Sarah vs The True Friendship
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: What if Chuck took a different approach to his relationship with Sarah after S02E13 vs the Suburbs? How would his actions change the path of their lives? How fast would their relationship progress by becoming best friends? Lots of Charah as always.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Just a little back ground on this story. One of my favorite episodes but also one of the worst endings was Suburbs. I never quite believed that Sarah could truly be that cold. I have read a lot of stories and this always seemed to be a topic of a lot of them. The thing I never liked though, was either one, they turned Chuck into some Rambo and had Sarah chasing him, or two, they turned it into a Sarah bashing session and filled it with so much angst it went over the top.**

**What I want to do is stay as true to the characters as I possibly can knowing one, where they were at in that time frame and where they are now in our current show. So in other words, don't expect Chuck to go join some elite organization and become a killing machine and don't expect Sarah to become some love sick crumbled form of her true self. I want to take what we already know, Sarah does have very strong emotions for Chuck and we have seen her cry and show those emotions and we do know eventually what happens when someone messes with her Chuck (see Phase III). What I want to see is if their relationship had changed into a true friendship at the point of Suburbs, how would Sarah and Chuck have acted from that point. How would events change for both of them if they were truly best friends from this point in their lives.**

**Also, I want to explore Chuck's friendship with others, especially Casey. Once again, how would things have changed from the point of Suburbs if Casey and Chuck were best friends. The story will mostly center around Chuck and Sarah but will have a lot of Casey and other characters. I will try to stay as close to cannon as I can.**

**I will also try to stay as close to time line and events as I can with maybe going AU just for a few things but hopefully nothing so out of whack that this becomes a full fledged AU. I really want to stay true to the original intent of the show but as always make it so much better. After all, who wants to read an exact replica of what we can already watch. I want to take it farther.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy my version of what I think should have happened. Remember, this starts on the Night after the Suburbs mission. Season 2 Episode 13.  
**

**Thanks again to Gladius for all his hard work on helping me with this.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Something New**

Chuck had never been more excited and if he had to admit, more nervous, then he was right now as he was heading over to the Orange Orange. Sarah and he had just got back from a very successful mission in the suburbs and he could honestly say at this moment, he had never felt closer to Sarah.

He smiled thinking back to that morning where she made him breakfast. No surveillance, no bugs, no government, no cover, nothing, just Chuck and Sarah. He had never seen Sarah so happy and carefree as she was in that kitchen, making him breakfast. It was a vision he would never forget and it was what gave him the confidence that he needed now.

He was just about to the door when he stopped briefly; self doubt once again creeping into his soul. They had played a cat and mouse game, a will they won't they routine for so long, he couldn't imagine a life with, well with truth and honesty. Sarah and he being able to show their true feelings for each other was just a pipe dream, it could never happen. He almost turned around but then he remembered the night when Fulcrum uploaded their Intersect into him. The night they tried to do the same to Sarah but he and Casey saved her.

He remembered the look of helplessness on her face as she thought he had been turned. It was his turn to play the hero as he grabbed her head in his hands and held onto her tight as Casey initiated the Intersect upload. She had gripped his hand so tight, trying to draw strength from him and he was there to hold her, to protect her. For the first time since they met, he truly felt like she actually needed him. He wondered to himself what might have happened if Casey did not walk in the room after the Intersect upload was complete.

He had seen the look in Sarah's eyes and he knew she wanted more. But the big oaf had to come in and ruin everything. But remembering that look, remembering the breakfast, remembering all the other hidden moments; that is what gave him the strength now. He knew Sarah had a brief meeting with Beckman but he was hoping she would want to continue where they left off in "their" house. Okay, that would be his dream, but reality was he just wanted to spend a nice quiet night away, order in some pizza, and just watch a movie. No mission, no lies, just the two of them, finally able to relax. And who knows…

**. . .**

Sarah had just gotten done with her briefing. Her heart was shattered. She hated the Government so much right now. Well maybe not hated it, because without her job, she would have never been able to meet the greatest man alive. She was so close, so damn close to finally giving in and telling and showing Chuck how she truly felt. She wanted to show him that her making him breakfast was something she wanted to do everyday. Waking up with him was something she dreamed of doing. But then once again, she and Casey failed Chuck, allowing Fulcrum to upload their Intersect, thus making Chuck even more valuable now.

It took everything she had to convince Beckman not to throw him in the bunker. With so much vital information now in Chuck's head, Fulcrum would increase their efforts ten-fold. In order for Chuck to be safe, she could in no way be compromised. If they 49B'd her now, Chuck's new handler would definitely throw him in a bunker. If not that, then they would most likely treat Chuck like Beckman treated him, like a machine. Beckman would never allow another agent that might be compromised to replace Sarah. No she would bring in the queen robot herself, Alex Forrest, and there was no way Sarah would allow such an emotionless, cold-hearted bitch to handle Chuck.

No her heart was broken, but it was a price she was willing to pay to keep Chuck safe and free. She just prayed that Chuck would understand. She had to put the walls back up or she would lose him forever. It was selfish, that she wanted to stay. That should have been more then obvious when she gave up the chance to run away with Bryce. But she was not going to allow anyone but her to protect Chuck, it just was not going to happen.

The final words of General Beckman haunted her as she made her way up to the Orange Orange. "The Honeymoon is over". Beckman had no idea how those words pained her. She was almost to the top when she heard the bell ring to the Orange Orange. Her heart burst when she looked at the monitor and saw it was Chuck. She had to pause momentarily to regain her composure as she saw how handsome he looked. They were in matching outfits and it broke her heart even more thinking how cruel the fates were. She looked down at her own outfit, all dressed in black. How fitting she thought as she felt like she was going to her own funeral.

"Hey, everything okay?" Asked Chuck, a concern in his voice as he spun around to face Sarah.

"Just a routine debriefing." Sarah responded not able to look into those chocolate brown eyes.

"I was wondering…" Chuck started

Sarah froze, oh God, no not now, as she secretly eyed the surveillance in the room. Oh please Chuck don't do this here.

"If you wanted to swing by the old cul de sac tonight?"

And here it goes Sarah thought. The one thing she dreaded but she had to do. She could not let the powers that be even have an inkling that she was compromised. Worst of all, she knew this was going to hurt Chuck. She had no choice as Agent Sarah Walker; frost queen extraordinaire, came over her.

"Why?" And there it was the hurt in his face. One word and she knew she had stabbed him through the heart. It was officially the worst moment of her life…

**{* * *}**

Chuck was deflated as he returned from the complete debacle with Sarah the robot, and now he was left to finish his brief confrontation with Ellie. Ellie had such high hopes for him and Sarah and he could just tell she was so disappointed at the revelation that he and Sarah would never be anymore then they are right now. That thought haunted him as he plopped down on his bed. He briefly looked up to the Tron poster as if that would be his beacon of strength. They could never be more then they were right now. And what exactly were they right now? NOTHING! Everything was fake.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying his best to wipe away the pain and sorrow. He almost felt empty inside. It was hard for him to explain. There was heartache at the way Sarah treated him at the Orange Orange, so yeah, he knew he still had a heart so maybe empty wasn't the proper word. Hollow? Maybe devastated? Destroyed? End of the world, never want to see the light of day, wish I was dead? One of those obviously fit.

_I mean how could I be so wrong? _He wondered. I am supposed to be good with this whole ability to decipher data. Well the data was there, but it definitely did not compute the way he had thought. Sarah had shot him down like she was some kind of freaking robot. As if nothing they did on the mission in the suburbs meant anything to her. Is she that cold hearted or is she just the best damn actress on the planet?

Chuck just could not fathom how another human being could act like that. Maybe if he had years of training in the CIA he could understand, but it was not in Chuck's DNA to even remotely be able to turn his emotions on and off like that. This was why he was having such a hard time understanding how Sarah could do it.

He almost laughed to himself thinking of his track record with girlfriends. Was he completely off in his ability to think he had chosen the right girl? Yeah that had worked so well with Jill. He really thought Sarah was the one though, that his luck had finally changed, but that all came crashing to the ground in a big old fiery ball of doom today. Chuck once again looked at the Tron poster, knowing what was behind it.

His thoughts came back to Sarah as she asked for the ring back. And that was not even the worst part. She kept rolling her eyes at him while he was trying to have a civil conversation with her. Okay maybe it did seem a little odd the way she did it, but what else would it have meant. She didn't have to be so rude, even when she was ripping his heart out and stomping it into the ground. I mean it was just one more night. Why? Was he really that pathetic to be around? I mean at this point even the old, Chuck we can't do this because it would compromise me blah blah blah crap would have been better then just the coldness from Sarah.

A quiet knock was heard at his bedroom door.

"Chuck honey. It's Ellie; can I please come in for just a moment?"

Wow, Chuck so did not want to do this right now. He loved his sister but now was not the time for one of Ellie Bartowski's lectures. Even so, it was his sister. Really the only woman left in the world that still loved him, and thank you conscience for pointing that out. "Yeah, come on in Sis."

Chuck knew right away this conversation might get deep as he saw the stern look on Ellie's face. He had seen that look quite a few times before. When he needed her help on which college to attend, when he asked her what he should do about Jill, when he needed advice about whether he should take a baseball bat to Bryce, and more recently, what he was going to do with his life. Yeah, this could get deep.

"Just a second sis, gotta log out of my computer game." Chuck typed something into his computer. He didn't need the government spying on him during this conversation so he initiated his surveillance loop. It would give him about ten minutes so he hoped that was long enough. He had programmed this a couple months ago originally with the intent that one day, God forbid, Sarah and he might need some privacy. Well that never worked out so he had come up with other uses for the surveillance hack. Having access to Castle can be so beneficial at times.

Ellie came and sat next to him on the bed. She put her comforting hand on top of Chuck's. "Chuck honey. I am so sorry that you and Sarah are having a rough time right now. I know how much she means to you, and whether you admit it truthfully or not, I know you wish things could move forward."

Wow his sister knew him better then anything. He hated lying to her for so long, she deserved so much better then that. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth. Then she would know exactly what he was going through; but he was in cahoots with an organization that didn't know the meaning of the word truth, honesty, or even love. He had only been part of this organization for a relatively short while but they had already infected him with their disease. He felt like any moment now his skin might turn to metal and a light would start spinning where his head was. 'Does not compute… Does not compute…' He knew it was just a matter of time before he became the very robot that his two handlers had apparently become eons ago.

Requirements for joining CIA/NSA, one must have NO emotion, must have NO conscience, and must be a robot, oh and must be the best actors in the world. Yeah, the government had a type all right.

Ellie could tell her little brother was off in his own little world. She could just imagine what his big old brain must be doing inside his thick skull. It was time for Ellie to bring out the big guns. She saw what Chuck had done on the computer and she figured they could speak freely now; it was time her little brother knew. "Chuck, does all this have anything to do with Sarah being a government agent?"

Chuck about fell out of his bed. "What… What did you say?" Chuck was stunned beyond belief. He knew he had to play it off, but he could not believe what he had just heard.

Ellie just looked at him. "Chuck, I raised you since you were nine years old. I graduated college with a doctorate degree in medicine all the while taking care of you. I have been offered a neurological surgical position at one of the top hospitals in the nation. And most of all, I am one of the nosiest sisters, along with being a clean freak, anyone could ever find. That Tron poster of yours needed cleaning, imagine my surprise when I saw what was on the back. Either way though Chuck, do you really think I am that naive that I do not know what is going on when it comes to my little brother?"

Chuck suddenly became very worried. He hated to think what might happen if the government knew that his sister knew what he thought she thought she knew. Oh man his head hurt right now.

Ellie could see the concern on Chuck's face. "Chuck you don't have to worry. You also know my minor was in theater so I can act the part. I have been doing a pretty good job for the last year haven't I?"

Chuck had so many questions. Wait a minute, she knew for the past year, but how did she keep this from him for so long?

**"**Chuck, look. I know you have a lot of questions but just know this. Yes I know you are a valuable asset to the government, and yes I know Sarah is a government agent. I also know that John Casey is a government agent. I also know that for a dead man, Bryce Larkin looked quite alive when he was talking to you near the fountain. You do also realize these walls are not that thick right? And Chuck, your "Team" might want to learn a little more about the effects of that truth serum the fake cop gave me; I couldn't move, but I could still hear everything baby brother. But that is not why I came to talk to you."

Chuck had to admit, at this revelation, his problems with Sarah at least at the moment, seemed very far away.

"I need to know how real you want your cover relationship to be with Sarah?"

Chuck was still shaking his head but he knew he did not have much time left before his surveillance loop ended. "To sum it up Ellie, all I know is I don't want to lose her. I can deal with everything else, but if I lose her, it would kill me."

Ellie seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Then you know what you have to do." She knocked on his head like it was a door. "You use that noggin of yours and come up with a plan to get her back. Remember, a good love story always starts with a friendship. Once you are there, and I mean Morgan type friendship, then she will be the one that comes chasing you. Trust me little brother."

For whatever reason, it did make sense. Yeah he wanted more then friendship but he got so caught up in the cover dating that he really never had an opportunity to just be Sarah's friend. I mean they could say they were friends, but that friendship was always marred by the fact he had always wanted more. Thus the true friendship could never take hold and blossom. And a friendship although in theory could compromise an agent, definitely should not be looked down upon as much as a deeper relationship would. It definitely would be easier to not have to hide anything.

He smiled as Ellie miraculously compared it to the one person that annoyed her the most, Morgan. It had originally caught him off guard that she would even suggest becoming friends like he was with Morgan, with Sarah. But when he realized how loyal Morgan was, the little guy would do anything for Chuck, anything. Then maybe it did make more sense then he originally thought. But would Sarah even want to be his friend?

"Remember who you are Chuck. Remember what is inside you. I know what your thinking Chuck. Would Sarah even want you as a friend? Well guess what little brother? You ask yourself how many enemies you had growing up. You ask yourself how many people ever thought ill will of you. No one Chuck. You have faults, sometimes to many to count, but one thing you were always a super hero at was being a loyal friend."

Chuck knew she was right. He may lack in a lot of areas but the one thing he always was, was loyal. Maybe to a fault, but when you were friends with Chuck Bartowski, then you had a friend that would do almost anything for you. There was nothing more important to Chuck then family and friends. Since it was obvious Sarah did not want to be an 'official' member of the family any time soon, then she would just have to fall under the category of friends. And honestly, that wasn't a bad thing as Chuck started mulling it over.

Ellie got up to leave and paused at the doorway. "And Chuck, I know that pretty much everywhere we go is monitored. So we will continue to play this game where I pretend that I am clueless and you pretend to lie to the one woman in this world who loves you more then any other." Ellie laughed as she walked out of his room. "When this is all through, I should receive an Academy Award."

And once again, Chuck was completely stunned. As if he did not realize it before, his sister was incredible, more then incredible. Was there even a word for someone more then incredible? And now, with her knowing at least enough of the facts, she had given him the opportunity to do something about it. He was tired of the moping around, the whining, the jealously, the annoying nerd that always seemed to follow Sarah around. Now that he thinks about it, no wonder she could not stand him.

He stared at the Tron poster once again as his resolve started to build, no more he thought. If he was going to win back the girl of his dreams, he would need to come up with a plan. The greatest plan of all. He knew what was behind the Tron poster, and now he would use that as a blue print for his new plan. The plan to win back Sarah Walker. It all would start with a simple friendship, and that he knew he could do.

**{* * *}**

Sarah sat on her bed in her hotel room; legs crossed underneath her, holding a very special photo in her hands. She looked around the room as if expecting someone to be there, after all she could never be to cautious. Beckman had tripled the surveillance on her and Chuck and it even got to the point where Sarah had found a bug in her own room. That was normally off limits but the Government did not see it that way now, especially with how important Chuck was. It was a small sacrifice to keep Chuck out of the bunker, but it meant they were no longer safe to express their feelings. She really had to laugh at herself. What was she thinking? They could monitor her all they wanted, she was such a CIA Agent, she never showed her feelings anyway, especially to the one man who deserved all her emotion. She realized a very disturbing thing, she was Casey with lady parts.

Whether she actually ever thought there was a chance to tell Chuck how she really felt, it was impossible now. She had hoped Chuck would be able to figure out what she was trying to tell him in the Orange Orange. She just wanted to hold him and scream to him that yes, she wanted to go back to that house, but those damn cameras and bugs were everywhere. She hoped he got the hint with her eyes trying to motion to the cameras above but from his defeated look, she was not sure he got it.

She sighed as she sat there thinking of all she had to give up throughout her entire life. For what? What had it gotten her? And now she was asked to sacrifice again. She honestly did not know if she could do it. She did not know if she could continue to hide her feelings from Chuck. The only thing she did know is that she would do anything to protect him. But even that was such a stupid thought. She would protect him from anything but a broken heart. God she hated this.

She held the picture just a little longer as she traced the outline of Chuck in his tux. They looked so natural together even though this was a NSA doctored photo. It didn't matter though; this was what she would hold onto to remember why she is doing this. Who cared if the inventory from the house in the suburbs was missing an item?

Her thoughts went back to her childhood musings as she used to dream about being a spy. One particular dream was her standing on balcony in some vineyard on a romantic getaway in France. In her dreams, it had always been her childhood idol, James Bond asking her to marry him. But recently, James Bond was no longer in the picture. Instead, it was a tall handsome man, with brown curly hair that made funny animal shapes, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes that could melt her heart. She would hold onto that dream. It was the dream and so much more that she was sacrificing now for in the hope of one day her dream, and thus this photo would be real. She would be a real girl. She would be Chuck's real girl.

Her heart sank as she realized just how far off that dream was. For now, she was Sarah Walker, CIA Agent, sent to protect Chuck Bartowski, keeper of the Intersect.

Sarah laid back on her bed, a lone tear in her eye as she realized how truly gone she was. How her nerd had truly infected her. She had been transformed and she just hoped Chuck could see through her hardened emotionless shell. She smiled, she just hoped Chuck could see that she was more then meets the eye, that someday she would be able to transform into the woman he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it so far. ****Hopefully you like where I am going. This was probably the most angst the story will have. The next chapter will be the implementation of Chuck's plan.**

**If you forgot, the Tron poster held all the details about everyone in Chuck's Spy life.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Little More

**A/N:**** I really want to thank everyone so much for all their reviews. **

**I am not going to give away the story, but for those questioning certain story lines, just don't worry about any of that stuff, trust me I think you will be pleased, especially if you are a Charah shipper. **

**Big thanks to Gladius who has been a tremendous help to me through these stories of mine. If you think it is bad now, you should see them before he betas.**

**I don't own Google, askjeeves, Yahoo, Chuck, and anything else in this story. I do own Xbox, call of duty, and World of Warcraft however.**

**I also do not own www(dot)****intersect30(dot)com ****but if you want to check out what Chuck's search program design would look like, this is the website I based my description off of.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Little More**

It had been day one, and mission Enduring Friendship had just began its planning phase. Chuck was about to run to the Large Mart to pick up office supplies, sticky notes, push pins, markers, string, etc… everything he would need for his mission plans. But as Ellie was about to head to work, she handed him her scrap book bag and sure enough, everything he needed was right in there.

He was now sitting in his gaming chair, Xbox controller in hand, Call of Duty already loaded and running. However, he was not doing any gaming. To the surveillance cameras, it would look like every other day; nerd playing video games. In reality though, he was deep in thought, analyzing everything he would need to implement his plan. After all, he was the human Intersect, might as well put all that analytical skill to use.

He smiled to himself thinking how one brother-sister conversation could turn the worst night of his life into something that gave him hope. Something that gave him an inner drive that he had not felt in quite a long time. He was still a little disappointed by the fact that this mission did not entail a more intimate relationship with Sarah in the beginning; but having another best friend as loyal and dedicated as Morgan would be a huge plus. But as great of a friend Morgan was, he wanted so much more with Sarah. Where Morgan was the protector of Chuck's conscious, he hoped one day Sarah would be the protector of his heart and soul. After all, there was no one better at protecting him then Sarah Walker.

He pondered what this friendship would mean over all. It would be at least a _real_ relationship. Being best friends counted after all as a relationship didn't it? The more he thought about what it would mean, the more he realized how much he wanted this; he wanted something real with Sarah. It surprised him how excited he was getting. He thought it might be a hard sell to his heart to convince himself that Sarah and he would be just friends. But as he sat here, he realized this could be great, it was already better then bad. However, it all hinged on whether he could pull this plan off. Obviously what was happening before just was not working out. Whether they had feelings for each other or not, those feelings were apparently not strong enough to do something about it yet. Well it was time he did do something about it and hopefully, eventually, Sarah's feelings for him would become strong enough that _she_ would do something about it.

He had Ellie and Devon in his corner already and that was huge. Especially with the knowledge that Ellie already knew exactly what was going on, well mostly at least. He just needed to figure out who else was needed in this plan.

Morgan would have to be brought in as special operative. Chuck knew he would not be able to pull off a dual friendship if Morgan was not on board. Morgan was having a hard enough time giving him up to the cover relationship, but if he knew he had to share Chuck with Sarah strictly as just friends, that might spell trouble. Morgan has already shown the propensity to not back down from Sarah when it comes to who knows Chuck best, so he didn't need more confrontations like they always seem to have on game night. He would not tell Morgan about his spy life, but Morgan would provide vital intel when it came to what made Chuck such a good friend. This could prove very useful with trying to build a special friendship with Sarah.

Chuck swallowed hard at the next operative. NSA Agent, Major John Casey. For this to work, truly work, Casey had to be on board. If he could convince Casey that he just wanted to be friends with Sarah, and the benefits of moving from love sick cover boyfriend, to honest caring friend could benefit the team, then Casey might come aboard. He had already been working on something for Casey for about two weeks now, and if by some miracle, he hears back soon, that would just help the plan.

But even the scary and formidable John Casey could not match up to the next person that Chuck would need to have on his side. However this one would take some time. If there was someone even scarier and more hard ass then the Major, it was this person. She was the one that held all the cards, if the miracle could happen, and she came on board, then the possibilities were endless. But how in the world do you befriend a person that you have only seen behind a monitor. This was what perplexed him the most. How could he win over the cold hearted bitch, a.k.a. General Beckman?

Chuck thoughts were interrupted by one of his favorite songs playing in the background on his iPod stereo. It was Huey Lewis and the News, do you believe in love. ROAN! Chuck practically fell out of his seat. If anyone knew how to get through to General Beckman's softer side, it was his good friend Roan Montgomery. Oh man, this mission might just work out after all.

There were others that might need to be brought in, namely Carina since she currently was the only one that he knew of that was close friends with Sarah. He just hoped Carina wasn't as competitive as Morgan was when it came to the _'Best Friend'_ title. But that would be something he would deal with later. It was time to initiate the surveillance loop and began his new mission template on the back of his Tron poster.

He gave a yawn and stood up and stretched as he knew the cameras were watching him. He then got up to his computer and initiated surveillance loop #1. This was the one showing him leave his computer to lay on his bed and read a comic. Okay, ten minutes, go.

Chuck wasted little time as he put together the pieces to his mission plan. His favorite picture of Sarah, the one he currently used on his iPhone, was in the center of the blank poster sheet covering his former plan. He wrote the words Enduring Friendship at the top and then Sarah Walker above her picture. He then posted the pictures of the operatives he would need to employ. John Casey, Morgan Grimes, General Beckman, Ellie Bartowski, and Carina Miller, and even Bryce Larkin. Okay, Bryce's photo had a drawn in fake mustache and very large glasses with horns coming out of his head, but hey, it was still the photo of his one time best friend. It wasn't even him that did it. This was a photo Ellie had gotten a hold of. Lastly, all paths led to the last photo he glued on. It was a photo he recently acquired and it was a photo of a future he hoped would happen. This photo would represent the end goal. He smiled as he looked at how beautiful Sarah looked in white. Well okay, Sarah looked beautiful in anything, but this picture just seemed to fit her perfectly.

. . .

The ten minutes were up and Chuck had filled in most all of the personal information along with mission objectives for each operative. He quickly hung the poster back up, grabbed his comic, and laid on the bed pretending to read. Of course inside the comic, were more mission details. The specs he was reading now as he lay silently in his bed was an implementation code design for his search algorithm. He had actually created the initial design in college before he got kicked out and then left it to gather dust. After all, it was originally written in Visual Basic. However lately, he had decided as a side project to convert the code over to Java and continue to design and build upon it. Having the resources of Castle was a big help as he was able to use the information there to enhance his program even more.

He was always fascinated with Google, Yahoo, AskJeeves, and other search engines that he thought it would be cool to do something way more advanced then those search engines. Almost like Google on steroids and with a mind of its own. He designed the Interface of his program to look like the intersect room he saw on a Castle computer in one of the encrypted files. All Chuck had to do was type in a code phrase he wanted to search on and the computer would display random images just like a flash. Then the information would be displayed in logical patterns all over the screen that only he could tell what they meant. Any other person would just think they were random images. However to Chuck, they were sources of intel that he could gather vital information from. He at least was able to apply something from the class he got kicked out of in college. Not at the level of the Intersect, but for him it was a big step towards that. He paused thinking of how cool it would be to meet the man who created the Intersect. He could learn so much from him. Who knows, maybe eventually he will look into finding out more information on this guy.

So first order of business, gather as much information as possible about CIA/NSA rules and regulations on their agents. He needed this ammo to be able to properly form a defense when it was needed. He would also use this information to understand better how Sarah and Casey's thought processes worked. Chuck would then collect as much information as he could on Carina, Bryce, and General Beckman. As crazy as it sounded, he did not want to gather personal information on his two handlers. It might help in the short run, but he did not want to cheat on becoming their friend. He would use the personal information he was already able to gather from months of working with them. He determined everything should take him a couple days. Then it would be time to have the dreaded conversation with Sarah about their new "mission". On one hand he was so not looking forward to that, but on the other, it would be somewhat of a relief. A relief to both of them hopefully.

That just left the next two full days and how he could fool the top spies in the world, to allow the time needed to gather all this information. Luckily, living with two doctors would help in that department. Ellie had already agreed to talk to Sarah about Chuck having the all-contagious flu bug. This would allow Chuck to hopefully play the Surveillance Loop #3 which was just of him in bed, over and over. That should keep Casey off his back at least until the first step of the mission objective was completed. He knew though he had to be very careful with looping surveillance. Casey was to good and he might have to think of other ways to distract Casey from paying to close attention. Chuck laughed; maybe it was time for another conversation with Morgan concerning what kind of sandwich to bring on an secluded island.

This is going to work Chuck thought with a smile, this is definitely going to work. Chuck got out of bed and went to his computer. He already had it angled right so that the cameras could not get a good view. Plus dimming the brightness and hiring the resolution, thanks to his high end video card, it would be almost impossible to see the smaller graphics. He logged into his World of Warcraft account in windowed mode and then executed his WOW bot. At least this way the government would see the activity on his online account and not question anything. He minimized his screen, initiated his ghosting firewall, and then began his search. Criteria, CIA agent protocols, rules and regulations. He hit the button as his computer screen began displaying images as if it was flashing. Then the computer displayed all the information in the form of the Intersect Room and Chuck was already processing the data at an incredible rate. This might go a lot faster then he thought.

**{* * *}**

Sarah had just got off the phone with Ellie and if she wasn't feeling bad enough about the way she treated Chuck, then him having the flu made her feel even worse. Originally she was not concerned as it is common practice for all agents to constantly be caught up on their immunizations. But Ellie had been very specific that this was a rare strain of influenza. Sure enough when Sarah checked her shot records, this strain was not accounted for. So now she would not be able to see Chuck for at least two days or until the antibiotics kicked in. A small part of her felt relieved that she would not have to face him, but her inner Ellie wanted to be the one to take care of him.

So that meant her and Casey would be flying solo for a few days. While Casey was a great partner, it was not the same without Chuck along. Chuck was the balance and they both needed him whether Casey ever admitted it or not. Without him, they were just spies, and Sarah really did not like that. It just felt different without Chuck around. She would at least try to call him maybe tomorrow just to see how he is doing.

**{* * *}**

**{Two Days Later}**

Chuck was sitting at his computer, he was smiling from ear to ear as he finally received a response from the individual he had been trying to contact for the past few weeks. He was still amazed at how fast his search program could retrieve the data he needed. The possibilities were endless for what this program could do. For now, its sole purpose was to help in implementing his plan, Enduring Friendship.

He was so excited when he finished reading the email. _Oh man this is going to be so epic_ Chuck thought. Chuck was never one for getting into politics or even caring about the political views of others. This however was something he did care about and it was because of someone very close to him. Oh yeah, Major John Casey was going to be in for a big surprise.

Chuck quickly sent a reply back as he shut down his computer. It was still dark out and Chuck was waiting for Sarah to come pick him up. Chuck knew how grumpy she could be when she did not get her rest, but he really wanted to talk to her this morning. And he wanted to meet with her at their beach. He had been rehearsing what he would say but he was still nervous about it and not quite sure if he would remember everything. He recalled an old college professor of his, one of his programming classes. He would always preach the KISS philosophy. Keep It Simple Stupid. Of course he meant the code, but it might just help in this instance to. He was tired of complicated, he just wanted simple.

As he waited he looked to his computer knowing that his research was now complete. He had also been able to get contact information for Roan Montgomery and Carina Miller. That would come in handy later. For now though, it was time to face the enigma known as Sarah Walker.

**. . .**

Sarah and Chuck were sitting at their spot on the beach and in almost the same time of the morning where they originally sat so many months ago. Chuck was somber then and he was somber now. However, where Sarah had asked him to trust her then, it was Chuck that was going to need Sarah to trust him now.

"Sarah, first of all, thanks for agreeing to meet with me here. I know you probably had a million other things you would rather be doing."

Meet? Did he really say meet like this is some briefing? Sarah was taken back by that. She was a little uncomfortable about why he wanted her here. She was glad he had made such a quick recovery from his sickness but she knew this "_meeting" _probably had something to do with the other night. Of course now she would have to break his heart once again. Protocol is such a bitch. "Well, you know how I like my sleep. But I wanted to make sure you were feeling better." She tried to play it off but she feels her attempt at humor was just a vain attempt.

"Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Chuck in actuality was not that nervous. It's amazing the confidence you can have when you actually have a plan.

Sarah knew what was coming and she hated to break his heart. He was going to want more from her. He was going to ask her to be something she just could not be right now.

"Sarah, I have been through quite a bit in my life. From my mom leaving me and Ellie, to my dad abandoning us, from my best friend stabbing me in the back, getting kicked out of college, losing the girl I thought was the one, and then being thrown into this world of lies and deception. The fates have not looked kindly upon me so I get it Sarah. I really want you to know I understand how you feel. For you to even let me think I might have had a chance is a credit to how thoughtful you are as a person. But it's a tale as old as time, a guy like me could never be with a girl like you. And now I think I am finally okay with that."

What the hell is he talking about? Oh my God he can not be thinking this. Please Chuck don't think that.

"Sarah you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Really you are." Chuck emphasized this by placing his hand over hers. "I have been so selfish though. I have all along wanted you as a real girlfriend when I never stopped to think what it was doing to you. I was too selfish to see the sacrifices you would have to make. And not just the sacrifices for your job. I mean next to Bryce, I am a step down you know."

"Chuck don't you dare say that…" Sarah could let some things go but never that. Never would she ever allow Chuck to think he was a step down for her. If he only knew he was the biggest leap upward for her.

"Sarah, please just let me finish. Either way, whether you admit it or not, I just am not the guy for you right now. Whatever the reason. So after the other night, I had to do something. Whether you intended to or not, that hurt me real bad when you did not want to just hang out at the cul de sac. At first I was angry, but then I realized that wasn't fair to you. I am sorry that I misinterpreted your actions while we stayed in that house. It is not fair to you to have to watch everything you do around me because to me, I feel it is holding you back from being the real you. I don't want you to walk on egg shells around me wondering if I am going to take something the wrong way. It has to end now."

And there it is. All her stupid emotional walls have just blocked out the one great thing she ever had going for her. The one future that she thought she would always have. Chuck had broken up with her before but she knew she could get him back. Now she knew this was it. The conviction in his eyes told her that he had enough.

"So what I want to present to you is a new mission for just us."

"A mission Chuck?" Okay, now what is going on in that head of his? Could this be a good thing or were they just heading for more heartache.

"Sarah, I may be confused on a lot of things. I definitely am confused about relationships and especially on how the heart of one Sarah Walker works. But there is one thing I am sure about. I don't want to lose you. I understand we'll never be boyfriend and girlfriend. Just wrong place wrong time. I get it. But Sarah if I ever lost you, I couldn't go on. It would be equivalent to losing Ellie or Morgan. That's how important you are to me." Chuck took a breath. His throat was actually getting a little dry with all the talking.

Sarah was just staring at him as it took all she had not to run her hand through his hair. Her heart and mind were so conflicted. A part of her was expecting the worst and it still might come, but just something about what Chuck was talking about made her want to listen more. All her attention was on Chuck.

"The mistake I made back when you were under the truth serum, which by the way. I know you are immune to it. Well I do now anyway." Sarah shot him a look. Chuck just raised his hands in surrender. "I am not as dumb as Casey thinks you know. Anyway, I asked the wrong question. Your response was based on the idea of a future with you and I as boyfriend and girlfriend. I think it is quite obvious from your actions even since we first met that you do care about me. I knew when you were ready to shoot Longshore that you would always want to protect me. And that was just the beginning. When you thought I died, well a few times actually, I never once thought your reaction was fake. So here I sit with the most wonderful woman in the world who cares about me, and will always protect me, but yet will never "Be" be with me. Quite a quandary don't you think?"

"Chuck, can I say something please?"

"Almost done, I promise. So my question Sarah Walker is, do you care enough about me to want to always be _there_ for me just not _with_ me?"

"Excuse me Chuck?" Sarah looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"No lies, no secrets, I just want to know the truth. Do you care enough to always want to be there for me just not with me? Or in other words, do you love me, just not in love with me?"

Now how the hell am I supposed to answer this? Sarah felt damned either way.

"Please Sarah, just give me this one truth and I promise you things will be better. I might even actually listen to you when you say stay in the car. I just need to know." Chuck was pleading with her to be honest with him.

Sarah could not deny the look in his eyes. "Chuck I want you in my life." Sarah was back to staring out at the Ocean. That was more then even she wanted to say. It was more then she thought she was even capable of saying. But for this one moment, Chuck needed to have all the truth she could give.

"Thank you Sarah. Now there is just one thing left to do…"

**{* * *}**

Sarah sat in her normal spot as of late. Legs crossed, on her bed, favorite photo in hand. She smiled as she looked at Chuck. There really was no one like him in the world. She could say she was not good at relationships but she was no fool either. She knew how Chuck felt about her; I think everyone knew how Chuck felt. But yet here this man was giving up everything for her. He was willing to put his own wants and desires away just so he could have her in his life. He didn't want to be just friends; he wanted to be best friends. BFF's as he put it. She laughed thinking of just how cute he was when he said that.

If she really had to admit to herself, she was a little disappointed. But then the logical side of her brain knew really that was the only way to coexist. If they kept down this road of cover boyfriend and girlfriend, then there would be just more hurt and pain. At least this way they stood a chance at something real. They would not have to hide friendship. She just worried would it be enough for Chuck? Oh hell, would it be enough for her? Either way, promises were made, hands were shook, and she would be damned if she was not going to give it her all. This was a new mission after all, and Sarah Walker never fails a mission.

Chuck had proposed that they set aside one day as "Best Friend" day. Didn't matter what day, all that mattered is they both had to do everything in their power to be there for one another for whatever they decided to do. Every week they would rotate who got to choose what activity. Also, they each had to pick a hobby that both loved and participate in it together. Each hobby would last a month and then they would switch to something else if they wanted. She could do this. She already knew what she would have him do and she had to smile a bit. He would probably never last a week let a lone a month.

And in return, he promised not to sulk, whine, or be jealous and she promised to be honest in their friendship. They even agreed in a while, that they would reevaluate their relationship and see if there could be something more. At least they were honest with each other in the beginning. They both agreed, no lies no secrets. It was that promise that their friendship would be built upon. Well, this was the hand that had been dealt, and this is what they would have to deal with. At least it was something, and she actually was starting to get excited. She even smirked a little thinking if Chuck thought he was the only one that could come up with a mission plan, he had another thing coming. She was already forming a mission plan of her own.

Sarah smiled thinking about how her emotions had changed within a two day span. But then again, it was Chuck, and with Chuck, you always had to expect the unexpected.

{* * *}

Chuck just lay in bed. He was really having a hard time sleeping. For a couple reasons, one, he really thought the talk with Sarah the other day had gone well. Secondly, the package he had been hoping would come was delivered today. He was contemplating waiting till morning but he was just too excited. He would do it now.

He quickly got out of bed, grabbed the package, and headed over to Casey's apartment.

"What do you want Moron?" Casey was standing in the doorway with a cigar and glass of Johnny Walker. He was dressed in his robes and was obviously getting ready for some late night surveillance.

"Could I just talk to you for five minutes? Please Casey this is important." Chuck was pleading with him.

Casey just stood there for a moment pondering if he really wanted to do this or not. He noticed something in Bartowski's hand but did not get a good look at what it was. "You got five minutes and then this door shuts. And this better not be about you and Walker playing tongue tag."

Well that was a new one Chuck thought. "Casey, I just wanted to let you know that I have given up trying to pursue Sarah. I know you don't care about my lady feelings so I will spare you the gory details. I really just want to be her friend because whether I show it or not, I really like having both you in my life."

"Okay numb nuts, this is getting really close to me pulling out a gun and putting myself out of this misery. Clean it up or Betsy and I will have a date."

Chuck sighed, man it just doesn't get easier with this guy. "I just wanted to let you know and if I could just ask a favor. If you could ease up on the boyfriend girlfriend jokes for a while. It is just going to be really hard for me and I am asking for your help."

Hard on you, Casey thought. What about compromised Walker? That skirt is probably worse off then moron here. "I will think about it. That it?"

"Just one more thing, I got this for you." Chuck brought out a package that he was holding behind his back. "Don't worry it's not a bomb. Its something I had been working on for a while now and I hope you like it." Chuck handed Casey the package and then walked towards his apartment.

Casey looked at the package and was seconds from just throwing it in the garbage. He decided against it and instead, headed back in his apartment and plopped down in his chair.

He began his surveillance and finally decided to just go ahead and open the package idiot gave him. Probably some kind of practical joke and that would give him a good reason to go plaster the nerd's ass all over the wall. Yeah this would be a good thing as he opened the package and unwrapped the tissue paper.

What he saw almost made him do something he hadn't done ever… gasp. He could only stare at what he held in his hands. Time had stopped as his brain finally caught up to what the nerd had given him. Here, in the hands of NSA Major John Casey was a presidential pin from Ronald Reagan's first term and also a signed photograph from his inauguration day. But that is not what made the heart swell of the man who was accused at times of having no heart. It was what was written on the back of that photo that caused Casey's eyes to burn. He recognized the writing instantly as that of President Reagan's wife, Nancy. It read:

_Dear Major Casey,_

_My late husband and I are so proud of your dedication and service to this great nation. From the letter your good friend Charles Bartowski sent us, I can tell you are a great man and an even better friend. We are honored to have your continued support and once again, we thank you._

_Nancy Reagan, loving wife of President Ronald Reagan._

Casey was speechless as he stared at one of the greatest gifts he had ever been given. Emotions were hitting him that he had never felt... ever. It was then he realized something. There were few things Casey was ever sure of. Death and Taxes being two and now one more. Charles Irving Bartowski was someone Casey would always consider a true friend and partner. Someone that he would give his life for. He would never tell the moron that, but it was true as the day was long. If the kid wanted a friendship with Walker, then by God he would do what he could to make it happen. Casey even smiled a bit. Maybe he would even do a little more.


	3. Chapter 3 Only in my Dreams

**A/N: Okay this is where the time frames are going to be slightly AU. Not too much though. This is the time in between Suburbs and Beefcake. In this story, Best friend had already happened oddly enough right. Never quite sure how the original airings were supposed to happen but in this story, Beefcake would be next on the list. There will be a two week span of time before Beefcake in this story. And do not worry, things will be a little different with my version. That is still a couple chapters away though. And no, I am not going to do each Episode individually. I am just going to take the best parts/worst parts and make them flow into this story. In other words, make them better.**

**If you don't want spoilers (well not spoilers but more story explanation), jump to the beginning of the Chapter.**

**This story will be all Charah, never ever will I bring in PLI angst. It may seem so at times, but just keep reading and you will understand.**

**Also, this story is based on the fact that Chuck wants a friendship. That is not to say this story is only about Sarah and Chuck staying friends. This is an exploration of where their relationship would have gone if they did start out as BEST friends after Suburbs. Just wait and see how this changes Sarah's perspective on Chuck. I believe, if they would have done this in the beginning, their relationship would be even stronger then it already is. Think Phase III and Honey Mooners all the time. Okay maybe not all the time, but it would sure be close.**

**Thanks as always to my man Gladius.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything that might get me in trouble in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Only in my Dreams  
**

Chuck was already having second thoughts as he waited outside the parking lot of Sarah's hotel. It was around 6:00 p.m. and she had told him to make sure to wear tennis shoes and a comfortable exercise outfit. Why didn't he think that Sarah's hobby would be something exercise related? The first sign should have been the goddess like body, but nooooo, he just thought it was a gift of gods and left it at that. Apparently, to look as gorgeous as she does, you have to work at it. And now he would find out how much.

"Hi Chuck." Sarah came bouncing out of the hotel dressed in her painted on workout shorts and sports bra. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she had a huge smile on her face.

Chuck quickly said a prayer to whatever god was listening that he would not make a fool of himself. It was going to be hard enough to concentrate on running, which he assumed to be the hobby now. Either that or Sarah was going to test the theory of how many heart attacks she could cause running in that outfit.

"Everything okay Chuck?" Sarah was already starting to stretch.

_Oh she is an evil woman_. Chuck just stood there. He needed a minute to let his brain catch up with the rest of his emotions. To say something now would be a travesty to his plan. He just hoped his ability to speak returned soon because it was starting to get a little awkward.

Sarah was perplexed at Chuck's lack of movement or speech. "Chuck, you really should stretch before we run." Then as if to demonstrate, Sarah reached her hands high above her head and leaned to one side, trying to stretch out her rib muscles.

He quickly closed his eyes and opened them. He wanted to make sure this was not a dream somehow. He focused all his will power on not staring at Sarah. You know the plan to be just friends is a lot easier when he is at home on his computer or only talking with Sarah over the phone. Being face to face with the goddess of beauty and knowing that what you see is not what you will be getting. Well it was just hard and there was no pun intended. To bad the Intersect did not have a way of helping, maybe if he could flash on some of Beckman's seduction missions it might help get his mind in the right place. He almost laughed thinking of Beckman on a seduction mission. See it's working already. "Oh I will stretch, I was just going to wait until you finished dressing then I figured I would warm up."

Sarah came back to an erect position with her arms outstretched to her side, palms facing upward. "This is what I always wear. It's my workout outfit. You have seen it before."

"I know Sarah but that was in…" Chuck paused in mid-thought. His concern for the well being of every man along their jogging path would just have to be put aside. These feeling were not how it was supposed to be. He had to take some deep breaths. Best friends best friends. "You know what you're right." Chuck gave her a mischievous smile, "I mean if you're comfortable with everyone looking at your assets, and if you are comfortable with giving every man along our path a coronary, then I should be comfortable as your _friend_… with that too."

Well did he really have to put it like that? Where was the fun in everyone else looking? "Do you want me to change?" Sarah was giving him the sad downcast eyes. She could tell Chuck was joking around with her and it was such a nice change of pace. They would usually never have this back and forth and actually be joking around about it.

"It's okay Sarah. Let's just get this over with so I can make it to the emergency room before it gets to crowded."

Sarah punched him playfully in the arm. "Are you planning on having a heart attack today, Chuck?"

Chuck just gave her a look. "Luckily, I have built a somewhat high level of immunity to your exquisite beauty. While yes your looks could kill, I am leaning more towards the run that will be the death of me."

Sarah pouted, "Are you saying you don't like my hobby?"

"Let's wait till we hear what the ER doctor will say before I answer that okay."

"You're such a wimp, you know that." Sarah was so enjoying this back and forth.

"That's why I have you Sarah. You think you can toughen me up?" Chuck tried his best to strike a body building pose.

Sarah just shook her head laughing. "Chuck I am good. Just not that good."

"Oh it's on now." Chuck started chasing her around the parking lot and before you know it they were off on their jog.

**. . .**

As Sarah made it back to the parking lot, she stopped to stretch out. A few minutes later Chuck came stumbling in. Of course she had kept a close eye on him the whole time but he started talking trash on the last mile and so she had to show him who was boss. "Well you made it… And just before my clothes started going out of style."

Chuck, even in his winded, unable to talk, barely standing erect state, had to laugh at that one.

"So, every other day we do the same thing. I try to usually run five miles but I took it easy on you today only running three. Next week we will increase and hopefully by the end of the month, you will be doing five miles easy." Sarah was stretching out her legs although the shortened run really did not even put a slight strain on her muscles.

Chuck had a look of shear terror on his face. Three miles today? Three freaking miles and he felt like his lungs were exploding. He thought for sure they had run equivalent to the Burbank marathon today. Two miles, really? He would have said something but his lungs still had not been able to fill with enough air to say anything.

"I am going to get showered and changed. You wanna come up? I assume you brought a change of clothes." Sarah was trying not to sound too eager.

"I…" Chuck was bent over, both his hands on his knees. "Home… die…. there…" That was all he could get out.

Sarah just shook her head, smiling. "Okay Chuck. Remember to drink plenty of fluids and then I will call you later. Sarah turned and headed to her room as Chuck stumbled to get into his car.

Sarah was slightly disappointed that he didn't want to come up but she could not stop smiling at how much fun she had. She would run with Bryce back when they were partners but it was like running with an IPod with legs. They never talked or really even acknowledged each others existence. Chuck on the other hand made it all about her, at least when he could still breathe. He did his best to make her laugh or to try to have her enjoy herself and she did. It was so nice just to relax and enjoy something she loved with someone she… She stopped and turned as Chuck drove away. "Thank you Chuck!" and then she headed up to shower and change.

**{* * *}**

Once home, Chuck still had a hard time moving. He luckily was able to take a shower but that was about it as he collapsed face first on his bed. His towel had fallen off and he had no strength to retrieve it. It was a minute later when his phone rang.

Without checking to see who was calling, "Hello" Chuck muffled through the bed that his face was implanted on.

"Bartowski, unless you want the analysts in DC to have a nerdgasm while reviewing surveillance, I suggest you put something on. You're already a legend back home with all your romantic crap, last thing we need you to become is some legendary porn star."

"Casey?"

"Yes Bartowski?"

"Can't move." Chuck literally could do nothing. Every muscle in his body had stopped working. He felt as if his bones were sucked out of his body and replaced by a burning jello like substance.

"Fine numb nu… Oh damn, wrong time to use that. Fine, I am calling Walker to come over and fix you up."

"Wait… wait… I will do it. Just give me a minute." Last thing he needed was Sarah coming over. It was embarrassing enough that the Major was able to see the assets… well ass. Last thing he needed was Sarah seeing it too. With all the strength he could muster, he rolled over on his back and pulled up his boxers to the best of his ability. He forgot his phone was still on.

"Oh Lord in heaven. My eyes, oh my eyes. Where is the bleach?" Then Casey disconnected the call.

The last thing Chuck thought was how Sarah was going to get it for putting him through this pain.

**. . .**

"Walker Secure."

"Casey Secure."

"What do you want Casey? It's kind of late." Sarah had just finished going over some reports and was getting ready to call Chuck before she went to bed.

There was a brief silence on the other end.

"Casey what is it?" It was odd for Casey to waste any time.

"I have some surveillance from Bartowski's room that I need you to… to look over. I need you to analyze the data you find. Tell me if anything pops out at you."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? And I thought Chuck's surveillance is your job?"

"Walker, I need your help on this one. I need your opinion on some of the information you may find."

"Whatever Casey. Just send me the surveillance and I will let you know what I find."

"Okay, it should already be in your inbox. Night Walker."

"Night Casey." With that Sarah heard the ding from her laptop next to her bed indicating an email.

She got in her favorite position, bringing the laptop around in front of her, and then opened up the email. She hit play on the file and the surveillance of Chuck's room played crystal clear on her laptop. "Wow the NSA has really come far with how clear their surveillance is." She stared at the empty room wondering what the hell Casey wanted her to see.

She was about to turn it off when Chuck stumbled into to view. "OH MY GOD!" Sarah stared in shock, mouth wide-open as she saw Chuck's naked backside on the bed. _Turn it off, turn it off _she thought as everything inside her was telling her how wrong this was. Even so, she just could not do it. She was in a trance as she saw how sexy he was naked. Every part of her was telling her this was wrong, to just turn it off, but a whole other side of her would just not let her do it. After all, Casey had wanted her to do this. There might be something vital to national security and she was doing her job.

She licked her lips without even thinking about it as she saw the muscles in his butt tense when he got a phone call. She found herself biting her lower lip as she continued watching the feed. This is wrong Walker. Your mind will never be the same unless you turn it off.

She finally let her conscious win out. No matter how badly she wanted to just sit and stare at one of the sexiest, okay two of the sexiest things she had ever seen, this was just not right. She had to turn it off and then go find Casey and shoot him. She slowly reached for the mouse to hit the stop button. She was a second too late as Chuck turned over to put his boxers on. Sarah's mind did a complete brain dump as her mouth fell wide open, yet again. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at the image on the screen. She finally hit the stop button as she continued staring at the now blank screen. Her mouth was still agape as a warmth started growing inside her. She could not control herself as the image appeared very vividly in her mind. God help me she thought. I will never be able to look at another man the same. She thought Bryce was nicely put together. Uh, hell no. What she just saw was something she would never forget and was something that would never allow her to be with another man again, and not be left wanting. How is that even possible on a man Sarah thought? I mean really?

Pull it together Walker. You have to get control. Sarah had to admit, she was seconds from jumping in the car and running over to Chuck's apartment. But then she came back to her senses as she realized where she was and more importantly, who she was. Sarah Walker did not act like this. Sarah Walker was always the consummate professional. Oh this is going to be harder then I thought. Oh nice choice of words Walker. I mean if I blow this with Chuck. Sarah could not believe what her mind was doing to her. She was actually blushing and there was absolutely no one around. Sarah had to do something quick Shower she thought, nice cold shower.

She was instantly in the shower. She did not even bother looking at the handle with the H above it. It had to be completely cold tonight.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

{Next evening at Castle}**

"Everything okay Sarah?" Chuck was sitting across from Sarah, still a little sore, down in Castle. He was a little worried because she never called last night. That and she seemed to be in a completely different world today. And why was she staring at him?

"Sarah! Everything okay?" Chuck reached across the table to gently touch her arm.

"What? Yes. Of course. What did you say?" Sarah was obviously not concentrating. She stared down at the warmth emanating from where Chuck's hand was resting gently upon her skin. How could a simple touch elicit such feelings? This was not normal. There is no way someone should have that much power over her.

"I asked if everything was okay? You didn't call me last night and you have been acting a little strange today." Chuck gently squeezed her arm to let her know it was alright though. He could have sworn her eyes changed at that point. He had seen that look before. It was on animal planet right before the mother lion was about to pounce on her evening meal.

"Sarah you're kind of freaking me out a bit."

Sarah finally snapped out of it. "Sorry Chuck it was just a _long_, very _long_ night and I had an extremely _hard_ time getting to sleep." She moved her hand away as her eyes wandered to one of the supply closets. Pull it together Walker, it was just a touch. You're trained to withstand even the worst kinds of torture. Apparently, someone forgot to add Chuck's ability to the CIA's how to withstand torture course.

"I'm sorry Sarah. If there is anything I can do for you please just let me know." He really wanted to be there for her as he could tell something was off.

Oh she was going to take him now. _"Mission"_ be damned, she was going to pull him into the supply closet and show him how much that time in the suburbs really meant to her.

"So what are you two BFF's going to be doing tonight?" Casey's voice shot down any chance of that as he gave what could only be described as a smirk towards Sarah. The look she gave him back told him he had about ten seconds to exit the room.

Chuck was still trying to figure out what Sarah was doing but Casey provided the necessary distraction. "Well big guy. Tonight is a very special night. Sarah and I will be on a mission in the land of Azeroth."

"Do I even want to know?" Asked Casey.

"Well you know Casey. You're always welcome to play. I already have an account set up for you. Your login is SugarBear007." Chuck thought he would have to run but Casey for whatever reason, gave him a break. And it didn't go unnoticed that Casey had not used any reference to their former relationship. Instead he had used BFF which was fine with Chuck.

"No thanks, I will be in the firing range, playing with the big boy toys. You two have fun." Then the big guy was off.

Sarah was smiling now. Finally coming out of her stupor as she saw Chuck organizing his two gaming centers. He had setup two high tech Castle computers, a bottle of Mountain Dew and Hot Pockets for each station. They were right next to each other. Chuck figured it would be too hard to concentrate if he sat across from her.

"Alright Sarah. This is called the World of Warcraft." He then went onto explain the concept of MMORPG and what to expect. He continued to show her the character creation screen and this seemed to peak her interest. She was not sure of the races and classes so Chuck had to explain it to her. But she was very interested in the customization of the character avatars.

Chuck had decided they would play Alliance and they chose the Ysera (pronounced Y-Sarah) server. Chuck had briefly explained the classes, Rogue, Shaman, Paladin, Priest, Mage, Warlock, Druid, and Hunter and said for her to pick one.

After a while, she decided on Paladin. She really liked the story line of the class. They were holy warriors always trying to do good. The light was what gave them strength. It really intrigued her. Chuck let her make her own character customization while he created his character.

He decided to go with a human female Rogue.

It took about ten minutes to complete the characters and then Chuck told her to hit the enter realm button. They decided to group up to do some quests.

"Okay, what is your characters name Sarah?" Chuck was already in the invite screen waiting for Sarah to say it.

"Why do you need to know his name?" Sarah seemed embarrassed just a tad.

"Well Sarah, in order for us to quest together and play together, I need to know the name of your character." Chuck was looking at her like what is the big deal.

"Fine Chuck. The name is spelled C…h….a…r…a…h…"

"Let me get this right. Charah. That is odd. Why did you pick that name?" Chuck thought maybe she just hit randomize.

"I just did okay. Now shut up and let's get this over with." She was trying to act like she was bored but she had to admit, so far the game was actually pretty fun. That and she knew how much Chuck loved playing it.

Chuck did as he was told and invited Charah to his party. It was then that Sarah punched him in the arm.

"Really Chuck. Your character name is KickAssNinjaGirl? I mean really?"

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders as he looked closer at the screen and could clearly see Sarah's character. Tall, with brown curly hair, thin of build, tan skin, and brown eyes. Chuck just rolled his eyes but did not say anything. After all his own character was a tall, white human female with long flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes. Hopefully it would not be too obvious but judging by Sarah's expression, it was already too late.

**. . .**

Chuck sighed. "Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you? Your character's stats are based on the amount of gear you wear. If you keep taking off all the clothes on your character, we are going to keep getting killed."

"You such a spoil sport, you know that Chuck?" God he was getting his panties in a bunch just because she liked seeing Charah without clothes on. I mean what was his problem.

"Okay, I understand the fascination with _clothesless_ Avatars. I mean many boys around the country do the same thing, matter of fact I would lie if I didn't take a quick peek at my character. But Sarah, we are level ten now and you really need to start getting serious. And for the love of Pete. The prettier the gear is does not mean the better. It is not a fashion show you know."

Sarah just folded her arms and looked at Chuck like don't tell me what to do with my Character.. "Well I think my ma… my character should look nice and I don't want him running around with mismatched outfits. And there is no way he is wearing a helmet. I refuse."

Chuck stared at the ceiling. "Sarah there is a way to hide the helmet so you can still see the face while he wears it. Here let me change it for you. I mean I do the same thing."

Chuck was actually laughing now as they had spent the last three hours leveling through the World of Warcraft. He was actually the one that had to tell Sarah it was time to go. She had no inclination of wanting to quit.

"Don't worry, we can get our mounts tomorrow." Chuck was shutting things down and cleaning up.

"Good. I like the pretty brown horse." Sarah seemed excited.

He hated to tell her Paladins get their own special mount. Well maybe he would get her a brown one too.

"I will give you a ride home Chuck, you ready?" Sarah was heading up the stairs.

"If it's cool with you, I will just catch a ride with Casey. Thanks again for a fun night. I hope you enjoyed it."

Sarah stood on the stairs. While she loved this easy goingness now between her and Chuck, she was not too thrilled with the constant rejections. "I had fun Chuck. Don't forget tomorrow is jogging." She smiled as she heard him groan. Oh she was going to have fun tomorrow. "Bye Chuck, call me when you get home okay?"

Chuck nodded as she hurried up the stairs and left. God he hopes that she is having fun because he knew he was having a great time. Physically it was taxing, but it just felt good. He turned to find Casey.

**. . .**

"So this is the gun range?" Chuck was mesmerized by the whole place. He actually did not even know it was down here in castle.

"Yeah and you better not touch anything or I will rip your arms out."

"Yes sir. So what are you training me on today?" Although Chuck did not like guns, he knew the best way to become good friends with Casey is to do something with him that he loves. What does Casey love more then guns? Well that would be nothing. So here he stood, ready to start the next phase of his plan. Become better friends with Casey. In a way, he was even a bit excited to be doing this.

"First things first Bartowski. You're going to get to know your gun. You're going to caress your gun. You're going to ask her dad for permission before you even take her on a date. Then when you have wined and dined her, then you can become intimate with her. Before then however, you have a lot of schmoozing to do."

Chuck just stood bug eyed. Did the Major actually just say that? "Do they come in blond Casey? You know I have this thing for blonds."

Casey paused as a laugh almost crept out of him. Almost. "Funny numb nuts, funny." Casey had Chuck sit down at a table with a bunch of gun parts spread out.

"Uh, I usually like my woman well put together Casey. This girl is falling apart."

"Well if anyone can put the pieces back together, it's you Bartowski. Now get a feel for the old girl, caress her, know where every piece goes. Once you do that, you will be ready for the next step."

Chuck just sat there staring at the pieces. He dared not look at Casey because he did not want to know whether what Casey said had a different meaning. In his heart he hoped, but he would never force the Major to come clean about his lady feelings. That would never be good. For now, it was all about the gun. "So do I get to name her?"

"Not until you can put her back together. Once you can do that and you know how to handle her the right way, she will always be there to protect you. Then you can date, marry her, and have your way with her. But don't get in a hurry, these things take time."

Okay now it's just getting obvious. This is really going to work Chuck thought.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sarah, I made it home."

"I'm glad Chuck."

"Sarah… Did you have fun tonight?"

Not even a pause. "Chuck I really did. I never thought I would have fun playing video games, but you know what. I really liked it."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Do you enjoy running?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I never liked to run before, that should be obvious. But I never had a running partner like you. I really would like you to help me get better at it. I never have been one for physical activity."

"Well I will help you if you really want me to. I would like that."

"Me too, Sarah. I really enjoy being with you. Being with you without all the other stuff hanging over our heads."

This time there was silence.

"Sarah, everything okay?"

"Yeah Chuck. I just really have had fun these last couple days. Thank you."

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that." Chuck could sense things starting to get uncomfortable. He did not want to put Sarah through this. While it is nice to hear her open up like this, he did not want her to feel pressured. "By the way Sarah, I think you are losing your touch."

"What do you mean Chuck?"

Chuck was smiling. "Well I talked to Ellie this morning and she verified that there was only a slight increase in cardiac patients last night."

"Well I guess I better try a little harder tomorrow then."

Chuck could tell Sarah was smiling. "Oh please dear God, no. I already have all of Fulcrum after me. Last thing I need is for every male between the ages of 16 and 60 to be gunning for me too."

"Hey, I saw some brunette's checking you out." Sarah was laughing now.

"And as if I thought you couldn't make me feel any worse. Just classic Walker." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Well Chuck, those brunettes seemed like nice guys."

"Oh you are so going to get it." Chuck could not believe how much he loved this back and forth.

"Well I sure hope so."

"Good night Sarah." Chuck was not sure he understood exactly what she meant by that last statement.

"You too Chuck. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you." Chuck hit the button to end the call as he held the phone to his head. "Only if those dreams are of you Sarah." Then he laid his phone down on the counter not realizing he hit the wrong button and did not end the call.

Sarah held her phone close to her. She knew Chuck must have thought he had ended the call. But she heard it. She smiled as she quickly made sure her line was ended. This is going to work out, she just knew it and there would be nothing her bosses could do about it because they were doing nothing wrong. Well, not yet anyway.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The next Chapter will be huge in how both Chuck and Sarah move forward with the plan. They will employ two very important operatives to help, Ellie and Morgan. This will be the game changer as both seek out help from those two. Remember, it has only been a few days, so things are bound to change, especially after the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Awesome

**A/N: I really just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for their reviews. I know you hear it time and time again, but I can't express to you how much I appreciate them. Even though I do not write for reviews, I write because I love this topic, I still so much appreciate and enjoy the reviews I do get. It makes me feel like the effort is worth it. Also, I have made a few good friends from this type of interaction and to me that is priceless.**

**I apologize that I don't respond to everyone, but I assure you I read and give great consideration to every single review. Thank you all again.**

**Also, a special thanks to Gladius for his beta work on this story.**

**I don't own Chuck either.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Awesome  
**

**{One Week into Mission Enduring Friendship}**

Chuck had decided to have lunch with Ellie at the Hospital. There was a lot on his mind and he really needed his sister's advice on some things. She had told him to stop by around 11:00 a.m. and she would meet him out front.

Chuck wanted to do something nice for Ellie so he stopped by the local sushi restaurant and picked up lunch for them both. The hospital had a beautiful outside veranda where families and staff could eat, so he thought they could have a little brother and sister picnic. Just some time for themselves which seemed to be harder and harder to come by lately.

Chuck had only been waiting a few minutes when Ellie came out just a few minutes after eleven. "Hey Chuck, you ready?" She hugged her brother close and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, what was that for sis?" Ellie always hugged him but just something seemed different today.

"Just worried about my baby brother. Is that okay?" Ellie gave him a huge Bartowski smile. "I just miss this Chuck, I miss just you and I. I am really happy that you came to see me today."

"Well gee Sis, if I knew all it took to make you happy was to bring you sushi and come visit you at work, I would do that all the time." Chuck gave her a little nudge as he walked with her to the eating area.

Ellie wrapped her arm securely around Chuck's as brother and sister walked through the hospital to the picnic area.

**. . .**

"So talk to me Chuck. I assume this is about Sarah." Ellie looked at Chuck, giving him her full attention.

"Well Sis, you were right. It has only been a week and I already feel… well feel relieved? Not sure if that is the right word but I feel like a burden has been lifted and I can finally start being myself around Sarah."

Ellie put her hand over Chuck's. "But it is still hard to make the separation from boyfriend to best friend, especially with someone as wonderful as Sarah."

Wow his sister knew him so well. "And as you always do, you have hit the nail on the head. That is the reason I wanted to talk to you. I really am not sure how I can continue to make that separation. She can be very persuasive if you know what I mean."

"Well here is the thing Chuck. A girl like Sarah is not going to wait around forever. You need to be very careful how you want this plan of yours to play out. If you hold back or drag your feet too long, and she wants more, then you might end up losing her. You're a super guy Chuck, but I am sure there will be another super man out there willing to sweep her off her feet. Don't let that happen. What ever you do, whatever you decide, do not procrastinate. You can be her best friend, and that is a good thing, but don't accept that as your end game."

Chuck hated to hear it, but Ellie was right about other men waiting to sweep Sarah off her feet. There were plenty of _other_ men out there that had a lot to offer. Chuck just had to figure out a way to show Sarah that he had the most to offer.

"Chuck, you have to show Sarah that you are different from other guys. I know she already cares for you and she might even love you. The problem is, right now, that love or caring isn't strong enough to overcome the fears and anxieties that she is having in her own life. Just think of what she has had to go through, her job, her childhood, everything. I only know a little and I can tell it is hard for her. She is afraid Chuck. She is afraid of losing the control that she has fought her whole life to gain." Ellie gave a sad smile towards Chuck. "And let's face it little brother, you are quite the handful. Whether you admit it or not, you are very needy."

"Wait a minute, how did this turn into a Chuck bashing session?" Chuck was sitting back, his hands up.

"Chuck, I am not saying being needy is a bad thing. But the things you need from her, she probably doesn't think she can give you. So you have to show her, at least now, the things you need, are the things she can easily give."

Chuck pondered this as he folded his hands out in front of him, staring at them as if they held the all knowing truth. Chuck spent most of his life trying to fill the needs of those around him that it didn't dawn on him how needy he could be. While most things he needed he thought were reasonable, love, loyalty, dedication, respect, there were other things that were just too much to ask of anybody. These were the things he needed to work on. In the end, he just wanted Sarah to know that all he really needed, the most important need, was her.

"So Chuck, tell me, what is the biggest need for you right now in relation to Sarah?"

Without even thinking, "I _need_ her in my life." He continued to look down at his hands.

"Do you mean you just need her living right next door?" Ellie smiled as Chuck looked up to her.

"No. I need her to be the most important part of my life."

"And Chuck, what do you _want_ most in this world?"

"I want her to _need _me to be the most important part of _her _life."

"So we start there. You have already come up with the plan. But your problem is you are too focused right now on the end game. You need to departmentalize the plan and take it one step at a time. Right now, you need Sarah in your life. You are taking the necessary steps to do that. So then it comes down to how can you become her biggest need?"

Chuck really did not know. He wished he had the 'Dummies Guide to How to Have Sarah Walker Need You', but unfortunately that book was not published yet.

"Sarah is a complicated girl Chuck. So you need to make this uncomplicated. Be there for her in everything she needs. But let her know that you are not going to be some push over that she can use and then throw away. You are more than that and even though I know she would never do that intentionally, you still need to make her realize that there is more than meets the eye with you."

Chuck lit up at this. "Wow Sis, and I thought the nerd gene skipped you, haha."

Ellie playfully slapped his hand. "Hey, I've had to raise you, and you're bound to rub off on me you know." Ellie became really serious. "Seriously Chuck and this will be my last bit of advice as you are going to have to do the rest on your own."

Chuck could see the seriousness in her face. "Okay Sis."

"Whatever you decide, don't you dare be rude to her, or treat her coldly in anyway. It is a fine line you'll have to walk. But don't ever treat her badly or be vindictive."

"Ellie I would never do that intentionally. I care about her to much to do that."

Ellie grabbed his hands in hers. "I know that little brother. You have a heart of gold and a brain the size of a watermelon. But with all that, sometimes common sense seems to elude you from time to time."

Chuck lowered his head. "Yeah tell me about it."

"Well okay, there was that one time in the fourth grade where you wanted to bring an apple…"

"Okay, okay. You made your point sis." Chuck started laughing, remembering what happened with that apple. Ellie was laughing to.

"Thank you Ellie. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you so much sis." Chuck felt so much gratitude for having Ellie in his life. He honestly didn't know what he would do without his big sis there to watch out for him.

"Chuck, I would do it a million times over. Never once did I regret what we went through together. Never. You were and always will be one of the most important things in my life. I love you Chuck."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Girls' day out huh? Sarah thought. She could not ever remember a girls' night out that didn't involve killing, seducing, or espionage of some sort. Yeah her old friends definitely made a girls' night out interesting. Tonight however it was just her and Ellie. Sarah knew in order for her plan to work, she had to involve the one individual that could provide the most intel on the target. And who knew more about the target then one Ellie Faye Bartowski.

The ladies decided to grab a bite to eat at a local restaurant and then hit a movie later. Ellie had suggested a club or bar but Sarah did not want to take the chance of what might happen if she got a few drinks in her. For the first ladies night out, she wanted to be very conservative.

"So Sarah, are you still glad you decided to move here from D.C.?" Ellie was just trying to start normal conversation.

Sarah had to remember exactly what lies were what. "I definitely am. I was lucky to find such a wonderful tour guide of Burbank when I first got here."

"You definitely were a lucky woman to find Chuck. He is an amazing man." Ellie did not try to hide her pride.

Sarah looked down at her food. "I _am_ very lucky to have Chuck in my life."

Okay, Ellie had anticipated pussy footing around, playing the back and forth game, or just ignoring the elephant in the room all together. None of that mattered now as she remembered her recent conversation with Chuck. "Sarah, I am just going to be blunt and honest with you? Do you want my brother in your life?"

Sarah was momentarily caught off guard. She was not expecting this sort of abruptness. "Well of course Ellie. Chuck means so much to me."

"But he doesn't mean everything to you does he?"

Wow was she forward. "Well that is really hard to say. Our relationship is… complicated"

"Bull crap Sarah. It really is easy to say because I have heard my brother tell me that you mean everything to him. So I guess it comes down to why doesn't he mean everything to you?" Ellie was staring Sarah right in the eyes.

Sarah had face down enemies the like no one had ever seen. Then why was it so hard to look in to the eye of Ellie Bartowski. "Ellie, it's just not that easy. There are certain things in my life that would keep me from answering your question."

"Okay Sarah, fair enough. So we know that although you mean the world to Chuck, he does not mean the world to you. Now that we have that squared away, what exactly is it that you want from my brother?"

"First off Ellie, please don't assume that your brother doesn't mean everything to me. Just because I didn't come out and say it or just because I might have things in my life that are more important, does not mean I don't care about him."

"I am sorry Sarah. Apparently you didn't understand the question. Either he does mean everything to you or he doesn't. It's not rocket science Sarah and I am not going to condemn you one way or the other. I just need to know where you stand if I am to help."

How did Ellie know she needed help? Sarah thought. "Fine Ellie. Chuck means more to me then anyone else. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sarah was starting to get a tad frustrated.

"Look Sarah, you know how much Chuck means to me. I practically raised him like a mother, so he is more to me then just a little brother. You must know I will never allow something like Jill the slut Roberts to happen to him again. Never!"

Well they definitely had that in common Sarah, thought.

"With that said, you need to know something Sarah." Ellie reached across the table to grab a hold of Sarah's hands. Sarah was a little reluctant, but Ellie was not asking. "I want to help you and my brother work this out. I see how happy he is with you. I hear the love in his voice when he talks about you. I want you in my brother's life and that is something that I take seriously. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sarah could see the determination in Ellie's eyes. She had just witnessed the conviction of someone like a mother to Chuck who would do anything to keep her brother from getting hurt. And here Ellie was, putting so much faith in Sarah. She had never seen so much faith for another human. Well that is not exactly true. There was another Bartowski that had seemed to have the same kind of faith in her. He was the reason she was here. "Ellie, please don't ask further questions or dig deeper, but I have to tell you the honest truth." Sarah took a deep breath. She knew she could not tell Ellie about her spy life, but the least she could do was be completely honest about Chuck. "The thing that means the most in this world is keeping Chuck safe. Protecting his life."

At that moment, Ellie knew that there was never another soul she would want to protect her brother then this woman that sat across from her. Ellie could see something in Sarah's eyes that just told her as long as Sarah breathed, no one would ever hurt Chuck physically. Unfortunately, physically was not enough. "Sarah, I truly believe what you are saying. But did you ever stop and think what kind of life you are protecting Chuck for?"

Sarah was confused. "I am sorry Ellie, I don't think I understand?"

Ellie sat up a little straighter, here it goes. "Sarah I know you would protect my brother, not sure how exactly. Not sure what they train you in over at the Orange Orange. Either way though I know you would. But if his life is misery and sadness, is that really your top priority? I mean if you died to save Chuck's life, and we already know you are the most important thing in his life, what exactly are you saving him for? What kind of life do you expect Chuck to have without you a major part of it? I understand the need for human life, but if you are asking me if I would rather live sixty years in sadness and misery over spending one to five years in complete happiness. I am taking the five years. Do you understand?"

Sarah was speechless. She did not know what to say. She thought in her head, protecting Chuck was enough. Keeping him out of a bunker, keeping him out of the hands of Fulcrum, keeping him safe. She thought that was enough to show him how much she loved him. He had to know already that she would die for him, but as Ellie said, would she be destroying the one thing that he loved the most?

"Sarah let me tell you about this wonderful, loving, caring, sweet man. When Chuck was a little boy, he absolutely loved our mom and dad. He looked up to his dad like he was a true hero, and his mom, although she was not the touchy feely type, he still loved her without end. The greatest thing to him was when mom used to lay in bed with him and read him stories. He cherished those times. Then one day, mom left, without a word, without anything, she was just gone. It ruined Chuck. Dad tried to be there but it was obvious mom's absence was devastating to him too. Eventually, he abandoned us also. Maybe not physically at first, but he was definitely gone."

Sarah sat there as this sounded a little familiar to her own upbringing.

"So the two most important people in Chuck's life just left him, abandoned him. It took him years to be able to even function. Luckily he had Morgan and myself to help. His best friend was huge in helping him deal with the sadness and pain. In all honesty, Morgan helped me too. Not the same way as Chuck but he did. So Chuck valued friendship almost as much if not possibly more then his relationship with his mom and dad.

Now fast forward to Stanford. He met a very close friend that became his best friend and then he met that which shall not be named. I had never seen him so excited and so in love before now. Well you know what happened next. So Chuck lost faith in his mom and dad, he lost faith in one of his best friends, and he lost faith in his girlfriend. It once again almost destroyed him."

Sarah could not help the pain as it emanated from her heart. She had known all this before, but had never heard it in this context. Her and Chuck were so much alike. The pain and sadness they both had to endure throughout their lives. She could not help it as the tears started falling. She realized where Chuck always had Morgan and Ellie to help him through the tough times, she had nobody. That was different now, she only wished they could have met each other long before their lives went to hell.

"Now listen sweetie, I am not telling you this so you can feel sorry for Chuck. I am telling you this so you understand my brother is not wired the same way as so many others out there in this world. People use terms like best friend, lovers, boyfriends, family, they use these terms as important titles in their life. Chuck uses them as life lines. These are not titles to him, they are his world. When you are a friend or family member of Charles Bartowski, you have someone in your life that would do anything for you. You have the most loyal human being there is. So Sarah, you have to ask yourself, how important is it to you to have Chuck in your life?"

Sarah was shaking her head. "But Ellie I want to show him he means everything to me. I want him to know how important he is…"

"Then do it Sarah. Just do it. Stop hiding, stop making excuses. If you care about my brother then take the leap. I will guarantee you it will not be something you regret. You just have to do it. Show him your true honest to goodness feelings and do it often."

"But that is the thing Ellie, I _try_ to give him what I can, but it's never enough."

Ellie leaned closer, looking Sarah directly in the eyes, "Then try harder."

**

* * *

**

**{* * *}**

Chuck knew that it was girls night out with Ellie and Sarah so he figured, hey what the heck, why not have guys night out. Okay guys night out consisted of the Arcade on the board walk and dinner at Subway, but to Chuck and Morgan, it was the best night ever.

"So Chuck, you and Sarah? How are things?" Morgan did not always like to bring up his arch-nemesis, okay, his competition, but he knew how important she was to Chuck, and that made it important to him.

"Well little buddy, things are different now." Chuck sat across from Morgan as he was eating his foot long marinara meatball sub on white bread.

"How,so? Talk to me?" Morgan switched into to his therapist mode.

Chuck did a double take at how Morgan was acting, but he thought, why not. "Well, Sarah wants to take things slow, and I don't think she is all in. Things are complicated, with her career and such and I am just not at the top of her priority list. I just wish I meant more to her, you know man."

"I hear you Chuck. The yogurt business can be very lucrative and you have to understand, girls like Sarah, career always comes first."

Chuck looked at Morgan and realized he was completely serious. "Yeah, just can't compete with the greater yogurt."

"I hear you buddy, I hear you. So where do you want this relationship to go?" Morgan had his head tilted and his hand under his chin, encouraging Chuck to proceed.

"Well buddy, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Besides you and Ellie of course. I want to always have her in my life."

"Do you see yourself being married, having kids, the whole white picket fence thing?" asked Morgan.

Chuck eyes were wide open. "To be honest, that has always been my dream before. But after I met Sarah, none of that seemed to matter as much. Yeah I would like all that stuff, but I just want Sarah."

"But she is not as committed in the relationship as you. Does that sound right?" asked Morgan.

"Well she is committed in certain areas, way committed, but in the areas I would like, not so much."

"Well I think Dr. Morgan has a plan." Morgan was in deep thought.

Chuck waited for a few minutes. "Well, do I get to hear this plan?"

"Sarah is a complicated girl my friend. You need to play hard to get. Trust me, if anyone knows the downside to playing easy to get, it's me. Take it from the pro, hard to get will make her _want_ you more."

"What? What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"You can not give in to the physical stuff right now. A woman likes the feeling of being pursued. Don't make it easy on her but yet do not be rude and cold. She will pretty soon figure out that what you want so badly is what she wants. It's like a diet man. People crave the most what they can't have especially after they have gorged on it for so long. You are going to need to be that chocolate croissant that Sarah loves but can't have. Pretty soon, if you hold out long enough, she will bring down the wrath of God to get a taste of that croissant."

Chuck had to wonder if he would have nightmares about being a giant croissant chased by the huge blond Sarah Walker. Of course now that he thinks about it. "Buddy, you're a genius."

"Yes, yes, it's a burden I must bear." Morgan was almost blushing. "Just remember, give her a crumb or two here and there. Don't let her turn to something as a replacement like an egg McMuffin or the cardboard container it comes in."

"So you think this will work?" Chuck was still a little skeptical.

"Hey, it's your buddy Morgan. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Next Day}**

Sarah had been debating whether this would be a good idea or not. She had such a good talk with Ellie the other day that she knew she wanted to do even more. She wanted to try harder. Her mission plan was not just to show Chuck how much she loved him, she knew a lot of the problems were hers and hers alone. But she has gotten a taste of this true friendship thing and she wanted more. However, it was starting to wear on her that Chuck and her had lost the physical contact that came from being in a cover relationship. Yeah, she was to blame, but she did not realize just how much she needed Chuck's touch. It was like a drug to her and even though she knew there was still the 49B lurking out there, she had to do something to survive her current state. At this rate, she might just be willing to shoot Beckman herself just so she can make out with Chuck.

Sarah paused, actually a lot longer then she should have. But shooting Beckman would be a bad thing. Right?

Anyway, she had to figure out a way to balance her needs with Chuck's needs, without ruining this great relationship they were building. Its funny as Sarah thought about her need for Chuck. She never once in her entire life experienced anything like this. She never craved men's attention or touch, but yet they always seemed to offer it up so freely. She never realized what a true man was like until she met Chuck. That of course made it even worse because now he was not giving her the need that she needed for him to need to fill with his need. Oh man she was so screwed up.

So now she stood outside the home to one Morgan Grimes. This was a very slippery slope and she needed to tread carefully. Sarah knew she was not Morgan's favorite person, but she needed his help in this plan of hers. So the first part of her mission plan was to get enough information to figure out how to keep Chuck satisfied in knowing how much she cared for him until she could come up with a way to subvert her employer and show Chuck just how much she wanted him. Obviously the way things were before was not enough and something more needed to be done. So she had to rely on the one person that knew Chuck best, one Morgan Grimes. Here goes nothing, she thought as she knocked on the door.

. . .

Sarah sat uncomfortably on the couch while Morgan sat fidgeting right next to her.

"So Sarah, what can I do for you? I assume this is about Chuck?" Morgan was looking off at the far wall.

"Well Morgan, you and I don't talk much. I figured maybe we needed to get to know each other better." Sarah was feeling really awkward right now.

Morgan stood up, which surprised Sarah. He turned to her, "Look Sarah, I am just going to cut to the chase. You may have the looks, but let me be very clear, I will always be Chuck's best, best friend." Morgan folded his arms in front of his chest as he stared directly into Sarah's eyes.

Okay, that was a little unexpected Sarah thought. I just came here to have a friendly conversation. Why did he have to take this attitude? "Look Morgan, I did not mean to offend you, I just wanted…"

"No you look. You have been toying around with my best bud for way to long. I am tired of it. I have already had to pick up the pieces from Jill, and I am not about to let _MY_ best friend go through that again." Morgan was not backing down.

Now this is getting ridiculous. Sarah was hoping to stay calm, but something in Morgan's tone was just begging her to react.

This time Morgan pointed right in Sarah's face. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You think you can just play him, use him, and then throw him away when a bigger fish comes along. But you know what miss high and mighty Sarah Walker, maybe a girl like you just doesn't deserve a guy like Chuck."

Sarah had enough as she jumped to her feet and stared down at Morgan who now was not as confident as before. "Listen Morgan, I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare judge me. I care about Chuck and I would never do anything like that to him."

Morgan just shook his head. "You say that, but actions speak louder then words miss Walker. What exactly have you done for Chuck huh? Except string him along and then when it got to serious, you just broke his heart. And now you think you have a right to be called his friend. That is an honor that should not be taken lightly. And don't even think you will be ever considered his best friend, ever. I have earned that right. The way you have been treating him…" Morgan paused for dramatic affect, "you're no better then Jill Roberts." Morgan harrumphed as his bravery was somewhat coming back.

That was all Sarah could take, that was it. If she had her gun she would have put a cap right between his eyes. Of all the things to say, Morgan just pulled out the biggest bomb of all. Sarah was losing it and she knew she was better then this. But damn it, Jill Roberts? Really?

Sarah just wanted to punch Morgan now, looking at his smug little face. If this little runt thinks that she can't care for Chuck and show Chuck just how much he means to her, then Morgan can go to hell. Oh she will show him how close her and Chuck can be. Yeah, Morgan Grimes is about to get a rude awakening if he thinks he has sole claim to Chuck. Sarah just tilted her head. "I will show you and this whole damn world just how much I love Chuck Bartowski. And there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it." Sarah then not so gently shoved Morgan aside as she stormed out of his house, slamming the front door so hard it almost broke the side window. "Jill freaking Roberts my ass" yelled Sarah as she got into her car and sped off.

About a minute after Sarah left, Morgan finally was able to breathe again. He checked his pants to make sure he did not need a new pair. Nope, everything's good, but that was close. Morgan then went and peeked outside the window making sure Sarah was no where to be seen.

He then turned and headed to the bathroom. He reached under the sink and pulled out the pay per use phone he had hidden there. He dialed the only number he ever would dial on this specific phone.

"Morgan Secure."

"Ellie Secure. How did it go Morgan?"

"Well, she is a tough customer but I did exactly what you said."

"Do you think she bought it?"

"Well judging by the broken hinges on my front door, I would say she bought it hook, line, and sinker."

"Very good Morgan. I owe you. But remember, not a word to anybody."

"No worries Ellie. I want Chuck and Sarah back together just as much as anybody. I just hope Sarah won't kill me. She can be very scary you know."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that Morgan. Now I have to run. Good job little man. This is going to work."

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Morgan."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Later that night}**

Ellie sat in bed, fully awake while Devon, was not being awesome with his snoring. She was contemplating if she had done the right thing in speaking with Chuck and Sarah and initiating her own plan with Morgan Grimes. Of course she would never let anything hurt Chuck, and that is why she was taking the leap with Sarah. She knew Sarah was exactly what Chuck needed.

Her heart broke thinking of all the things Chuck had to go through. Sure she went through a lot herself, but she had Devon. Everyone Chuck had, usually hurt him in some way. It always came down to her and Morgan. They were Chuck's rock, but it was time to bring someone else aboard. Sarah was the game changer. The ultimate end game. It could go bad, but the chance at how great it could be out weighed any thoughts of it not working out.

Ellie loved Chuck so much, and she knew without a doubt that he needed Sarah, maybe even more then he knew. But she had to wonder if Sarah needed Chuck just as much or more then he needs her. How bad was Sarah's childhood? How bad was her life up to the point she met Chuck. Well maybe bad was not the word to use. But whatever Sarah's life was like, Ellie would bet the farm that Chuck could make it so much better.

She smiled as she looked over at Devon. There was one thing Ellie knew for sure. Chuck and Sarah together for real would be the greatest thing in the world. She giggled a bit, it would be Awesome.


	5. Chapter 5 Sacred Trust

**A/N:** ** Okay this begins at the timing of Chuck vs. The Beef Cake. It will pick up if you remember where originally Chuck went into the Orange Orange to break up with Sarah… again. Then later that night, they had the mission to get the intel from Cole's belt buckle. Well the next two Chapters will be dealing with this time frame. I am trying to stay as close to what the information was given in the episode but putting my spin on it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks again to Gladius for help with redoing this chapter about 20 times :)**

**Also I don't own Chuck.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Sacred Trust**

Sarah was standing in the Orange Orange, cleaning the counter tops. Though her mind was far away as she thought about the last two weeks. She paused momentarily to think that it was actually two weeks ago that she had the worst night of her life when she had to reject Chuck. It was something she would never forget seeing the pain she had caused the one man that didn't deserve it. Even if she was some stranger, someone that wasn't in love with him, even if she was someone that didn't have feelings for him, just a human being with an ounce of openly visible emotion would have probably shown more pity on him then she did. She never hated her job before for training her to compartmentalize the emotions that she felt. But before Chuck, she never had many emotions to compartmentalize. Now however, her feelings for Chuck were so strong, it took everything she had to keep them in check just like a good CIA Agent was taught to do. Either way, blame it on what you will, she should have never handled the situation the way she did instead of internalizing the pain.

They say hindsight is 20/20 and now she knows why. Even as she confronted Chuck, she couldn't understand why she didn't handle it differently. It was uncalled for and at least now she knew why. She actually figured it out as they were removing the last bit of furniture from their home in the suburbs. She was angry. Angry that it wasn't truly real. Angry that just like the furniture, the government was taking everything from her. So who did she take out her anger and frustration on? The one man in this world that didn't disserve it. _Real classic Walker_. She just shook her head as she continued to clean.

And after all that, after all the broken promises, the cover after cover after stupid cover, the continued let down time after time; what does Chuck do? Instead of moping around or acting like some love sick ex-boyfriend, he becomes her best friend. He treats her with a kind of respect that no one has ever shown her before. He doesn't expect anything and doesn't even show in the slightest that he is upset or not satisfied with their current arrangement. He is everything to her and she can honestly say he is the best friend she's ever had. Of course she still wants more, but that will have to come in time. She's already begun implementing her own mission plan, which started with the conversation with Ellie and that little Buy More gremlin Morgan Grimes. Today however was going to suck and suck bad. She knew it was going to be fake, Chuck knew it was going to be fake, hell even Casey knew; it was his idea. Even so, it still sucked and she hated it. This would make it official. Sure the 'plan' was to make it look good for their employer, but it also signified the end of their cover relationship. Oh yeah, it was going to be a bad day.

The bell above the front door rang and her heart fluttered as she saw who it was. _Here we go_ she thought. Time to break up… again. At least it won't be too hard to sell it this time. Oh Chuck better be right about this Sarah thought as she took a breath and waited for it.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Team Intersect had just finished up the briefing with General Beckman. Their mission was to retrieve the intel from a Fulcrum agent's belt buckle. It was going down tonight and Sarah would be called on to get the belt buckle by any means necessary. Everyone in Castle could tell that Sarah was not thrilled at all about her mission objective.

Casey had already headed to the armory to prepare his gear for the mission and Chuck was readying to head back to the Buy More. Sarah could see he was looking a little down. She couldn't tell if it was an act or if it was from the mission details. She had to find out though.

She quickly caught up with Chuck as he was passing one of the supply closets in Castle. In the blink of an eye she pulled Chuck into the closet with her and closed the door.

Chuck had a look of panic on his face; he really had no idea what Sarah was doing.

"Chuck, I just wanted to talk to you. Off-grid and I didn't want to wait until you got home."

Chuck was still a little freaked out but he could tell by the look in Sarah's eyes that at least she wasn't angry with him.

"Are you okay Chuck? I mean with everything?" Sarah truly was concerned.

"Well let's just say I would rather be playing World of Warcraft, or shoot, even running with you then you having to do this tonight." Chuck looked away. He didn't want to come across as being jealous.

"Hey." Sarah turned his head so he would look at her. "So do I, okay? You believe me don't you Chuck?"

"I want to believe you Sarah. I just know how much you love missions. I have a hard time believing you would rather be hanging out with me." Chuck tried to give her a fake smile like he was trying to joke. Unfortunately, she saw straight through it.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason I like going on missions so much is because you're there with me?" Sarah just looked at him like, take that.

Chuck had to admit, that caught him a little off guard. "Actually no it didn't occur to me but it's sure nice to hear," Chuck tried to change the subject. "Are you okay from our earlier breakup? Casey sure made it look good with that comment about a trained assassin with a knife in her hand huh?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "You were quite convincing in that little presentation. Are you sure it wasn't real?" Sarah held up her arms knowing Chuck was going to say something about the friendship thing. "I know, I know Chuck, it was a breakup of our cover relationship, not our friendship."

"Well you don't have to make it sound like that. Aren't you glad to be out from the cover? Now Beckman hopefully won't be hounding us so much." Chuck was looking at her now. He really wanted to see her response.

"Was it really so bad?" Sarah was probably giving more then she should.

"Only if it wasn't real," Chuck responded.

_Fair enough_ Sarah thought. "I want to call you before the mission tonight okay? I just have a strange feeling about tonight."

"Sure. And don't forget it's your turn to do Friend's Night this week okay?" Chuck could swear he saw her eyes light up.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Sarah.

They were just about to leave when Chuck stopped and turned around, looking at the supply closet. "You know, for a supply closet, there really is a lot of room in here." He mused.

Oh she knew it alright as she pulled Chuck out of the closet. It wasn't like she hadn't fantasized about what her and a certain nerd could do with all that room; and talking was definitely not it.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

It was only about an hour until the mission commenced and Chuck was getting ready. With all things said, even after their earlier conversation, he was not thrilled that Sarah had to go on a seduction mission to try to get the data from this guy's belt. One thing he was proud of himself for was that he really was not jealous. Of course a lot of that had to do with how adamant Sarah was about just taking the mark up to his room and tranqing him without anything else happening. But of course Beckman would have none of that. Sarah was to extract not only the information from the belt, but in the process, hopefully find out who is contacts were. She was pissed though and that made him feel a tad better. However good he felt at Sarah's response to her mission meant nothing compared to how worried he was about her safety. This guy she had to seduce was no push over and if Sarah was not on her game, something bad could happen to her.

It was then his cell rang once with the theme song to FireFly. He counted to ten in his head then went to the bathroom as if nothing was wrong. Once in the john, he reached under the sink cabinet and pulled out the burn phone, the one Casey suggested he use to communicate under the radar with Sarah. He knew this was not good if she wanted him to call her on the burn phone instead of the regular.

"Bartowski secure and in the john."

"Walker secure and you're gross."

"Hey, I am in the john, not using it."

"Sure, whatever Chuck."

"What's wrong Sarah, are you okay?" He could sense in her voice that something was wrong.

_Slight pause._

"I don't want to do this tonight. I'm just going to tranq him Chuck. Then we can just beat the information out of him."

Chuck looked up at the ceiling. He did not want her to do this either, and her alternative option was appealing; however they had to not only get the buckle, but they had to find out as much intel as they could. It could take days to extract the kind of intel they needed by interrogation. "I don't want you to do this either. I hate that the CIA makes you do these things."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"You do know I never take it all the way right?"

Chuck shook his head. I mean he always had faith in Sarah to make the right decision. He knew she wasn't like Carina, and even though Casey would normally go out of his way to make it sound worse when Sarah had to do a seduction mission, he still had believed in her. She took her job seriously, and even though he may have thought of it out of anger, Sarah was no tool for the government, nor for anyone. She was the strongest person he ever knew. He still wanted to hear her reaffirmation, "What do you mean Sarah?"

"I mean I never let it get too far where I actually have sex with the mark. I have never done that and I never will."

"Not even with Lon Kirk, I mean…" He just wanted to hear it from her. It was so nice to hear Sarah say the things he had always hoped.

"Chuck, do you really think that little of me?"

"Of course not Sarah. I just thought… Well the way Casey always talks about it and then Carina, I just always assumed."

"You sure have a lot to learn about the CIA. They would never encourage that type of behavior especially from an agent. Can you imagine the lawsuits if they required their agents to whore themselves out like that?"

"I never quite looked at it like that to be honest." Did he just feel like the heaviest burden had been lifted from his shoulder?

"Some agents obviously take advantage of it and some even enjoy it. But I just wanted you to know that I never have or will do that with a mark, ever."

"Do those rules apply to an asset?" Chuck hoped she could tell he was trying to be funny, well sort of.

_Another pause._

"Are you flirting with me Chuck?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Chuck, what would I do without you?"

Chuck could tell her mood had changed. He could sense the happiness now return in her voice. "Seriously though Sarah, I want you to know that I never once thought that little of you. Where some may think sex is the greatest weapon a female agent can have, I always knew you were so much more then that. Your smarter then most people out there, your ability to analyze the information on the spot is almost as good as mine, wink, wink, and you have to be the strongest and most athletic person I have ever known. Of all your weapons, and of course I am _**not**_ speaking from experience, I would think sex would be lowest on your list."

_{Silence}_

_Oh crap, did I say something wrong? Me and my big mouth._ "Sarah?"

"Chuck, I don't know if I should come over there and kiss you or if I should beat your ass. That was the nicest and somewhat most disturbing thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well I know we are both communicationally challenged but I hope you understood what I was saying. I just wanted you to know that I respect you, and without sounding stupid, I really look up to you Sarah." Chuck thought he heard a gasp on the other end. Oh man did I do it again. Stupid Chuck, stupid Chuck.

"Chuck do you even realize how special you just made me feel. You jerk! Now I can't do the mission."

He could just hear the ribbing now from Casey if Sarah backed out of the mission. He had to be there for her though, "I tell you what. Why don't we come up with a code phrase? Something just you and I know. Something that when we hear it, we know that we are thinking about one another. A way to remember what we have talked about."

"You mean like a best friend code or something?"

"You catch on quick Walker. What should it be? And don't you dare be gross."

"That was not my fault last time at the restaurant. You started it Chuck."

"That waiter will never be the same." Chuck laughed at the memory of just how disgusted the waiter was.

"Thank you Chuck."

"For what Sarah?"

"For just making me happy. For being there for me."

"That's what friends are for Sarah. So what about that code phrase?"

"How about brunettes suck?"

"Sarah. I am trying to be serious. This is important to me." Chuck just smiled.

"Jill's a bitch? Is that a better code phrase?"

"How about Bryce is a douche bag?"

"Now that one I like."

Chuck could almost sense her smiling. "I think I got it. Blond's have more fun. So when ever you say that, I know you are doing good and thinking about me."

"I like that Chuck. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Sarah!"

"Bye Chuck."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

They had arrived at the hotel and everyone was set up. Casey was in his usual spot tending bar, and Chuck was sitting there giving him a hard time. The team was ready as Sarah approached the mark.

"Casey, I bet she has him eating out of her palm in less then five minutes." Chuck was stealing glances at Sarah. He saw she was wearing the bracelet that he gave her for Christmas. He had tried to convince her wearing it during missions wasn't a good idea but she refused to take it off. Matter of fact, she hadn't stopped playing with it since they met at Castle for the mission earlier tonight.

"You're awful confident aren't you Bartowski?"

"Come on Casey. Look how beautiful she is. You would either have to be dead or gay not to be with her. And honestly, I am pretty sure the dead would come to life and the gay man might just swing to the other side of the fence if they spent any time with Sarah."

"Chuck. You do realize the two way comms are hot now, right?"

"Oh crap. Thanks for telling me that ahead of time you jerk."

"_Well after all, blond's have more fun." _Chuck heard in his ear piece. He froze as he slowly turned around. He saw the look of mischief on Sarah's face as she gave him her your so dead look.

"I think I'll shut up now." As he turned back around towards Casey.

Chuck put his hand over his ear piece. "But you do have to admit Casey, she looks so amazing tonight doesn't she? And her looks are probably the least of her best qualities. I couldn't imagine if these marks got to really know her. To know how smart she is. How thoughtful and caring she can be. How athletic and competitive she is…"

Casey was shaking his head.

"What?" Chuck still had his hand covering his ear piece.

"Moron. She can still hear you through my ear piece."

Chuck started banging his head against the bar. "I just can't win. I think Sarah is going to have me doing kick boxing this week after tonight. She probably already has the life size picture of my face hanging on her punching bag."

"_I'm sorry, Sarah was your name? Is there something you find funny?" _The mark was addressing Sarah with a tad bit of annoyance.

Chuck looked up to Casey who was now giving him the 'I am going to kill you' look. "Bartowski, will you please shut your pie hole? You've got Walker laughing her ass off already and she's just started the mission."

"Sorry." Then in a whisper, "Sorry Sarah."

**. . .**

It was moments later Sarah and the mark were heading up to his room. Casey had already left to check on the guys Chuck flashed on near the elevator. This left Chuck alone at the bar, listening to Sarah and her mark. It was getting very heated and even though Chuck had promised himself he would not let this get to him, it was.

"_Well as I said before, blond's have more fun."_ It sounded through his ear piece. He did not catch the before or even after, he just knew she was thinking of him. She must have sensed how we was feeling and even completely engrossed in her mission, she thought to let him know she was okay.

. . .

"_Oh Chuck!"_ Chuck froze as he heard Sarah moan his name.

"_Chuck, Chad, hell you can call me Gertrude for all I care."_ That must have been the mark talking.

What was Sarah thinking? She just called his name while trying to seduce a mark? That could get her killed. Then he heard her asking the man to slow down. It wasn't what she said but the tone in which she said it. He could tell something was wrong.

"Casey, you have to go help Sarah."

"Little busy here Bartowski." Casey was pinned down in the elevator, taking heavy gun fire.

Chuck was already on his way as he heard the emergency code phrase. Luckily he never took his ear piece out or he would have missed it and missed the room number. He knew Sarah would be pissed but he had to go help her all by himself.

**. . .**

Chuck finally broke through the door only to find Sarah pinned up against the side wall by her throat. The mark had her throat securely in his outstretched hand while the other looked as if it was getting ready to punch her. Chuck instantly analyzed the situation and took in his environment. The mark had no weapon in his hand, Sarah was in trouble, there was a gun lying very close to where Sarah and the mark stood. He had to act quickly. He instantly saw her face as she was trying to tell him to get out, but he couldn't. Seeing her skirt ripped and blouse in tatters, something inside him snapped. He wasn't a fighter, but he wasn't exactly a push over either. Growing up protecting Morgan gave him some skills. Chuck had played enough football with Devon and his buddies to figure out any size with enough force and momentum could cause damage. So he went for it, charging full steam as the mark was reaching for the gun which happened to be dangerously close.

The mark never knew what hit him as the full force of one Charles Irving Bartowski impacted with the mark and sent the guy flying into the side wall. Chuck realized suddenly why he didn't like football and why he should really start eating more to fill out his lanky frame. The impact shook every part of him to his core, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

Sarah had already retrieved the gun and was aiming it directly at the dazed assailant. She gave Chuck the dirtiest look after making sure he was okay.

Chuck still couldn't get the image of Sarah being attacked out of his head. He had seen her attacked numerous times, but this was different. This struck him at the core. It was the only explanation for where he got the courage to do what he did next. He walked over to the mark who was still on one knee, trying to regain his composure. "Do you even realize what you did? Do you know who that beautiful woman is over there? Do you have a clue of how wonderful she is? And you treat her like a piece of meat? You sick bastard!" Then Chuck punched the mark across the face. He would never be compared to Muhammad Ali, but for a skinny nerd working at the Buy More, the punch did a lot more damage then even Chuck anticipated. He gave one final look at the mark, then turned and walked back towards Sarah. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he stood next to her, wrapping her in her over coat.

Sarah was speechless. She had never seen Chuck act like this. She never had a partner that would have stood up for her like that. Sure they would have came in to save the day, but it would have been for the mission first, her second. Not even Bryce would have done what Chuck did; Bryce would have just reprimanded her for letting the mark get the upper hand. But Chuck, his first reaction was to defend her honor. A part of her was a little angry that he risked his life coming up here instead of Casey, but she just could not shake the feeling of pride that was overtaking her. She looked to Chuck, still keeping her gun aimed at the mark. She mouthed "Thank you."

That is when Casey finally stormed into the room.

"Guys, we've got to go!

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck was back in his room after one very exciting night. The Fulcrum agent that he punched turned out to be an MI6 agent, the modern day James Bond. Chuck was still a little pissed at the guy for the way he treated Sarah although they came to find out he assumed she was an undercover Fulcrum agent. Chuck gave him a break after his explanation and the fact the guy saved their lives. He wasn't completely satisfied, but he had to admit, the guy was impressive as an agent. He was amazing to watch as he got them out of the mess at the top of the hotel building. It was then the FireFly theme interrupted his thoughts.

Chuck quickly went to the bathroom. "Chuck secure."

"Sarah Secure."

_Brief silence._

"I am glad you called Sarah. You were amazing tonight."

"Well I don't feel amazing. I hated what happened tonight."

"What do you mean hated Sarah?"

"Chuck. I mean I know I can handle myself, and I know that Agent Barker was just playing a role, but it sickens me to think that there are men like that out there. I mean what if it wasn't me up in that room and what if I didn't have you?"

"Well I'll admit, I got really scared when things started going bad. I know you could handle yourself, but it scared me to think someone was taking advantage of you."

"Chuck, why can't all men be more like you?"

Okay, Chuck really didn't know how to respond to that. "Hey, I'm nothing special. I just happen to respect others, especially women and most especially you."

"And that's exactly what I mean. Thank you so much for being there for me tonight. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"Oh come on Sarah, you can do anything. But thank you for saying that. I can honestly say there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you… and Casey of course." _Whew, that was close_, Chuck thought.

"Speaking of which. Do you think you can make sure you're with me tomorrow at Castle? I mean I know I can handle myself, but this Agent Barker is really getting on my nerves. Maybe if he thought, you know, we were an item he'd lay off."

"Yeah, like he would believe that. He seems too smart to fall for something like that."

"That's true. He would never think a girl like me could be with a wonderful guy like you. Gee Chuck, thanks for making me feel worse then I already am."

"Wait… What? What are you talking about? That's not what I meant."

"It's okay Chuck, I get it. I just wish you wouldn't rub it in my face all the time."

"Sarah. Are you kidding me? I meant it the other way around. He would never believe…"

"Chuck I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sarah? Sarah?" No response as she disconnected the call.

Well good going Chuck. Way to be the gentleman there. But she knew what he meant right? I mean it was obvious wasn't it? He quickly tried calling her back but she wouldn't take his call. Damn it Sarah Walker.

Chuck quickly made a decision. He got dressed, grabbed his keys, and headed over to Sarah's hotel.

**. . .**

He stood outside the door. He hesitated as he prepared to knock. One never knew what to expect when standing outside the door to one Sarah Walker. He had some awesome experiences, but then one not so awesome. Here goes nothing, he reached to knock but the door slowly opened.

Chuck froze in mid knock. "Uh Sarah, you okay?" Chuck could see that it looked like Sarah had been emotional.

She just shook her head no.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. Why would that get you so upset? You know how I am and you have to know what I meant." Chuck cautiously reached out his hand to stroke her arm. "Sarah I need to know you're going to be okay."

Sarah just stood there with her head against the door. His warm hand felt so good against hers. But why does he always do this to her? His words shouldn't elicit such strong emotions from her but they always did, especially tonight. Tonight things were off with what happened in the hotel room with Agent Barker. It was just something about that experience really unnerved her and she needed Chuck to be there for her.

Chuck could see that Sarah was hurting. He was positive it was more then what he said but he didn't want to push it even more. He thought of something Sarah had said on the phone. He knew she had probably been through some horrible things throughout her spy life, but for whatever reason, the experience in the hotel really got to her. Yeah Agent Barker ended up being one of the good guys, but Sarah could have just as easily got herself in a bad situation. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah looked at him with longing in her eyes. "Will you just stay with me tonight? Just as friends of course," Sarah added to keep any objections from him away.

Chuck knew this was a slippery slope but he couldn't deny the need to be there for his best friend. "Of course Sarah."

**. . .**

Sarah had been nestled in Chuck's arms for most of the night. She was still having a hard time sleeping and she knew Chuck hadn't slept at all. He was so good to her, she thought. He would rub her arm or just whisper that everything was going to be all right. He did everything she needed to feel safe.

"Chuck, I want to tell you something." Sarah wouldn't look at him, she just knew this would be too hard. Instead, she just pulled his arm tighter around her.

"Sure Sarah." Chuck gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Chuck, you remember how upset I was back when we had to do that mission at my old high school reunion? Well I told you how bad my high school life was but I never mentioned _everything_ about why it was so bad."

Chuck could feel the tension fill Sarah. He did not want to interrupt by saying anything so he just held her to provide as much comfort as he could.

"When I was in the tenth grade. I had to stay late for orchestra rehearsal. Well of course my father was nowhere to be found so I was stuck at school waiting for him to pick me up. It was then one of the football players came up to me and started talking to me. I really thought he was interested and next thing I know, we're in his van and things started getting way out of control. I didn't even want to kiss him, I just was happy for some kind of attention that didn't involve being made fun of or being picked on. I really thought he was being nice. But then he wouldn't take no for an answer. He forced himself on me and no matter how hard I tried to fight him, I couldn't do anything. I'd never been more scared in my entire life." Sarah paused as she felt Chuck tensing. She could feel his anger and that wasn't what she wanted. "Chuck, my dad finally showed up before the worst happened and luckily I got away. And don't worry, a year later I beat the living snot out of the guy. It was actually at that moment in the van that I knew I had to learn to defend myself. It was also when I started learning to use knives." Sarah could feel Chuck relax a bit after this. She smiled a tad knowing that Chuck would do anything to protect her no matter how crazy it seemed.

"Anyway, because of that experience, I've always try to be very careful with seduction missions. I try to never allow myself to be put in that predicament again. Tonight, when everything was said and done, and I was by myself. Memories of that horrible night in high school came pouring back."

Chuck could not keep quiet any longer. "And of course I acted like a real prick. Especially when you needed me. I'm such a jerk Sarah." Chuck was sick to his stomach thinking about what Sarah had to go through. She always had the Wonder Woman persona like nothing could harm her, but thinking back to her time in high school where she was vulnerable, it just made Chuck feel bad.

This time Sarah did turn in his arms to look at him. She ran her hand along his face. "Chuck, I have never told anyone about that night in high school. Not Carina, not Bryce, not even my Dad. For all he knew we were just a couple of teenagers making out. But Chuck, I told you because you mean more to me than anything or anyone. You're my…best friend Chuck and I hope now you'll understand how serious that is to me. I needed you and guess what Chuck, you were there for me. You're here for me, thank you Chuck."

The emotion between them was so intense right now. It wasn't lustful, sexual, or about friendship, this was something much more. Chuck would never be able to explain what the emotion was, but it was the strongest thing he ever felt. He knew at that moment that he'd do whatever it took to make Sarah happy. He never wanted to see the hurt in her eyes, or hear the hurt in her voice ever again. "Sarah I'll always be there for you. But just like tonight, all you have to do is let me in."

Sarah couldn't help herself. She gave Chuck a quick kiss. She knew she shouldn't have but Sarah had to give him reassurance the only way she knew how. She quickly turned around and snuggled back in his arms. She had to or this night would quickly go where they knew it couldn't. Sarah wanted to cry at how wonderful she felt in his arms but also scream at how frustrated she was that they couldn't take things further. Matter of fact, she knew if Chuck had just said the word, she would probably do anything for him right now. She had shared one of the most intimate things with him and this was huge to her. In a strange way, giving him that piece of her past meant more to her then if she would have made love to him. This was something only shared between her and Chuck. That was how much she trusted him. It was how much she loved him. She just prayed that he knew it.

"Thank you Sarah." Chuck kissed the back of her head and held her close.

Sarah smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _He did know_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you were not to disappointed with this chapter. I really wanted to play out a couple things here. First, what if Chuck never took out the ear piece. In the original episode, he got there late and Sarah was already undressed. In my version, he gets there before that and hopefully it did not go to AU or OOC. 2****nd****, Sarah is the top agent, I often wondered why she used the code phrase for help so early. I mean she could handle one man right? Well that got me thinking, what if it was the situation she was in? I combined that with her ultra hatred for her High School years and came up with the last few paragraphs. Once again, hopefully I did not go way AU or OOC. I just tried to fill in some pieces that could have happened.**


	6. Chapter 6 The King

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews on the last Chapter.**

**This Chapter deals with Chuck vs. Lethal Weapon and the time around that episode.**

**Thanks to gladius as always for his tireless help.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The King**

Chuck was sitting at his computer. He was actually in a pretty crappy mood right now. It had been a couple days since finding out that the mark from the seduction mission was actually an MI6 agent named Cole Barker, a modern day James Bond. Cole seemed like a great guy but his pining and constant badgering of Sarah made Chuck's previous advances look like something Casey would try. Chuck was actually proud of himself that he really was not that jealous, he was just upset because today was supposed to be their "friend" day and after the other night, he just had hoped that they could spend some time by themselves. But he knew Sarah had her hands full with Cole and that whole situation.

It was okay though, at least they still got to spend time together on their jog yesterday. Sarah really seemed to enjoy it and she was so proud of him for being able to run without passing out at the end. Then the night that he stayed over with her was one of the most special times they'd ever shared. He still couldn't believe she opened up to him like that. It meant so much to him. He was just finishing up some new configuration for his search program when the theme song from FireFly started playing on his phone. He sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom.

He held the phone in his hands and he just prayed that he would not sound so depressed when he talked to Sarah. He finally got the courage to call.

"Bartowski Secure."

"Walker Secure. Where the hell are you Chuck?"

"What happened? Damn it did I miss a mission briefing? I am so sorry Sarah."

"What the hell Chuck? What is tonight?"

"It's Friday?" Chuck was stunned as he realized why Sarah was so upset. Could she really be that upset about friends night? He had to make sure.

"Why aren't you here?" He could literally feel the anger in her voice.

"Sarah, I am not quite sure where here is supposed to be. I mean I am racking my brain trying to figure out what national security issue I missed." Chuck smiled as he could tell this was important to Sarah.

"You are such a nerd you know that right?"

"What?" Chuck, feigned ignorance.

"Tonight is our night Chuck. Remember "friend" night. Why aren't you with me?"

He was so happy to have confirmation on what he hoped was the reason for her reaction. "Well I thought. I thought you… you know…"

"Actually you didn't think did you Chuck? Do you know how much this day means to me? Huh, do you? And you just blow me off."

Oh man, well he sure knew now. He would definitely never make this mistake again. "Sarah it's not like that at all. I've been sulking around all evening because I missed you and thought you didn't want to get together tonight."

"I know you have been. But you have to know how much this means to me Chuck. It's our night, yours and mine and no one else's. Just friends as you always tell me."

"I am sorry Sarah I really did… Wait a minute, how did you know I was just sulking around?" Chuck had a very strange feeling.

What did Chuck think she did all day at Castle baby sitting Agent Barker? Of course Sarah watched surveillance of Chuck. "Just put the phone back and come to your room. Walker out." The phone disconnected.

Chuck hurried to put the phone back and ran into his room. He looked around but no one was there. Then he heard the tapping on the window. He saw her there and she was such a sight for sore eyes. He ran to the window and unlocked it letting her in.

"When did you start locking the Morgan door?" Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand as he helped her through.

"I just thought it'd be safer. I just wanted to make your job easier." Of course Chuck knew all someone had to do was break the window or shoot him through it, but still, every little bit helps.

"Well good thinking Chuck. Might take me a few extra seconds to pick the lock when I need to get in, but at least it's safer."

Wow, the way she said that just made him a tad uneasy. "I'm sorry again about tonight. I just figured you were busy with James Bond and all. Ouch," Chuck rubbed his arm where Sarah just slugged him.

"Chuck I know what you said last time but could we just have movie night tonight? Just stay home and relax?" Sarah then held up her three fingers. "I promise to behave and stay on my side of the couch."

Chuck almost said no. Not that he didn't want to have movie not alone at his apartment, but Sarah was still having a hard time with the fact that they were not "cover" dating. She was so good at the cover thing that sometimes she forgot that there was no cover any more. It was just friends. But he also knew the whole Cole thing had been weighing heavily on Sarah and he really just wanted to be there for his friend. "Alright, we can do that. But I swear if you grab my butt again I'm calling Casey." Chuck boldly teased her as he ran out the room.

Sarah just stood there shaking her head with a grin, her eyes shining with happiness. She had just gotten back from Castle where Agent Barker had been going out of his way to prance around naked save only for his towel. If Agent Barker only knew how lacking he was, and of course not just physically, compared to a certain nerd she was in very close proximity to right now. He may have thought differently about putting on his little circus act. Chuck may have just been joking, but after spending all day babysitting Agent Barker in Castle, and left wanting, she had greater desires than just grabbing Chuck's butt. Oh he had no idea.

**. . .**

Sarah decided tonight would be episodes four through eight of FireFly. She really loved FireFly but absolutely hated the Jayne character. She also was not too thrilled with the River character, which Chuck seemed to have a fondness for.

They had ordered pizza and began watching the show. Of course Sarah had naturally during the movie night tried to migrate closer and closer to Chuck. It was purely subconsciously or so she told Chuck, old habits you know.

"Here, you lay down over there and give me your feet." Chuck had actually thought she might put up at least some resistance but within seconds her beautiful, silky white, well pedicure feet were laying in his lap. He intertwined his fingers as he stretched them out, cracking his knuckles. He then turned to Sarah who was facing the TV but he had a strange feeling she was actually watching him. "Agent Walker, prepare…"

"Chuck. We talked about this. Especially on our night." Sarah gave him a stern look.

Chuck continued bashfully. "Sarah Walker…" he looked to her for approval and she smiled. "Prepare for the Bartowski special. You're about to be amazed."

Sarah just threw one of the couch pillows at his head. "I swear Chuck you are so conceited."

Chuck had a devilish grin. "We will see my pretty. We will see."

**. . .**

Within minutes sounds were coming from Sarah that if Chuck had to admit it, kind of made him blush. He had been massaging her feet for a good five minutes and he had her purring like a cat. He actually tried to stop for a minute to get a drink but Sarah shot him a look like she was prepared to run him through with one of her knives if he even thought about stopping.

It was a good fifteen minutes more and Chuck was getting very worried about the way Sarah was acting. Her body was doing things that was somehow affected the thermostat in the room. That had to be what it was as Chuck definitely felt the heat rising in the room. It was then Sarah's phone rang. "Oh thank God." Chuck said before he could think about what he was saying.

"What did you say?" asked Sarah.

"I said I need to get a new game mod." Chuck could not look at her.

She stared at him, trying to gauge the truth in his eyes. The phone rang again, damn it, it was Casey. "You even think about stopping and I will make life very unpleasant for you Bartowski."

_Oh crap, she called me Bartowski. Not good._

"What do you want Casey? I'm busy." Sarah asked irritation in her voice.

Chuck could not hear Casey but he could tell something was up.

"But he knows Chuck's the Intersect?" Sarah was becoming very serious and this in turn made Chuck freeze what he was doing.

"Yes, he is here with me now." Sarah looked to Chuck as she got up.

"Fine. Keep me up to date." Sarah hung up her phone.

"Sarah, is everything…" Sarah cut him off.

"Not now Chuck. I'll be right back." Then she was out the door bare feet and all.

Chuck never had a chance to ask her what was wrong. She was just gone.

Minutes later she came storming back into the house and started pulling the shades down and securing the windows. She also now had a gun and was checking the clip to make sure it was full.

"Sarah please talk to me." Chuck was standing in the middle of the room, begging her to tell him something, anything.

"Cole's been captured by Fulcrum. You can't leave my sight. We're in lock down."

"But why did you just leave me then?" Chuck was confused.

Sarah just gave him a forced smile. "Chuck I needed to go get my gun from the car."

Chuck just shook his head, "But you always have a gun on you and in your purse."

Sarah stared at him like he hadn't a clue. "Not on _our_ night Chuck. You know that."

Well actually he didn't but it made him smile none the less. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah walked over to him as she was now sure the house was secure. "For what Chuck?"

"For this night meaning that much to you. I hoped I was not the only one that looked forward to these nights."

Sarah reached up a hand to his face. She knew she was crossing the line but it was to comfort her as much as him. "This is the most important night of the week for me. It means everything to me."

Chuck lowered his head. "You don't know what that means to me to hear you say that."

"It's the truth Chuck, and don't ever forget that okay?" There was no denying the truth in Sarah's eyes.

"I won't."

"Now we wait for Casey…"

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

After meeting with Beckman at Casey's apartment, it was determined that Chuck would have to be in twenty four hour protective care. Beckman instructed Sarah to have Chuck move in with her until they could determine the severity of the threat.

"Excuse me General." Oh _man please don't screw this up_ Chuck thought to himself. "I really think due to the current circumstances involving Agent Walker and myself, I believe it'd be best if I stayed with Major Casey." Chuck hated to do this but they had to sell it to the General, at least for now.

Sarah had to do everything to school her expression.

Casey looked to Sarah and could tell this cut her deep. It was what had to be done though; this would be a huge step in convincing Beckman that the compromising feelings between Chuck and Sarah were no more.

The General turned to look at Casey. "Major, is this arrangement agreeable to you?"

"Yes Ma'am. We've already talked about this with the asset's sister. She believes I am struggling financially and that Chuck wanted to find a place where the guys could hang out. This arrangement would seem best." Okay, that was a lie but after all, he was a spy.

"Very well then Major. Have fun and good night." The screen in Casey's apartment went blank.

Casey turned to Bartowski. "Why don't you go get your stuff and I'll move my guns from the spare bedroom. Walker, stay close to him." Then Casey left the room.

Sarah wasn't happy as she and Chuck walked out of Casey's apartment. They walked silently over to Chuck's apartment. Chuck wanted to say something but he knew the damned surveillance was everywhere. They walked into the house and headed towards his bedroom to pack. Chuck could feel the venom looks coming from Sarah. They were passing the bathroom when suddenly Sarah pulled him in and slammed the door.

"Why the hell do you hate being with me so much?" Sarah had fire of anger and betrayal in her eyes.

Chuck held up his hands. "Okay first of all Sarah, please calm down." Why would she even say something like that? There's no one in the world he loved being with more than Sarah. She was just being foolish now. "Look Sarah, when you want to ask me a question that actually makes sense, then I'll try and answer it."

Oh he did not just say that. She put her hand to her mouth and started pacing back and forth, she was beyond pissed right now. Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer, "Just when I think we're friends and we are getting along. You go off and pull something like this. Not to mention, you don't want me to drive you home. You always seem to like having someone around when we're together, and now we have a chance to spend more time together, you'd rather stay with Casey? I mean really Chuck, do I disgust you that much?"

"Sarah we've been through this. You know what you mean to me " Chuck paused for a moment. How exactly did she know? Had he actually done enough yet? "You'll never disgust me and I really would appreciate if you'd stopped saying things like that." Chuck was not going to say another word until she became more rational. Instead, he did the only thing that came to his mind, he started humming the theme to FireFly.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, checking that her gun was still in her back hip holster. She might just need it in a second. "Chuck, I have my gun and I will shoot you if you don't talk to me."

Chuck just kept humming, trying his best to ignore her.

"Fine damn it. Okay, God you drive me insane some times." Deep breaths, deep breaths. I have got to find my calm center. "Okay. Chuck, I know you enjoy being with me. I know you cherish the times we are together." She could see Chuck turn to face her now. "SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST PULL THAT STUNT IN THERE?"

"Sarah come on. Think about this. Just please think for one second. I can't lose what we have now. I can't and I won't. I am sorry, but do you want to lose this?" Chuck gestured to emphasis the 'this' was their current relationship.

Oh she felt like slapping him. Why can't he get the fact that best friends _can _do everything together. So why does she feel that Chuck is isolating her from him unless he is in control? Does he realize that a relationship not in motion will become stagnat? Can't he see it is her fighting for what they have not just him? She could not even answer him, her frustration over flowing.

"Okay, that's what I thought. So what would happen if we moved in together huh? Sarah, we can barely make it through movie night without wanting to be all over each other. How exactly would we survive living together? You tell me that, could you control it? Because I sure know I couldn't. Then all this would be gone and that is not even mentioning the real reason. We have to continue to show Beckman that we aren't compromised because you know what will happen if she thinks we are. You'd be gone on some assignment in Jakarta, and we would never see each other again. How would you feel then?"

_How did we become so screwed up?_ Sarah thought. Shouldn't she be the one making these arguments? "I get it Chuck. But it hurts that you make me feel like you don't want to be with me. As embarrassing as it sounds, no one has ever made me feel like that."

"Sarah can't you see how hard this is for me too? You mean more to me than you may ever know. We just can't fall into the same conundrum that we've been wallowing in for the past two years. You deserve so much more and I want to give that to you. I want to be different than every other man you've ever met. I am different and I want to prove to you that you are so much more than what the world sees. You are way more to me, and I just want the opportunity to prove it to you without you thinking I need something more."

She had to fight off men at every turn, deny gifts from chocolate candies to pristine yachts, and here stood a man that she would give anything to just so he would want her more. Well he was right at least about one thing, Chuck was different than other men. No other man had rejected her as much as Chuck. _Oh my God I really am screwed up?_

Chuck grabbed her hands. "Nothing is going to change between us this way, can't you see that? I will still run with you, and you will still be able to level with me in our game. In a couple weeks, we will be doing something else. But now that is what we get to look forward to. Just having fun with each other and not worrying about all the crap we had to go through for the first two years we were in a cover relationship."

Sarah was so annoyed at this point. Did they really go from a cover relationship to a cover friendship? Was that what this was to him? His latest comment just made it worse, "So you're saying what we went through was crap?" Sarah tried to pull away. To her, that time meant everything.

"That's not the way I meant it. All the jealousy, the fighting, my whining, that was crap. Our time together was anything but."

Sarah calmed down a bit. She knew Chuck cared for her, which was obvious from the other night he stayed with her. And he was right. It was just too soon to throw everything away with even the slightest chance that this could backfire. For all she knew, Beckman could have been testing them. She was not about to take those kind of chances. "Okay Chuck but next time we talk about this first. I don't want to be blindsided again in a meeting. Especially something that means this much to me. No lies, no secrets remember?"

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Sarah. I should have talked to you first but this kind of happened so quickly that I didn't think it through."

Sarah still was not completely satisfied.

"Do you forgive me?" Chuck gave the 'I'm so sorry' look.

Sarah shook her head no. "Not now Chuck." She could tell he was trying to play her.

"Please Sarah…foot massages for a week?" Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance.

"You're such a jerk you know that?" Sarah playfully pushed him.

"But hey, at least I am your jerk right?" Chuck turned to open the door, laughing now at how funny he thought he was.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she shoved him through the open door. "Gee, I am such a lucky girl."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{Two days later after Cole broke free of his captors}**

Thank goodness for both Casey and Chuck that Cole was able to escape his captors. Chuck was a very acceptable roommate and if you asked Casey, he really did not mind the nerd staying over. However Chuck was horrified. Seeing a half naked Casey walking around was more than he could handle. And oh man did Sarah tease him tirelessly about it."Well Chuck, I hope you're happy seeing Casey half naked as opposed to me. I guess you got your just due."Oh she was so right and she was still ribbing him for it even now. Bad ankle and all.

Chuck was making his way down to Castle; he was of course having a hard time with his badly sprained ankle from the window attacking him when Cole and he tried to save Sarah and Casey. That wasn't even the worst of it. Oh man did Sarah get pissed at him when he was chased down by the scientist he'd accidentally shot, and in the process, almost getting Cole and himself shot. Even so, Sarah seemed even more upset he could not run with her, at least not until his foot healed. He did however glean some very important information from that scientist and he needed to talk to Sarah about it when she finally got some free time.

He was painstakingly making his way down the steps of Castle when he saw Sarah and Cole engaged in what looked to be a heated kiss. Chuck lowered his head and took a deep breath, he never noticed Sarah break the kiss, a look of pure anger on her face. Chuck knew the jealousy thing got easier as time went by but it still was awkward. Chuck continued down the stairs. "Geez guys, can't you get a room?"

Both agents were already separated, Cole a little farther after seeing the look in Sarah's eyes just moments before they noticed Chuck coming. "I've been trying to get her to agree but she just won't listen." Cole responded tentatively, trying to ease the sudden tension in the room.

Chuck was standing near Sarah now, trying his best to seem like this didn't bother him. He had to admit, he admired Cole. The guy was the new age James Bond and Chuck couldn't help but think how great he and Sarah would be together as partners. He caught a glimpse of the charm bracelet around Sarah's wrist and for a moment, a slight anger rose in him. He quickly squelched it as he took solace in the fact that at least she was wearing it. Whether he thought it was appropriate to wear while making out with another guy is just something he would have to deal with. Chuck could see that Sarah was obviously a bit irritated. _Great_ Chuck thought, she is pissed at me for interrupting. "So Sarah, is he any good?"

Sarah had to do everything she could not to shoot the MI6 Agent. "Well, he's nowhere near king status that your kisses are, Chuck." Sarah was still upset about the kiss. She did not even want to kiss him, he just caught her off guard. She had no other excuse except that she got caught in a moment that she wished desperately had been with the man she was looking at now with the injured foot. She was starting to get even more frustrated as she knew if it had been her and Chuck doing that in Castle, Beckman's alarms would have been going off and she would probably been reassigned already. She let her guard down just a bit and the Brit took advantage of it. Of course Chuck would just happen to come in at that time, right before Cole kissed her and right before she was about to tell Cole the real reason why he never stood a chance with her.

"Are you honestly saying that Chuck Bartowski here is a better kisser than I am?" Cole wasn't use to being second in anything, although Sarah never gave him even the slightest chance to show her how good he really was.

"I just deal in facts Cole. The nerd has got the lips." Sarah was smiling now, she couldn't help it as she was looking up at the huge goofy grin on Chuck's face. She swore she'd never seen so much pride on his face before.

Cole was sizing him up. Chuck could tell his life was hanging in the balance on what happened next. "You know what. An honorable man will always fall upon his sword. Who would have thought it, Cole Barker loses the girl to Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah just looked at Cole, "It really isn't that hard to think about." Sarah wanted to say more, tell him how amazing Chuck really is, but she would not take the chance of Beckman having more ammunition.

Cole shot her a look like explain no more. "Well it was a pleasure working with all of you. Good day." And with that, the agent was off not even looking back.

Sarah and Chuck just stared at each other for a long time. Then Sarah started smiling. Chuck could not contain himself. "You're such a player Walker. I didn't realize you had it in you."

"Well he needed to be put in his place. I can't stand those arrogant jerks." Sarah was preparing to leave, making sure security systems were active for Castle.

"Well it looked like you two were getting along just fine before I showed up to ruin all the fun." Chuck was just kidding around but apparently Sarah had thought different as she stormed up to get right in his face.

"That was a mistake and extremely unprofessional. I would never do that to you intentionally no matter what our current arrangement is." Realizing the cameras, she whispered, "Your feelings mean more to me than that."

"Sarah relax, I was just joking. You guys would be good together. I mean the guy _is_ James Bond."

Screw the cameras. "**NO!** No he is not damn it. He will never be _that_ guy. There is only one James Bond, and Cole or Bryce will never be it. Do you understand me? Never!" Sarah was so mad right now.

Okay, that was weird Chuck thought. "By the way Sarah. Which James Bond did you mean? Sean Connery, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, now that's a guy I really don't like."

Sarah just stood there shaking her head. He is really going to be the death of me Sarah thought. "You ready to go Chuck?"

"Well yeah but please give me a minute. This cast is a real pain to walk in. Mind helping me up those extremely long set of stairs?"

"You're lucky you're so damn cute Chuck." Okay that one slipped.

"Well it is a burden, but you know…"

"Lord help me please." Sarah just rolled her eyes..

"So, King of the kisses huh?" Chuck looked at Sarah as a smirk spread across his face.

"Just shut up will you?" Sarah playfully punched him in the arm as they prepared to leave Castle together.

"I mean is there a statute of limitation I need to watch out for? I really would not want my reign as king to end because of inactivity."

Sarah stopped and pulled a very surprised Chuck not so gently into the near by supply closet. Slamming the door shut, she leaned in close. "Let me make something perfectly clear Bartowski. Another Agent just kissed me who in no way compares to your kisses. I do not like the taste of him on my lips, and I want that taste replaced by someone that is standing really close to me right now. So if you want to keep up this 'agreement' of yours, then I suggest you shut your mouth, and stop teasing me. We clear?"

Chuck swallowed deeply. "For the record, you were the one that actually started all this." Okay that was not exactly true, oh crap, Chuck thought for sure they were going to go at it right here in the closet. Sarah had actually moved into him pressing him against the door.

Chuck was having a hard time concentrating. That may have explained what came out of his mouth next, "Uh Sarah, so is there a reward or achievement for this king of kissing thing? Just saying…"

He never finished as Sarah grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a very deep and passionate kiss. Sure it may not of been the most thought out move of hers, but he just didn't know when to let up and she was serious about what she said before. Let him analyze this for a while, she thought as finally she felt in control of this relationship again.

"Come on you two. I am hungry." Casey boomed from just outside the door.

Sarah broke the kiss. "I swear I really hate that man." She then opened the door dragging a stunned and amazingly speechless Chuck out the door and up the stairs. Sarah gave Casey a glare as she passed him. Luckily Casey was such a good partner because his timing always seemed to suck.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, this was probably my least favorite of all the chapters. I am sure my writing showed it but I needed this chapter to set some future things up. Hopefully no one was too disappointed.**

**I will say, the next Chapter coming up was one of the funnest I had writing. I think you will enjoy that one.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dream Job

**A/N: ****I apologize for the last chapter to those that may not have liked it. Personally, I didn't like most of it myself but I needed it to spring board in to a string of Chapters that I really loved to write and hopefully you will love to read.**

**Thanks to those of you that took the time to review even if you didn't like it. Believe it or not I do take a lot of direction from the reviews whether good or bad. An example is the first couple paragraphs. This was inspired by many reviews and I think you will be able to figure out quickly which ones they were.  
**

**I feel I never give enough credit to my beta, Gladius. To say thank you to him just doesn't seem enough. I wish you guys could see the back and forth between us to know just how serious we take this story and how much effort we are putting in to making this worth reading.**

**Of course as always, I don't own Chuck or anything in this story that may cause problems. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Dream Job  
**

**{Two Days After Kiss}**

If anything Chuck had learned from past experience, it's to not dwell on a Sarah Walker kiss. And by dwell he means hound her down like a love sick dog. The kiss in the supply closet was incredible, but he had to remember, it was just a kiss. The world did not need to end with just that kiss. It was to soon in his plan to think of it as more than it was, although it definitely sent him a different signal than all the other kisses before. This one let him know that maybe, just maybe he wasn't the only one that wanted this to work so bad.

Of course, here he was again meeting Ellie for lunch. She wanted to take some x-rays of his foot to make sure he was okay to return to full physical activity. That just gave him the excuse he needed to get some more advice and he figured this time it might be better to go to Ellie than Morgan.

Ellie came out to get him. "Wow Chuck, this is really become a routine." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "I think I could get used to this." Ellie knew Chuck wanted to talk, they would get the x-rays after. She also could see a change in Chuck from the first time they had their talk here. Ellie could see Chuck seemed happier.

**. . .**

"Okay little Brother, what did you do this time?" Ellie was smiling at him as they sat down on their bench in the picnic area.

Chuck just raised his hand, "Why does it always have to be me huh?" Chuck playfully feigned hurt.

"That's cause I know you Chuck, and if you're wanting to talk to me only a couple weeks after our last talk, than I am positive you have done something… well something Chuck-like."

"Wow sis, way to lift the spirits." Chuck was looking down at the table now, a seriousness now overcame him.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie." Ellie knew it was time for motherly mode as she placed a loving hand on Chuck's arm.

"Well sis, everything is going so good. I mean I've never felt closer to Sarah than I do now. But I think I may have messed up my plan a little bit." Chuck looked up to see if the reprimand was coming. Ellie had a stern look but she did not respond yet. "I think by my actions, or lack there of, Sarah feels like I don't care about her or she feels like she has to make an extra effort to show me she cares. I don't know." Chuck lowered his head shaking it back and forth. "Ellie, I can solve the most complex issues in a matter of seconds. There is not a puzzle or riddle that has beat me yet. But when it comes to Sarah Walker, it's like my brain shuts down and common sense leaves me."

Ellie really did not want to laugh and she wouldn't outwardly. But her little brother was so cute and was so right. "Chuck sweetie, please don't take this the wrong way. But as smart as you are, you can be really dense sometimes when it comes to the opposite sex."

Hmmm. Dense, that's a word he has not heard in quite a while to describe him. Dense, meaning slow to understand, dim witted. Wow, I think sis just nailed it right on the head. "So sis, how do I become less dense when it comes to Sarah?"

This time Ellie couldn't keep in her giggle. "I'm sorry Chuck, you just are so funny sometimes. I don't mean to laugh at you."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "So oh wise one, what advice do you have for the King of Dense?"

"Chuck first of all, stop questioning everything she does for you. Here is a thought, look for the good in every action. I don't know, maybe think that the things Sarah does is actually because she feels the same way about you."

"But sis, how can I do that? I mean I spent the last year and a half trying to get her to open up to me, to let me in."

Ellie interrupted, "But Chuck, that's exactly what she is doing now. Don't you see how it works? Since you stopped pining for her to open up, she opened up to you. Since you stopped craving the physical stuff, she is more physical with you." Ellie grabbed his hands. Didn't they just go over this not to long ago. "But that does not give you a pass to just ignore it or put up your own walls. Sarah in her own way is just begging you to let _her _in. Does that mean you have to run off and get married? No. Well not yet anyway."

Chuck gave Ellie a stern look.

"Just let Sarah be Sarah. Let her know that it doesn't take a lot of work to be in love with Charles Bartowski. She just needs to strap herself in, sit back, and enjoy the ride. I promise you Chuck, just have fun with her. Don't over think anything, just have fun. The good stuff will always follow."

"So less dense, more fun? I think I can do that sis." Chuck looked over at her, pure love in his eyes. "How do you do it Ellie?"

Ellie looked at Chuck quizzically. "What do you mean Chuck? How do I do what?"

"How can you be such an amazing sister, an amazing motherly figure, and incredible doctor, an awesome relationship adviser, and most of all a great friend? You are my own super hero sis, you know that?"

She loved her brother so much. See this is the side Sarah needs to see all the time. Chuck unplugged. "It's because I love you Chuck. It really is that simple." With that Ellie stood up and gave her brother a big hug.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

**{One Week Later}**

"Chuck, there is no way I am letting you do this. What if you get shot huh?"

Chuck could see the concern in Sarah's eyes even in the dim lighting. "Look Sarah, I know your concern, I do. But please have faith in me. I can do this, I can lead this team. This is what I was born to do."

Sarah was shaking her head. She turned to Casey who was crouched down beside them. "Will you talk some sense into him Casey?"

Casey was contemplating the situation. He and Walker both had been training the kid. Chuck could definitely hold his own with a gun and his endurance had much approved since working out with Walker. Casey had to agree with Chuck, this was the type of thing Chuck was born to do. "Walker, I have to agree with the kid. Its time to take the training wheels off and put on the big boy pants."

Sarah wanted to hit her partner in the back of the head. Was he out of his mind? Chuck was not ready for this. "Chuck please just listen to me."

Chuck turned to Sarah with his assault weapon securely in hand. It was as if he had used the thing countless times before. "Sarah, please let me do this. Let me show you that I can lead this team. Just have some faith in me okay?" Chuck was pleading with her.

Sarah could not believe she was about to do this. "I do have faith in you Chuck. But so help me God, you better stay right by my side the entire time. If you wander off and get shot, I'll never forgive myself."

Seeing the approval from the two people that mattered to him the most, Chuck called the rest of Alpha team over. There were ten members in all. Chuck would be leading the attack on the enemy base. They needed to secure the enemy base and make sure there own location was protected.

Chuck took the lead, "Okay Alpha team here is how we are going to do this. The big guy here…" Chuck pointed to Casey, "will take up sniper position near our location. I want you two to guard the perimeter. Do not and I repeat do not allow anyone to sneak up on our sniper." Chuck then called out the other five members. "I need you five to make an aggressive attack on the east side of the enemy base. Silent Killer and I…" Chuck just smiled at Sarah's code name, "we attack from the west side. Remember team, go hard and fast, take no prisoners."

The team all agreed as they each checked their weapons. When the time was at hand, the team attacked.

Chuck and Sarah quickly ran along the west side. Sarah kept an eye on Chuck's six, making sure no enemies caught them off guard. Chuck and Sarah were weaving in and out of the barricades as if they had been doing this all there lives. They happened to come around one barricade when Sarah yelled, "CHUCK watch out."

Chuck was faster than she expected as he already had his weapon firing into the chest of the combatant. Instant kill shot. Sarah had to admit, she was impressed.

The two worked effortlessly up the west side taking out enemies before they even knew what hit them. Wherever Chuck's gun wasn't aiming, Sarah's was covering and they could not be stopped. "Chuck, this is Casey. Alpha Team has taken severe casualties. The five member team you sent has been taken out. The enemy is preparing an all out assault. You have to hurry."

Chuck turned to Sarah, "This is it Sarah. We go in fast and hot, no prisoners. You with me?"

Sarah quickly gave him a kiss, no big deal just a kiss for luck between two friends, right? "I will always be with you Chuck."

Chuck did a double take, but the adrenaline was flowing too much to let him ponder what she said. "Let's do this."

Chuck and Sarah charged the base, they were deadly assassins on the move. Sarah barely had time to fire her own weapon as Chuck was taking out the enemies with deadly precision. She had never seen him with such determination as he had right now as they advanced on the enemy base.

Casey had already taken out two of the enemy snipers and that left only the enemies in front of Chuck and Sarah which Chuck took out easily. They were right at the base when Chuck raised his gun to shoot the enemy tower. Chuck never saw the gun aimed right at his chest from the hidden combatant. The only thing he saw was a flash of blond hair as Sarah jumped in front of him, taking the shot meant for him. Chuck didn't even think as he fired off a round at the man who shot Sarah and then aimed his gun at the tower and let it rip.

The lights came on and the announcer spoke over the speaker. "Congratulations Alpha Team, you are our new Laser Tag champions. Outstanding work team Alpha. That was one of the best matches we have ever seen."

Chuck put a hand out for Sarah which she accepted gladly. "I am so proud of you Chuck that was amazing. You were right; you were born to play laser tag." She gave him a gentle bump.

"Yeah, well you weren't too bad yourself. And thanks for taking one for the team at the end there. Probably would have lost if not for you." Chuck gave her a high five, which she felt a little uncomfortable doing.

"That wasn't for the team Chuck. That was for you. We were pretty good weren't we?"

Chuck was taking off his laser tag gear as he paused to look deep into Sarah's eyes. "We make an awesome team. The best." Chuck turned just as Casey slapped him hard on the back.

"I knew you had it in you kid. I have to admit, laser tag is a lot more fun than I thought."

Chuck was just smiling, "I know right."

Sarah had removed her gear to and realized just how hungry she was. "You guys wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"You know me, I'm always hungry." Chuck just rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry guys, I have to head to Castle to finish some reports. You guys have fun though." And with that, Casey was off. Neither of his friends seeing the smirk on his face.

"So Chuck, where do you want to eat?" Sarah was kind of giddy, and she just did not do giddy. Working with Chuck and seeing him so confident in leading his team just changed something in her. She really had a lot of fun.

"I suppose Chuck E. Cheese is out of the question?" Chuck was just joking around.

"Sure why not." Sarah was already pulling him to the car.

"Are you serious?" Chuck felt like he had just won the lottery.

"I am in a good mood Chuck. I think it will be fun from what you and Morgan always talk about." She was smiling as she saw the big goofy grin on Chuck's face.

"Wow, not sure this day could get any better." Chuck said as he quickly ran out to Sarah's car.

* * *

**{Chuck E. Cheese}**

"To your left Sarah." Chuck aimed his gun at the terrorist that popped out on Sarah's side.

"I got him Chuck. Will you stop shooting all my guys?" Sarah kicked him in the shin.

"Then step it up Walker. You need to stop looking at me and start concentrating on the game. We have almost reached the airport level."

"I am not looking at you. I am just making sure your stance is correct." Sarah almost stuck out her tongue at Chuck.

"And there is another one. Come on Walker, get it together or next time your staying in the Chuck E. Cheese booth." Chuck was laughing it up now.

"It's on. Most kills has to make breakfast for a week."

"Is that a challenge Sarah? You do realize who you're talking to don't you?" Chuck was completely showing off now. "I am the king of Police 911"

"Yeah I know who I am talking too. Someone that's going to be making me breakfast for a week." She pushed him. "You're such a conceited jerk."

Chuck paused momentarily as he turned to Sarah. "Wait a minute Sarah. If I lose the bet I make you breakfast. But if I win the bet you make it?"

"Didn't you understand the first time Chuck?" Sarah just gave him the duh look.

"I don't see how either way is a loss for me. If I lose, I get to see you every morning. If I win I still get to see you every morning except now I get a wonderful breakfast made by a hot Martha Stewart. Either way, I am still the king." Chuck was smiling thinking of the last time Sarah made breakfast for him. It was one of the greatest mornings of his life.

"Oh it never ends with you does it?" Sarah could not believe he just said that, and in a good way. Of course she remembered that morning in the suburbs and how truly special it was. She had never shared this side of herself with any one, not even Bryce, but cooking was something she loved to do. It had been the one normal hobby she had before Chuck, in this world of espionage. Cooking calmed her, and even though she wasn't the best at it, she could still do a very decent job. Chuck had just reaffirmed it and she knew he enjoyed the last time she made breakfast for him. She was still shocked that she had let Chuck see such an intimate side to her as she thought back on that wonderful morning in the suburbs. It may be only cooking to normal people, but to her, cooking was a lifeline to normalcy. However, she did not want to lose this banter back and forth by bringing up just how special Chuck had just made her feel. She would just file this away as one of the trillion things she loved about Chuck. "I'll show you who the king is."

"Bring it Blondie, bring it." This time it was Chuck who nudged Sarah causing her to almost fall off the game platform.

"Ohhh, you're in so much trouble Chuck. Just try not to cry like a baby when I own you." Sarah gave him the look like bring it on.

"Oh we'll see who will be crying." Chuck was not about to give up his legendary status as Police 911 King.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

"So Chuck, did you want me to give you my menu so you know what to prepare for my breakfast or do you think you will remember?" Sarah was driving Chuck to his apartment after Chuck E. Cheeses.

Sarah was in full show-off mode he thought grumbling to himself. "I am not talking to you for the rest of the night, so there." Chuck stuck his tongue out at her. "And don't think I didn't notice you cheating Walker. That was really low."

Sarah just looked at him with the most innocent look. "Chuck I am sorry but it got really hot in there. I was just unbuttoning my blouse to get cooler."

"And the constant stretches? I mean you should be limber enough to not have to worry about it during the game." Chuck was smiling as he looked up into the beautiful Burbank sky.

"What can I say, the game was very taxing on my muscles and I need to stay limber so I could own your ass. Which by the way I did…and I do."

"I really hate you Walker, you know that don't you." Chuck was just shaking his head trying to hide a smile.

"Sure you do Chuck. Sure you do."

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Sarah was laying in bed, going over some previous mission reports, which she was having a hard time doing because her mind kept wondering back to how much fun she had today. It was starting to become a pattern with Chuck and she loved it. She tried concentrating once again on her reports when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the time, almost 9:00 p.m. She got out of bed and secured her gun. She walked up to the door, standing to the side, and looked through the peep hole. Casey?

"Hey Walker, can I talk to you for a sec?" Casey greeted her as she opened the door.

"Sure, come on in." Sarah stepped aside so that Casey could come in. She noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's going on Casey?" Sarah shut the door and stood looking at her partner.

Casey handed her the paper. "That is a printout of the statistics of the five laser tag matches we played today."

Sarah quickly scanned the report. Her and Casey were second and third in accuracy, kills, and base captures. She was stunned to see who was first. "Is this for real?" Sarah could see on the report that it contained all the stats from the teams of that day. But it also contained a brief section that reported the top players that the facility had ever recorded. Chuck was the top on each of them.

Casey could see her astonishment. "Can you believe Bartowski only missed twice? Twice out of over one thousand shots. Not to mention his kill ratio makes us look like FBI geeks."

Sarah was still shaking her head. If she wasn't proud of Chuck before, she sure was now. "This is incredible John. I honestly don't know what to say."

Casey became very stoic. "I say we train him to be a real spy."

Sarah was on him quickly. "Absolutely NOT! No way John."

"Walker, listen to me. This kid has got what it takes. You have seen his ability to think on his feet. I mean he had the entire layout of the laser tag area memorized with only one look. Not to mention all he's done in the field and his ability to process and analyze information so quickly on the spot. Imagine what he could do with real training."

"Casey, I'm not letting the government dig its claws even further into Chuck. He's not like us John, and I don't want him to be. He's better than that." Sarah was starting to get really upset.

Casey was trying to remain calm. "Look, I just want you to think about it. I understand what you are saying but maybe it could be different. Maybe we could talk Beckman into a different path for him."

"He doesn't want this life Casey. How many times has he told us that?" Sarah did not like where this was going.

"He doesn't want this life because he thinks he can't have you in it. You have beat into him for the past two years that spies can't fall in love. You make him believe this is such a horrible life. You tell him not to change, but think about it. How happy was he before we came into his life?"

"Casey don't do this."

"Walker just get a grip okay? He thinks he wants normal but he has no idea what normal is. All he knows is it is not the spy life, and he probably thinks it's what you want."

Sarah about slapped him. "Is it so wrong to want to be normal John? Don't you ever think about what it would be like to have a family, a spouse, kids?"

Casey stood right in her face. "But that's the thing Sarah. We will never be normal. So you have to stop making normal seem to be something so great. Start showing the kid that what he has now can be great, with or without the Intersect. We can train him so that normal is the spy life."

Sarah could not believe she was hearing this from Casey's mouth. That is more lady feelings than even she had. "So what do you want me to do John?"

"Just be normal, but be the normal that we are, not the normal molly homemaker is. Show Chuck that he can have normal, just our kind of normal. Show him he can be so much more without losing himself in the process. But most of all, let the kid know that he is not alone in this. _We_ will be there for him. Because damn it Sarah, I'm not going to let Chuck waste his life away again. He is too good for the kind of life he led before this and I will do everything I can to make sure he succeeds."

Sarah could see Casey was starting to get really uncomfortable with this. "You do realize what you're saying don't you John?"

"And if you ever tell him, I will shoot you both. See you tomorrow Walker." And then he was gone.

Sarah was stunned. She could not believe the conversation she had just had and who it was with. Maybe there were miracles out there.

**{* * *}**

**

* * *

**

Chuck was lying in his bed, pretty much as happy as he had been in quite a while. It had to be one of the greatest days he had and it was actually with his two handlers. Or now as he liked to think of them, his best friends.

He and Sarah had such a blast at Chuck E. Cheese. He could not believe how much fun Sarah had and to see her smiling and joking around with him, it meant the world. It had only been a few weeks since the Suburbs incident and that was no longer even a bad memory. It was there, but the progress he had made since that low point was just amazing. He could not believe how much fun he had being with Sarah. Ellie was so right. His thoughts were interrupted as the theme from FireFly started playing on his iPhone.

He stretched in bed, then got up to go to the bathroom.

"Chuck secure and feeling good from such a fun day."

"Sarah secure and can't wait for breakfast."

"Oh you know how to ruin a perfectly good night don't you Miss Walker."

"Well what can I say," her warm, sweet laughter filled his consciousness, "I can smell the chocolate chip pancakes already."

"Speaking of which, what time do you want breakfast? I know what a great big ball of sunshine you are in the morning."

"Chuck, are you saying I am grumpy when I don't get my sleep?"

"Grumpy? That is actually putting it mildly."

"Well you know one way I could get a good nights sleep."

"Yeah. I wonder how many tranq darts it would take?"

"Oh that is so not funny."

"You started it."

"Did not Chuck."

"Did too Sarah."

"Oh just grow up Chuck."

"Make me. Okay, okay. I'll stop. But seriously Sarah, did you have a good time today?"

"Chuck I had one of the best times of my life. Casey seemed to have a great time to but I really loved hanging out with you today."

"I did to Sarah. Don't tell Morgan but I think today might have surpassed even the best game nights with Morgan."

"Wow. I actually feel honored. Do I get an award or something to keep at my hotel?"

"No, but you get a shirt that says, 'I'm with a nerd'. Its really popular with the ladies you know."

"Oh I bet it is."

"Hey Sarah, can I ask you something?" Chuck was serious now.

"Sure Chuck, what is it?"

"Have you found anything more on that name Orion?"

"Chuck, Casey and I have tried to look but for whatever reason, all paths that lead to him are beyond our pay grade to access. I found out some information but it was stuff you already knew. Are you still using your search program?"

"Yeah, as you and Casey feed me the information, I enter it in. Still no leads though."

"Just be careful Chuck. Remember it has to look like you are going solo on this search for Orion. You know the government isn't going to want you to remove the Intersect."

"I figured as much. That is why I am so glad that you and Casey are in my corner. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your support."

"We both want what's best for you Chuck. If removing the Intersect is what you want, then we will make sure it happens. That is still what you want right Chuck?"

"Well of course Sarah, we talked about this."

"But Chuck I thought you were beginning to enjoy going on missions and spy life in general."

"Sarah I just want my life back. I am just not cut out for this spy stuff. I want a normal life." Chuck actually paused as he gave thought to his statement. He had programmed himself to think this way, but now that he can truly see what his life was like before, and what it is now, did he really want normal? Was that the life he wanted? Maybe normal had changed for him.

"Has it really been that bad Chuck?"

Chuck could tell the emotion in her voice. "Sarah you have trained all your life to be a spy. I have trained all my life to play Call of Duty. While I love being with you guys, I am just not cut out for the darker side. You know the side where you or Casey get shot, or thrown out of windows, or get beat up. I can't handle that, at least not yet." There it was again. Why did he add the not yet? Was he really considering the possibility of ever becoming a spy?

"I understand Chuck. I just hope you never wish that this didn't happen. I hope you never wish that you never met me."

"Sarah you are one of the best things to ever happen to me. I would upload the Intersect a million times over because I know that's the only way I would have met you."

"Don't say that Chuck. You don't know for sure."

"Really Sarah? A guy like me just doesn't find a girl like you unless, you know, a government computer is downloaded into their brain."

"I wish you wouldn't think that. Maybe I liked you before we even met. Did that thought ever cross your mind Chuck?"

"Only in my dreams Sarah."

"Well you would be surprised Chuck. Anyway, have you ever thought about maybe becoming an analyst or working for the government in some capacity?"

"No offense, but the government hasn't exactly been kind to myself or my family. Not sure I would want to commit my life to them. I have thought about it but I think mostly because of you and Casey. Not like as if that was my dream job."

"Well what is your dream job Chuck?"

"My dream job would be a self-employed programmer. Living on a beach in Hawaii, programming software on my laptop. And making millions as I sit out looking over the beautiful blue ocean. Sipping on a Mai Tai with one of those fancy umbrellas."

{Silence}

"What would be your dream job Sarah?"

{Silence}

"Sarah?"

"Yes, sorry Chuck. What did you say?"

"I asked what would be your dream job?"

"I am doing it right now."

"Top CIA spy, I hear yah. That has to be a dream come true."

"You're such the nerd you know that. I meant CIA Handler for one Charles Irving Bartowski."

"And I am the nerd right? Well thanks for the nice words but I know better. Anyway, have a good night and I will see you tomorrow morning rise and shine. Good night Sarah."

"Good night Chuck." Sarah hung up and held the phone close to her chest. 'Why doesn't he believe me? I would give up everything to be here because this is the only place I want to be. When will he get it through his thick skull that…' The burn phone rang again. "Walker secure."

"Chuck secure and sorry for being an idiot. I do believe you and it means everything to me to hear you say that. And to be honest, that dream job in Hawaii would only be my dream job if I had a beautiful blond CIA Agent with the initials SW sitting on the beach with me. Good night _Sarah. Walker._" And the phone disconnected before she could reply.

Sarah looked at the phone. A huge smile crept over her lips as thoughts of lying on a beach in Hawaii, next to a Brown haired nerd, played through her mind. "Good night Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought about this Chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and it would be nice to hear how you guys felt. I will never be a review hog so please drop me a pm if you like. Honestly they mean just as much to me.**

**The next few Chapters are some of my favorites so hopefully you guys will enjoy and look forward to what is coming.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 This, Could be Good

******A/N: ** Just a little reminder of the time frames. The current time frame is in between the time when Cole left (vs. Lethal Weapon), to the time Orion came online (vs. Predator). Not a lot happening so I wanted to take that time frame to build the relationships. As I mentioned before, time line will be somewhat AU as if you didn't already notice.

**Now for all those shippers out there, yeah the ones just like me. I know what you are wanting, but story wise it has only been a little over three weeks since suburbs, just have some fun for the next couple chapters. I promise you I am not delaying; I am not going to add unnecessary angst to slow down the inevitable. I am just trying to build a Friendship here although I agree with a lot of you; it really is hard to keep our favorite couple apart, even when you aren't doing it on purpose. Hopefully at least you enjoy this way better than the angsty stuff out there. But just relax, you will not be disappointed.**

**As for Sarah showing Morgan, the explanation is coming and the showdown will follow.**

**Also wanted to give a heart felt huge thank you to tshdow for even considering this story for one of the awesome awards. I sincerely hope that I do not disappoint you or anyone else that is still reading this story. I commit to all of you that although I am not perfect, I will always give 110% to my stories (just ask my beta, Gladius).  
**

**Speaking of my awesome beta, thank you Gladius for keeping me on track with this story. **

**I don't own Chuck or anything in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – This, Could be Good**

Chuck was sleeping restfully in his soft, warm bed as the Californian sun was starting to pour through his window. Chuck groggily opened his eyes, a strange feeling of euphoria overcoming him as he snuggled comfortably in his blankets. "Hmmmm, this is such a nice dream…" Chuck mumbled as he saw a beautiful blond leggy goddess lying in his bed next to him.

"Uh Chuck, this isn't a dream. This is your very hungry best friend that is expecting breakfast."

Chuck shot up to a sitting position in bed, sleep no longer a problem as embarrassment seeped into every part of his body. He quickly looked at Sarah, her beauty radiating the room as the sun just accented her soft white skin. Is this really _not_ a dream? She looked perfect right there lying in bed in her Orange Orange outfit, her back propped against the backboard. He pinched his arm just to make sure this was not a dream. Yeah, no dream.

Sarah was smiling from ear to ear at her nerd's reaction. "Chuck? Breakfast's not going to make itself, and we have to get into work for the morning shift today." She was so comfortable lying in his bed. She could definitely get used to this.

Chuck double checked to make sure he had his pajamas on, as his bed sheet was still in place. He's not Morgan who sleeps au-natural, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Yep, all good he sighed reassured. "You know, you're lucky I don't sleep in the nude. These early wake up calls might get a little awkward if that was the case."

Oh she wasn't even about to tackle that one. "Will you just get your butt out of bed? Geez Chuck, you take forever to get going. I want my breakfast." She smirked.

Chuck just looked over his shoulder and gave her 'the look.' "Hey some of us aren't born with heavenly looks. It takes time to get presentable. I have a routine you know." He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sarah.

Sarah easily caught the pillow before it hit her face. "Oh you don't want to start this you jerk. You're lucky I 'm hungry and don't want to injure you with the possibility of missing my breakfast." She launched the pillow back towards his head.

Of course Chuck wasn't near as quick. Damn, even when playing she can really hurt a guy…literally. "Well I am glad my well being is solely based upon the needs of your stomach. It's nice to know my handler protects me strictly because she's hungry. I mean, you could probably stand to skip a few meals if you know what I mean." Chuck tried to jump out of bed as Sarah leapt on him in the blink of an eye.

Oh it was on now as Sarah mused as she securely wrapped herself around Chuck. Her head was right next to his, "Are you saying I'm fat Bartowski? You do know I'm trained in a hundred ways to kill you?" As if to encourage his response, she tightened her legs around his abdomen. Apparently her tactic did not work.

Chuck was standing, holding on to her thighs as he tried to keep her secured around him… "But then who would make you breakfast and continue feeding that insatiable appetite of yours, Miss Piggy?"

Sarah started tickling him in the ribs. "You are so in trouble I swear you're going to get it…"

Chuck was spinning her around, trying his best to remove his beautiful vise from his back when an alarm rang on Sarah's phone. "Damn it," she growled as she reluctantly unwrapped herself from her secured position on Chuck's back. Once back on solid ground, she checked her tank top to make sure it was still on straight and then she adjusted her white work pants.

Chuck turned to her confused, a slight disappointment in his voice as he suddenly felt the separation. "What was that?"

Sarah just looked at him, trying to send the message to him she did not want there playfulness to end. "Damn surveillance will be back on shortly. Casey gave me a thirty minute window before they'd be back on."

Chuck tilted his head as he thought of his program, "Well you know Sarah…" Sarah quickly stopped him, shaking her head to let him know not to go there.

"Chuck I know we have already talked about what you can do with surveillance but you have to be very careful. Apparently you have quite a number of fans at headquarters, and they've been paying very close attention to your surveillance videos." Sarah suddenly realized she needed to pay a little visit to the analysts at headquarters next time she was at Langley. Oh yeah, they were going to learn real quick the consequences of being a 'Chuck Fan'. She quickly regrouped her thoughts. "For now, with that much scrutiny we can't risk constantly altering the surveillance too much. Beckman would definitely throw you in a bunker, or at least try to, if she found out surveillance had been compromised."

That thought had completely ruined the mood. Chuck look defeated as he stared at the floor and sighed, 'so close.'

"Hey, I'm not saying we never can, just that we have to be extra careful." It warmed her heart to see Chuck's reaction. He is learning.

"Sarah?" Chuck wanted to tread very careful here. But he could not hold in what he wanted. "You know, it would make it a lot easier if… well if you just stayed the night during the length of our bet. That way you could sleep in a little longer." Chuck did not want to look at her. He had never been this bold since he began his plan and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Sarah could see his discomfort and it was hard enough to hold in her own excitement. She had hoped he would be okay with that. I mean just friends of course, besides Casey actually looked like he was coming down with something. Might do him good if she took over watching the 'Asset' during the night. "I think that would be a good idea actually. Casey could use a break." Sarah shot him a playful look as he was now looking at her with a huge smile on his face. "As long as you can keep your hands and lips to yourself." Sarah gave him a wink then turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Chuck just stood dumbfounded. Me? Keep _my_ hands and lips to myself?

"Come on Chuck! I'm hungry." Sarah yelled from the hallway.

**. . .**

Chuck usually considered himself proficient and very organized in the kitchen. Of course breakfast usually consisted of a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. But on the rare occasions that his considerable (well if you only really wanted pancakes) breakfast cooking skills were called upon, such as for a beautiful elite CIA agent in charge of protecting his life, then he was pretty good about getting the breakfast done quickly and orderly.

However, having said CIA agent present while preparing and cooking the breakfast was quickly becoming a distraction. A very welcome distraction, but nonetheless, a distraction. "You know Sarah, if you keep eating all the chocolate chips before they actually get in the batter, then chocolate chip pancakes will kind of lose their meaning and part of their name."

Sarah nudged him with her hips with a playful grin. "Just shut up and make me breakfast." Sarah then fed Chuck another chocolate chip.

'Oh man,' Chuck thought with a smile, 'I'll never get this done.' He looked over at Sarah. "Why don't you go get the fruit and syrup from the fridge and I'll finish taking care of this." Chuck noticed Sarah paused as a wicked grin filled her face. He mused, 'man this woman's so complex she's like an Assembly Language client server program.

Sarah walked over to the fridge, gathering the syrup and fruit out after some very inappropriate thoughts raced through her head.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Chuck was checking the eggs while making sure the pancakes were finally able to start cooking.

"Well we have our normal training, and as long as we're not stuck in a mission, then that's pretty much it." Sarah was carefully preparing the table for breakfast.

"Hey I was thinking, you know what would be cool is to take one of our jogs on the beach. We both love the beach and I think it'd be a nice change of pace."

Did that just sound like the best idea or what? Chuck did it again. "That sounds nice Chuck. Wow, never thought I would see the day when you actually look forward to running."

"Well one of us has to stay in shape." Chuck instantly felt a sharp object pinned up against his rib cage.

Sarah leaned into him. "You know Bartowski; we're really going to have to have a talk about this teasing thing going on between us."

Chuck was frozen in fear. He had a horrible feeling that he had gone too far. So he was completely shocked to find out that the object in his side was a banana that Sarah quickly peeled and teasingly fed it to him as she moved around in front of him.

She caressed his cheek with her free hand. "Don't ever stop." Then she kissed him on the lips and headed back to the table.

'Wow, that was a weird feeling,' he thought as he watched her sensually walk away. 'Nothing like having your life flash before you because of a banana,' he mused. If anything, there was never a dull moment when you spent every minute with Sarah Walker. The adventure, the excitement, the fear, the sadness, everything. In a strange way Chuck frowned thoughtfully, it felt more normal than anything he had ever experienced before.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{One Week Later at Casa de Bartowski}**

Chuck was sitting at his computer thinking about all the fun he and Sarah had been having. Especially the week she stayed over. It was hard to believe the time had already passed but they really had no choice for right now. Not until they could come up with a way to convince Beckman. Chuck had one of those hindsight moments. Maybe we could get lucky and Cole will get captured again. Okay, that wasn't very nice, but still, what he wouldn't give to go back in time.

Even though the bet was over, life was still so good right now. He and Sarah spent so much time training that Sarah actually seemed to enjoy the gaming nights. Since Morgan had been suffering from so many strange sicknesses lately, and that rash he had for a week, oh man that was bad. Anyway, with Morgan out of commission so much, it allowed for a lot more time with Sarah.

Chuck was really looking forward to tonight's friend's night. He was taking Sarah to a club that Morgan had told him about a while back. He thought it would be nice to take a walk down memory lane and hopefully this time the club would not be invaded by NSA agents out to kill them. It was close to 8:00 p.m. and Sarah would be picking him up soon. Sure enough, a knock on the door.

Chuck hurried to open it. Chuck just laughed when he saw Sarah.

"Something wrong Chuck?" Sarah gave him a quizzical look.

"It just amazes me that's all." Chuck was smiling, as he looked Sarah over.

Sarah just stood there hands on hips. "And what is it that amazes you ole mighty king?"

"I have seen you pretty much every day for the past two years, give or take a few days. And no matter what, I swear you get more beautiful each time I see you. Are you working out?"

Sarah slapped his arm. "Oh, my goodness Chuck. Do you have your Hulk costume on or are those real muscles?"

"Funny Walker. These are the real deal." And as if to demonstrate, Chuck gave a quick pose.

Sarah's breath caught, but she quickly schooled her expression. "Well you finally put away your nerf dumb bell set I see."

"Oh yeah traded up to the big boy set. That and I have this real hard ass trainer. I mean a real task master."

"Well she must be brilliant to be able to turn your skinny ass into what you are today."

"Yeah, I really like her. But I think she has a crush on me. I always catch her staring at my butt."

Sarah punched him again. "I really hate you Bartowski, you know that don't you."

"Of course. But you're part of a new test experiment the government has instituted for their top agents. It's called slow torture by nerd. It is supposed to be the worst kind and no one has been able to resist the effects. Everyone eventually cracks you know." Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance.

Oh if he ever really knew what that did to her. "Well, time for another night of torture I see. What painful experience am I going to have to endure tonight?"

Chuck could not stop smiling. Sarah had opened up so much over the past month and their back and forth was something he cherished. He knew she enjoyed it as much as he did and it was something they did all the time. The only time it was different is if someone tried to come between them. God help that person because they did not stand a chance. Many an enemy had fallen at the hands of the mighty Charah team. Yeah, he figured it out.

"Tonight, we enjoy a night like no other. We are going to a dance club, even though yes, I can't dance."

"Well you do know the lady's part of the tango don't you?"

"Very funny, haha." Chuck faked a deeply hurt look.

"Just saying Chuck. You're actually pretty good at it." And with that they were off.

**. . .**

Chuck leaned over to Sarah. "I swear I am going to kill Morgan." Chuck tried to say over the off key music of another person's fail attempt at karaoke.

"Oh Chuck it's not that bad. Besides, how was Morgan supposed to know tonight was karaoke night?" Sarah just gave him the biggest smile. They could be watching grass grow and it would not matter to her as long as she was with her best friend.

"I know but this is our night. The one night we get to put everything behind us. I just always want this night to be special."

"Chuck. Were together, that is all that matters to me." Sarah had her hand over Chuck's.

She did have a point he thought. But then as if he thought the night could not get any worse. It happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now its time for random choice karaoke. Where will the spot light land?"

_Please dear god not me, please not me_. Chuck prayed as he closed his eyes. He felt a squeeze on his hand and then the warmth of a very bright light.

"You sir, with the brown hair and the super hot girlfriend. It's time to karaoke."

Chuck was waving his hands and shaking his head no as he now saw clearly where the spot light was. "No way. Sorry, can't do it."

The crowd got into it as they started cheering him on at the urging of his now mortal enemy, Sarah.

"What are you doing?" whispered Chuck as he sent a sideways glance to Sarah.

"I want you to sing for me Chuck." Sarah was just laughing at how cute Chuck was when he was embarrassed. It seemed the crowd caught on to as they kept cheering for him to get up.

Chuck had actually contemplated running, but figured Sarah might not approve. So reluctantly he caved and walked up on stage to stand behind the microphone and the monitor. He squinted his eyes a bit as the spotlight adjusted. He could see Sarah sitting right down in front and she had such an evil grin. Oh man was she going to get it.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. For tonight's number we have chosen a very special song for…"

"Chuck" Chuck responded when prompted for his name.

"We have selected a very special song for our new friend Chuck. Chuck is there anyone you would like to dedicate this song to?"

Oh he will get her now. "Yes, my best friend Sarah. She is sitting in the front row." Haha, gotcha was Chuck's expression as Sarah gave him a dirty look.

"Okay Chuck. The song is Terrified from Kathy McPhee. You can begin when the monitor counts down."

Chuck remembered this song all to well. It was one of his favorites on his iPod. He knew the words by heart and didn't need to look at the monitor. He was still nervous though; the last time he sang was a little over six years ago while he was dating Jill. When she broke up with him, it was the last time he had ever sung for someone other than the shower head. Well now that was about to change.

The beginning melody started playing as the words came on the monitor.

_**You**_

_**By the light**_

_**Is the greatest find**_

Chuck stumbled at first as he tried to gain his singing voice. He was looking at Sarah, trying to gain confidence from her. It was not long after that he became lost in the song. His voice gained strength quickly as he continued to sing,

Sarah stopped breathing when Chuck began singing. She swore her heart actually did skip a beat. Silence fell over the crowd as the sweet melody of Chuck beautiful soothing voice captured everyone in the room. But he was not singing to everyone. He was singing to her, and she had lost all reasoning.

Chuck was going with the flow of the song, feeling the steady rhythm of the song and getting caught in the importance of the words. The next line started playing as he slowly walked over to Sarah, microphone in hand, he was right in front of her now as he began the next verse,

_**This**_

_**Could be good**_

_**It's already better than that**_

_**And nothings worse than knowing you're holding back**_

_**I could be all that you needed**_

_**If you let me try**_

The next part was the chorus as Chuck reached out a trembling hand and grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand. They were looking into each other's eyes as Chuck sang the chorus. Chuck looked at her with all that he had in him as the words came,

_**And I'm in love**_

_**And I'm terrified**_

_**For the first time and the last time…**_

Sarah could not hold back her emotions this time. His voice, oh my God his voice. It felt like his voice seeped into every part of her body and just held her in its warmth. Chuck's singing was eliciting emotions she did not even know she had. She could not control the feelings inside of her as the words were sung to her. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and she wanted every last bit of it.

Chuck went back on stage and when the song ended, the crowd erupted into what could only be called pandemonium. Chuck actually feared woman might start throwing their panties at him. Seriously, the look in some of their eyes said just that. He only cared about one woman in this room though.

Sarah finally gained her composure as the song ended. She was left wanting more and her body was doing some strange things as she stared at Chuck. She was a spy though and it did not take her very long to notice the other woman in the room. She knew those looks and they were all directed at Chuck.

Chuck walked off stage and came to sit down next to Sarah. "So did you like it Sarah? I can't even… Sarah where are we going?" Sarah was dragging him out the bar.

"I don't think I paid the waiter Sarah."

"Just be quiet will you. I took care of it. Now get in the damn car, we're leaving."

Chuck looked at Sarah. He had seen mad and angry before, actually quite a few times. This was neither of them. This was actually something he had not seen. She was not mad at him, he knew that. There was no denying the fact she loved the song. But why was she acting like this? Chuck finally got the nerve to ask as they were rolling pretty fast down the high way.

"Sarah, did I do something to make you mad. I am sorry if you did not like the song…" Oops, wrong thing to say. Wow the woman could even kill with just a look.

"Don't you ever say that." Her look just bore right through him.

"Then why are you acting like this Sarah?" Chuck was actually quite concerned. Their friendship was so strong right now and he hated to think he screwed it up some how.

"How come you never told me you could sing?" Sarah would not look at him.

"Well I can't and I don't." Chuck was clueless.

"That's bullshit Chuck." Sarah was shaking her head.

Chuck reached a soothing hand over and laid it in on her leg. She tensed at first, but Chuck knew this is one way he could calm her. "Sarah, I used to just sing for fun when I was a kid. Then I sang a few times for Jill but she acted like I was an idiot when I did so. I just sort of stopped singing because I was embarrassed. You are actually the first person I have sung to or heard me sing in over six years."

Damn that bitch Jill. 'I swear when I have time, I am paying a visit to that loser.' She grimly promised herself. An accidental stabbing in the washroom happens all the time. What's one less bitch?

"I am sorry to bring it up. That is why I never sing anymore." Chuck nearly smashed his face into the dash board as Sarah's Porsche came screeching to a stop. Luckily no one was behind them.

This time Sarah looked right in to Chuck's eyes. "Charles that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Please don't ever stop singing to me. Ever."

"But why are you so upset Sarah? That's what I can't figure out." Chuck put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's because damn it. I wanted that all to myself tonight. All to myself do you hear me? But trust me, I saw the way those sluts in that bar acted. They thought you were singing to them. That pissed me off."

Chuck had to admit he was a little stunned. The way Sarah was acting completely caught him off guard. But if definitely made his heart swell that she cared so much. "You know Sarah, you're really cute when you're jealous." Uh oh, wrong thing to say.

"Don't" Demanded Sarah as she stuck a finger in Chuck's face.

Wow is she really taking this seriously. Why the hell didn't I sing to her before? "I'll tell you what Sarah. I promise you that you will be the only girl I ever sing to. Pinky swear." Chuck held up his pinky.

Sarah was biting down on her lip. She was better at hiding her emotions than this. But damn it Chuck had changed her in this last few weeks. She never felt the need to hide anything from him so she didn't. Now however, she was not quite sure that was the best thing. Either way, there were some things she just would not give in to. His singing to other woman was one of them. "You better not ever break that promise Chuck. I am dead serious. If I ever find out you have been singing and I am not around, I will find you and torture you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Agent Walker. And that's going to leave a mark. Sarah, what's with all the punching?" Chuck was rubbing his arm where she had just slugged him.

The finger was back in his face. "No one do you hear me?"

"So where are we going?" Asked Chuck, still rubbing his sore arm.

Sarah started the car back up and headed off down the highway. "I'm dropping you off early and then I need to head back to my hotel and… and finish some reports." Actually, take a very, very, very cold shower she thought to herself.

"You want me to come with you?" Chuck was looking at the night sky as the wind blew by his face.

"Sorry Chuck, this is something right now that I have to do on my own." Sarah regrettably replied.

"Fine Sarah. Have it your way. Besides, I need to scrub through some code for my search program and massage some areas of the code that need to be inserted back into the mainframe. I should be able to grind through the remaining configurations and bang out some new interfaces. What's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah about had a coronary. 'Are you freaking kidding me?' She glanced momentarily at him sidelong. 'Did Chuck just say…? I mean are you freaking kidding me?' She took a breath. "I really hate you right now. I really do Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: ****I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I absolutely love Zach's singing and I can't believe they have not found a way to get his singing in the show. This was sort of my way of bringing in what I would have loved to seen.**

**Next chapter will be at least to me, one of the most touching chapters I have ever written. It will be Chuck/Casey chapter with of course Sarah there for her man.**


	9. Chapter 9 Memorial

**A/N: For this chapter, I want everyone to know that I in no way condone or represent the views written in this chapter. This is strictly my interpretation of what one our favorite characters may think. Please do not turn this into a political bashing chapter and just enjoy it for what it is. Prepare to be heart warmed.**

**Thanks Gladius for the suggestion on this chapter.**

**I do not own Chuck or any thing related in this Story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Memorial**

**{Buy More}**

Chuck had looked back over the past several weeks since he came up with his plan, and he had never been happier. If there was ever a doubt about his friendship with Sarah it was answered tenfold. He knew he and Morgan were always close but Sarah and he were inseparable now. They did everything together and it was scary how much they loved being together. Even when she stayed over for the week of the bet. It just felt normal going to bed looking at her beautiful face and waking up looking at that same face. They both behaved themselves as Sarah reminded him about the surveillance, but even that didn't stop them from holding hands underneath the blankets or the quick touches. It was amazing how much more comfortable he was in bed with Sarah as opposed to their first 'sleep over'. He acted like such a jerk that night insinuating that she was some kind of hooker. He apologized to her again the other night when they were going to bed. He was very sincere in his apology and Sarah seemed to be genuinely touched that he still felt that bad about it too apologize again.

Chuck turned his thoughts to how his training had progressed over the last month. Sarah had started training him in karate and he had to say it was the highlight of his day. She warned him not to get over confidant, but she had faith in him that he could use what she taught him to protect himself. He laughed thinking about the first days of training. He never realized she was going at 3/4 speed while teaching him. He thought he had the moves down pact until she made a demonstration of what karate was like full speed. He instinctively rubbed his backside thinking of how wrong he was. Even in this short time of training, Sarah seemed excited about his progress.

Casey had also seemed to be having a blast training Chuck on weapons and tactics. As close as he was to Sarah, his relationship was getting stronger and stronger with Casey also. The big guy warned him about being over confidant though. Casey was very specific that being a spy is not like playing video games or playing laser tag. Of course Chuck wasn't stupid to even think that being good at laser tag would make him a good spy. But Casey did say some of the skills that made him great at those games could definitely help him as he got more comfortable in his training.

Of course training was just while he had the Intersect. It wasn't like he could ever actually be a real spy or even want to be a real spy. He tried to keep telling himself that although everyday spent with his partners was definitely making it harder and harder to listen to his inner nerd that thought he wanted the 'normal' life.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by the beep on his phone letting him know that he had mail. He smiled as he noticed the email was from his now surprisingly very close friend Mrs. Reagan. She informed him everything was set for the weekend. Now he just needed to get General Beckman's buy in.

**. . .**

Chuck casually looked around the Buy More, making sure to acquire his target. Sure enough, Casey was over near his favorite location, securing yet another sale of the Beast Master grills. This gave Chuck the distraction he needed as he got up and headed back to the break room. He double checked to make sure no one was around, which was odd in itself that no one was actually taking a break, then he made his way down into Castle. He quickly went to the conference center and initiated the call to Beckman.

Right away it was evident the General did not want to be bothered. "What do you want Bartowski? I'm busy."

Chuck was very sincere in his approach. "Sorry to interrupt your busy day ma'am. But I have a favor to ask."

"I'm sorry Bartowski, are you under the impression the United States Government has time to do you any favors?"

Wow how true that statement was. "I understand ma'am. This is not for me, it is for Major Casey." Chuck could see a change in Beckman at the mention of her prized pupil.

"Proceed Bartowski, but make it quick."

Here it goes Chuck thought, "I need you to assign Major Casey to security detail this weekend at the Ronald Reagan Memorial."

The General had a questioning look on her face. "And why would I do this Mr. Bartowski… hold on one sec." Chuck could see the General answering her phone.

Moments later, Beckman is eying him curiously but with a little bit of respect.

"Okay, Mr. Bartowski. It seems Major Casey has been specifically requested for protection detail this weekend for a special visit by the former first lady to the memorial of her husband."

A relief came over Chuck at that moment. He was hoping Mrs. Reagan would come through for him. "Yes ma'am. Very good ma'am." Chuck was about to leave but Beckman was not done.

"I am assuming you would like to be there too Chuck?" Beckman asked.

Did she just call him Chuck? "I would appreciate that, yes ma'am." Chuck was still in a state of unbelief that the General actually called him by his first name.

"Very well, Casey and you will be tasked with this mission. Agent Walker will be of course assigned to your protection also. I will make sure to keep the details of the mission somewhat classified. I assume you would rather this be a surprise for Major Casey?"

Did someone kidnap Beckman and replace her with someone with a heart? Chuck could not believe what was happening. "Yes I would, thank you General. Thank you very much."

The conference call disconnected but Chuck couldn't help notice a small smile on Beckman's face as the call ended. It was odd, since he had never actually seen one there before. Either way, he was so looking forward to this weekend. It was something he hoped would mean a lot to his friend.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Team Bartowski was in transport to their target destination. Casey was not too pleased with this new assignment. The major was required to be dressed in full military Class-A uniform, which apparently had shrunk a bit from the humid California air. General Beckman had instructed him to wear his Class-A's as he would be security detail for a high priority government asset. As if one moron was not enough. Beckman had also made it very clear that it was because of Chuck that this mission was needed. This seemed to fuel the frustration inside Casey even more.

Chuck had kept quiet about the mission since first getting the okay a few days ago. Of course Sarah could tell he was up to something and she tried everything in her repertoire to get him to spill it but he held strong. Casey would be proud that his torture resistance training was actually working for Chuck.

Even so, Chuck hoped Sarah would understand. Yeah, he was doing this for Casey, but he also wanted her to be a part of this too. It meant everything to him that she was here with them. He hoped that she would enjoy this time also.

Chuck looked next to him where Sarah was sitting. They were both dressed in their Sunday best and Sarah looked absolutely amazing. She smiled at him as he looked deep within her eyes. She instinctively reached over for his hand that he quickly grabbed. This simple act of holding hands gave him so much strength and it calmed his nerves. This day could mean so much for bringing this team even closer than they already were. Now if he could only survive the glares that Casey kept sending his way.

The Team did not really speak that much during the trip. There was an air of somberness that enveloped them all. It was odd considering Casey and Sarah really did not know what was going on. This would soon be a day neither would forget as long as they lived.

They arrived at the Naval Base in Ventura County, Point Mugu, California moments later where they departed their transport and were escorted to a limousine that would take them to the Ronald Reagan Presidential Library in Simi Valley, California. Chuck was even more nervous as they approached their destination.

"Thanks again Bartowski for ruining another weekend." Casey was still pissed as he sat uncomfortably in his uniform, in the back seat of the limo, still no idea of where exactly they were going. He had originally planned on taking a fishing trip this weekend and just relax. But no, thanks to Bartowski, he was stuck protecting another asset.

Normally Chuck would be happy and joking around trying to lighten the somber mood, but he felt like now just was not the time. What he said next, surprised everyone in the car. "Thank you Casey for all you have done for me."

Casey did a double take. What the hell was Chuck talking about? He had just insulted him and he said that? He was probably just trying to get his goat. He stared at Chuck who was sitting next to Sarah. He couldn't help but wonder what Bartowski had up his sleeve. His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly realized where they were.

The limo pulled up and a man in a suit approached the limo and opened the door. "Major Casey, if you will come with me."

Casey just stared at Chuck, he could not believe where they actually were. There was something very deep and emotional exchanged between Asset and Handler in that moment. Those titles from this point on would never have less meaning than they did right at this moment. It was just John Casey and Chuck Bartowski, two friends, two partners, two equals in life. The exchange quickly ended as Casey exited the vehicle.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah could tell something was up as she leaned over towards Chuck.

Chuck looked to Sarah, a gleam in his eye as a small smile crept on his lips. "You will see. Let's go."

**. . .**

As Chuck and Sarah approached Reagan's tomb, Sarah instinctively wrapped her arm around Chuck's and held on tightly to him. Chuck looked down to question her but she gave him the look like this is not up for debate. His arm was hers for the duration of the day and there was nothing he could do about it.

He just smiled as he held her close as they walked to the memorial. There were already chairs set up in front of the monument and Chuck and Sarah were led to a couple seats up front.

Sarah had not let go of Chuck even as they sat down. There was something about being here that touched Sarah. It touched her in a way that she really had never felt before. Being in the burial place of such an important man who served his country as President, made her feel something she had never felt before. She had never been to anything like this, not even Arlington; death was just something she tried to stay away from because it was something that came knocking on her door daily. This was different though. It was special not only because of who was buried here, it was special because of the person sitting next to her and the love in his heart to do something like this for his friend.

It was moments later when Mrs. Nancy Reagan came slowly walking towards the memorial. Her arm was securely held in Major Casey's as he escorted the former first lady to her husband's monument.

Chuck had never seen this look on Casey's face before. He could not place the emotion, but something was different, and something was very strong behind those eyes. Casey held the first lady as if she was a fragile piece of expensive china. Chuck knew at that moment that he would never forget this day.

To Chuck's surprise, as Mrs. Reagan made her way to the memorial, she motioned Chuck to come stand with her. Chuck at first did not realize it was him that she was motioning to. When he finally realized after being prodded by Sarah, he stood to walk to the first lady. He stopped as he turned to Sarah and reached out his hand. He mouthed "I need you!" It was all it took as she grabbed his hand like it was a lifeline. They held each other closely as they made their way to stand in front of the monument next to Mrs. Reagan and Major Casey.

Mrs. Reagan held on to Chuck's hand as the only ones standing were Team Bartowski, and the loving wife of former President Ronald Reagan. Mrs. Reagan asked if they would all read out loud the writing on the Monument. The Team more than agreed as they began to read the inscription on the tomb:

"**I know in my heart that man is good, that what is right will always eventually triumph, and there is purpose and worth to each and every life."**

Chuck could not help but tear up a little at the meaning of those words. This exact moment in his life was one of the most special experiences he had ever felt. Chuck really did not know how to react. He really had never felt this way before. He of course respected his handlers and somewhat understood the sacrifices they had made. But being here in this moment, being here among such important people, it all seemed to hit him ten fold. He realized at that moment how lucky he was that Sarah and Casey were sent to protect him. He realized how fortunate he was to have them in his life. This thought touched him in a way he will never be able to explain. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned next to him and kissed the golden blond hair of the person that meant everything to him.

Mrs. Reagan turned to Casey.

"My husband was not a perfect man. He made mistakes. He constantly wished he could do things differently during his time as President. But one thing no one could ever question was his love, his dedication, and his service to this great country." Mrs. Reagan started tearing up. "That young man over there, Chuck Bartowski, has told me how dedicated you are to this country and the many sacrifices you have had to make. I know if my husband was alive today, he would be honored to call you a friend. I ask that I may have that honor too. Major John Casey, thank you so much for your service." Mrs. Reagan then hugged Casey close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Casey was trying to stay as calm as possible but this was beginning to be way too much. His palms were sweating, and they never sweat. His heart was doing some strange things as he looked into the eyes of the wife of his hero. Those words, those words meant more than anything on this great earth. Casey had never felt so much warmth in his heart before. He could not even look at Bartowski. If he did, he would never be able to hold back what his body was telling him to release. He would be strong though, at least outwardly. Inwardly, it was a completely different story.

Mrs. Reagan then to the surprise of everyone walked up to Sarah who was holding onto Chuck as if her life depended on it. "And you must be Sarah Walker. Chuck has told me so much about you. You keep a hold of that one." Mrs. Reagan motioned towards Chuck, "men like him don't come around often. I hope you know what a special man you have. And trust me; I know what it is like to have the man of my dreams in my life. Don't ever lose that."

Sarah was speechless. Although she was not a diehard Republican like Casey was there was no denying the commanding of authority this woman that stood before her demanded. She was a strong woman and someone Sarah knew she could look up to. Sarah had been in the presence of many great and important leaders around the world, but none of them seemed to hold a candle to this frail woman that stood before her. Without even thinking, she now put her arm around Chuck and replied, "I won't."

Mrs. Reagan, then turned to Chuck. "I will talk to you later Chuck. Make sure to let me know how it goes." She winked at Chuck as she then smiled at Sarah. She turned to Major Casey and nodded.

Casey proceeded to walk her to one of the chairs in the front.

Sarah held onto Chuck as she looked up at his eyes. Something changed in her at that moment. And it was something really, really special. She once again held onto Chuck's arm as they walked back to their seats.

The ceremony began as the color guards marched out for the flag ceremony. Sarah just held Chuck's hand in her lap as she rubbed the top of his hand. It felt so right to be here with him. She did not want this to end.

**{* * *}**

* * *

If the flight over was quiet, the flight back was just as quiet. There was not a whole lot that could be said between Team Bartowski. For the first time since they were brought together, true honest emotion was felt by each of them. A bond was formed on this day, an unbreakable bond that went much deeper than protocol or the greater good. This was a bond between a hardened NSA Agent, the top CIA Agent, and a computer nerd from Burbank. Story writers could not come up with an odder pairing, but it was true.

Chuck and Casey were walking back to their respective apartments as Sarah headed back to her hotel, she told Chuck she would call him later. Sarah knew Chuck and Casey needed a moment.

Casey paused as he stood in his doorway. Chuck continued on to his apartment.

"Chuck!" Casey called out.

Chuck paused, realizing that was only the second time he could recall Casey using his first name. Chuck turned to look at Casey. "Yeah Major?" Chuck could tell Casey was struggling with something.

"I want you to know... It is an honor having you as a true friend." Casey nodded his head, and then headed into the apartment.

Chuck just smiled as he thought briefly of what this day meant and what Casey had just said meant. Chuck looked up to the dark starry sky above. Everything that he had now was because of one thing. It was a strange thought that came to his mind but he couldn't help himself as he stared into the heavens above. "Thank you buddy. I owe you Bryce."

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope you can look beyond political affiliation and just enjoy the moment. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Sorry it was so short.**


	10. Chapter 10 Just A Game

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, could not log on for the longest time to fan fiction.  
**

**Okay where the last chapter was mostly all seriousness, you almost have to read this one with tongue in cheek if you know what I mean. This was a fun one and I know some thing's may seem a little cheesy, but just grab the crackers and enjoy the cheese. You wanted to know how Sarah reacted to Morgan's comments about Jill. Well you will soon find out.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Gladius for his suggestion once again on this chapter.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Just A Game**

Sarah couldn't wait to see Chuck today. Yesterday was amazing, the breakfast every morning he made for her for a week was amazing, their kiss in the Castle closet was amazing, the night they spent together after the Agent Barker mission was amazing, the Memorial was beyond amazing, Chuck was amazing. Hell everything was amazing. She had been happy before, or at least happy to a standard she had learned to accept growing up. Successful cons, successful missions, shooting bad guys, and manipulating marks were what she used to think made her happy. Nothing however compared to the happiness she has felt over the past few weeks. And tonight was Bartowski Family Game night and if she had to admit, she was really looking forward to it.

Her giddiness was one of the reasons she could not wait to go over and see Chuck for lunch. Well that and the fact she wanted to make sure Morgan knew what Chuck's priorities were going to be for the next few… well, for the rest of his life. Okay, she really didn't want to be mean to the little guy, but she still hadn't forgotten what he said about Ji… A sudden bile rose in her throat at the thought of the four letter word.

She'd never truly wanted to hurt Morgan, Sarah thought because after all, he was Chuck's former best friend. A small part of her did feel bad for putting magnesium citrate, a very potent laxative, in his grape soda continuously over the past few weeks when it was supposed to be Chuck and Morgan's game night. But hey, she could have been doing him a favor. Okay, replacing his Axe body gel with the rash inducing histamine gel was a little overboard she admitted with a grimace. But that gave her a whole week with Chuck to herself and well Morgan started the war, she was just finishing it. It wasn't as if she wanted to do these things, but it doesn't pay to get one of the CIA's best spies angry and expect to get away with it. That truth was just a part of life Morgan needed to learn about it and the sooner the better.

Even with all she had done to Morgan over the past month, she still really owed him a huge favor. Their confrontation forced a change in Sarah, a realization. She would have never been as aggressive towards her and Chuck's relationship if not for Morgan and also Ellie. She'd have just kept her feelings to herself, letting Chuck make all the effort, while secretly hoping he understood how much she loved him. Yeah, great plan that would have been; without a doubt doomed to failure. No, in a weird way, Morgan had changed her life and someday she promised to make amends with him. Well, just not until Chuck was fully secured.

Which brought her to her 'how to secure Charles Bartowski mission checklist.' She'd already crossed off neutralizing Morgan Grimes, mission successful there. Being more open with Chuck without compromising her past. Well, okay, secrecy about her past no longer mattered to her. If Chuck wanted to know, she would tell him anything. But of course Chuck had been just like he was on the night they shared the cheeseburger right after her high school reunion. He never pushed her. That was just one more thing she loved about him and why she had opened up to him more about her past. Hopefully there would be a lot more 'opening up' as time went by. Yep, can check that off the list.

Next on her list was being more aggressive in their relationship. She almost laughed out loud at what a big check off that was getting. If she didn't know any better, the gender roles had seemed to reverse. Chuck was still very chivalrous and charming, but sometimes he was so slow in knowing what she wanted. That would soon be changing too she smiled, in a way it already was. Chuck was much more comfortable now in their back and forth bantering and that was so sexy to her.

Next on her list was to integrate more into his family. Well, she and Ellie were definitely closer than ever. Their talks have been very invaluable in building her mission plan to win Chuck back. While she had wanted to spend more time with Ellie, it was evident that what time they did spend together meant so much to both of them. Ellie had asked her to be her maid of honor and she was so… well so honored to do that. Yeah, that mission objective seemed to be accomplished.

More physical affection with Chuck….hmmmm. Okay this was a tough one. She knew in a way, they were both holding back or at least being very careful. Chuck of course seemed to be holding back a lot more but his walls were definitely crumbling. She had this strange feeling that her little nemesis, one Morgan Grimes, may have planted some crazy thought in Chuck's head; but no matter, that would hopefully soon be moot. This was a mission objective that she couldn't allow to fail. Not after that wonderful kiss in the closet and the kisses and playful flirting that had been going on since. No, this objective better be a constant priority.

Their future careers were next and this was a big one. The one thing for certain was they had to be together. That she had no doubt about. Not even a question. As for the CIA she could resign at anytime if need be, she'd put in her time. Sure the CIA would want her to stay but legally they couldn't stop her. However, Chuck was a different case. The legalities of what Chuck had in his head brought into it a whole new level of bureaucratic red tape. Once it was out though, then they'd be freer in considering their alternatives. There were so many other positions in the government intelligence agencies besides clandestine agents, that she was positive that both Chuck and she could have their choice of position. Or maybe they could start a small software company and live in Hawaii reaping the benefits. She got so excited thinking about the future possibilities. Not a check mark though, she thought, as there were too many unanswered questions.

Sarah paused at the next one on her mental checklist. She understood completely that it was her own fault for this even being an issue. Get Chuck to realize he is _that_ guy. This was proving to be harder than she thought it would be. Even though Sarah was doing everything she could think of, Chuck was still not getting it. She truly wished she could do more but she knew there came a point where he would just have to trust her and accept how much he means to her. She knew being the hard-ass agent for so long tended to build some walls, but she was trying to be more of a traditional girlfriend for him. She actually enjoyed dressing up in non-mission outfits, shopping, cooking, and just doing everything a real girl should. She could do real, she actually loved the attention he gave her when she was real. Okay, he always gave her attention, but she could be the loving, caring, sweet girl that he wanted.

Of course that brings up the last of the mental mission objectives. Setting up a way to cordon off all the bitches that seem attracted to Chuck. She knew if these sluts started mysteriously disappearing that might reflect poorly on her in Chuck's eyes. After all, she still needed to do the sweet and caring real girl thing. Maybe accidentally beating each one to a pulp? Okay, okay, maybe limited to a few black eyes and busted lips. That would be a deterrent for any woman to mess with her nerd. Maybe Casey could help with this? He is the top sniper after all. Stopping in mid-thought Sarah laughed at how ridiculous she was being. That wasn't how she should be acting and she really was just kidding around. She would never bring Casey in to be a part of the needless slaughter of every bitch that tried to get close to Chuck. That was her mission objective and hers alone.

Sarah smiled as she thought of her mission objectives and how they were coming along nicely. It was just a matter of time now. And of course now it was time to go see the man that makes it all worth it. Time to go see her nerd. She had thought about paying a visit to the local deli shop on the way, but that could always wait.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Ellie had been trying to come up with something fun the 'family' could do together. It had been a while since they got together and it was about time for another Bartowski Family Game Night.

So tonight was game night over at Casa de Bartowski. Chuck was sitting in his favorite chair with Sarah sitting right next to him not so covertly going out of her way to push the boundaries of just how 'friends' should act in the physical sense. Yeah, life was really good right now Chuck thought as he smiled at all the attention.

Of course he was a little worried for his little buddy Morgan who he had barely seen for the past few weeks. Matter of fact, ever since he and Sarah had become closer, Morgan had strangely enough been fighting illness after illness. The poor guy was finally feeling well enough to make it to the first game night in a while.

**. . .**

Ellie and Devon were having a blast as they could not contain their laughter at how Morgan and Sarah were going at it the whole night. Nothing serious, but it was obvious there was a war going on for Chuck's attention, and the two doctors were just sitting back and enjoying the show. Of course Ellie had already had a specific game planned to end the evening events and it looked like now was a good a time as any.

"Okay guys. This will be the last game of the night, and since it is getting real close to Chuck's birthday. We will be honoring our favorite nerd with a game of 'Who knows Chuck best.'" Ellie felt a gentle nudge from Devon and she was trying to keep her laughter under control. "Currently, and for the last 20 years, Morgan Grimes has held the honorary position of 'knowing Chuck best' so tonight, we will see if he can overcome his stiffest challenge."

Chuck suddenly went still as he saw the determination in both Sarah and Morgan's face. He had seen those looks before, in movies right before two hardened gladiators faced off in a duel to the death. Oh man, this was going to be epic; he worried it might even get bloody.

Morgan stood to stretch and also to give his stomach a break. He had been suffering from quite a few stomach problems lately and he wanted to make sure he was going to be okay before the war began. "Ellie, I would just like to say what an honor it is to hold this prestigious title. Of course being Chuck's _Best Friend_," Morgan emphasized this last part as he smirked at Sarah, "I'm not sure it's even fair for a certain somebody…" Morgan nodded his head towards Sarah, "to even participate. This really isn't going to be close and I hope I don't make that certain someone cry like a little baby."

Oh it was so on, Sarah's eyes gleamed at the challenge giving Morgan the 'this lady takes no prisoners' look. "We'll see Morgan."

"Okay, rules apply just like last time. You'll be given a question concerning Chuck and the person who writes down, and this is very important, gives the most accurate answer, will get a point. The first person to get ten points wins." Ellie grinned, she couldn't wait to get started, she'd already collected the answers from Chuck although to be honest she really did not need them. This was going to be so much fun. "You guys ready?" It was obvious to Ellie that the only two competitors in this game were going to be Sarah and Morgan. Usually they would have set the game up differently but this just seemed to work better as Ellie had thought about it earlier.

Sarah was ready as she grabbed her white doodle pad. This was what she trained for observation, remembering items to the minute detail and full recall.

"First question. What is Chuck's favorite ice cream?"

Morgan just grinned from ear to ear. "Oh please Ellie. No need to eliminate Sarah from the competition already." Morgan quickly turned his paddle around to show Mint Chocolate Chip. "Boo Yah!" Morgan was living it up.

"Uh, excuse me Morgan. But what I think you meant to say was Haagen Dazs' Mint Chocolate Chip with colored sprinkles on top. Of course Chuck likes said ice cream in his Spiderman bowl that he won in the seventh grade for collecting the most box tops." The almost feral look she gave him seemed to growl 'take that'.

Morgan just stared mouth agape as a sheen of sweat seemed to appear on his forehead. Matter of fact, everyone save Sarah was stunned out of their proverbial pants. Chuck just looked at her in shock 'who is this woman?'

Sarah seeing the absolute cutest look on her nerd's face leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She whispered, "And that's all from intel I've gathered on my own. No cheating from me."

Chuck honestly couldn't care less what she said. He was still in shock that she knew those very specific and correct details about him. Of course that wouldn't be in the CIA's database, but wow. She just surprised him, then he glanced at Morgan and knew he wasn't the only one.

Ellie had to gather herself. She wasn't even positive she remembered where Chuck had gotten the spiderman ice cream bowl. "Okay next question and this one's a little harder."

Morgan quickly collected himself. He had to pull it together and concentrate.

"What is Chuck's favorite song?"

**. . .**

The night went on and it truly was an epic battle between two hardened Chuck gladiators dueling to the death. Sarah was on a roll but Morgan had caught up as it got close to the end of the match. The score was nine points Sarah, nine points Morgan. It came down to the final question.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. It was as if it was the fourth quarter of the Super Bowl the score tied with only ten seconds left. This was it.

Ellie could not believe the epic duel. It all came down to this last question. "Okay guys, for the final question and for the win. Who is Chuck's hero?"

Sarah had this one wrapped up in the bag and about to send Morgan home packing. Sarah knew that Han Solo had always been Chuck's hero. He would talk about if he could ever be someone else, he would have chosen Han. Of course she knew that Morgan also knew this so she had to pull something else out of the hat. She would reveal where Han was born and who raised him. Oh she had this one.

"Okay Sarah you first." Ellie noticed a somber look on Morgan's face and she knew why. It wasn't pride or conceitedness, it was just a friend that knew his best buddies heart.

Sarah stated, "Chuck's hero is Han Solo. Born on Corellia and raised by Garris Shrike."

Chuck was stunned and if he had to admit, a bit turned on. He could not believe she had actually known that. He was not even sure Morgan knew that detail about Han Solo.

Ellie was quite impressed with Sarah, but now it was Morgan's turn. "Okay Morgan, your turn. Who is Chuck's hero?"

Morgan was completely somber as he slowly turned his paddle so everyone could see what Chuck's self-proclaimed twin wrote.

Sarah gasped as she saw what was written. She quickly put her hand to her mouth as she looked at Chuck.

Chuck was so filled with conflicting emotions right now. One he was happy his buddy got it. Two he was embarrassed because of what it said. And three, just how much what Morgan had written meant to him.

Ellie just tilted her head as she was starting to get emotional. She knew the answer ahead of time but it was never expected to even get this far and it was never expected to be revealed. It was now, and she just looked over at Sarah who was now starting to tear up her calm exterior now replaced. "Morgan, you are correct and you win. Chuck's hero is Sarah Walker."

There was no celebrating, no clapping, and no brow beating. Morgan just turned to Sarah and with the most heartfelt somewhat shy smile filling his face. "Thank you for saving my best friend from the path he was heading down. I can honestly admit that you are the best thing that's ever happened to Chuck." With that, the bearded one left the house, leaving everyone at a loss for words.

Sarah really did not know how to respond. The things she had done to Morgan these past few weeks. She never knew what it was like to have a friend like Morgan. Well not until now with Chuck, so she never really understood the actions of Morgan. She thought he declared war when all along he was just protecting his friend.

Sarah now held onto Chuck's hand as her emotions were overcoming her. She couldn't believe how much respect had just paid to her by the only man in this world whose opinion truly mattered to her. She was really having a hard time trying to keep a shred of calmness as she turned to Ellie for help.

Ellie just nodded towards Chuck as if to say, he's right there. That is all you need. Then Ellie and Devon left the room.

Sarah got up and sat in Chuck's lap, screw the camera's and screw Beckman. Some things in life were more important than protocol.

Sarah gently grabbed Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck. Do you really mean that? Do you really think that much of me?"

Chuck was slightly embarrassed but he had to let her know. "Sarah, since the minute you saved my life at the dance club and later on the roof of that building. I've idolized you, respected you, and cherished every minute I've had with you. Don't you see why it's so hard for me to accept just how much you 'care' about me?" Chuck tried to gather himself. "You're just everything to me Sarah. You're everything I want, everything I need, and everything I could ever hope to be."

There were no words that could be expressed at this moment. Nothing else could be said that would make this moment even more cherished to her than it already was. So Sarah did the only thing that she felt could express her feelings. She kissed the one man who completed her. The one man in this world who truly was _her_ everything.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Morgan was sitting alone on his mom's couch watching Star Wars Episode I, the Phantom Menace. Or he had it on, while his thoughts were far far away. He was thinking back to when he was nine years old and had gotten that dreadful call from Chuck, saying it had been a week and his mom still had not come back. That week turned into two weeks, turned into a month, and then years.

It was a rough couple years following Chuck's mom disappearance but they made it through. Then Chuck's dad leaving, at least mentally, almost happened about the same time his own dad decided to take off. Their friendship was never more needed than during that time. And of course the Jill and Bryce debacle, that was probably the worst time of all.

He had to admit though at first he thought Sarah would be no different. Someone that would just take advantage of Chuck's caring and devotedness and when she tired of him, she'd be gone. But Morgan knew his twin better than anyone else. The nights they would talk about Sarah and how Chuck felt about her. It was odd that on those nights Chuck seemed to have the radio louder than usual or they'd talk in the weirdest locations, but either way, Morgan knew Sarah was different, she was the game changer, she was Chuck's Princess Leia.

Morgan felt bad for the way he had treated Sarah but it was obvious something had to make that girl take a stand, like Master Yoda said, 'Do or do not, there is no try' so he had to pull out all the stops. She finally made the effort that Morgan knew she could. Hopefully she could someday understand that he did it for his best friend… Morgan froze as he heard a knock on the door.

He checked the time, it was almost midnight, this couldn't be good. He cautiously grabbed his replica Luke Skywalker light saber with realistic sounds and lights and approached the door. Ready to press the button to make the sword come to life.

"Morgan, it's Sarah. Can I talk to you?" Sarah spoke through the door.

Sarah? What in the world is she doing here? Morgan had a scary thought of his life ending, but then it quickly went away. He thought reassuringly, it was Sarah, not like she was some trained assassin or anything. Morgan cautiously opened the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Morgan still held his light saber, one could never be too careful.

Sarah felt so bad about what she had done to Morgan over the past few weeks. It was for the greater good, but she still felt bad. "Morgan, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you. You will always be Chuck's best friend, and I don't ever want to come between you two. I just… I just…"

"You just love Chuck so much and want him to love you just as much." Morgan said this as if this was the absolute truth of the universe.

Sarah was shocked at the conviction in Morgan's voice. She really couldn't counter his statement. She just lowered her head, "Yes Morgan. And I just suck expressing my true feelings for him. It was you though that sort of got me to realize I needed to do more."

"Well that was the plan." Morgan instantly cupped his hand over his mouth. Oh man he had such a big mouth.

"The plan?" Sarah now had her hands on her hips. This had been a plan? Really?

"Fine. You got me. I give I give." Morgan was just shaking his head.

Sarah had to laugh inside a little. If only marks were as easy to break.

"Look Sarah. I knew you loved Chuck, Ellie knew you loved Chuck, hell, Jeff and Lester knew you loved Chuck. It seemed the only person in this universe that didn't know you loved Chuck was… well was you." Morgan was hoping she would take this the right way. "You just needed a little shove in the right direction."

"So that whole conversation awhile back was just part of your _plan_?" Sarah couldn't help but smile. "You mean you really don't think I treated him like Jill?"

"Of course not Sarah. How could you ever think that? You know, you would make a really lousy spy. Please don't ever give up your day job." Morgan was just shaking his head. This poor misguided girl.

Wow, how much were Morgan and Chuck alike. Now she really felt bad about spiking his drinks with laxatives and then replacing his shower gel with the itching lotion. "Well I guess I should thank you then."

Morgan became really serious for a moment. "You can thank me by never hurting my best bud. You can thank me by finally honoring a commitment to him and not leaving him."

Sarah knew that those were nothing that she hadn't already promised herself. "Morgan, you'll never have to worry about that." Sarah felt so relieved to finally fix things with Morgan.

"Uh Sarah?" Morgan could not look at her.

"Yes Morgan?" Sarah could see the uneasiness in her former nemesis.

"There was also one other tiny conversation I might have had with Chuck. You know, maybe some advice I gave him." Morgan was preparing to run.

Sarah suddenly could feel something really strange in the pit of her stomach. "Morgan Grimes, what did you do?"

Morgan gave a nervous laugh. "I might have instructed Chuck to abstain from physical contact with you for a bit." Yep, Morgan was out of here as he saw the look on Sarah's face. Oh God he thought as he saw her eyes…maybe she was some highly trained ninja assassin.

"MORGAN GRIMES!"

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Couple Days Later}  
**

Ellie was riding such a high from the last few weeks. She could tell the tremendous change in Chuck and even Sarah. She had seen them act happy before. She had seen them act like a girlfriend and boyfriend before. But nothing compared to how those two acted around each other now. She did not want to lose this momentum so after her big success at family game night, she had another event planned that hopefully would bring the two lovebirds even closer. She laughed to herself. If those two got any closer they would become one person.

Ellie decided today would be a good day for 'couples' day at the beach. After all, they did live in California, might as well enjoy the benefits of living here.

Ellie thought of how far Sarah truly had come since their conversation at the restaurant on girl's night out. It was obvious that girl was head over heals for Chuck especially after game night. She had never seen anyone so aggressive in their pursuit of Chuck. It was usually the other way around. Obviously Sarah was taking the 'try harder' to actually try your hardest.

She was finishing packing for the day when she turned to Devon who had just come back from the kitchen. "So honey, you think signing Chuck and Sarah up for Couples Volleyball will be a good idea?" Ellie looked to Devon.

"Of course babe. Chuck was always pretty good at it and I think it will be good for the two love birds."

Ellie went and gave Devon a big hug. "I figured as much, but I just wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly today. Remember that this day is for Chuck and Sarah."

Devon had never recalled a more determined Ellie. Dare he say she was borderline obsessed with making sure Chuck and Sarah got back together? He understood the Chuck side. I mean Devon had brothers of his own and Chuck was just as much a real brother to him as his own were. He also understood Ellie's motherly attitude towards Chuck. I mean how could she not considering how much she had to act like a mother to Chuck ever since he was nine years old. It actually made him smile thinking about how determined Ellie was. He liked seeing Ellie with a purpose, because Ellie with a mission was always a good thing.

They finished up packing and it was time to get Chuck and Sarah who were supposed to be over shortly. Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

**{* * *}**

"Sarah are you sure you want me on this team? I mean Devon is much better at volleyball than I am and I think you'd have more fun playing with him." Chuck was standing next to Sarah warily eyeing their competition. He still couldn't believe Ellie had done this to him.

"Chuck, I don't want Devon on my team. You're my team Chuck, no matter what we do we'll always be a team." Sarah nudged him. "So let's go kick some ass."

Chuck just shook his head at her. "Just don't laugh at me when you see me floundering around out there..."

"Hey you sorry saps going to play or you going to chit chat all day?" The obnoxious opposing team member Steve was impatiently holding his hands up in the air. It was obvious this guy took the game of volleyball much more serious than most people around here. He looked physically to be a cut out of Devon's mold but personality wise he was a douche.

His female partner wasn't much better. "Hey Blondie, why don't you get your man moving or would you like a real woman to show you how to do it?"

Oh crap Chuck thought as he quickly turned to Sarah. She was already pissed and the match hadn't even begun yet. The only saving grace was that there was no place to hide a weapon in Sarah's bathing suit, although now that Chuck really thinks about it, does that even matter? Sarah's hands were lethal weapons in and of themselves. "You okay Sarah?"

"Just fine Chuck, just fine." Sarah was eying the busty brunette with the athletic build up and down.

"Get your skinny ass ready and make sure your blond bimbo can play. Wouldn't want Barbie to break a nail." Steve was arrogantly chiding them on.

"Dude man. Could you please just watch your mouth? This is supposed to be a fun game, why are you being such a jerk?" Chuck didn't like the way the guy talked about Sarah.

"Listen here you prick, you better shut that mouth of yours before I slam this ball right through it."

Chuck looked to Sarah. "And to think we could have been having a nice relaxing time today. Remind me to thank Ellie."

Sarah was so close to beating the snot out of both members of the other team, but she wanted to try at least to have some fun with Chuck before she took matters into her own hands. "You ready Chuck? Let's show these idiots how Team Bartowski does it."

Chuck swallowed hard; oh this is not going to be good.

**. . .**

As Chuck predicted, it had not gone well at all. The tournaments were the best of three and the Charah team had already lost the first match and was down 10 to 5 in the second. Steve and his brunette bitch were non-stop in their badgering of Team Charah and it was getting to the boiling point. Christa, who they found out, was the brunette's name had already propositioned Chuck more than once. Constant remarks about letting a real woman show you how it's done. Why play with plastic Barbie when you can play with a real woman? The only thing that did surprise Chuck was apparently Steve, being just as good at being an ass, never once tried to hit on Sarah. If Chuck knew better, Steve might have actually been trying to hit on him once or twice.

Chuck called for a timeout as he walked over to Sarah who was so fuming mad that Chuck knew for sure if he didn't calm the situation, there would be two mysterious disappearances after the tournament. It was time for Chuck to do what he does best.

"Sarah, I need you to focus okay?"

Sarah turned angrily at him. "I am focused damn it. I am focused on killing that bitch over there. And don't you dare act like you haven't noticed her flaunting her tight ass and over sized chest at you."

Funny thing, he really hadn't noticed that part. I mean he noticed the advances and propositions, but when you were already with the hottest girl in the world. Somehow everyone else just seemed normal. Yeah he was weird like that. "Sarah, believe me, if I wanted perfect ass and perfect chest, I don't have to look much farther than my own teammate." Did he really just say that out loud? Judging by Sarah's change in behavior, yeah he guessed he did.

Sarah reached over and kissed him. "Oh you really want me to take it easy on you in training this week don't you?" God this man just always knew the right thing to say.

"Hey team wish we knew how to actually play volleyball. You YMCA rejects ready yet?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "You know, I think Morgan and I actually went to school with that guy. I mean how old is he? Ten?"

Sarah just smiled as she nudged Chuck, "I know right. I mean where are all the mama jokes?"

Chuck stood mouth agape. Did bad ass super spy Sarah Walker just bring up mama jokes? I mean really?

Sarah knew what he was thinking, "Not a word Chuck. Not a word."

There were so many places Chuck wanted to go with that but they needed to pull this together. "Sarah look, we've faced down terrorist, crime bosses, drug dealers, Chinese mobsters, hit men, and pretty much a good sampling of the scum of the earth. If we can beat them, than we should be able to beat big mouth and big boobs over there."

Sarah gave him a dirty look like he better tread carefully there.

"Here is what we need to do..."

Chuck went on to explain the tendencies that he had analyzed from the other team's game play. Sarah then came up with some strategies of her own to use against their opponents. They just needed to stay focused on each other and work as a team. That they could do.

Chuck's shirt had long since been drenched with sweat. Deciding against his own embarrassment of public decency, he finally took his shirt off. Chuck knew he had been toning up thanks to the exercising with Sarah, but he was still self-conscious about his self-perceived bird chest. Apparently, his low self-esteem did not match anyone else's on the field of play.

Sarah could not believe her eyes when Chuck removed his shirt. She lost focus as she stared at his toned chest and stomach. Oh my god he looked so good Sarah thought. Unfortunately her infatuation was short lived as she saw the pure look of desire on Christa's face as the bitch licked her lips and eyed Chuck up and down like some piece of meat. What was even worse was she noticed Steve checking him out also. She just couldn't win trying to keep Chuck all to herself. Talk about fighting a war.

**. . .**

Chuck and Sarah worked flawlessly together after that point. It was almost magical to watch as they each knew where the other would be, what strategy to use, and who would do what. Chuck was unbelievable as he blocked shot after shot and Sarah's serve was now unstoppable. She actually got a few really hard shots into the Christa's chest and the side of her face. You'd have thought they won the game on the shot to the face alone.

Charah won the second game and the third was now Charah 14, Jerk's 13. This was it, game-point. It was Steve serving and Chuck could only pray that they could somehow pull this off. He gave Sarah the signal for their defense as Steve served the ball.

The ball quickly flew over the net just over the reach of Chuck. He instantly turned and dove for the ball digging it out of the ground knocking it high into the air. He was quickly back on his feet as Sarah prepared to set the ball for him. She placed the ball perfectly for him near the net as he rocketed to the sky and put all his strength into his spike. Unfortunately the ball ricocheted off of Steven's head knocking the man to the ground and in turn sending the ball flying above and behind Chuck.

Chuck could only stare as Sarah barely made contact as she aggressively dove for the ball sending it lofting just high enough for Chuck to make a move.

He sprinted towards Sarah and where the ball was dropping to the sandy floor. She was already on her feet but there was nothing she could do as she watched Chuck go airborne trying to save the second hit. It all came down to this moment as Chuck had a brief experience what Superman must feel like. But then the sandy beach rushed towards his face as he reached out a balled fist and gave the ball an upward punch just as his face and body impacted with the sand.

Steve was still dazed so it left only Christa. Sarah never thought anyone would have been able to make a save like that but somehow Chuck did the impossible, just as he always did. He set her up perfectly where she hit the ball just out of reach of Christa on the other side. Point, set, match, Team Charah won.

Sarah could not believe what she was feeling right now. She had felt good on successful missions. The high from those were always exhilarating and had a lot to do with why she was an agent. But the pure excitement and adrenaline rush she was feeling now was like nothing she had ever felt. She quickly turned to Chuck who was getting up wiping himself off from the sand. She locked eyes with him and something was exchanged between them. In that moment, as strange as it was, with all their other life shattering experiences together, in this exact moment they shared an existing bond that could never be broken. Call it friendship, love, partnership, companionship, whatever. But it was a bond that had been built because a nerd from Burbank and a super spy from the CIA had not given up on each other.

Sarah and Chuck simultaneously ran towards each other and Sarah leapt into his arms. She could care less about anything but being in the embrace of her partner, her friend, her...

Chuck had rarely been the aggressor in their relationship, okay pretty much never. For this brief moment that changed as he kissed her with such excitement that it caught Sarah completely off-guard. She didn't care about the taste of sand. She only cared about that moment. Chuck swung Sarah around in his arms as they heard the cheers around them. It was a simple game of volleyball. No trophies, no awards, just a game a caring sister decided to enroll her brother and "friend" in. It would be something that helped to change their lives forever. Even great things come from the simplest acts.

As if to emphasis this, there was a tall brunette standing off to the side of the volleyball area. Her fiance was already going nuts, proclaiming how 'awesome' the game was, but she just stood there with her hand over her mouth as tears fell down her face. No one would ever know the sacrifices Eleanor Faye Bartowski had made for her brother. No one would know the endless nights of crying that she had when her brother was betrayed at Stanford. No one would know the 16 year old that gave up her teenage years so that her brother could be cared for. No one would know the late nights working while going to school just so her and her brother could have food on the table and a place to live. But none of it mattered as she looked over at her Chuck and the woman that would now take over protecting Chuck's heart. She had trained her replacement well and even though it was hard to hand off the reins, it could not of been to a better person. Ellie's heart was full as she knew her brother was finally safe. He was finally safe in the arms of the woman that would now protect him for the rest of his life. She shook her head it was just a volleyball game. But in the end… it was so much more...


	11. Chapter 11 49B

**A/N: Sorry for the delays, been slammed at work lately.**

**I had thought about writing about the episode where Orion contacts Chuck and so on and so forth. But although Orion fits in the story, that part really didn't bring a lot to what I was trying to accomplish. There really was only one key part I wanted to bring out about the Orion bit in Predator and I am sure you will get the change in the first couple chapters. There was also another reason I didn't want to delay but you won't know that until after you read.**

**So this takes place during Chuck vs. The Predator and Chuck vs. Broken Heart.**

**Thanks again to Gladius for his help with making this worth reading.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - 49-B**

**{Week Later – Almost Two Months after Suburbs} **

Chuck was sitting in front of his home computer, having probably the worst day of his life. He and Sarah were so close if not already to taking the next step and now everything could be ruined because of his stupid search for this Orion character. He was selfish for letting his partners help him find Orion. Casey and Sarah were so adamant about helping him that Chuck just couldn't say no. The strange thing was, it seemed Sarah was the most determined to find Orion. Honestly, a small part of Chuck felt… well he felt important with the Intersect and he really wasn't in all that hurry to get it removed. But no matter what, now they could all be in big trouble.

Chuck was thinking back to the how his partners saved him the other night. Orion questioned whether Chuck could trust his handlers, but Chuck would have nothing to do with it. Of everyone in his life, besides Ellie, and Morgan he trusted no one more than Casey and Sarah. So when Chuck was kidnapped by the Fulcrum Agent Vincent and then forced to lead him to Orion, it was Casey and Sarah who found him and brought hell with them. They had defeated every Fulcrum agent in the building but during all of the death and destruction that his friends were sowing as they worked to save Chuck, Orion was taken to a helicopter where it was eventually blown up by a predator drone.

That led to the events of last night. Chuck sighed. Chuck couldn't believe he and Sarah were not stronger than this. It was mostly his fault, but he could tell Sarah was really hurting. He was upset also, but Sarah was just so down. They should have done more to resist it, but it was like a perfect storm. The Reagan Memorial, the emotions from both game night, and the beach volleyball game, and then the mission where they lost Orion and almost lost Chuck. It all culminated in a perfect storm of emotions that resulted in a very heated make out session at the fountain outside Chuck's apartment. That might not have been the worst thing to happen, but Beckman was already pissed that Chuck had been captured, so she had all the surveillance video commandeered before Casey had a chance to edit it. This wasn't good especially since his plan to win over Beckman was still ongoing. He just needed to talk to Sarah right now. They really needed each other to get through this and he couldn't stand not hearing her voice. As if on cue, the FireFly theme rang on his phone.

Chuck quickly went to the bathroom and took out the burn phone. "Chuck secure. Sarah I am so sorry." Chuck could not hide his sadness.

"Sarah secure and it's not your fault Chuck."

"Do you think Beckman saw what happened Sarah?"

"She probably did. Casey was doing his best to cover it up but he thinks it might have got through.

Chuck prayed that she wasn't to upset. "Are you mad at me?"

Sarah could hear the concern in his voice. "Chuck I could never be mad at you for caring about me. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been so upset about losing Orion and then lay it all on you."

"Sarah don't say that. You're my best friend and I can't stand to see you upset, we were both upset. I know how much it meant to us to find Orion, and I didn't want to see you hurting like that when we lost him."

"Chuck I shouldn't have kissed you like that, especially in front of the fountain. I just reacted. I am sorry."

Chuck remembered the kiss. It was intended as just a comforting kiss goodnight between two best friends. He should've had better control, but Sarah when she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him in, he lost all reasoning. Why didn't he fight it, why wasn't he stronger for both of them? Now it could all come back to bite them.

"Tell me what your thinking Chuck."

"Are they going to pull a 49-B?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"Chuck don't say that. I'll never allow them to take me from you. Never."

"But Sarah you know how Beckman has been riding our butts and she was pretty pissed about the whole Orion thing. She is just looking for an excuse."

"Chuck can I ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me because I'll be going out on a limb here."

"Of course Sarah, you know I'd never lie to you."

"I know but I just needed to hear you say it. How much is our friendship worth to you?"

"Everything Sarah. I can't live without you in my life."

"Enough to run away with me?"

"You mean go off-grid?"

"Yes Chuck."

"I don't know Sarah. I know how much your job and your career mean to you. I just couldn't take that away no matter what you say."

"Chuck don't you dare claim to know what means the most to me. I thought we were closer than that for you to make such a moronic statement. I mean as close as we are, you think I care more for my career than you? Really Chuck?"

Well a couple months ago it would have been a no brainer, now not so much. "Sarah it's not that. I'm just saying I'm not going to be the cause of you giving up so much. Your happiness means more to me than that, and I refuse to allow you to give up so much for me. I'm just not worth it."

_{Silence}_

"Sarah?"

_{No response}_

"Sarah are you there?" Chuck was starting to panic.

_{Nothing}_

Why am I such an idiot? Chuck wondered. He hung up the phone and placed it back under the cabinet. He couldn't move. He just sat there with his head in his hands. Everything he had tried so hard to keep safe these past few months could come crumbling down with one mistake. Why did things like this always seem to happen to him? Is he ever going to catch a break?

He sat there for a few minutes longer and decided to wash up a bit. In reality he was hoping maybe by washing his face he could wash away his concerns. He finished brushing his teeth and was heading out of the bathroom. Just as he reached for the handle he was launched back into the bathroom by a blonde she-devil.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Shut your mouth Chuck." She quickly slammed the door and stood glaring at Chuck. "Why are you doing this to me Chuck? Why?" Sarah was not going to lose it. She was stronger than this and she didn't want Chuck to see her cry even though he continues to break her heart apart.

"Sarah I'm sorry okay? I should know better by now but I still have self-confidence issues when it comes to you." Chuck held his hands out, begging her to forgive him for being an idiot yet again. He really hoped Sarah would not tell Ellie about his latest brain fart.

"But how could you think that Chuck? Has the last couple months meant nothing to you? Why do you still question my feelings for you? Why do you dare question how much you mean to me?" Sarah was beyond hurt now. "Chuck, I don't want you to freak out okay, but it's obvious you need to know how much you mean to me. And yes I know what I am about to do probably is not a good idea right now. But I have to show you how much you mean to me and I suck at words."

Chuck didn't have time to respond as Sarah pulled him close and attacked his mouth. In a weird way, Chuck was almost as shocked by this kiss as he was by their first one on the docks. Chuck tried to be strong and break the kiss but he just couldn't. The taste of Sarah and the emotion she was pouring into the kiss was just too much for him to resist. So just like their first kiss, he eagerly responded.

It was moments later they both broke the kiss, each needing to gain some much needed air.

"Sarah please tell me this is going to work out." The thoughts of the 49-B popping in his head, "I can't lose you. I will do whatever it takes Sarah, whatever it takes." Chuck knew there was no going back. It was time for phase II of his mission plan.

Chuck took a deep breath. He pulled Sarah close to him, looking deep within her eyes. "So I need to know Sarah, and please don't hit me again. Is this what you really want?" Chuck cringed as he saw Sarah ready to punch him. "Wait wait. I mean are you really willing to do what it takes to be together now?" He could feel her body tensing as she was still in his arms.

Sarah could not control her emotions any longer. To hear Chuck finally after all this time get it, she knew that she could never go back to the way it was before. This was her new life and Chuck was the one and only part of it. Sarah wasn't exactly thinking rationally, but that was now pretty much all the time when she was around Chuck. "Chuck I want this more than I have wanted anything in my life. Nothing means more to me than us, and I don't mean just as friends." Sarah grabbed his face. "I will do anything to make this work. Do you understand? Anything."

Chuck could never recall a more determined look than the one he saw now in the eyes of the woman he loved. "Then we work this out together. I have some things I am working on to get Beckman in our corner but what if something happens before that time?"

She reached up a loving hand to wrap in his curls. "Chuck I will take care of the 49-B if it comes up. Casey and I have already talked about how to handle this. We just still need to be very careful okay?"

Even though the percentages were not in their favor yet, Chuck's plan never compensated for this. It was amazing how much he planned for a true friendship, never realizing a true loving relationship would happen so soon. True love has seemed to find a way to work its way into his plan even earlier than he had hoped. Just goes to show, not even the best analyst in the world can predict how much influence love can really have on someone. It was definitely a wonderful problem to have.

Chuck wanted to say something, but decided instead to show Sarah what he was feeling. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her. It was one of the few times he actually initiated a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated, as all their kisses seemed to do. It was not long into the kiss and Sarah made it very clear she wanted more as she began grinding seductively against him.

Oh dear God in heaven. "Sarah, I want you so bad." His voice was barely a whimper as some how Sarah's shirt was now laying on the floor next to them.

"Chuck, are you in there bro?" Devon asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Chuck instantly stopped what he was doing. His hand still resting on Sarah's left breast.

Sarah felt his hesitancy. "Chuck just tell him to go away," as if to give him more incentive, Sarah reached around to unclasp her bra.

"Chuck, hurry up dude. Had some bad tacos for dinner and they are making their way through the intestinal track." Devon was standing right outside, banging on the door.

And there went the mood. Chuck just leaned his head against Sarah's as she brought her hands back around, her bra unfortunately still in place.

Sarah regained her composure. "I really hate Devon right now." She lightly banged her head against Chuck's.

"I think I even hate him to be honest." Chuck walked over to the toilet and flushed it. "Devon, you're really not going to want to come in here for a while. I myself am suffering from a bout of bad shrimp." Chuck just shrugged as he looked at Sarah.

"Okay Bro. Just make sure to use the Lysol and hurry up." They could hear Devon walking away.

Sarah playfully slapped him. "You are such a nerd you know that?"

"Well that's what you love most about me right?" Chuck was giving her the eyebrow dance.

"Honestly, I lost count months ago." It was then Sarah's phone vibrated and she glanced at the screen. 'Damn it, Beckman wants to see me.' Sarah reluctantly started putting her shirt back on.

Chuck noticed the phone call and a feeling of despair came over him as he saw Sarah's demeanor. "Sarah who was that?"

Sarah could see the worry in his face. She brought him into her arms as she hugged him tight. "Chuck that was Beckman. She wants to see me but don't freak out okay?"

Chuck started freaking out. He was shaking his head. "I can't do this Sarah. I can't lose you. I won't."

"Hey hey." Sarah kissed him in an effort to calm him but also to calm herself. "We are going to get through this. I promise you Chuck. Us, you and me, that is my most important mission right now. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

It suddenly hit Chuck what Sarah was telling him. Sarah never fails a mission and she just reaffirmed that their relationship was her mission. He was still worried but he was able to calm down a bit knowing that Agent Walker would make sure they stayed together. "I understand. But know this Sarah. You are not alone in this fight. I'll fight for us too. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we are together."

Sarah smiled. Those words comforted her more than even the confidence in her own abilities. This was going to work. She had no doubt. "I will talk to you as soon as I can. Just try not to think the worst okay?"

Chuck just gave her a look like right, sure.

She kissed him again. "I will call you later, okay?" She held onto his hand as she did not want this to end.

Chuck was distracted for a second as he looked into Sarah's eyes. Even with what was looming ahead, he still felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. "Thank you for everything Sarah. We will make this work." He kissed her again, staying on her lips just a tad longer than was appropriate considering Devon would be in shortly. "You truly are amazing Sarah Walker."

When they ended their kiss, Sarah smiled and squeezed his cheeks. "Don't you ever forget it."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Night}**

Chuck sat at his computer still worried to death about the findings of Agent Forrest who had been sent to evaluate the current situation. His worst fears the other night had come true. He was positive at this point that Sarah and he were never meant to consummate their relationship. It had been just last night Sarah and he had come so close and now of course, the 49-B was activated. Sarah tried to calm him, by telling him everything would be all right, but he did not believe her. She was at Castle now in another meeting with Beckman.

To take his mind off things Chuck tried to concentrate on other parts of his plan. Even though it could all come crashing down, he still felt the need to do all he could. He had decided back in the beginning to try and stay in contact with Carina. He thought the best way to establish a friendship was to help her in any way he could. About month ago he had flashed on some information concerning a leader of a drug cartel Carina was deep under cover with. He also flashed on some men who were supposed to be working with Carina. They were actually working for the drug lord. He sent her the encrypted message the moment he found out. She had contacted him about two weeks later and thanked him for saving her life. They had been in constant contact ever since as they both were implementing a special surprise for Sarah.

Another area that he was still concerned about was Roan Montgomery. He had mailed out and left messages for Roan over two months ago. Yet he had still hadn't heard back from him.

He was checking his inbox when a message appeared from Roan. He opened it and Roan actually seemed excited to have received a message from him. Chuck had originally sent him a detailed email, of course leaving out the parts that might get him thrown in a bunker, of what his plan was and if he had any advice on what to do to get General Beckman in his corner. Chuck smiled when he read the email. Roan actually thanked him for the email. He said it had made him look long and hard at his own situation and something he needed to fix from way back. Roan promised him that everything would work out. Chuck had no clue how Roan would do it. But if anyone could warm the heart of someone as cold as Beckman, it was definitely Roan Montgomery.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{At Castle}**

"I am sorry but no, I will not be reassigned."

"Excuse me Agent Walker? Agent Forrest has concluded that due to your feelings for the asset you are no longer able to protect the Intersect."

"I am not leaving General."

"Yes you are, Agent Forrest please escort… AGENT WALKER!"

Sarah had knocked Agent Forrest out cold with a hard elbow to the jaw. "I want to make something perfectly clear General. NO ONE, will take me away from Chuck. I think you have read the reports from the late Arthur Graham. You know what I'm capable of. If someone tries to take Chuck from me, those reports will be nothing like what I will do to you and anyone you send."

"Agent Walker, do you hear yourself? You are so compromised it's not even funny. You're threatening a General of the United States."

"I'm not threatening anyone. I just made a promise. I tell you what General. You send anyone you think can protect the Intersect better than me. You give me five minutes alone with them, and then we'll see whose better. Agent Forrest is lucky. Last night I had a very good night with Chuck and he'd really rather I didn't kill anyone strictly for pleasure. But tomorrow is another day. Are we clear General?"

The General was pondering what Sarah was saying. She had a point. Anyone she sent wouldn't last five minutes with Sarah Walker. And that was with Chuck safe. What the hell would she do if he was in trouble? It was at that moment the General received a phone call. "One minute Agent Walker."

Sarah was never more angrier than she was right now. She wanted to beat something, anything. All she had done for the government and they were just going to take her away, reassign her? Hell no. That wasn't going to happen. She had waited all her life to find someone like Chuck and she was not going to turn her back on him. They would have to send an army to stop her.

It had been almost ten minutes before the General got back on the conference call. Sarah could see a change in the General, whoever was on the phone call must have made quite an impression on her. Last time Sarah remembered the General looking like this was when she was speaking of Roan Montgomery. It was definitely a different look for the General, she almost looked human. "You are reassigned back to Team Bartowski . I will brief the team more tomorrow. Have a good night Agent Walker."

Wow did she seem in a hurry. That was very strange Sarah thought as she accidentally kicked Agent Forrest in the side on her way out of Castle. Everything was going to work out after all. That thought turned her anger into happiness. Well that and the kick to the unconscious agent.

* * *

**{The next day in Castle Briefing Room}**

Sarah was all smiles and Chuck couldn't figure out why. She had told him nothing. He deducted that it might have something to do with the large bruise Agent Forrest was now sporting, but he wasn't sure.

"Team, good morning. Everyone looks so chipper this morning."

Everyone in the room stood shocked at the complete one-eighty demeanor of the General. They also noticed a bouquet of roses on her desk.

"I just want to inform Agent Forrest that her services will never be needed here again." Beckman looked directly at Chuck and Sarah. "It has been brought to my attention by an expert in Agent relationships, that the current relationship you both have with each other may prove to be more useful than we originally thought." Beckman actually smiled. "You are free to continue to pursue your relationship without prejudice from the United Sates Government. Team Bartowski is back together and we have even received extra funding for our operation here in Burbank. It seems you are quite popular, Mr. Bartowski with former first lady Nancy Reagan. She still has quite a bit of pull around Washington."

"Uh, thank you ma'am." Chuck stammered as he saw Casey beaming with pride. Did he actually hear what he thought he had just heard? He was shocked to say the least.

"That will be all. And Chuck, thank you again. Roan says hi." The General had the biggest smile on her face as she disconnected the call.

Chuck looked at Sarah as if to say pinch me, I'm dreaming.

She just laughed and nodded her head yes, it was true.

Chuck knew he had to head back to work and then there would be a lot to talk about with Sarah later, not to mention the huge friend… excuse me, date night he had planned tonight. Without wanting to be rude, he turned to Agent Forrest, "Well Agent Forrest, can't really say it's been a pleasure, but really it hasn't. Good luck in whatever it is you do." Chuck then walked over to Sarah and leaned forward just a bit, whispering, "Don't forget I am in charge of friends' night tonight. I have a surprise for you." Chuck gave her a wink. "I'll call you later okay?" Chuck thought about kissing her but felt it might be inappropriate… Well never mind as Sarah pulled him in for a deep kiss in front of everyone.

Sarah had the biggest smile. "I'll see you later, Bye Chuck." Sarah watched him leave. She then turned to Forrest.

Sarah and Agent Forrest just stared at each other like there was going to be a war right in the middle of the room. "You're dismissed Forrest. You heard the General. Get out!"

Forrest walked by Sarah giving her a shove as she left.

"Keep walking sweetheart." Thank goodness that's over. Sarah had to clean up some stuff and help Casey finalize some reports. She wanted to hurry up so that she could get ready for tonight. She wanted to make sure this would be a special night for her and Chuck. She hoped her surprise would be here but she still had not heard anything yet.

"Walker, you're going to want to see this." Casey was standing next to a surveillance monitor.

Sarah walked over and looked down at it. "The bitch is dead Casey."

**. . .**

"Chuck, Chuck wait up. Please."

Chuck stopped and turned as he heard Forrest flag him down. "What do you want Forrest?"

"Look Chuck I am sorry. I know it looks like I am a hard ass but that is just my cover. It's not easy being the 'Terminator' you know."

Chuck could see she was at least trying to be sincere. "Okay fine. I am sorry I treated you the way I did but I felt threatened. And nothing comes between me, my friends and family."

Forrest was now practically all over Chuck. She reached up to touch his curls. "I was hoping we could at least be friends."

Chuck heard the freezer door open.

"Well, call me anytime. See you later Chuck." And then she kissed him and ruffled his hair as Sarah came storming into the room. Forrest was out the door as Sarah jumped the counter in an attempt to head her off.

Chuck really did not want Sarah to be bogged down in paper work trying to explain why she killed another agent, especially on date night. So Chuck grabbed her, pulling her into his arms.

"Damn it Chuck, let me go. I am going to kill her."

"Sarah will you please calm down." Chuck was trying to soothe her but she was acting like she was possessed.

"She kissed you Chuck. She kissed you and touched my curls. She is going to die."

Oh man, this is not good Chuck thought. This is going to call for the big guns.

"Chuck let me go. NOW!"

Chuck softly began to hum the melody to their song. He started with her favorite line as he sang the words to her, using all the emotion he could in this situation.

_**This**_

_**Could be good**_

_**It's already better then that**_

_**And nothings worse then knowing you're holding back**_

_**I could be all that you needed**_

_**If you let me try**_

Sarah instantly calmed down as she laid her head on Chuck's chest. She could not withstand this kind of attack. His singing was her Kryptonite. She just could not defend against it.

Chuck continued to sing the Chorus as he and Sarah stood in the Orange Orange, swaying back and forth, dancing to the music Chuck provided. When he was finished, he looked down at Sarah. "You okay now?"

She sighed. "Yes Chuck. I just really hate that bitch."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will be a huge step for their relationship. I will try to get it out as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12 Plan Comes Together

**A/N:**** All I will say is read the whole chapter. This might be pushing the rating boundaries so read with caution.**

**Thanks to Gladius, as always.**

**I do not own Chuck or anything for that matter that is contained in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Love it When a Plan Comes Together**

Chuck was in a great mood as he finished brushing his teeth and making sure his hair was just wild enough, the way Sarah liked it. He couldn't believe how happy he was as he gave himself a once over in the mirror. Beckman had cleared him and Sarah for a real relationship, and tonight would hopefully be the night that he had only dreamed about before. He just couldn't get rid of his big goofy grin as he counted down the minutes till it would be time to pick up Sarah.

He had just finished putting on his suit jacket but left the tie undone. A certain beautiful blond would be taking care of that tonight. Looking over his outfit, he literally felt like a different man. He reached over on the nightstand for the two tickets he had ordered a month ago. They were tickets to a Symphony with acclaimed violinist Niccolo Paganini III, someone Sarah had mentioned in passing that she would love to see in concert some day.

He grabbed his keys, made sure his suit was just right, grabbed the bouquet of Gardenias, and Sarah's favorite chocolates, and headed out. When he called her earlier, he told her to dress nice, although that was somewhat of a joke considering there was never a time she didn't. She was so cute trying to force him to tell her where they were going. He held strong though, he didn't cave once. He was so excited as he headed over to her place.

**. . .**

Chuck took a deep breath as he stood nervously in front of Sarah's door, flowers and candy in hand. He was way early but he couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. _Get it together Bartowski_, he chided himself. He reached his slightly shaking hand up and knocked on Sarah's door. He did a quick check of his suit to make sure nothing got too wrinkled on the ride over. The door opened and Chuck felt his heart give out.

"Chuck Bartowski. How the heck have you been?"

Chuck let out a deep breath. He could not let this get to him. "Hey Bryce. What are you doing in town?" Chuck could see that Bryce looked to be very relaxed in his attire and even a bit winded. A hundred thoughts raced through his head as he looked upon Bryce.

Bryce was just all smiles as he responded, "Just got into town and paying Sarah a visit, you know what I mean." This was followed by a wink. "I know how much she misses me. She should be just getting done in the bathroom now. Freshening up you know… afterwards." Bryce was trying to joke around.

Chuck could not believe this was happening. He felt like someone had slammed into his heart with a Mack truck. After everything he and Sarah just talked about. After everything they had gone through. Everything gone because Bryce freaking Larkin comes swooping into town? This was the worse feeling in the world to him. A feeling of sickness came over him as he reamed himself for being this stupid. Why couldn't he and Sarah just stayed friends? He could not believe the pain he was feeling in his heart right now. This was a million times worse than when he thought Bryce slept with Jill.

Bryce could see the tension in Chuck's face. He decided to try and lighten the mood. "Are those for me, Chuck? I didn't think you cared." Bryce smiled as he looked at the flowers in Chuck's hand.

Chuck was torn, above all else, even with the current situation at hand, he didn't want to lose Sarah. But on the other hand, if she gave up this easy for Bryce, what was there to fight for? This just couldn't be happening. His heart and mind were waging a mighty battle and the person standing all smug in front of him was making matters worse. He had to get away to think things through. Being here with Bryce was causing him to think Casey like thoughts and that just wasn't him. He had to get it together so he could think more clearly.

Even so, Chuck was not about to let his nemesis get off so easy. "Listen man, this ain't over. I am not giving up that easy so if you want a war, then one will be coming. You're my friend today Bryce, but tomorrow it ends. You will never know how much you've hurt me Bryce." Chuck had never before felt the urge to beat someone, but it was sure starting to grow inside him now. "Give these to Sarah and tell her I'm sorry I wasn't enough for her." Chuck handed Bryce the chocolates and flowers, grabbing Bryce's wrist so that he would know he meant business. "But I swear to God Bryce. If you hurt her in anyway I will find you and have Casey shoot you… again."

Bryce was confused, "Chuck man, what are you talking about?" He was actually taken back at the look in Chuck's eyes. He had seen that look before. It was in the eyes of Casey right before he shot him. "I thought she liked Carnations?" Bryce tried to change the subject as he looked at the Gardenias.

Chuck reached into his pocket, grabbing the concert tickets, and shoved them into Bryce's chest. Seeing Bryce, he now understood Sarah's obsession with wanting to beat anyone that touched Chuck. "You're such a moron Bryce. Do you ever actually listen to Sarah, get to know her? Here, gives these to her and make sure she goes to the concert; she really loves the violinist that is playing tonight."

"Hmmm. Didn't know she liked the violin." Bryce wondered to himself why Sarah never told him she liked the violin.

Chuck took a deep breath, this was getting so much harder than he could imagine. Oh hell, what did he really think anyway? He pointed a finger at Bryce with all the anger his body has ever felt, "This ain't over Bryce. I swear to God this ain't over. You win tonight, but tomorrow is another day. I am not going down without a fight Bryce. I can promise you that." Chuck shoved Bryce with one hand and stormed away.

Bryce just stood dumbfounded. He had never seen more determination on anyone in his life. He shut the door and a few minutes later Sarah was finally out of the bathroom. He found it odd she had been in there almost the whole time since he was there delivering the package she had him find, the one she just had to have.

"What are you doing Bryce?" Sarah asked looking at him standing near the door. He had his hands behind his back and she knew he was up to no good. Actually she was hoping he had left by now but no luck. The last thing she wanted was for Bryce to ruin the surprise.

"Here, I just wanted to get these for you." Bryce brought his hands around and held out the flowers and chocolates.

Sarah froze. "No! No! No! Damn you Bryce." Sarah was screaming at him as she quickly ran out of the room shoving him to the side as she stormed past Bryce. Sarah completely bypassed the elevator as she flew down the stairs taking three to four at a time, she had to reach Chuck before he left, she had to. She burst through the stairwell door and frantically ran through the front doors of the hotel and out into the parking lot.

Sarah wanted to scream as she saw Chuck was already gone. _Oh dear god please. Please no_. Sarah was beyond freaking out. This could not be happening, she thought. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Chuck. "Please baby pick up… please." As a spy she had never felt panic before, not even close. She had really never felt fear before either. However now, both emotions were hitting her head on and it was overwhelming her at the moment.

She was on the brink of completely losing it as the phone just disconnected. She knew he had not accepted her call. She would have jumped in the Porsche right then but she forgot her keys in her room. She booked it back up to the room to grab her gun and keys.

As Sarah burst into the room she ran right into Bryce, knocking him backwards.

Bryce quickly regained his composure as he remembered what Chuck wanted him to do tonight. "Sarah, you okay? Look I got these tickets for…" Bryce had to look at who exactly they were for. "Oh hell some concert with some Paganni guy playing the guitar."

Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth. Chuck did this for her? She had wanted so bad to see this concert and this was going to be _their_ night. She knew by the way Chuck was acting earlier that he was planning something special tonight; that is why she wanted this night to be perfect. And because of Bryce being late delivering the package she ordered for Chuck, now everything was crashing down on her. She had to pull it together. She had never felt such loss like this before and she could not let the possibility of losing Chuck continue to overwhelm her. She would find him, no matter what. "Bryce, don't you freaking lie to me or I will shoot you right through the head. Tell me what exactly happened?"

Bryce could see the deadly gaze in her eyes. She meant what she said. "Look, Chuck came by and I answered the door. He looked surprised and a tad angry to see me, okay a tad angry might be an understatement. So he told me to give these flowers and chocolates to you. By the way, I thought you liked Carnations? Or maybe that was someone else. Anyway, he got into a pissing contest telling me he was bringing a war to win you back and if I ever hurt you he would find me and kill me. He said sorry he wasn't enough for you and then he gave me these concert tickets and told me to give them to you. Then he was gone."

Sarah put her hand over her mouth as she stood in the middle of the room. Everything was falling apart around her. Why would Chuck do this? He has to know how much she loves him. How many times does she have to say he is that guy? Sarah buried her head in her hands as she felt everything that she ever wanted was just ripped right out of her grasps.

Bryce was freaking out a little, not only because of the way Sarah was acting now but the way Chuck had been. He felt like he was in some twilight zone movie. First Sarah suddenly has this obsession with the video game Tron. She practically blackmailed him into finding the authentic stand up arcade game used in the original movie. Didn't she realize how hard it was to find that especially with the signatures of all the cast on it? Bryce thought to himself with a dramatic groan. When did Sarah start playing video games? And now all this with Chuck, something was going on. "Sarah, you never told Chuck about us, about me?"

Sarah shot her face towards him. "No you dipshit. He wouldn't believe me now anyway. Plus you asked me not to, remember? And I don't know something about being loyal had crossed my mind. Obviously you don't know what the hell that word means, besides, it should come from you anyway. Why wouldn't you say something to Chuck? You knew what he must of thought? You're a damn spy Bryce for God's sake."

Bryce was standing next to Sarah. "I'm sorry Sarah. You know how much I love Chuck and just like you, I don't want to lose what shred of friendship I have left with him. I just didn't realize how _deep_ his feelings for you went."

Sarah wanted to slap Bryce for his complete and utter stupidity. She understood in a way how Bryce felt, but did he even have a clue how his actions affect Chuck? Even now, the last thing Chuck needed to hear was about Bryce and what their relationship was like back when she and Bryce had been partners. Knowing Chuck he would try to fix everything or think somehow it was his fault and he should have acted differently at Stanford. "Bryce I need to find him and make this right." She took out her phone and dialed his number again, but still no answer.

Bryce tried to approach Sarah but she gave him such a threatening look that he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sarah I hate to say this but honestly the nerd surprised me, I'd never seen him so angry and determined. I think our boy has changed."

"You're such an idiot Bryce. This is about my feelings for him. Of course he's changed. Chuck puts my feelings above everything else even his own. And he probably thought you were back to whisk me away and that I would follow you on some love sick adventure."

"So he thinks you love me? Which I know you do." Bryce gave her a pathetic version of an eyebrow dance.

"I do love you Bryce but Chuck doesn't know about everything else. So to him he thinks I love you like that, that." Sarah was heading to the bathroom to change and then get her keys.

Bryce just laughed, wow how screwed up things really were. "You know Sarah, while I appreciate you keeping this from Chuck, I am sure a lot of things would have been cleared up if you would have just told him from the beginning."

Sarah stopped at the door to the bathroom. "You know you're right Bryce. I should have just told him from the beginning, but knowing him, he would have thought I was just lying or making it up. After all you are one of the best spies out there. Not to mention that stupid bet you made with me in Chuck's bedroom the first time you came back. You could have fooled anyone."

Bryce pondered whether he should be the one to tell Chuck the truth. Sarah was right it had to be heard from him for Chuck to truly understand. "Sarah, that bet was to prove to you he had feelings for you. Anyway, I know it has to come from me but I swear if he makes any jokes about it I'll kill him."

Sarah just sighed. "Bryce, I told you before. It might be a little weird but I'm sure Chuck wouldn't like you any less knowing you're gay."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Sarah was frantically driving to every spot she could think of that Chuck would have went. She tried initiating the GPS tracker in his watch but he had turned it off. There was not response from it. She first drove to his apartment and then their beach. Still nothing. She called again to leave him a message. "Chuck, this is Sarah. Please pick up. Please, I just want to talk to you okay? I am worried and I need you. Please call me."

Sarah then called Casey.

"What do you want Walker?"

"Have you heard from Chuck?" Sarah was driving over 100 mph now not even realizing what she was doing.

"Yeah. He said he was going out of town for a few to clear the old mechanism."

Sarah almost ran off the road. "And you let him? Casey why?" Sarah started freaking out again as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"I thought you would be with him. Why the hell are you not with him Walker? What did you do to him?"

"It was a misunderstanding. I need to find him Casey, please help me find Chuck."

"Is this because of that douche bag Larkin being back in town?" A loud growl was heard over the phone. "I swear to God I am killing that little prick when I find him and this time he is staying dead. How could you do this to Chuck, Sarah? You're such a piece of work."

Sarah was beyond pissed right now. "Just help me find him you stupid ass." Sarah slammed the phone against the steering wheel. "Damn it Chuck please. Where are you?" Sarah was losing hope. She had to find him; she could not let him go on thinking something was happening between her and Bryce. Not when their relationship was so close in taking the next step.

**. . .**

Sarah felt so helpless, she felt so lost without Chuck. She pulled off the side of the rode as driving became nearly impossible through the tears. She was banging her head against the steering wheel when her phone rang. She figured Casey had the information already so she did not even bother to look who it was. "Walker secure."

"Sarah, it's Chuck."

Sarah couldn't speak as her heart gave out. All her emotions over took her at the sound of his voice. She had been good about crying in front of him for the past few months but she couldn't control it now. The thought of him being crushed again was something she couldn't handle.

"Sarah why didn't you go to the concert?"

Sarah ignored him, "Chuck please listen to me. It's not what you think and I have to see you. I don't care where you are or _who_ you're with. Please let me see you. We need to be together right now. Please."

Chuck was taken back at the emotion in her voice. He knew she sounded desperate on the phone and that is why he called her back, well that and the fact he didn't want his testicles removed as Casey threatened him if he didn't call her. But she sounded worse now. "Are you sure though? I don't want to be a third wheel."

Completely ignoring him again Sarah continues, "Where are you Chuck? I'm already in the car I'll meet you."

"That's okay, I'll be back maybe tomorrow."

"Tell me where you're at Chuck." Her voice was getting louder the more frustrated she got.

"Sarah I'd rather not. I just wanted to go somewhere to just get away. Somewhere that meant something to me and where I can think clearly."

"If you care about me please tell me where you are." Sarah was calling on all her training to remain somewhat coherent and controlled. She wasn't called the enforcer for nothing. Every second, every day, every month of training was needed to not completely lose it. Hearing the innuendos about Bryce was pushing her to a point that wouldn't be good for anyone's continued wellness. Wars were started and ended with less. And no one wanted to go to war with Sarah Walker.

"Sarah, please don't make me do this. I'll just meet you tomorrow."

That was all she could take. "Chuck I have been remaining relatively calm although you have already ripped out my heart and have been stomping on it since you started this phone call. I've gone through a lot in my life Chuck. I've been called upon to make so many sacrifices. I will ask you one more time where you are at. If you do not answer me then the next time we talk it will be with someone you don't recognize. Do not make me do that Chuck, because when it comes to you, I will do whatever it takes."

"Fine. I was heading to the house in the suburbs in the cul de sac, okay. Are you happy Sarah?"

He was going to _their_ house? The place where all this started? "Chuck, how? Why are you…? How is that possible?"

"You just have to push and push don't you Sarah and now, I know you are going to freak out and put all your walls up again. Why couldn't you just let me have this one thing?"

"I don't understand Chuck. I thought… I honestly don't know what to think right now."

"The government had pretty much bought the entire neighborhood out since Fulcrum was evicted from the cul de sac. The house was really cheap all things considering and Ellie and Devon decided to help me out a bit. They had an investor friend and so he had bought the house and pretty much the whole neighborhood from the government and in turn Devon bought the house from him, and now I have bought it from Devon or am in the middle of buying it. Takes a little longer on my salary, you know. Anyway, they created something called a Land Trust, and with a few more safe guards of my own put in, it would now be almost impossible for someone to track its ownership back to me. The paper trail I hoped would stay under the radar of one General Beckman. I haven't actually been back there yet but I just needed to get a way and think about things. So there you have it, Chuck Bartowski, the whiny love sick idiot that just can't let things go."

Suddenly realization hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. "So you were the one Chuck?"

"Sarah what the hell are you talking about?"

Sarah could not believe it as a small smile spread across her lips. "It was you, you jerk."

Okay, Chuck had either been tranq'd and was now in some Fulcrum dream sequence or Sarah had completely lost her mind. He was really leaning towards dream sequence. "Sarah you are freaking me out here."

Sarah could only shake her head and smile at how connected she and Chuck were. Apparently, though he was a lot quicker.

"What's going on Sarah?" Chuck questioned.

"Chuck, two weeks after we got back from the mission in the suburbs, I knew the mistake I had made. I called the government to check on purchasing our house and they said someone had already signed a contract on it. I tried to get them to renege on the deal but they wouldn't. I hated the fact I waited so long."

"Are you saying you wanted to buy our house too? But why? Never mind, this is when you start getting angry again isn't it?"

"You catch on quick mister. Chuck that was _our_ house. I didn't want someone else taking _our_ house. Believe it or not one night I had planned to go and blow the house up. I felt if I couldn't have it than no one would. But then we had a mission and things just started going so good with us I decided not to destroy it. As long as I was with you, it was like I was home anyway."

"So you're not going to make up an excuse to never see me again?" Chuck was smiling.

"Arm or chin Chuck, arm or chin?" Sarah was going to get him so bad.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't bank those you know. It has to be at the spur of the moment." Chuck was could not believe how much better he felt just talking to Sarah.

"So Chuck, when are you going to take me to see our house?" Sarah made it sound like she was just teasing around but she had never been more serious. "Don't you think I should have a say in how we decorate it?

Chuck smiled as he heard the flirting. "As long as you don't paint my game room pink, I might think about letting you help decorate."

"What color do you think our room should be? I am thinking maybe blue or purple?" She knew Chuck loved those colors, well at least on her.

"How about half blue to match your bed, and half purple to match mine?" Chuck was laughing now.

Sarah got really serious for a moment. "Two beds?"

"Sarah, I am sorry I left without talking to you. I really am."

"Chuck I want you to come to my hotel room tonight. I have a something I want to give you." Sarah was not ashamed to plead. Not after everything that had happened.

Chuck looked up at the ceiling of his car as if help would be found there. He wanted to, he really did, but the thought of the confrontation with Bryce was still fresh in his mind.

Sarah knew what Chuck was thinking. "Chuck, Bryce is gone and he was never staying with me anyway. If you just come over I promise that you will understand why he was there." Sarah wanted to comfort Chuck so bad right now. She wanted all of him, but that was no different than every waking moment anyway. "Chuck we need to be together tonight. I promise you everything will be fine."

"Sarah I really want to see you. But it just really upset me to see Bryce and I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to overcome those emotions yet."

"Chuck it should have never even been a thought in your head that I would have chosen Bryce. Nobody will ever come between us Chuck, definitely not Bryce Larkin. I care about you too much to ever think about leaving you." She frowned, wishing he would just believe in her.

"Sarah I want to see you but I just think being together tonight is not a good idea. Okay?"

"Okay Chuck, whatever you say." If he didn't come see her then she would track him down and find him herself. There was no way they were not going to be together tonight. She had already kicked Bryce out and tonight it would be just her and Chuck, and hopefully something much more.

Chuck rubbed his hand through his hair. Oh he knew that voice. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope you sure don't."

Okay she is just too perky right now. "And there is nothing I can do to change your mind"

"Nope!"

"See you in 45 minutes?"

"I'll be waiting Chuck."

She will be the death of me. I swear she will be the death of me. Chuck turned up the radio as he headed home. It had been a few minutes when the DJ came on.

"_And tonight's dedication goes out from SW in Burbank to CB on the road home. CB, I really miss you. Please come home."_

"You have got to be kidding me." Chuck thought as he turned up the radio as their song started playing through his speakers. Chuck just smiled as he looked to the stars. "I love you Sarah Walker. I really, really love you."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Tonight had to be special. Sarah only had a few minutes to get ready and she wanted to make sure there was no doubt left for Chuck. She would give him the Tron stand up arcade game tonight. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. Hopefully this small token would make him happy and well, there'd be another gift he would be getting that she was sure to make him happy too.

She had spent a little extra time on her hair and make up making sure to cover up the affects from all the tears. She had also changed into one of Chuck's favorite outfits that he liked on her, the purple blouse with the white buttons. She was wearing his favorite white skirt which showed off her long silky white legs. Chuck loved that skirt on her because he always loved how beautiful her legs were. Oh hell, if it was up to Chuck, every part of her was beautiful, and with him, it was sincere. She loved that about him, she loved how he could never hide his expressions when she wore something he liked, which was pretty much all the time according to Chuck.

He would be by shortly and she couldn't wait. She really hoped he liked the gift. There was a knock on the door. She knew it was him so she walked over to where the Tron arcade game was and said, "Come in." She made sure she was standing next to it as he walked in.

Chuck had to admit he was a little nervous as he knocked on her door. This night had obvious not turned out the way he had originally hoped or planned. He was so glad Sarah had talked him into coming back; he really wanted to see her. He heard her say come in so he walked into the hotel room. He turned to where she was standing. "Oh my God Sarah. I don't believe it."

Sarah had her hands out towards the machine, "Do you like it Chuck?"

"Wow, wow, and wow Sarah. You are… I mean, wow. I know you are always beautiful, but oh my God you look incredible tonight."

Ummm. That was not exactly the response she was looking for. "Chuck? Do you notice anything else in the room besides me?"

"Well not usually… Sarah Walker, is that? Are you kidding me? That can't be…" Chuck finally noticed the Tron game, which was right next to Sarah. He was shaking his head as he slowly walked towards it. "Sarah… I… I… I…"

Sarah was so happy right now. One that her man noticed her first and foremost, and two, she could tell that he really loved the gift. "Chuck, this is why Bryce was over. He was delivering this gift that I had him locate for me. Do you like it?"

Chuck still was not able to talk. He actually whimpered when he noticed the signatures of all the cast from the original Tron movie. His eyes and heart did not know what to do. He was inches away from the two greatest things in the universe. He turned to Sarah, a tear in his eye. "I can't believe you did this for me. This is the greatest thing I've ever been given." The words were being spoken, but he was not even looking at the game; he was looking at Sarah.

Sarah couldn't help the tears as she was picked up into Chuck's arms. She kissed him gently on the lips but Chuck was obviously not settling for that tonight. He deepened the kiss and for the first time since they had met, Chuck now took complete control.

Chuck held Sarah's head in his hands as he kissed her with all the passion, love, lust, and happiness inside of him. Morgan be damned, there was no holding back now as the taste of Sarah's tongue drove him over the edge.

Sarah couldn't breathe as she knew this was the moment she had fantasized about for so long. All the kisses before were nothing compared to what was happening now. Chuck's hands were like an expert craftsmen as they roamed all over her body. He was now pinning her against the Tron game and this seemed to increase both their passion even more.

Sarah could not control herself any longer as she quickly undid his pants and slid them off. They were still locked in a passionate kiss as garment after garment was now removed. Sarah did not even bother with her skirt as her panties were already off. Her shirt was long gone and her bra soon followed as Chuck lifted her up onto his waist.

Neither of them was thinking clearly as Chuck had Sarah positioned with her back against the Tron game. They were still kissing when Sarah reached down and pulled Chuck into her. Her body was not ready for this as it had been forever since the last time. There was pain as Chuck entered her but her body adjusted as the pleasure quickly overwhelmed the pain. She gripped him tighter as his length continued to consume her. "Oh Chuck, Oh my God." She could not stop moaning as she was already over the edge and they just started. She yelled out again as her orgasm hit her. She had never felt anything like this as instead of the feeling leveling off, her pleasure just increased. And it kept increasing as she could not get enough of the man that held her in his arms.

Chuck could not believe what he was feeling. Inside he wanted to cry it felt so good. On the outside, he just made this as much about Sarah as he could without losing himself. He tried to pleasure her in anyway possible and the louder she moaned or screamed, the harder he tried. She just felt perfect to him and he could not get enough.

Sarah held onto to Chuck's neck as they continued to make love against the Tron game. She could barely even breathe as her heart was pounding a mile a minute. It had been so long for her that it felt like the first time. Okay that was not the truth, physically it fell like the first time but this was like no time ever before. She had already lost it twice and she was close again. "Chuck, please take me to the bed." It wasn't that the position was uncomfortable just that she needed to feel all of Chuck on top of her, in her.

Chuck did exactly what she asked as he carried her still secured around his waist. He laid her gently on the bed as he lay on top of her. He was looking in her beautiful sapphire eyes and couldn't help but see the love in them. "Thank you for fighting so hard for this Sarah. Thank you so much for not giving up on me."

Sarah wrapped her legs around his butt as she pulled him deeper into her. It was hard for her to talk but she had to tell him. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Chuck. Thank you for not giving up on me either."

Chuck just smiled as this was everything he ever wanted. This was the moment he had waited his whole life for, to be in the arms of the woman he loved without end. He smiled to himself as he thought, "Man, I love it when a plan comes together." He kissed her again as they continued to make love through the night.

* * *

**A/N: And so begins the next arc to the story.**


	13. Chapter 13 What Once Was Lost

**A/N: First of all I apologize once again for the delay in updates. Work still won't give me a break to let me do what I love.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. It really gives me the inspiration to continue.**

**For those interested, my plan with this story is to take it all the way through to the end of Season 3. Mostly to right the wrongs I felt the writers did to us in that Season. I have already written beta chapters up to about a third of Season 3 so this story will continue on for a while. Hopefully that is good news to everyone, if not; it was nice having you aboard while it lasted.**

**This Chapter deals with the time frame of Chuck vs. Broken Heart but picks up the morning after the last Chapter.  
**

**Thanks for Gladius on his suggestions for this chapter. **

**I don't own Chuck or anything in this story for that matter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - What Once Was Lost**

Sarah just lay in bed, completely nude, and snuggled up in the arms of the man that meant everything to her. She had not stopped smiling after their night of… Could she really even come up with a sufficient word that described their incredible night of making love? She had some pretty high expectations after all; she had only been fantasizing about this night for the past five years. She giggled to herself thinking back to before she had ever officially met Chuck.

Bryce talked about him all the time. Telling her stories about what he and Chuck would do in college and what an amazing friend he was. Sarah actually thought Chuck was just someone Bryce was making up, "The Dream Guy" that he was trying to set her up with. Well that dream came true almost two years ago when she had a handsome nerd working at the Buy More fix her phone.

Sarah could honestly say she fell for Chuck Bartowski long before she met him. That was one reason why she would get so frustrated that Chuck kept questioning her desire to be with him. In a way it was such a contradiction because she should really be the one questioning _his_ choice. Sarah knew if somehow Chuck could see inside her, he would know there would never be anything to question.

Sarah thought about last night and couldn't help but smile. She had built up quite the fantasy of what it would be like to finally officially be with Chuck. Well, fantasies really were not supposed to be topped were they? Well hers was topped a hundredfold. Chuck was incredible last night and she knew, as if this was even a concern, that there was no going back to the way it was. Not after last night.

Sarah just could not help it as she slid herself up towards Chuck's neck and started gently kissing the side of his neck. "Chuck, wake up."

"No… Dreaming… Sarah… naked…." Chuck was mumbling in his sleep.

Sarah just smiled hearing him. She was going to make sure he had the best dream of his life. She crawled on top of him and whispered in his ear. "Chuck, this is not a dream."

**{* * *}**

Chuck was still smiling as he got out of the shower with Sarah. "You know Sarah; I think my mouth actually hurts from smiling so much." Chuck was opening his mouth wide trying to stretch.

"Chuck, I'm not sure your mouth is sore from just smiling." Sarah was drying off her hair as she gave him another kiss. She wrapped her towel securely around her head and then started brushing her teeth.

Chuck could only stand and stare at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Well, one good thing about us finally being together is we'll be able to save on laundry."

It took her a second, but Sarah caught on as she nudged Chuck. "See just another reason for us to be together."

Chuck laughed. "Doing our part for global warming you know." Chuck realized the minute he said it that there were so many ways that statement could go. Apparently Sarah was done talking as she climbed back in his arms again.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Later that morning at the Buy More}**

Chuck was sitting at the nerd herd desk completely ignoring anything and everyone. His mind was on last night and he just couldn't get the big old goofy grin off his face. Lester and Jeff tried their best to irritate him as they always did, but nothing was darkening his mood today. He could be struck by lightning and it wouldn't matter. Last night with Sarah was indescribable and it took every once of will power to not go over there to see her right now. She had already text him twice thanking him for last night and telling him she couldn't wait to see him for lunch.

Chuck looked to his watch. Still got an hour left. To Chuck, it actually felt like time had reversed or he was in a dimension where time actually slowed down. That was the only explanation for why it was taking so long to get to lunch time.

His phone buzzed to break him out of his musing. He looked down and it was Sarah. He smiled as he quickly checked the message.

**Need you in Castle now! **

**SW**

In one way, Chuck was disappointed because now they wouldn't have alone time. But on the other hand, they could be going on a mission together which in their current relationship could be a blast. He looked up to see Casey looking at his phone. The big guy was shaking his head like he was disgusted about something. He looked to Chuck and Chuck gave him the "Are we going?" look. Casey just shook his head no and motioned for Chuck to get a move on.

Oh no, Chuck thought. This isn't going to be good.

**. . .**

Chuck quickly made his way down the steps and through the halls of Castle. For whatever reason it was eerily quiet as Chuck made his way to the conference room.

Once at the conference area, he was surprised to find no one there. He thought for sure Sarah would be here but maybe she felt the same as Casey and this was supposed to be him only. He sat down at the table expecting at any moment the monitor to come on.

It was moments later his phone buzzed again. He reached in his pocket to see who it was and sure enough it was a text from Sarah:

**CB**

**Need light bulb from supply closet. Bring to Orange Orange.**

**SW**

**p.s.**

**Hurry**

Chuck just stared at the message. Apparently he had been reduced to maintenance boy for the Orange Orange. Not exactly the national emergency he was expecting. Either way, it would be nice to see Sarah so he quickly got out of his chair and headed to the closet.

He reached for the handle and opened the door where he was literally launched into the supply closet by a very anxious CIA spy.

"I missed you." Was all that was said as Sarah attacked him with a desire built up by the last time the two were in this exact location.

Chuck's eyes shot wide open as Sarah's mouth crashed into his. He almost screamed like a little girl at the surprise of being pulled into the supply closet but never had a chance as his mouth was quickly being utilized for more important uses.

Sarah quickly had him pinned against the door as she was all over him. "Chuck, I want you now."

Chuck could see the desire in her eyes and he could only imagine it was matched by his own. He had long ago fantasized about what it would be like making love to Sarah in her Orange Orange outfit. Okay, the Wienerlicious one was still at the top of the list but maybe that would be for a different time. For now, his mind could only think about the beautiful blonde in front of him.

**. . .**

Twenty minutes later, Chuck was sitting against the door with his head leaning backward against it. He was barely able to regain his normal pattern of breathing as a slight sweat broke across his brow. He was still naked and he held in his arms a very naked leggy Valkrie that was sitting in his lap, with her head leaning against his neck. Life was good.

"So how much do you think it will cost the government to repair that shelf?"

Sarah slapped Chuck's chest as she looked up and kissed his neck.

"What? Just saying, might want to get in better shape if were going to be doing the things were doing?"

"Oh you just think you're so funny don't you?" Sarah was smirking at him.

"What can I say? Us nerds have a rep to protect." Chuck was giving Sarah the eyebrow dance.

"Whatever. Now let's get dressed, I'm hungry and I want to eat." Sarah paused as she gave Chuck a dirty look.

Chuck was just shaking his head, giving Sarah the innocent look. "I wasn't going to make a comment, I swear."

Sarah just smiled as she grabbed his cheeks. "You are so damn cute you know that?" She then kissed him hard on his protruding lips.

"Cute? Golly gee what am I a little boy." Chuck faked hurt.

"Oh trust me Chuck…" Sarah reached down between Chuck's legs. "You are _not_ a little boy."

With a squeak in his voice, Chuck replied "Point taken."

**{* * *}**

Okay when Chuck assumed Sarah wanted to go grab a bite to eat, the exact last place he would have thought the location would be is Lou's Deli. Chuck was a smart man. Okay smart was an understatement, even so, it did not take a brain surgeon to figure out putting Sarah Walker in the same room with someone Chuck has kissed, was just a recipe for destruction. Not to mention the fact Sarah seemed way to comfortable coming here.

Chuck leaned closed to Sarah as they made there way through the door. "Sarah, are you sure about this? I mean I haven't been here since, well since you know."

Sarah was all smiles as she turned to Chuck. "It's okay Chuck. Besides I really love a particular sandwich they sell here."

_Oh man, please let this turn out okay, please_. Chuck repeated over and over in his head. What happened next almost caused him to question his state of consciousness. Sarah Walker actually waved a friendly hand and a hearty hello to Lou who was standing behind the deli. What was even more surprising was Lou returned the wave and came around to meet them, giving a Sarah a hug.

Lou shook Chuck's hand, giving a weary eye at Sarah who nodded in approval. "Why don't you guys have a seat? Sarah, I assume you want your favorite."

Sarah just smiled at the complete look of confusion on Chuck's face. "Yep, but this time, make it two Chucks." She winked at Chuck.

Chuck remained relatively quiet as he and Sarah were led to a table in the far corner where Lou had them sit. There were some friendly greetings and Lou and Sarah were just talking as if there wasn't a care in the world. Chuck could not believe what was happening. He pinched himself to make sure he was not in an induced dream state. Nope, still awake. He then checked his iPhone to make sure the compass still pointed magnetic north. Yep, same planet. _Well this is just odd_, Chuck thought to himself.

After what seemed to be an hour long friendly conversation, Lou left to go make the infamous Chuck sandwiches which meant now was the time for Chuck to find out what the hell was going on. "Uh Sarah. Care to let me in on what it going on?"

Sarah just gave an innocent look. She really did not want to tell Chuck how Lou and her had come to an understanding recently. Sarah had been keeping surveillance on Lou, strictly for protection purposes of the asset. Anyway, she knew that Lou had been dating a guy for the past year, and recently got engaged. Of course just to be safe, Sarah had done numerous background checks and an extensive vetting process to make sure this fellow was a good fit for Lou. Sure enough, everything came back perfect and so she knew that Lou would not be a problem anymore.

Matter of fact, to initiate one of her mission objectives, she knew she would need to bring in more recruits. Not to mention for a tiny girl, Lou definitely had a strength about her. Sarah respected that and decided to try a different approach to her normal desire to beat the snot out of anyone trying to get close to Chuck. She decided to befriend the little deli girl. After all, another set of eyes would never hurt. So after covertly slipping Lou some truth serum and then asking about her feelings for Chuck, it was clear that Lou's heart belonged to her fiance and no one else. "Well Chuck, I just really enjoy eating the Chuck so I figured what would it hurt to talk with Lou and get her to bring the Chuck back? We kind of hit it off and she is actually a pretty sweet girl once you get to know her."

Chuck just sat there mouth agape. "Sarah, what is my favorite ice cream?"

Sarah was confused. "Hagan Das Mint Chocolate chip of course. Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure you're the real Sarah, that's all. Ouch, that hurt." Chuck was rubbing his arm where Sarah just slugged him. Yeah, this was his Sarah alright. It was then Sarah's phone rang.

"Damn it." Sarah looked to see it was Beckman.

Chuck reached his hand over to place it gently on Sarah's arm. "What is it?"

"I need to run back to Castle real quick to send our status report in." Sarah looked at Chuck as she was debating the severity of the situation if she left Chuck here. She figured it wouldn't hurt as it should only take five minutes to send the reports. "You stay here, it should only take me five minutes to send the reports and then I'll be back." She stood and kissed him goodbye.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? We can just grab the sandwiches later." Chuck really did not know what he should do.

"Chuck it's only five minutes. Just stay here and I'll be right back." Then she was gone.

Sure. Five minutes he thought as Sarah left the deli. I mean really what could go wrong in…

"Chuck Bartowski? Is that my favorite Buy More service boy?"

And it's official, somebody upstairs really, really hates Chuck as he stared at the one woman that was the epitome of an arrogant stuck up rich little brat. Her long curly red hair, liposuctioned ass, over-sized surgically enhanced breasts, her over inflated botoxed lips, yeah she was a walking advertisement for plastic surgeons everywhere. Brenda Fulland, the ruling queen bitch of the Buy More service call warning list.

There was no one in the world that loved themselves more than Brenda. She knew she was the absolute most gorgeous woman to walk the earth. It was her philosophy that men were sent to this earth to serve her and her alone. That is why this one particular man child from the Buy More was an enigma to her. Every other service call she had placed, the men were more than happy to do anything she wanted. But no, not one Charles Bartowski. Oh that was so about to change.

Chuck really wanted to run for it and if not for the limited space in Lou's deli, he might have just made it. He tried to ignore the anomaly but it was no use as Brenda made her way straight for him.

"Well hello there tall dark and geeky. What are you going to do for me today?" Brenda sat right in the seat formerly occupied by the world's deadliest spy.

Chuck cringed as she sat down. "Brenda, it is really not a good idea for you to be sitting there. That's my girlfriend's seat."

Brenda let out a bellowing laugh. "Girlfriend? Girlfriend? Wow you are really funny Chucky." She shook her head, making sure her long red curls bounced around just like her breasts.

Chuck was about to respond when Lou quickly approached. "Miss, you really do not want to sit there. Trust me." Lou tried to lead her away but Brenda would have nothing to do with it.

"I think I will be fine right here shorty. Now go make me a salami on rye." Brenda just waved Lou off like she was not even a fly on the wall.

"Listen to me miss. I am telling you. Move your ass!" Lou was not playing around anymore. She was not besties with Sarah Walker but the two had come to an agreement, a pact so to speak. And she would be damned if she were going to back out now.

Brenda just smiled and raised a hand in Lou's face. "So Chuck. What imaginary girlfriend have you dreamed up this time? I mean really, who would ever fall for a geek like you."

"Actually he prefers nerd." Sarah stated as she walked past Lou, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder letting her know that she would take it from here. Lou gave her a look like, 'you sure?' Sarah just nodded.

"Hey honey." Chuck waved to Sarah as the tall leggy blond walked over and sat in his lap straddling him. She then proceeded to kiss him with such passion that Chuck forgot completely where he was. His aversion to PDA was definitely thrown out the window as he and Sarah were in such a heated make out that they completely ignored the hoots and hollers coming from the crowd.

Brenda just sat there, mouth agape, not really able to say anything.

Minutes later Sarah decided to ease up a bit on Chuck. "So sweetie, who is your friend here?" Sarah was staring daggers at the fake red head, as she turned sideways to sit in Chuck's lap.

Chuck really was having a hard time forming a coherent thought let alone able to speak clearly.

Brenda had enough. She had never been more humiliated in her life. "So you work at the Orange Orange huh Blondie? Must be quite the career choice. I'm sure your parents are very proud. "

Chuck finally regained his composure as he noticed Sarah reaching around for her blade. He quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. She looked at him to see him shaking his head. "It's not worth it." He whispered to her.

"Miss Fulland, this is my girlfriend Sarah Walker. Sarah Walker, meet Miss Fulland, a regular on the Buy More repair list."

"Oh so you're the one the guys always talk about." Sarah just gave her a wicked smile. "Business on the streets kind of slow?"

"Excuse me Bitch?" Brenda was beyond pissed as she glared at Sarah. "Well your man didn't complain when he serviced me over and over." Brenda practically spit at Sarah.

Even though Chuck knew that was a lie, there was a fifty-fifty chance if Sarah believed it that he might not make it out of here alive.

"Trust me bitch. Chuck would never settle for the dung heap. You couldn't stand a chance with my boyfriend."

Okay now that surprised Chuck as he smiled at Sarah.

"Oh yeah you blonde whore. You know, we will see who gets Chuck. Matter a fact, I think I am going to be Chuck's new girlfriend from…"

Brenda never finished her sentence as Sarah jumped up, grab the red head by the hair and slammed her face into the table. A loud crack was heard as Brenda's fake nose started bleeding.

Everyone in the deli was staring mouth's wide open at what just happened. Brenda quickly ran out the deli screaming as she held her nose.

"Anybody else want to be Chuck's girlfriend?" Sarah stood defiantly staring at each one of the patrons in the deli. They each quickly shook their heads no and went back to minding their own business.

Lou came around and gave a high five to Sarah who responded in kind. Both women sharing a smile. "The Chuck is on me."

Sarah glared at Lou who was now raising her hand in surrender.

"No no. I meant the sandwich is on me. Ain't no way I pissing you off Sarah." Lou then handed the two their sandwiches and quickly went back around.

Chuck just sat back in pride looking at his extremely sexy girlfriend. Man something about jealous Sarah just turned him on. "You know Sarah, that lady was lying about those service calls. I never once even came close…"

"I know Chuck." Sarah just waved him off like no big deal as she sat down to eat her Chuck. "I followed you on all service calls anyway so I know you never did anything inappropriate."

Chuck gave her a sideways glance. "Well that's both disturbing and exciting all at the same time." Chuck then turned to eating his sandwich. "You know I don't think Brenda will be making any service requests any time soon. Poor Jeff and Lester."

Sarah practically spit out her food as she couldn't contain her laughter.

Seeing he had Sarah in one of her moods, Chuck decided to continue the assault. "So. How do you like the taste of the Chuck in your mouth?" Chuck asked.

Sarah stopped mid chew. Oh was he going to get it. "Best tasting meat I ever had."

Chuck never thought watching someone eat a sandwich could be so sexy, but as usual, Sarah Walker had a way about her. "So do you prefer the six inch Chuck, or the foot long?"

This time Sarah couldn't stop herself as she began choking on her Chuck. Her nerd was definitely going to be the death of her.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Later that Evening. Sarah's Hotel}**

Chuck and Sarah just got back from their run and were finishing up showering. They had already ordered some take out and Chuck was of course playing his Tron game and having the time of his life. He was finishing up the light cycle tournament when he noticed Sarah finished dressing.

He turned to her and asked her to sit with him on the bed. Of course she decided to sit on his lap but Chuck didn't mind that at all.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah could see that something was bothering him. He barely talked on the run and they didn't even take their shower together which was something she was quite disappointed about.

"Well… It's a couple things actually." Chuck instinctively began rubbing her back. "It's my Dad Sarah. I promised Ellie that I'd get him to the wedding and I have had no luck finding him, not even with my program. And the sad thing is, with everything else going on recently, I just don't feel I have given it the effort that I should. I mean Ellie deserves more than that, you know." Chuck looked down, a hint of sadness overtaking him.

Sarah could see how this was affecting Chuck. In a way she felt bad because she knew Chuck had put the search on the back burner in reality for her. She also knew what it was like to miss your dad, although she had the benefit of the realization that her dad would never be there when she needed him. That was the way he always was. Chuck's father on the other hand had changed after his wife left. This was what probably hurt Chuck the most. It was at that moment that she swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to find Chuck's dad for him. He deserved it. Matter of fact, as soon as they were done she would make a call to Casey.

"Chuck I promise you we'll find him. I know Casey will want to help too so you can guarantee that if your dad's out there, we'll find him."

Chuck kissed her at hearing this. It felt like such a burden was lifted to know that she would willingly help him. Then again he knew she would but it was just really reassuring to hear it.

After their tender kiss, Sarah leaned back again. "You said there were a couple things Chuck. What is the other?"

Chuck prayed he would not screw up on this, but he needed to at least let her know. "Now please don't get mad Sarah because I swear to you that I don't mean to upset you." Chuck paused as he felt Sarah shift in his lap. _Oh crap please say this the right way_ he thought to himself. "Sarah, I don't want to be a burden to you."

Sarah looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Wait, just let me finish okay." Chuck was pleading with her to calm down, praying that the punching would not start.

Sarah gave him the look like he better be careful where he goes next.

"It's just… Sarah you're a spy, and a damn good one. The best. So I know you have always had to keep a lot of stuff… well you had to keep secrets, keep your own personal space. I don't want you to lose that. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to give up the things you hold sacred to yourself just to make me happy. I also don't want you to think that you can never have your personal space." Chuck swallowed deeply as he saw the anger building in Sarah. Okay, he was hoping maybe for a different reaction. "While I love spending every second of every day with you. I understand if you'd like your own space…"

"Chuck that's enough. Just stop it please." Sarah stood up not too happy with the current change of conversation. One minute they're talking about finding his dad and now her nerd has gone off the reservation once again. "Chuck, don't you get it? Can't you use that big old brain of yours to figure things out?"

"Sarah, I just want you to be happy. Why are you getting upset about this? I thought if anything it would make you feel more at ease." Chuck wasn't understanding at all why Sarah was reacting like this.

Sarah raised her hands in the air, this was starting to get ridiculous. "Chuck for the last ten years and pretty much my entire life, I have been alone. I have kept secrets, I have built up walls not allowing anyone in. I am sick of it. I am sick of being the so called 'Enforcer'. When I am with you Chuck, I don't feel those things. I don't feel like I need secrets. I don't feel I need walls built up. And guess what Chuck. I LOVE IT! I love being with you, I love waking up in your arms. I love working out with you, going on missions with you, I love having sex with you, I love just sitting mindlessly in front of video games for hours on end because I am with you." Sarah knelt down in front of Chuck, resting her hands on his knees. "I have had a lifetime of being alone. I am done with that. You're my new life Chuck and I will be damned if I spend any part of it without you. Do you understand?"

If Chuck was not living in this moment, he would have never thought it possible for super spy Sarah Walker to open up like that to him. Whether it made sense or not, Chuck truly believed what Sarah was saying was the truth. And that made him the happiest man in the world. "I'm sorry Sarah. I just don't want to lose what we have and I want you to know _I_ am willing to do whatever it takes."

There really were not any more words needed at this point as Sarah leaned up to kiss him and hold him as tight as she could.

**{* * *}**

It was the next morning and Sarah was already up waiting to hear from Casey. After Chuck had gone to sleep, she called Casey and they both had been working through the night trying to find information on Chuck's father. She was preparing some coffee when Sarah's phone rang, to the sound of Star Wars' Imperial March. She smiled as she could not believe she let Chuck program her phone.

"Walker secure."

"Casey secure."

"Tell me you got something Casey?"

"We found him, and you won't believe where the intel came from."

Sarah shook her head hearing the news. She quickly disconnected the phone after getting the address. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to go wake Chuck.

**. . .**

Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the bed. Sarah was nestled securely in Chuck's arms. "Chuck, I want you to know that there are a lot of people that care about you. Some you might not expect."

"What do you mean Sarah? What's going on?" Chuck made sure to look in her eyes. He could see that this was important.

"Well I told you Casey and I would help find your father. Well after some searching, a certain high ranking official in the NSA provided us with some major intel that allowed Casey and I to actually find where your dad is living now."

Chuck was beyond shocked. "Are you serious Sarah? Please tell me you're serious." Chuck could not hide his excitement at the thought of giving this gift to Ellie.

Sarah kissed him, "Yes Chuck I'm serious. And guess who helped us."

Chuck thought for a second. No way. It couldn't be. "There is no way. How in the world did you get her to help?"

"Chuck, apparently you made quite the impression on General Beckman. If it wasn't for her help, we may not have ever found your dad in time."

Chuck just sat there shaking his head. A few weeks ago, General Beckman was his archenemy. Now, after just a few executions of his plan, she could be responsible for something that meant so much to Chuck and Ellie. Had he really gotten through to the General?

"So I was thinking. Do you want to take a road trip?" Sarah was smiling as she brushed back some of Chuck's curls.

"You know I do."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah arrived at the site of a lone trailer parked in the middle of nowhere. They were both standing outside the door, Chuck just not yet wanting to knock. He turned to Sarah who looked so beautiful in the windy mountain air. "What if there's a good reason he never wanted to be found? I mean maybe he doesn't ever want to see his kids again."

Sarah reached over to run her fingers through his hair. She pulled him close seeing the emotion in his eyes. "Chuck, this is your father. I know he'll want to see you." She then kissed him, holding on to him tightly.

"Thank you so much for being there for me. I couldn't do this without you Sarah." Chuck saw the caring in her eyes. She gave him the strength he needed as he knocked on the trailer door.

The couple stood for what felt like hours. Sarah was nestled underneath his arm with her arm wrapped tightly around him. Just when they thought no one was home, the door opened.

Chuck squeezed Sarah tightly as he saw who stood at the door. "Dad… uh Mom?"


	14. Chapter 14 Greatest Love of All

**A/N: Sorry again for the slow down in updates. Work is still hitting me hard. I am trying to do the best I can and hopefully everyone can be patient.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews and the pm's. **

**A big thank you to my beta, Gladius who is a tremendous help as I struggle through.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Greatest Love of All**

Chuck had sat in stark silence next to Sarah, on a well-worn couch. He could not believe that he was in a trailer with his mom and dad. The feeling was so surreal. Twenty four hours ago he would have never thought to ever see his dad again. He had long ago bitterly given up on ever seeing his mom. Now they both stood before him and he could not figure out what to do or say.

His natural instincts kicked in as he studied his parents and his surroundings. It definitely looked a little too primitive for them, not a lot of everyday necessities were visible. One thing he always associated with his dad was his love for computers. They always had numerous computers all over the place in their former family house. Here, not a one. Chuck mused that it probably meant this was just a temporary living place. He then looked at his mom who he noticed was dressed in what looked like one of Sarah's mission outfits while his dad was dressed… well like his dad had always had years ago.

The silence was unbearable as Chuck knew he needed to get some answers, something to control the thoughts running through his head right now.

"How? Why?" Chuck just shook his head, not exactly the detailed questions he wanted but those are what came out.

"Charles first of all, can we trust your friend here?" Stephen was motioning towards Sarah.

"What? Yes, yes of course Dad. This is Sarah, she is much more than my friend." Chuck answered defensively, his eyes flashing a warning. "She is the one." Not elaborating further Chuck felt Sarah gently squeeze his hand as she started rubbing the top of it. He looked to her and swore he saw glistening form at the corner of her eyes.

Stephen and Mary both knowingly glanced at one another. They could tell just by observing Chuck and Sarah the depth of love and admiration the two had for each other. They knew Sarah was an agent and Chuck's handler, but they also wanted to make sure the surveillance they had been keeping on the two hadn't been deceiving in any way. It wasn't, as it had become obvious to them that Chuck and Sarah were madly in love and that made them both very happy.

"First of all Chuck, you have to know you can never reveal that you saw me or know where I am." Mary turned to Sarah as if to gain some support and understanding. "I'm a CIA spy deep undercover in a major Russian arms conglomerate and they must never know that I've seen you and they definitely must never know about me seeing your father on a regular basis."

This was so much for Chuck to handle that he wasn't sure he could process everything; well of course mentally he could process the information, but emotionally was a different story. If it wasn't for Sarah being right next to him, he may have just run away as far away as he could. This just couldn't be happening. His mother a spy? Really?

Sarah could sense that Chuck was starting to freak out and needed to calm him down. This definitely explained why it was so hard to find Chuck's dad. It also explained why the information General Beckman had was so vital. "Chuck, you have to know that the reason your parents haven't had contact with you is because they're trying to keep you safe. Especially if your mom's deep undercover. You know how all this works, just think of Ellie." Sarah gave Mary a serious look as she thought of the risk this woman was taking. She could be killed. "You're actually very fortunate to see your mom now."

"Charles, Sarah's right. I really shouldn't even be seeing your dad. And I most definitely shouldn't have even been present for so many of you and Ellie's events throughout your life. Every time I did it put all our lives in danger." Mary hugged Stephen close. "It's been so hard for me too Charles, and I'm sorry."

Chuck still did not know what to say. He had so much planned to tell his dad but this just blew him away. The one thing he did want to make sure of though was that no more time was wasted. "I'm not sure I understand completely, and it's not like I was expecting the spy gene to run rampart in our family. But I am grateful to that at least I get to see you both. But I… Wait a minute. You said you have been to the events in my and Ellie's lives? What are you talking about mom?"

Mary knew she probably shouldn't have said anything. But these past years had been so hard on her. Seeing the struggles of her kids and not being able to hold them, comfort them, it was to be too much. She wanted Chuck to at least know she had been there. "Chuck, even though I left when you were nine. I have always been there throughout your life. I have had to disguise my appearance but I have been there as much as I could."

Chuck started freaking out. What was she talking…? Suddenly Chuck started having flashes of his childhood. Not like a flash from the Intersect, but this was something Chuck had always been able to do. He was analyzing particular events from his life and putting them in an order to resolve the equation he was currently trying to decipher. Ten years old, the play at school where he played one of Santa's elves in his elementary school Christmas presentation. An older woman, make and build very similar to his mom, sitting in the back row. Her eyes are what he focused on. Flash forward to first day of middle school. He was scared to death and completely out of place in his school. The blonde woman that helped him that day, claiming to be his counselor, those eyes. Flash forward to his graduation, the foreign teacher he did not recognize, but those eyes. Ellie's graduation, his first day at Stanford, Ellie's acceptance to her internship, it was all the same. The woman with those eyes.

Chuck couldn't hold back his emotions. "It was you? All those times, graduation, my first day of middle school, Stanford, Ellie's internship. That was you?"

Mary just smiled at her son as she knew he figured out. "Yes Charles, I was always there. I am so sorry I couldn't say anything to you but I had to keep you both safe."

Sarah could see the emotion building in Chuck and she couldn't help the tears either. She if anyone knew the sacrifice Mary was making and it was just a wonderful feeling to be here with Chuck's family. She hugged Chuck close as he leaned his head against hers.

"Chuck unfortunately I have to head back now. I've already been here too long. I just want you to know that I'm always looking over you and Eleanor. I'm sorry for what I have done. If I knew then, what I know now, I wouldn't have taken the mission."

That's when it hit Chuck. "But Mom, why have you been undercover for so long? Can't you just come home now?" Chuck couldn't grasp that part, twenty years was a long time. Was she really that bad of a spy?

"Chuck there are some things that I really can't tell you right now but let's just say I have been providing valuable intel to a certain faction of the United States Government that has in turn allowed the capture of many terrorist organizations. I hope to eventually tell you everything but right now, it is just too dangerous."

Before she could leave, Chuck had to tell her about Ellie's wedding. "Mom, I wanted you to know that Ellie is getting married in a few weeks."

Mary paused as she was preparing to leave, she already knew about the wedding. She had made the plans necessary to attend. "I know Chuck. And you never know, but if you look hard enough, I am sure you will find me." Mary winked at her son.

Before he knew it, his mom was gone. Not an 'I love you', a hug, a kiss, nothing. She was just gone.

Chuck's dad already had a bag next to him, packed as if he was expecting them. "Well Charles, I guess we have a wedding to prepare for."

Chuck still had so many questions. He could spend the rest of his life asking his dad questions about… well on just about everything. But at least for now, he realized his mom hadn't left them because she had hated them…hated him. Still he had questions about why his dad hadn't made more of an effort, but at least this visit answered some major questions. If anything, knowing the situation with his mom made him respect his dad even more. If anyone could relate to being in love with a spy, well it was Chuck. He was so grateful that he had this opportunity to see his parents together again. Chuck turned to Sarah. "Thank you for doing this for me. Thank you for being here."

She didn't say a word as she just reached up and kissed him. There was no place she'd rather be than with him. She had some concerns about Chuck's mom, but that could wait. Right now she just wanted to make sure that Ellie and Chuck had a nice reunion with their father. She smiled thinking of how happy Ellie would be. This was going to be a good day.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Couple Days Later}  
**

To Chuck it almost felt like déjà vu. He was in his room, getting ready for a 'Make Up' date with Sarah. It had been a few days since their first try but of course things had definitely changed since that particular night. Chuck smiled thinking of how wonderful his life was right now. He finally saw his mom and although he still had questions, he at least had a better understanding of why she left. Then when he brought his father back to see Ellie, just the joy in her eyes after the initial shock, just made it all worth it.

His dad was an interesting subject. There was something strange about him that Chuck just could not place. If not for the wonderful changes in his life between he and Sarah, Chuck would have given it more thought. Even so, there was something that just did not fit. He really wanted to have a sit down with his Dad to discuss everything, but he just did not know how to go about it. He had so many questions that he was afraid his father would bug out and before you know, Stephen Bartowski would be gone once again. No, he had to be smart about this. He would just try to reconnect with his father first as a son. All the other questions in his head could be answered later.

He reached for and lifted some folders on his desk when a manila envelope fell out of the stack. Chuck instantly went still as he realized what it was. This was the envelope Orion had given to him before he had died. In all the events since, he had barely had a chance to look over the contents, however he did so now.

Chuck read the note from Orion that told him to study the plans. He quickly scanned the different cards containing the blue prints to something at Roark Industries. Chuck knew he would not have time right now to study the plans in detail but he definitely would take a look at them later. For now he put them back in the envelope and placed it on his desk. He would take them over to Casey's later and they could look at it together. But first things first. He and Sarah's 'Make Up' date which would be happening in a couple of hours.

He had a special surprise planned for Sarah tonight and he really hoped she loved it. He had already made sure Devon and Morgan had the dinner arrangements set up and the topper, he just got confirmation from Casey that his mission was a go. It sure helped to have the top agent in the NSA on your side when trying to pull off an awesome date with your girlfriend. Chuck paused as he thought of his 'girlfriend.' Sarah was that and a whole lot more. He still was having a hard time believing that their relationship was real, but Sarah sure was doing all she could to convince.

Chuck smiled, yeah life was good.

**. . .**

Chuck pulled up to Sarah's hotel. Even though everything was great, he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling like everything could be pulled out from under him at any moment. Even so, he gathered the courage as he got out of his car and headed upstairs.

**. . .**

Once again Chuck paused at the front door to Sarah's hotel. So many times before it had gone wrong. He lifted his hand but stopped. He couldn't bring himself to knock, almost like it would wake him from some wonderful dream. He didn't wait long as the door swung open.

Sarah gave him the look. "Chuck don't you dare think those things." She would not allow doubt to creep back into Chuck ever again.

How in the world did she know? Chuck wondered. "I'm sorry Sarah. Just you know, trying to get used to the whole thing."

"You mean the whole; better give your girlfriend a kiss instead of just waiting outside her door thing?" Sarah had her hands on her hips with her head tilted slightly.

Damn she is the most beautiful creature on this earth, Chuck thought as he pulled Sarah to him, kissing her deeply.

Sarah quickly placed her hands behind his head as she made sure he understood how badly she wanted his touch, his kiss, and his presence.

After the two lovers separated, Sarah had a big smile on her face. "Chuck, there is something I want to give you. Come in here." She was already pulling him inside.

Chuck was about to make a wise crack but then as she shut the door, he saw the serious look come over her face. Uh oh, what ever _this_ was, it was a big deal for her.

"Chuck, I don't have a lot of personal items in my life that I can give you. Being a spy for so long, pretty much what you see is what I have. I have never been good with words and have never in my life had to show someone just how much I love them."

"Sarah are you kidding me? You've already given me more than I could ever dream of." Chuck held her hands in his. Wanting her to feel the truth in his words.

"Just let me finish Chuck. I know you say that but it will never be enough, at least for me. I owe you too much. But what I want you to know is anything I have, is yours. Anything you want to know about my life I'll tell you. And most of all, I don't ever want to think that you aren't a part of me. I don't want you to ever think that we shouldn't be together." Sarah then pulled out what looked to be a key card. "So I want to give you this." Sarah handed the key card to Chuck.

Chuck was a little confused. "Sarah? What is this?"

"It is the key to my room."

Chuck shook his head back and forth. "Sarah, I can't accept this. This is your personal space. I would never want to intrude…" Sarah silenced him with a kiss.

"Chuck, my personal space is you. I have had enough personal space to last a lifetime. I want you to have this so you know that you are always welcome. I have never been this open with anyone so I need you to understand what I am giving you." Sarah looked down as Chuck held her close in his arms.

Chuck knew what this meant. He knew for a spy, their home, their personal life, it was everything to them. Sarah had just broken down any wall that may have been an obstacle for Chuck in her life. "Sarah are you sure? I really would understand one way or the other. I mean this is huge. Are you really, really sure?"

He just never gets it, Sarah thought. "Chuck, I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life. I told you before, my home is with you anyway so this room, it means nothing to me unless _you're_ with me. No secrets, no lies, no walls. How does that sound?"

If Sarah had sprouted wings and flew, Chuck would not think he would be more surprised. "Well thank you Sarah. You don't know how much this means to me." The lovers kissed again and this time it became much more passionate. Chuck's phone interrupted them.

Chuck somehow summoned the will to break the embrace as he fumbled for his phone to get the text message from Morgan. Everything was a go stated Morgan so he knew they had to get going. "Sarah, while I would love nothing more than to continue this. I do still owe you a real date."

Sarah smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "Well if you insist."

Chuck held out his arm for Sarah as she wrapped her arm in his. They were both wearing casual attire. Sarah looked ravishing in a pink button down blouse with a white flowing skirt while Chuck sported a relaxed look in blue jeans and a light brown T-shirt. Chuck had hoped Sarah would enjoy tonight. It wouldn't be like their original planned night, but hopefully it would come close.

Sarah looked over to the Tron game as they exited her room. "So Chuck, do you wanna try to beat your high score on Tron when we get back?" Sarah gave him her seductive look.

Chuck was confused at first, and then he got it. "Oh you are an evil woman Sarah Walker. So evil."

**{* * *}**

Chuck was actually not even nervous as he approached what he considered their beach. He had planned this night after Sarah went with him to see his parents. He knew how much she missed going on the date he originally planned so he had to come up with something just as special. He was actually pretty confident that Sarah would approve as they pulled up to their beach.

Sarah had her arm wrapped around his and her head on Chuck's shoulder almost the entire ride. He thought how uncomfortable that must have been for her considering the middle console and the gear shift, but none of that seemed to matter to Sarah.

Upon seeing where they were, Sarah just melted into Chuck even more. Chuck would never know how important this spot was to her and she was so grateful that they were here. The circle was now complete she smiled to herself.

After giving Sarah a kiss, he quickly walked around the car and opened up her door. "My lady. Your presence is required for tonight's presentation of… dinner" Chuck tried his best French accent but he was afraid he had failed deeply.

Sarah just gave him a nod and extended her hand as her charming boyfriend kissed the top. "Why masseur. Thank you." She had to do everything to contain her excitement.

The two lovers walked arm and arm to their spot as Sarah suddenly stopped, seeing the layout before her.

Chuck could not help but be amazed at what an awesome job Devon, Morgan, and Casey, had done setting up the beach. The layout was just incredible with a large blanket spread out over the sand and a multitude of pillows thrown about the blankets. On first look it gave the impression of the inside of one of those Bedouin tents from the movie, Lawrence of Arabia. The pillows were definitely of Moroccan design and the blanket looked the same.

Even amongst all this beautiful setup, the thing that touched Sarah the most were the gardenia pedals strewn all over the place. Sarah actually started getting emotional as she laid her head onto Chuck's shoulder. Sarah had seen many wonders of the world. She had been to the ends of the earth, been to both Arabian Peninsula and Morocco itself, but never in her entire life had she seen something so special as this setup. She was in a different world right now and it felt amazing.

There was plenty of time till sunset so Chuck led Sarah to the middle of the pillows where a small table was set with covered plates on its surface. He could feel her shaking a bit and so he turned to her. "Sarah, here take this blanket."

Sarah refused the blanket. "Chuck, I'm not shaking because I'm cold silly." She snuggled up close to him.

The plan was originally to sit across from each other but apparently Sarah was already in the position she wanted to be. Right up against Chuck. No problem Chuck thought with a smile, this is exactly how it should be.

The two ate a variety of Sarah's favorite dishes. There were samplings of sizzling shrimp, Thai noodles, veggie pizza, and even chocolate croissants for dessert. Sarah could not believe how wonderful everything tasted. Of course she probably could have been eating dirt and it wouldn't have mattered. Just being here, being in this moment was everything to her.

The sun was just starting to set as the bright orange rays reflected off the California coastline. There was a slight breeze and the waves were just running about two to three feet. It was perfect weather, for a perfect moment. Chuck knew it was almost time.

Chuck stood and positioned himself with his back to the ocean so Sarah would be looking at him and not what was approaching from the parking lot. He reached out a hand for her to join him in a tender embrace. He didn't plan for anything other than a very special night with a very special girl. But something was tugging at him deep down inside. It was in the pit of his stomach working its way up through his chest and throat. His heart was pounding through his ears as he saw who approached. "Sarah, could I have this dance?" Chuck barely had his voice as the feeling of the moment was overtaking him. He saw who was heading their way and all he could think was 'thank you Casey, you pulled through for me once again.'

Sarah could see the change in Chuck's eyes as she was feeling something too. "But Chuck, there is no music…" Sarah stopped suddenly as the sweet melody played from a violin started behind her. Her eyes went wide in shock as she turned to see the source of the music. "Oh my God, Chuck. I can't believe this."

Making his way near their blanket was none other than acclaimed violinist Niccolo Paganini III. The song playing from his violin was like the voice of angels as it enveloped Chuck and Sarah into its loving embrace.

Sarah turned to Chuck with tears in her eyes as the feeling in her heart overwhelmed her. She couldn't help herself. "Chuck, I love you so much."

Now Chuck understood what the feeling was as his heart and mouth were proclaiming what it needed before his brain was able to catch up. "Sarah I love you too. More than I have ever loved anything in my life." Chuck would have been completely stunned if not for the moment they were in. He actually thought he would have been even more surprised that Sarah had said the exact words first. Sure they had hinted at it before, or made passing comments about their feelings for each other, but to actually state the exact phrase, well that hadn't happened yet and here Sarah was once again laying her emotions out there for him. Even though he should have been more shocked, somehow, from the events of the past two months, it actually just seemed right. Everything seemed right.

Sarah hugged Chuck as tightly as she could, cherishing this beautiful moment as the sun was dipping below the ocean blue. The sound of the violin and the embrace of her lover was bringing her to a place she had never gone before. She knew that she had never loved someone like she loved Chuck. It wasn't even close what she was feeling now. "I love you Chuck. I love you, I love you, I love you." Although just words, saying them somehow increased the feeling of happiness inside her. She couldn't stand another moment without their lips together, so she kissed him.

The kiss was not overheated or uncontrolled. It was love's true kiss, full of life, full of promise, and full of caring. This was a moment they would both always remember as their journey had come full circle from that day on the beach almost two years ago. It was the tale as old as time and it was the greatest fairy tale of all. The most unlikely of couples had been brought together through the most unlikely of circumstances. They both had been through a lot in their lives. Their journey to find each other had been filled with heartache, pain, abandonment, hurt, and every other miserable thing. But that all ended now at this moment. Their love for each other had overcome everything else and it would be strength of this love that would carry them through the rest of their lives. It was the love between a nerd from the Buy More and the CIA's top spy. There was no denying from either of them, that it was the greatest love of all.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone find the similarities to the date night with something else I wrote? Sorry, just have a thing for the beach.** **But at least they didn't eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Orion

**A/N: I know you're sick of hearing it but I am truly sorry for my delays in posting. I am trying but still struggling with work right now. This takes place during Chuck vs. Dream Job. **

**Wanted to give a heartfelt thanks to those that have nominated this story. I can't express to you how much that means. Thank you. **

**I also wanted to give credit to my beta, Gladius. I know he gets tired of my constant mistakes but I am grateful he has stuck with me and keeps me in line. **

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Orion**

Chuck and Casey were both going over blue prints in the NSA agent's home. The blueprints were the ones that Orion had sent Chuck not too long ago. To Chuck, it seemed strange but when he had gotten back the next day after the date night with Sarah, it seemed as if the blue prints had been rearranged. He had no idea how it could have happened, but as he took a closer look at the schematics, it made more sense. Chuck believed he had been given the plans for a new Intersect at Roark Industries.

Casey was also browsing the designs that Chuck had organized on the agent's coffee table. He had to admit, it definitely looked like it could be an Intersect. "What does Walker think?" Casey looked up at Chuck who was currently pacing back and forth.

"Well I haven't told her anything yet. She'll be over shortly but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

Casey had to admit, he was a little surprised by this. Sure he and Chuck had gotten a lot closer lately. Matter of fact Casey had never let anyone in as close as he and Chuck were since he had become an NSA agent. Still, for Chuck to come to him first meant a lot to him. Ever since the gift that Chuck gave him from Mrs. Reagan, Casey hadn't felt like the fat kid always getting picked last anymore. "I agree with you Bartowski, it definitely could be an Intersect. And after what we have seen the past two years, I wouldn't put it past Roark Industries to somehow be in cahoots with Fulcrum." Casey instinctively felt the hard metal surface of his sidearm. "I think this definitely requires a covert mission to gather some more intel."

Chuck stopped pacing knowing that he needed to talk to Casey about something else that was very important. Sure he and Casey were the best of friends now but discussing anything remotely related to lady feelings was still extremely frowned upon. Either way, it was worth a shot. "Casey, can I talk to you about something?"

Casey grunted as he had a feeling this was coming. "Sure kid, but it better not have anything to do with you and Walker's sex life."

Chuck shook his head. "Fair enough." Chuck went and sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands together as he mentally prepared his talk with Casey. 'No need to sugar coat anything,' Chuck reminded himself. "Casey what if I didn't want the Intersect removed?"

Good thing Casey had not been drinking anything or else he might have just have spit it all over his living room floor. Of all the things he expected to hear, this wasn't one of them. It wasn't like they found a way to have it removed, the plans they had were just for another Intersect. No need for the kid to get all worked up about it. "Bartowski, you can't be serious? How many times in the past have I had to hear you moping and whining about getting the damn thing out of your head? Now you want it left in?"

Chuck rubbed his hands over his face. "It's not like that. I just… It's just since you guys have been training me, I don't want what I thought used to be normal. Normal for me sucks and I want what we have now. I want us to always be a team trying to make a real difference out there, you know?"

Casey was getting real uncomfortable where this conversation was heading. Of course he wanted what was best for Chuck. However, of all the horrible things he has faced, of all the death and destruction he has encountered throughout his life, nothing compared to what he would face if he said the wrong thing and pissed off Walker. No, he had to be careful here. "Pay attention Chuck because this moment may never occur again. You are and will be one of the best spies with or without the Intersect. The things I have seen you do without flashing is ten times better than most agents out there." Casey could see the shock in Chuck's eyes but he wasn't finished yet.

"Bartowski, we know right now as a clandestine agent, you probably are not quite there yet. Although, with the training Walker and I have been giving you, you could soon be…maybe. Even so, the physical side…the lethal side of the business just isn't for you. With that said, there is not one analyst in the world that can do what you can do. I have worked with some of the best and none compare to you."

Chuck could only sit and stare at the NSA agent in shock. John Casey, was someone he respected but also knew he saw the world differently and brutally so. To hear the reassurance was unexpected.

"The thing is Chuck, with the Intersect; you will always be under the Government's control. You will never be Chuck Bartowski to the powers that be, you will be the Intersect. Plain and simple. So when the Intersect becomes unreliable, then they will just get rid of you or throw you to the curb."

Chuck looked down to the floor as a feeling of despair came over him. "You mean you would have to kill me…" Chuck practically yelped as he was lifted off his feet by Casey.

"You listen to me and you listen good. Till the day my last breath leaves my body I will protect you from something like that. A few months ago, maybe it was different, but not anymore. And don't even get me started on what Walker would do." Casey growled out in conviction.

Chuck saw the absolute truth in Casey's eyes. It was at this moment that he knew he'd never have that fear of a kill order again. He would never be able to explain the finality of how he knew it would never happen. Maybe it was the absolute brutish conviction in Casey's eyes or the undeniable knowledge of what Sarah would do to protect him. Whatever it was, that fear in his heart was instantly erased. It was then he was lowered back to the ground and released from the vice like grip of Casey.

"I'm sorry for doubting you John. But thank you. Thank you for talking to me about this."

Casey was still on the edge. He knew Bartowski had every right to question before but if Chuck just had an ounce of knowledge of what Casey would do to keep him safe, the kid would never fear anything again. Chuck had stopped being an asset months ago and not only to Walker. He was family now and that was something Casey took very serious.

"And so you know Bartowski. The reason Walker wants it out so badly is because then you two would be free to choose your own path. As I said before, as long as you are the Intersect, you will have no real choice."

That was sure a lot to contemplate and Chuck could finally see why Sarah had been so adamant about finding Orion before and why she was so upset when he died. He now understood what it meant. He felt his fear well up from within him and just hoped that if by some miracle he could get the Intersect out of his head, she would still love him even without the super computer in his brain.

"Thanks again Casey. I am really glad we could talk about this." With that he placed a friendly hand on Casey's shoulder and to his surprise; his hand was still intact moments later as Sarah finally arrived.

* * *

**{Back at Castle}**

After their meeting at Casey's house, it was determined by the team to inform Beckman about their plans. To all their surprises, Beckman had been adamant about keeping this off the record. It surprised Chuck the most about why she would do this. It seemed like a legitimate mission but for whatever reason, the General wanted it off the books. Chuck even swore that it might have been due to personal reasons the way the General kept looking at him. She even referred to him as Chuck during the meeting which totally caught him off guard.

After Beckman disconnected, Chuck went back in the staging area with Casey to finish up packing their mission gear. Casey was finished with his gear when he turned to Chuck. "Going to bring these up to the van. Soon as Walker is ready, meet me upstairs." Casey then grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs.

Chuck was finishing tightening up his tranq gun holsters when he heard Sarah approaching from behind. He turned to greet her and his mouth dropped wide open. He had always wondered about the term 'eyes bugging out' but he knew at this moment, his were doing just that.

Sarah saw the expression on his face and tried not to smile too big. Okay, maybe she wasn't exactly wearing 'proper' mission gear, but this was Chuck's mission and she wanted to do something special. "What is it Chuck?" Oh she knew exactly what it was.

Chuck was speechless as he stared at what could possibly be construed as the sexiest thing he had ever seen her wear. Standing in front of him was what could only be described as a black leather clad goddess. The leather so tight it looked like it was painted on and those high heel black boots that seemed to go all the way up were just amazing. The way her blonde hair just stood out with her perfect face in contrast to the all black attire was the most inviting thing he had ever seen. "Uh… Uh…" Chuck was speechless.

Sarah felt like she was on cloud nine. Sure they were preparing for a covert mission, but that didn't stop her from wanting to get Chuck's attention. And she was definitely getting his attention. "You ready Ch…" Sarah never finished as Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her into the supply closet. She was actually somewhat surprised at his strength as he shut the door and positioned her with her back against the door.

"Sarah Walker, do you even have a clue what you are doing to me by wearing that outfit?" Chuck was really close to her right now. He was beyond turned on.

"Chuck, it's just my mission gear." Sarah seductively moved into him as she reached to touch his cheek.

Chuck actually jumped at her touch. His body felt like it was on fire and her hand literally sent a shock through him. He suddenly turned his back to her taking deep breaths. He had to pull it together; they had an important mission after all.

Sarah pressed her body up against his back making sure her breasts rubbed against him just right. She leaned her head closer to Chuck's ear as she took a quick nibble and then whispered in his ear, "Chuck sweetie, you have to calm down. You have so much tension. Could I possibly help you _release_ some of that tension? For the good of the mission of course."

That was all Chuck could take. The feel of her body against his, the warmth of her breath and lips against the side of his face, the outfit, the excitement of where they were at and what they were preparing to do, it just all overwhelmed him as he turned to her and attacked her lips. Chuck was on fire and he needed Sarah to cool him off.

An aggressive Chuck turned Sarah on so much as her breath was taken away by the urgency in Chuck's action. It caught her momentarily off guard as she was pinned against the door with his warm lips crashing into hers. His tongue was going wild as the taste of Chuck just pushed her over the edge. She was so close to the edge as Chuck lifted her onto him as he continued his wonderful loving assault on her body. Her last thought was, 'I guess he really liked the outfit.'

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Uh, you missed a spot." Casey said as he made a motion to the side of his mouth as he glanced at Sarah who was now getting in the van along with Chuck.

Sarah, sitting in the passenger side, flipped down the van mirror on the passenger side to have a look as she wiped the smudged lipstick from the side of her mouth and began reapplying some makeup.

Casey just shook his head at the two love birds as the team prepared to leave. "Did you two finish up your _pre-_mission briefing?" Casey then started the engine.

"I think we were able to bang out some last minute… Ow! That hurt." Chuck was rubbing his arm where Sarah just punched him.

"And to think I had a part in bringing you two together. I must have been crazy." Casey growled out yet smiled as they headed off towards Roark Industries Corporate Headquarters.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Chuck was beyond pissed at his two 'handlers'.

"Chuck you have to be our eyes and ears in there. It is imperative that you run surveillance from the van." Sarah was trying to make him understand this wasn't about his lack of field experience. She knew he wanted so badly to go inside but it only made sense that he was the most knowledgeable of the layout that he be the one in the van. Okay, that and the fact she knew it would be safer for him, but that was not the only reason.

Chuck was not satisfied as he shook his head as Sarah was talking to him. "I see how it is." Chuck knew he would not get anywhere with his two handlers so he just got back inside the van. Not a goodbye or another word said to Casey or Sarah as they were preparing to go inside the Roark building. He just sat quietly in front of the monitors making sure they were set up and everything was working. 'Glorified Nerd Herder' Chuck thought as he sat in front of the surveillance system.

Sarah could see the hurt in his eyes and she just couldn't let this go on. She climbed in the back of the van and kneeled next to Chuck. "Casey could you give us a minute?"

Casey eyed the two suspiciously. "Don't you get the van dirty, last thing I need is to report why bodily fluids are all over place."

Chuck leaned back so he could look at Casey. His anger was evident in his response. "Trust me John, you won't have to worry about that." He then looked at Sarah like you can count on nothing happening.

"Hey!" Sarah was not pleased with Chuck's response as she grabbed his chin so that he would look at her. "I don't deserve that Chuck."

Chuck tried to look away but damn was she strong.

"Chuck you have to know this isn't about whether you are ready to go in or not. I'll admit a part of it is I want you to be safe, can you really be mad at me for that?" Sarah put both hands on each side of his cheeks. "I love you Chuck. I want you in there with me but I need you out here for this mission okay. You're the best at this I need you to help keep Casey and I safe."

Well Chuck had never actually thought of it like that. He _was_ the best at the electronic and surveillance side of things and maybe Sarah was right. He could be just as responsible for keeping them both safe as anyone. That thought definitely added a different perspective on things. "I'll stay in the van but I want to be there in there with you. Did you ever think I love being with you on missions too?"

"I know Chuck and you already know how much I love having you with me. But for this mission just stay safe and keep us safe. When we get the information then we'll see what Beckman wants us to do." Sarah couldn't resist as she leaned in to give him a loving kiss.

Chuck could feel the urgency in Sarah's kiss and it surprised him considering how close they were to the mission. He always assumed 'Agent Walker' would be out in cases like this. After pulling back a little, definitely not because of Sarah, he had to ask. "Aren't you supposed to go in Agent Walker mode or something like that? You know, all mission, no play, balls to the wall, and lethal enforcer?"

Sarah just looked at him like what the hell was he talking about. "Are you serious Chuck?"

"Well I assumed you had to put on 'Agent Walker Mode' or something."

Sarah almost laughed at how ridiculous Chuck was being. "What are you talking about Chuck? Do you think I have a split personality or something?" She at first thought he was joking but the stunned look on his face told her he was serious. "Chuck, I am Sarah always, all the time. It's not like I go into some kind of killer mode, like code name Valkrie or something. This is me. Agent Walker, if you want to call it that; but she loves you just as much as Sarah Walker. Matter of fact, who do you think fell in love with you first. It was Agent Walker." She actually felt silly talking like she was two different people but she hoped Chuck would catch on.

"I just. I don't know, I just assumed big bad Agent Walker always had a conflict with sweet innocent Sarah Walker and… Ow! That really hurt…again."

"I swear I don't know what I am going to do with you 'Agent Carmichael'." Sarah put up hand quotes as she was definitely mocking him. "Or am I talking to nerd extraordinaire Chuck Bartowski? I would also like to know who I made love to in the supply closet. It better have been Chuck Bartowski, if not 'Agent Walker' is going to be really pissed."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Geez." Chuck was starting to smile now. His anger at being left in the van almost completely gone. He let out a sigh, "Damn do I love you Agent Walker."

Sarah looked at him and almost replied before they both started laughing.

"I think I hear sleigh bells you two." Casey yelled from outside the van.

Sarah kissed Chuck one more time and gave him a hug. "You bring us back safe okay? I love you." Sarah could not believe how great this was to be on a mission with her and Chuck as lovers. She knew he had to run surveillance this time but if the feeling she had now was any indicator what it would be like on future mission, there was not place she rather be than right here with Chuck by her side.

Just as Sarah was exiting the van, she turned to Chuck and with her best Austrian accent said, "I'll be back."

Chuck just shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "You are so far gone you know it Walker."

Sarah smiled. "Yeah I know, and I love it." With that she was out the van shutting the door behind her.

**. . .**

Chuck was bored out of his mind. It had been almost thirty minutes and Casey and Sarah had found nothing. It was almost midnight and so he was outside in the barren parking lot near the building in the dark all alone. He had so far helped Casey and Sarah a few times find their way or help them with security but that was about it. 'Man if this is the spy life, I think I'll stick to the Buy More' Chuck mused to himself. He kept thinking of how nice it would be to have some kind of mobile surveillance unit. Or better yet, a computer that you could take with you that gave you full access just like a normal laptop would. Chuck even thought, what would be awesome if somehow said computer could be worn around the wrist. Now that would be awesome. He was so excited about his idea that he was about to start jotting down some design details when he noticed movement in one of the hallways on the monitor. It was nowhere near Casey and Sarah and it wasn't the movement that caught his attention. It was who was doing the moving.

"Dad?" Chuck questioned out loud as he zoomed in on the footage. "Oh crap." Chuck hissed as he watch his dad walking around aimlessly inside Roark Industries when at any moment there could be a shoot out. Not to mention his dad was heading in the direction of a secured zone with guards with weapons.

"Sarah. Casey."

No response, just static on the coms.

Chuck could see the position his partners were in. They would be okay, but his dad. He had to do something to help his dad.

Chuck checked his tranq guns, grabbed his mobile com, and secured his gear as he ran out the van and into Roark Industries.

**. . .**

Chuck was just about to his dad's location when he saw his dad suddenly become surrounded by five security guards. Chuck ducked into a room as he thought about what he needed to do. There really was no choice as he heard his dad struggling with some of the guards. He pulled out both tranq guns and made sure the clips were loaded. He closed his eyes and counted to three as he heard the commotion pass his door.

Without thinking Chuck burst through the door and let the tranq guns fire. Duck Hunt really paid off as all five men slumped to the floor as his dad now stood alone in the middle. "Dad… What are you doing here? Chuck was heading his way when the secured doors in front of his dad opened and a guard with a loaded gun stood pointing it right at his dad's head.

"We've been waiting for you." The man with the gun spoke ominously yet casual.

Chuck raised his tranq's to fire when he saw his dad kick the guy in the gut and then quickly type something on his wrist. The doors instantly closed leaving the gun wielding guard on the other side.

Chuck stood and stared as his dad, who was now standing a little taller for some reason. His dad turned to him, rolling up the sleeve to reveal the electronic device on his wrist. Chuck instantly flashed on the device and he was speechless as he finished the flash.

"I guess I owe you an explanation son." Stephen placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Orion? You're Orion?" Chuck was standing there in disbelief. How in the world was that possible?

"Well technically, yes I am Orion. But to you I'm still Dad, I hope."

Chuck shook his head at the odd statement from his dad. He was about to ask further when the realization hit him. As he always could do, he replayed the events of the past few weeks and then even from his childhood. All the computers in their old house. The way his dad and mom acted together. The fact his mom was a spy. The way his dad had been acting since Chuck had found him. As well as the reason he had been so hard to find. Chuck and Ellie both had such a hard time due to the fact their father had abandoned them. But knowing now that his dad was Orion somewhat lessened the pain from his childhood. Not to mention, his dad being Orion was actually pretty cool.

"So I take it you're here to check out the Roark Intersect, Dad?" Chuck was reloading his tranq pistols.

"Actually son, I am here to help you remove the Intersect from your head. I feel it's the least I can do for you." Orion was punching some data into his wrist band.

Chuck had that sinking feeling again at the thought of losing the Intersect. It had become so much a part of him that he was a little hesitant about removing it. But he remembered the conversation with Casey and he also knew how much it meant to Sarah. And what Sarah wanted was what he cared the most about. He would do this for her and is that not the coolest wrist computer? Chuck thought as he was mesmerized by the technology on his father's wrist. It was very similar to the design he was thinking about in his head not a half hour ago.

"Hurry son, we need to go." Orion was already on the move.

"Wait a second Dad. I need to let Casey and Sarah know." Chuck was trying to com with his partners but no luck.

"Charles, your com's won't work in here. I have already sent a message to Sarah though, they will be able to track our location once we get to the Intersect Cube."

Chuck trusted his dad although he really wanted to talk to Sarah. He definitely wanted her to be there for the removal and he prayed that she would get there on time when and if it could be done.

**. . .**

Chuck was seated across from his dad as the so called Intersect cube rotated in front of him. He was amazed by the technology stored in such a small device.

"Okay Charles, you ready?" Orion was typing in some final commands.

"You sure we can't wait for Sarah and Casey to get here?" Chuck look at his watch and then at the door, hoping that they would show up any minute.

"No time Charles. We have to hurry."

Chuck took a deep breath as he swallowed hard. "Well, this is it I guess." His stomach was turning as his nerves over took him.

"Here we go…" Orion put on his glasses and hit the enter key. Nothing happened. "Fudgesickles."

"What is it Dad?" Chuck looked around the cube to see his dad deep in thought as he was typing frantically on the computer in front of him.

"Something's wrong in the code. I just need to make a few…"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old compadre Stephen Bartowski. How the hell have you been, or should I call you Orion?" Ted Roark roared in laughter as he and about ten of his heavily armed men came storming into the room from the door across from Chuck.

Chuck could see the instant hatred in his father's eyes and that surprised him. His dad was usually so mild mannered at least what he could remember. Not now however.

"Who's your friend here Stevie?" Roark was pointing right at Chuck. "Oh, it doesn't really matter. Just shoot him."

The men raised their weapons as Orion stood up and yelled to stop. "He's my son! Please leave him out of this."

Roark was in complete shock. "Are you kidding me? You met someone that allowed you to spawn offspring? I never thought I'd see the day."

Orion jumped towards Roark almost catching him except that the guards got there in time to subdue him.

More of the guards now had Chuck secured and brought him towards Roark.

Orion knew this was hopeless at least for now. "Don't you dare touch my son!"

Roark contemplated this. "You know what. I'm in a good mood. I'll shoot your son later…" He was interrupted as Sarah and Casey broke through the door at the far end of the room.

The two agents had there guns raised and Chuck could see Sarah had a deathly glare in her eyes. 'Oh man I am in so much trouble.' Chuck knew he had to try and explain so he nodded towards his dad and then over to the Intersect cube.

Sarah covertly followed his gaze and realized what he was telling her. This only angered her more that they were so close. She saw Chuck mouth he was sorry.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have at our party now? Agent Casey and the famous and very sexy, Agent Walker. What an honor to make your acquaintance." Roark then turned deadly serious. "You two make another move and its bye, bye Bartowski's."

Casey was already calculating his kill shots. The odds were not in his favor yet so he had to comply with Roark for now. "Just hand over the kid and his dad and we'll pretend like nothing happened."

"Nope. Not going to happen. You see I hold all the cards." Roark noticed Agent Walker taking a step closer to the Bartowski kid. "Hold it right there Miss Walker. " Roark could tell that for whatever reason, this kid must mean a lot to the female agent. The whore never once looked at Orion, just his kid. This told Roark everything he needed to know. This gave him an idea to show his men that he was the king no matter what. It was time to reward his subjects.

"Tell you what Miss Walker. Since you seem so adamant about getting your boy back here. How about a trade?" Roark licked his lips as he stared at the leather clad goddess before him. "You provide a…well a service to one of my men here and I'll let the kid go."

"Seems like a fair trade doesn't it Miss Walker? I mean you're a spy and sex is just a common tool you use. Your greatest weapon so to speak. Just think of this as a seduction mission." Roark nodded to his head guard who was smiling form ear to ear.

Sarah didn't say a word as she lowered her gun and handed it to Casey, nodding in agreement to Roark.

"Good, now that wasn't so tough. Now let's see what they teach you at the academy."

The lead guard approached Sarah pure lust in his eyes.

Chuck just shook his head and barely whispered, "You're really not going to want to do that." He tried to warn them.

The man was right in front of Sarah as he eyed her lithe and lethal body up and down. He figured he would start at the breast, and why not, they were so inviting and the tramp wasn't even going to put up a fight. He reached forward with his right hand and that's when he screamed as his hand was grabbed and twisted upward breaking it instantly. He doubled over in pain as a foot came crashing into his groin. Then he fell unconscious as a leather clad knee crashed into his nose. A bone chilling crack reverberated throughout the room as the guard collapsed to the floor.

Chuck was a little squeamish as he turned his head towards Roark. "I told you that was a bad Idea."

Roark was losing control. Why the hell would a female agent risk so much for this kid? Wasn't sex their greatest ability? Sure he had always treated woman like tools. Being rich and successful, along with being such an important member of the Ring definitely had its perks. Woman practically begged him to let them do his bidding. This blonde whore in front of him should be no different. Who the hell does she think she is? Roark wondered. "What the hell do you think your doing Agent Walker? You do realize by not complying with my demands I will have no other choice than to kill the kid here. After all it's just sex; I thought you female agents enjoyed that sort of thing."

Sarah could not be quiet any longer. "You don't understand what this man means to me Mr. Roark. I love him and he loves me. I would do anything to keep him safe but not at the cost of hurting him emotionally. You see this body is his and his alone. No man besides him will ever touch it and I will never allow another man to get near me in that manner. I promised him that I would be his and I will never break that promise. I would rather die than break that promise whether it means his safety or not. His love will always mean more to me than anything. Besides…" Sarah rolled her eyes. "…what type of girl do you think I am?"

Chuck was stunned into silence. He never would have thought Sarah would feel that way so intensely. Well okay in his dreams maybe…most definitely but in real life? He looked at Sarah his deepest fears retreating even more as he smiled.

Casey could see it was obvious this Roark guy was delusional and it was quickly becoming apparent the man was out of his mind. Casey was actually surprised Walker hadn't put a knife in him already. With everyone's attention on Walker, Casey was able to position himself to get a better shot at the remaining men. Now with two guns in his hands, the odds had greatly increased in their favor.

Roark had had it. He was losing control in front of his men and he had to bring a stop to it. Roark nodded to one of his men near Chuck. If this female agent thinks she can deny the will of the great Ted Roark, then she would see the extreme consequences of such an action. Roark smiled as his henchmen turned towards Chuck and punched the kid hard in the gut.

There was another loud scream as the man that had punched Chuck fell to the ground, trying to grab the knife that was protruding from his back. He died moments later.

Chuck was doubled over in pain but still had to cringe at the man lying dead at his feet. He and Sarah had come a long way since the Christmas where she killed a man to protect him. Chuck had grown a lot since then. While the loss of human life, any life, saddened him, he was not naive enough not to know what happens in the real world. It is no different than police or the armed forces killing for the sake of freedom and protection of those they are called to protect. Chuck still never thought he could take a life, but at least he had come to terms with what his partners needed to do and what they were called to do. In the simplest form, Sarah was protecting him and he would never think any less of her for doing so. She knew how he felt and he trusted her to always make the right decision.

So much for portraying confidence, Roark thought as worry and fear now started to settle in. It happened so fast he couldn't even be sure who threw the knife. But the blonde had a look on her face that would make the bravest man crumble in fear and that was exactly what he was doing.

"I will only say this once. Anyone else touches Chuck and they will die. Lay a finger on him again and you die." Sarah was never more determined than she was right now. She had such an effect on the men in the room that a few actually backed away from Chuck.

Orion knew this would never end well. He had to do something to save his son and his friends. He knew there was still some programming left to do on the cube to help Chuck. He also knew right now that Roark was the only man with the necessary equipment to do this. "That's enough. No more bloodshed. I will go with you just leave my son and his friends alone. Then and only then will I finish your Intersect."

Roark had a brief thought about just opening up on the two agents and hoping for the best, but there were too many variables. The biggest variable was that he could die and the second one and the deciding one was that the Elders really wanted the Intersect up and running. They were already grumbling at the continued delays. He knew a motivated Orion was better than one that had no hope. "Agreed. Now let's go. I got shotgun."

Roark motioned for his men to leave as they threw Chuck towards Sarah and Casey. They then dragged Orion out the door as Casey and Sarah pulled a frantic Chuck into the elevator. "NO! DAD NO!"

Orion looked at his son. "It's going to be okay Charles. I know you and your friends will figure out a way to find me." With that he was gone as the door slammed shut and the Elevator soon followed.

"Guys we have to go get him, they'll kill him."

Sarah was holding onto Chuck trying to calm him down. "Chuck we can't right now. Your dad knows what he's doing."

Chuck just stared in horror at what Sarah was saying. How could she just let his dad go? "Sarah. Why are you doing this?"

Sarah reached up and hugged him close. "It's going to be okay Chuck, I promise. Look." Sarah then let go of him and showed him her phone. A message displayed saying:

**I'll be fine.**

**Need Roark equipment to finish Intersect and help Chuck.**

**See you in a few.**

**O.**

Chuck realized then why Sarah didn't pursue further. He was so upset about his dad but he knew this would be the only way. They'd just have to find him some other means to bring him back. He laid his head against Sarah's neck and shoulder as he felt a strong hand placed on his own shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. We'll get your dad back. That I promise." Casey knew he would go through hell and back to keep his promise.

Chuck had a hard time controlling the emotions playing within him as he stood in the tender embrace of the woman he loved, and in the presence of one of his closest friends, John Casey. He knew with them working together, they would find his dad. He just prayed that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**A/N: A very special guest will make an appearance next episode. Oh will Sarah be so pleased.**


	16. Chapter 16 We Have A Problem

**A/N: First wanted to thank everyone for nominating this story and myself for quite a few different categories. That definitely touches my heart to think you guys like this story so much. There are a lot of big names we are in the company of and I am honored to be there.**

**This Chapter takes place during vs. First Kill and vs. Colonel. Once again, this will be my take on how it should have went down. Hope you guys have some fun with this one.**

**Thanks again to my beta Gladius Grim who always keeps me on track.**

**And as always, I don't own Chuck but if I did, I would have never ended the show like they did last night. That was just mean, but I loved the episode anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – We Have A Problem**

**{Two Days After Losing Orion}**

Sarah sat silently on the edge of the bed in her hotel room. She was fidgeting with her charm bracelet as she stared at the other side of the room, almost as if she was in a trance. They had finally found Chuck's dad, which was good news. The bad news was during a mission to retrieve intel about a possible Intersect at Roark Industries, his Dad had shown up at the exact location and time that they were investigating. Then to top that, Stephen Bartowski turns out to be Orion and promises them he could remove Chuck's Intersect. This news was the best news in the world for Sarah, except for the part about losing Orion again, this time to Roark and his goons. Chuck was understandably determined to get his dad back and when Chuck was determined to do something, he could be quite persistent. She should know if anyone did, Sarah reminded herself. And that brought them to their current situation. The situation where the only person they could turn to for help now was in Sarah's mind a four letter word… possibly more than one. Sarah was beyond angry right now as she looked back down at the charm bracelet.

Chuck knelt in front of Sarah, his hands nervously rubbing against his jeans. He was extremely worried about the way Sarah had been acting. Of course he could not blame her but he hoped that she could put her feelings aside just for a bit. Chuck hated the fact that this whole situation was darkening what had been a wonderful last few weeks before their recent mission. They had not been able to spend very much time together since then because of an array of things. The time they had spent together was usually only for mission related projects. Which meant they hadn't even made love since the closet incident and had been barely even been able to hold hands together, much less kiss. Now, because of the current situation and plan, Chuck knew this would put even more of a strain on their relationship.

Where a few days ago his life couldn't be better, now it couldn't be worse. Chuck had been so upset about losing his dad and trying to decide what he could tell Ellie in explanation of his disappearance…again. They just got him back and now due to their meddling around, and its fallout his dad was gone. If that hadn't seemed insurmountable, Chuck now had to face a very pissed off Sarah Walker. Somehow, in such a short time his life had taken a turn for the worst. He tried to comfort Sarah by reaching for her hand but she quickly moved it away as she curtly motioned to him that she needed a second.

Sarah kept staring past him. She just couldn't quite look at him yet until she could get her anger under control and not let its fury be unleashed upon him. But heaven help her if it had been anyone else sitting in front of her.

"Sarah, please look at me." Chuck was practically begging her to just look at him, acknowledge him in some way. She had been like this ever since the meeting at Castle, earlier in the day. Her mood had even gotten worse since they had arrived back at her place.

Chuck stood up finally. He couldn't make Sarah go through with the plan. "I'm not going to do this to you Sarah. I love my father and will do most anything to find him, but not if it means hurting you. We will just find another way."

Sarah sighed. She didn't dare blow up right now but it was taking every ounce of her training to try to stay neutral...it was already too late for calm.

"Come on Sarah. Just let me know what you're thinking." Chuck reached down to gently move Sarah's hair back around her ear. He let his hand linger against the side of her face just trying to give her whatever form of comfort she would allow.

Sarah, although she did not pull away, she still refused to look at him much less vocally respond.

Chuck had enough as he retrieved his phone. He quickly dialed Casey's number. He didn't notice Sarah looking towards him.

_"Casey Secure."_

"Chuck secure. Casey, cancel the mission. I will not be going to talk to Jill Roberts. We will have…" Chuck never finished as his phone was ripped from his grasp.

"Casey this is Sarah. Ignore the moron. Mission is still on. Call you later." Sarah ended the call. She then gave Chuck the dirtiest of looks as she threw his phone across the room barely missing the Tron game console.

Chuck looked up to the ceiling, rubbing his eyes as Sarah stood up right in front of him.

"Are you going to stare at the ceiling all day or are we going to talk about this?" Sarah was right in his personal space now. Their bodies only a mere couple of inches apart. To her, this was the closest they had been in two days and that in itself made her even more upset.

Chuck swore he could feel heat radiating from her body. She seemed like a fury waiting to be unleashed. "Well I have been trying to talk about this but my beautiful and sexy girlfriend seems to be preoccupied." Chuck tried to use humor and bravery as he attempted to look her in the eyes; but it was no use.

"Do you really think I am in the mood to be messed with right now? I mean do you Chuck?"

Chuck deflated. "No. But can you please just calm down so we can talk rationally about this?"

"Okay. Let me get this straight." She turned as if to pace but after a step she turned back to face him her eyes glistening with…was that fury or fear?

"You taking notes Chuck? Would hate for you to miss something."

Chuck decided to go with fury and guessed the fear would be in his eyes.

Sarah was once again at her boiling point. "You want to go elicit help from the girl who broke your heart in college. The same girl who kept your amazing voice from being heard. Not to mention the girl who tried to take you from me, then tried to kill me. AND THE GIRL WHO YOU HAD SEX WITH! I mean I had tried to do that for the past two years. Should I have just treated you like crap, tell you your voice stinks, and tried to kill Ellie? Would that have gotten you to have sex with me sooner Chuck? Maybe if I would have colored my hair brunette and then walk around like I owned the world. Would that have done the trick?"

Chuck only caught one part of that tirade. "You really wanted to have sex with me since we met?"

Sarah went still for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Do you even have a clue how I feel right now? Its times like these where I wonder how in the world I love you so much."

"Sarah trust me I do know how you feel." Chuck thought of the times Bryce had strolled into their lives to upturn the proverbial apple cart. He knew how painful it was for him and he did not want Sarah to keep feeling this way. She had to know how much he loved her right? She was always 'that girl', he just couldn't figure out why she didn't understand that.

Chuck grabbed for her hands. "Sarah, I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry for the mistakes of my past. You have to know I stopped having feelings for… Well for you know who, the moment she tried to kill you and even before that." Chuck brought Sarah closer to him even though she was still trying to push away. Chuck smiled a little realizing that if she wanted to get away, she could easily do so. This was a good sign as she barely struggled. "I love YOU, and only you. You're everything to me Sarah. I have never loved or cared about anything as much as I do you and I will never betray that. You know me, it's just not in my nature. We will just think of another way to find my dad."

Sarah could not keep up her defenses as his closeness broke right through her walls. Sarah reached a calming hand to his face. "I want you to find your dad Chuck. I will do anything to make sure that happens even if it means working with that Bitch."

Chuck bent over to lean his head closely against hers. He loved this woman so much and he needed her to know she would always be the only one for him. He would do anything to keep her happy. "Sarah, what we have now, that is our future. We finally did this and we can not let anything break us apart. Remember our promises. Nothing, not Miss Roberts or Agent Larkin, will ever come between us."

Sarah mused that Chuck knew exactly what to say to calm her. Although the irony was he kept finding the exact wrong words to say to piss her off as well. But now, she needed to pull it together. I mean they were just going to go talk to his ex…the bitch. Its not like Chuck and Jill were going to act like a long lost reunited couple.

"Chuck, we are going to do this but we are doing it together. I am not going to let you alone with her." Sarah was teasing now, well sort of. "And Chuck I can't promise I won't kill her. Are you okay with that?" Sarah gave Chuck her determined look.

"Sarah, I am not okay with you killing her." Chuck rubbed his forehead into hers as if trying to prove a point. He knew she was just kidding around now… Well hopefully.

"Maybe cutting off a limb?" Sarah tried to hide her smile as her and Chuck were having their back and forth. All her anger dying away, only being with Chuck could do this.

"Look I'll make a deal with you. Busted lip, but then you need to play Halo with me, and this time you can't throw the controller across the room." Chuck was smiling; this could actually work out to his advantage.

Oh he was such the nerd. Hey, she hated losing. And when Morgan kept corpse camping her she got pissed. "Fine, but if Morgan is playing, then a bloody nose has to be thrown in also. Deal?"

"Deal."

She leaned in to kiss him again on the lips. "Chuck I'm sorry for acting like a psycho when it comes to you know who."

Chuck reached down to savor the kiss and her closeness. This was the Sarah he knew and loved. "It's okay Sarah; I actually find it quite adorable."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Federal Prison}**

Sarah instinctively felt for her knives even though she knew they were removed. Not even a CIA agent was allowed weapons inside the prison. Oh well, she still had her hands, they could be just as effective if needed. She would stay in control though. She would not let Roberts get to her, hopefully…

Chuck could see the change in Sarah; she was definitely in agent mode. He could tell she was planning something, he just hoped that _something_ didn't involve bloodshed. Chuck tried to place a loving hand on Sarah's arm but she would not accept it as she shook her head no. He knew that look and he knew the only thing to do now was to keep quiet and pray for the best. "I love you!" Chuck whispered as the door on the other side of the room slowly opened.

Sarah instinctively took a step closer to Chuck as Jill walked through the door, feet and hands secured in chains. The sight gave her some joy but that joy quickly faded as Jill smiled at Chuck. Sarah knew what lust and desire looked like. She saw it every time she looked in the mirror ever since meeting Chuck. That look was now in the prisoner's eye. Sarah would remain calm, but she was determined to make sure that look was replaced with a different look soon. She had her own plan to get Roberts to cooperate. Sarah was the best at what she did and this was just part of her training. Luckily, what she had to do would be something she enjoyed.

Jill was led to a table where she was seated across from Chuck who was nervously tapping his thumbs together. "Oh Chuck. I missed you so…" Jill never finished as Sarah punched her in the mouth.

"Hey." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand as the Agent quickly turned towards him.

"You promised." Sarah replied as if that was the answer Chuck needed. Her plan was already working.

"Excuse us for a second." Chuck said as he stood and pulled Sarah over to the far corner of the room. This allowed Jill a chance to recover as she wiped the blood from her busted lip.

"Sarah you have to control yourself. How do you expect her to cooperate if you beat the crap out of her before we even ask a question?" Chuck was trying to get Sarah to focus on him but her deathly glare was targeted directly at Jill.

"Sarah. Did you hear me?"

"What? Yes of course." Sarah turned to Chuck. "You're right, I'm sorry." Sarah predicted that if Roberts knew what was between Sarah and Chuck that she would do anything to win Chuck's affection back. Thus anything to help him. This is where the easy part of her plan came into motion, playing the jealous, lovesick girlfriend. That wouldn't be too hard. Sarah reached up to pull Chuck in for a passionate kiss… "What the hell Chuck?"

Chuck hated doing this but he could not let Sarah kiss him. Jill had no idea he and Sarah were together now. If she did, she might not help them. It took all his will power but the thought of his dad gave him the strength he needed to resist the most wonderful thing in the world.

Sarah was stunned. She could not believe Chuck would not let her kiss him. She suddenly realized maybe she should have told Chuck her plan.

Chuck could see Sarah struggling with what he just did. "Trust me okay? We need to do this my way." Chuck pleaded with Sarah to understand. Damn why didn't they set up a code word or something? He had to remember that next time they interrogated someone together.

Oh Sarah was not pleased; after all she was the trained agent. She had to do something to get Chuck back in line. Sarah leaned close, to whisper in Chuck's ear. "Fine, but don't think you will be playing Tron anytime soon." With that she brushed back her hair and turned to Jill.

Okay well that was a little harsh, Chuck thought with a grimace as he walked back over to Jill, gently brushing his hand against Sarah's.

Oh that jerk, Sarah thought as she felt her body shiver at his touch. Sure she could stay in control faced with her arch nemesis, but a brief touch by the man she loved and she forgets where she is. Yeah, all those years of spy training really have paid off. Damn him for having that much control over her and just with a touch. Oh she knew she could not deny him but he didn't have to be so confident that he could get what he wanted. Jerk.

Chuck sat back down, taking a deep breath as he gained the courage to look Jill in the eyes. "Jill, look I am just going to cut right to the chase. I need your help." Chuck could see the pain in her eyes.

"Chuck I'm so sorry. You know I love you and I just wanted you to be safe. Can't you see we are meant to be together?" Jill looked confidently over at Sarah.

Chuck winced as he thought for sure Sarah was going to end Jill. Luckily, his beautiful blonde goddess was keeping it under control. 'Was that steam?'

"You and I both know it is too late for that Jill. But I need your help to find my dad."

Jill knew this was her opportunity. Oh she knew damn well the blonde bimbo was screwing her man. She could smell it on Chuck. There was no way she was going to let the blond off the hook. She still regretted not pulling the trigger back at the Buy More when she had a chance to kill the Agent. "Chuck, I will help you." She gave him a sweet smile.

Chuck could not believe the relief that had come over him. "Thank you Jill, I knew you would help." Chuck knew that just maybe they would make it out of here without a death after all.

"Just one condition." Jill was smirking now.

Oh crap! Chuck thought. This isn't going to be good. He could see Sarah tensing. "What is it Jill?"

"I want us to make love like we did in your room. One hour of you and me and hot sex just like we always had…"

Sarah was on her in a blink of an eye as she picked the brunette up and slammed her against the nearby wall. Jill was off her feet as Sarah had her pinned against the wall, ready to collect on a long overdue debt.

Chuck was on his feet in an instant. He was ready for this although he had never anticipated the speed at which Sarah could move. Chuck ran over to the wall and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. He could feel her body tensing as if every muscle was contracting at once. Her face was calm and she didn't say a word. This is what scared Chuck the most. He had to act quickly, it was time to come clean. "Jill that will never happen. I love Sarah and I've made a commitment to her. I would never betray her and I could never love anyone else." He could feel Sarah loosen her grip a little.

"Please Jill, help me find my Dad. I promise you _we _will do what we can to help you in here but understand. We are over. My heart belongs to her now." Chuck motioned over to Sarah.

Jill knew her life was in the balance right now. It was a test of course to see just how much the agent cared for Chuck. Obviously she grossly underestimated the love they had for each other. Either way, she needed to live to fight another day so she knew it was time to call it in. Time to fold. "I will help you Chuck. I am sorry for hurting you or…" Jill almost gagged at the bile forming in her contracted throat. "Your girlfriend."

Sarah's plan to get Jill to do anything to win back Chuck was working perfectly, thankfully Chuck came through. This current part was just an added bonus. She could have killed Jill in a heartbeat, but she could play the game too. Apparently it worked as Jill committed to help them. Now to collect on the black eye…

* * *

_**{Later at the Fulcrum facility holding Orion}**_

Well the good news was Sarah hadn't killed Jill yet. That provided some comfort for Chuck. The bad news was he probably would be in the dog house for quite a while. He only suggested that Jill and he act like an engaged couple so that they could get close to Jill's uncle who was an important member of the Fulcrum Organization. It seemed somewhat logical at the time. Oh boy was he wrong. If he was stuck in Alaska in the dead of winter, the heat radiating from Sarah's rage could warm the entire countryside. He had never seen her this way and he knew he was in trouble when this was all over.

Of course it might not have even been all that bad but boy did Jill play up the happily lovesick engaged daughter to her parents and friends. Chuck actually heard growling coming from the van and he swore that it did not sound like Casey. So all that suffering, all the acting led to one dead Uncle and Casey and he being caught in a Fulcrum facility. Which led him to the current situation. Alone, with Jill, away from his partners and gun fire all around.

"This way Chuck. This is where they would be holding your dad." Jill was pulling Chuck along.

"I need to contact Sarah and Casey. They need to know where we are." Chuck was trying to com in but it was no use.

"I told you Chuck, once the alarms went off, the building cuts off all communication." Jill rounded a corner and pulled Chuck into one of the holding locations. "Damn it." She exclaimed as she realized Chuck's dad was already gone. This was her chance to win back Chuck and his dad was already gone. She still had one thing left.

"Where is he Jill?" Chuck was already looking through the room trying to find some clue to where his dad might be. This was exactly where Jill said he should be.

Jill came over to Chuck and turned him to look at her. "Chuck please listen to me. They must have taken him to the backup facility. A place call Black Water."

Chuck felt the flash come over him.

'What the hell is he doing?' Jill wondered as she saw the strange look come over Chuck. 'Oh my gosh' he couldn't be Jill realized. "Chuck we have to go now. You have to come with me." She loved Chuck, but delivering the Intersect to Fulcrum would just be an opportunity she could not pass up. "Please Chuck; we need to find your dad."

"What? Yes I know but we aren't going anywhere without Casey and Sarah." Chuck knew the location of his dad and even though he was very grateful to Jill, he was not about to leave his partners.

"Chuck, they don't want to find your dad. They are just using you. You can't trust them. They work for the Government after all." Jill reached for his hand. "Chuck, this… What we have. This is real." Jill tried to give him the same look she always did when she needed to get him to do what she wanted.

Chuck quickly let go of her hand. "It doesn't work like that Jill. I trust them with my life and I am not about to leave them." Chuck stood defiantly in front of her. This was a waste of time and they needed to find Casey and Sarah and then his dad. Jill was holding things up.

"Chuck, please honey. I can't go back to prison. Just remember what we had. Agent Walker could never love you like I do…"

"Your right Jill. She loves me a million times more. _She_ would never betray me." Chuck was through dealing with Jill as he headed towards the door. Without turning his head towards Jill he replied, "Come on, we are going to find…" He never finished as darkness over took him.

**. . .  
**

"Chuck. Oh my God Chuck are you okay?" Sarah could feel the warmth of his blood as she cradled Chuck's head in her arms. "Casey go find that bitch and put a bullet between her eyes. I don't care what kind of intel she has, just kill her." Casey was off.

"Chuck. Please be okay." Sarah reached down to gently kiss him. She had to have him okay. It was at the touch of her soft lips that Chuck finally came to.

"Sarah?" Chuck was trying to shake the cobwebs out. He couldn't believe Jill had actually knocked him out.

"I'm right here Chuck. Everything is okay." She was rubbing the side of his face, still holding his head in her lap.

"She said you would betray me. You and Casey. She said I couldn't trust you." Chuck still had a hard time focusing but there was not any mistaking who was comforting him now. It was the love of his life and for that the pain seemed to lesson from his wound.

Sarah for a moment wanted to call Casey. Tell him hold off on shooting Jill. She wanted to carve the bitch up into a million pieces. "What happened Chuck?"

Chuck was so pissed at Jill. He was going to help her, especially after she told him about the location where they might be holding his dad, but when she said those things about his partners, he couldn't let it go. "I told her to go to hell. Then she hit me over the head with a pipe. I think she even stole the engagement ring."

"Good. I don't ever want to see that stupid ring again. It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. Fits her just fine. Wait till she finds out it was cubic zirconium."

He just smiled. His Sarah was on a roll as usual. "Oh you're just being mean now Walker."

"Well that's what you love most about me right?" Sarah was just inches from his face.

"To be honest, I lost count about two years ago." Chuck had the biggest smile.

Sarah leaned down and gently placed her lips on his. It felt so good to feel his warmth. It was brief, but it was one of the greatest kisses they had ever had. "I love you Chuck."

"Oh man I love you so much to. I am so glad I found you." Chuck really wasn't thinking very clearly. Didn't really matter though when he talked to Sarah. It was his heart speaking now, not his mind.

Sarah smiled, as she kissed him again.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Back at Castle}**

Chuck was lying down in the sound room at the Buy More while Sarah and Casey were meeting with General Beckman.

"Agent Walker just calm down. It's only a secured location until we can capture Jill Roberts, NOT kill her." Commanded General Beckman. It's not like she wanted to do this, but she had to make sure nothing harmed Chuck… She corrected herself, the Intersect.

"Walker, it's for the best, you know that." Casey was trying to calm her down. There were too many questions unanswered right now and Jill knew every detail of Chuck's life. It was too much of a risk until they could verify the amount of intel Jill shared with her Fulcrum counterparts.

"Agent Walker you will be able to accompany him and still be part of his protective detail. It is one of the nicest facilities we have. What the hell is a matter with you?" Beckman couldn't believe Agent Walker could not see the good in this. She would never admit to Walker, but Beckman was damn sure to do everything in her power to not only make sure… The Intersect was safe but also happy.

"What the hell is a matter with me?" Sarah was losing patience with the General. "This is Chuck. He is not going to make it being stuck in a bunker. Away from family and friends. It will kill him."

"But you will be there with him, what is the problem?" Replied General Beckman.

"Damn it General. Chuck will never make it locked up underground with his father somewhere out there being held hostage. You know Chuck, there is no way in hell he will be able to exist knowing his family is in danger. We have to find his father and rescue him."

As much as it pained the General, she could not let her personal feelings interfere. She had to put her foot down. "Agent Walker, if you do not do this, you will be relieved of duty and you will never be able to see the asset again." The General was livid.

"_Wanna bet?"_ Sarah said under her breath, as she stared at the General with a look that could kill.

"What did you say Agent Walker?"

"I said…"

"I will go to the Bunker General." Chuck approached Sarah to stand next to her. He could tell she was surprised to see him as she instinctively stepped near him to protect him.

"Chuck no." Sarah leaned into him as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"General, I will go freely if you promise me just two things." Chuck knew this was a shot in the dark. He also knew that what he was about to ask could singly be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"What is it Chuck?" The General inquired as her heart broke a little seeing the sadness in Chuck's eyes.

"I just ask that Agent Walker and Agent Casey lead the mission to find my dad and be tasked to protect my sister. They are the only ones that I trust." Chuck felt Sarah squeeze his hand.

"No! I am not leaving you." Demanded Sarah.

"Chuck are you sure? It could be some time…"

"I understand General. I just really need to know my Dad and family are safe. I need to know that they are protected."

Sarah was agitated beyond measure. "General if I may. It is obvious the Intersect is not thinking clearly. I assume full responsibility for his 24 hour protection from this point on." Sarah gave Chuck a dirty look. "I will see to his transportation to the underground facility and stay with him there until Miss Roberts is caught and we can return back to our current arrangements." Sarah had to keep it together. This was too important to breakdown now.

General Beckman looked to Chuck. Normally this decision would be easy. Hell one year ago she would have just thrown Chuck in a bunker without thinking twice. Even a seasoned General in the United States Army could not defend against the Bartowski charm. Now she faced a very tough decision.

"Major Casey and Agent Walker will transport you to a nearby safe house where you and Agent Walker will await transport to a secured facility. Agent Casey will then lead a team to find Orion and bring him back. Major Casey will also continue his cover as neighbor to Ellie Bartowski and provide protection for her." The General looked at her watch. "You are to leave immediately. " Then the screen went dark.

"Okay then. I will meet you upstairs." Casey knew when to get out of dodge. Especially when there was a Walker bomb about to go off.

Chuck stood nervously next to Sarah as Casey left Castle. He didn't have to wait long for the repercussions when Sarah turned to him grabbing his cheeks hard in her hand.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut! Do you understand me?" Sarah was so angry with Chuck right now.

Chuck tried to explain but she would have nothing to do with it. Man this had to be the worst day of all. Chuck couldn't remember a time within the last twenty four hours where Sarah wasn't pissed at him.

"Do you realize what you almost did? Do you even have a clue how long it would be before we saw each other if Beckman did what you asked? Do you?" She released her grip.

Chuck was rubbing his chin. "Sarah I just wanted to make sure my family was safe. That is the most important thing to me right now."

Sarah could not have been hurt worse by those words.

Chuck saw her change and he quickly realized the stupidity of his words. "Sarah that is not what I meant. You know you are the most important thing in my life but I know we will be together. I just don't know if my family will be safe. I need you to make sure that they are."

"Chuck you just don't get it do you?" Sarah was shaking her head. "It's not an option. You without me just isn't going to happen." Sarah lowered her head. "It would kill me if I couldn't be with you."

Chuck reached out to hold her in his arms. Sarah definitely had a way with words. In that one sentence he understood how she felt. Fear also overtook him as he realized what he had almost done. She fit perfectly in his grasp as their love for each other comforted them now. "I love you so much Sarah. You're right. I can't be without you either. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me. " He reached down to kiss the top of her head. "But I know what I can do with you…"

Sarah looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

Chuck smiled. "With you; I know I can do anything." The lovers kissed as they knew what lye ahead. It was going to be a tough road. But they had each other, and that really is the only thing they needed.

**{* * *}**

* * *

They finally arrived at the safe house a few hours later. All three were exhausted from the events of the last 36 hours. Even so, Casey decided to immediately head back to Castle so that he could get started on putting a team together to find Orion. After helping Walker to secure the perimeter and check the inside of the house he left.

The safe house was a one bedroom house with a living room, one bathroom, and very little furniture. It obviously hadn't been used in a while but that was a good thing. The less that knew about it, the safer they would be.

Sarah looked over at Chuck. She felt so bad for him as he walked towards the room they would be staying in. He was so depressed and she really couldn't blame him. She followed him in and she couldn't help but want to try to do something to take his mind off things. She wanted so badly to make him happy right now but she knew they were both exhausted and Chuck just needed comforting. She felt selfish that she wanted so badly to make love to him. It had been so long that it was really beginning to wear on her. She cherished the connection they have when making love, it's like a drug. Unfortunately she had not had her fix in quite a while, which had a lot to do with her crappy mood lately. She didn't want to push anything so she would just let Chuck decide.

Chuck landed face first on the bed and was instantly asleep, mumbling "I love you." As he passed out.

Sarah just stood there feeling a little depressed. Well, there goes that idea. She would grab a quick shower and then join him in bed. Hopefully tomorrow morning will be a better day.

**{* * *}**

* * *

It was the next morning and the sun was just starting to come in through the windows. Chuck was so comforted by the warm soft bundle in his arms. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend spooned right up into him. He couldn't believe how refreshed he felt. It was a new day and his mood was definitely improving even though he knew what was coming next. He breathed in the smell of her as he buried his head into her beautiful, soft blonde hair. How could he ever imagine not waking up to her next to him?

He almost fell back asleep but then he felt her hand intertwining with his. Sarah's fingers were softly feeling his and stroking his hand. It was a very small gesture but for whatever reason, it was eliciting something very deep down inside of Chuck. It's like his body realized how long it had been since they were intimate with each other. Sarah must have sensed something too because she backed up even closer to him. Her butt was rubbing right up against his manhood. Wow, how great this felt, Chuck thought as it seemed like forever since the last time. It was amazing how Sarah could make him forget about all his worries.

He leaned up a little to get a look at her beautiful face and that is when Sarah turned to him. He had no choice but to look deeply into her eyes. He was staring into the eyes of the woman he loved without end. The woman who has given up so much for him. The woman who was the most beautiful creature alive. The woman that wanted him.

There was only a brief delay as days of longing passed between them, then they attacked. Their lips came together with such force Chuck was afraid he might have busted a lip. It didn't matter though as he tasted Sarah's tongue as it demanded entrance. He was lost in her taste and the feel of her skin on his hands as he explored everywhere on her body. He was starving and she was the food his body needed.

Sarah was trying with everything she had not to orgasm just kissing him. She wanted to have more control than that. Sure it had seemed like years since they last made love when in reality it was only days. Either way, they had more than two years to make up for and… Oh screw it she thought. She got up and wrapped her legs around him straddling him as he continued to kiss every inch of her. Sarah could feel Chuck grow beneath her and she was reaching a point of no return. She had such pressure building in her lower body that she thought she was going to explode as she quickly removed his shirt and was removing hers shortly after. "I missed you so..."

Sarah never finished as the door to their bedroom suddenly burst open as five fully armed Fulcrum agents entered the room. Chuck was beyond stunned at what happened next. All Chuck heard was Sarah yell "Damn it!" And the next thing he knows there are five dead Fulcrum agents lying on the bedroom floor. Chuck wasn't sure exactly what happened but he knew there had been no gun fire and Sarah had not been wearing any knives. Did she just single handedly take out five fully armed Fulcrum agents, and in her underwear? Chuck had seen a lot of shocking things in his life but this definitely had to be at the top of the list.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." Sarah kept repeating as she quickly got dressed. She paused momentarily as if she was going to continue where she left off with Chuck but then common sense took over. Their safe house had been compromised and she needed to get Chuck away. Still, her disappointment was evident and she was unfortunately taking it out on the only human left in the room breathing. She was pulling Chuck towards the bedroom window. Casey had already left and transport was not due for another hour or so. She had to find cover and then look for transportation.

"Sarah, please let me get dressed first." Chuck was stumbling as he was trying to put on his jeans and walk at the same time. He quickly shut his mouth as the look on Sarah's face told Chuck that it might be best if he stayed the way he was. To the obvious dismay of Sarah, Chuck quickly got dressed.

Sarah stopped to grab a few of the guns from the dead agents and then she and Chuck quickly snuck out the window.

Chuck felt like he was in a dream. _Did that really just happen?_ He turned to Sarah who was leaning against the outside wall. She had her eyes closed and it looked like she was counting. "Sarah are…"

She cut him off with a stare that almost caused him to wet his pants. _I think I know how those agents died_, Chuck thought to himself after looking into those eyes. Oh man was she pissed. He had seen her angry, but nothing like this.

Finally after a bit, she took his arm and they were about to make a run for it when a large Crown Vic came barreling towards them, stopping just feet from where they stood. They quickly got in the back seat.

"Bad news." Casey was wondering if he should continue. "Beckman wants Chuck taken to Eagle Eye."

Chuck instantly flashed on the code name Eagle Eye. Holy crap he thought. The most high tech facility the government owns. The most advanced surveillance monitoring system in the world.

If Sarah was angry before she practically blew a gasket now. Every agent knew of Eagle Eye. She also knew what that meant. She and Chuck would never have a moment to themselves without big brother watching. And that was if they even let her in the same room with him. Eagle Eye was the last resort for high valued targets. Whenever the government wanted a valuable asset safe, they sent them to Eagle Eye.

Chuck looked to Sarah. She hadn't really said much since, well since the incident. She didn't look to happy right now either. There was one thing Chuck learned long ago, an angry Sarah, is a dangerous Sarah. He had to try to calm her. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Casey braced for the worst as he stated, "Walker we have to take Chuck in at least till we know he is…"

Casey never finished his sentence as Sarah quickly had a gun shoved right into his face. Sarah still was not talking, but her face told Casey all he needed to know.

Chuck was very concerned. Chuck cherished life, he always had. So the thought of his Sarah killing Casey really gave him concern. With an inner bravery that he had no idea where it came from, he slowly reached his hand over to gently place it on Sarah's thigh. Okay, if he really had to rethink the situation, the thigh, due to recent events or the lack there of, was probably the last place he should have put his hand. He quickly realized his mistake as Sarah grabbed his hand with her free hand. She began squeezing.

"Maybe Casey is right. We should at least listen to him… Sarah that is really starting to hurt. " Chuck was frantically pleading at this point. Chuck looked to Casey but he was no help. "Damn it Sarah, let go." Chuck tugged upward on his hand breaking her grip. Unfortunately his hand smacked right into her left breast. Chuck closed his eyes as he waited for the gun to go off. After Casey was still breathing moments later, he opened his eyes to see Sarah staring at him. "Are you okay Sarah? I'm so sorry." For whatever reason, Chuck instinctively reached out his hand to touch the spot where he hit. It was not meant for anything other than to comfort the spot. He was so nervous and scared for Casey's life that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Do you two need a minute?" Casey remarked.

"For the love of God Casey, not now." Chuck was praying Sarah was calming down when he realized his hand was gently massaging her breast where he just hit it. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hey Sarah, where are you going?"

Sarah just got out of the car, slammed the door, and headed back into the safe house.

"Casey, what is she doing?" Chuck then heard gun shots. And more gun shots, and even more gun shots. "That's funny Casey. I thought she had killed them all already."

"You have so much to learn kid." Casey was shaking his head the whole while wondering if maybe he should take off before Walker got back. Too late as the car door opened.

Sarah sighed as she took a deep breath. "There, all better"

"Look _we _have to leave now before more Fulcrum agents come. It's to keep Chuck safe until the situation tilts back in our favor." Casey wasn't asking now.

"Sounds reasonable, right Sarah?" Chuck looked to Sarah who was acting like she didn't hear a word that was said. "I said that seems reasonable Sarah, don't you think?"

Sarah gave him a look. "Fine."

Chuck and Casey decided it best to remain quiet as Casey sped away from the Safe House. Well that was until Chuck decided to very quietly hum his and Sarah's song. It was so soft at first that he was sure Sarah did not hear it. He slowly began to hum louder. He then began singing very softly as he cast a sideways glance at Sarah. He smiled as he saw small hints of a smile come across her face.

"You are so going to get it." Sarah still would not look at him.

He continued singing but added the words into the song, "**And I'm really, really going to get it oh yeah**." He sang even louder as he saw her smile grow even bigger.

It was then Casey's phone rang.

Chuck stopped singing as he looked up at Casey.

After Casey disconnected his call, he turned to his partners who were in the back seat. "Uh guys. We have a problem."


	17. Chapter 17 Freedom

**A/N: Okay first of all I want to apologize to those that were disappointed with the last Chapter. I realize I am not going to satisfy everyone but still the same, I do care how everyone thinks of the story.**

**I just want to say this story is growing way beyond what even I thought it would be. I originally planned for maybe 30 chapters and ending it with Season 4 timeline. My main focus was and still is to make Season 3 right. Here I am on Chapter 17 and we still haven't gotten to Season 3 timeline yet. The reason I say this is because that gives the Characters a lot of room to grow. Just because they are acting one way now does not mean they will always be that way. If anything you learned from any of my other stories the Characters go through a progression or growth so to speak.**

**Right now Chuck is in a certain place where he is worried about losing everything he loves. That includes the Intersect.**

**Sarah, to is worried about losing everything which is Chuck. You have to remember in this story, she fell for Chuck long before she met him. The way Bryce would talk about him while on missions and build him up so, she fell for him. Thus, to her, she is overcompensating for not only having to protect him because it's her job, but protecting him because he is her everything.**

**My plan is not to keep them in this state, but to progress them to a different relationship, a much stronger one, for the next phase.**

**So we had Phase 1, the friendship. Phase 2(where were at now) is the physical coming together of Chuck and Sarah. Phase 3 will be the emotional coming together. Phase 4 is, well if I tell you now, that would ruin the story.**

**I just ask that you be patient. I know this part seems to drag out but it really has only been a couple days. A lot has happened, but everything is still new. Sarah and Chuck will began to evolve again and of course in a good way. We just have to get through this time period which to me, was one of the most important times in their lives.**

**As far as how Sarah handled the Fulcrum agents. Well I took the idea from a couple parts of the show. One, the comment from Orion about if Sarah was an Intersect too. Then the scene in vs. Anniversary where Chuck takes out a group of armed Russians with Morgan right next to him. I combined those concepts to come up with that scene. Sure it is somewhat unbelievable but this is Chuck Universe after all.**

**So here is the run down. Obviously things might change but as it stands now, this story will be huge in scope. The biggest story that I have written so far. I do not see it ending anytime soon. For some that might be a bad thing, but I hope for most it is a good thing. With that said, it will not take twenty chapters to resolve something. This story just has a lot of ground to still cover.**

**Please keep letting me know if I am doing something wrong or something you don't like. I ask that you be constructive, but trust me, I am not going to send you nasty pm's or anything. I do take note of everything people say and try to balance things out. Sometimes the pendulum swings a little farther to one side but hopefully by the end of the story, everyone will see that all in all, the pendulum stayed pretty true to center.**

**Another big thanks to my beta Gladius and his tireless work on keeping me on the right path.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything in this story.**

**TGIF!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Freedom**

"Guys, that was Beckman. The Government has ordered an airstrike on the Black Water location." Casey hit the gas, as he pushed the Vic to the limit.

Chuck looked to Sarah, fear overtaking him. "But why'd they do that? They know my father's being held there." Chuck started freaking out.

Sarah's anger and frustration over the last thirty six hours completely evaporated instantaneously as she saw the worry in Chuck's eyes. She needed to be there for him. "Casey, can't Beckman stop this? Why'd she order an airstrike when she knows Chuck's dad could be there?"

Casey couldn't believe it himself. "Apparently some hotshot CIA Anti-Terrorist Specialist went above her head and ordered the air strike on the facility. This 'Specialist' apparently had gained some rock solid evidence within the last twelve hours that Fulcrum's headquarters was in Black Water." Casey didn't bother to tell them just how pissed off the General was at this CIA Specialist. "According to the General, we have fifty-five minutes till the air strike."

Chuck started panicking. "Casey you have to hurry! Black Water is about ten minutes away, which gives us only forty-five minutes to get in and out while saving my dad."

"Way ahead of you kid." Casey was already pushing his Vic to the limit as they headed to the Fulcrum site.

**{* * *}**

They were minutes from the location as Sarah finished checking both her and Chuck's gear. Luckily Casey always carried backup mission gear in the Vic. Sarah was finishing up when she snuggled up close to Chuck, she was tired of being angry, she just wanted to be there for Chuck. She had her arm wrapped in his and her head lying upon his shoulder. This was her 'zone' now.

Chuck was still anxious knowing the impending airstrike was so close. Even so, it sure helped to have Sarah next to him. She gave him the strength he needed and her mere presence was giving him the determination to do what it takes to get his dad back.

Sarah knew she needed to do something to get Chuck's mind in the right place. "Chuck, it's going to be alright. We're going to get your dad back. I promise you _honey_." She reached up and kissed his cheek, hoping he caught her intention.

Chuck was so comforted by the kiss especially how she had been acting recently. He knew everything would be okay as long as he just trusted his partners. He also knew that Sarah was trying to calm him down. Thankfully she knew him to well as he grinned. "So it's honey now? What's next... _sweetie_?" He was still nervous but he couldn't help but give her a teasing smile.

It worked, Sarah mused as she playfully smacked him on the arm. "Are you making fun of me?" She gave her best attempt at a playful pouting face.

Chuck was amazed at how quickly he could go from freaking out to actually almost laughing just having a back and forth with Sarah. "I like it when you use those endearments on me. I'm glad you're comfortable enough in our relationship to start using them." Chuck was calming down by the second the more he interacted with Sarah. He was more determined now as his nervousness abated him.

Sarah reared her head back questioning him. "Chuck, this is not the first time I've used words of endearment on you." She gave him an evil grin.

'Man how I love this woman,' Chuck thought to himself. "Sarah, I don't think 'Oh God Baby' is really considered a term of endearment… and Ow! Once again." He actually laughed this time. In the face of such tragedy, Sarah could still make him forget all his worries.

"Oh you're going to get it big time when we're done with this mission. You still owe me anyway." Sarah looked up at Casey to see if maybe her and Chuck could do something really quick. Unfortunately with the time restraints and not wanting to mess up Casey's Vic, she decided that it would just have to wait once again.

"Hey you two, we are almost there. Get ready." Casey turned to Chuck. "Lock and load kid, this is the big show."

"Are you serious? I'm coming in with you guys?" Chuck was confused.

"Of course, Chuck. You're ready for this and we need you in there with us anyway." Sarah held onto his hand. "I need you in there with me."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you Sarah."

Casey gave a cough. "Uh, it wasn't all her idea." Casey faked being hurt.

"Ahh big guy. You want me to come up there and give you a big kiss too?" Chuck started to lean forward when Casey slammed on the breaks causing Chuck to slam face first into the seat-back.

"We're here." Laughed Casey as he quickly got out of the car. 'See, Walker's not the only one that can get Chuck's head in the game.' Casey mused to himself.

"Damn it Casey, you could've hurt him." Sarah was gently holding onto Chuck's head making sure her lips, she meant _his_ lips were fine.

"He's going to pay for that." Chuck looked at Sarah and gave her the eyebrow dance. "I say once my Dad is secured we come back and christen the back seat of his Vic here."

Oh Sarah loved it when he talked like this. If it wasn't for the damn airstrike she would have taken him right there. First things first, they have to save Chuck's dad.

Sarah and Chuck quickly got out of the Vic where they walked around to meet up with Casey.

"Okay, I lead, Chuck you stay between me and Sarah as she brings up the rear. Shoot first ask questions later. We don't have time for negotiating." Casey loaded his weapon. "Let's go get your Dad, kid."

The three nodded their heads and they were off.

**. . .**

They soon found the entrance to the underground facility that was being fronted by a drive-in movie theater. The three silently moved down a set a stairs and quickly made their way through the facility.

As Chuck was walking in between his partners, he happened to look up to see some cat-5e wiring leading down the hall. There were actually two sets of wiring. One was your normal network wiring, but the other was something Chuck had never seen before. At first he didn't think much of it but as they moved deeper into the facility the wiring branched off into two different directions. "Guys I think he might be in that room." Chuck pointed to where one set of the strange wiring led to a pair of closed doors.

Casey motioned for everyone to be quiet. He held up three fingers to let his partners know on three they were going in.

Chuck checked his tranq gun, making sure a dart was chambered ready for action. He turned to Sarah who surprisingly gave him a quick kiss as she checked her weapons. This was it. In a strange way, Chuck felt like they were getting ready to play laser tag.

On three Casey nodded his head and the three stormed into the room.

Casey quickly took out two armed men on the far side of the room while Chuck was able to tranq the men he thought might be scientists sitting in front of the two computer terminals in the large room.

Sarah took out two other men near the door and within seconds the room was deathly silent, with no sign of Orion.

Chuck looked around at all the high tech equipment. It made Castle look like an old Commodore 64 Shop. This was definitely some kind of hub for Fulcrum intelligence. Their 'Castle' so to speak.

"This is some high end equipment they have in here." Chuck looked behind him to Sarah. "Sarah, I think this equipment could contain vital information about Fulcrum." Chuck had a sudden feeling like they were so close to ending the war with Fulcrum. Then he would be free. But then he remembered the reason they came here. "Listen guys. I'm going to try to see what information I can get from these servers. You two go find my dad and we'll meet back here."

Sarah looked at Chuck like he needed to get serious.

Chuck knew that look. "Okay, change of plans." Chuck looked towards Casey. "Sarah and I will stay here why you go find my dad. Once you find him, alert us and we'll meet you there." Chuck looked to Sarah for approval.

She shook her head as if to say, now you get it Chuck.

"Okay, no fooling around while I'm gone you two. This is serious." Casey was checking his weapons.

"I'll be able to keep surveillance on you from here so no surprises." Chuck was already sitting at one of the computer terminals and was setting up his link with Castle. "We have a little more than thirty minutes so let's make them count."

Sarah was so proud of Chuck right now. He was in his element and she could tell he was doing what he was born to do. Unfortunately a life of letdowns and heartache had caused his natural abilities to be hidden or misused. Hopefully that would change now that they were together. Sarah would never let him hurt ever again. It was time the world got to see what the true Chuck Bartowski was really like; hopefully without the Intersect as a crutch.

Casey was also very proud of Chuck. Casey always knew the kid had what it takes. "I'll be back as soon as I get your Dad." Casey was then out the door.

**. . .**

It had been almost five minutes and Sarah was absolutely blown away by what Chuck was doing on the computer. His fingers never seemed to stop moving. Apparently her body was not the only place those fingers could work their magic. He was already by passing every single fire wall and security measure Fulcrum had in place. He told her the data was being transferred as the servers were now linked up to the servers at Castle.

Chuck was lost in his element as streams of data filled his screen. Even so, he was able to locate a particular file that caught his eye. "Sarah, look at this file." Chuck pointed to a file with a strange icon on it.

Sarah leaned over his shoulder, focusing on what Chuck was showing her. "Is that a ring?"

Chuck found that odd. "Weird right? This folder has so much security measures in place I wonder what it contains?"

Sarah was about to answer when they suddenly had a lot of company pouring into the room.

"Well well well… so we meet again." Roark was smiling from ear to ear as he made a grand entrance into the server room.

Chuck discreetly secured the connection with Castle and entered the key code to initiate his virus. It took only seconds as he cautiously turned around to face the enemy.

"I suggest you step away from that computer or your Dad and your friend John Casey here will both get a bullet in their heads."

Two of Roark's men had guns aimed directly in the back of Casey and Orion. Three other men had their guns now trained on Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck raised his hands in the air and slowly moved away from the computer. His virus was already infecting the servers so it was just a matter of time before a full data dump was initiated.

Sarah was standing protectively in front of Chuck as Roark ordered her to drop her weapons.

Chuck could see once again the lust and desire in Roark's eyes as he looked at Sarah. Something deep down inside Chuck began to surface the more he looked upon this man.

"So Miss Walker, we meet again. I guess you just couldn't stand to be away from me huh gorgeous?" Roark seductively licked his lips as he eyed the beautiful agent up and down.

Sarah's eyes widened as she swore she heard a growl come from right behind her where Chuck was supposed to be. Was that Casey? She wondered until she turned slightly to catch the glare in Chuck's eyes as he stared down Roark.

Forget his men, this time Roark was determined to cash in on a long overdue debt personally. He held all the cards now and it was time for Agent Walker to pay up. Roark turned to his men, "If she threatens me in any way, shoot the kid first."

Sarah knew the odds were stacked heavily in Roark's favor and she also knew time was of the essence. They had to get a move on. She hoped that Casey had a plan.

"So, I heard rumors about you Miss Walker. You have quite the reputation around Fulcrum." Roark was smirking as he slowly approached Sarah. "So tell me, how much does a man have to pay to sleep with a whore like...?"

What happened next surprised everyone in the room, especially Chuck. There were very few times in Chuck's life where had he ever resorted to violence. Most recently with Cole, and maybe only a couple of other times when he was defending Morgan or someone else from being picked on. He knew what it was like to be bullied and he hated to see others treated that way. This was different though. Something deep down in him snapped seeing the love of his life treated this way. It wasn't the Intersect, it wasn't spy training, instead it was just a man defending the honor of the woman he loved.

Roark was completely knocked out by a hard right to the jaw applied viciously by one Charles Bartowski. It happened so quickly that it seemed like time stood still as mouths were all agape in shock as Roark fell to the floor unconscious. Sarah stood in complete awe of her man's unexpected actions in protecting her. Her hormones were already on high alert but that one act almost sent them into a different atmosphere. She loved Chuck, hell she even lusted after Chuck, but this was something more.

Although Casey was impressed, he was also aware of the opportunity as he quickly took out the two men closest to him. This also got Orion moving as he kneed the closest guard in the gut. The others fell as Chuck quickly retrieved his weapon that no one bothered to check for and then fired four tranq's into the rest of the men standing.

There were only about twenty minutes left until the bombing commenced so it was imperative that they got moving.

Chuck turned to Sarah who was now staring at him with so much love and desire in her eyes. Slowly she walked up to him grabbing his face in her hands.

"I love you so much!" She then grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled him to her. Kissing him with an urgency and passion of a lifetime of want and desire.

Chuck really lost all comprehension of time. He forgot where he was and why he was here. It was amazing how Sarah could do that to him. He was also aware of how dangerous that could be if Sarah ever turned to the dark side.

"Son." Orion placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Charles, quickly. We have to go."

Chuck was finally able to realize where he was and why he was here. Sarah broke the kiss but she did not move from holding him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him as her head was now buried in his chest. "Time to go sweetheart."

**. . .**

Chuck originally thought they were leaving but instead his Dad led them to the abandoned projection house for the drive-in movie theater. This confused Chuck until he noticed the apparatus set up to hold the Intersect Cube. There were just minutes remaining till the airstrike but his dad was insistent they do this.

Casey called the general to call off the airstrike explaining that they had recovered Orion and vital information from the Fulcrum base. Even so, Beckman told them there was nothing she could do. "Guys, whatever you are going to do. You've got about ten minutes to do it." Casey was scanning the horizon, praying the Air Force was running late.

Orion finished loading up the Intersect program as Chuck was nervously standing with Sarah still plastered to his side. He was beyond nervous as he knew what was coming. "Sarah, are you sure about this? I mean, without the Intersect, I'm just Chuck."

Here we go again she thought. "You are wrong, you know that? You are not 'just' Chuck without the Intersect. You're my Chuck." She reached up and kissed him. "I fell in love with Charles Bartowski, not the government Intersect. And Chuck Bartowski will always be the man I love with or without the Intersect." She reached up to kiss him. "I want you to do this for me Chuck."

Chuck was floored. He knew Sarah loved him, there was no doubt. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder how much of a role the Intersect played in that love. Sarah just confirmed to him that she never loved the Intersect, it was always him. She was the one that wanted it out and he knew that is what he had to do. He knew she would always be there for him. He looked over to his dad. "I'm finally ready."

Chuck tried to move Sarah but she wouldn't budge as she came around in front of him and hugged him close. It was obvious she was not letting him go. Casey and Orion put on their glasses as Chuck stared out the windows at the movie screen. He could feel Sarah hold him tightly as the Intersect cube came to life. It seemed like yesterday where he was holding Sarah as the Fulcrum Intersect from the Suburbs was coming to life. Now the circle was complete as it was Sarah holding him as the removal of Intersect 1.0 began.

Chuck quickly lost thought as his brain went into overdrive.

Sarah keeping her eyes squeezed shut and facing into his chest could feel Chuck shaking and she adjusted her hold to him tighter as she kept whispering into his chest, "I love you Chuck."

It was over in few short minutes as Chuck collapsed into the strong arms of Sarah Walker who amazingly held him upright. Casey and Orion came over to help but she would not leave Chuck's side as they quickly carried him out of the projection room. Orion making sure to grab the Intersect cube knowing the bombers were close by.

Orion smiled as they quickly ran out of the projection room and into their car. He had a lot of regrets for his lack of being a good father. For once though, he was able to do something wonderful for his son. He was able to give him freedom. Freedom from the Government, freedom from Fulcrum, freedom from those that would pursue the Intersect, and of course freedom to be with the woman he loved. Yeah he made mistakes in his life. But today, he had finally done something right. Now he just had to make sure that his family stayed safe. The redesign of the Intersect should keep the government or anyone from bothering his family again. This would now give him an opportunity to do something he had wanted to do for so long. Be a father to his kids and to find a way to free his wife.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say I was a little disappointed in the season finale last night. Not going to ruin anything for those that might not of seen it, but I was left wanting, and not in a good way. Oh well, just one more thing to have to fix.**


	18. Chapter 18 Back Together Again

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for your reviews and a huge, huge thank you for your pm's. ****I**** love when you guys do that. ****Thank you so much.**

**Thanks to my beta Gladius Grim who just so happens to me nominated for best Beta Editor in the Third annual Awesome awards, hint hint. Also, I noticed one of my favorite Authors is nominated, Mia2009 and the one story that started it all for me supesfan18's Chuck vs. The Coma. I have made so many great friends on this site, but these three people will always hold a very special place in my heart for the influence they have been for me.  
**

**I don't own Chuck.**

**I know this jumps around a bit but this takes place about two to three days leading up to Ellie's wedding following the removal of the Intersect. Also, my advice to you is keep reading ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Back Together Again**

**{1 Day after Intersect Removal}**

"_Oh my God Sarah, it's been so long." Chuck was finally back in his own bed, making out with the woman he loved. Sarah was all over him, she was driven by a passion that he had never seen before. She had already removed her shirt and was now on top of him straddling his waist. He could see the lust in her eyes and it was driving him crazy._

"_Chuck baby. You know what would really turn me on right now? What I want so badly from you?" Sarah had Chuck's hands in hers as she was massaging her breasts. She ran her tongue seductively over her lips as she longed for Chuck right now._

_Chuck squealed a bit as he replied. "Anything, yes anything you want."_

_Sarah gave him a seductive grin. "Chuck. I want you to flash."_

_Chuck stopped instantly, a look of confusion on his face. "Uh Sarah, you know I can't flash. I don't have the Intersect anymore." A strange feeling of worry came over him._

"_You what?" Sarah removed his hands from her breasts. "Why would you remove the Intersect Chuck?"_

_Chuck looked at her quizzically. "You wanted me to remember? You said we could be together without anything interfering now."_

_Sarah was stunned. "I can't believe you Bartowski." Sarah quickly got off him and retrieved her shirt, putting it back on. "Did you really think a girl like me could ever fall for a guy like you without a super computer in your head?" Sarah was practically spitting the words out, disgust evident on her face._

"_But you said you love me? Remember our promises?" Chuck tried to reach for her but she refused. _

"_If you love me, if you ever want to be with me again, you better flash now." Sarah stood near the door with her hands on her hips._

"_Sarah I can't. I can't flash anymore. The Intersect is gone." Chuck was freaking out as emotion overcame him. "Why are you doing this to me Sarah? I love you and you said you love me."_

"_Really Bartowski? Why would you think I could ever love you without the Intersect?" Sarah then reached for her phone. "Bryce honey, this is Sarah. It's official, the geek no longer has the Intersect. It's going to be all you now baby."_

"_Sarah please, why are you doing this to me?" Chuck was crying now. Everything, everything he had worked so hard for was gone. The emptiness over took him as the hurt and sadness washed over him like a tidal wave._

"_Yeah he's ready, send in the team." Sarah just shook her head as she looked upon Chuck with pure disgust. "I can't believe I had to put up with you for so long. Thank God it's finally over."_

_The hurt was too much for Chuck as he began to sob uncontrollably. He never even paid attention as a group of men that looked to be doctors stormed into his room. The last thing he remembered hearing was one of the doctors say with pity in his voice, "Don't worry kid, you won't remember a thing from the past two years." Then he blacked out._

_**. . .**_

Chuck awoke barely containing his scream. He was sweating profusely as he shot straight up in bed. He looked around and realized he was still in his own room… alone. He instinctively reached for his heart as a feeling of emptiness filled him. He frantically looked around and she was not there. He couldn't control himself as he began to cry.

He sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands, his feet on the cold floor. Everything was a lie. The hurt consumed him as he realized that he remembered everything. Those doctors were wrong. They had failed at removing his memories. He looked at his computer through his tears. It all started with that stupid email.

"Why did this happen?" Chuck had never felt this way before. His mom leaving, his dad's abandonment of he and Ellie, losing Jill, nothing came close to the hurt he was feeling now. His heart was bursting at the loss of Sarah, his one true love. How could he be so wrong?

Chuck very rarely ever cried. Maybe only a few times in the last twenty years. His body was definitely making up for it now as he kept seeing the vision of Sarah leaving him. "Why Sarah? Why would you do this…"

"Hey honey, I made you break…" Sarah never finished as she dropped the tray of food and ran to Chuck. "Oh my god Chuck, what is happening?" Sarah had never seen Chuck so broken before.

Chuck was in complete shock. What the hell was happening to him? "Sarah? Is that really you?"

Sarah was kneeling in front of him holding him as tight as she could. Her heart broke seeing Chuck in this current state. "Chuck it's me. Please tell me what's wrong." She knew he had been having some trouble since the Intersect removal. He was feeling a little more down than usual, but she was not expecting this.

"You. You left me Sarah. You told me you didn't want me without the Intersect. You were leaving with Bryce and then these men were going to wipe my memory of the last two years."

"Oh my God Chuck. Please don't ever think that. I will never leave you." Sarah was trying to console him as she continued to rub the back of Chuck's head.

"It seemed so real Sarah. I thought you left me." Chuck finally reached his arms around her. He had to know this was real. The pain was just too much for him to bear.

Sarah had to do something. She could not bear to see Chuck like this. She did not dare leave so she picked up her phone with her free hand and texted Orion.

Within seconds Stephen Bartowski was in the room with Chuck.

Sarah got up to sit next to Chuck. It was a miracle she could move because Chuck held onto her so tightly. Once she was on the bed next to him, she held him closer to her. Chuck laid his head on her shoulder as she quickly explained to Orion what was happening.

Stephen was standing in front of Chuck, checking him over. "Charles I want you to look at me." Chuck reluctantly turned to look at his dad. "Charles this is a result of the Intersect being removed. You have to think of it like your brain is going through a detox right now. Your brain is trying to over compensate for the Intersects absence."

Sarah looked at Orion. "Did you know this could happen?" She was starting to get a tad angry.

"Actually, I was more worried about it staying in. The prolonged use of the Intersect would have eventually over heated his brain. What Charles is going through now is just temporary as his brain readjusts. "

"What can we do to help him?" Sarah kissed Chuck on the top of his head as he was still having a hard time controlling his emotions. A part of her loved being able to care for him like this, but the other part hated seeing him so… so broken.

"He needs to get back in the proverbial saddle so to speak. He needs to do things that will challenge his brain and his thinking patterns. His brain needs to once again realize it doesn't need the Intersect. The sooner it can do this, the sooner Chuck will be back to normal." Orion felt Chuck's head to make sure there was no fever. Fortunately, he was cool to the touch.

"I am going to diagnose some data to make sure the removal didn't cause any other hidden problems. I am pretty confident it didn't, but I want to make sure." Orion then turned to Sarah. "You need to get him out of this house and get his mind off things." With that, Orion stopped to clean up the mess on the floor, and then left the room.

Sarah got into bed pulling Chuck close to her. She wasn't going to let him sleep but she darn well was going to comfort him until he calmed down. His head was buried in her neck as she continued to do what she could to calm him down.

"Sarah I am sorry for acting like this." Chuck was still trying to gain some semblance of control. He felt like such an idiot for breaking down like this.

"Chuck don't you dare apologize. Although I wish it was different circumstances, I love taking care of you." She kissed his forehead again. "You have always been the one to comfort me emotionally, now it is my turn."

"Sarah?" Chuck looked up so he could see in her eyes.

"Yes honey?"

Chuck smiled hearing her use that word. "Promise me that if _this_ ever gets too much for you, that we talk about it. I don't want to lose you."

Sarah sighed. This was the time to pull out the big guns. She was taking a huge leap here but Chuck needed to know where she stood. He needed to know what she wanted from him. "Chuck, I promise but you have to promise me something too." Sarah was looking directly into his dark brown eyes. "You have to promise me in ten years when I am walking around barefoot and pregnant with our children, that _you_ will still love me."

Chuck's eyes practically bugged out of his head. The thought of his nightmare completely forgotten.

Sarah smiled as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. She hated lying to him but it was all she could give him right now. She knew it worked as the Bartowski smile lit up the room. Yeah, she felt somewhat bad about the lie. Ten years was a stretch. She was thinking more like five.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Meeting at Castle Next Day}**

"Excuse me Agent Walker, is everything okay?" General Beckman could see Agent Walker was very agitated, almost anxious for something.

"I am fine ma'am. Just would like to go check on how Chuck is doing." Sarah didn't like opening herself up like this to the General but she could not hide the fact she wanted to make sure Chuck was doing good. The nightmare really shook him and she wanted to be there every second of every minute to reassure him that everything would be okay. Not to mention, they still had stuff to do for Ellie's wedding which she had totally been neglecting lately.

"Actually Agent Walker, the subject of Chuck Bartowski is why I called this meeting today." As if on cue, the door to castle opened and in walked Bryce Larkin.

Casey instinctively reached for his gun as the pompous ass strolled his way down the stairs. Sure he would eventually have to work with the dumb ass but what would another bullet hurt. Three times the charm.

You have got to be kidding me, Sarah thought. This is all Chuck needs right now is to see Bryce. "General, what is this about?"

The General nodded to Agent Larkin.

"Good morning everyone." Bryce joyously said as he strutted over to stand next to Sarah.

Casey wanted to put a cap in him right then and there. Maybe a punch to that smug face of his.

"Team, as you know due to recent developments, a new Intersect project is in the works. We will need to put a new team together. Agent Larkin will be the newest recipient of the Intersect and he has specifically requested you Agent Walker to lead the team."

Sarah stepped forward giving Bryce a dirty look. "General Beckman, I will not be…"

"Don't interrupt me again Agent Walker." Beckman gave Sarah a stern look. "Agent Larkin has also requested that Charles Bartowski be brought aboard as a field analyst for the new Intersect Team." Beckman tried to hold back a smile as she saw the look of shock on Sarah's face. "Due to recent events. Namely the fall of fulcrum, the overwhelming amount of vital information recently obtained at the hands of Charles Bartowski, the fact that there has never been anyone in all the government agencies that has ever been able to analyze and process data like Chuck can, with or without using the Intersect, and finally because of his hands on knowledge of the Intersect. The NSA and CIA top brass, along with a strong recommendation from the President himself, believe having Mr. Bartowski part of the new Intersect team will be absolutely vital to the future success of this project."

Sarah was speechless. She had always been proud of Chuck. She always saw what others couldn't. But now her man was being recognized for the hero he was and by the President no less. She actually felt like she might be glowing with the pride she was feeling.

The General continued on. "Major Casey also has received the rank of Colonel due to his exemplary performance as part of the former Intersect project. He has requested to remain on the team after he follows up on some Intel that Chuck was able to recover concerning his old unit."

"WHAT?" Bryce yelled stepping forward. "Is this a joke General? I specifically requested Casey be kept off this team."

The General was obviously perturbed by Larkin's outburst. "First thing, you will address him as Colonel Casey and secondly, you are not in charge of putting this team together. You may have recommended Chuck and Agent Walker to be part of the team, but that was just a recommendation. We have decided to put together the best team possible and Colonel Casey will be the main part of that. Matter of fact, meet your new field partner Agent Larkin."

Bryce was having a fit. "But he shot me... Twice. And now you want me to partner up with him? This is ludicrous."

"I'm sure you two will get along fine." Beckman looked to Sarah. "So Agent Walker, the question is can you work closely with soon to be Agent Bartowski as members of the new Intersect Team?" Okay the General was just joking now, well as most as she could.

Sarah was still in shock. She knew how teams were set up. The most effective teams were those where the team lead and the analyst could work in tandem. It was vital that the analyst always work closely with the lead. Of all the possibilities she never thought the one option would be doing what she loved with the man she loved. Was she truly just offered her dream job?

"Sarah, you might want to answer the General." Casey whispered to Sarah.

"Yes of course ma'am. I will accept this position based on the details you have just provided." Sarah was smiling now. She couldn't wait to tell Chuck.

"Good. There are still a few things we need to finalize to bring Chuck aboard so I need you wait to tell him till those things are complete." Okay that was a little lie on the Generals part. She was actually the one that wanted to tell Chuck herself.

Sarah was a little disappointed at having to wait to tell Chuck the news. It didn't matter though; she just wanted to go see Chuck even if she couldn't tell him yet. This was some of the best news she could have ever been told. This might be exactly what Orion was saying Chuck needed. Orion couldn't be to upset because it's not like Chuck would be a Clandestine Agent. But as a field analyst, he would be with them on every mission. He would be with her.

Beckman gave some final orders and then disconnected.

Sarah turned to Bryce with a serious look on her face. "Bryce before we do this. You have to tell Chuck the truth. I do not want him worrying about anything right now. Do you understand me?" She grabbed Bryce's shirt to make sure he knew how serious she was. "And you have to tell him why he is supposed to be part of this team. He has to hear from you how important he is do you understand me?" Sarah knew Chuck would never believe that he earned this on his own merits. If Casey or she told him, he would just think it was favoritism. It had to come from Bryce and hopefully this would start repairing their fractured relationship since Stanford.

Bryce knew this would come up. "I understand. I promise I will tell him before Ellie's wedding."

Sarah gave him a stern look. Once Chuck knew the truth, a sudden realization hit her. With the possibility of Chuck and Bryce best friends again, she may lose some quality time with Chuck. Oh well she thought. It was definitely worth it. Chuck was going to finally know the truth about Bryce and her and hopefully Chuck will realize how much both of them always loved him.

She still needed to run some errands for Ellie and then she needed to follow through on the assignments that Beckman gave her for the new team. That part would suck, but in the end it would be worth it. For now she would quickly check on Chuck and then get started on her new mission objectives.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck was feeling so much better since his nightmare the other morning. After the talk with Sarah, and the things she said, he literally had forgotten about everything from the dream. The talk, and the fact that today was Ellie's wedding had definitely kept his mind busy. He was a little down at not being able to spend more time with Sarah but for whatever reason she seemed preoccupied since her meeting at Castle.

That of course made him wonder about something else. It was a small thing but Chuck had noticed just how uncomfortable Sarah was acting in his bed. They still hadn't made love yet, which was wearing on them both. Then to add to that, Sarah definitely acted different when she was in his own bed with him. Sure it was actually the first time they had been together in his bed since becoming official. Most nights were spent at Sarah's which of course before he just always assumed was because of surveillance. But now, he was no longer under surveillance but he could tell something was bothering her. Matter of fact, Chuck realized that his bed had a whole new sheet and comforter set since he got back. Now was not the time, but he had to remember to ask her about it later.

Chuck had spent most of the day with his dad which was great. Ellie had them both running around with last minute errands but it gave some time for Chuck to talk to his dad about how he was feeling. Chuck was definitely getting back to his old self and he was happy. He still wanted to talk to Beckman about what his options were, but that could wait until after the wedding. For now, he wanted it to be all about his amazing sister.

**. . .**

Chuck was now walking through the halls of the Chapel, the wedding just an hour away. He really wanted to see Sarah, just tell her he loved her. He also wanted to ask her if she wanted to take a vacation after the wedding. Now that he was no longer the Intersect, he was free to go wherever he wanted. Now may be the only chance they get before he figures out what his options were. He already turned in his resignation at the Buy More, his sister loved that. Now it was time to find his girl and figure out what their future held.

He peeked his head into the room where Ellie and the bride's maids were getting ready. He saw Sarah and although there was no doubt she was the absolute most beautiful woman in the world, he could tell something was bothering her. She was acting very distracted today and he was starting to get worried about her. This wasn't like her. He made eye contact with Sarah and mouthed "You okay?"

She shook her head no and that is when he knew something was wrong. She gave him the give me a minute sign and so Chuck said his hello's to Ellie and everyone and then waited outside the door.

When Sarah came out the door, Chuck could see there was something wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter Sarah?" Chuck reached a gentle hand to her face to calm her.

Sarah quickly grabbed his hand and she led him to the reception area. This would give them some privacy.

"Sarah, before you say anything I wanted to ask you something important." Chuck held both her hands in his. He became really serious for a second.

Sarah could see something in his eyes. She could tell whatever he was going to ask was going to be big. She could feel his hands sweating… Oh my god! Sarah almost gasped out loud as the thought of what Chuck might be asking her hit her. Could her dream really be coming true?

Sarah held her breath everything else forgotten for the moment.

"Sarah Walker, will you do me the honor…" Chuck took a deep breath.

Sarah almost started crying, her emotions over coming her.

"Of taking a vacation with me?"

_What the hell?_ Sarah couldn't believe she just heard that.

Oh man she looks disappointed Chuck thought. He thought she would be happy to get away, maybe her issues were bigger than he… His thoughts were interrupted as his heart sunk at the sight of his nemesis approaching from behind Sarah.

Even though Sarah was disappointed, she knew now probably wasn't the time for that anyway. She had to pull it together. She would just hide her disappointment for now. "Chuck I wanted to wait until after the wedding, but I have to tell you now. I am leaving in the morning."

Chuck wanted to vomit as he could not believe what was happening. Seeing Bryce, hearing Sarah say she was leaving. How could she have chosen Bryce? "So you're going to be with Bryce." More a deflated statement then a question.

Sarah became suddenly worried at his demeanor. Why did he suddenly change so quickly? "Well yeah Chuck. I am leading the new Intersect Team. But you knew…"

Chuck took a deep breath. He had to pull himself together. "I am going to miss you Sarah. Thanks for coming to the wedding though. You know, good for the cov… OUCH! Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Chuck I swear to freaking Zeus if I did not love you so much I would have shot you myself by now. I am leaving tomorrow to go back to Washington to secure _our_ new headquarters... Wait a minute; didn't Bryce talk to you already?"

"Uh hey Guys. Yeah about that…" Bryce approached cautiously.

Sarah looked at Bryce then at the look of anger on Chuck's face. "Bryce Larkin tell me you have already talked to Chuck. So help me God you better have told him already or I swear I will shoot you myself."

"Chuck buddy. We need to talk." Bryce avoided Sarah as he tentatively walked around the angered assassin.

Chuck did a double take, what the hell was going on?

If Sarah had her gun, she would have shot Bryce herself right then and there. She could not believe she had just put Chuck through this again. "Bryce you need to give us a minute. NOW!"

Bryce quickly left the room, once again avoiding Sarah.

Sarah could not let this go as she turned to Chuck grabbing his face in her hands. Chuck tried to push her away but she would have nothing to do with it. She knew words were futile right now because Chuck's mind was probably going off in a thousand different directions. She had to regain control and there was one thing Chuck could never withstand. She grabbed his curls in her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Chuck was trying to withstand her; seeing Bryce was bad enough, not to mention the confusion at what was happening. He could not let Sarah cloud his… What was he thinking again?

Sarah demanded entrance as she quickly escalated the urgency of their kiss. She had to make sure Chuck knew there was nothing to worry about. He had to know… She quickly forgot what she was thinking as Chuck finally eagerly responded.

Just before Bryce closed the door to the kitchen, he turned back to his friends. Bryce looked on in awe. He had seen passion. He had seen love. What he was seeing now was like an explosion of the two coming together. Seeing these two in a very heated embrace made him realize something. He truly had made the right decision in bringing these two together. These were the two people he loved most in the world, the two people he cared for most. Sure he probably could have handled things differently in the beginning, but there was never a time he didn't want the best for his two friends. He was actually quite proud of himself for his unbelievable match making… Okay, now that is just inappropriate as he quickly closed the door.

Chuck and Sarah were in their own world right now. Just like their first kiss on the dock in front of what they thought was a bomb. The world was not allowed entrance as the two lovers attacked each other with a passion and love that could only be imagined in the greatest of love stories. It had been way to long for both of them and whether their minds wanted them to be more cautious, their bodies would not allow it. Sarah already had Chuck's pants unzipped as he picked her up and placed her on a nearby table. Her legs were wrapped securely around him as she could care less about her bridesmaid dress. It was already hiked up past her thighs as Chuck was grabbing for her panties. She was completely his as he attacked her neck, causing her to completely lose control. It was time as she reached into his pants to pull him into her…

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI! "

Chuck froze in place at the sound of his father's voice. Sarah however was not stopping.

Bryce at hearing Orion's voice quickly came back in the room. To his surprise, although Chuck had stopped his advances, apparently Sarah had different ideas. "Umm Sarah, you might want to get some control, Chuck's dad is not looking to happy. Hey Orion." Bryce waved nervously at Orion.

Chuck could only imagine what this must look like to his dad. He and Sarah putting on a show in the middle of the reception area. And in a church no less. Oh he was going to hell alright. "Sarah, we have to stop." With a slight hesitation, remembering what happened last time his Sarah was interrupted. In his most loving way, he slowly and extremely cautiously moved away from Sarah, making sure to help Sarah off the table and block the view while she got dressed.

"Hey Dad. We were just… We were just making sure the reception area was in order." Chuck really did not know what else to say. Thank goodness Sarah wasn't as pissed as he'd seen her before, at least at his dad. Luckily it was his dad that interrupted. Anyone else and they might have been dead. Of course the way Sarah was now angrily eying Bryce; he was worried that maybe that death would be coming.

Orion was shaking his head in disgust. "Could you two control yourself for at least another couple hours? This is Ellie's big day after all." Orion turned to Bryce. "You better have a good reason for being here Bryce."

Bryce looked over to Chuck. "Well I actually need to talk privately with Chuck for a few minutes."

Sarah was still so turned on right now and it wasn't even in the lustful sense. She couldn't explain it but she just loved Chuck that much. She honestly didn't even care about the sex. Okay, that was a lie, but if she had to be truthful, it was the connection she cared and loved the most. Sure Chuck was incredible when it came to sex, but that was just a bonus. Making true love to Chuck could be as simple as holding hands. She knew lately it seemed like she was some sex craved psycho but that wasn't the case at all. She just wanted Chuck. In its simplest form, that was all she needed. But even that was denied her because of the whirlwind of events that had transpired. And now this. Oh Bryce better make this right with Chuck.

"Hey." Sarah looked to Chuck, finally able to speak again. "I love you! You got that. Listen to Bryce with an open mind and I will talk to you afterward." Sarah could tell Chuck was starting to freak out a bit as he was looking over at Bryce.

"Excuse me Chuck. I said I love you. Did you not hear me?" Sarah had her hands on her hips.

Chuck let out a sigh. "I love you to. Come here." Chuck pulled Sarah into a big hug gathering the strength he would need for the conversation with his nemesis.

Sarah held him tightly not wanting to break this connection, but knowing the sooner Bryce had his talk, the better everything would be. She kissed Chuck one more time and then walked over to Orion. "Sir, we need to talk." Then she and Orion left Bryce and Chuck alone in the room.

**. . .**

Bryce walked over to Chuck. "She's quite the…" Bryce never finished as he was knocked off his feet by a very hard punch to the jaw by Chuck.

Bryce was dazed to say the least as he lay on the floor rubbing his jaw. He couldn't remember the last time he was hit that hard; and he had been hit quite a bit. His eyes were watering a bit at the force of the punch as it rattled his brain. Bryce was trying to shake the cobwebs out when a hand was offered to him. "Does this make us even now?" Bryce tentatively grabbed the hand as Chuck helped him back up.

"Not even close Bryce. You don't know how much pain you have caused in my life."

"Chuck that is enough okay." Bryce was dusting himself off. It was time to come clean. "I am through putting on the 'act'. You need to know the truth, the truth about everything."

Bryce proceeded to tell Chuck everything. He told him about how he was recruited early on to join the CIA. How he had been working with Orion since before Stanford. Bryce explained to Chuck the reason he had him kicked out of Stanford. He told him about how he was always looking out for him. How Jill had made up those lies. He even told Chuck the reason he sent him the Intersect.

Chuck was trying to take this all in. On one hand he wanted to believe everything Bryce was saying but on the other hand, this had to be a lie right? "So you sent me the Intersect to keep me safe? Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Chuck you don't understand. Orion wasn't always Orion, he was Stephen Bartowski and not to mention your mom was a CIA agent and one of the best at that. Didn't take a genius to eventually put two and two together that maybe the Bartowski Bloodline was worth tapping in to. I kept you out of the CIA in Stanford, but I knew it would be just a matter of time before Fulcrum got you. I needed to tilt the balance back in our favor. Your father and I felt like there may have been a leak in the CIA, and although Orion did not agree with my method, I didn't have a whole lot of choice when I was caught stealing the Intersect. I felt at that moment if I sent you the Intersect, the Government would do everything in their power to protect you and Ellie. Where I had failed, hopefully the Government would succeed. They would have no choice but to send the best, this was Sarah."

Chuck could only stare at Bryce. To believe the words Bryce was saying would change everything he ever thought about his nemesis. To believe would mean that Bryce had given up his life to protect he and Ellie. Why would he have done that?

Bryce could see the confusion on Chuck's face. It was time to tell Chuck the whole truth, something not even Sarah knew. "Chuck, did you ever wonder why I never talked much about my parents?"

Chuck shook his head. Bryce was right, he knew very little about Bryce's family.

"When I was five years old, my parents and younger sister were killed in a house fire. I was saved and placed in something called the Artemis Project. It was a secret Government run facility for orphaned kids. They would take kids with no ties to family, and that had shown above average skills, and train them from a young age to be top spies. It was like a boot camp from hell for kids."

Chuck couldn't help but shiver. There was something about the Artemis Project that just made his skin crawl.

"Your Father, although not directly involved with the Artemis Project, came in contact with me at the start of the development of the Intersect Project. I was still very young but your father always treated me with kindness that I never forgot. Years later, when I was older, he convinced the powers that be to let me work with him. It got me out of that place and a chance to be free so to speak.

"I never forgot what your dad did for me and that is why I did what I did. I couldn't live with myself knowing something could happen to you and Ellie."

Chuck's anger softened especially after hearing what Bryce had to go through. But he still couldn't understand if Bryce cared so much for him why he would try to hurt him by coming between him and Sarah. "Okay buddy. Say I believe you. You have to know how much I love Sarah. Why would you continually try and come between us?"

"Chuck, I need you to know that I do love Sarah but there is something else." Bryce could see Chuck tensing up.

"Bryce, see this is what I'm talking about. You say you care for me but…"

"Chuck I'm gay."

"But then you go off and do this to… Excuse me?" Chuck was taken back. It felt like a truck had just run into him.

Bryce placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder and with as much honesty as he could muster, he said again, "I'm gay Chuck."

Chuck could not speak. He had heard and seen some crazy things in his life. This could possibly rank up there with the most unbelievable of them all. "How… how could that be? Your Bryce Larkin."

"Well it's not like I planned this you know. I didn't wake up one morning and say, gee, I would like to be gay. It is what it is." Bryce was waiting for the rude comments. This was why he didn't want to tell Chuck in the first place.

Chuck could see the sincerity in Bryce's eyes. Once again Chuck began processing data from past events since he met Bryce. Seconds later when he was done, his eyes shot wide open. "So that incident back in Stanford with that football player was true?"

"Yep, Jill introduced us." This was it Bryce thought. Now the demeaning jokes.

"Why didn't you tell me man? Why would you keep it bottled up like that? I saw the burden you were carrying after that incident, but I thought it was because of something else. Damn it Bryce, I could have been there for you. Well not been there like that, but you were my best friend Bryce. You should have told me."

Okay that was unexpected. I guess Sarah was right Bryce thought. "None of that matters now Chuck. Sarah loves you man, she always has. When we were partners I talked about you all the time. If you ask me, I think she fell for you before I even sent you the Intersect. Before I sent her to you."

"But how Bryce.? That time in my bedroom when you first came back."

Bryce laughed but quickly schooled his expression as he saw the questioning look on Chuck's face. "I bet Sarah that you had feelings for her. She had made you into such a hero status from all the things I used to tell her about you that she could never accept the fact a guy like you would fall for a girl like her. So I bet her that you would get all jealous. Got twenty bucks that day."

It all started to make sense, but how could years of thinking one way just be erased by a ten minute conversation. Sure the signs were all there and Chuck as he always was able to do had analyzed every single detail of Bryce from the past seven years. His analysis, along with the new data, came to one conclusion. Bryce was telling the truth.

"Chuck you're the best friend I have ever had. I want us to be like that again. You and I were unstoppable in college and I want that again. This time as partners."

Chuck held up both hands. "Bryce I love you man, but my heart belongs to Sarah. I swear though if I my gate swung the other way, you would be at the top of the list."

Bryce could barely control his laughter as he gave Chuck a punch in the arm. "You truly are a moron aren't you? I meant partners on the new Intersect team."

"Wait what?" Chuck was even more confused now.

"A new Intersect team being led by Sarah is being put together. That is why she was leaving man, she had to run to Washington tomorrow to take care of some Team details. Casey, you, me, and Sarah will be the new Team Intersect. You will be the team's Field Analyst."

It's a good thing Chuck had a strong ticker because all this recent influx of information would have surely caused a heart attack by now. "Are you saying you want me on your team?"

"No I'm saying I _need _you on our team. I can't do this without you man."

"But why me? You know me; I am just a computer nerd that worked at the Buy More."

"That's bull shit and you know it. You're right, I do know you, which means I know you're the best out there. You're the only one with experience as a field Intersect, you're the top at Data Recognition, and your ability with electronics is unmatched. I need you to help me transition to the new Intersect. You're the only one I can trust to be there for me."

Chuck still could not believe what he was hearing. His thoughts were interrupted as Sarah came back in the room.

"So what do you say Chuck?" Bryce was reaching out a hand for him.

Chuck turned to Sarah who now had her arm securely in his. "What do you think I should do?"

"Chuck I want you to do whatever will make you happy. Just know that whatever you decide, I will be right by your side no matter what."

Well that made the decision for him. He had wanted to do this for so long but thought he was only needed because of the Intersect in his head. It was obvious there were others that thought more of him than that. "Is Beckman okay with this?"

Both Sarah and Bryce laughed. "Are you kidding? If she finds out I told you first she will kill me. She wanted to tell you herself." Bryce got really serious. "So seriously, act surprised when she tells you okay."

Chuck smiled as he kissed Sarah. "I will do it." He then reached out and pulled both Sarah and Bryce in for a big hug. "You know Bryce, you could have saved us a lot of trouble if you would have been honest with me from the beginning."

Bryce looked over at Sarah, "Yeah, someone else kept telling me the same thing. I guess next time I should listen to you know who."

Sarah punched Bryce in the arm. "You both better listen to me from now on. And I swear if you two start acting up, I will beat the snot out of both of you."

Bryce and Chuck just looked at each other with innocence. "Who us?"

Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun. Sarah mused as she was so happy to finally see Bryce and Chuck back together as friends.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this is not going to AU for everyone or maybe thats a good thing haha. Sorry if the first part was rough but I tried to emphasis more what it must of been like for Chuck when the Intersect was removed. Thank you for reading and let me know how you felt about this chapter. **

**A/N: Anyone recognize the Leather Clad shout out :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Never Give Up!

**A/N (Updated): I had to update this because the worse news possible just came through my email. A faithful reader, a reviewer, and who I consider a friend has passed away. She was known on here as passionovermind. She was with me since my first story and it is with a very, very heavy heart that I have to say good bye. I wish desperately that I could write her life story because it would absolutely have a happy ending. Unfortunately/fortunately it's in God's hands now.**

**May we all remember behind every screen name is a real person, with real friends, real families, and real lives. It is a moment like this that breaks my heart because this isn't about a fantasy story, this about something real. May we call upon whatever religion or belief we have, and send a blessing to passion's family and friends that are left behind. I will miss you Nik!**

* * *

**A/N: First of all thank you to all those that voted. This story won for best Fluff which is awesome. There were some pretty big names to go against and ****I**** felt honored to even be mentioned, let alone win.**

**Ok, got to give a little warning on this one. I'm no medical expert, ****I**** don't claim to be, but ****I**** am a big MacGyver fan. So just enjoy this without expecting to much realism.**

**Thanks again to my beta Gladius and to all those that are still reading this.**

**As always, ****I**** don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Never Give Up!  
**

**{Later at the wedding reception}**

"Wanna dance?" asked Sarah as she turned behind her to see Chuck standing there.

"You know I do." Chuck was so grateful for this chance to dance with her. With all the running around and the excitement of the day, he barely had time to just be with Sarah.

The two lovers walked hand and hand over to the dance floor. Chuck gave her a little twirl and then pulled her close as they swayed to the music.

Sarah laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and held him tight as the music played.

Chuck was lost in the moment as he leaned down so only Sarah could hear and he softly started singing the words to the song they were dancing to. If it was possible, he swore she actually melted into him.

They danced for a little while longer and Chuck finally got the courage to ask Sarah what he had wanted to ask her since talking with Bryce earlier. He tried to step back so he could look Sarah in the eyes. Unfortunately, she was not letting him go, as the moment he tried to step back; she just grabbed on to him tighter and pulled him to her. "Hey Sarah. Come on, I just want to ask you something and I need to see your face to do it."

Sarah finally gave in but only a bit so that Chuck could look at her.

"Sarah I just want to know where we stand in our relationship? Now let me finish before you start hitting me again. I just… I never want to hold you back and I just want to make sure you still want this, you want us. This is it; I will never question it again, so if you have second thoughts about our future, please say so now."

Oh she really wanted to slug him. "Chuck it really is simple. I love you with everything I have in me. You're my everything Chuck. And when everything else is stripped down and the layers are peeled back, most of all you are my best friend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sarah looked deep into his eyes. She had to let him know just how important he was. "Chuck, I can honestly say now, at this very moment... I would even want to…"

"Charles, something is wrong." Chuck's dad grabbed both him and Sarah, interrupting what Sarah was about to say.

'_Who did I wrong in this life?'_ Sarah thought, I mean really? I had to piss someone off because this stuff only happens in TV series trying to get ratings. These constant interruptions could not possibly happen to normal people. This night could not get any worse.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were quickly on their way to meet up with Casey. Orion had informed them that he flashed on the CIA agent sent to transport Bryce to the CIA Intersect facility. The problem was said CIA agent had been deceased for over a year now. This got Chuck and Sarah moving as they had to get to the facility as fast as they could.

Chuck could not help but continue to be intrigued by the wrist computer his dad had given him. He was so grateful that his father was now going to support him in his job as field analyst. If anything, that was such a burden lifted from Chuck. Matter of fact, Chuck's father actually said he would do whatever he could to help Chuck succeed. It started by Orion giving his successor his wrist computer.

"Gee Chuck, I wish you paid as much attention to me as you do that new gadget your dad gave you." Sarah gave Chuck the sad eyes. She was driving as fast as she could to meet up with Casey at the CIA Intersect Facility, but she wanted to make sure Chuck was going to be alright.

Chuck just looked at her like get real. "You know Sarah, by having the hottest girlfriend on the planet, my membership in the nerds r us club could easily be revoked. There just some things I have to keep it real with. You know, I have a rep to protect."

Sarah actually giggled. "You are just too damn cute for your own good you know that. And yes, yes, I know. Just one of the million things I love about you."

Chuck just gave her the eyebrow dance. Hey she asked for it, he smiled to himself.

"Oh just classic Chuck. We're on way to save Bryce and you pull out the heavy artillery?" Sarah smacked Chuck on the leg. She innocently let her hand stay there instead of pulling away. Sarah could see the flush slowly creep up Chuck's neck as she ever so discreetly moved her hand slowly up his thigh.

"Uh Agent Walker, I believe now is not the time to frisk me for hidden... And bob's your uncle." Chuck nearly jumped as Sarah grabbed a hold of his manhood.

"Hmmm Agent Bartowski. Do you have a permit to carry such a large concealed weapon?" Sarah couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she gripped Chuck tightly in her hand.

"Sarah." Chuck squeaked in a voice that sounded too much like a little school girl. He coughed to regain some measure of dignity. "Sarah. Now really isn't the time to be..."

Sarah was looking at him with a hunger in her eyes as she gently stroked him. "Yes Agent Bartowski? You were saying?"

"Look we're here." Sure enough they had made it to the private CIA Intersect facility where Casey was already standing outside waiting.

Damn it again, Sarah thought. Of all the times she wished she didn't drive so fast, now might have been one of them. She reluctantly let go of Chuck as she turned off the car and got out to meet Casey who was already mission ready.

Seeing Chuck still in the car, Casey came over and knocked on Chuck's window. "You going to join us Bartowski?"

Chuck was embarrassed beyond belief. "Uhh, yeah. Going to need a minute there Casey. I'm sure Sarah can explain everything." _Oh wow, way to start with the new team. Thanks a lot Sarah._

Casey looked over to Sarah who had a very innocent look on her face. "Really Walker? Right as we're about to go and save the new Intersect?"

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders. "Just making sure my field analyst is up for the task."

Casey just shook his head. 'What have I created?' Casey wondered as he turned to wait by his vic.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck had just dropped through the ceiling into the Intersect room. He was actually amazed at how big the room was. He may have been the human Intersect at one time, but he had actually never been in a room like this. His awe was quickly squashed as he saw Bryce on the floor against the wall near the door. He quickly ran to him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God you been shot." Chuck was starting to freak out.

"I'm really sorry about this Chuck. I am sorry about everything." Bryce had his hand against the gunshot wound. He was feeling very faint as he figured the shot must have severed an internal artery.

"No its fine. It's not that bad." Chuck tried to reach to help him but he didn't know what to do.

"You take care of her." Bryce winced through the pain.

"Don't say that. You're not dying. We need you man."

Bryce knew there was not much time left. "Chuck, you were like a brother to me. I know I treated you like crap sometimes, but you meant everything to me."

"Bryce, please man, just hold on."

Chuck had just reconnected with his best friend. He couldn't lose him again. His heart and mind were so conflicted right now. "What can I do Bryce? Tell me what to do."

"Take this, it will destroy the Intersect. It's too powerful and if the Ring gets their hands on it… Just don't let them get it okay. Be the hero Chuck, I always knew you would be." Bryce handed him the Intersect device.

"Wait a minute, who is the Ring? I thought Fulcrum was who we were fighting." Chuck was even more confused as he grabbed the device Bryce gave him.

"Fulcrum was just one part of the Ring." Bryce grimaced as the pain was consuming him. " I never meant for you to be hurt by this. You and Sarah were the only ones I ever trusted. That is why I did it. I'm sorry…" It was the last thing he said as he fell unconscious.

"Bryce. Bryce please come back man." Chuck heard the voice of the Ring agents just outside the door. There was no time to mourn now. He knew he had to make a decision.

**. . .**

Chuck was surrounded by Ring agents, guns all raised toward him. They had already dragged Bryce out of the room, but Sarah and Casey were against the far wall.

The lead agent examined the burned out Intersect cube. He quickly got in Chuck's face. "What did you do?"

"I destroyed it. Now you will never get the Intersect." Chuck stood defiantly in front of the armed man as he waited for something to happen.

He didn't have to wait long as Sarah instantly charged the agent holding Chuck at gun point. She was able to take out the closest agent but with her hands cuffed, it was hopeless. The lead agent hit her across the head with his gun, sending her to the ground. Casey couldn't do anything as he was being held at gun point now also.

At seeing Sarah fall to the ground, Chuck instantly flashed. This was very different than anything he had felt before. His body filled with power as the images of all types of Kung Fu and defensive stances flashed in his head.

"Sir, I think you need to see this." Said one of the Ring agents standing close to Chuck.

The lead agent came up to Chuck, completely ignoring Sarah who was now on one knee. Sarah could not believe what she just saw, "Chuck honey, did you just flash?"

"I can't believe it. He downloaded it." The agent raised his gun towards Chuck. "For that, you die first."

Chuck heard Casey say "Chuck Me." And then all hell broke loose. Sarah was up again seeing the gun pointed at Chuck. She was not about to let anything happen to the man she loved. She only had one thought, and that was to kill those that threatened her Chuck.

Seeing Sarah in danger Chuck instantly reacted as the Intersect took over his body. Within the blink of an eye he knocked the weapons out of the five guys surrounding him. Sarah had already taken out the Ring agent nearest her and was at Chuck's side fighting as if they had been doing it all their lives.

Casey made sure to grab a couple guns that had dropped near him. He would hold off using them for now. He was too engrossed in watching the deadly dance between Sarah and Chuck.

Chuck bent over as Sarah jumped over his back kicking the closest agent in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Chuck was instantly up as he blocked a series of punches and kicks and then delivered a devastating round house knocking out two Agents at once.

The other two agents tried to ignore Sarah as they attacked Chuck. Big mistake as Sarah jumped into Chuck's arms, Chuck using her momentum to swing her to his side, causing her legs to smash into the second ring agent, knocking him out instantly. Chuck then brought Sarah back up where they both ducked as the remaining agent took a swing at them. Then with strength fueled by their anger at what had happened, both Chuck and Sarah launched their fists into the lone remaining Agent, knocking him unconscious.

With all the Ring agents lying unconscious on the floor, Sarah could only stare at Chuck. She had never felt so in tune with someone during a fight and this was Chuck. Chuck, not Bryce. She actually felt more in sync with Chuck in their first fight together then she did in years of fighting alongside Bryce. She really didn't know how to react, this was Chuck after all. "Chuck?"

Chuck was just staring at his hands. He could not believe what had just happened. It felt so… so…awesome. The way he and Sarah worked together, he had never felt like that. It was like a drug and he wanted more. He did not know what to say as the images from the Intersect still played in his mind. Not as a flash, just a memory. Then his conscious took over, the thing that made him Chuck. He looked to his friends and without knowing exactly what to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Guys… We have to try to save Bryce."

Chuck quickly ran out the door, followed by a stunned Casey and Sarah.

They found Bryce's body in the hallway sprawled out on the floor, in a pool of blood.

Chuck turned to Sarah, "We need a medical team here NOW!" He quickly ripped open Bryce's shirt where he saw the gunshot wound. With everything he had inside of him, Chuck concentrated on what he needed to do. The Intersect initiated as visions of medical procedures, the human anatomy, and various survival techniques downloaded into his brain.

Once the download was complete, Chuck turned to Sarah and Casey. "Sarah give me one of your knives. Casey I need a lighter, towels, alcohol, anything that can be used to clean the wounds. I also need an extension cord, lamp, or something with electrical juice." Chuck grabbed the knife that Sarah handed to him and the lighter Casey gave him. Casey was off looking for the stuff Chuck requested. Chuck quickly heated the blade to sterilize it.

Chuck knew he didn't have much time. He had to stop the bleeding and then try to restart Bryce's heart. His calculations told him he only had three minutes left before Bryce's brain would be useless. With Bryce's heart stopped, it gave him the opportunity to get the bullet out and cauterize the wound. He only had seconds as he began working on Bryce.

Sarah had already made the call to the CIA med team and was now kneeling next to Chuck. She was beyond amazed as she watched his hands go to work. She had never seen anything like this from Chuck.

Chuck just finished getting out the bullet when Casey came back with an extension cord and handed it to him. Chuck quickly cut the cord near the far end, splicing off the lead and ground wire. Chuck then quickly maneuvered the lead wire near the vein where the Intersect told him he needed to cauterize. He then turned to Casey, "Casey, plug your end into the outlet over there and count to three, then pull it out."

Casey looked at him like he was crazy but he did it anyway.

"Now Casey." Chuck held the wiring in place as the electricity surged through the copper tip of the exposed wire, cauterizing the wound instantly. "Okay, unplug."

Casey immediately unplugged the wire, staring in admiration as he watched Chuck work.

"Oh man please let this work." Chuck then placed the knife, flat over Bryce's heart. He then attached the open wires to the blade. Chuck quickly removed his boot and placed it over the blade. "Guys this has to be perfect. Sarah you do mouth to mouth, 2 breaths, then I do five compressions. Casey, after my five compressions you plug in the cord for two seconds then pull it out. Please make sure we are clear when you plug in the wire. We keep this routine up for two minutes. That is all Bryce has left." He motioned to Sarah to begin.

Sarah gave two quick breaths then he started his compressions counting out loud for everyone to stay on rhythm.

When Chuck got to five Casey plugged in the Cord and Chuck held down on the boot keeping the connection close to Bryce's heart, the rubber from the boot keeping Chuck from getting electrocuted. Bryce's body convulsed as the electricity surged through his body. Once Casey unplugged, Sarah started again then Chuck.

"Come on buddy. You're not leaving me now. Not after everything we talked about. I need you man." Chuck was practically yelling at Bryce as the team worked to save him.

Chuck checked his watch. Two minutes had passed and no sign of life. "Come on Bryce, come back."

Casey and Sarah both knew it was over. They were so proud of Chuck for doing this, for trying to save his friend, their friend, their partner.

"Honey, it's over, Bryce is gone." Sarah was saddened as she placed a hand on an exhausted Chuck.

Chuck just lowered his head as his emotions came over him. This was the first time someone so close to him had ever died. He was not taking it well at all. "DAMN IT! NO BRYCE!" Chuck lifted his fist and slammed it into Bryce's chest. He did it again as tears fell down his cheek.

"Chuck, please." Sarah was pleading with him. "He's gone." She couldn't control her emotions as she saw the pain Chuck was going through. She was sad of course for Bryce but she hurt even more for the man she loved trying to save him.

It was then the medical team arrived, a little too late as Chuck sat back against the far wall, sobbing as he held his face in his hands. Chuck felt helpless. "Why couldn't I do something sooner?"

Sarah was right by his side as the medical team was busy securing Bryce to a gurney. "Chuck sweetie, you did everything you could. I am so proud of you for trying to save him." She held him in her arms as the tears were flowing.

Casey sat down on the other side of Chuck. Placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Hey kid. You were incredible. You saved us all and damn well gave the best effort I had ever seen to save Bryce. You're a damn hero Chuck."

Chuck still had his head buried in Sarah's neck. He could not believe the great Bryce Larkin was dead, again. Not to mention, now he has to deal with Intersect 2.0. That's a whole other issue.

"Everything is going to be okay Chuck." Sarah did not know what else to say. She knew nothing would be the same from this point on. Her anger and disappointment at Chuck downloading another Intersect would have to come later. She would be here for him right now.

The three friends comforted each other as the medical team took Bryce's body away.

Chuck could not look at his fallen friend, it was too much to handle.

Unfortunately, by not looking, he never saw Bryce's chest began to rise and fall again as the Med Team wheeled him away...

* * *

**A/N (Updated): The next chapter will be dedicated to the memory of one of my most faithful readers who was taken from us way to soon. The next one is for you Nik!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the deal. ****I**** want to hear from you on the Bryce situation. ****I**** have no plans to make him a big part of this story but ****I**** did have some plans for something much later on. Of course Bryce will never come between Sarah and Chuck in any of my stories so don't ever worry about that. ****I**** would like to hear from you though on what you think concerning him in this story.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Way It Should Have Been

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to passionovermind, you will be missed. **

**Of all the episodes of all the series, even Mask and fake name, this one episode tore at my heart the most. It was pink slip. The Train station scene was an absolute joke and an abomination to the true characters of Chuck and Sarah. I love this show, but I will never forgive Fedak and crew for what they did to us on that day. I can honestly say, after watching this episode, I literally got sick. The Prague scene is the absolute worst scene ever and still to this day I can't watch it. So this is my version.**

**Thanks again to Gladius for his beta work  
**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Way it Should Have Been**

**{Early morning following upload of Intersect 2.0}**

Chuck and Sarah needed their beach setting for the coming conversation. It had been a rough past few hours and things needed to be discussed. The loss of Bryce was still weighing heavily upon Chuck. Even the built up anger he'd held for so long in regards to Bryce was outweighed by the events in the last few hours as they talked everything out. It just wasn't in Chuck's nature to be so hateful. He cared too much. And now, he had to come to terms with not only the loss of Bryce, but with the fact that he just uploaded Intersect 2.0 right after Sarah had told him she wanted the old one removed so badly. Yeah this was going to get interesting.

The original organization of the new Intersect Team was scrapped. Sarah and Casey were both in a holding pattern until Beckman could convince the powers that be otherwise. Chuck was ordered to head to an undisclosed location to begin Intersect 2.0 enhanced spy training. Casey and Sarah practically went ballistic upon hearing this. They pleaded with the General that it made more sense for Chuck to stay and train with them, but Beckman said this was out of her hands, at least for now. Chuck was more valuable now to the government than ever before. The upside was there was no way they would put Chuck in a bunker. Intersect 2.0 was meant for fieldwork. The downside was well Intersect 2.0 was meant for fieldwork.

Chuck was sitting on one of the blankets he had brought that was spread out over the sand. It was a cooler night than normal on the beach tonight. Sarah was sitting down next to him but she was garnering more personal space than she had for the past two years. He could tell she was not very happy. They both were sitting quietly overlooking the ocean as the stars glistened off the darkened water. It was so peaceful as the waves crashed on the sandy shore just a short distance in front of them.

"Chuck, first of all I want to tell you how proud I am of you. The selfish side of me is the one that's angry and it's something we'll work through. But I know the sacrifice you made to re-Intersect yourself and I know what you did to try and save Bryce. I'm so very proud of you." Sarah took a deep breath as she looked into the darkened night sky.

"Here comes the bad part right?" Chuck did not look over at her. He couldn't face her. He couldn't face the hurt that he had seen in her eyes since they had left castle.

"Yeah, here is the bad part. Chuck they are going to want to turn you into an unfeeling government killing machine. Sole purpose to answer their beckoning call. They will use you, abuse you, and throw you away when they are done. All for the greater good." Sarah was more determined than ever. "And I will be damned if I let them do that to the man I love."

"We will still be able to work together though right?" Chuck finally turned to her, a look of hope in his eyes. "I mean if you were going to lead Bryce's team that definitely means we can be together. Right?"

Sarah took a deep breath. She loved Chuck so much and she wanted to make sure she explained this the right way. It was no longer about them being together, that was long ago established; this was about Chuck changing into something that could destroy him. "Chuck, this isn't about us being together. You know we will always be together. The problem is the Intersect. When you had it removed, then it was Sarah and Chuck deciding what future to have. Now that _it_ is back and even more advanced than the previous Intersect. It is Sarah and Intersect 2.0 that have to decide. The Government is not going to let us just run off and get married, have a nice home with a white picket fence, and have kids running around. You're their property now."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. Sure this was probably the worst possible timing but he couldn't help it.

She looked at him and knew right away what he was thinking. She was scared to death for him and he probably completely ignored what she said except for the part about married and kids. "Chuck, really?"

"I'm sorry Sarah. I don't care about anything else but us, our future. The government is not going to change me." Chuck tried to kiss Sarah but she was having nothing to do with it.

"Chuck, don't kiss me right now please. I need to think clearly and if we start kissing, I won't be able to think. And stop with the damn smiling. You know sometimes that is just as effective on me." Sarah was warning him to stop.

Chuck deflated at that point. He knew now was not the time for being playful. "Fine Sarah. What we need to do now is analyze the entire situation okay? Figure out what our options are."

Sarah wanted to comfort Chuck. Hell she wanted to take him right on the beach. But this Chuck was the one she needed. The Chuck that used the natural gifts God had given him to figure things out. To put a plan together.

"Okay. We know I am more valuable to the government than ever before. They spent a lot of time and money on 2.0 so they are going to want to make sure it is working. Where before, our biggest concern was being thrown in a bunker; that will no longer be the case. However, now our biggest concern is they are going to expect me to do things that I am not used to. I might not ever be my own person again."

This time Sarah gave in as she ran her hand through his hair. "And honey I can't let that happen. I fought too hard to protect you from not only harm, but from losing yourself. I am not going to let anybody take you away from me and I don't mean just physically. "

"So for right now, they expect me to be trained to be _their_ version of Super Spy 2.0. That is the here and now. What do we do with what we are facing right now?" Chuck looked deep within her eyes for the answer. Physically Chuck may not need as much protecting now, but it was his heart and soul he was giving to Sarah to protect. He didn't upload the Intersect 2.0 to be something he was not. He did it to help people, not further the agenda of the CIA or NSA. It was who he was. If he thought for a second the Intersect could help his friends and family then he would re-upload a million times. What he was not expecting was to be used by the government as a killing machine. Even with all these thoughts in his head, he only cared about one. It was all up to Sarah on what to do next.

Sarah was saddened as she looked at his face. Her heart broke for what they had to do next. There was no other way though. "Chuck we have to run." She grabbed a hold of his hand as she saw the look of shock on his face. "I have been planning it ever since the Longshore incident over a year ago. I just need to nail down some last minute stuff and make sure everything is in order. It will probably take me two to three weeks without garnering attention."

Chuck bore no expression as he looked out over the ocean. "Are you sure this is what we should do? Think of everything we will be leaving behind." In the end Chuck knew he would do whatever Sarah felt was the right thing to do. He just wanted to make sure this was the right thing for her.

Sarah was biting her bottom lip. Of course she didn't want to run. For her it did not matter because she wasn't leaving anything behind. Chuck on the other hand was leaving everything. Damn him for complicating things by uploading the Intersect again. Always the hero. "Chuck for right now it is the only way I can see getting away from the claws of the government. Otherwise you will be a slave to them, never again able to be your own person."

Chuck lifted Sarah's hand up so he could kiss it. "I will do whatever you want Sarah." Chuck was a little dejected but he would do this for her.

"So go to your spy training, and then I will let you know where to meet. Then we will run. I love you Chuck." Sarah reached over to give him a kiss.

After breaking the tender kiss, Chuck looked deep into Sarah's eyes. "Sarah, I want to ask you a favor. I need you to do something for me before I leave tonight."

Sarah snuggled into him tighter. "Anything Chuck."

Chuck made sure the blanket was spread out on the beach. It was dark out and they were alone. He gently laid Sarah down on the blanket as he hovered over her, looking deep into her eyes. "I need you to always fight for us." Chuck slowly kissed her neck as he sensuously sucked on the part that always drove her insane. The taste of her salty skin was like an appetizer to a meal he had been starving for.

He heard her moan as he licked the spot on her neck and gave it another kiss, gently nibbling her soft skin as he pulled away. "I want you to always believe in us." He then slid his free hand around her waist band as he slowly removed her pants and under wear all in one motion as he made sure his hand stayed in contact with her skin the whole time. Her moans grew louder as he continued to kiss every part of her bare skin as he could tell her body was now his to have.

"I need you to always love me." Chuck now removed his pants as he positioned himself between her legs, kissing her taught stomach with his warm lips. He felt her tense as her hips bucked upward to invite him in. He was not ready yet as he worked his way up to her lips making sure to spend a little more time on her nipples as he made his way upwards.

Chuck was now kissing her lips as Sarah had enough as she aggressively attacked his own lips with a passion brought about by days of abstinence. Chuck pulled the blanket over top of them as he saw the goose bumps all over her body.

Sarah was completely helpless right now. No amount of spy training had ever prepared her for this. It was passion over mind now as Chuck was in control and she was completely submissive to him. To everyone else, Chuck always seem to be the shy one in the relationship, but when it came to making love, he was dominant and it actually drove her insane. She was so turned on when he took control that she couldn't do anything but sit back and enjoy the ride. Her mind went blank as he entered her. She could not help but grab tightly to him as it always felt like the first time with Chuck. It had been so long that Sarah could not help but scream in pleasure as she felt his length consume her.

Oh my God she feels so good, she was so warm Chuck could not help but think how great this was. He could care less that they were making love on a public beach. If someone happened to walk by, it wouldn't matter, it was just Sarah and him. This night, in their place would be something they would never forget. Chuck was not fully in the rhythm yet as he had one more thing to say. "Sarah, I love you. And the last thing that I need for you to do is please always trust me."

Maybe it was the memory of the moment that those words were spoken a couple years ago. Maybe it was how much their relationship had progressed; maybe it was the urgency of what was ahead. Whatever it was, those words touched Sarah to the core. She would do anything for this man and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop her. She had to give him something that showed him just how much she did trust him. "Chuck, I want you to know my real name is Samantha Lisa Burton."

Chuck actually paused in mid thrust, as he was not expecting this. If it was possible for Chuck to smile even more than he could, it was happening now. "Sam huh?"

"Oh my God please don't ever call me Sam. I hate that name." It was difficult for Sarah to speak as she was trying to let her body adjust to Chuck but she had to let him know how she hated the name Sam with a passion. It really creeped her out thinking of those jerks that used to make fun of her and call her that like she was a boy. "Please call me Samantha or Sammie, but never Sam."

"Sammie, I like that. You didn't have a brother named Dean did you?" Chuck was smiling.

Sarah used her legs to kick him in his butt which in itself was a testament to her flexibility.

Chuck got serious for a moment. "Thank you for sharing that." He looked at her, really looked at her. "But you will always be my Sarah." Then he kissed her with everything he had as they made love into the early morning light.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Train Station at Prague 3 weeks later}**

Chuck was driving over to the train station in Prague where he was to meet Sarah. Three weeks ago the decision to run away was so easy for him. Heck two weeks ago he felt the same way. But the way the government had been treating him. They actually treated him like a real spy. Sure the training was tough, but he was excelling at it. He knew without a doubt that the training Casey and Sarah had given him was what made him more effective now. He also made sure that his superiors knew this as well. Every chance he got he was always talking about how Agent Casey and Agent Walker had taught him this or that, had trained him on doing it this way. The instructors were so impressed that they had informed Chuck that he really didn't even need to be there.

It was such an amazing feeling these past three weeks. Maybe Sarah was wrong about the government. It was possible things could work out. He saw the opportunity to help so many people out there, not to mention making the world a better place for their family and their future. He was so conflicted right now about the decision to run. Not being able to spend time with Sarah had really caused him even more confusion. He had to make the right decision here; he had to do what was right.

**. . .**

This was it as he approached the train station in Prague. He saw her right away standing on the platform. In the last two years, Chuck had seen Sarah in so many different outfits, dressed up to play so many parts. Each one made her more beautiful than the last. She was always incredible and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What he saw now before him, just a few yards in front of him, to him seemed like the real Sarah Walker. Not the agent, not an act, just the real Sarah.

She turned to him as he continued walking towards her. It had been so long since they had seen each other and he could tell she wanted to run into his arms. This was it.

Sarah stopped breathing momentarily as she looked over and saw Chuck. Oh he looked so different and it had only been three weeks since they had seen each other. But oh my God, the night he left was… was the absolute best night of her life. It was probably stupid for them to do that right before they would not see each other but after what they did, over and over, she wouldn't change it for the world. She had to call upon every ounce of training not to run into his arms. She tried to slow her walk towards him but she couldn't help herself as she quickly met him in the middle of the platform.

"Here is your ticket and passport. Your name is Hector Caulderon." She had to get it together, she just could not help it being this close to him.

"Sarah wait." Chuck could see the nervousness in her eyes. He had to call upon every ounce of strength he had within him.

"There will be plenty of time to talk on the train. Right now we need to act fast. Trust me Chuck, it is all going to work out fine." Sarah was getting nervous as she saw the indecision in his eyes. She had to kiss him.

Chuck was taken aback by the kiss. Her lips were so warm and he had craved those lips every single minute of every single day. But he had to do what was right for their future.

"Uhh. That was not the kiss I was expecting." Sarah backed up slowly. She was saddened at his lack of response to her kiss.

Chuck saw the hurt in her eyes. He had to continue. "Sarah there is an entire facility here dedicated to turning me into Intersect 2.0. They don't want to turn me into a killing machine, they just want me to be a spy. I mean, me, having the chance to save lives, to make a difference out there." To provide for our family, Chuck thought to himself.

"It's not that simple. You don't know who you're working for. It's complicated, nothing is real." She reached for his hands. "This. This is simple, this is a real life."

Chuck looked at their hands.

"We have to go Chuck, this is it. Are you coming?" She saw in his eyes that he was struggling. She started losing it as her heart began to break.

Chuck grabbed hold of both her hands. In all his indecision about what would be the right thing to do for both their future, it never dawned on him that Sarah might think he wasn't coming with her. That was never the case. It was either they both stayed or they both left, he was just hoping she would consider staying as the best opportunity. "Of course I am coming with you Sarah. I would never leave you. We can just talk more on the train." He grabbed her tightly in his arms and kissed her deeply

They finally came up for air. "Don't you ever scare me like that… Hector." Stated Sarah.

"Don't worry, I won't. And yeah, about the name, we need to talk more about that when we get to our cabin." Chuck gave her a big smile and kissed her again. He took her hand and they both boarded the train. This would be a day they would never forget as they left everything they ever knew behind.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Room service." The waiter said as he knocked on Sarah and Chuck's door.

Chuck dressed in only a robe answered the door. "Thank you very much." Chuck then took the tray as a half naked Sarah dressed only in a skimpy night gown came around to help.

"Sir, would you like me to cut that for you?" Asked the waiter.

Sarah grabbed the knife. "I can do that. I am pretty good with knives." And then they shut the door.

The two lovers sat on their bed as they fed each other dinner. Chuck had never seen Sarah so happy, so giddy. "God I love you Sarah."

Sarah had to kiss him. He was so darn cute. "I love you my Super Nerd."

Chuck lay back in bed as he put the tray up. "Ok Sarah, we need to talk about something."

Sarah just gave a look. "Is this going to be one of… " Sarah put up both fingers in air quotes, "…those talks." She laughed as Chuck tried to tickle her.

"Will you stop goofing around? I swear Walker, if I didn't know you better; I would say you're actually enjoying yourself."

"I am about to enjoy myself some more." Sarah gave him an evil grin as she slid her hand underneath his robe.

"Fine, but afterward we talk, okay? Well, if we can that is."

**{* * *}**

Chuck was once again sitting at the top of the bed with his back propped up against the head board. He had tried to start this conversation for the last four hours but a certain blond was making it hard to concentrate. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you Sarah?" Chuck just narrowed his eyes as Sarah gave the innocent school girl look.

"Why whatever are you talking about Hector?"

Chuck gave her a frown. "Can you not call me that in bed? It's creepy."

Sarah could tell that may be a sore subject so she kissed him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Chuck. We can talk now."

"Now don't freak out but I have been doing some thinking. Well not since we been on the train, but while I was training in Prague. What if there was a way we could all be together, you, me, Casey and not have the government control me? Beckman already has been trying to bring us back together. Its evident to my instructors just how much you guys have helped in training me. We have already proven we make a great team. Also, my Dad is not pissed at me anymore for uploading the 2.0. We have actually stayed in contact since I told him" Chuck paused as he thought of just how amazing his dad was. Even in a secured Government facility, Orion was able to bypass security and contact his son. "Anyway, he wants to work with me on improving the 2.0. I think with Orion in our corner, and everything else, we could convince the government to reinstate our team and then we could all work together."

"Chuck couldn't you have brought this up before we got on the train?" Sarah was kidding with him.

"Well I wanted to say something at the station but you know how I get kind of moronic when I need to say something under emotional pressure. I figured instead of being an idiot and not giving you a better explanation, I would come with you and try to talk it out together."

Sarah hit him with a glare. "Chuck, if you left me at the train station it would have destroyed me. Now you got me upset."

Chuck tried to hold her close but she wouldn't acknowledge him. Of course she didn't move from her spot either. "Sarah, do you really think anyone could be that stupid to leave someone like you. I mean I couldn't fathom ever doing something like that. Not when all it would take is a few minutes to talk about things. I mean it's not like the train ride last forever. I already requested a two day leave just in case. It really wasn't that hard to think this through, especially not when it comes to the love of my life."

Sarah looked up into his eyes. "I am serious Chuck. By making this commitment whether we stay or go, I am all in. You mean everything to me Chuck; I wouldn't be here if that was not the case."

Chuck moved a stray blonde curl from her face as he could see the emotion in her eyes. "And that is why Sarah I would have never left you. No matter what we decide, we do it together. We have worked too hard at this relationship to throw it all away on some misunderstanding."

"Thank you… sweetheart." Sarah smiled as she reached up and kissed Chuck a little longer this time. She was letting him know this conversation would need to be wrapping up soon. There were other things that needed to be taken care of.

"I have already been putting in pretty much everyone's ear how effective we are as a team. It isn't me that had made the previous Intersect so effective, it was all of us. You, Casey, me, we are Team Intersect."

"You just have this all figured out don't you?" Teased Sarah.

"Well I had a lot of time to think about things. It's amazing how clear my mind is when I don't have your Goddess like body to stare at hours on end."

"Well your mind is about to be jumbled again," Sarah kissed him on the lips and smiled as she started kissing all the way down to his…

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Week later in Echo Park}**

Chuck had been removed from spy training a week later. General Beckman had decided, with some prompting from quite a few sources, that Chuck no longer needed the specialized Spy Training. His best opportunity to continue training would be with his old team. There was no denying how effective Team Bartowski was and now the higher ups wanted to see results in the field.

Chuck was in his room preparing to send some information to his Dad concerning some things he had noticed with the 2.0 flashing. It was then his phone rang with the song 'Wings of Change' from the Scorpions. Uh oh Chuck thought.

He cautiously walked to the bathroom and reached under the sink for the 'other' phone. He dialed the number he was never expecting to dial so soon.

"Chuck secure"

"Beckman secure. Chuck, first I want to thank you so much for those backstage passes to the Scorpions concert. Roan made sure I specifically thanked you. I still don't know where you found them they'd been sold out for months now."

"No problem General I am just glad you enjoyed it."

The General then became very serious. "Chuck I need to tell you something beyond classified."

Chuck could hear a change in the General. "I understand General."

"Some things are happening here in Washington. I cannot say exactly what, but I do not trust some of the leaders in charge of the CIA and NSA. I want you to keep an eye out for anything you might find strange. Or stranger than usual. I have a feeling from your reports of the Ring that its vast resources may have already infiltrated the government. I will watch myself on this end, but you need to keep a close eye out for your team."

"I will do that. Thank you for warning me." Chuck did not like the sound of that. He would have to inform the team that they all needed to be very careful.

"Okay Chuck. I will contact you in five minutes on normal channels just to make the reformation of Team Intersect official."

"Okay General. Talk to you in a few." Chuck disconnected the phone and went back to his room where he awaited the 'official' conference with the General.

**. . .**

Moments later, his TV came to life.

"Agent Bartowski. The government has made the decision to reform the original Team Intersect. There is no denying the results that you three were able to achieve and it is evident that the relationship that the team has is more of a strength than a weakness as we once originally thought. We have also determined that control of the Intersect 2.0 will be left completely up to the team under the guidance of Orion." Beckman tried to hold back a smile as she saw the stunned look on Chuck's face. "I've informed Agent Walker and Colonel Casey about the reforming of the team, so I am sure you will be hearing from them soon. The government is also sending you on a weekend getaway of your choice. Agent Walker has already been notified of this so enjoy your time. Beckman out."

Chuck had to sit down as relief flooded over him. Everything he had worked so hard for was finally coming through for him. The plan that he put together had finally paid off. There was of course one thing remaining, but he did not want to rush anything. He wanted to wait for the right time. And as if on cue, his phone rang and it was Sarah.

"Well hello Chuck. How are you?"

Sarah definitely sounding happy. "Uh, actually Sarah, I am doing great."

"I bet you are. Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I really think it should be in person though. Wouldn't want you to, you know, get the wrong impression."

She was flirting now; he could hear it in her voice. "Well Miss Walker, where would you like to meet?"

"I am already on my way to pick you up. And Chuck, you are going to need a few days off of work. I have already let Ellie know you will be away and Casey is handling things for the team."

Chuck's eyes were wide and it was suddenly becoming hard to swallow. "Uh Sarah, what kind of clothes should I pack?"

"Oh Chuck, you won't need many clothes. I have everything ready, now all I need is my boyfriend."

"Oh. Is he coming to? I thought it was just us." Chuck was smiling.

"Oh you are going to get it Mr. Bartowski. By the way, I thought you would like to make a quick stop back at my hotel before we left. I know you haven't played Tron since before you left so I figured you might want to play a little."

"I love you Sarah!" Oh man life was good.

"I love you too Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will be pure fluff. **


	21. Chapter 21  House Warming

**A/N: ****Nothing big going on here just a break from the spy life to have a little fluff.**

**Thanks as always to Gladius for keeping me on track.**

**As always I don't own Chuck or any of the other things mentioned in this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - House Warming**

Chuck was sitting next to Sarah in her Porsche on their way to the surprise vacation location that Sarah still had not told him about. She had held onto his hand almost since the moment they had gotten into the car. He was actually surprised they had actually made it out of her hotel room. Chuck smiled thinking about how he had not actually played Tron in a long while. Every time he has been to Sarah's apartment, his hands had been preoccupied with much more important tasks. Although, he may not have been playing the game, the game had definitely gotten plenty of use.

Chuck leaned his head back and just stared out the front windshield as he felt the air rush by. He had never truly felt so comfortable, so happy. Sarah's hand in his, her warm, soft thumb rubbing his hand was such a simple gesture, but it was as if he felt all the love from her.

"What are you thinking about Chuck?" Sarah looked over at him her beautiful smile that just lit her entire face like a burst of sunshine.

He slowly turned his head towards her taking in her beauty. He was so relaxed he could not understand how in their world, this moment could be real. "Just thinking what it would have been like if just one event didn't go our way."

She was confused, "What do you mean Chuck?" She brought up his hand to her mouth so that she could place a reaffirming kiss on it.

Chuck took in a deep breath as he just drank in this moment. "I mean what if I would have decided to break up our cover relationship for real after the suburbs? What if you would have left with Bryce that first time?" Chuck suddenly looked somber. "What if I would have left you at that train station in Prague? It just scares me to think this moment, at this exact time could have never happened, or happened much later. I just can't imagine us not together like this."

She let his hand go, as she cupped the back of his head and ran her fingers through his dark brown curls. "But we are together now and I never want to go back to what it was like before. Come over here." Sarah pulled him to her so she could give him a quick kiss.

Chuck held the kiss probably longer than he should have considering the speed at which they were traveling. Of course there was nothing the great Sarah Walker could not do. Apparently driving while making out was something she was skilled at too.

They broke the kiss as Sarah looked back to the road, her heart was so full right now. She glanced back over at Chuck as their eyes met once again. They didn't say anything as words were not needed. They both knew how much they meant to each other, and they both knew what they wanted most in life… each other.

Chuck gave her another quick kiss then settled back into his seat. "Soooo. Where are we going Sarah? This drive is starting to look awful familiar." They had only been traveling north for about thirty minutes but Chuck had a very strange feeling that he knew where they were going. He couldn't deny his excitement.

"Some place that is long overdue for us to visit…" Sarah grabbed his hand and kissed it again. "It's something I should have done months ago."

Chuck just leaned his head back as his heart was filled with such warmth. They were going home.

**{* * *}**

Sarah pulled into the cul de sac minutes later, and pulled up to their house in the suburbs. She could not hide her excitement as she quickly got out of the car and walked over to Chuck, wrapping her arm in his. "We're home Chuck." She gave him the biggest smile as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sarah, you do know there is no furniture in there right?"

"I know, I figured we can run to IKEA and maybe Best Buy." Sarah noticed Chuck really perk up when he heard Best Buy. "I figured a bed first; hopefully we could have it delivered today. Then a TV and sofa. We can also stop by Large Mart to pick up kitchen and bathroom supplies and any other items we might need."

Chuck was amazed at how excited Sarah was. He had never taken her for the shopping type but she was so giddy as she mentioned what they would need. Chuck then had a worried thought, "Sarah, is this going to be off-grid?"

Sarah was expecting this as she stopped to face Chuck. "Only for now Chuck. I still have the credit cards and ID's from before when we were going to run in Prague, so we will just use those to purchase the items we need. Even if everything is fine with the government, it's going to be important that we have our own little safe house, so to speak."

That actually made sense Chuck thought as they walked to the front door. Taking out his key to unlock the door he glanced over to Sarah. He had already given Sarah a key after all, she was now helping with the payments and said she would cover the furniture. Chuck opened the door and gently placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder as she was about to go in. "Sarah, can I carry you over the threshold? I mean I know it is usually for married couples but it just seems right, being our first time in our house as a real couple."

Sarah was not used to traditions, but she had never considered this specific tradition. She had been trained in how to act if ever a mission required deep undercover. She never allowed anyone to carry her around, it just was not something she stood for. Willingly losing control wasn't allowed, well at least not until she met Chuck. But looking at the man of her dreams, she could not help herself as she allowed Chuck to lift her in his arms.

She could not get over how fit Chuck was now. She had finally whipped the skinny nerd into shape although if she was honest with herself, the skinny nerd is what she loved most. She was still very, very turned on by his physique now and being in his arms just felt like the most natural thing. "Now don't bang my head against the door or anything."

Chuck gave a fake pout. "Hey, are you saying I'm not coordinated? Maybe I should just drop you right here."

Sarah smacked Chuck on the chest. "You better not, my butt is still hurting from what you did to me on that damn Tron game… again. Which by the way Chuck, when I got that for you, I expected a different use for it than what you have been using it for."

If Chuck could ever get any redder, it would have happened now. For whatever reason, to him it seemed like suddenly every noise in the neighborhood had ceased just so they could all hear Sarah's comment. "Would you mind keeping it down? We don't want our neighbors to get the wrong idea."

Sarah just laughed as Chuck brought her through the door. "I hate to tell you this Chuck, but have you looked around. We don't exactly have a plethora of neighbors."

"Well at least those spy skills are finally paying off genius. What would I do without you?" Chuck was teasing her as he faked dropping her. Strangely though, she had still not let go of him even though they were safely in the house.

"Well you will never find out will you? You're stuck with me for the long haul Bartowski." Sarah got real serious as she looked into Chuck's eyes. "I love you Chuck."

Chuck could see the desire in her eyes as he took a deep breath. "I love you too Sarah. I think we need to go find a bed. And quick."

**{* * *}**

* * *

After renting a truck for a few hours and after much sweat and hard work, unloading the never ending supply of groceries, supplies, furniture, and anything they could think of, Chuck was finally ready to relax. It was getting late in the afternoon and the furniture delivery, the bed and sofa would be arriving shortly. Chuck laughed thinking of just how persuasive Sarah could be. They originally were not going to be able to deliver the furniture for a couple days, but Sarah talked them into delivering it the same day. When that woman wanted something, nothing stood in her way. And apparently she really wanted that bed.

Chuck smiled thinking about the argument they had about the bed. Chuck wanted a king size bed because he was used to having space and even though Sarah's sleeping spot was now securely in his arms, he still thought a big bed would be more comfortable. Sarah didn't see it that way. She wanted a double bed which left very little room for escape. She told him that way she was guaranteed to be in his arms. They finally settled on a queen size after much negotiation and demands.

He did get to pick out the 55 inch LED 3D flat screen and he had a say in the couch. At least he had that to be proud of.

They also had agreed on some outdoor furniture which right now, was the only thing they had to sit on until the delivery people came. They had one oversized padded lounge chair, a table, and two other chairs. The oversized lounge chair, in their backyard, was where Sarah and Chuck were relaxing. They had already returned their rental truck so Chuck knew he was safe from anymore hard labor because not too much could fit in Sarah's Porsche.

"Chuck, I want a Jacuzzi." Sarah was lying right next to Chuck, snuggled up next to him after enjoying their lunch. "Eventually I would like to have a pool back here, but I think a Jacuzzi would be good for now."

Chuck thought about the many things they could do in a Jacuzzi. He had to shift a little bit because it suddenly got so much warmer.

Sarah could see the change in his mannerisms and she had to kiss him. "Yeah. We are definitely getting a Jacuzzi." In a move that can only come from years of martial arts and gymnastics training, Sarah was suddenly on top of Chuck, straddling him.

It still amazed Chuck how she could go from one position to the next within the blink of an eye. He was definitely not complaining though. "When was that bed going to arrive?"

Sarah slowly lifted off her shirt, revealing her pink satin bra. "I've waited long enough. Time to initiate this chair first."

Chuck was having a hard time concentrating as Sarah began to grind sensuously against him. Thank goodness for the privacy fence he thought although he was still a bit nervous about doing _it_ outside. "You know Sarah, I'm a little uncomfortable about doing this out here."

Sarah removed her bra and she could see Chuck completely lose focus on what he was saying. "Well there is a very big part of you that is very comfortable out here."

Hey, who was he to object when she put it like that?

**{* * *}**

* * *

The furniture finally arrived a couple hours later, just as they were finishing up outside. Luckily the delivery men took care of setting the furniture up. Chuck realized very quickly that although they were a great team fighting the bad guys, working together to set up a TV was not their brightest moment together. It seemed Sarah did not like the fact that Chuck might not actually need her help in setting up the electronics in their new home.

"Sarah, I told you the DVI cable is what we need to connect to the receiver, not the red, yellow, and white one.

"Just shut up. I know what I'm doing. This is what the directions say." Sarah just ignored Chuck.

Chuck wanted to bang his head against the wall. It's not like he wasn't experienced in this kind of install. He took a deep breath. "Sarah, darling, sweetheart. You are looking at the directions for setting up the AV output. If you use your lovely fingers to turn the page, you will see the High Def set up which is what we're wanting."

Sarah just threw the directions at him, she did not like his condescending attitude. "Fine, you think you're so smart, do it yourself. But don't come crawling to me when it doesn't work." Sarah just threw the red, white, and yellow wires on the floor and stormed out to the porch.

Chuck quickly finished up the setup as he realized it just was not the same without Sarah with him. He knew he overreacted and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He went to the kitchen and got some cold drinks and their sandwiches. Luckily, Sarah had already turned on the utilities a few days before they came, so there was plenty of ice and the fridge was nice and cold.

He tentatively walked out to the porch where he saw Sarah sitting on the lounge chair, arms folded tightly against her chest. Chuck had never seen her pout so he was not sure exactly what it might look like, but it was definitely close to a pout that was on her face now. He handed her a drink. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I do appreciate your help it's just that electronics is my kung fu. I'm just not used to having such a beautiful partner helping me. Forgive me?" He stood there with his puppy dog eyes.

Sarah just ignored him.

"Uh oh. I feel a song coming on…" he could see Sarah give a slight smile.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

Sarah just shook her head. "Oh my God you are such the nerd. What did I get myself into?"

"Hopefully something really good." Chuck was trying to be funny but suddenly Sarah looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"No. It's something great." She then smiled as she scooted over so Chuck could sit down with her.

It was shortly after that, they had some great makeup sex. Life was good he thought.

**. . .**

It was around 8:30 p.m. and Chuck had just made some popcorn. Sarah had gotten their drinks and was already on the couch waiting for Chuck. She had picked out one of her favorite movies, Star Wars V Empire Strikes Back. Sarah really liked the Han and Lei scenes. They would watch this, and then they would watch Serenity. She really loved the movie although it saddened her because of the ending. She still had a big problem with River Tam. Jealous wasn't really it although it was obvious River was Chuck's favorite. She didn't know what he saw in her. Sarah could kick her ass any day of the week.

"So we're watching Star Wars first I see." Chuck sat down next to her and lifted his arm so she could snuggle in closely to him.

Sarah felt so right in his arms and she just loved being here.

It was minutes later, Sarah was playfully feeding Chuck some popcorn when she noticed Chuck suddenly became still. "Chuck, what is wrong? We can watch Serenity first if you want."

Chuck was just caught up in the emotion of this moment. He was having a hard time speaking right now.

Sarah sat up, grabbing a hold of his free hand. "Chuck, tell me now. What's wrong?"

"It's just this. Right here, right now. That is all I wanted back when I asked you to go with me to the cul de sac. I just wanted this."

Her heart was breaking as she thought back to that dreadful day. The day she had to break his heart. "Chuck you know I would never lie to you, well at least not now. So I need you to absolutely believe me when I say this. I'm not saying it because of where we're at now in our relationship, I'm saying this because it's the absolute truth." She slid up right next to him. She had to make sure she had his attention. "What we did today, out on the porch, shopping, everything. THAT is what I wanted that night you asked me. I wanted to come back here with you and show you just how much I loved you. But they took that chance away from me and instead of taking my anger and frustration out on the government. I took it out on you. I'm sorry Chuck. I wanted this so bad that night as well."

Chuck felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was not like it mattered a whole lot in the grand scheme of things. After all, what he and Sarah had now would never be lost. Even so, it still was a bad memory and hearing her admission, just made him so very happy. "Thank you so much Sarah. I really needed to hear that."

Sarah leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Making sure he knew that she loved him. She broke off the kiss minutes later and continued to rest her forehead against his. "I love you Chuck. I have for so long it's scary. I'm a different person now and I don't ever want to go back to the way it was, or to even think about it really. What we have right now is our future, and I swear to you that I'll never leave you. I'll never stop loving you."

Chuck started to get a big goofy grin on his face.

Sarah pulled back and gave him the look. "What?" she asked.

"Well if you're never leaving me, and I'm never leaving you, I mean I guess we will be together forever then, right?"

Sarah's heart started beating a little faster. Oh man she had to school her expression of what she really felt, how much she really wanted that. She forced herself to joke around, "Wow, putting up with you forever? I might need a special award or something for that?"

Chuck was fidgeting. "Your reward will be helping me implement my sinister plan to take over the world."

"Supreme Commander Sarah and Chuck Bartowski, here to rule the world." Sarah gave her best Emperor voice from Star Wars.

Chuck just smiled from ear to ear. "I like the sound of that."

So do I Sarah thought, and she wasn't talking about the rule the world part.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck was feeling the warmth of the sun coming in through the upstairs bedroom window. It felt so good against his skin. He felt so refreshed after a wonderful night's sleep. He smiled, as his eyes were still shut thinking about the initiation of their new bed last night. Chuck had to admit, most of the love making before had a lot more to do with lust and desire and pent up sexual frustration for months of being near each other, but last night was different. There was nothing uncontrolled or lust filled. It was truly what Chuck thought the words 'make love' really meant. Sarah and he had connected on a much higher level last night and he could not stop feeling absolutely wonderful.

Chuck reached down to his side expecting to find Sarah in her natural position. All he felt was air. He quickly opened his eyes as he felt around the bed. No Sarah. He smiled as he lay back in the comfortable bed. He realized suddenly that he hadn't a care in the world. Chuck thought of what it would've have been like not even two months ago. He could picture himself waking up in a terrified state of worry at not finding Sarah next to him. He could see himself worried that she had left, chosen the greater good, had enough, etc… Not now though. Sarah had more than proven how much she loved him and he would never ever doubt it again. He had done enough of that earlier in their relationship to last a lifetime.

Getting up Chuck proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen. He instantly smelled breakfast cooking and his heart started beating faster. He came around the corner to the kitchen and stopped as he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sarah was standing in her satin negligee in front of the stove, cooking breakfast.

Chuck leaned up against the wall as it took all he had to control his emotions. It felt like he had stepped back in time to one of the greatest moment of his life before his plan. He couldn't help smiling as he saw Sarah so involved with her cooking. She seemed like a completely different person and he really, really liked it.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw her boyfriend standing there. She had been so involved in wanting to do this for Chuck that she hadn't notice him come in. Okay, maybe she did noticed but the real girl in her didn't notice. She knew what this meant to him and she mouthed, "I love you". She turned back around as she continued her cooking. She knew what was coming next and it was something she was praying to happen sooner than later.

Sure enough, her heart skipped a beat as Chuck's strong arms wrapped around her. He was kissing the side of her neck and it was this moment that she knew what heaven must be like. "Mmmm, that feels so nice." Sarah just leaned back into him allowing full access to her neck which Chuck took advantage of.

Chuck's hands started roaming to places that were not going to allow her to cook him the breakfast she wanted to. She was having a hard time focusing as Chuck's hands were now gently massaging her breasts. She couldn't help it as she seductively grinded against him. She could feel him rising to the occasion and she was lost in the feeling of him against her. Then it was gone.

Chuck went to one of the bar stools they recently purchased and sat down. "What's for breakfast?" He was like a kid in the candy store.

Sarah had to take a second to regroup. Did that just really happen? Did her man give up sex right here in the kitchen for her cooking? She didn't know whether she should beat him over the head with the frying pan or cry in his arms. She just smiled as she thought he will never realize how wonderful he just made her feel. Yeah she was crazy, but as much as cooking meant to her, and Chuck just showed how much it meant to him, she honestly didn't think she could love him more than she did right now. "Well I thought you were going to have your dessert first, but apparently, bacon, eggs, and French toast will do."

Chuck rubbed his hands together as his mouth started watering. "Man you're the best wife ever." Chuck was so lost in the moment that he never realized what he said; it just came out, almost as if he was back at that day three months ago in this very house.

Sarah could have freaked out; she could've run for the hills, could've even faked a Beckman phone call. Not now though. She knew that Chuck was caught up in the moment and what the hell, so was she. She loved hearing that from Chuck. Maybe they weren't ready, who knows. But why the hell couldn't they feel like they were married? Why should they have to follow some stupid guidebook to how to have a relationship? She never wanted to hold anything back from Chuck and she never wanted anything awkward to come between them. If they wanted to discuss marriage, then by god they would do it. If they even wanted to talk about kids, then they would tell each other how they felt. Holding back feelings only seemed to screw things up. She would be damned if she was going to fail at something as stupid as communication with the man she loved.

Sarah brought over the pan and scooped out the eggs and bacon on his plate. Then she got him the French toast and syrup. "Don't use all the syrup Chuck, might need some for later."

Chuck froze in mid poor. Did he just hear that correctly? "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Sarah thought to herself, yeah you did when you called me your wife. But she played it off, "Well no, you haven't."

Chuck pulled Sarah onto his lap where she sat comfortably wrapping her arms around her man. "Sarah Walker, you are the greatest cook ever." He looked around as if Ellie surveillance was present, "Don't tell Ellie I said that. And I love you more than anything on this earth. Well maybe not more than these eggs, but you get the picture."

Sarah playfully slapped his chest as she started kissing his neck. "Are you saying you only love me for my cooking?" Sarah gave him her fake hurtful look.

"Well you know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Chuck was smiling as he stuffed another fork full of eggs in his mouth. Apparently he had quickly mastered the skill of holding a beautiful leggy Valkrie in his lap while eating his food because he continued as if he didn't have a beautiful blond sitting on his lap.

Sarah shifted slightly. "So, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach huh?" Sarah was giving Chuck the look.

Chuck froze as his fork was agonizingly inches from his mouth.

Sarah reached her hand down into Chuck's lap. "I was thinking a way to your heart starts a little lower than your stomach." She kissed him as she grabbed a hold of her favorite asset.

"Waiter… Check please." Chuck yelped as it was apparent, Sarah was now taking matters into her own hands.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Regrettably, it was their last night before they had to go back. Their vacation in their home had been nothing short of amazing. Sarah had never been happier than she was now and Chuck, well Chuck was just on cloud nine. Unfortunately, the spy world would be hitting them smack in the face tomorrow.

The two lovers were lying in bed as the midnight hour quickly approached. Sarah was in her favorite position with her head secured in Chuck's arm and her hand rubbing his chest. "I don't want to leave here Chuck."

Wow, did she just read his mind or what. "I don't either Sarah."

Sarah sat up quickly. "Let's just stay then. I mean we've already established our covers and Beckman thinks we vacationed in Hawaii or something. No one even suspects this place. We could change our appearances and just live our lives here, the way it should be."

Chuck took a deep breath. Sarah didn't know how close he was to agreeing with her. "Sarah we can't. We already went over this on the train in Prague."

Sarah laid her head back down. "But Chuck, this is what I want. This is who I want to be. I don't want to be Agent Walker." Sarah turned her head a bit as she whispered. "I want to be Sarah… I want to be your Sarah."

"I want that too. But how long do you think that would last? They're bound to find us. And it's not just the government we would run from. This Ring organization is out there too. And guess what, when they find us, it's back to Agent Walker."

He was right but she had never felt this way before. She knew she was home when she was with Chuck. She realized that months ago. But actually being in a home, home with Chuck was just something she never fathomed. This was every wonderful dream she ever had and she would not give that up so easily. "Chuck I am not going back to the way it was. I can't. People may think my job is important to me, but I would give that up in a heartbeat. This." Sarah gestured to the house around them. "This is what I want and I will not give it up."

Chuck reached down and kissed her forehead. He had to smile thinking should this conversation be reversed. "What about this Sarah. We keep this place off grid for now like we talked about. But we promise ourselves that we will spend at least a weekend a month here, together. No spy stuff."

"No damn it. I can't live like that. One weekend a month, are you kidding me Chuck? This is our house and I will be damned if I am letting anyone keep us from coming here anytime we damn well feel like it."

Chuck could feel her tensing. Apparently this was not open for debate. "Okay fine. You win on that part. But we have to be smart about this. We can't just live here or else it isn't off-grid. Plus, I am not sure Beckman would go for something so far away from Castle. Forty-five minutes is probably pushing the boundaries."

Sarah did not like where this conversation was going. Because of her duty and loyalty to the Government and even in some ways her own father, Sarah rarely ever got what she wanted. She was not going to give up what she had now for anyone, especially not the Government. She would not give up spending time with Chuck in their home. It was not in the cards and the government and the whoever else would stand in her way could all go to hell.

"Okay, don't freak out. But what about if you move in with me?" Chuck braced himself for anything. When he didn't get a response he continued. "Ellie and Devon are moving out anyway, and you and I could be roomies. I mean you could take Ellie and Devon's room and I would just keep… Ow damn it, that hurt."

"Well then stop being stupid." Sarah was not in the mood and she would slug him again if he said something stupid.

"Fine. We can turn Ellie and Devon's room into a workout room for you and you could stay with me in my room."

"First of all Chuck, we are getting a new bed in your room. I have already burnt the sheets from that day but I am not going to be, be with you in the same bed as that Jill slut was. Secondly, you would really make the spare bedroom into a workout room for me?" Sarah did a complete 180 as she seductively kissed Chuck on the chest.

Chuck's eyes shot wide open as he saw the change in Sarah. "Of course. I figured instead of beating the crap out of me all the time, you needed some way to blow off steam."

Sarah now maneuvered on top of Chuck as she continued her sensual kisses. "You know there are other ways to _blow_ off steam."

"Just trying to pace myself Miss Walker. I haven't survived this long so that I could die from sexual exhaustion at the hands of Sarah Walker. Although, now that I think about it. It really wouldn't be such a bad way to go."

Sarah could not believe how sexy her nerd was. "Well you better make sure your will is filled out. And by the way Chuck, the things I do to you tonight in this room, will only ever happen in this house. So you might want to reconsider how many times you want to visit."

Chuck started freaking out. "Are you saying the only place we will ever have sex is in this house? Shoot, we're staying then."

Sarah just gave him her look. "Chuck, I am strong, but not that strong. Oh we will be having lots of sex. But tonight, I am going to do something to you that you will never forget. And THAT, will only be done in this house" That was the last thing she said as she made sure Chuck would never forget this night.

Oh she is good Chuck thought. Oh damn she is really good.


	22. Chapter 22  Dancing To Your Own Rythm

**A/N: First off I've got to apologize. ****I**** really don't even know how to explain it but ****I'm going through a real down time in my Chuck writing. I know it's not fair but the spark that I always seemed to have when it came to writing about my favorite show seems to be dissipating. Maybe I'm subconsciously preparing myself for the end, maybe it's something else. Whatever it is though I apologize.**

**This chapter has not been officially beta'd but I just felt I was losing touch with everyone out there and I just wanted to feel that inspiration again and quickly. Thank you Coreymon for pm'ing me. It reminded me that I still have some fan's out there that actually like to read my stuff.**

**Hopefully no one will be to disappointed with this chapter. I wish it could be better but I just wanted to get something out there.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Dancing To Your Own Rhythm**

Chuck was sitting at his Computer in his room, finishing up some things he was working on with Carina and catching up on missed emails. Sarah was in the kitchen cooking dinner and this gave Chuck a few minutes to finish up on his computer. He smiled thinking about how comfortable Sarah was now that they lived together. He remembered at one time thinking that she might want some privacy, being a spy and all. But that was the farthest thing from what she wanted. She was like a different person when they were in their apartment together. Chuck paused in thought as nervousness crept upon him.

He couldn't help the thoughts in his head. If he had to put a word to the way Sarah acted around their apartment, it was… well it was motherly. Okay maybe motherly was not the best choice of words, but it was definitely different. It had nothing to do with kids or even the thought of what it would be like to have kids, it was something different. Where when they first met, she protected him but there was still this separation between protecting and actual caring.

Now it was different. Sarah still protected him but now it went beyond that to now they both cared for each other. Where little things in the past might not have meant anything; now it was like everything they did together, everything that was theirs together, just meant so much more. Sarah acted so natural in this environment, and it caused Chuck to think of what it would be like if they took the next step in their relationship.

He knew they were never going to leave each other. In actuality, he had no doubt that if he asked Sarah to marry him that she would. Quite a long way from that day where he originally put his plan into motion. But were they ready for that step? Was it to soon? Would it be fair to them especially after the upload of the Intersect 2.0? Not to mention, even if the time was right, how should he do it?

Chuck knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sarah deserved something special. A proposal was important to him, and he did not want to cheapen it by not putting thought and effort into it. He had a proposal plan from before but he burned it when Jill broke his heart. After the first six months of being with Sarah, he actually thought about bringing it back. Of course the spy life and certain events had caused him to keep putting it off, but maybe now was the time to seriously put together a proposal plan like no other.

Either way though, no matter what he did, he had to make it special because Sarah meant more to him than anything ever had.

Chuck leaned back as he smiled looking at the Tron Poster. Yeah his plan had finally worked and this was just the last step. He couldn't help but feel so relieved at the thought of asking Sarah to marry him. He was nervous only in the fact that he wanted it to be perfect. How great was that? Chuck thought to himself at the fact their relationship was so strong that these things, things like getting married would not cause any unnecessary angst…

"Hey handsome, what are you thinking about?" Sarah came into the bedroom and leaned down to kiss the top of Chuck's forehead. She smiled seeing the look on his face. "Chuck?"

Chuck let out a brief laugh. "Just thinking about our future. Thinking about how lucky I am to have you in it."

Sarah leaned over to wrap her arms around him, placing her chin on his shoulder. "I've never been happier Chuck. This is perfect and I love you."

"Love you to." Chuck turned to kiss the side of her face. "So tell me beautiful, what's for dinner tonight?"

Sarah stood up and put on her best Martha Stuart impersonation. "Tonight we're having meatloaf with corn on the cob and mashed potatoes."

Chuck stomach instinctively started grumbling at the sound of that. "You know Sarah, you keep up this cooking and I'm going to be one overweight Intersect." Chuck was patting his rock hard stomach.

Sarah was heading back to the kitchen but stopped at the door to their room. "Don't worry Charles. You will be burning a lot of calories after dinner."

Chuck just smiled as he gave her the eyebrow dance. "Oh am I looking forward to it."

Sarah laughed at what he was thinking. "Yep, we're going for the big ten mile run tonight don't forget." She then headed back to the kitchen.

Chuck nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh you are so going to get it." Yelled Chuck as he smiled thinking about the fast one she pulled on him.

"Counting on it babe." Chuck heard Sarah yell from the kitchen. He had to admit, in a way he was looking forward to the run tonight. They had been training for this and besides the little hiccup with the whole Intersect 2.0 being uploaded, they had been running together pretty consistently. It was something that they both enjoyed and it was a way to just... well to just get away.

Chuck finished up some things on the computer and then headed out to the kitchen for dinner. Well not exactly for dinner. There was something else out there he couldn't wait to eat.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Morning at Castle}**

"Colonel Casey and Agent Bartowski, you are being sent to Milan for the annual Wep Con event. We believe there is a possible person of interest trying to sell a very dangerous Intersect device. Chuck and Casey you two will go undercover as weapons buyers to try to find this person of interest."

Chuck actually thought Casey was going to jump out of his seat at the mention of Wep Con, the annual convention for everything to do with weaponry. He smiled as he looked over at the big guy and the look of excitement on his face. Well as much excitement as the hardened agent could show.

"Excuse me General. But what will my role in this be?" Sarah questioned the general.

"Sorry Sarah, but you will be needed back in at Langley for re-certification."

Chuck quickly looked to Sarah and saw the slight hurt in her eyes at the General's dismissive tone. He knew how much Sarah loved Milan. She had told him numerous times how she loved the fashion shows and just the glamorous atmosphere of the city. This fact, and not to mention, he didn't want to leave without her, he decided to speak to the General. "General, ma'am. If you don't mind, I have some very legitimate intel that one of our close friends, DEA agent Carina Miller, is actually conducting a high stakes mission in Milan. Might it be a good idea for Agent Walker to accompany Casey and I to Milan to see if she can help? Agent Walker is definitely a vital member of my… our team and Agent Miller could probably use some help herself. Also, I think it would be beneficial for me to accompany Agent Walker for her re-certification. If I am ever to be the best, then I need to see how the best does it. And there is no better than Agent Walker."

Besides the fact that she wanted to know how Chuck knew this information concerning Carina, even so, Sarah wanted to do him right there on the table. To hear him speak up for her and to find a way for her to come with them, just made her love him even more. Oh he'll not regret this she thought with a small mental grin she kept off her face.

"I see your point on both accounts Chuck. The DEA has been complaining about the lack of support from both the NSA and CIA for some of our overseas ventures. This could be a huge step towards repairing the fragile relationship between our agencies." The team could tell Beckman was very proud of Chuck for suggesting this. "Good job Chuck on your quick thinking on this and your analysis of mission objectives. Your recommendation is very much appreciated and I will contact the DEA to let them know. I will also set up a new re-certification time for Agent Walker so that you may attend also. I will send you the details when we get them. Have a good trip Team." Beckman disconnected.

"I'm going to go pack. See you in a couple hours." Casey was already out the door, his excitement clearly evident on his face.

That left Sarah and Chuck in the room alone, silence their only companion. Sarah just stared at Chuck with undisguised longing in her eyes as she got up from her seat and walked over to Chuck. "Mind if I sit here?" Sarah pointed to his lap.

Of course he never had a chance to answer as she straddled him, interlacing her fingers behind his head. She kissed him tenderly before she began to speak. "Do you even know how much I love you? How very blessed I am to have you in my life?"

Chuck could not help but feel Sarah's true emotions as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Sarah, even though I'm selfish in the fact I want you with me every second of every day. You need to know that this wasn't just about that. You're the best at what you do. I have so much respect for all your accomplishments and how successful you are in, well in everything. I know this sounds sappy, but I meant it before when I said you're like a hero to me Sarah. The world needs you, and I don't ever want to hold you back from what you were born to do."

Sarah could once again feel the tears coming on. She would not cry, but the lump in her throat and the warmth in her heart was overwhelming right now. Sarah could see the pure admiration for her in Chuck's eyes and it was the most incredible thing. He was wrong though in his statement. "Chuck, thank you so much for saying that. You don't know how special you make me feel." She paused to kiss him. "But if I can be completely honest, I don't care about what the world needs. I only care about what you need. You're the one I want to be the best for, not the world. You, Charles Irving Bartowski, are the most important thing in this world to me."

Chuck smiled as he held his girl tightly. He would never grow tired of hearing her say those words. "I love you Sarah, and I don't mean just love, love. I mean without a doubt, love for eternity, marriage, 2.5 kids, giving up everything for, dying without you, living, breathing, everything for you kind of love."

Okay, one tear wouldn't hurt as she was filled with such emotion. "2.5 kids Chuck? You mean you wouldn't want enough to start your own WOW raid? I mean at least five right?" She just smiled at how freely they could talk to each other. Chuck knew that she would never be the stay at home type, walking around barefoot and pregnant. Two kids would probably even be pushing it, but she loved teasing him just the same. She knew that building their relationship on such a strong friendship had helped them both with their ability to communicate with each other. They would kid around, but the talk of children, marriage, the whole nine yards was not as taboo as it used to be. After all, they were both pretty smart people. They both knew they would never leave each other and it didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"Hey, I would be happy with just a little girl. Got to have Daddy's little girl you know." Chuck could see Sarah smiling now. Wow how that brightened his day. Especially when they could talk like this without some hidden anxiety.

"Well, I want my Chuck Jr. Have to have a Chuck Jr." Sarah was kissing Chuck on the side of the cheek now.

"Are you saying we try until we have a boy? I mean what if we have all girls?" Chuck was quickly starting to lose his playfulness as Sarah's kisses were eliciting some very strong emotions.

"Well maybe they could make a reality show about us. Fifteen and counting or something like that." Sarah slowly started to grind into Chuck as for whatever reason, this conversation was really turning her on.

"Holy crap Sarah. Fifteen and counting? I guess we better get started soon." Chuck could not take much longer of this flirting before he needed a release.

"Well how about we practice right now." Sarah quickly removed her shirt as she reached down to unzip Chuck's pants.

"One sec." Chuck grabbed the remote that was luckily in reach. He entered the code to lock down Castle. Okay, maybe it was not the best use of government property, but some things just were out of his hands.

**{* * *}**

* * *

The team arrived in Milan late that night. Chuck was quite tired but it was obvious his partners were like kids in a candy store. Both were always good at hiding their feelings and to the normal eye, you would not be able to tell one way or the other. But Chuck knew his partners better than anybody else, and he knew they were both beyond excited to be here. Chuck smiled as he thought about what he had ordered for Sarah before they left. Wait till she finds out what it is.

"Well guys, I am kind of beat. I think I'm going to call it a night. Casey, just call tomorrow when you are ready to head to the convention." Chuck and Sarah headed into their room where once the door was shut, Sarah grabbed Chuck and spun him around on the door.

"You know sweetie, Casey is well aware of what we do. We don't have to hide it from him." Sarah was kissing Chuck on the neck as she was practically melting into him.

It took a second for Chuck to realize what Sarah meant. "Sarah, believe it or not, I was actually serious. The flight just wore me out and I really am tired."

Sarah stepped back, a complete look of disappointment on her face. "Are you saying you're too tired for this?" She seductively removed her shirt.

Chuck just banged his head against the door. "You know Sarah, I think I found something that is more potent than caffeine. I mean who needs Mountain Dew right? Although I wouldn't mind if you Mountain Dew me right now."

Sarah had already removed her top and her bra quickly followed. She was right back in Chuck's face again. She may not understand his nerdism's, but she knew what she wanted right now. "You know Chuck, there is nothing I want more right now than for you to make love to me."

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, who needs sleep anyway?" Then Chuck lost his thought process as Sarah took him.

{* * *}

"Come on Chuck. Let's just go down to the club. I promised Carina we would meet her." Sarah had a disappointed look on her face as she lay next to Chuck in their hotel bed.

Chuck reached over to brush a stray blonde curl from her face. "Sarah, I really want you to just go hang out with your friend tonight. Have a girls night out. I want you to just have fun. I really think you deserve to let your hair down once in a while." Chuck actually couldn't even believe he was suggesting this. Six months ago his jealousy would have prevented him from even thinking about encouraging Sarah to go to a club. He really did want to go with her, but he wanted even more for her to just enjoy time with Carina.

"Are you serious Chuck? I mean how much fun do you think I would have at a club without my boyfriend there? It's a club Chuck, don't you get it?" Sarah still could not understand why Chuck would not go with her.

"Sarah, I want to go with you, really I do. But I would much rather you just go out and have some fun with Carina. Maybe go somewhere else besides a club. I just have not been feeling well and I want to get some rest before our mission." Chuck was pleading with her to understand.

Sarah sighed as she retrieved her phone. She started typing a message to Carina.

Chuck could see she was contacting Carina. "Seriously honey, just have fun. I'm just going to sleep anyway. I want you to do this."

Sarah completely ignored him as she hit the send button, put her phone back on the night stand, and turned off the light. "Good night Chuck." And then she cuddled in close to him.

Chuck was a little confused. It had been almost five minutes and Sarah had made no attempt to move. "Uh, Sarah? Isn't Carina expecting you?"

"I love you Chuck. Let's just get some sleep."

Chuck quickly sat up. _What was she doing?_ Before Sarah could react he grabbed her phone and looked at the message she had just sent.

_**Car, this is Sarah. Not going to make it tonight. Going to stay in bed. Luv yah.**_

Chuck could not believe what he just read. "Sarah, what are you doing? Why did you do this? It's Carina, you haven't seen her since the blue diamond thing."

"Chuck, just shut up and go back to bed. I'll see her tomorrow."

Chuck turned on the light and got out of bed. He stood right in front of Sarah. "Sarah will you please just have some fun tonight. Go see Carina and just hang out. You deserve this."

Sarah just ignored him.

"Sarah, are you even listening to me?" Chuck was starting to get irritated.

"When you have something interesting to say, maybe I will start listening." Sarah turned on her other side. Her back now to Chuck.

"Damn it Sarah. I have never met a more stubborn person in my life. Fine, WE can both go down together."

"Okay Chuck, if you insist." She then quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Chuck just shook his head as he walked over to get his own clothes. "You know woman, you are going to drive me crazy." Chuck made sure Sarah could hear him.

"Just one of the reasons you love me Chuck. Now make sure to wear your jeans and the white shirt I packed for you."

"Anything else darling?" Chuck was laying the sarcasm on pretty thick.

Sarah popped her head out of the bathroom door. "Yeah, you need to shave. Your whiskers were tickling my thighs earlier and while you look sexy all the time. I do prefer my man to be clean shaven."

"What if I told you I forgot to pack my razors? Huh?" Chuck responded as he gave her the raised questioning rebellious eyebrow.

"You can always borrow mine. They are in my bag, left side, next to the tampons."

Chuck froze at that word. "Uh, it's that time already?"

"Not till the end of the week, but a good spy is always prepared." Sarah was back to getting ready.

"Do you realize how far gone we are that we are even talking about this stuff?" Chuck headed to the bathroom to get changed. He kissed the back of Sarah's neck as they both were now getting ready.

"Hey that comes with being my lover slash boyfriend you know. You couldn't just settle for best friend. Noooo, you had to be the whole package didn't yah." Sarah gave him a shove.

Chuck brought her into his arms as he held her close. "Wouldn't change it for the world."

Sarah got real serious now. "Me either Chuck. Me either."

**. . .**

Sarah and Chuck headed to the club where they were to meet Carina. While Chuck was tired, he had to admit it was nice to get out with Sarah and he was looking forward to talking with Carina. They had been working together quite a bit, and he needed to talk to her about some technical stuff.

Sarah was securely nestled in Chuck's arms as they walked into the club. It didn't take them long to find Carina. She was on the dance floor with three guys hanging all over her.

Chuck leaned over to Sarah. "Maybe it's a good thing I did come with you." Chuck did not like the way the guys were already staring at Sarah. He didn't blame them, Sarah was absolutely the most beautiful person in the club. He was just grateful she was more than showing everyone that she was taken. "

Sarah knew he was joking. A few months ago it may have been the truth, but he trusted her completely and she knew there would never come a time where that trust would ever be put in question. Sarah knew jealously in a relationship is not a good thing; of course if that brunette slut didn't stop looking at Chuck she was going to go over there and pop her in the mouth. Anyway, she was grateful that Chuck knew she would never betray him, ever.

Carina finally noticed them and moved quickly yet sensually towards them. Sarah was about to hug her when Carina went right to Chuck and gave him a fist bump and then a high five. "Heya SG909. How are ya?"

Chuck just laughed as Carina used his screen name. "Not to bad LadyVixen69. I see you're having fun as usual." Chuck and Carina just laughed.

Okay, Sarah could handle some things. Like that brunette bitch in the corner eying Chuck was not dead yet, that was okay. But she knew Carina, and the fact that Carina was suddenly all buddy-buddy with Chuck was really starting to freak her out.

Carina then turned to Sarah and burst out laughing. "Oh girl you got it bad don't yah? I see SG over hear has you under his spell huh?" Carina tried to give Sarah a hug, but Agent Walker would have none of that. Carina just turned to Chuck, "You want to tell her or should I?"

Chuck could almost see steam coming out of his girlfriends face. "I'm thinking I should handle this. You have a way with explaining things LV and I really would like to keep my testicles in tact."

Sarah was not pleased right now, especially with their little code names for each other like they were buddies all their life. She had just about had enough of this back and forth and anyone around her could definitely see that.

Chuck looked around for a quieter place. He knew his life depended on finding something quick. Sure enough, far corner. "Let's go somewhere quieter." Chuck looked at Sarah's face. "But yet somewhere there are witnesses." Chuck gave Sarah his look at me I am joking look. It wasn't working as Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him to the far corner.

Sarah just stared at Carina and Chuck, but most of her anger was at Chuck.

"Ok, I can tell you're pissed but I kind of wanted to surprise you. Obviously, I didn't really think this through too carefully."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest and gave Chuck the 'you got ten seconds to explain or people will get hurt' glare.

Carina could see Chuck was struggling. She knew she had to help him out. "Blondie, before you get your panties in a bunch, let me tell you what you're man here did for me." It was at that moment something rarely ever seen before happened. Carina got deadly serious.

Sarah noticed the change and she could tell something was definitely wrong.

"A few months ago I was deep under cover in a major drug sting. I was working with a group of men who were supposed to be under cover agents. Chuck, sent me an email containing information on some of these men." Carina paused as she collected herself. She never let her emotions show, ever. But it was tough to contain them now thinking about what could have happened. "The information Chuck sent me literally saved my life. And I don't mean just saved it, I mean what these men would have done to me would have been worse than being killed. If Chuck would not have sent me that information…" Carina lowered her head not able to continue.

Sarah completely forgot what she was mad about. It could be from being completely converted to Chuck's girl, but whatever it was; she had to comfort her friend. Sarah walked over and held Carina in her arms.

Carina was finally able to control herself to continue. She lifted her head to look at Sarah. "Sarah I will be forever grateful for what Chuck did for me. He saved me Sarah. And for no other reason than I was your friend, and he wanted to help me because of you. So my friendship with you means more to me than anything. Without it, I would have been destroyed."

Sarah tried to apologize for jumping to conclusion but Carina stopped her. "You need to know Sarah how lucky I am to have you both in my life. I'd never ever do anything to jeopardize the friendship that we have. I just want you to know what a wonderful man you have." Carina turned to Chuck and smiled. Then she looked back directly into Sarah's eyes.

"I once told you spies don't fall in love. That's horse crap. Whoever thought that stupid idea up had obviously never met someone like Chuck. You love him Sarah. I mean you love him with everything you have and don't ever give that up. I swear to you I won't let you do that. You two deserve each other and I will be damned if I let anything or anyone come between you two."

Sarah was speechless. One, she had never seen Carina like this. Two, whether she already knew what Carina was telling her or not, to hear it from someone like Carina just reinforced every single feeling she had for Chuck, her man, her hero. Sarah looked over at Chuck who was just staring at the ground. He would never accept recognition that he did anything heroic. But everything he did was heroic. He was the true hero. He was her hero. Sarah motioned for Chuck to come to her.

He slowly came over and hugged both women. They stayed that way for what felt like hours. Carina thanked Chuck again for what he had done for her.

The three finally regained their composure. Sarah still had one question. "So what is this SG909 and LadyVixen69?"

It was Chuck's turn to speak. This was actually what he originally wanted to tell Sarah. He and Carina had been conversing a lot but he did not want recognition for how their friendship started. He was just going to tell Sarah what they had been working on.

"Well, back when we first became true friends, I wanted to do something special for you." Chuck was looking Sarah in the eyes as he held her hand tight. "Well after the incident with Carina and her mission, Carina and I started keeping in touch a lot more. I told her about my idea and she just ran with it."

"What idea Chuck?" Sarah was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well I found out from Carina and also knew a little bit about what you really enjoyed, fashion. Carina told me about how you guys always talked about starting a fashion business when you retired from service. Well, I kind of put the wheels in motion just a little sooner."

Sarah was completely shocked. He would do something like that for her? Of course he would, he was Chuck.

"So I handled the technical stuff. It's amazing what bargains my software can find. Anyway, Carina handled setting up the inventory and I handled everything else. Our screen names as we communicated was SG909 which of course is short for Sarah's Guy. And since September ninth was when you first came into my life, I just added the 909. I am pretty sure you can guess why Carina chose her name."

Sarah wanted to be alone with Chuck so bad right now. Nothing sexual, she just really wanted to hold him in her arms and do her best to show him how much he meant to her.

"So we three actually have a pretty lucrative on-line retail store called Charina Fashions. It's still kind of small now. But when you guys decide to quit the spy life, at least you will have something, you both love, to fall back on."

Carina just smiled at Sarah. "See what I mean. This guy is amazing."

Sarah just gave Carina the look like duh, I am well aware of that.

"Oh one more thing." Chuck quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Here are some tickets I got for you two to attend the Milan fashion show Friday and Saturday. I figured you two could maybe do some research or whatever."

Carina and Sarah both looked at each other. Each had been trying to get tickets for this but not even the government could score them some. But here Chuck had done this for them.

"You know Sarah, I would definitely be willing to experiment in a three way with Chuck over there if you wanted."

Chuck immediately wanted to run and hide. Although he thought Carina was very beautiful, and yes any other man would call him crazy. But his intimate moments with Sarah was something he took very seriously. He learned his lesson with Jill and it changed his views completely. Call him old fashion but those intimate moments witch meant more to him than anything in the world, and he would never allow it to be cheapened. I mean he knew how Carina was, after all they had been communicating for several months now. But for whatever reason, what she said just bothered him. Even more then usual.

Sarah knew what Chuck was thinking. She had joked with him before about this and was instantly put in her place. It actually made her feel so special even though Chuck got extremely pissed when she joked about it before. Her man always made her feel special, and this was just one more reason she loved him so much. "Carina, that's something we don't joke about. Sex is something very special between Chuck and I and it's not something to make light of."

Wow could they be such party poopers. "Well, just saying I'm willing if you are."

Chuck was still embarrassed, but he was thankful that Sarah at least was not joking about this now. That really would have made him even more uncomfortable.

Sarah pulled him to her. "Baby just don't worry about it. You know how Carina is. And you know how much what we have means to me. How much you mean to me." She smiled knowing that Chuck would never think sex with her was casual. That was one of the reasons she didn't even realize what sex could really be like until she met Chuck. Not that she had many experiences anyway, but nothing came close to what she had with Chuck, it was not even in the same universe.

Chuck didn't want to ruin the moment. He may not understand Carina's views on sex, but Carina was Carina after all, and he wanted to make sure Sarah had a good time. "So anybody want to dance?"

Carina was about to accept, when Sarah gave her a dirty look. "You got your own groupies. You're not taking mine." Sarah grabbed Chuck's arms and pulled him onto the dance floor.

It was not long and Sarah and Chuck were lost in the moment. Both were so tightly wound together that it would take an army to pull them apart. Carina was having a blast as she was dancing with everyone. She even joked with the two who were oblivious to their surroundings. "Uh guys, this is techno music. There hasn't been a slow song all night." Carina just shrugged as the two just stayed in each others arms, apparently dancing to their own rhythm.

Sarah just looked up into Chuck's eyes; nothing else mattered in this moment. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for being my best friend Chuck. Thank you for being my boyfriend. Thank you for being my everything." She then pulled him down for what must have been the millionth kiss of the night. But hey, who's counting.

* * *

**A/N: For all my American readers, may you all have a wonderful Independence Day. **


	23. Chapter 23  Its All About The Girl

**A/N: Well ****I**** owe everyone an explanation for why have been slacking lately. Three weeks ago ****I**** was in an accident. ****I**** fractured two ribs and herniated a disc in my upper back. Trying to focus on writing is really hard right now and ****of course this was above and beyond what I was already feeling before.**

**I do want you to know that I'm hanging in there but it is a daily struggle. I had to get back to writing just to stay sane and I apologize if its not the quality, however much it ever was, that you all are used to.**

**I do want to thank all those out there still chugging a long and writing their stories. While it is sometimes hard to keep my concentration while reading, some stories are just to good to pass up (Save you Later and Strong Swimmer are still my favs to read). However, I really have to give a huge shout out to littlecandyman for his story Taming the Giant Blond She Male. That story is just incredible. I may not be reviewing like I should but, just wow. That story is amazing. It is the one thing I look forward to every day. It is the one moment where I can forget about RL and I thank him for that.**

**I also want to thank my beta, Gladius who has been patiently still supporting me. Couldn't and wouldn't be doing this if not for him and the encouragement of the pm's I've been getting. Thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking it out with me. You guys are truly the best medicine.**

**This story is AU really in timeline only. I've kind of combined a S3 & S4 event so hopefully it won't be to confusing.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – All About The Girl**

"Chuck, I want to go spend the weekend at our home." Sarah was giving her best attempt at a pouting expression as she held Chuck's head in her lap. The two were on their couch, watching television not really paying any attention to what was on. It was one of those times that Sarah just loved. No missions, no friends, just her and the man she loved without any outside interruptions.

Chuck sighed as he mindlessly stared at the TV. He was so exhausted from all the training the past couple weeks and this night was finally a break from the spy world. He was lying on the couch, in their apartment, with his head securely in Sarah's lap and there was no place he would rather be. "I would like that to. But you know we have to be careful."

Sarah gently turned his face so that she could look down into his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I just want to get away with you for a bit. We have been going nonstop with all this spy stuff and we barely have time to be just Chuck and Sarah." Sarah reached down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I miss being just Chuck and Sarah. I miss our home."

Chuck knew exactly what she meant. When they were at their home in the suburbs, it was like they were... well it was like they were married and he knew Sarah felt the same way. She in no way ever tried to hide her true feelings about why she loved visiting their house. It was a welcome change to see her so open all the time; quite the contrast from what she was like the first year and a half they were together. Well, not together together, but together.

Chuck smiled as he looked up at his beautiful wif... girlfriend. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Sarah smiled as she kissed him again. "I think I'm figuring it out every day." She was about to say more when something on the television caught her eye. "Oh my gosh Chuck, is that Devon?"

Chuck could see the surprise in her eyes as he quickly turned his head to follow her gaze towards the television. Sure enough, there stood Awesome in front of a podium dressed in his scrubs.

"Quick, turn it up, turn it up." Sarah was hitting Chuck on the arm.

"Alright, just calm down." Chuck laughed as he quickly found the remote and adjusted the volume.

Chuck sat up as he and Sarah heard the news conference going on. Apparently Devon was the lead surgeon on a very important head of state. Chuck tried to listen to the details and it was only when he heard the name of the head of state that he began to flash.

Sarah instantly knew what was happening as she held onto Chuck's hand as the flash finished. "Chuck, what did you see?"

Chuck could not believe the information downloaded into his brain. His eyes were wide as saucers as he slowly turned to Sarah. "Honey, we have a problem."

**{* * *}**

* * *

It turned out the individual Devon had saved was the ruler of a small country called Costa Gravas. However, this was not all. There was information linking this leader, a Generalissimo Goya, to a major Russian arms dealer. Chuck was also able to determine that there was a possible assassination order put out on this leaders head.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were meeting with Beckman about how to proceed. Beckman was adamant that if anything happened to the Costa Gravas leader, due to the instability of his country, things could end up very badly. Not only that, they needed to gather information concerning this arms dealer. The the idea of a country like Costa Gravis, with nuclear capability, going into a civil war, was a worst case scenario.

The only problem was, they had to find a way to get close enough to the Costa Gravas Government. Casey would be no help, and because of that, the CIA and NSA in general were not welcome at all in the Costa Gravas circles. Matter of fact, the entire US government was not exactly on friendly terms with the current leadership over there.

It was then Chuck froze as the General addressed him. "Agent Bartowski, we need to use your brother in-law to get close to the Costa Gravas leader."

"Uh no! No way, no how. Not going to happen." Chuck was very adamant as Sarah grabbed a hold of his hand to calm him.

"I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, but this was not a request. This was an order. National security is at risk here."

Chuck was still shaking his head. "General while I respect your opinion, I will not willfully or otherwise put any member of my family in danger. I was sucked into this life of lies and deception not by choice and I will not bring anyone that I care about into this kind of life." Chuck instantly regretted what he said as he felt Sarah's hand go slack. He turned to her to let her know what he really meant, but she would not look at him.

Casey stepped forward. "General, I have to agree with Chuck here. This is not the time..."

"ENOUGH!" Everyone went silent as the General yelled at them all. There was an anger shown that neither had seen for quite a while. It caused everyone in the room to suddenly go completely still. "You will do as I order. Make it happen." Then the video went blank.

"Well that went well." Casey remarked as he turned to leave. He knew Chuck and Sarah had to sort some things out and he needed to give them some space. "I'll see you guys back home." Then he was off.

Chuck was still reeling from the hole ripped in his behind from Beckman and trying to deal with his idiotic comments in front of the woman he loved. He turned to Sarah placing both hands on her shoulders. She still would not look at him. "Sarah, you know what I meant. Please don't be upset."

Sarah was staring down at the floor. In barely a whisper, "Do you wish Bryce never sent you that email? That I never found you?"

Chuck couldn't have been more shocked at such an idiotic statement. Of course he had to tread carefully. "Sarah, I would go through hell and back to be with you. If everything I went through, was just to have you in my life, then every single minute of every single day since I uploaded the Intersect was worth it." He pulled her close and she didn't object. "But I just wish sometimes we could have a normal life. Just you and me; our kids running around like super heroes, and the only thing we have to worry about is what time the local PTA meets."

Sarah couldn't help but melt into him when he talked about their family and their future. She was not mad at him for what he said. After all, she really couldn't blame him. If anything what he said scared her to death. Her worst nightmare would be that they had never met. She couldn't live without Chuck and if she did, it would have been as some CIA robot. She could never go back after getting a taste of a future with Chuck. Just the mere mention of regret from Chuck caused her emotions to get the best of her. It didn't really make a lot of sense to her why it upset her so, but it did. "Chuck I love you so much. And I want that family; I want our future, but honey I just don't see it happening." A lone tear fell as her emotions continued to pour out. "We have been dealt a terrible hand; and whether we want it or not, I don't think we will ever have normal."

Chuck knew she was right and honestly, it really didn't matter to him. Only one thing mattered to him. "Sarah, as long as we have each other, then we will make our own normal."

Sarah held him close. "Are you sure it will be enough?" Sarah asked afraid of the answer.

Chuck didn't even hesitate. "Sarah it is beyond enough. It is more than I could or would ever want."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Luckily, a situation presented itself that allowed Chuck to not have to use and lie to Devon. Even though Ellie was aware of Chuck's involvement with the NSA and CIA, she did not know the extent. That also meant Devon knew the same thing because Ellie would never keep Devon in the dark about anything. While on one hand that was a relief, Chuck still hated keeping _'everything'_ from his family. And now, his family was about to get up close and personal to what Sarah and he did for a living.

Chuck had just come from Casey's apartment who was still not pleased at all he would be left behind. Chuck had informed Casey that he really didn't have to say anything to Devon. Earlier, when Chuck went over to visit Ellie, Devon had approached him about being invited to an all-expense paid vacation to the Generalissimo's home island as soon as he was able to fly. After all, the Dictator would still need looking after and he was obviously attached already to Devon and Ellie.

This would give Chuck and Sarah a chance to go with them and hopefully gather some Intel. Chuck smiled as he approached his apartment. For whatever reason, Sarah seemed more excited for this mission and if Chuck had to admit, he really didn't think it was for the mission part.

He entered the apartment and heard Sarah in the bedroom call out to him to come in for a second. He placed his keys on the counter and walked into his bedroom. His jaw instantly dropped to the floor as Sarah stood in what could only be described as white dental floss pieced together to make a bathing suit.

Sarah held her green bikini and a leopard spotted one in each hand as she turned to Chuck, definitely putting on the show. "So, which one should I bring?" Sarah shifted her very revealing hips from side to side as she showed Chuck the suits.

"Uh..." Chuck could not really form a coherent sentence at the moment. "Uh..."

Sarah was just eating this up. Even after two years of being together, and as of late, nothing, and she means nothing being held back from each other. She still could make her man speechless. "Chuck honey, which one should I bring on our vaca... I mean our mission?"

Chuck knew he had to pull it together quickly. One part of being a good spy is to be able to control your emotions... Oh screw that. Who ever made that stupid saying obviously never had Sarah Walker for a girlfriend. "All of them?" That was all Chuck knew to say as his feet decided what his mind should have long ago. They needed to bring him closer to the scantily clad goddess in front of him.

Oh Sarah knew the look that was on Chuck's face. After all, it was the look she was hoping for when she so conveniently planned her little fashion show. Her body came even more alive as Chuck approached. All her senses were heightened as he quickly closed their proximity. Her last thought before her lover took her was, 'Oh this is going to be the best mission ever.'

**{* * *}**

* * *

The trip to Costa Gravas was uneventful and Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon seemed to be having the time of their life. They were treated as royalty and strangely enough, Chuck seemed to be the only one of the remaining Intersect Team to realize they were actually supposed to be on a mission, not a vacation. Which was odd Chuck thought because Sarah was usually always the consummate professional while on missions. Whatever the reason though, maybe it was the paradise type atmosphere of being on this beautiful Island, Sarah was a whole different person. And Chuck absolutely loved it...

After getting settled in both their rooms, the couples decided to head down to the beach. This of course gave Chuck pause as he waited for Sarah to come out of the bathroom. Seeing Sarah in her bikinis in the privacy of their own room was one thing, but now heading out to a public beach for every man to see he was starting to regret his eagerness for Sarah to bring her suits. Especially the skimpy white one that he loved the best. It was also the easiest to remove as one tug and it all came off... Anyway, he had to focus on what was at hand. How he was going to deal with Sarah showing off all of her...

"You ready Chuck?" Sarah came out of the bathroom, dressed for the beach.

Chuck just stared, the biggest smile ever on his face. "I love you."

"Yeah you do." Sarah gave him a quick kiss. She knew why he was all of sudden in a much better mood. She was wearing her emerald bathing suit which for all intents and purposes, was actually quite modest. It was midday and she was sure the beaches would be crowded. There was only one man that would ever see her in the 'special' suits and no one else. There was a time she wouldn't have cared less, but not since meeting Chuck. Chuck never outwardly showed possessiveness although a small part of her really wouldn't mind; and he never once made her feel inappropriate, well except for their first sleep over, but that's okay, she wore that purple negligee on purpose. This was just something inside of her. Her body was her temple and Chuck was the only one allowed to worship now and forever. She smiled at her metaphor; yeah her nerd really affected her.

Chuck was smiling from ear to ear. While the bathing suit was still revealing, of course anything Sarah wore would always be revealing, it truly made her look amazing without showing off to much. It was just enough for him. "You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Carmichael."

"And you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Carmichael." While she loved their code names, she had never wanted it to be more real than she did right now as she once again reached and gave Chuck a very tender kiss. Sarah couldn't believe the emotions that suddenly over took her. "Chuck, I really do love you with all my heart. Thank you for this."

Chuck wondered why she would be thanking him for the mission or the vacation. After all, it wasn't his idea… That is when it hit him. She wasn't thanking him for the vacation or the mission. She was thanking him for being with her, for them being a real couple. He honestly didn't think he could love her more than he did right now.

**{* * *}**

They had got back from the beach hours later and only had a few minutes to get settled and then it was off to a dinner party hosted by the Generalissimo himself in honor of Devon. Obviously they couldn't be late and this would give Sarah and Chuck a moment to 'look around'.

The dinner was so nice and Devon was the center of all the attention. Ellie on the other hand, was the center of attention of just the General himself. This of course made her very uncomfortable and was one of the reasons at the first moment she got, her and Devon headed out of the banquet hall.

Chuck and Sarah had been dancing but now was a good time for them to head out. Sarah was just about to suggest separating to cover more ground when Chuck started flashing when he looked over at the far corner of the room. Sarah held him close, luckily it was a slow song but his flash was lasting a lot longer than normal. "Chuck honey, are you okay?"

Finally the flash ended and Chuck had a look of panic on his face. His eyes darted all around the banquet hall and the panic became worse.

"Chuck, talk to me."

Chuck quickly looked down to Sarah as he leaned into her like he was about to kiss her neck. "Sarah. There are Ring agents over in the corner. And where is my sister and Awesome?"

Sarah instinctively checked to make sure she had her gun in her purse. "Chuck, I still have my knives right?" Usually Sarah would have been better prepared but being here with Chuck had put her off her game a bit. Besides, lately Chuck's hands had been constantly finding their way up her dress and she would have felt horrible if he accidentally cut himself.

"What?" Chuck shook his head as if coming back to reality. "Yes. Yes, you still have them. I felt them earlier when we were doing the mamba."

Even in their current agent mode, they both couldn't help but smile at exactly how sensual that dance was. Chuck kidded her about it afterwards saying they should just call it sex on the dance floor. Anyway, she had to focus and Chuck bringing up that dance, and the locations his strong hands had explored…

"Sarah! Are you with me? We have to find my sister and Awesome before something happens." Chuck could not believe Sarah wasn't acting more focused.

It was her turn to shake her head as if trying to clear. She whispered into his ear. "Sorry damn it just quit talking like that so I can focus."

Chuck was astonished. What exactly did he do? He would have to figure this one out later; it was time to find his family.

**. . .**

The two spies casually snuck off like two lovers trying to find a quiet place. The minute they were out of the banquet hall, they proceeded down a set of stairs and came to a closed door down the hallway. They heard a noise and to Chuck it eerily sounded like his sister. And she sounded like she was in pain.

He just reacted as he kicked in the door, only to regret instantly the sight he saw. "Oh my god! My eyes." Chuck quickly placed both hands over his eyes. He tried to get out of the room but without being able to see, he ran smack into the door.

Sarah was there to quickly help him. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she guided Chuck out of the room. "Sorry guys, we hate to interrupt but it's important…"

Sarah never finished as a group of six armed men came up from behind. Awesome and Ellie quickly dressed themselves and Chuck turned to the men. He didn't flash so he knew these were not Ring agents but he also knew they were not part of Generalissimo's army. These men spoke with Russian accents.

"You four. Up against the wall!" The biggest of the Russian speaking men had already spun Chuck around and slammed him into the wall. The other five had their guns pointed at Sarah and Awesome. Ellie was hanging on to Awesome's arm a look of panic on her face.

Chuck and Sarah tried to position themselves in between the men and Ellie but the lead guy was already on the phone. Sarah could make out what he was saying and it was not good. She turned to Chuck and whispered, "They are going to kill us Chuck."

"You blond, shut your mouth." Sarah menacingly turned to the man who yelled at her. Oh she was just itching to put a cap in that loud mouth.

The six men conversed as Chuck tried to look at his horrified sister. "It's going to be okay El." He then turned to the men. "Look guys, we're no trouble, we just wanted to have…" Chuck never finished as a gun was slammed hard into his gut causing him to double over in extreme pain.

Sarah was instantly by his side a look of pure death in her eyes. But she was not alone. Ellie might have been scared out of her wits, but her motherly instincts took over seeing someone trying to hurt her little brother. "Just leave him alone you big oaf."

Sarah was stunned to see the determination in Ellie's eyes and she never had time to stop her as one of the men grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. Devon instantly tried to grab the man but he was struck across the face and then a gun pointed at his skull.

"Anyone move. This one die first." The man's gun was practically shoved into Ellie's mouth.

Sarah knew this was going to be a tough situation. She could take out a few, but Chuck was still incapacitated on one knee, trying to regain his breadth.

"Matter of fact. Maybe we have fun with pretty dark hair one." All the men started grunting as the one holding Ellie started to move his hand towards her chest.

Sarah still had her hand on Chuck when something happened. She could swear it felt like Chuck was growing. She looked down and saw Chuck staring at the man holding his sister. Sarah only saw that look once before, it was when she was struck by the Ring agents when Chuck downloaded 2.0. But even this was different. She could feel the power growing inside of Chuck. He actually became hot to the touch as every muscle in his body felt to her like it was contracting.

Ellie was crying know pleading with the man not to do anything. It was useless as the man ripped open her shirt. It was the last thing he did as what could only be described as an explosion happened. Not an ordnance type explosion, but a Chuck explosion.

Sarah actually backed up standing next to Devon as Chuck completely annihilated every single Russian there. He was on fire and no one stood a chance. He was a killing machine and the men who were there just moments before were his fuel.

The man holding Ellie was the first to go down as Chuck broke the man's arm and threw him into the first two soldiers. Ellie stumbled towards Sarah and Awesome as all three watched the carnage happening around them.

Chuck could not control himself. The Intersect lit up and literally all he could see was red. The Intersect was instructing him on every killing blow and he was a lethal machine doing the bidding of what the Intersect told him to. Everything around him just became like a dream. He heard no sound, he felt nothing, his only purpose was to defend the ones he loved.

Finally after all the men were down, the one who was the leader was still breathing. Chuck bent down and grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him off the ground like he was a feather. Chuck squeezed the man's throat crushing it in his hand. He felt the muscles in the throat crumbling under his grip. He would not find relief until he crushed this man. He never heard his sister pleading with him to stop. He never heard Awesome trying to stop him. He only had one desire.

The Russians eyes were literally popping out of his head as he tried to breathe. Chuck smiled as he saw the pain in the man's eyes. It was then though he felt a warmth on his arm. He hesitated as he thought he heard a familiar yet faint voice. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on what the Intersect was instructing him to do. But damn it, there is that voice again. And that touch, what is happening? Chuck thought as his death grip started loosening. It was then a flash of blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes came around to the side of him. Forcing him to look at her. It was instant what happened next. The Intersect deactivated and the adrenaline left Chuck instantly. The Russian collapsed to his one good knee as Chuck nearly stumbled himself if not for the beautiful blonde there to catch him.

"Chuck baby. Come back to me. That's it honey. I'm here." Sarah was now holding him as he collapsed in her arms.

His head was buried in her neck as he kept repeating, "What have I done Sarah?"

"Shhhh. It's okay now sweetie. Everything is okay." Sarah would not let him go. Even though Ellie and Devon definitely needed some explanation. Her only concern right now was that Chuck was safe. He needed her. She hated stamding there, feeling almost prideful. It was not right what she was thinking but she was so proud of Chuck. He defended them all and saved them from what she had confirmed would have possibly been all their deaths. But even that was not what made her heart filled with pride.

It was selfish, but it meant everything to her. Ellie, the woman that raised Chuck and whose love could never be compared to could not get through to Chuck when the Intersect took over. It was her. Sarah Walker that was able to get through to Chuck. She knew at that moment that she would always be Chuck's life line. They needed each other, and whatever miniscule doubt she might have had before was instantly erased. She just held onto Chuck as she kept trying to calm him down. She never noticed Awesome walk by her towards the man Chuck had almost killed. She didn't notice the look of anger on Devon's face.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Was all that was said as Devon cold cocked the man knocking him out instantly.

The four never noticed the female Ring agent who just happened to round the far corner seeing the tall athletic man finish off the Russian operative. The female agent quickly hid in the shadows as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Six heavily armed men lay dead all along the floor. A nerdish man who seemed to be crying, obviously he was hurt by these men, being held by a Barbie doll. She noticed the tall brunette eyeing the blonde man with admiration. "So this is the one everyone is talking about" The female Ring agent said to herself. Oh this was going to be good. She would keep an eye on this blonde James Bond and find out a little more about him before she brought this to her leaders attention.

She smiled to herself at the thought of bringing this CIA agent into their mix. She could just see it now. No more would the name Sydney be looked down upon throughout her Ring division. This was her ticket to the big time. She turned and headed back down the hall, the tall blonde man right at the front of her thoughts.

**{* * *}**

* * *

The next twenty four hours were quite eventful. The biggest being the fact that Chuck had to explain to his sister and brother in law exactly what he did in the CIA. Where Ellie thought he was just an analyst before, this was a whole new ball game. There was some mending that needed to be done, but that would be saved for a different time. Ellie knew what her brother needed right now, and it definitely wasn't some whiney, complaining, older sister.

On the mission front, it turned out that Generalissimo had broken off deals with a major Russian arms dealer after entering into talks with the United States. That was a good thing; the bad thing was apparently this person was not too happy about losing business. Chuck and Sarah had actually prevented the assassination attempt by taking out the Russian soldiers. They still were not sure why the Ring agents were there but they had all left shortly after the incident down stairs.

Of course all the attention was once again on Devon seeing that he was the one the Generalissimo thought took out the men. That was fine with Sarah as she still was trying to help Chuck deal with what had happened.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Ellie and Devon had already left to go back to the states but Chuck and Sarah decided to stay a little longer. Well, thanks to Beckman who actually showed real concern for Chuck and wanted to make sure whatever was needed to get him through this was done. She gave them extended leave so both Sarah and Chuck could spend some quality time together.

Sarah was actually quite surprised how Chuck was taking the whole situation. They had a long talk that night about the taking of a life. Sarah told him about her first time and what it did to her. But she made sure to let Chuck know how different it was. Where her red test was a kill order, Chuck was defending the ones he loved. It would have been no different than if he was a police offer. Besides, in the end, he ended up showing mercy. Okay, he didn't have to know that once they were away, Sarah went back and made sure the man would never breathe again.

For Chuck, his biggest concern was not being able to control the Intersect. They had already called Orion and his analysis was that the Intersect was built to have one purpose and not be reliant on the emotional side of the brain. This is what would make Chuck ten times more lethal than any other Intersect host. When he had the right stimulant, which was obvious the protection of his family, then the Intersect became over clocked so to speak. Orion also determined through the information he was given, that Sarah was his 'keyword', his switch. Not even Ellie could do it and this was very important.

Of course Sarah could not hide her excitement as this data was presented to General Beckman and the powers that be. Of course it was presented as only Orion could. There was absolutely no way that Chuck and Sarah could ever be separated or else the Intersect would malfunction. Thus it was in the government's best interest to make sure they were both together and happy. Maybe the last part was added for his son's benefit, but the kind of pull that Orion had in the government circles was extremely powerful. Thus there was no denying the fact that what Orion said, must come to pass. Yeah, Sarah was very pleased.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Sarah wanted to get Chuck out of the room. He wasn't exactly moping around, but she wanted to help clear his mind. And what better place to do that then the beaches of Costa Gravas? Of course she made sure to grab everything she would need for this night. Okay, it was just one thing, but it was a big thing.

**. . .**

It was approaching sunset and on the beach the sun was just starting to dip below the water line on the horizon. There was a cool breeze as the Costa Gravas wind blew lightly across the ocean. The air was so crisp and clean compared to Burbank and it wasn't just the air itself that made this evening special. It was just Chuck and Sarah alone in their little corner of heaven.

Sarah was sitting between Chuck's legs as she was leaning back into him. Her head resting softly on his shoulders as his arms were securely around her. Words were sparse as the two lovers stared out over the horizon. This setting was all too familiar to both of them and it was where they seemed to be the closest. No walls, no interruptions, just Chuck and Sarah on a beach, together. It was a story book setting.

"Chuck honey, can I talk to about something without you freaking out?"

Chuck could feel Sarah shift slightly and he could sense it was about to get deep. "Of course."

There was a long bit of silence. Chuck actually thought Sarah may have forgotten what she was going to say.

Sarah finally got up the courage to continue. "Chuck, I know without a doubt that I love you with all my heart. You're my end game honey."

Chuck smiled at her nerdism. He must really be affecting her.

"All my life Chuck I've been wondering aimlessly around, taking what life gave me. Going with my father on cons; being forced into the CIA; even with Bryce. I always wanted to be the best, but it was always for someone else." Sarah paused as she got up onto her knees so she could look Chuck straight in the eyes. "Chuck, I've never wanted anything in my life as badly as I want you. I know this is out of character for me but you know what, I don't care. For once in my life I have no walls and it is because of you." Sarah then reached into her beach bag and pulled something out and placed it next to her.

Sarah then gently placed both hands on his cheeks. Tears were already forming. "Chuck, you're my best friend, you're my lover, you're my everything. I want you and I mean the whole package. But more than anything in this world, I want to spend eternity with you. I want to be your wife. Chuck I want to marry you." It was then Sarah reached down and grabbed the small red box. She lifted it in front of her and opened it for Chuck.

Everything seemed to stop the moment he saw what was in the box. It was the rings from that night they spent in the suburbs on their mission. He saw clearly the ring that she had asked back the night this all started. He started getting emotional as he realized she never got rid of them. She kept them this whole time.

As if reading his mind, Sarah through tears of her own. "Baby I just couldn't give them back to the CIA. These rings represented something that I wanted so bad with you. That time in the suburbs gave me a glimpse of what I wanted most in this world." She looked into his eyes making sure he would not deny her conviction. "It was you Charles Irving Bartowski, as my husband."

Chuck stared into her tear stained eyes as he could see the emotion there. Every thought, every detail of his proposal plan, everything he had ever planned about this moment was instantly thrown out the window. He didn't care about any of it any more. "Sarah, I swear to you that you can always count on me. I'll never make you be anything other than the wonderful person you are. I want to be with you no matter what it takes." Chuck gently pulled her to him. "Sarah Walker, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

The tears were flowing now as both lovers hugged each other like their lives depended on it.

Chuck thought to all the scenarios he had played out on how to ask Sarah. He thought of all the planning he had been making, all the visions of grandeur about the proposal. But at this moment he could not have been happier. It was like his conscious was speaking to him. In the end, all that mattered, all that made this special, all that made this the greatest moment was one solemn fact. In the end, it really was all about the girl.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks again for reading and supporting me. With tears in my eyes as I write this A/N, you guys are amazing and I couldn't do this without you.**


	24. Chapter 24  Oh This Can't Be Good

**A/N: **** First of all wanted to thank everyone for their well wishes, their concerns and their thoughts and prays. ****The strength you guys give is unmatched and I thank you. Things are starting to look up. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and I know its not a train. Thank you again for everything.**

**Of course this story would be nothing without my beta Gladius who I can't stress how much of a help and friend he is to me. I forget sometimes he actually has a life because he is always helping me anytime I ask. **

**Well, the first part of this Chapter is dedicated to JT, hope you like it my man.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Oh This can't be Good**

"Chuck!" Devon yelled as they were heading down the hall, of what Devon could tell was some kind of high tech government building. Devon could not believe he was in this predicament. He thought the spy life would be quite the adventure, but after being drugged and almost thrown off the top of a building, the spy life had lost a lot of its luster.

Chuck, hearing the urgency in Devon's voice, quickly turned to Devon.

"Sydney says there is a man down at the end of the hall. She wants us to find him and kill him." Devon was freaking out. It was bad enough this Sydney lady almost threw him off a building when she thought he was a spy. Now she was ordering him to kill someone? And if that wasn't bad enough, he had already witnessed Chuck take out seven guards, not to mention they had been instructed to cut out a guard's eyes to use on the retinal scanner. Yeah, he had a right to be freaking out now.

Chuck grabbed Devon by the shoulders, being as calm as possible. "Nobody is going kill anybody, okay? Just calm down and stay close."

The two brothers proceeded down the hall where they came to an open door. A dark haired man in a white shirt, facing away from them, was typing something on a computer.

Chuck sent Devon around the corner to hide while he walked in the room. "Excuse me sir, I know this is a little awkward, but don't move. But also, don't be afraid. My name is…"

"Chuck." The man turned to Chuck. "Chuck Bartowski. I know"

Chuck was shocked. "How… How do you know me?"

The man went and pulled something out of the drawer of his desk. "I know lot of things Chuck. I know the Ring wants you to kill me." The man then came around to stand in front of Chuck. "And that is what you are going to do." The man handed Chuck a gun.

"What? No… I can't do this." Chuck was refusing to take the gun.

"Chuck, you have to do this. Here damn it." The man forcibly slammed the gun into Chuck's hand. The gun went off, shooting the man in the arm. "Son of a bitch. That freaking hurt you moron!"

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. Why did you force that gun into my hands? And don't you know to keep the safety on?" Chuck could see the man was in a lot of pain as blood was spurting from his left arm.

Devon came running into the room at the sound of the gunfire. Seeing the blood spurting from the dark haired man's arm, Devon turned to Chuck. "Chuck what the hell did you do man?"

Chuck held the gun loosely in his hands. "Uhh, nothing. It was an accident I swear."

"Will you two just shut the hell up and listen to me?" The man in the room was getting angrier by the minute as he gripped his wounded arm to steady the flow of blood.

Devon was standing right next to Chuck now. "Dude, do you know what Ellie would do if she found out you shot somebody? She has barely gotten over what happened in Costa Gravas and now this?"

Chuck just shook his head. "I didn't do it on purpose Devon. Here you take it then." Chuck forced the gun into Devon's hands as it fired once again, this time hitting the man in the groin.

"Oh dear God in heaven, what have you done?" The man was doubled over in pain. "You've shot my nuts off."

"Oh dude we're so sorry, here let me check that out." Devon went to hand the gun back to Chuck when it dropped on the floor. The gun misfired again, shooting the man this time in the foot causing him to crumble to the floor.

The man screamed in pain as Devon tried to put pressure on the wound on his arm. "Chuck, this man needs to get to a hospital."

Chuck could not believe what had just happened. The man lying before him in a pool of blood had just been shot accidentally three times. Then as if that was'nt enough. With his last words of consciousness, he took a fakeadeathanol pill and told them to revive him when Sydney left. As if that was going to be remotely possible.

"Devon, I will be hiding over there, behind those computers. Take this gun and you have to convince Sydney you shot the guy. Well that shouldn't be too hard right?" Chuck handed the gun over to Devon.

This time Devon took it firmly in his hand as he turned from Chuck.

"Now make sure the safety is on this time." Chuck instructed.

Devon tried to click what he thought was the safety when the gun fired again, this time shooting the now unconscious man in the left knee. "Oh my God this can't really been happening."

Chuck thought he was in a twilight zone movie. He stood in shock as he saw all the blood surrounding the man he was sure that would be dead in minutes. He had to be there for Devon though. He grabbed Devon by the shoulders again. "Pull it together man. Sydney will be here anytime. You have to be convincing although in reality, we probably did just kill this man." Chuck hurried and hid as Sydney approached.

Oh man this did not turn out the way it was supposed to.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Team Bartowski was in a conference call with General Beckman later that night. She was not pleased.

"Bartowski, do you realize that was our top Ring specialist that you and your muscle head brother in-law put in the hospital tonight? In a coma?"

"Well, ma'am. He did tell us to kill him, although believe me that was not our intent." Sarah just elbowed him. "I'm sorry ma'am but I warned you not to use Devon like that. Bringing a civilian in to that kind of situation is just not a good idea."

Beckman just stared at Chuck. Sure she couldn't stand Shaw. He was always acting like he ran the show. She never trusted him and it was her hand that was forced to have them make contact. While she felt bad the guy would be in the hospital for a while, she really couldn't be all that angry with Chuck. "Well, due to these events. We'll be sending the only other Ring expert we have working for us at this time. The person should be arriving within a day or two. You're to work with this individual and provide them with the support they need." Beckman stared out over the group. Wondering what was about to be unleashed on Team Bartowski. "Get a good night's rest people. Things are about to get exciting."

With that, Beckman disconnected.

Chuck turned nervously towards Casey. "Casey don't be pissed at me. This guy did not know the proper way to handle his girlfriend. I mean he just treated her like dirt and she bit him. I tell you it wasn't my fault."

Casey just shook his head at Chuck's use of the girlfriend metaphor for Shaw's gun. "Shooting range in fifteen minutes. You have some practice to do." Casey then headed to the back room in castle.

Chuck lowered his head. "Sarah, I swear to you I didn't mean to hurt another agent."

Sarah came up and gave him a kiss. "Chuck, I know it wasn't your fault but Devon was your asset. It's your responsibility to make sure he was safe and able to fulfill the mission." She gave him another kiss; she just couldn't resist how cute he was when he was concerned. His concern for others was just one of the many things she loved about him. "You did good though. You convinced a Ring operative that Devon could be trusted. That will be huge for us as we gather more Intel on the ring."

Chuck was still feeling really bad about what happened. This Shaw guy might never be able to walk again, much less have offspring of his own. Maybe he should send flowers or something.

"Chuck, do you want me to stay until you are finished training with Casey?" Sarah was now putting some folders away as she waited for Chuck to answer. She couldn't help but notice the ring on her left hand and the bracelet on her right wrist. She never wanted to take them off even though Chuck had been insistent she needed to be careful while they were on missions. He even bought her a beautiful gold necklace to wear when she couldn't have the ring on her finger. She actually was a little pissed at Chuck when he gave it to her even though his intentions were so sweet. He just needed to understand she waited all her life to have that ring on her finger and there was no way in hell she was taking it off.

Chuck smiled as he noticed Sarah off in her own world staring at her wedding ring. He couldn't believe how possessive she was of it but he found it very endearing. She already warned him if she ever found him not wearing his ring, things would get ugly. Of course Chuck was not an expert at this stuff but he was sure that there was supposed to be an engagement ring first, and it was to be worn by the female. Apparently, Sarah was not a traditional girl. She wanted both of them to where the wedding rings right from the night of the engagement.

Sarah could tell Chuck was smiling at her. "Something on your mind Mr. Bartowski?" She was giving him a questioning look.

"Just you as always future Mrs. Bartowski." He smirked a bit. "So I heard that we have a mission coming up and Beckman thinks it would be a good idea if we didn't wear our rings..." Chuck froze as he saw the menacing look suddenly appear on Sarah's face.

Sarah slammed the folder down on the table and stormed over to the intercom.

"Sarah, what you doing?" Chuck was kidding around but seeing the look on Sarah's face told him maybe that was not something to joke about.

"If she thinks I'm taking this off..." Sarah was livid.

Chuck cautiously grabbed her to face him. "Sarah honey, I was just kidding." It was at that moment Chuck understood the concept of time standing still. He also quickly realized the what people meant by their lives flashing before their eyes. He swallowed deeply as if he just digested a rock.

Sarah eyed him with her scrunched up eyebrows. Oh he was in big trouble and he knew it.

Chuck gave the most humbling look as he pleaded with Sarah. "Sorry?" It was more a sacrificial offering then an apology. He waited with held breath as his life teetered on this moment in time.

Sarah grabbed his cheeks. "You do realize I know two-hundred ways to kill you?"

Chuck just smiled. "Yes, but you only know one way to love me. With all your heart." The big guns were called for this time as the Bartowski smile was initiated with deadly accuracy.

"Ooooh I love you so much. Don't you dare kid about this again! You know how much this means to me and I don't think it is something to joke about." Apparently Sarah's time with Ellie had taught her the Ellie reprimand voice and look.

Chuck deflated. Not even the Bartowski smile could effectively defuse this. "I'm sorry, but getting back to your original question." Chuck cleared his throat. Even though he knew she was a little upset with him, he still really wanted to be with Sarah tonight. "Would you mind waiting? I was hoping we could stop by our beach tonight Maybe pick up some sizzling shrimp or something and just enjoy our spot."

And once again, her fiancé defused yet another WMD. Sarah quickly forgot why she was mad as she had half a mind to storm right into Casey's room and demand he postpone the gun training. She had been expecting Chuck to tell her to go home, but he came up with a romantic evening instead. He still found ways to surprise her and she was so thankful for that. Of course it made her feel a little bad about what she was about to do but after his little joke, he definitely deserved it. "Okay, I'll finish up some paper work and I will come get you in an hour." She made sure she had Chuck's full attention. "You make sure Casey knows I'll be expecting you to be done in an hour. If he has a problem with that, I'll speak to him personally."

Chuck just smiled; oh he had no doubt how that conversation would end up. "Well okay then, see you in an hour." Chuck held her close as he kissed her forehead.

"Uh, I don't think so." Sarah just tilted her head as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Chuck just laughed at how cute she was. "My bad." He then gently grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips. His tongue skillfully played with her lower lip as she opened her mouth to allow entrance. "See you in a bit." Then Chuck was off.

Sarah stood frozen in place, with her mouth open for a few seconds as Chuck left the room. "Oh you are going to pay for that mister." Damn him, she thought, for playing her like that. She could defend against terrorists and tyrannical governments, but one computer nerd that worked at the Buy More just seemed too much for her to handle. Of course knowing the perks she shouldn't feel so bad.

**. . .**

"So how much time did she give you?" Casey already had his guns disassembled and lying on the counter to the gun range.

"She said I can play for an hour. That enough time big guy?" Chuck playfully pushed Casey.

Casey feigned hitting him. "You are so whooped you pansy."

Chuck gave the innocent look, "Hey, I resemble that remark."

Casey just shook his head. "Alright, tonight it's heartbreak time. Best twelve shots while under pressure wins."

"No punching or shoving this time. I still haven't fixed the hole I blew in the wall last time." Chuck walked up to his dissembled gun. "So what is the bet this time?"

"Whoever loses pays for all you can eat steak dinner at Shula's." Casey just smirked at Chuck.

"You're on big guy. That free steak dinner is going to taste oh so sweet. You going first?"

Casey nodded his head yes. "And I swear if you try to give me a wet willie again I will break your fingers. No touching, that is the rule tonight."

Chuck agreed and soon the games began.

Casey of course was flawless as he put his gun back together. He took aim at the target and began firing. Unfortunately, Chuck doing the chicken dance and clucking right in his ear seemed to not faze the big guy as each of his shots hit center mast.

Chuck could not believe the chicken dance didn't work. He thought for sure it would have done the trick. Apparently John Casey was better trained then even Chuck thought.

"Okay Chuck, beat that." Casey was smiling from ear to ear.

Oh he has something up his sleeve Chuck thought. No worries, he was going to do this.

"No flashing either, that's the rule."

Chuck turned to Casey to give him the innocent look. "Now Casey, when have you ever known me to cheat?"

"Just concentrate and prepare to pay up."

"No worries my big old master marksmen." Chuck stood in front of his weapon. He slowed his breathing as he remembered the things Casey taught him. He knew Casey would be bringing everything to try to distract him, but there was no way he was losing this.

At go Chuck quickly assembled his weapon as he concentrated on getting everything just right. He never noticed the door to the range open and a beautiful blonde walk in.

Chuck finished the weapon and readied it to fire when he felt the warm tender lips of Sarah pressed up against the side of his face. His shot completely missed the target. No worries, he still could do this, he would show Casey he could handle anything.

Sarah got really close to Chuck's ear. "Chuck sweetie, this really turns me on seeing you shooting like this. Matter of fact, I'm so turned on I would be willing to do just about anything you wanted." Sarah sucked on his lower ear lobe as she rubbed her chest up against his left arm.

Chuck misfired again. Sarah then whispered what exactly she wanted to do to him.

"You win Casey, see you tomorrow." Chuck set his weapon down and quickly headed out the door.

Sarah just smiled as she turned to Casey and held out her hand.

Casey placed a twenty dollar bill in her hand. "Damn Walker, you really are good. Best twenty bucks I ever spent."

Sarah was already heading out the door. "Oh trust me Casey it will be all my pleasure." Then she was gone.

Casey just shook his head and smiled. Best friends my ass, he thought. 'I knew I was right to get those two together' he mused.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"I don't like this one bit and the only reason I'm not telling the team the truth is because I was ordered not to by my commanding officer." Beckman was in her office speaking with the new Ring expert. She was staring across the room from someone she truly despised.

"Well as long as you don't say anything, they should never know the truth. I mean the NSA plastic surgeons did a wonderful job don't you think?"

Beckman just stared at the busty blonde sitting across from her. Blue eyes, long flowing blonde hair, boobs that seem way out of proportion. Yeah the government put a lot of effort into hiding this woman's true identity, but who was she trying to fool. She looked like an enhanced version of Agent Walker.

"You don't think they will figure it out do you? We especially can't have Agent Walker knowing my true identity."

Beckman just shook her head. "You just stick to the job you are being sent to do. If I find out you've tried anything on Bartowski or Walker, I will personally see to your burn order."

"I think you are mistaken just who I work for Diane."

"Believe me _Sheryl Walken_, I know who you work for, but don't you dare think I'll allow something to happen to my team." Her mouth had a horrid taste as she spoke this woman's new name.

"Well don't worry Diane, I'll make sure the _Team_, is kept on track. Just don't expect me to forget what they did to Daniel." She still felt the anger for the pain and suffering Daniel was still going through. All because of this Bartowski idiot. Daniel was the one person that came to her when she had nowhere else to go. He saved her and gave her this new opportunity. She'd never forget all that Daniel had done for her.

"Is that a threat Sheryl?"

"No threat Diane, just an observation. Now I'll be heading to Burbank in the morning. I expect the Team to be fully briefed on my coming. See you later Diane."

"Enjoy Burbank." Beckman gave a disgusted look as Sheryl left her office. She wanted so bad to call Chuck and tell him what was coming. But of course she'd be a good little soldier and do what her leaders told her to. A small part of her wished Agent Walker would know the truth. She would love to see what Sarah would do to this bimbo. Beckman smiled thinking what a sight that would be. Sheryl was right, the plastic surgeons had physically made her look like someone completely different. But she had confidence that Walker would figure it out sooner than later.

Yeah, she really wanted to be there when Sarah finds out their new Ring Expert is really the former Jill Roberts.

* * *

**A/N: Oh will the next chapter be fun. **


	25. Chapter 25 Marking Your Territory

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words and your continued support of this story. Hopefully you will have some fun with this chapter as that was my intent.**

**Thanks again to my Beta who still takes the time to help me with this story.**

**As always I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Marking Your Territory**

Chuck and Sarah made it back to Chuck's apartment close to midnight. As they approached the fountain, Chuck stopped them. "One sec Sarah. I need to check with Casey about the reports he wants me to look over tomorrow."

Sarah just nodded her head as they walked arm in arm towards Casey's door. All the lights were off which was odd.

Chuck knocked on the door as he patiently waited for the big guy to answer. No response so he knocked a little harder this time. Chuck looked at Sarah like this was odd. Still nothing.

"Let me try calling him." Chuck reached in his pocket and made the call to Casey.

Before Chuck could say anything, "Chuck, you need to get to Ellie's now!" Chuck froze at the urgency in Casey's voice as the phone disconnected. He quickly looked to Ellie's apartment and could see the living room light was still on.

Sarah saw the concern in Chuck's face. "Chuck what is it?"

Chuck was already pulling her towards the apartment. "Something's wrong. Casey said get to Ellie's pronto." They both quickened their step as they reached the Apartment, grabbed the door handle, and quickly rushed in. What they saw was shocking.

Ellie Bartowski stood with her arms folded in front of a group of men sitting at the dinner table, each one with a sheepish look on their faces. Now normally this would not be surprising considering Ellie could command quite the audience, but considering the men consisted of Devon, Casey, and surprisingly his Dad… Yeah Chuck was a little taken back.

Ellie turned on her brother with anger in her eyes. "Charles Irving Bartowski, you sit your butt down here with the rest of these miscreants."

Chuck could only whimper a 'yes ma'am' as he cautiously walked over to the table and sat down. He learned long ago never to push Ellie when she was in this kind of mood.

Ellie looked to Sarah. "Sarah sweetie, you come stand with me. About time we put the men in our life in their places."

Sarah did not know the various moods of one Ellie Bartowski, but she obeyed anyway. The mood in the room was very similar to the feeling of trying to defuse a nuclear bomb seconds before it went off.

Chuck was seated next to his father who he was very surprised to see here at the apartment complex. Yeah he had been working remotely with his dad on improving the Intersect and also on his search program but his dad had been very clear about being careful about making any appearances.

Chuck then looked to Casey and for the first time ever, Chuck could swear he saw an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"Okay _family_." Ellie said the last part sarcastically. "It seems like the men in our family, and yes John, that means you, deem it necessary to lie to us women or treat us like we're secondary citizens."

Casey was about to object.

"Not now John. It's time to be quiet and listen."

Casey silently put his hand down and shrunk back into his chair.

"So we're just all going to have a nice little chit chat and I swear to God if anyone lies to me again, I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Chuck swallowed hard. Getting Ellie Woodcomb any madder was not a good thing in anyone's book.

"So it seems we're all just one big happy spy family aren't we? And you just couldn't keep it applicable to just us Bartowski's, you decided Devon needed to be brought into all the fun."

"For the record Ellie, I was against that." Replied Sarah placing a calming hand on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie turned to her and gave her a hug. "I know sweetie. It's these so called men that I am pissed at."

Chuck and Casey just looked at each other like they couldn't believe Sarah just threw them both under the bus like that. It was their reluctance to have Devon come aboard, not Sarah's.

"So what do we do now?" Ellie looked to Casey with her hands on her hips and then her dad.

"Well, I will tell you what we're going to do." Ellie was more determined now than ever as she stood with arms securely folded on her chest.

Surprisingly Sarah was doing the exact same thing, giving everyone a dirty look like it was their fault and not hers.

"No longer will Devon be used as a 'field agent'. We _both_ however will be brought aboard as medical liaisons. Also, I will be working closely with my father on any and all efforts concerning why my brother is such a important asset for the government. Next, no more secrets, no more lies. We're a family damn it and we need each other. Don't you dare tell me individually we are better than we are as a whole, so from this point on, we all are a team. We all support each other and trust each other to do what we can to make this world a better place. And to keep us all safe."

Sarah was just shaking her head in agreement, riding the Ellie bandwagon. Chuck was about having a fit, well okay deep down he was actually pretty happy. But he was supposed to be his sister's favorite, not Sarah.

"Also, at some point in time, we need to bring Morgan Grimes in on our little team." She shot Casey a look as he was about to object. "He is just as much a part of this family as any of us. Now any objections."

Chuck looked to his "team" and no one was speaking up. "Well, Ellie, we kind of don't have a say in these things. We all have to answer to a higher power so to speak."

Ellie just gave him a look like so what. She turned to the monitor in the living room and hit the remote.

General Beckman was sitting there looking out over the family.

Chuck just about fainted.

"Hello Diane." Ellie just smirked at Casey and Chuck.

"Hello Dr. Woodcomb. I see you have talked to _your_ team." Beckman was trying her best to suppress a smile. Of course it didn't start out that way when she first accidentally spoke to Ellie when the monitor in Chuck's house was activated. After a nice long conversation the General had to agree that it made sense to bring someone with the skills of Ellie Bartowski aboard. It was dangerous, but who better to protect the Woodcombs then the Human Intersect, Orion, the one who developed the Intersect; the NSA's top assassin; and the CIA's best spy. Doesn't get much safer than that. Besides, she would definitely be a help in perfecting the Intersect for future hosts. Beckman also knew with the addition of Agent Walken, medical help might be needed on a regular basis for Team Bartowski.

"Yes Diane, I have. It seems there may be some questions. Would you like to explain what we talked about?" Ellie just looked at the men at the table and shook her head.

The General went on to instruct the Team about the, well the new team parameters. There were a few objections but the General quickly shot them down.

It was minutes later the General disconnected and everyone was speechless around the table.

"So now that that is all cleared up; I hope everyone has a wonderful night." Ellie turned to Sarah. "You want to go out for some drinks. I think we could use them."

Sarah agreed as she gave a mock disgusted look at the men around the table. Within seconds both women were gone.

The men sat still for what seemed like hours before Devon finally spoke up. "Let me be the first to say… That was so not awesome."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Morning}**

Chuck was grudgingly making his way down to Castle to go over some reports about this Special Agent Shaw guy. He was not a happy camper after the Ellie incident and the fact Sarah didn't come home till early morning… and a bit inebriated at that. He thought that was very unprofressional for both his sister and fiance to act the way they did. Anyway, he decided to leave early and didn't so much as say good bye to Sarah. Not like she would remember it anyway.

Okay, he knew he was acting childish but it was unfair. He was always Ellie's favorite and she wouldn't even listen to a word he said. Then Beckman of all people even sided with her. At what point did all the women in his life get so controlling? Maybe the guys needed a night out? See how they like that.

Chuck was oozing confidence that he would show them. The men around here needed to be respected and they would show the women just how it was. Chuck nearly jumped when he felt his phone ring. He pulled out the phone and looked to see who it was. Of course, it was Sarah. Well he would show her as he hit the answer button. "Yes? What do you want?" There that wasn't so hard.

After a few seconds of no reply, Chuck looked at his phone to see that the call was disconnected. Suddenly a chill started forming in his gut as the bravado he was feeling moments earlier was suddenly edging away. Then his phone rang again. Chuck took a deep swallow as he placed it to his ear. "Good morning honey?" This was said more as a plea then an actual greeting.

**{* * *}**

Chuck was once again heading back down to castle, after being dropped off by Sarah this time, to go over the reports. There were a few very important facts he learned that morning as he cautiously headed down the stairs from the Orange Orange. The most important fact is he was never to leave Sarah again without giving her a good bye kiss and hug… ever. Secondly, if he ever answered the phone again the way he did the first time… Chuck stopped in his tracks thinking of what the consequences were. Just don't ever answer the phone that way again. The last very important fact he learned was that a hung over Sarah required a great deal of morning cuddling and kissing. No sex, just lots of cuddling and kissing. Okay, he could handle that as if he really even had a choice.

**. . .**

Chuck looked at his watch, he had been going over the information on Shaw and what he had on the Ring for over six hours straight. He knew Sarah would be coming down shortly. He couldn't help but smile, forgetting all about the morning debacle. She had called him earlier to say she and Ellie would be looking at wedding dresses all morning. This actually made him even more anxious to see her realizing how excited she sounded on the phone.

It just felt like forever that he had been stuck down here by himself. His neck was killing, his butt hurt from sitting to long, and he really wanted to go for a run with Sarah. Hopefully the new specialist would be by shortly and they could get the pleasantries out of the way.

He was attentively reading a file on Shaw that was detailing his former wife Evelyn, and the events surrounding her death. Wow, could he feel any worse? He heard the door to Castle open and just got a quick glimpse of blonde hair as Sarah came down the stairs. He never looked up as he was engrossed in the specs. It was moments later he felt the warm hands on his neck as Sarah began massaging his neck.

"Oh babe you have no idea how good that feels. I've been stuck down here all freaking day." Chuck closed his eyes and let Sarah's hands massage his neck. She must have been taking it easy on him because usually she applied more pressure when she massaged him. Either way though, it still felt good to have his neck and shoulders massaged.

He then heard the Castle door open once again. Must be Casey he thought as he opened his eyes. "Hey Sarah! Thought you would… WHAT THE HELL?" Chuck saw Sarah standing at the middle of the stairs, pure anger in her eyes. "WHO THE HELL?" Chuck jumped out of his chair, leapt away from the table, and quickly turned to who was touching him. What he saw caused him to do a double take.

"Who are you? Why would you do that to me?" Chuck was freaking out as he stared at what could only be described as bad attempt at Sarah's doppelganger.

"Well you looked like you needed some tension released, and since we are teammates now, I figured I would help you in what ever release you needed."

Chuck was shaking his head. Did she really just bat her eyes? "Look, I'm sure you were just trying to be nice, but please don't ever do that again." Chuck quickly looked to Sarah who was already reaching for one of her knives as she headed down the stairs. Oh crap, Chuck thought. If they keep damaging all the Ring specialists, there will be no one left.

He quickly met Sarah at the bottom of the stairs as he was sure she was about to throw one of her knives. He prayed that she would not use it on him. "Sarah sweetie, you have to calm down."

Sarah gave him a look that almost made him wet his pants. "Sarah please." He quickly brought up the only defense in a situation where Sarah Walker was in Def Con 4. He gave her the Bartowski smile, although very forced, and then he kissed her. It was not just any kiss but a kiss to remind her how much he loved only her. To remind her that they would soon be husband and wife.

Sarah was not about to be disarmed by the Bartowski charm. Not after going through the emotions she had just went through not to mention her horrible morning awaking without her Chuck. At first, seeing the situation she thought the worst, but then as her spy skills kicked in, she knew this blonde bimbo was up to something. Especially after Chuck's reaction when he realized it was not his Sarah touching him. She had to admit, even in her kill mode that was so damn cute how Chuck literally leaped from the table at the surprise. Either way, the bitch was going to pay for touching her property. Of course all that changed when the nerd had to go off and kiss her like he was currently doing.

Chuck could feel the tension leaving Sarah as he held her close, kissing her with all the love he could muster.

He heard the Sarah clone cough. _Oh dear God please don't say anything_. _I have just calmed the beast; please just keep your mouth shut._ Chuck broke the kiss as he wanted to get a good look into Sarah's eyes. He held her close as he made sure she could see his love for her and only her.

Sarah knew right away that she had to get control of herself. Sure there was something about the blonde bitch that Sarah wanted to cut her into pieces; but she also knew the importance of bringing down the Ring. Besides, she knew Chuck would never betray her. She still didn't like the unprofessionalism of this new agent however. The agent side of her kind of understood the need to fit in, but obviously either this bimbo didn't know about her relationship with Chuck, or the bitch knew about it and would soon be dead. But she'd give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for now.

Sarah quickly smiled at Chuck as if nothing had happened. She made sure to bring up her left hand for full view of the engagement ring resting there as she placed it tenderly on Chuck's face. "We need to go over some _Wedding _details later. Now sweetheart, I see you met the new Ring Specialist."

Chuck was sort of in shock at the quick turnaround in Sarah. Man she is good, Chuck thought. "Well actually I have not met her officially yet. I was hoping we could do that together."

Sarah just smiled and patted Chuck on the cheek. "Sure sweetheart, let's go meet our new guest." Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him over to her look alike. She politely stuck out her hand, of course the one with the wedding ring on it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah soon to be Bartwoski, and this is my _fiance_, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck went to shake her hand but Sarah squeezed his arm so tight, he quickly retracted his outstretched hand.

"My name is Sheryl Walken…"

Chuck started coughing uncontrollably as the name practically made him lose it right then and there. He quickly gained control as the pressure Sarah was applying to his arm was getting worse and worse. "Sarah, I do need that arm you know." Chuck whispered as he turned away from Sheryl.

Sarah stuck out her chest just a little bit more as she stood in front of the Ring Expert, moving her long flowing blond hair to the side. "Nice to meet you Sheryl. Hopefully your trip was pleasant."

Okay now she is just being spiteful. Chuck could only stare at the Academy Award winning acting that Sarah was putting on now.

"It has been so far, yes." Sheryl just smiled as she looked at Chuck. "Now why don't we sit down for a quick briefing? Colonel Casey should be here shortly." Sheryl sauntered over to the chair Chuck had just vacated and sat down.

Sarah made sure to lead Chuck around to the other side of the table. Where she strongly encouraged Chuck to take a seat.

Chuck could definitely tell this was beyond any kind of jealousy. Something was bothering Sarah and he needed to find out what. He pulled out the seat next to the one he assumed Sarah would sit on. Apparently, that seat was not the right one as Sarah sat down right in his lap. Normally he would not mind but this seemed a bit out of character for Sarah even now as close as they were. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"So Chuck…" Sheryl began but was interrupted by Sarah.

"You can call him Agent Carmichael. I think that is appropriate for your rank." Sarah just tossed back her hair as she casually leaned back against Chuck spending a little bit of time nibbling on his neck.

Sheryl did not look pleased. "Okay. Agent Carmichael… How long have you lived in Burbank?"

Chuck was about to respond when Sarah shushed him. "Agent Walken, I really don't see how any of this is relevant. How long Agent Carmichael has lived in Burbank really has no bearing on mission objectives."

Sheryl just tossed her hair back, very similar to what Sarah had just done. It was her turn to show off her fake assets. "Oh that question was not mission related. I'm just new in town and was hoping he might be able to you know, show me around."

_Yep, the bitch is dead_. Sarah was about to lunge across the table when Casey came barreling in. "So what did I miss?"

Sheryl stood up as the big NSA Agent came through the back hallway from the Buy More entrance. Casey stopped when he saw Sheryl. "You have got to be kidding me right." Casey looked beyond to Sarah and then back to Sheryl. Oh shit, Casey mused, this just got interesting.

"Hello Colonel Casey, my name is Sheryl Walken. I am the Ring Specialist assigned to work with Team Intersect."

Casey looked towards Chuck and saw him mouth, 'I know right'. He laughed inside as he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Agent Walken." Casey then took a seat at the table. Oh this was going to be really good.

**. . .**

The meeting went relatively smoothly. Although the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. There was obviously something going on with Sarah as both Casey and Chuck could see it clearly. She never once left Chuck's lap and a few times, Casey actually thought Chuck and Sarah were going to go at it right there at the table. He could tell Sarah was pulling out all stops.

"Well team. It was very nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you." Sheryl once again looked to Chuck and gave a smile. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up and I will see you all back here tomorrow, bright and early." Sheryl then headed back down the hall.

None of the three remaining team members said a word. It was a long uncomfortably silent minutes until finally Sarah broke the silence.

"Okay guys. I'm just going to use the little girl's room and then it's back to good old yogurt shop." Sarah kissed Chuck and happily made her way to the bathroom.

Once out of ear shot, Chuck looked to Casey. "Oh man dude. Did you see that?"

Casey just laughed. "I thought we were going to have another injured Ring Specialist. I got to admit Chuck I've never seen Sarah quite like that."

"I know right? I mean it's not about jealousy, at least I don't think so. But something was definitely bothering her." Chuck suddenly had a horrible thought. "Casey? Sarah wouldn't try anything right? I mean, you know, she would never actually kill someone just because, well, I don't know."

Casey realized also what Chuck was getting at. "Wait a minute, where did that Sheryl lady say she was going?"

Chuck's eyes bugged out. "Oh man. We have got to…" Chuck was already up and about to head to check on Sarah. No need as Sarah came happily strutting by. "Everything okay Sarah?" Chuck just eyed her suspiciously.

"Whew, just some bad Italian. I would _not_ go back there. Love you sweetie. See you in a bit." Sarah blew Chuck a kiss and what could only be described as skipping, headed out of castle.

It took Casey and Chuck both only a second to look at each other, then to Sarah, and back down the hall. Then both men were running full steam towards the bathroom.

They burst through the door and sure enough, found their worst nightmare. Agent Sheryl Walken was slumped over the toilet seat, hair dripping wet, completely unconscious.

Casey and Chuck quickly picked her up and brought her to one of the medical rooms. Casey turned to Chuck, "Let's get her some dry clothes. You take those off and we will clean her up."

Chuck quickly held up both hands. "Oh hell no. Sorry big guy, you're on your own with that. I will help with what I can, but there is no way I am doing anything with that lady's clothes."

"Fine Moron, just get her some dry clothes and get me a twilight dart. We can't let this Specialist remember what happened."

"Uh Casey, what about the giant bruise on her eye and the cut on her lip?"

"Nasty fall in the bathroom?" Casey looked to Chuck for approval.

"Well not completely a lie. And at least there's no surveillance in the bathroom." Chuck looked to Casey as realization hit them both.

"Go edit the surveillance from before Sarah goes into the bathroom. That should keep anyone from putting two and two together." Casey was thinking ahead.

"Good thinking." Chuck was off quickly to get the clean clothes and twilight dart. He would fix the surveillance after he dropped that stuff off to Casey. Oh man, how did this all go so wrong? And why did he have a funny feeling this would not be the last time he and Casey would have to cover for Sarah.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this was a little OOC for Sarah and possibly a little AP, but come on, its Jill Roberts.**

**A/N: On a side note, I will be posting another story soon. This will be A LOT different then this one only in the AU sense, not the Charah sense. It will be short and will not take away from this story, but it was just something I did to help me get through the time recently.  
**


	26. Chapter 26 From This Moment On

**A/N: First of all, I will warn you, the ending will be a very strong T if not M so read with caution. I will also warn you that this chapter will get deep. This story won an award, and it's about to earn it.**

**Also, something ****I**** find interesting is this Out Of Character phenomenon. Even ****I**** think it sometimes but what is it really? When ****I**** wrote Leather Clad, someone pm'd me or reviewed saying Sarah is not an assassin. She would never act like that. Well ask the people of Thailand how that's working, wasn't like she was selling girl scout cookies over there? **

**I will agree up to Chuck vs. The Honeymooners, Sarah was, well she was different. But the minute we saw her in the cabin with Chuck or acting like the drunk wife from Texas, she became OOC or did she? Maybe that was how she would always act around Chuck if they were together. **

**Even the episode with Sarah and Morgan and she is playing with Han and Chewie, that was a little OOC. Her and Chuck talking about their wedding during a mission, a little OOC from the first few episodes when she wouldn't even spiderman kiss Chuck. How about holding hands in the elevator on the way down to turn in Momma B. to Volkhoff? And something as simple as the way she acted when they were practicing their wedding vows. Her saying "Talkie", did that seem OOC? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is what really is OOC? I think Sarah summed it up best when she said the following (i'm replacing the word she used):**

"**I'm out of character when I'm not with Chuck and I don't like it." So what is she with Chuck? That's what true friendship has been about from the beginning. Exploring what could have been from the beginning and if certain events changed.**

**Thanks to my beta who is going to be a little bit surprised because ****I**** changed up ****the**** ending. **

**I**** don't own Chuck but ****I**** do own the song "From this Moment" by Shania Twain. That song is what inspired this Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – From This Moment On**

The new Team Intersect were all sitting around the conference table while Beckman was informing them of a Ring mission that Sheryl would be in charge of.

Sarah was sitting protectively close to Chuck as Sheryl sat on the other side of the table paying close attention to what the General was saying.

"So Team, since this is a Ring mission, Sheryl will be in charge of the mission details. Sheryl would you like to explain the mission objectives." Beckman had a more than usual disgusted look on her face.

Sheryl just smiled as she sat up straighter, making sure to turn to Chuck. She was wearing a very tight blue blouse with little white buttons that looked as if they were about to pop open… at least the few that were still buttoned. "We have legitimate Intel that a Ring operative carrying a highly classified code key is in France at this time." Sheryl's smile seemed to grow bigger as she looked at Sarah. "I have determined, after meeting with Agent Shaw, who by the way has regained some motor functions; that Chuck will need to fly to France to retrieve this code key."

Chuck could not believe his fortune as he put his hand under the table to squeeze Sarah's. He always wanted to go to France and now he would be able to finally see the Eiffel Tower with Sarah. It is something he has dreamed about for quite a while. He could barely contain his excitement as he felt the warm touch of Sarah. "So when will the team be leaving?"

"_You_ will be leaving tonight Chuck. Please be ready." Sheryl once again had an amused look on her face, which not even her bruised eye and busted lip could hide.

Chuck turned to Sarah, not realizing what Sheryl implied. His hand had suddenly started to hurt where Sarah was squeezing. "Well, I guess we should pack."

"Uh Chuck. You will be going alone on this mission. This will be just one of your tests to see how the Intersect 2.0 reacts on its own."

Chuck froze in his spot. _Oh this was not good_. "I'm sorry, did you say alone? As in none of my team will be there?"

"Yes of course Chuck. We think you are…"

"**NO!** No way is he going by himself! He is not ready for this yet." Sarah was standing now, looking like she was about to add another black eye to the one Sheryl was already sporting.. "Besides, Orion has already informed the government that for the Intersect to be effective, I need to be with Chuck at all times." Sarah was adamant as she was staring down Sheryl.

Sheryl gave Sarah a look like she was the most insignificant human being alive. "Maybe you should read the mandate a little closer next time _Miss_ Walker." Sheryl made sure to accentuate the miss part. "While yes for the Intersect to be fully operational and in control, you are to be there, but the leaders want to see what the Intersect can do on its own. A test per se'"

Sarah was shaking her head. "You want a freaking test. Go talk to those Russians that tried to kill us in Costa Gravas. There's your freaking test."

Chuck did not like the way Sarah was referencing that moment. "Hey…" Chuck tried to grab Sarah's hand to let her know that was uncalled for but she was having nothing to do with it.

Beckman looked to her phone, making sure she could call the cleanup crew that might be needed shortly.

Casey stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with my partner here." Casey was already walking over to stand a little closer to Agent Walken.

Sheryl gave Chuck the most sympathetic look. "Chuck, I want you to know that Agent Shaw and I have faith in you. You have shown great progress and you are an amazing man… and we know you can do this. You are ready for this, just believe in yourself…" Sheryl gave a dirty look towards Sarah, as Casey was inching ever closer, "even if others don't believe in you."

Chuck knew this was not going to turn out good if he didn't get a handle on this and quickly. And he was not to pleased with Sarah right now and he didn't like that feeling at all. "If you will excuse me for a moment. I would like to discuss this with my partners, alone please." Chuck gently put his hand on Sarah's arm. He almost pulled away from the heat that was emanating from her body.

"Listen Chuck, there is nothing to discuss. You have a mission and you will be going without those two. If you cannot handle this, then I will be forced to file a grievance with the department and your current mandate…" Sheryl made it clear what she meant as she looked between Chuck and Sarah, "could be reevaluated."

Beckman picked up the phone as she knew what was coming.

Casey stood right next to Sheryl as he saw the anger and hatred in Walker's eyes. She was a panther ready to strike and she was not going to settle for anything less than the taste of death.

Chuck positioned himself somewhat in front of Sarah as he saw her slowly reaching for her knives. "First of all, we are a team here. Team Intersect, Team Bartowski, whatever you want to call it. The reason we have been the A-Team for so long is because we do everything as a Team. So maybe I am ready, maybe I'm not. Whatever the situation, we will discuss this as a Team." This time Chuck looked over to Sarah who was eying him.

Sheryl knew Chuck had a point. She had actually backed up a bit behind Casey as her resolve continued to falter looking in the eyes of Agent Walker. "Fine. You can discuss all you want, but you will be going solo on this." With that Agent Walken left the room.

Sarah went to follow but Chuck grabbed her arm. "We need to talk right now!" Chuck was not asking.

Sarah had to admit the past five minutes were like a blur. She remembered the part about Chuck's mission but then everything else was blinded by her blood lust for this Ring Specialist. She couldn't think straight and the Agent inside her needed her to calm down. The fiancee side of her was ready to rip something apart however. Chuck's touch seemed to calm her enough to postpone slicing up Agent Walken for the time being.

Chuck turned to the monitor. "General, do you agree with what's happening here?" Chuck thought to bring in the voice of reason.

"Chuck. I do believe you are ready for a solo mission. Do I think you need to do this one solo? Not really but the powers above me are saying they want to see results that the Intersect 2.0 is being used effectively. A way to do that is to show that you can handle yourself on a mission."

"Thank you General." Chuck turned to Casey. "John, how do you feel about this?"

Casey looked to Walker and noticed the sharp look she gave him. "While I don't necessarily share the passion of Agent Walker, I do however share her concerns. I do not feel this is the right time."

Chuck contemplated what was said. He didn't have to ask Sarah because he already knew her response. He hated doing this but the thought of Agent Walken filing a protest or even the thought of the powers that be disbanding the team forced him to come to his conclusion. Sure he knew Sarah and he would be together, but Casey was just as much part of the equation and he did not want to lose his partner. "While I deeply respect the opinions of my team mates, I feel like this is something I need to do to help the team continue to be as effective as we can be." Chuck felt Sarah move away from him, she was obviously now even more pissed at him. "Agent Casey and Agent Walker have trained me well and I feel like I should start pulling my weight around here. If a way of doing that is to grow as an Agent, then I will accept this opportunity."

"Very well Agent Bartowski. I will inform Agent Walken. Your flight leaves in two hours." Beckman disconnected.

Casey knew the two needed a moment. "I think you are making a mistake Bartowski. I know you're ready, but something just doesn't feel right about this. I'm sure Walker will explain everything to you." Then Casey left.

Chuck was for the first time in his life, actually pissed at Sarah. It was very demeaning to have her degrade him like she did. She needed to have more faith in him. He was about to say something when Sarah grabbed his arm, rather forcefully and pulled him into the nearest supply closet. Chuck was then slammed up against the door as Sarah was standing in front of him pointing her finger at him.

"I am so mad at you right now Chuck. I can't even think straight." Sarah had fire in her eyes.

Here we go again Chuck thought. "Yeah well that goes both ways. Way to have faith in your future husband."

Sarah grabbed his mouth tightly with her hand as she was right up in his face now, her body securely pressed against him.

Chuck knew pain was coming shortly.

"You will never say or think that I don't have faith in you. Do you understand me Charles?" Sarah was at her boiling point.

"Then let me show you I can do this. Do you honestly think I want to go by myself? No way. But think about this Sarah. What if Walken is right? What if Beckman is right? I have to start pulling my weight around here and get recognized by others besides you and Casey. If I don't, who knows what they will do." Chuck brought his hand up to her face as he tried to calm her down. "Sarah, please just let me for once feel like I have some worth to the team." Chuck never saw it coming as Sarah slapped his face.

"I'm done here. I cannot continue to stress to you how important you are to our team only to have you think otherwise. I love you Chuck and that will never change, but I cannot allow you to keep questioning your importance to the team."

Chuck was confused and a tad sore. "But that makes absolutely no sense Sarah. You say I'm not supposed to question my worth but when an opportunity comes to show my worth, you say I'm not ready. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Sarah looked at him. Damn why does he have to be right most of the time, she wondered.

He gently grabbed her shoulders to push her back a little. He was now even more angrier and he needed some space.

"What the hell are you doing Chuck? I'm not done with you yet." Sarah gave him a look like he was crazy for trying to push away from her.

"Well I'm through with this conversation. Its time I started being a little more assertive in our relationship." Chuck tried to act brave but it really was hopeless.

Sarah stood there with her hands on her hip. "Assertive? Really Chuck?"

"Yes" Chuck squeaked as he tried to gain his voice and nerve. "I'm going and that's that." Chuck tried to deploy the technique Morgan taught him about looking at someone's eyebrows. It gives the illusion that you are looking at their eyes.

Oh he thinks he is going to be assertive, I will show him Sarah mused. "You know sweetie, you're right and I'm sorry." Sarah seductively walked up to him, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her blouse. "Will you ever forgive me?" She looked up at him with her saddest look. Her breasts were rubbing seductively against his chest.

Chuck gulped. "Uh Sarah, can you… I mean I need to you know…"

Sarah reached up and kissed him sensuously on the neck as she used her hands to seductively move up and down his body. "Yes Chuck? What do you need right now? I will do anything." She then kissed her way up to his ear where she whispered exactly what she was willing to do for him.

Chuck's eyes shot wide open as he nearly banged the back of his head against the door.

"Please Chuck. Let me do this for you. I want you so bad." Sarah then started unbuttoning his pants as she slid her hand down to feel just how excited he truly was. "I just ask one favor sweetie."

"Yes, anything." Chuck was on the brink as he frantically replied to Sarah.

Sarah squeezed just a tad as she gently stroked him. "I just ask that you don't go on this mission." She then knelt in front of him.

"Yes. Anything you say. I swear I won't…" Realization hit Chuck and it was a miracle that it got through to his incoherent thinking. "Wait a minute. Sarah Walker are you seducing me?" Chuck looked down at the innocent eyes looking back up at him.

"Of course not Chuck. That would be just wrong." She then kissed the skin just above his waist line as she could feel him quiver.

"I can't believe it. You are seducing me." Chuck tried to move away, but for some reason, his strength was being sucked right out of him.

"I love you Chuck. I just want to show you how much." Sarah was about to fulfill her promise when she was suddenly pulled back to her feet.

"Sarah Walker. I cannot believe you would do this to me. Well actually I can believe it and may I add, it was very thoughtful of you and hopefully we can continue this later. But I'm going and that's that." Chuck buttoned up his pants and was regretfully buttoning Sarah's shirt back up to help him think more clearly.

Sarah was never rejected and she wasn't about to start now. "You're not going without me Chuck and _that's_ that. If you do, then you can guarantee yourself no sex for a very long time."

Chuck was through kidding around. "You know what Sarah. I guess I was wrong about you. Maybe we're not ready to get married yet. You know, a marriage is about trust and faith in one another. Obviously you don't have that."

Sarah was speechless as she saw something in Chuck's eyes she had never seen before. It was disappointment in her. Before she could say another word he was gone. All she could do was stand there speechless as the love of her life just walked away from her.

* * *

**{* * *}**

**{Four hours later}**

Casey and Sarah were down in Castle. Chuck was already in flight and they were monitoring his activities closely. Sarah was so upset Casey had almost suggested for her to just go home. He was not good at the lady feelings part so he didn't want the conversation to pop up. He decided to try to take her mind off things.

Casey turned to Sarah, "Have you seen Agent Walken?" Okay, maybe not the best fix.

Sarah really could care less where the slut was but it was odd that she was not around.

Minutes later, Beckman lit up the screen and she did not look happy.

"Team, I have just been informed by Agent Walken that there is a change in mission plans." Beckman looked to Sarah, knowing this was not going to be easy. "The Ring Operative with the code key is actually on the plane that Chuck is currently on. Chuck will now be tasked with retrieving the device while in flight."

Sarah and Casey just looked at each other. In flight missions were usually reserved for the most seasoned agents. Due to the lack of support, these types of missions always were high risk.

"I was also made aware that Agent Walken is currently on the flight with Chuck as support."

Sarah froze. A part of her was beyond pissed. Another part of her was thankful Chuck was not alone. And the biggest part of her was completely heartbroken. She knew she had to stay calm for Chuck, but there was something that was going to need fixing when Walken got back.

**. . .**

The mission went off without a hitch. Chuck showed that he was more than able to adjust to the situation and be successful in knocking the Ring Operative out and subduing him for the rest of the flight. They now had the code key and everything was a success.

Sarah and Casey were so relieved and beyond proud of Chuck. They knew he could do it, but of course the handler in each of them still had a hard time letting go of the fact Chuck was no longer an asset. Even so, it was a flawless mission..

Sarah was anxious to talk to Chuck. She had to let him know how sorry she was and how so very proud she was of him. But that stupid Walken was the only one visible on the monitor during the debriefing.

"Agents Casey and Walker. We have been successful in the mission objective but there is still some additional Intel we need to gather in France. Chuck and myself will be staying over for a couple more days, possibly a few weeks." Walken paused as she gave a wicked grin towards Sarah. "We will be posing as a happily married couple madly in love on their honeymoon. We need to go dark for a few days so no more communication will be allowed. Walken out." Then the screen went blank.

**"WHAT THE HELL?"** Sarah about flipped out right then and there. She paused for a second then quickly picked up a chair and launched it at the monitor. "I'm going to kill her Casey, I swear she is dead."

Honestly, Casey would be willing to hide the body for Sarah if needed. This was such a breach of protocol. "Walker just calm down for a sec. Let's get Beckman on the line and see what she says."

"Yes Team?" Beckman could instantly hear the tension in their voices.

"Ma'am, were you aware of the side mission that Agent Walken and Chuck are supposed to be on in France?" Casey was trying to control the situation the best he could although if he had to be completely honest, he was beyond pissed now to. He did not like the idea of Chuck being used like some kind of propaganda stunt.

Beckman was silent for a moment. "It appears that Agent Shaw has requested a special mission for the Intersect to retrieve some Ring Intel." This was not how the mission was presented to her. It was supposed to be surveillance only, and could be done just as easily from Castle, but Shaw went above her head once again to request the use of Chuck in his alternate mission. "You two are to sit tight do you hear me? We don't need either one of you causing any unnecessary complications in this current situation. I will personally check to make sure the Intersect will be safe." With that Beckman disconnected.

Sarah didn't know what to do. Chuck's life really was not in danger, he was not alone. But it should be her out there with Chuck, not Agent Walken. She would always protect Chuck but she had to get a hold of herself or this would be a road that would not be good for anyone. She always got on Chuck to trust her, now she had to do the same. But thinking back to their last conversation, Sarah almost let her emotions overcome her. Why does this hurt so bad? Sarah cried to herself. She had to get away, somewhere she could calm down.

Casey could see the struggle inside of his partner. He really couldn't blame her. "Walker, go home. Get some rest, we will figure out what to do in the morning."

Sarah didn't say a word as she left the facility.

**. . .**

Tears were threatening to form as she tried to get a hold of Chuck for the third time but his cell was not picking up. The feeling in her heart grew worse as she tried to think different thoughts but it always came back to that look in Chuck's eyes after their fight. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her and the disappointment she saw. And if that wasn't bad enough, the thought of Chuck and Sheryl, pretending to be married, alone in France and seeing the Eiffel Tower for the first time with that slut. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel as she continued to just drive.

Sarah could not believe the heartache she was feeling. "Pull it together Walker." She kept demanding of herself as if saying it aloud would give her more strength. She was fighting an inner battle inside and she was getting closer and closer to the edge that she did not want to teeter on. This is ridiculous she thought. It's Chuck, he would never leave her… Right? Still though, the pain in her heart was more then she could bear. The thought of a life without Chuck after what they had been through? She suddenly felt the need to vomit it hurt so bad.

**. . .**

Not even realizing where she was or how long she had drove. Sarah ended up back at Echo Park. After all it was home and this is the only place she would be able to survive the next couple days until she could see Chuck and make him understand how much she needed him.

She turned off the car as she took a few deep breaths. She brought her hand to her mouth as if that would help control the feeling in her heart.. She looked in the mirror and could not believe how far gone she truly was..

Sarah finally composed herself enough to get out of the car. The only thing she wanted to do was go into her and Chuck's bed and just snuggle up with his pillow, smell him, just be with him somehow. She would at least be as close to Chuck as she could. She had to have a piece of him or she wouldn't survive.

She walked through the courtyard and couldn't help but stop at the fountain. Really smart move Walker, she chided herself as the tears started forming in her eyes. The memories of all their talks poured back through her mind. The conversation of if they were a real couple, Chuck would be forced to kiss her. The conversation of Chuck wanting something real, then asking her on their second first date. Just every wonderful and not so wonderful talk and moment always seemed to be near this fountain. Then she remembered the horrible conversation about how they didn't have a future together. Once again her hands shot to her mouth as the pain felt worse then a knife wound to the heart. Those words he spoke to her that night following the second time Bryce showed up were like alcohol being poured into the open wound in her heart.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

Sarah jumped at the sound of Ellie's voice. Oh great, now the flood gates are open. Sarah cried as she turned to Ellie and ran into her arms. She could not control the emotions any longer.

"Sarah sweetie, what did Chuck do now?" Ellie was holding Sarah tight. Trying to comfort her the best she could.

"He's gone and with another woman and he doesn't want to marry me now." Okay if Sarah really thought about it that probably was not the best way to describe the current situation.

"He did what?" Ellie was beyond pissed. "I swear to you I'm going to kill him myself when I find my little Brother."

Sarah realized her mistake as she leaned back to look in Ellie's face. "No Ellie, it's not like that, well at least not the first part."

"Well how exactly is it then? My brother's fiancee is a basket case and you tell me he left you for another woman. Yeah he's a dead man."

"Ellie, no. We had a fight and he thinks I don't have faith in him. Then he had a mission to go on and that stupid agent. The one we talked about before has him on a side mission and I can't get a hold of him."

Oh wow this girl has it bad, Ellie thought to herself. Here was the most hardened CIA spy the world has ever known, and her nerdy brother has pretty much crumbled her to some love sick needy fiancee. She knew their relationship was something special, but this was crazy. "Sarah, let me ask you something. Do you trust my brother?"

Without a pause, "Yes Ellie. More than anything."

"Well it's obvious your love for him is not in question. So why are you so upset Sarah? You know Chuck would never do anything to betray you? And for God's sake, he's going to marry you, to think anything else is nonsense." Ellie placed a calming hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"But how can you be so sure? I've never felt this close, this much love, or this much need for anything like I do Chuck. He has never done anything to make me think he would betray me. Yet, I get so jealous, and it just drives me insane when I can't have him all to myself." Sarah had to pause to collect herself which was completely useless as she buried her tear stained face into Ellie's shoulder. "Then he thinks I don't have faith in him but I do Ellie. He is the strongest, smartest, cutest, sexiest, gentlest, and sexiest man I've ever met, but I can't stop the need to protect him. He's my everything Ellie and I can't live without him. If something happened to him… I would end."

Ellie was seriously contemplating referring Sarah to a psychiatrist. Ellie knew love and she definitely knew caring, but this girl that she held in her arms was way beyond that. Sarah gave a whole knew meaning of being crazy about Chuck. "Listen to me Sarah. I get it. I know enough about your life to know that once you found Chuck, it was the thing that completed you. He was your home, he made you a better person, and when you are apart, it's like a part of you is missing. Possibly what you believe to be the best part of you."

Sarah looked up into Ellie's eyes, looking for comfort there.

"But the thing you have to understand is Chuck feels the EXACT same way about you. You two are made for each other and it is more than obvious you two cannot be without each other. So I tell you what to do." Ellie looked at Sarah with confidence. "Go to bed and get a good night's sleep. When you wake up, everything will be better. You know how I know?"

Sarah just shook her head no.

"Because this is Chuck, and Chuck will never fail you. Trust me." With that Ellie gave Sarah a final hug and kiss and then left as if she just revealed the world's greatest secret.

Sarah stood dumbfounded. For some reason she had been expecting more, but maybe Ellie was right. This was Chuck we were talking about and if anyone could make her feel better, Chuck would find a way.

Feeling a tad better, Sarah went to their apartment and headed straight for their room. She quickly removed her clothing and put on one of Chuck's Stanford shirts. She then got into bed, snuggling close to Chuck's pillow. She wasn't a religious person, but she wasn't naive either. She said a quick prayer to whatever God would be listening, to bring Chuck home safe and protect him until she could once again resume the responsibility. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

**. . . **

"_Oh baby your home. I missed you so much." Sarah could not hold her emotions in as she jumped into Chuck's arms, kissing his neck, his cheeks, his lips, everywhere. She needed her hunger satisfied and that was only going to happen with Chuck._

"_Sarah, what's the matter? You knew I would be home as soon as I could." Chuck held her tightly in his arms._

"_I... I was just worried you wouldn't come back, that's all. I heard about your mission and I just got worried. I'm sorry sweetie, but now your home." She kissed him on the lips, running her fingers through his curly hair._

"_Yeah that mission was amazing. The excitement, the adrenaline pumping action. I mean Sarah, you never told me just how exciting missions could be. I had a blast and I loved it."_

_Sarah paused a second with what she was doing as she pulled back to look into Chuck's eyes. She was shocked to see the distance in his brown eyes. It was like they were looking right past her._

"_Sarah you should have saw the way I took out those bad guys on the plane. And then the side mission with Sheryl, I mean that chick is so hot. The things she did to me in bed to maintain the cover was just... Wooh let me tell you what."_

_Sarah pushed Chuck backwards slamming him into the wall. "Excuse me Chuck. What the hell did you just say?" Sarah was scouring at him now. He had such a wild look in his eyes, an uncontrolled look._

"_What are you so upset about? It was just a mission. I'm a spy now remember. Sex is my greatest tool it's what we live for..." Chuck never finished as Sarah punched him hard in the face._

"_Charles Irving Bartowski. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you better shut your mouth now. Do you even hear yourself?" Sarah stood her ground, ready to strike again._

"_Jeez babe, just calm the heck down. You're overreacting. It was just a mission and I'm a spy after all. Screwing Sheryl was for the greater good, I mean we were under surveillance from the bad guys and if they would have thought we were faking, ooh, bad news. We just had to sell it."_

_Sarah's heart was breaking as she saw the emptiness in Chuck's eyes. Those eyes looked very familiar to her. It was the same look when she joined the CIA that stared back at her now. _

"_No worries hun, I still love you. Even when Sheyl and I made love in the Eiffel Tower, I still wished you could have been there."_

_Sarah grasped her hand to her mouth. "Chuck... You're breaking my heart." Sarah had never felt such heartache as she felt now. It was then she heard the phone ring._

_Chuck quickly reached into his pocket. "Oh look, its Sheryl calling. Probably wants to practice on seduction techniques some more. You know what I mean." Chuck winked at Sarah as his phone continued to ring._

_Sarah had to get away she had to run... But the phone, the ringing, it was... it was causing her to... _

**. . .**_  
_

Sarah was instantly awake as she sat up quickly in bed. All her senses were back as she realized it was just a dream. Even so, she was shaking as she felt the after effects of what happened. The phone rang again. It was still dark out as she looked to the alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. And the phone rang again. She grabbed it from the counter and answered it with a quiver in her voice not even seeing who it was. "Hello."

"Sarah, its me Chuck."

Sarah felt like her heart just burst inside of her. She couldn't speak as the mere sound of his voice sent her emotions into a different stratosphere. The thoughts of her recent dream, the last time they talked, that look of disappointment in his eyes, everything just adding to the emotions as she sobbed into the phone, not caring to hide her true emotions.

"Sarah sweetie please don't cry. You know what that does to me."

Sarah couldn't help herself. She really wanted to talk to him, tell him how truly sorry she was, but words were extremely hard to come by right now.

"Sarah, I need you to do something for me okay honey?"

Sarah shook her head yes, but realized that Chuck wouldn't see that. She finally took a deep breath as the sound of his voice just melted her.

"I need you to get out of bed okay."

Sarah once again shook her head, apparently the need for her to speak was not needed as Chuck… Wait a minute, how did he know she was still in bed? She slowly got out of bed as even the other muscles in her body, the ones beside her heart were aching to. She couldn't help but stand and stare at the Tron Poster as she was right in front of it now.

"That's it honey. Now I need you to turn around and look at the Morgan Door."

Sarah prided herself on being the best spy out there. One of her greatest abilities was always to sense changes in her surroundings. It was one of the reasons she was always so good at protecting her assets. It was only at the last second that she realized she was not alone in the room now as she turned towards the Morgan door. Her phone slid silently from her hand as she stood still, arms hanging limp to her sides as she saw the one man who was her everything.

Chuck just finished climbing through as he stood there now, looking at one of the most beautiful sights but also one of the most heart breaking sights. His heart broke as he saw the look in Sarah's eyes just before she lowered her head to look at the floor. Chuck could see her shoulders convulse with every sob as she just stood there frozen to the spot. He could not believe what an idiot he was for doing this to her. Sure he would most likely have to face the repercussions of leaving Agent Walken in the middle of a mission but he did check with Beckman and she more or less told him to get his butt back to Burbank. They both had decided that he could be just as effective here as in the field. Matter of fact, Beckman seemed a lot more convinced then even he was. However, none of it mattered now though as he looked upon Sarah. In the past, he may not of ever thought it was possible for someone to love more then he could. It all changed in this instant as he looked upon Sarah.

"Sarah I want you to know that _you_ are my world. _You_ are the reason I live and breathe and _you_ are the reason I want to be a better man. You'll never know how sorry I am for treating you the way I did." Chuck could see Sarah slowly look up towards him.

"Sarah I DO want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. But a marriage is an eternal partnership and we both need to be all in and fighting for the same cause." He looked at the sorrow in Sarah's eyes. "Each other, our children, our family. That is what we fight for, but we do it together, as one. Do you understand?"

Sarah finally understood what Chuck was saying. In reality, as long as she continually held the feeling that she was Chuck's handler and he was the asset, the partnership could never be equal. It was then a burden she didn't even realize she was carrying felt like it was lifted and thrown off her shoulders.

She understood what is was like to have a partner but this was so much more then that. Growing up, Sarah never had a normal father daughter relationship, it really was more like a partnership with her Father. Even then she always felt the need to protect her father, from himself most of the time. Then with Bryce, she always felt the need to one up him. Yeah they were partners, but it was always a competition with him. Casey was different then them all, but there was always the underlying fact she would put a bullet in his head at any sign of a burn order for Chuck. She knew it would never come to that now, but if it did, she wouldn't even think twice.

But now as she stood across from the man who would soon become her husband, she finally understood what being a wife meant. She would be Chuck's eternal companion, his true partner. There could be no tip of the scale one way or the other, it had to be equal footing and the love in her heart finally allowed her to give in to that balance. Chuck completed her, but she realized that she completed him too. He was an answer to a prayer that she didn't even know she had been praying for, but she swore she would prove to him the rest of eternity that she deserved.

Chuck could see the tears in her eyes melt away into something much stronger. He had seen love like this in another's eyes only once before, and that was when he looked onto Ellie the day he came back from Stanford. But even that was nothing as Sarah conveyed everything in those mesmerizing blue orbs.

Neither could say another word as their lips finally met in a tender kiss. The taste of salt still evident on both their lips as the tears streamed down their faces, mingling into one as if not even their tears could stay apart from each other.

Chuck gently lifted her into his arms as he carried her the short distance to the bed where he gently laid her down. Chuck could see the vulnerability in her eyes and it was something he was not used to. Sarah Walker, soon to be Bartowski, was completely open to him right now, she was giving everything she had to him and he grasped onto it like a life line.

Sarah was in a different world right now as she laid back on the bed, wrapping her hands around the head of the man that changed her forever. She had never felt such warmth, such need, such calm as she did right now. They could be surrounded by a group of armed terrorist and it wouldn't matter, nothing mattered right now. Her life started right at this moment.

Chuck did not want to rush anything and he wasn't sure his heart would allow it anyway. Something had changed in this moment and it was the simplest of circumstances that did it. Chuck reached down and trailed kisses along Sarah's neck as he now laid on top of her. The smell and taste of her skin made him crave her more as he gently sucked the side of her neck just below her cheek. He could tell this was the spot as Sarah moaned in pleasure as she laid her head back so he could have full access. He could feel her body buck slightly as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Chuck quickly removed his shirt as once Sarah realized what the pause in his kissing was, she helped him along. Once his shirt was gone he sat back on the bed, bringing Sarah up with him so she was straddling him. He gently lifted her shirt off making sure his hands stayed in contact with her skin the whole way up. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her beautiful, perfect breasts just inches from him.

Sarah smiled as she saw his reaction. Even after all this time, it always felt like the first time with Chuck. She could see the desire in his eyes for what he wanted right now and who was she to object as she leaned backward just a bit to allow Chuck full access to her breasts. He did not disappoint as the feeling of his mouth on her left nipple nearly made her lose it right then. Her body reacted on its own as she started grinding into Chuck as his tongue ran circles over her hardened nipple with just the slightest suck. He was not rough, but not to gentle either, he was just perfect.

Chuck could not believe how wonderful he felt has he tasted Sarah, holding her other breast in his hand as Sarah grabbed the back of his head, almost guiding him to what she wanted. And judging from the sounds she was making, she really wanted this.

The two stayed like this for a while, Chuck exploring every inch of her breasts and the skin around. It was moments later Sarah couldn't take it any more. "Chuck honey, please, I need you in me."

Who was he to argue as he once again laid her gently down on the bed. He slowly kissed down her stomach as he carefully removed her panties. Her hips once again bucked upwards as if they had a mind of their own as his gentle hands graced the sides of her thighs.

It was his turn as he quickly removed his pants and underwear and was once again laying on top of her, lifting himself upwards so he could look in her eyes.

Sarah interrupted him before he could speak. "I know honey, saying I love you right now doesn't even seem enough. Its something so much more." Sarah didn't smile, she didn't frown, it was something almost in between.

Chuck knew they were connected but even that was scary that she said exactly what he was thinking. He let out a sigh as everything was... everything was perfect.

Sarah could not keep the separation any longer. Sure their bodies were against each other but it was different when Chuck was inside her. She couldn't explain it and yes the ecstasy was part of it but it was something else. Having him inside of her, a part of her, was something she craved, something she needed because it was something only Chuck would ever have. She could not wait any longer as she reached down and guided him into her. She quickly grabbed his back as he slid all the way in, her body finally getting what it craved.

The two made love through the early morning and into the afternoon. The spy life forgotten, the fight forgotten, even their past lives forgotten, the world outside ceased to exist as the two lovers expressed their true unconditional love for one another in the most special of ways. It was a morning that neither would forget. It was the dawn of a new level to their relationship. Nothing would be the same from this moment on.


	27. Chapter 27  The Real Girl

**A/N: A huge thank you for all the reviews and comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it sets up a chapter which was one of the whole reasons ****I**** started this story.**

**I**** also have to give a special thank you to my Beta who sometimes ****I**** forget has a life to. ****His insights and help have been priceless in my stories and especially this one. Wouldn't be doing this if not for his guidance, encouragement, and over all help. Gladius, you truly are a good friend and thank you for all you do.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Real Girl**

Jill sat alone on the plane as she was making her way back from possibly one of the most embarrassing couple days of her life. Not only had Chuck quickly realized what a waste the Code Key mission was but then he was able to flash on all the intel that was needed for the side mission within five minutes of seeing the surveillance. Yeah, the mission that was to take days, possibly weeks. So in twenty four hours, Chuck Bartowski had managed to make her and her idol, Daniel Shaw, look like complete and utter fools.

She was so confident in the beginning that Chuck would be the naive little pet that she knew she could control and thus, progress her and Daniel up the chain of command within the CIA. The thought of the three of them, the new Team Intersect was all but a pipe dream now. Something had changed about the Chuck she thought she knew. They had not been expecting this at all. If only Daniel wouldn't have been shot, then his plan to get to Sarah Walker might have worked out. Of course Jill was a smart girl and she knew how Agent Walker felt about Chuck. It would have taken a complete idiot to think that Sarah would ever have fallen for Daniel.

She subconsciously rubbed the side of her aching head. She had been having the worst luck lately with falls and accidental injuries that her body felt like it had been put through the ringer. She had bruises showing up constantly since she joined this team and she could never remember how. Just insult to injury she fumed as she sat alone.

Soon though, Daniel would be back and they both would be able to take over Team Intersect. She still had some work to do and Daniel had plotted out the new course of action that they needed to take. Of course she hoped it was the right one. Daniel had not exactly been himself lately due to all the pain meds with the constant treatments for his injuries. But he was strong and recovering nicely. She smiled as she thought it wouldn't be long and he would be back. Then Casey and Sarah would see how a true man operates. She just had to bide her time a little more. She could feel Chuck was right there waiting for her to put him in her back pocket, if not for that blonde whore that he was with now. Didn't matter though, Daniel had a special plan for her, he just needed to get back on his feet and then everything would be better. It was just a matter of time now.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Sarah, you're staring at me again aren't you?" Chuck was just waking and even though his eyes were still shut, he had this feeling that his fiancée was already up doing what she had been doing since he got back from his mission - never letting her eyes off him.

Sarah just smiled as she stared at Chuck, her face resting peacefully on Chuck's bare chest. She was so content lately and she couldn't help but feel great at how comfortable she felt. Especially as they lay in their own bed in their own house. The General had given the team a few days off since Chuck had pretty much wrapped up a supposed week long mission within five minutes. There was one thing that all government agencies still loved more than anything, that was the ability to save a dime and Chuck had done just that. So now they were spending some down time in their home in the suburbs.

Chuck did not hear a response so he looked down to make sure Sarah was awake. Sure enough, he was met with those blue eyes that were brighter than the noon day sun. "Does it start getting old if I say once again just how beautiful you truly are?"

Sarah just smiled at her nerd as she shook her head back and forth. She still had not said a word. It was a testament to just how comfortable she truly was. But she would never get tired of hearing how beautiful she was from the only man that gave it any meaning for her.

Chuck just laughed as he saw the look on Sarah's face. "So the lonely nerd from the Buy More has finally turned the bad ass super spy into a normal girl. I should get an award or something." Chuck had a giant smirk on his face. "Matter of fact, with Comic Con coming up in a few months, I could be their new God. Think of all the possibilities, nerds around the world would come and worship me."

Sarah slapped his chest. "Stop making fun of me mister. Not like I had a choice in the matter." Sarah suddenly got this serious look on her face. "Now that I think of it, how do I know you're not some international super spy, sent to seduce me into marrying you and having your children? All to control the CIA and deliver a major blow to the greatest intelligence agency in the world?"

Chuck reached down and parted a lonely curl from her forehead so he could see her teasing face. "Man you're good, except my mission is not complete Agent Walker. The seducing and marrying part is complete well almost, but I still need to knock you up."

Sarah lifted her head in mock disgust. "Knock me up? Is that the evil plan?" Sarah in the blink of an eye was now on top of Chuck straddling him as he lay helpless beneath her clutches. "So Agent Carmichael, how many times have you been instructed by your organization to 'knock me up'?"

Chuck gave her a sinister look. "The plan was to shoot for at least four times. Possibly more depending on how good my cover was." Chuck was slowly reaching his hands up her sides, ready to deploy the deadly tickle technique. "And judging by how affective my skills are, I'm thinking I've got you in the bag for at least eight or nine." It was then Chuck started tickling her.

Now Chuck knew that at any time his smoking hot soon to be spy wife could counter his tickling attack, but she let him think he got the upper hands. Well that was until it was time for her to deploy her own techniques.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Back at Castle Three Days Later}**

"Sheryl." Chuck nodded courtly as he came down to sit at the conference table. He still was a little upset at her for how things went down with the last mission. Chuck didn't have a mean bone in his body but this Agent Walken was really starting to get on his nerves. He may act like the shy, naive nerd, but he could tell something was going on and whatever it was, it was affecting Sarah. And one thing he would never stand for is anyone hurting Sarah, whether psychically or emotionally.

"Chuck, nice to see you." Sheryl gave him her best attempt at a smile even though she really wanted to take a gun and shoot him right between the eyes. She fumed inside at the fact she couldn't have him... yet, and if she couldn't control him, then no one would. Even so, she would just bide her time, the nerd's time would come soon enough.

Sheryl decided to walk around the table to right where Chuck was sitting. She slowly sat back on the table, making sure her bare tan legs were there for Chuck to see. Her short skirt left little to the imagination as she sensuously crossed her legs making sure Chuck could get an eye full. Well an eye full damn it if he would actually look at her, she fumed.

"Chuck I'm sorry about the mission the other day." Sheryl batted her eyes as she leaned forward a bit so Chuck could clearly see down her blouse. "You have to know I was doing what I thought was best." She then placed a gentle hand on Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck was trying his best to ignore her without being rude. He may be upset with her, but rudeness was not part of his genetic makeup. "Sheryl would you mind moving to the other..." Chuck never finished as he heard the door to Castle open.

Casey and Sarah both came down through the Orange Orange entrance. Sarah was obviously talking about something serious as Casey had a look of almost shock on his face. It was definitely a new look.

Sarah saw Chuck and Sheryl sitting at the table and she just smiled. Okay first instinct maybe wasn't to smile, seeing how close Sheryl was to Chuck. Even so, she couldn't wait to see Chuck, after all it had been two whole hours since she dropped him off for work. She would take care of Sheryl later. She quickly walked over and gave him a kiss as she sat down next to him giving a hard nudge to Sheryl as she got up to move to her own seat.

Sarah looked over at Walken and winced. "Oooh, that looks like it hurts." Sarah pointed to the side of her face. Apparently, mirroring the spot on Sheryl Walken's own face where a very large bruise had newly formed. "You really have to be more careful Sheryl."

Sheryl just smiled, "Yeah Chuck can get kind of rough you know what I mean." Sheryl winked at Chuck as she as she tried her best to provoke Agent Walker.

Chuck was about to say something when Beckman appeared on the monitor.

Beckman instantly saw the new bruise on Agent Walken's face and almost let out a laugh. If not for her years of training, she probably would have. "Team, I first wanted to inform you of the progress of Agent Shaw's recovery. His therapy has been going great and with the help of crutches, he has been able to move around although somewhat limited. He should be dispatched from the hospital within a week. He sends his regards and hopes to be working with you all soon."

Sheryl was just beaming at this wonderful news.

"Secondly, Agent Shaw has requested a recovery mission for Team Intersect. There is a mask that supposedly has some hidden Ring intel that is right here in Burbank at the local art exhibit. The Museum is holding a party tonight so Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski will pose as a happily... Never mind, they will go in as themselves and try to steal this Mask. Agents Casey and..."

"Excuse me ma'am." Agent Walken interjected. "I'm sure you are aware that Agent Shaw specifically requested myself and Agent Bartowski to pose as a married couple to infiltrate..."

"First of all Agent Walken, don't ever interrupt me again when I'm addressing my team. Secondly, there is no amount of training any of our instructors could give to teach Agent Bartowski to act happily married to you. At least with Walker, they both don't need to act. The importance of this mission is to recover the artifact and that is all." Beckman looked to Sarah and couldn't help but notice the small smile. "So Agent Casey and Walken will provide back up in the van. Good luck team." Then Beckman was out.

Just one more person to put a bullet right between the eyes, Sheryl fumed as she watched the General disconnect.

"Oh boy, staying in the van again. This is going to be so much fun." Casey looked disgusted, especially at the prospect of being in close proximity of Agent Walken. Casey looked to Chuck "Bartowski, help me get the gear for tonight."

Sarah shook her head, "Casey I need to pass on that. I would like a..." Sarah paused as she looked at Chuck who was smiling. "Sorry, getting a head of myself here. You meant the other Bartowski." Sarah just smiled at Sheryl.

Chuck could not keep the grin off his face as he reached over and gave Sarah a kiss. He then looked over at Sheryl who was smirking, and then back to Sarah, where he whispered, "You be good." Chuck gave his best attempt at a stern look but of course it would do no good.

Sarah just smiled at Chuck as her eyes never left Sheryl.

Seeing that Casey and Chuck had both left, Sheryl thought it would be a good idea to quickly exit the premises.

"Excuse me Agent Walken, could I have a word with you." It really wasn't a question as Sarah looked menacingly at Agent Walken.

"What do you want?" Sheryl was not about to stick around for this whore. Even so, maybe some more jabs to the crazed bitch's psyche would be good. She cautiously sat back down across from the slut.

Sarah had her hands interlaced in front of her, making sure her wedding ring was in plain sight. "So Agent Walken, I think we really got off on the wrong foot. I would like to try again."

Sheryl just smirked. "Agent _Walker_." The last name being emphasized. "I really see…"

Sheryl never finished as in the blink of an eye Sarah slammed her head face first into the table, instantly breaking her nose. Sarah kept her hand securely fastened to the back of Sheryl's head as she continued to apply force.

Sarah was leaning over the table now with her mouth just inches from Sheryl's ear. "I know who you are." Sarah continued to apply pressure. "And the only reason you're not dead is because I care too much about Chuck and what it might do to him. But make no mistake, pain will continue to be part of your day to day existence until you back off my man." Sarah knew she had to stay in control. Chuck had already started questioning her about how exactly Agent Walken kept showing up with bruises. Sarah tried to be careful on facial ones, but sometimes one or two slipped.

Jill was frantically clawing at Sarah's hand but it was useless. Blood was spurting from her broken nose and she was finding it harder and harder to breath.

Sarah continued a fierce edge to her voice. "You had your shot and you missed. He's mine now and no one will take him away from me. Are we clear Jill?"

"Screw you Bitch. Chuck is just a piece of…" Jill never finished as once again her head was lifted up and slammed back into the table.

Sarah was in complete control as she was not driven by anger or blood lust. This was something different. "I don't think you quite understand Jill. You're alive only because of Chuck, but you say another word about my husband and I'll forget all that." Sarah was smiling now as she maneuvered around so Jill could look into her eyes.

"Do you even realize what you gave up? No of course not. I know Chuck could never love you like he does me. I mean just think Jill, all that love, all the caring, everything inside of Chuck, the parts you can't even deny, he's given that all to me. And call me selfish, but I don't ever plan on sharing any of it." Sarah squeezed a little tighter as she ground Jill's face into the hard metal surface. "You know what, I take that back. I will share that when I give Chuck the children he's always wanted. The funny thing is Jill, in a million years I would have never thought I would want to be a mom. Not even dreamed about it. But its Chuck, and can you just imagine the family we will build with the love we have for each other."

"Go to hell." Jill was gagging on her own blood.

Sarah completely ignored her. "I mean can you imagine what our kids will have growing up. You can say all you want about Chuck, but no one can ever deny that my man will make the greatest dad in the universe." Sarah laughed a bit. "And he chose me Jill. Me? I really do feel sorry for you. Loyalty is a rare possession in this business or the world in general. And here I stand, super spy, cold-hearted bitch, CIA enforcer, about to be married to the most loyal, caring, generous man in this world. And what do you have Jill?" Sarah smirked as she looked into Jill's eyes. "A dickless piece of shit that only cares about one thing, himself."

Jill wanted so bad to kill Sarah Walker right now. Chuck was never supposed to rebound from what they had. She prided herself on just how much Chuck fell after Stanford. It's what gave her the confidence to know that at any time she wanted, she could just come back in to Chuck's life and get him back. But then this blonde bitch had to go and ruin everything. She hated Sarah Walker more then anything in her whole life.

"So Jill. This is my final warning. Back the hell off." Sarah smiled again as she leaned in a little closer. "By the way, you are formally NOT invited to the wedding. Enjoy your life bitch." Sarah then punched her one last time, knocking her out cold.

As Sarah stared down at the broken form of her arch-nemesis, one Jill Roberts. She realized that this part of her life was over. She would never again act like the jealous, love sick girlfriend. She was done being the 'enforcer'. She was done being the cold-hearted bitch. This was a new chapter in her life. She was done with those things because in the end it really wasn't her. It was just a part that she had played. Now it was time for the real girl to be there for Chuck. She was going to be his wife and the mother of his children some day. It was time she started acting like it.

She took one last look at Jill Roberts. Yep, that part of her life was done. She reached back and slugged Jill one more time in the face. "Okay, now it starts." Sarah smiled as she left to prepare for the mission tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be huge for me as it was one of the reason's ****I**** started this story. There were a few events that truly crushed my heart on the TV show. The first of course being the night after the suburbs where Sarah treated Chuck like dirt. Hopefully ****I**** have fixed that. The second was the train station at Prague which literally made me sick for a few days (no ****I'm serious, I even missed work the next day.) The next one in line was vs. The Mask. Well, I'll be damned if I let that one slide. Next chapter will be my take on how the Mask should have went down. I have a feeling, somebody is going to like it, you know who you are ;)**


	28. Chapter 28 The Redo

**A/N: Well here it is. Really this chapter was one of the inspirations for starting this story. ****I**** actually tried re-watching vs. The Mask just to get some inspiration and ****I**** just couldn't do it. ****I**** mean ****I**** know everything turns out for the best but it was still to painful. ****I**** hope everyone enjoys my version of how it should have been. By the way, there are a lot of subtleties throughout this chapter so for those that like looking for that type of stuff, ****I**** think you will enjoy.**

**I**** also wanted to thank all the reviews and pm's. ****For someone that loves to write, you would think I could respond more. For whatever reason, I'm really bad about that. All I can do is guarantee each of you that I read and take everyone of those reviews to heart, whether good or bad. They truly are what keeps me motivated to write. **

**A big thanks to Gladius as always as now he's pulling triple duty for me. Not sure how the man sleeps.**

**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – The Redo**

Chuck and Sarah were entering the museum now as Casey and a somewhat groggy Sheryl Walken sat in the van running surveillance.

"My God, Casey." Sheryl had a look of disgust as she watched the video feed, through her swollen eyes. They're supposed to act like a happily married couple not some lovesick teenagers at prom night."

Casey just grunted, after all, this was now normal Chuck and Sarah. It kind of grows on you after a while, he thought to himself.

**. . .**

"Damn it Chuck, how am I supposed to stay on task when you look like you do right now." Sarah was tugging at his arm as she was placing very sensuous kisses on his neck. Chuck was wearing a dark black suit with white shirt and tie. Sure it was normal attire for most spies but Sarah was really turned on by how well he filled it out.

"As if you have room to talk." Chuck was staring right down Sarah's dress to her soft, tender, cleavage that was very exposed.

Sarah was wearing something very similar to what she wore the night Chuck said red was not his favorite color. That one was damaged from the explosion, but when she finally found out the truth about how much Chuck loved that dress, she made sure to design her own version of what she thought Chuck might love. It's actually going to be a part of the formal collection for Charina fashions to be released in the fall. It was definitely getting Chuck's approval. Of course she was playing it to the hilt, especially since Chuck had to go off and look simply amazing.

Chuck looked out over the crowd of people. "Okay, let's see what we can find out - time to mingle." Chuck gave her a kiss and they both separated to see what they could find.

**. . .**

Chuck was trying to talk to as many people as he could, seeing if anything would cause him to flash. He was hoping to find the Ring Agents quickly and get as much intel as he could in as short amount of time possible. It had only been a few minutes when he caught a glimpse of Sarah. She of course was the center of attention to three or four guys practically drooling over her. She was laughing and really playing the part. It was then something inside Chuck; something he hadn't felt in quite a while came to the surface. He quickly turned away before Sarah could see him.

Chuck walked around the corner and just leaned up against the wall. He stared upward trying to get a little bit of control. He could not let this happen to him. Their relationship had come too far to ever question their dedication and loyalty to each other. Still, seeing Sarah so natural around those men..."

"No, Chuck. You're not doing this." Sarah somehow found him within moments and was already right up on him. "Casey cut the mics for five."

Chuck looked down at Sarah, giving her his best everything's good expression. "Sarah, it's okay, I'm all good." He couldn't figure out how in the world she found him so fast. He swore she never saw him.

Sarah tilted her head to one side as she reached her hand up to him. "Chuck, I know your all goods, and that was not one of them."

Chuck was doing his best to just shrug it off. After all, it was completely ridiculous. "Seriously Sarah, I'm just being stupid that's all. I just have to learn to deal with it."

Sarah gently grabbed his face. "No Chuck, you don't have to learn to deal with it do you understand me? I'm going to be your wife for God's sake, you have every right to expect me to act a certain way and something as stupid as this job does not give me a free pass. I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have been acting like that, it's not how your future wife should act." Sarah placed her head against his chest as he held her close.

'_Oh my gosh,'_ Chuck thought to himself. He could not feel any more foolish then he did right now. "Thank you. Just sometimes I still can't believe a girl like..." He never finished as Sarah grabbed his head pulling him down to her as her mouth crashed against his. Obvious Sarah had found a better use for his tongue at the moment.

After a very heated make-out session and a few stares from the gathering crowd, Sarah broke the kiss making sure Chuck was looking into her eyes. "Chuck Bartowski, I don't ever want to hear that ridiculous statement ever again. We're beyond such stupidity now. I mean seriously Chuck, you still question my desire for you?"

Chuck was shaking his head. "Well, no but a guy like me just needs, you know, reassurance sometimes."

"Reassurance? You mean you want to make sure everyone knows that I'm head over heels, can't live without eternally committed to you?" Sarah was staring at him.

Chuck tried to smile, "Well yes, that does help."

"So, me practically molesting you out there when we first got in wasn't enough? What happened to your aversion to PDA? Cause Chuck, I will tell you right now, I will do anything, and I mean anything to show everyone what my commitment is to you." Sarah was not playing around. She saw the look in Chuck's eye when he saw her working the crowd. She could care less about the mission, and she swore that look would never be allowed back and short of stripping down and making love to Chuck right in the middle of the room, she would do anything. Of course, now that she thought about it, there could be a way around the stripping down part. She would just have to take off her satin underwear...

"Sarah I know that look and don't you dare even think about it." Chuck swallowed deeply as he knew he had awakened the beast. "We need to stay on task here and find those Ring agents and then figure out a way to get the Mask without being noticed."

Sarah had a plan as she brought com's back up. "Casey, Chuck and I are going to provide a distraction, I need you to sneak in here and place the gear in the south stairwell." Sarah turned to Chuck. "Do you trust me?"

Chuck was surprisingly very nervous right now. "Well yes, of course." Sarah had that look that Chuck knew it was time to obey.

"Come on." Sarah was dragging Chuck to the main showroom floor where there were people already dancing to the Latin beats playing through the dance hall. The music just so happened to be some random salsa number and the patrons were already having a blast with their own versions of the number.

"Sarah, seriously; what about the whole, I'm going to start acting like a wife and mother thing?"

Sarah never said a word as she turned around, holding both of Chuck's hands. She slowly started grinding her butt right into his groin as she forced his hands to roam seductively over her body spending an unusual amount of time near her breasts.

Chuck could not believe this was actually happening. Last time he saw Sarah dancing like this was with Bryce on that one mission to retrieve the Fulcrum device. Chuck was trying to stay in character but the music just seemed to take over. "Sarah for heaven's sake people are staring." Chuck was trying to break free but Sarah was continuing to seductively grind against his now growing manhood.

Sarah was well aware of her surroundings as even though it seemed as if she was not paying attention, her senses were alert to everything around them. She could tell this would provide the distraction needed for Casey to bring in the gear. She also knew this was... Wait a minute, what was she thinking again?

"Fine. Two can play at this game." Chuck was never someone to try to one up another person, that was unless he was playing Call of Duty or Halo. But remembering that dance between Sarah and Bryce, and how she still was able to stay in spy-mode the entire time. It was time to see how she could handle it with her fiancé' taking over. Chuck wouldn't need the Intersect for this. Little did Sarah, or anyone for that matter, know that after the debacle with Devon teaching him to dance, Chuck took it upon himself to learn dance moves. Of course most learning involved Wii Dance Party USA, but he did practice other dance styles quite a bit when he was alone.

Yeah, he didn't need the Intersect for what he was about to do next. Chuck just smirked as he twisted Sarah around, and pulled her body to him lifting her right leg so it securely fastened around him. His left hand slid softly down the side of her face as he put all his desire in the moves he was now displaying. He could tell this caught Sarah completely by surprise as she was in a much more sensitive position with her lower region sliding up and down on Chuck's groin.

Sarah closed her eyes as she couldn't help but feel the pleasure of Chuck against her. She couldn't lose focus but oh my God did he feel so good against her, and his dancing... Sarah could not believe how in sync they both were as the dance, the music, their love; it all took over them at this moment. The world was shut out as her only desire was to please her fiancé' and herself while she was at it.

What happened next Chuck could only describe as making love on the dance floor. Their bodies never were apart except for the brief moments Chuck would spin her and dip her. Sarah started making some very strange noises as he now had her leg over his shoulder, dragging her across the dance floor. It took all his strength not to taste of her tender, silky, white leg as it was mere inches from his mouth. Chuck could see something primal in the way Sarah was reacting; it was something he had definitely never seen in her around anyone else. _'Yeah, he did this.'_ Chuck mused to himself, confident in his own... Uh that was sort of inappropriate Chuck thought as Sarah seemed to turn the tables on him.

Casey just smiled as he covertly passed by the main hall right into the stairwell. Not one person even noticed him. All eyes were glued to the couple on the dance floor. Once he was done and back in the van, Casey called back in. "Bartowski, unless the both of you want to give everyone a heart attack, I suggest you either find a supply closet, or hold off pulling a J-lo on the dance floor."

Obvious the voice of reason now rang through both their ears as Chuck really had to give Casey credit for the J-lo comment. He was really rubbing off... Oh maybe not best use of words.

Sarah finally came back out of her sexually induced dream state to the stares of the crowd around them. Sarah always had the ability to discern what people were thinking just by looking at them. What she saw was not disgust on their faces; it wasn't embarrassment or even some sick type of voyeurism. She could tell by the looks of those around her and Chuck that maybe for once in their lives, they were witness to what true love and passion is with two people. She couldn't tell for certain, but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes and she couldn't be happier. Knowing that even though sexual in nature, the dance was way more than that and she wanted... no she needed Chuck to know what he just did to her. "Come on Chuck." Sarah grabbed his hand and led him through the back door to the stairwell.

Luckily, no one from the exhibit dared question why they would be going through a private door. It was obvious what those two love birds were going to do.

**. . .**

Sarah and Chuck were finishing changing into their mission gear. The little distraction on the dance floor actually turned out to be a brilliant strategy as it allowed Casey to stow their gear and allowed them a way to leave without being questioned. Sarah was pulling on the harness as she looked over to Chuck who was already strapped in.

"Honey, sorry about the suit pants. We can wash them out when we get back to the apartment." She smiled as she saw the blush work its way up Chuck's neck. She could still smell him from his 'accident' he had earlier the moment they left the show room floor. "By the way, I love that smell on you? Is that a new cologne you're wearing?"

Chuck just gave her a dirty look. "Yeah, I heard it's your favorite."

"Oh just keep it up Bartowski." Sarah paused as she looked at Chuck. It was moments later they both started laughing.

Chuck walked over to her as he tested her harness to make sure she was secure. "I really want to marry you, you know that." He gave her a quick kiss.

"And guess what? I really want to marry you." Sarah in turn checked his gear to make sure he was good to go.

"What about setting a date? We still need to do that you know." Chuck made sure the pulley system was in place with the rope fed securely through it as he once again gave a tug on Sarah's harness.

Sarah looked serious for a moment. "Honestly Chuck, the sooner the better for me. I just want to be your wife."

"I tell you what, let's get this mask, get this mission over with, and you and me come up with a..." There was a cough on the other end of the mics.

"Sorry, you, me, and _Casey_ come up with a wedding date." A satisfied grunt was heard as Chuck began lowering Sarah down to retrieve the mask.

Chuck couldn't help but stare as Sarah was being lowered down, mission impossible style. "Damn you have a nice ass."

Sarah turned slightly. "You better say that when I'm nine months pregnant agent Bartowski."

"Trust me babe. It ain't your ass I'll be looking at when you're that pregnant."

Sarah just shook her head. She was actually surprised Chuck even remembered what her eye color was. Seemed like recently he never made it up that far. God forbid what it will be like when her assets have grown a few. She was about to say something when the rope gave a bit. She looked up and realized they were in trouble.

Chuck turned just as the three armed men came crashing into the room. He instantly flashed realizing they had just found the ring agents.

"Put your hands up punk." Said the Agent closest to Chuck.

Chuck really didn't even think about what to do next. His girl was hanging on the other end of that rope, and he was not about to let go. Even so, this was going to get interesting as the space in their room was not very big. "Sorry boys, not going to be able to comply with that command."

The men each had their weapons drawn as they approached Chuck.

One of the guards looked down through the whole where Sarah was trying her best to crawl back up. "Oh damn, were going to have some fun with that one."

"Wrong thing to say bub." Chuck instantly flashed as he jammed his elbow into the jaw of the man who just made the comment about Sarah. He heard a sickening crack as the man's jaw shattered knocking him out. Chuck then kicked out with his right leg as the other men tried to cut the rope Chuck was holding. His foot connected with the face of one of the other Agents knocking the man backwards into the wall.

Chuck quickly jumped over the hole, wrapping the rope around the unconscious man lying nearby. A shot rang out as the lone remaining man took aim and fired. Luckily Chuck sensed this as he ducked out of the way kicking the unconscious man through the hole. The man with the gun turned once again to Chuck with gun raised.

"You're going to be sorry you..." The man never finished as Sarah's knife plunged through his throat as she was launched back up through the hole as the pulley system used the weight of the other man to lift her up.

Chuck saw her and saw the mask in her hand. "That was close."

Sarah looked around. "Anyone left alive?"

Chuck pointed over to the one man that he had kicked. "Well that one should be, not sure about the one who you passed on the way up. I think he will live, just won't be making rude comments any time soon."

Sarah was just now calming down from the rush of the fight as she turned to Chuck. "My hero."

Chuck just laughed as he secured the mask and started pulling the unconscious man on the other end of the rope up. "Well what can I say? Might want to call Casey for a cleanup crew; looks like he's going to have some fun with the ones still alive."

Sarah looked at the men lying around her. "Ring agents?"

Chuck nodded his head, "Yep. Successful mission wouldn't you say."

Sarah got that look. "Yeah this one came a lot easier than most."

Chuck stopped what he was doing as he gave Sarah the patented eyebrow dance. "You know I was thinking, we really should go out dancing more."

"Our laundry bill might get a bit much though don't you think?" Sarah walked over and gave Chuck a kiss.

"Never going to live that one down am I?" Chuck was holding her close, but also making sure she was okay.

"Nope, never." Sarah gave him the biggest smile as she kissed him right as Casey was coming in through the door.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Back at Castle}  
**

The mission went off perfectly. Beckman could not congratulate the team enough for their success on retrieving the artifact, identifying and capturing the Ring agents, and without any hiccups. Chuck and Sarah once again proved how valuable relationships can be between Agents.

The briefing concluded and Sarah was holding Chuck's hand with her head leaning against his shoulder. "Chuck let's go home. I'm tired and Ellie is picking me up early tomorrow to do some more wedding stuff." Sarah let out an exhausted breath. She couldn't believe how draining the last few days have been.

Chuck could sense that she was exhausted. "Okay, let's go home and get some rest. I don't have to go in to work till later but I had some things to work on with Carina in the morning anyway."

Sarah kissed his arm. "Make sure to let her know that I'm removing the Red Formal from the fall lineup. Tell her to go ahead with the original line."

Chuck was confused. "But you worked hard on the design. And you looked incredible. Well the dress was nice too."

She nudged his ribs. "Do you really think I want others to wear the same dress that we did what we did on the dance floor, in the stair well, and the crawl space in the ceiling? Chuck you know how I am about that sort of stuff."

Chuck kissed the top of her head. He thought to himself he will never understand how this beautiful woman can be so enamored with him. But he wasn't about to question fate. "Yeah, that would be kind of weird to see another woman in that dress. Although, it wasn't the dress that made those moments special. It was the person wearing it." Chuck looked down to Sarah as she was shaking her head. "What? Too Cheesy?"

"Just a little, but it's one of the billion things I love about you." Sarah reached up and gave him a quick kiss as they made their way out of Castle.

"Wow, up to a billion already. Guess I have some work to do to reach that trillion mark." Chuck just gave her the eye brow dance.

Sarah stopped him and pinned him against the wall. She grabbed the back of his head and gave him a deep kiss. After the need for air won out, Sarah backed away. "Billion and one." Then she led him out the door and to the car.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Day}  
**

Chuck was about to take his lunch break and he couldn't have been more excited. He was meeting Sarah and Ellie over at the Orange Orange, and this was the day they would be able to show Ellie Castle. He couldn't wait to show his sister everything although certain areas were still off limits. Even so, Beckman gave them her approval and it was the best news ever.

The time read 1:30 and it was time to meet Sarah and Ellie. He quickly ran over to the Orange Orange where he saw his sister and fiancée waiting for him. He gave them both a hug and eagerly grabbed a hold of Ellie's hand as Sarah entered the code to go in to Castle.

"I suppose asking you to close your eyes would be too much right?" Chuck was like a kid in a candy store.

Ellie just shook her head. "I think I would rather keep them open Chuck." She barely had time to register the fact they were walking through a cooler when Chuck was pulling her through the door and down the steps. Sarah was close behind just smiling at the way Chuck was acting.

"Over there is our server room. And there is the equipment room." Chuck smirked as he pointed to the supply closet. "And there is my favorite…" He never finished as Sarah punched him in the arm. He brought Ellie around to the conference room where Sheryl was standing over the table doing something that he couldn't quite see. He figured he would be polite as he brought Ellie around the table. Sarah was right behind him when he saw what Sheryl was doing. "Sheryl, No!"

Before he could react, Sheryl had accidentally triggered a trap in the Mask Artifact she was inspecting, which in turn started releasing gas. Chuck instantly hit the containment button next to him and without even thinking, he shoved Sarah through the doorway just as the security wall came down.

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed as the wall came down in front of her, blocking her from Chuck and Ellie. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Chuck turned on Sheryl. "You idiot! Why the hell would you mess with that here?" Chuck was already making sure the containment protocols were in place as he moved Ellie away from the table.

"I didn't know Chuck? How was I to know?" Sheryl was in shock.

Chuck was livid, "The containment room is right over there. Are you kidding me? It didn't occur to you to go in there and then inspect the Mask?" Chuck turned to his sister who had a look of shock. Then he looked beyond the glass to where Sarah was reaching for her gun. "Sarah, no!" Chuck ran over to the glass.

Sarah was not listening as she aimed her gun at the glass.

"Damn it Sarah, you can't breach the wall. This is X14 Weapon grade nerve gas. We can't let it spread."

Sarah was shaking her head, she was not letting him be in their without her. And why the hell did he save her and not his sister first?

Chuck put his hand on the glass. "Sarah, listen to me. Please."

Sarah broke out of her trance as she saw the look in Chuck's eyes. She lowered her gun as she placed her hand over his through the glass. "Why Chuck? Why did you push me out?"

Chuck could see the hurt in her eyes. He just reacted. Maybe he'll hate himself later for not saving his sister first, but he just reacted. His first instinct was to save Sarah. He didn't know what else to say. "Sarah, you have to listen to me. You have to focus here okay."

Sarah started to cry as she saw Chuck on the other side, pleading with her to pull it together. All she could think about was losing him and it was slowly crushing her.

Chuck had to calm down or this would not end well for anyone. It was the gentle touch of his sister's hand that finally calmed him as he turned to Ellie. He was about to apologize but she had the most understanding and caring look on her face. Even a smile as if everything would be alright.

"Chuck, you did the right thing. Now figure out how to fix this."

Chuck knew he had to concentrate. There had to be a way out of this. That's when it hit him. "Sarah." He could see that Sarah was losing focus as she kept shaking her head and asking why. "Agent Walker!" Chuck knew he might regret that later but he needed Sarah to focus and he needed her now. "Sarah, listen to me. There has to be an antidote for this gas. They wouldn't have prepared this kind of trap without having a way to counter the effects." Chuck was starting to put a plan in motion as he was talking. "Sarah you and Casey need to go back to the Art Center and find the antidote. The Ring Operative must know where the antidote is. Find it and bring it back."

Sarah was not focusing, she was shaking her head. "I'm not leaving you Chuck. I know what X14 is. Don't you dare leave me." She raised her gun again. She was not going to leave Chuck and she didn't care about the consequences.

_Damn it,_ Chuck thought. He moved to in front of where she was aiming. "Sarah you can't do this. I'll figure out something from this end, but you have to get the antidote. Help me Sarah Walker, you're our only hope." Chuck had to get through to her and it was worth a shot.

Sarah was seconds from pulling the trigger and putting the life of hundreds in danger by releasing the gas. She didn't care; all she cared about was being with Chuck even if it was the end. She would not stand on the outside as he slowly died. It was only the last line of his statement that finally got through to her. She looked into his eyes, really looked as rational crept back into her line of thinking.

"I love you Sarah. I need you to think about our future. You can do this. Now go!"

Sarah couldn't help the tears as she leaned her head up against the wall. Even though Chuck was yelling at her, she had to have at least this.

Chuck calmed down enough to also lean his head against the glass where Sarah was. He could see that Sarah was struggling.

"I will save you Chuck." Then with that she was gone.

**. . .**

Chuck turned to his sister and quickly explained the composition of the gas and its affects. "Ellie, is there anything we can do in here that will slow down the effects?"

Ellie was analyzing the data in her brain as Chuck once again went over the details of the poison. They were limited with options being enclosed in this tiny area. It was then she had an idea. "Okay the gas spreads through the blood stream and into the nervous system, eventually shutting down all vital organs. We need to slow down the blood flow."

Chuck instantly went to the main console in the containment room. He lowered the AC settings to 60 degrees. It was as low as the AC could go but it was a start. Chuck then initiated the Intersect to see if there was any way they could make it any colder. He still had 30 minutes till full containment was reached so he had to gain some time. It would take Sarah at least thirty minutes to get there and back and that was counting how fast they could get the location of the anti-dote. The nerve gas had a thirty minute window before its full affects took over. That means there only chance was to stall the nerve gas from spreading. It was then he had an idea.

He turned to Sheryl and Ellie. "Okay, listen to me. The only way we live is if we slow down our blood flow and the only way to do that is to lower the temperature to below freezing in here."

Sheryl was shaking her head as she suddenly realized what he was thinking. "Chuck, the fire system in here is a mix of nitrous oxide and H2O. That in itself could kill us."

"I will take _could_ as opposed to _will_ right now. We don't have a choice." Chuck looked to Ellie who was nodding her head that this might just work. "Okay, we will get under the table and make sure as much of our skin is covered. When I activate the fire control system we will have only five seconds before it goes subarctic in here. Try to control your breathing and never take a breathe without filtering through your hands and shirt first. "

Chuck quickly gave Ellie a hug. "I love you sis."

Ellie was so proud of her little brother. "I love you to Chuck. Now do this." Ellie then joined Sheryl under the table, even though for whatever reason, being inches from this woman caused her skin to crawl. Both woman put their arms and head in the shirts as they tried to hide as much skin as possible.

Chuck was at the computer screen as he was about to hit the fire alarm. Chuck quickly texted Sarah.

_**Tomorrow, our beach**_

He hit the send button and then looked to the computer keyboard. "Please let this work." Chuck then hit the button and quickly ran under the table where he sat close to Ellie.

It was seconds later when the Fire System went into full containment…

**. . .**

Sarah was in near frantic mode as she was racing back to Castle at nearly 120 mph. weaving in and out of traffic not once stopping for anyone or anything. She had the antidote in hand and it was a testament to every single ounce of training and skill she had learned since she was a child that she was able to make it back this quickly. There would be repercussions for her and Casey's actions but she didn't care. It might take a while to find all the pieces to the Ring Operative they interrogated but Casey and her had no choice. The permanent disfigurement of the security guards at the museum would also have to be dealt with not to mention thousands of dollars in damaged artifacts. Nothing mattered though except getting back to Castle and saving Chuck and his sister.

She had just run a light and avoided a near fatal collision as she flew through the streets of Burbank. She could not let the tears cloud her vision so she was trying everything to control her emotions. She knew Chuck loved her, she knew that he would do anything for her, but not even she could understand the depth of that love. She had a pretty strong clue as it could only compare to her own love but she never thought Chuck would ever fully feel the same way about her that she did him. But he saved her? His first instinct in the face of danger was to protect her over his own sister. She knew the Intersect needed her, that was evident back in Costa Gravas. But now, it made her realize just how special she must be to Chuck. Maybe she never realized it until that moment, but she swore she would never let another minute go by that she didn't show him just how special that made her feel.

His last text said it all and she knew exactly what it meant. They would not wait any longer, tomorrow at their beach would be the day her life legally began anew as Sarah Lisa Bartowski. She was so deep in thought that she never noticed her speed topping 130.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Later at Castle}**

After arriving just in time to administer the antidote and save everyone, now it was time to clean up. Devon had met them down in Castle to check everyone over and make sure there would be no lasting effects from the poison. Fortunately, everyone was given a clean bill of health and a few hours later later everyone had finally gone home except for Chuck and Sarah. It took a bit to clean up and finalize their reports, but now it was finally time for them to go.

Sarah rounded the corner to see Chuck standing there. "Hey honey, just wanted to make sure your okay." She was still worried about him even though both Ellie and Devon reassured her he would be okay. She was so proud of him for his quick thinking that in reality saved both he and his sister.

"Yeah, I guess, just you know thinking about what happened." Chuck had a solemn look on his face. "I've gotten used to us being a team, just scared me to think what might have happened."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. You know I'll always be your partner, and not just professionally." Sarah took a small step forward as she longed to be in his arms.

Chuck still had a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure your okay with the whole getting married thing tomorrow?" Chuck moved sideways this time as the punch narrowly missed his arm.

Sarah gave him a mock dirty look. "Honestly, I really wish we wouldn't have waited even this long."

Chuck was smiling now from ear to ear. "How do you think I feel? We're so perfect for each other, it's disgusting." Chuck quickly put up his hands. "In a heartwarming kind of way. Look, all I know is that we belong together, we are perfect for each other." Chuck paused again has he gave a little smirk. "I just never pegged you falling for the nerdy guy."

Sarah was in his arms, her hands clasped behind his head. She was happier then she had ever been. The events from earlier completely forgotten as all she could think about was marrying the man of her dreams tomorrow. "Well, what can I say, I have a type."

"I love you Sarah." Chuck reached down to kiss his soon to be wife.

"Love you too Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I also hope you guys found a lot of the hidden subtleties I dropped in there. How about the ending, I'm sure it might have seemed familiar to a few :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Fake Name

**A/N:Well I know this was short but I've been having sort of a writer's block on the Wedding Chapter, and I just wanted to get this out there so you guys have something. I won't even comment on the vomit inducing episode that this idea came from, but this would have been much nicer to see.  
**

**Thanks as always to my Beta, Gladius.  
**

**I don't own Chuck****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Fake Name  
**

"Chuck, no. I'm not going to do this." Sarah stood outside their car, in the parking area of the Echo Park complex.

Chuck ran his hand through his hair, knowing this was to good to be true. Why couldn't Sarah see how much this meant to him. "Sarah please, why are you backing out now?" Chuck was standing in front of her, trying to get her to look at him but she would have nothing to do with it.

Sarah just shook her head, stray blond locks falling across her cheek. "I'm sorry Chuck but I've changed my mind. I'm not doing it." Sarah was adamant now. Things were different now since she had time to think about it.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Chuck stood dejected as he tried to plead with Sarah not to change her mind.

Sarah still would not budge as she got angrier the more she thought about it. "Chuck look, things got crazy today, and when you suggested it, I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry Chuck but I just can't go through with it." Sarah hated doing this to Chuck because she knew how he was and this would just upset him. "I'm just not ready."

Chuck slumped his shoulder's in defeat as he felt the disappointment wash over him. "Sarah. I love you, why are you doing this to me?"

Sarah had enough as she grabbed Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck I don't give a crap about tradition. We're not spending the night before our wedding away from each other. How could you even think about not seeing each other for the whole day?"

Chuck was a traditionalist at heart. Of course he had wanted the big wedding, with the huge reception, and all their friends and family. But he knew that Sarah was uncomfortable with that and so he was willing to concede that point. But at least she could allow some kind of real wedding tradition, one of course not allowing the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. "Sarah, will you at least give it a shot? Ellie wants you to stop by tonight anyway."

Sarah leaned in to kiss Chuck. She was mere inches from his lips and it was a testament to her resolve that she didn't continue till their lips touched. "I'm tired, I've missed you, and I'm marrying you in less then 24 hours. Why is this even a question?"

Chuck knew when to fold em as he closed the distance capturing her lips. "Fine, just please stop by Ellie's before we get home. John wanted me to stop by also." Chuck then gave her the raised eyebrow look. "When we're done, maybe we could take a nice hot bath and have some wine to relax."

Oh this was definitely going to be a short conversation with Ellie, Sarah thought to herself. She still eyed Chuck suspiciously as if she wasn't completely convinced this wasn't some sinister plan of his to keep them apart until the ceremony. "Okay. I will go talk to Ellie." Sarah then made sure Chuck knew she wasn't messing around. "But you better be ready when I get home. Got it?"

Chuck gave a salute. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her one more time as he grabbed a hold of her hand and walked towards the fountain.

"See you in a little bit." The two hugged each other as Sarah went towards Ellie's house and Chuck headed to Casey's.

**. . .**

"Sarah hey, so glad you can stop by." Ellie reached out to give Sarah a hug as she welcomed her into the apartment. Ellie could tell that Sarah was exhausted but she really wanted to talk to her future sister in law before the big day. Besides, after the events of earlier, Ellie was in no mood for sleep. Where as it might have been just another day at the office for Chuck and Sarah, the whole minutes from death experience was all new to her and her adrenaline was still running high.

Sarah said hello and exchanged pleasantries as she was led to the sofa where her and Ellie sat down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Asked Ellie.

Sarah shook her head no, thinking of the drink she really wanted to have hopefully in a few minutes.

"That was pretty amazing earlier wasn't it?" Ellie couldn't help the proud smile as she thought of what her Brother and his future wife accomplished today.

This seemed to get Sarah's attention as she couldn't hide her prideful smile thinking of what her husband... future husband did to save them. "Chuck was amazing wasn't he?" It was not a question as Sarah looked off in the distance, thinking about what a true hero Chuck was.

"I knew my little brother always had it in him, it was just amazing to actually see him in action, using his brains instead of... well you know. I'm so proud of both of you and what you two can accomplish working together." Ellie placed a loving hand on top of Sarah's.

Ellie became very somber as she looked into Sarah's eyes. "He needs you Sarah."

Sarah was expecting a lot of things, and while she knows that her and Chuck needed each other, the finality of the way Ellie said this just seem to magnify the meaning so much more. Sarah looked down at her hand that was held tightly in Ellie's. "I need him Ellie. I need him more than anything in this world."

Ellie started to tear up at the raw emotions that filled the room. She remembered a few months ago when she sat down and had a conversation with Sarah. While at that time, Ellie knew that Sarah was all in for Chuck; Sarah still didn't know it yet. But now there was no doubt. This moment, and the other week when Chuck was gone on his solo mission, Ellie knew that Sarah was ready.

"Sarah, you know how much I love my little brother." Ellie paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Actually, little brother probably isn't even the right acronym. Raising Chuck and caring for him, it was more than that. While I don't have a clue what having a child is like, I could only compare my love for Chuck to that of a mother to a child."

Sarah had seen Ellie in a lot of situations; she had seen a lot of different emotions. She knew of the love Ellie had for Chuck, after all, her man did not settle for just any kind of love. Even so, she was so touched by the depth of what Ellie was sharing with her.

"Sarah, I've always cared for my brother. I was always there to pick up the broken pieces and support him and love him when the world was against him." Ellie lifted her head to look at Sarah. "Its your responsibility now Sarah. You need to protect his heart and mind, just as you have done for him physically. And you have to know, I would never just hand off this responsibility to anyone. I trust you Sarah. I trust you to take care of my little brother."

Oh great Sarah thought to herself. Crying was not really what she had planned to do more of tonight, but it must be a Bartowski thing. She might as well get used to it. "Ellie, I want you to know that you will never be replaced. What you did for Chuck during those years I was not here..." Sarah paused as the emotions just overwhelmed her. "What you did for my Chuck to get him through the tough times will be something I will always cherish. I will never do anything to hurt him Ellie. I will love him with every beat of my heart and even after."

The two women just stared at each other as the emotion of the moment overwhelmed them both. In a different time and place, they wouldn't have even been acquaintance. They were both from different parts of the world. But one thing brought them together, and it was the biggest thing. These two women that sat alone in the apartment were of one mind, one purpose one goal. To always love and care for Chuck. But now it was time for Ellie to be just the big sister. It was Sarah's mission to handle everything else, and nobody loves a mission like Sarah Walker.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Hey big guy, quite a day today huh?" Chuck was let into the apartment as Casey motioned for him to have a seat. Chuck was not a smoker but when the big guy handed him a stogie, he knew this was going to get deep. Casey never shared his beloved Costa Gravan cigars with just anyone.

Casey came around to sit in his chair where he faced his partner. "You did good today kid. I'm proud of you." Casey could not hide the pride he was feeling for his partner. He could not believe the change that had happened to Chuck since that first moment they met. The boy had finally grown in to a man.

"Well, it was your guidance and training that helped me through it." Chuck knew he was treading on some thin ice with the way the emotion in the room was starting to build from the conversation. He did not want to make his friend uncomfortable but he still needed to say what was in his heart. "I wouldn't be alive today, and I wouldn't have the opportunity to be the happiest man in the world if not for you. You've made me realize that life is more than just video games and sci-fi movies. You've shown me what it's like to be a true hero."

Casey let out a small cough has his emotional defenses sprung into full containment mode. He could have made some crack about lady feelings, or something about being a moron, but tonight was not about that. Tonight was about two men, two friends. "Chuck I want you to know that I'm grateful for what you've done for this country…for me. For helping me understand that I'm still a human being under this hardened NSA shell."

Chuck knew better then to respond. The last thing either of them needed was a cry-fest between grown men. Chuck knew if he was to say anything at this moment, it might just happen that way.

Casey became very serious a moment. "Chuck, I want you to know something about Sarah." Casey raised his hand as he saw the objection from Bartowski. "Nothing like that kid, I just want you to know what exactly you have done."

Chuck knew Casey would never bad mouth Sarah, but still his first thought was to make sure nothing compromising would be said about his fiancée. He really should have known better as Casey continued.

"About five years ago, I was sent on a mission to assassinate a high ranking Russian official. I mean this guy was the scum of the earth and I couldn't wait to put a bullet into this commie bastard." Casey sat back, taking a puff from his cigar, thinking back to that time in his life.

"Well as I was trying to gather intel, patiently waiting for the right moment, I happen to set surveillance on this young blonde agent from the CIA. I had heard rumblings throughout the CIA about this 'Wild-card Enforcer' but I thought it was just rumors. But let me tell you, I thought I was a cold hearted assassin; this Enforcer was ten times worse. The things I saw her do, the intel I learned from her mission and previous missions, showed me that this CIA skirt had no emotion. She was a robot and the most ruthless agent the CIA had ever had."

Chuck was getting extremely uncomfortable hearing this. Sarah of course had told him anything and everything that he wanted to know, this mission being one of the many. But hearing this from Casey just made his heart break for what Sarah had to go through.

Casey could see the pain in Chuck's eyes. "Chuck I'm not telling you this to discourage you or demean Sarah in your eyes. I'm telling you this because I want you to know what you did to her." Casey once again paused as he stoically took another puff on his cigar. "What you did for me." Casey cleared his throat once again as he continued.

"So years later, as the rumors and exploits of the Enforcer continued to grow, I get a call saying my services were needed in Burbank. Something about the Intersect. So I fly out and of course you saw what happened the first time we met. But it was then I knew that this same person that I saw during my mission in Russia had already changed. She would have just as well shot you or thrown you in a Bunker before she met you. But even in that short amount of time, you had got to her. And now, Graham's wild card enforcer, the CIA robot, the emotionless killer, is marrying the man that had changed her life. The man that has given her a life worth living. You have succeeded in the greatest mission of all Chuck. You have taught two cold hearted killers how to love. How to feel sympathy and compassion. You have shown us that family is the most important thing."

Chuck could tell there was something that was weighing heavily on the big guy.

"Chuck this is very difficult for me, but I need your help."

Chuck was floored. Never in a million years had he ever thought Casey would ask him for help. Even so, he knew without a doubt that there was nothing he wouldn't do for his friend, his partner.

"Years ago while serving in the Marine Corps I was faced with a proposition from a Colonel I served under. He asked me to join an elite force to serve my country. But in order to do that, I had to leave my... I had to leave my fiancée, making her think I was dead."

Chuck could not believe what he just heard. John Casey had at one time a fiancée? It was then Chuck realized the magnitude of the sacrifice his best friend had to make. How selfish was he all those months to complain about having the Intersect, about being thrown in to the spy-life? Here was a man, John Casey, that gave up everything to serve his country.

"I've had enough Chuck. You've shown me what it's like to have a family and I want to at least talk to her, tell her the truth about what happened. Let her know why I did what I did. And hopefully she will someday forgive me." Casey looked past Chuck as he was remembering a former life. He had never ever asked for help from anyone and he probably never would again. But his friend wasn't just anyone.

"What can I do to help John? I will do anything for you." Chuck was looking at his friend as he saw the sadness in his eyes. He wanted so bad to help.

Casey took a deep breath. "My real name is Alex Colburn"

Chuck didn't even have time to question as the Intersect came to life. Images, addresses, personal information, everything and anything about this Marine downloaded in to Chuck's brain. When the Intersect was done, Chuck just sat there wide eyed in complete shock as he stared at Casey. Oh this was huge. "Casey, I really need you not to freak out okay."

Casey knew something Chuck saw in the files was important. He was hoping that any information about Kathleen that could help him would be there. He knew he could go through the NSA computers, but this was something he felt needed to be done just between he and the people he considered family. The news he needed to hear, he wanted it to come from the one man that was his true friend. Casey couldn't help but be concerned at what Chuck could have actually found out about Kathleen that would have caused him to say that. Maybe she was married, or possibly dead. That must have been it.

"Casey, you have a daughter..."

Casey sat there in complete shock, his cigar hanging loosely from the corner of his mouth. There was only one thing that he could say as his mind went racing. "Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is where I'm going to call upon you guys for some help. Kind of got writer's block for the wedding chapter. I already have a chapter done but I'm not satisfied with it. The thing is, I wanted to do something romantic and nice, but Chuck and Sarah have pretty much been married for a while just not officially. That makes it harder to come up with something for them to say or do that they haven't already done. So I'm asking for some ideas from you guys on maybe something you would like to see as far as a wedding goes. Maybe get me out of this writer's block I'm having concerning the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30 For You Guys

**A/N: ****I really appreciate the reviews and PM's. Hopefully I was able to come up with something enjoyable for everyone. A warning on this chapter, it may cause a mild case of shipper coma. Coreymon you've been warned****.**

**Thanks as always to my Beta, gladius.  
**

**I don't own Chuck.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – For You Guys**

Rafe was definitely a man of few words. After all, what he did for a living didn't really allow for much socializing. But there was one thing Rafe could never deny, and that was his love for the kill. He had gotten so good at it that sometimes he toyed with his marks just to add some excitement. But the moment that the life leaves the target was where he was at one with the universe. He had to admit it was much better then sex. Of course for him, sex consisted of raping and brutally assaulting his victims, but that was the thrill of the chase.

And that brought him to his current assignment. He was hired by the Ring to take out a high valued target and the Ring was paying a serious crap load of money to do it. As he kneeled down behind the rocks on the beach, close to almost 200 yards from his target, he knew this would be the pay day he had been looking for a while. He was the best at what he did and now would be the time to get recognized for who he was.

Rafe looked through his binoculars as he scoped out the scene before him. He couldn't help the smile as nothing felt better then ruining a wedding day. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun as he looked down to make sure he had the target in sight. Sure enough, he saw the blonde female he was waiting for. Too bad he had to take a sniper shot at that one. He would have loved to have some fun with her before hand, but it is what it is. He smiled as he looked at the picture of the blonde. "Such a waste."

**. . .**

Chuck had to admit, he was very surprised at how fast things came together for their wedding. Sure he always wanted the big wedding and the big reception, but when he really had a chance to think about it, how fair would that be to Sarah. Besides, in the end, all you really need is the girl, and without a doubt, he hit the home run with that one.

Chuck smiled as he looked out over the ocean waiting for his bride to be. They had wanted the location of their first date, but due to security reasons, they had to settle for this area. He looked at General Beckman who was standing almost right next to him. She was in full military Class-A uniform and he just could not believe that the woman that almost separated them would now be the one to unite them. It really was never a question who they wanted to perform the ceremony. The only concern was would she be able to take the time off. Apparently there was a slight transmission problem when Chuck and Sarah first asked Beckman last night. And now that Chuck thought about it, he never realized Beckman had any allergy problems. Either way, the General promised to be here and she didn't disappoint.

Chuck then looked over at Carina and Ellie who were Sarah's bridesmaids. He was hoping Carina could make it and he should have known nothing would stop her from being there. It was close, but Carina flew in at the last moment and he couldn't be more thankful.

He looked over and saw his dad standing off to the side, with an elderly woman, or so it would seem, standing a little to close. He couldn't help but smile seeing his dad and this 'stranger'. He then felt the comforting hand on his shoulder of his best bud Morgan who was standing behind him next to Devon. Chuck turned to him and couldn't help grin at Morgan's attire.

Of course, it was similar to his own as he looked down at the 'formal' attire that he was wearing. A part of him felt under dressed, but Sarah insisted that he wear his nerd herd uniform. They probably could have gotten him a tux but Sarah wanted him exactly as he was when she first walked into the Buy More. Well at least he had a white shirt and tie he laughed to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as he turned towards the back where he now saw Sarah come walking around with her arm securely in one Colonel John Casey.

It was nearing late afternoon and the sun was reflecting peacefully off the waters of the Pacific Ocean, which made the entire scene take on a dream like feeling. It also caused the sun to shine at just the right angle so that it made Sarah look as if she was actually glowing. He had to cough just to hold back the tears and emotion that were pounding at his heart to be let go. His soon to be wife was even more beautiful then he could ever imagine. It was a miracle that they had found the dress as quickly as they did but having the NSA resources at your disposal, not to mention running your own fashion business came in handy when trying to plan a last minute wedding.

Chuck smiled as Sarah and Casey slowly made their way down the aisle. Sarah's satin white dress fit her perfectly. Nothing to fancy, it seemed to fit in perfectly with their surroundings as she made her way to Chuck. Their eyes were deadlocked on each other as every single memory seemed to pass between them in the time it took for Sarah to get to Chuck. Everything came down to this moment as Sarah now stood inches from Chuck.

**. . .**

Rafe unlatched his safety and had his sights set on the female target. There was a lot of security around but he was safely hidden within an outcropping of rock. He had only one shot at this and it would take all his training, all his concentration to make the kill from this distant.

He momentarily shifted his scope to what must have been the groom. Rafe could see the emotion in the man's eyes as he saw his soon to be dead bride walking towards him. Rafe laughed inside as he knew he was about to bring some incredible pain to this pathetic group of people. He shifted his sight back to the female target and took his aim, adjusting his angle, ever so slightly. He controlled his breathing as he prepared to fire. That's when he felt something cold slide across his neck.

Rafe was the best, and what made him the best was that he never got caught off guard. So how in the world did this person get the jump on him? His eyes started to blur as the life blood was draining from his throat where the blade had made a clean cut. He happened to gain the strength to turn and see his attacker. Unfortunately, all he saw was blackness.

"No one will ever hurt them again." It was all the man said as he wiped his blade and place it back in its sheath. He then bent down and picked up the binoculars, looking off in the direction of the wedding. The man smiled as he looked upon the two people who meant the most to him in all the world. The smile didn't last as he knew he had to get back to what he did best. But for this brief moment, he got a glimpse of what his former life use to be and those that were most important in it. Then he was gone.

**. . .**

"Who gives the bride away?" General Beckman asked in her sternest voice.

"I do, her partner and her friend." Casey then did something Chuck had never witnessed before. He hugged Sarah. Chuck swore he heard, "Take care of our boy over there." Then Casey handed Sarah off to Chuck and walked over to stand next to Devon.

Chuck reached out a shaking hand as he held onto Sarah, looking deep within her eyes knowing that what stood before him now was everything he had ever wanted.

The General continued the ceremony and it was time for the vows.

Sarah was a nervous wreck as she snuck a peak at the people around her. It was a very small group, consisting of just family and the closest friends, but she still was not comfortable showing her emotions for Chuck in front of others, well the non physical ones at least.

Add to this the small pain in her chest from the fact that none of her family was there. Of course, she was used to this, and really it shouldn't be a big deal, but being with Chuck just changed her perspective on everything, family being one of the biggest. Chuck had been so sweet as he wanted to do everything in his power to reconnect her with her family, but she just couldn't do it yet. She was not ready to bring back that phase of her life. Her focus went back to Chuck and she realized just how special he was. Instead of going behind her back, to try to locate her family, he made sure to talk to her, and work things through with her first. That was just one of the many things she loved about him. Even though she knew that Chuck wanted this for her, he still loved her enough to respect her feelings and try to work on it together. That meant everything to her.

And now the moment that she had dreamt about since she was a kid was coming true. Her Prince Charming, her James Bond, her nerd, her hero, her everything, now stood before her with the sweetest and most loving look upon his face. Sarah felt a rush of warmth wash over her as she looked into those brown orbs. She almost laughed thinking that in reality they could both never speak another word out loud, yet could hold a life time of conversations just by being with each other. She may not have understood the term Soul Mate before Chuck, but she sure as hell understood it now.

Her hands started to tremble as the emotions just washed over her. Even though this was not the location of their first date, it was still their beach and everything was just so surreal. She felt like she was floating as everything took on a beautiful glow. It was time to say her vows and she had to be strong.

"Chuck… My Chuck." Okay wrong thing to start with when one was trying to control their emotions. "When I first heard your name, when I first heard your best friend from college talk about all the kind, caring, and loving things you had done. I dreamt about what it would be like to have someone like you in my life. I thought I would never deserve someone like you because of the things I've done in my past. You were my unreachable dream, but the part that kept me human, the part that me me want to be a real girl." Sarah felt a comforting squeeze from Chuck's warm hands.

"I couldn't love, I couldn't feel, I didn't know passion because my heart would not accept anything less then the perfect guy. Then I met you, the person that I had dreamt about day in and day out. It was then I realized that my dreams were so far off. You were more then I ever imagined. You never gave up on me even though I did everything in my power to push you away because I didn't think I deserved you. I thought you would figure out you could do so much better, you could find someone that could give you the love you deserved." Sarah took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was possibly the longest she had ever spoken at one time. She knew it wasn't customary but she needed Chuck just real quick as she reached up and kissed him on the lips. That will do she thought as she continued.

"Then something happened, Chuck. You became my best friend and that changed everything. I didn't have to push you away because I knew I could always be your friend. I could be myself without putting up any walls. But as our friendship grew, I realized I loved you more than anything in the world. I didn't even know it was possible to love something that much. So when you finally agreed to be mine, I knew I would never let you go. I would show you each day of our lives just how much of a gift you were to me. It was then I also realized that you did deserve me. You deserved me because no one on this planet would ever love or care for you as much as I did. It wouldn't even be close. I'll never stop loving you Chuck. I'll never stop caring for you. I'll never stop trying to make you the happiest man in the world. I love you Chuck." Okay, one more kiss wouldn't hurt.

Chuck was blown completely away. Sure the kisses had a lot to do with it, but the fact Sarah just spilled her heart out in front of all these people, it was just amazing. Her words touched him to the core and he knew every trial, every heartache, every pain he had ever suffered was worth it to reach this point in his life.

"Sarah. I use to think no amount of words could ever convey how much you mean to me. But maybe I should have had you help me with my vows because what you said was amazing." Chuck smiled at her as he tried to overcome his nervousness. He felt her give his hands a gentle squeeze and that was enough to continue on.

"You came to me at the darkest time in my life. You were my life line and you saved me in more ways than one. People always say how caring and loving I am, but nothing compares to the amount of love and care you show me every second of every day. I promise you Sarah that I will prove to you that I deserve a love like yours by returning it to you in every action I do and in every word that I say. Your more than a best friend to me, you're a part of me now. I never quite understood the phrase, when you get married you become as one. I used to think as a kid that maybe that meant you fused into one person. But spending the last few years with you, I realize completely what it means. When you agreed to be mine, I no longer felt anything alone. Every action, every thing I did, every decision I made you are and always will be a part of. When I'm away from you, I feel like the best part of me is missing, I feel empty, even if it is only for a few moments. I'm nothing without you, and I'm everything with you. You may never know just how happy you make me, but I swear to you I will prove to you every day just how much you do. You can always count on me Sarah, I'll always be there for you."

After the vows were finished, the General just stared at the two, thinking of a different time and place in her own life. She could feel her 'allergies' start to come back, must be the sand, she thought. Once she realized everyone was waiting on her, she quickly regained her composure and continued. "Charles Bartowski, do you…" The General never finished as beepers started going off all around her. It was the security detail and they were in a state of emergency.

Sarah could not believe what was happening as she saw the security storming the area. This was her moment, this was what she dreamed about and now everything was going crazy around her.

"Ma'am, we have a code red." The security detail were coming out of the wood work trying to usher the General and the rest of the patrons out of the make shift tent area. There wasn't even time to question anything as everyone hurried to safety.

Sarah was doing everything to hold back the tears. Her mind was waging a war as she knew the agent in her was needed now, but the real girl was heartbroken that she was so close to marrying Chuck.

Chuck placed a gentle hand on hers as the two were placed in one of the awaiting vehicles. "Hey, this is going to happen. Let's find out what's going on first, and then we'll figure something out."

Sarah didn't want to speak because she was afraid her emotions would overwhelm her at a point where they needed to stay in check. She just nodded her head and reached up to give him a kiss as the car took off. She held tightly to his arm as they began the briefing of what the Security detail had found.

**. . .**

Sarah was sitting quietly next to Chuck in their spot on the beach where almost three years ago they both knew life would never be the same. The sun was just starting to set as a gentle breeze blew across the sandy beach, bringing with it a calmness as the steady crash of the waves were the only sound. It was so serene and quiet. But if you listened closely, the only sounds besides the crash of the waves, were the soft sobs coming from possibly the most deadliest spy the world has ever known. None of that mattered at this moment as it was just a man and his heartbroken fiancée whose dream of a perfect wedding had just been blown out to sea by events she could not control.

Chuck could not feel any worse. They had taken care of the investigation but due to security measures, the General was whisked back to Washington and his dad was already gone back to investigate the data they found. This of course left the woman of his dreams and he all alone and not quite sure what to do. He knew they could just run off to Vegas or even plan another ceremony, but for reasons he was beginning to understand the more he was with Sarah, this day was the one that was so special for her. It was something she had wanted so bad, they both wanted, and after being so close, it was ripped right out of their grasps. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought that this might be a recurring theme in their lives. Just when something good...

"Chuck, would you please just hold me." Sarah scooted over to sit in Chuck's lap. She knew she was acting out of character, but this day had meant so much to her. She couldn't help but feel a loss. She thought for sure this was the one moment that everything would have gone right. But no, she couldn't even have that.

"It's going to be okay honey. We will make this happen." Chuck felt her melt into him as he hugged her tighter, her head resting right underneath his chin. Chuck stared out over the peaceful ocean and couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty of this spot and this moment. It was a perfect moment, too bad it just didn't... His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey kid. You mind if we talk to you two for a sec?" Casey walked up to them.

Chuck turned around and was surprised to see Casey and Ellie walking towards them. He felt Sarah lift her head at the sound of Casey's voice. The minute she saw Ellie, she quickly got up and ran into her arms. Chuck couldn't help but get emotional as the two women that meant everything to him shared a tender moment. Chuck stood as Casey approached him.

Casey placed his hand on Chuck, hoping to give him some reassurance.

Chuck could see Casey was still in full Class A uniform which was odd considering he had supposedly already been back to Castle.

Casey had a solemn look on his face as he spoke. "Chuck, Sarah. I will never be able to express to you what it means to me having you two as partners... as friends... as family. I hope I can repay what you guys mean to me by giving you something." Casey produced a paper that he handed to Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah had stepped away from Ellie to rejoin Chuck as she held him tightly as they both examined the paper Casey had given them.

Chuck did a double take as he read the formal document. His eyes could not believe it. "Casey is this for real, when did you do this?"

Casey had his arm wrapped around both his partners. "I submitted a formal request the day after the 49B."

Sarah just stared at him. "But why? How?"

Casey just smiled, "Oh come on, I knew it was just a matter of time. Until you asked me to give you away, I was going to see if it would be okay to do this. But you know, I thought giving you away was more of an honor, but now I have a chance to do both."

Chuck's mind was reeling as he stared at the formal document stating that John Casey was certified by the state to be able to perform marriage ceremonies. He could not believe this could be real. This was the perfect moment, and although he would have liked to have Morgan and his parents here, they had witnessed the vows. This somehow seemed right. "Of course Casey, it would be an honor to have you marry us."

Sarah could not hold back as she gripped Casey in a tight hug. "Thank you so much John." Sarah spoke in his ear with so much love that Casey had to cough just to gather himself.

"Well, you guys mean a lot to me and I want to do this for you."

**. . .**

Moments later, as the sun was now dipping below the shore line, the thoughts of two people strayed back to this exact spot where their lives journey truly began. As they looked into each others eyes they knew this was how it was always supposed to be. Ellie and Casey were the closest people both of them had, and it was a perfect moment at a perfect time, in the perfect place.

"You may now kiss the bride." Casey stood with such pride as he watched his partners seal their union.

Sarah looked deep into her husband's eyes as her heart changed once again at that moment. "I love you Chuck. Thank you for trusting me." She then kissed her husband, finally at peace knowing that this family, those that stood around her now, and especially her husband, would always be there for her. She knew without a doubt that she could count on them, that they would never abandoned her or leave her. Finally, for the first time in her entire life, she finally understood what it felt like to be part of something so special. She was a Bartowski now, and that meant more to her then anything ever had. Sarah Walker was no more, she was Mrs. Sarah Bartowski, and she was finally where she belonged, she was home. As Sarah Bartowski gave her husband another tender kiss, she realized that all along, since the days following the Suburbs, it was Chuck who had become her home, he always had been.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you did not like the way it played out. I was debating on who should be there at the end, but it just felt right to have Ellie and Casey as part of that moment. I wanted to take one person from each of their lives and use that at the end. As far as the Rafe part, well I had to add something spy related in there but don't worry to much about that. It was more to show that just as much as Chuck and Sarah have people always out to get them, they also have people looking out for them too.**


	31. Chapter 31 Why Me?

**A/N: ****Wow, looking back at this story and the journey we've been through, it really is amazing to me. Although I love reviews, I'm not a numbers guy and I don't judge success on the amount of reviews the story gets. But it sure is hard not to acknowledge the numbers behind this story. It's very humbling to know that so many people have enjoyed this story and I can't thank you all enough for taking this journey with me.**

**Although this chapter was not beta'd, I have to give huge props to the guy who kept me on track, Gladius Grimm. I can't began to thank him enough for all he's done. This story would be nothing without his help.**

**The location of their honeymoon was inspired by the video from Rhianna, "California King Bed". Check it out if you want a better visual.**

**As I've said from the beginning, I don't own Chuck, and that doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Why Me?  
**

Sarah awoke to the peaceful sound of the Ocean and the cool, wistful breeze that was blowing through their open villa. For a moment, she thought she had awoken on their own beach, as if they had fallen asleep there after such a wonderful marriage ceremony. She quickly realized this was no dream, although in her waking thoughts, it sure could have been.

She peeked over to see if Chuck was still a sleep and sure enough, his eyes were closed, and she could hear the slightest snore, letting her know he was sound asleep. She smiled at the look of peacefulness on her husband's face. She knew it must have reflected her own as she was lost in this moment. There was no sounds of traffic, no electronics, no surveillance, no human beings for miles as this was their own slice of paradise. She couldn't believe Chuck had found a place so incredibly beautiful and romantic.

There was only one wall and that was right behind their bed, the rest of the villa was completely open. Sarah looked around the room and became mesmerized by the see-through lacy curtains that adorned their entire room. Each of the beautiful curtains swayed in the wind from the Ocean, almost as if they were dancing to the steady beat that the Ocean winds provided.

There was one bed, which really wasn't a bed as opposed to a luxurious pit of endless pillows that felt as if they were made from the most expensive satin and the softest cotton from around the world. There was also a sitting area off to the far side that held a soft, comfortable couch and a single lamp. This was pretty much the entire inside of the villa. Outside of their villa was an expertly crafted standalone shower that looked as if it had been masterfully carved out of the nearby trees. She couldn't wait to give that a test run she smirked as she started rubbing her hand across Chuck's bare chest.

Sarah continued looking out over the villa where one side of the villa was was completely open to the ocean and the blue sky beyond. The other sides were surrounded by knee high, green foliage, and trees that looked as if they had been there thousands of years protecting this small piece of paradise, comforting it in their giant limbs. Sarah couldn't help but bask in the colorful patterns of the leaves growing on the trees surrounding their location. The leaves were an orange tint and as the sun shown down through the trees, it just accentuated the beauty of the changing colors.

Sarah's attention was brought back to the breath taking view of the Ocean. From her vantage point, it looked as if the moment you took a step off the villa's porch, you would be amongst the white clouds as you walked off into the clear ocean blue. If Sarah was a religious person, this would definitely be her idea of heaven. She smiled, of course it wasn't just the view that made her think that as she reached up and kissed the chin of her husband.

"Hey Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck was trying to open his eyes as the remnants of last nights 'Wedding Night' had him up a lot longer than he was used to.

Sarah hugged him close as she snuggled into his side. "Please say it again." Sarah in her most innocent way, pleaded with Chuck.

"Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck smiled as he felt her hug him even closer as he said her new name. "I love you, you know that."

Sarah could only nod her head as words were escaping her right now. She breathed in Chuck's scent as it mingled with the misty Ocean air and foliage around them. It seemed to seep into her bones, caress her muscles with its tenderness, as the feeling just consumed her. She finally understood what feeling like mush was like.

Chuck was finally able to come fully awake as he took in his surroundings. They had arrived at the location quite late do to the forty five minute private boat ride to the island not to mention the three hour plane ride. "So do you like this place?" Chuck was finally seeing it for the first time as he was completely blown away at the sheer beauty of this place. They would only be here a couple days, but they would be definitely taking full advantage of what the island had to offer.

Sarah looked up towards Chuck with a look of longing in her eyes. "I love it Chuck, and I love being here with you."

Chuck's heart just melted looking in to the beautiful blue eyes of his wife. He truly felt so blessed to be here with her. "You know honey. There is a huge downside to being on this island, in this villa with you." Chuck was trying to keep from laughing.

Sarah's head shot upward, not exactly liking the sound of where this was going. "Oh?"

Chuck knew he had her. "Having you around, the beauty of the island seems like not such a big deal."

Sarah playfully slapped him. "Nice pick up line Bartowski. Have you been waiting to use that one."

Chuck got really serious for a moment. "Only since the day I met you." Chuck brought Sarah up towards him so that he could give her a proper kiss. Apparently the 'pickup' line was working really well as Sarah took matters into her own hands.

**{* * *}**

Chuck and Sarah had spent most of the day snorkeling and just hanging out around the villa. The island was a private island and only at a specified time of the day would a ship come to drop off meals, supplies, and anything else the vacationing couple needed. Other than that, they had the whole island to themselves, which of course Sarah took as an invitation to not wear any clothes.

Chuck on the other hand was a little more reserved. After going the last two years without a private moment or without someone watching him on surveillance, it tends to put you on edge. Of course the way his wife was acting, even if he had clothes on, they would quickly find a way back off again. But hey, not like he was complaining.

The supply boat had dropped off dinner and Chuck and Sarah were sitting out on the edge of their villa, cuddled up in blankets and laying leisurely amidst the pillows as the sun was just starting to set. Neither had talked much as words seemed to betray the beauty that was around them. It was these peaceful moments where everything just seemed right in the world.

Sarah was sitting between Chuck's legs with her back to him. Some important things had been on her mind lately and she wanted to take this moment to get them out in the open. Now was the time as she took a deep breath and turned to face him. Her words caught in her throat at the site of her husband sitting there, in the nude. "Chuck, uh would you mind covering yourself with a blanket." Sarah motioned towards her favorite appendage. She knew she was trained enough to withstand his chiseled chest and toned stomach. But traveling south from his absolutely sexy belly button was a site she had no defense against. No amount of training would ever be able to help her think straight as long as that certain appendage was showing.

Chuck could see the desire in her eyes, well he could if she would look up at him instead of staring down near his groin. Chuck regretfully covered himself up and that seemed to snap Sarah out of whatever trance she was in. "Uh, same goes for you too Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck made a head bob towards her beautiful, perky breast that he noticed her nipples were now hard as rocks. Yeah, if she wanted his full attention, she would definitely have to be covering up to.

Once out of her day dream, Sarah could see the desire in Chuck's eyes and she smiled. She reached near him for a blanket, just pausing long enough for her husband to see how turned on she was. She had actually thought about postponing this talk until after, but this was important and she wanted to talk to Chuck now.

Once they were settled, and both were able to pay attention to each other without distractions, well as much as their training would allow, Sarah began. "Chuck, I want to talk about our future, not job wise, but our family and where we want to be in five years."

Chuck did a double take. What exactly did she mean by family Chuck thought to himself. "What do you mean family Sarah? Like kids and such?"

Sarah just shook her head like how could he be so dense. "Of course kids Chuck. We are both getting close to our thirties, and I just want to know what our plans are for when we want to start a family." Sarah could see the complete shock in him, which she was not quite sure why. It's not like they kept anything from each other, and they have always joked about having kids before, this should be no different... minus the joking of course.

Chuck was blown away. While of course he wanted to have kids, he never thought in a million years Sarah would be the one bringing it up, and so soon. "Well what's the rush sweetheart? I mean we still have time and we just got married. Plus, I don't want you to rush in to anything you're not ready for." Chuck could instantly see the hurt in Sarah's eyes. He realized his last statement should have been worded much differently.

Sarah's demeanor changed as she heard those words. She lowered her head. "So you don't think I'm ready to be the mother of our children?"

Chuck was instantly holding her in his arms. That wasn't even close to what he meant. "Sarah oh my God please don't ever think that. Look, I'm barely on solid foods myself and we're in the prime of our spy life's. I just don't think _we _are ready to bring a child into this life right now." Chuck tried to raise her head so that she would look into his eyes. It was no use as she turned to look out over the ocean.

"I understand. I'm sorry you don't think _we_ are ready for this." Sarah was fighting the tears that were forcing themselves to come out.

Chuck was not known for his great comedic timing. A lot of times he had found himself with the horrible case of foot in mouth disease. This possibly would qualify as a major outbreak. "Hey Sarah. Besides, your my kiss ass Ninja Spy girl, we have..."

Sarah instantly stood up and turned on him. "Stop that!"

Chuck almost tumbled backwards at the force of her reprimand. He was stunned into silence.

Sarah was shaking her head as she squeezed the blanket she was holding with a tightened fist as if she was ready to rip something apart. "I swear to God Chuck, if I ever hear 'Wild-card Enforcer', 'kick ass ninja spy girl', or any other freaking acronym about my past life I will... I will just scream okay."

Chuck really could not understand where this was coming from. He had used those names all the time and it never seemed to bother her before. "Sarah where is all this coming from?"

Sarah was still so angry at him. "Don't you get it Chuck? That's not me and that definitely is not who I want to be. I want to be known as Chuck's wife, I want people to look at me and say that is one kick ass mom. I'm sick and tired of you seeing me as anything but those things. That stopped being me, or at least stopped being me the moment we talked after the suburbs mission."

Chuck understood somewhat, but he still knew she loved being a spy, going on missions, and she loved the adventure. There was no way he would make her give that up. "Sarah, I'm sorry okay, but you're the best at what you do. How could you say you don't want to be that kick ass spy? It's what you do best." And once again, Chuck closed his eyes realizing what he just said. Disease control would soon be called in as bad as it was getting for him.

Sarah was hurt once again by his words. But her anger was subsiding as she realized Chuck just wanted her to be happy. Even after all they have been through, he still didn't realize what that was. "Chuck. I want you to really think about what I'm going to say. My job when I was assigned to you was to get the information about what happened to the Intersect. It wasn't long when I figured out what happened. So I was given a choice, throw you in a bunker and head off to some exotic country for my next mission, or baby sit some nerd that worked at the Buy More. Guess what I chose. Then, after you broke up with me for the umpteenth time, I had a chance to run away with Bryce on a very high profile mission that would have been huge for my career. Guess what husband of mine, I decided to stay. So you tell me Chuck, what really is more important to me? What do you really think I love doing? Let's hear it Chuck because to me it's real simple. Judge me by my actions, not by what crazy ideas get into your head about me as a spy."

Wow was she adamant about this, Chuck thought. I mean he knew she loved him and cared for him and everything else he could think of. But he always associated that with the proverbial, if he was just a man on the street, would a guy like him have a chance with a girl like her. Chuck really couldn't use that argument anymore. She had plenty of opportunities to be the adventurous spy that he thought she was born to do, but she always chose him. It really made him think if maybe she _wasn't_ born to just be a spy.

Sarah took a step closer to Chuck. "I can see those wheels spinning in that big old brain of yours. You know I love you Chuck. But you have to know I chose _this_ life, this life with you. With only knowing you for two days, I gave up all I thought I ever wanted, just for a chance to care for you. I promise you Chuck, our children will be no different. I will protect them, care for them, and be the best kiss ass ninja mom this world has ever known. I just ask that you please give me a chance to prove that _I_ am that girl."

Chuck's heart literally burst at that point. They had both been through so many emotional moments lately that he was surprised one of them hadn't gone into a relationship coma. But to hear his wife speak so openly about this, in reality pleading with him to let her be a mom, he was speechless. His love for Sarah was just like a muscle. He had just been through a major workout and now it was ripped open, filled with all the nutrients it needed, and was now about to grow twice as much as before. He had to hold her in his arms and so he did.

Sarah let the sheet fall as her husband picked her up into a strong embrace. She nestled her face right into the side of his neck as she got lost in the moment. She didn't want to be so angry, but she had just got so tired of people seeing her as someone she wasn't. She was never meant to be the spy or the con artist. That was just a product of the environment her life provided. No it was Chuck Bartowski who found the real Sarah and that is who she would always want to be. "I love you so much Chuck."

He couldn't hold back his loving laugh. "Oh man do I love you so much. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say those things Sarah. I just always wanted you to be happy, never once did I really realize what it was that did make you happy."

"It's always been you Chuck. It's always been you."

**{* * *}**

After their talk, the two had made love right there on the spot. It was a special moment as each felt as if they were exploring a whole new level to their relationship. There was nothing raw or animalistic about it, it was the embodiment of what making love really means. Their bodies were just the conduit to the connection both their hearts needed to find with each other. The souls were as one just as their bodies became one.

The sun had already set and it was getting close to midnight when they finally had to rest. Their bodies were still intertwined as they held on to each other like life lines.

"So honey, when did you want to start trying to have kids?" Chuck really didn't know where it came from, but considering his previous problems with that fatal foot and mouth disease, he figured he might want to work on the cure.

Sarah pulled him closer as she kissed his chest, loving the sound of that. "Well I'm not completely sure how the Birth Control shot the CIA gave me last year works, it was the first time I've ever used it, but I believe it lasts about every 14 weeks. I didn't renew the shot last month so I'm thinking in a month or so."

Wow that was a little quicker then he thought. He needed to tread... "Wait a minute. What do you mean the shot they gave you last year… for the first time? Haven't you had this shot before? I mean you've been in the CIA for almost ten years right?"

Sarah just laughed. "Chuck, has anything I told you previously ever sunk in? I never needed a shot before because... well I never needed the shot."

Chuck was still confused. "Okay, even though I still find that hard to believe... and ouch, that hurt." Chuck was rubbing his ribs where Sarah punched him. "But the whole year thing." Chuck began calculating in his head when that was. His eyes bulged out. "Sarah Lisa Bartowski."

Sarah couldn't help the mischievous smile that spread across her face. "Yes Chuck?"

"A year ago would have been about the time of the suburbs mission. I thought we decided to be just friends."

Sarah just shook her head. "First of all, that was your mission plan to just be friends. Did you really think after that first few days together, following the suburbs, that I was not going to be prepared for 'it' to happen."

"I... how... you..."

"Oh no, I think I broke you again Chuck." Sarah started tickling him as Chuck finally realized just how mischievous his wife had been. Chuck was about to give some payback.

They wrestled around a bit longer but once again found themselves in each others warm, tender embrace. "You know Sarah, it would have made things a lot simpler if you would have just stated your intentions for me from the beginning."

"Well I had my own mission plan and I thought my plan was rather brilliant don't you think?"

Chuck was insulted, well not really. "Your plan? Excuse me but I'm the brilliant master mind here who had the best plan and if I do say so myself, executed to perfection." Chuck gave Sarah his smolder, as he couldn't help but exude such confidence in his own plan.

Sarah had to admit, the smolder was definitely competing against the eyebrow dance in the category of what turned her on more. She was done with playing around now as her right hand started to wonder down towards Chuck's midsection, almost as if it had a mind of its own. "Chuck, I think it's time we came to an understanding."

Chuck had to keep his voice from cracking as he felt the warm hand of Sarah now wrapped securely around him. "And what would that be my love?"

"Your wife is always right, isn't she?" Then she started kissing her way towards where her hand was currently positioned.

Chuck just smiled as he looked up into the stars. Before his mind was completely engulfed by the sensuality of what Sarah was doing to him, he had one last coherent thought. At least he would always have the last word, he smirked to himself. "Yes Ma'am."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Five Days Later Back at Castle}**

Jill sat alone at the conference table fuming about what had been happening these last few days. One side of her, the human side, was envious, knowing that this could have been her, out there with Chuck on his honeymoon. The other side, the one most dominant now was thinking how she would love nothing more than to ruin their perfect little honeymoon. She prayed that it would rain, or maybe even an earthquake would come... She paused as the doors to the top of Castle suddenly opened. Her heart filled with admiration and love as she saw her hero standing at the top of the stairs.

"Daniel." Jill immediately stood up and was about to run up the stairs to help the man who meant everything to her. She could see the pain and suffering he was going through. It was a testament to his superman like strength that he was even able to stand on his own. Sure he was using crutches and his left leg was in a brace. He looked battered and bruised but he was there, panting heavily at the top of the stairs.

Jill stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she saw the strained outstretched hand of Daniel Shaw, motioning for her to stop. She tilted her head and smiled at just how strong he was. He wanted to make the walk down the long flight of stairs without any help. "You can do this Daniel, I believe in you."

Shaw was trying everything in his power not to throw up from the effort it took to even walk from the parking lot, through the Orange Orange and to the top of the stairs. Luckily his catheter was secured as he already felt himself relieving his bladder, or what was left of his bladder. The internal catheter was still very uncomfortable but he could deal, he was Daniel Shaw after all.

**. . .**

Chuck and Sarah had pulled up to the parking lot of the Orange Orange. "Babe, I need to run and get my phone from Castle okay." Chuck gave a quick kiss to his new bride as he was getting out the door.

"Chuck, you sure it's not with us?" Sarah was checking around their new Cayenne Turbo minivan, looking for his phone.

"No I'm pretty sure I left it down in Castle before we left for our honeymoon."

Sarah did not want to be away from him for long and she would have gone with him but she had planned something special waiting for him when he got back. "Just hurry up sweetheart." Sarah gave him her seductive look. "I want to give you a special present before we go back home."

"Oh boy." Chuck practically sprinted from the car and through the door to the Orange Orange. He was running like a man possessed as he keyed in the code. He slammed the door open when he felt a strange vibration in his pocket. "Oh damn it! I had the phone all along. Oh well no need to go into Castle." Chuck quickly shut the door, realizing he better call someone to get it fixed. The door seemed to be stuck when he first tried to open it, but it didn't matter now as he quickly ran back to the car.

**. . .**

Jill screamed in horror from the bottom of the stairs as she witnessed the door to Castle being ripped open, hitting Daniel right in the side. She covered her mouth in shock as Daniel was launched forward, tumbling down the steps. Jill cringed as the sound of breaking bones and the painful screams of Daniel filled all of Castle. It was like slow motion as her hero tumble downward like a broken slinky. The last words she heard Daniel speak were "Why me?"

* * *

**A/N: So this ends the next arch to the story. I was debating whether to end it for good or not, although I still had some things I wanted to do with this story. Unfortunately, or fortunately for some, I'm going to take a little break and recharge the old mechanism. So this might be it for a while. The next arch would be dealing with Jill/Sheryl, Shaw, and Orion, not to mention Chuck and Sarah trying to start a family. Yeah, a lot I know and we are already at Chapter 31. Still debating on what I should do.**

**If this is the end, I want to say again just how great it's been hearing from you guys every step of the way. It's a journey I will never forget. **


	32. Chapter 32  Family Reunion

**A/N: Well I'm back and judging from the reviews and PM's, I guess people wanted me to continue with this story, so that's what I'm going to do. I appreciate all the words and reviews as they are what convinced me to continue on.**

**I also want to thank my Beta, Gladius who is still sticking with me and helping me with this story.**

**This story takes place around the time frame of Chuck vs. The Tic Tac. As always I don't own Chuck. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Family Reunion**

**{Briefing in Castle – One Week after Bartowski Wedding}**

Sheryl really wanted to vomit as she sat across from the most obnoxious bitch she had ever known. It was bad enough she was completely upset by the accident to Daniel, but now she had to deal with Agent Sarah 'look at my wedding ring I'm married to Chuck' Bartowski. Since the moment the blonde bimbo came in to castle, she had done everything in her repertoire to flaunt her ring and her marital status. Sheryl really had just about enough of this obnoxious behavior. Not to mention the nonstop hugging, kissing, touching, that Chuck and his slutty wife were doing. It was just plain disgusting.

The large monitor in castle suddenly crackled to life as General Beckman appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Team. And welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski." Beckman couldn't hold back her smile as she saw the look of pure happiness on Sarah and Chuck's face. Of course she was even more thrilled to see the look of pure disgust on that of Jill Roberts.

"Good Morning General." Sarah couldn't help but put her left hand out in the dead center of the table, tapping her fingers to a rhythm only she heard. She wanted everyone to know just how happy she was and how much she loved being the wife to one Charles Irving Bartowski. Of course displaying the beautiful sparkling diamond wedding ring so that it was practically blinding Jill was just an added bonus.

The General continued as she turned to Sheryl. "Agent Walken, you are being called back to Washington for a meeting concerning the Ring. Since Agent Shaw has lost the ability to speak, you will be needed for a meeting of the heads of the agencies. It will be for a few days so please be packed and ready to go by 6:00 p.m. tonight." The General could see the eagerness in Jill's eyes as it was obvious the Agent wanted to do anything to get out of Burbank. "Your dismissed Agent Walken."

Sarah made sure to wave her left hand towards Jill. "Have good trip Sheryl."

Jill just smirked at her nemesis as it took everything in her power not to flip her off. She nodded to the rest of the team and then hurried out.

Once Sheryl was gone, Beckman continued. "Colonel Casey and Agent Bartowski, I want you to take the next few days and continue training Chuck on his spy skills. He has made great progress and we don't want him to get to complacent." The General smirked as she looked over at Chuck. "Other than that, just make sure to be available if a mission presents itself." Beckman then disconnected.

Chuck could barely contain his excitement. It seemed like it had been forever since his two partners had trained him. Of course there were some very wonderful distractions that had come up, but he was ready to get back in game. "So guys, where do we start?"

Casey and Sarah just looked at each other, each with a smile on their faces, as they saw the uncontainable excitement emanating from Chuck. Casey spoke first, knowing he had some things to finish up. "I have to go check in some of that Ring equipment we confiscated a while back. After that, we can go over logistic planning and informational retrieval techniques." Casey didn't look at Sarah as he knew she was giving him a dirty look.

"Sound great. I'll be ready." Chuck then got up, reaching out a hand to his wife as Casey headed off to the equipment room. "Hey sweetheart, I was hoping sometime later if we could talk about some ideas I had concerning upgrades to the Intersect. I want to get your opinion before I bring it before Ellie and my dad."

Sarah stood up quickly as Chuck practically twirled her into him. She couldn't hold back the giggle as she could not believe how cute her husband was acting. As she landed firmly into his embrace, she quickly reached up and gave him a kiss, knowing that this 'discussion' was very important to him. "Sure thing Chuck. But I also want some time tonight to continue our discussion from our honey moon." Sarah gave him another kiss to let him know how important 'her' discussion was.

Chuck couldn't help but smile as the thought of Sarah being so open about wanting to start a family just made his day. At first he was reserved and a bit scared of the idea, it being so soon and all. But after witnessing her determination, and realizing just how special a mother she would be, his excitement just overtook any nervousness he might have had about starting a family. "I can't wait." Chuck gave Sarah a quick hug, and then he headed to the equipment room to check on how Casey was doing.

**. . .**

Chuck was rounding the corner of the supply room when he saw Casey just put down something that looked very much like the Ring phone they had confiscated. He could tell by Casey's actions that he was not happy. "Hey, what's wrong big guy?" Chuck nearly jumped backwards as Casey spun on him as if he was going to shoot him.

"It's nothing." Casey grumbled as he started to walk out the room. He needed to get away so he could gain some semblance of control so that his partners would not question him. He nearly made it out of the room when he was stopped suddenly by Chuck's hand on his arm.

Chuck knew the safety of his hand, not to mention his own life, was in question, but he could tell something was going on and he was not about to let his best friend handle whatever it was alone. "John, I know something is wrong. I don't care what you say because you know I'm not going to let this go until you tell me."

Casey was seconds from breaking the hand that held his arm. If it was anyone but Chuck, the hand would have been snapped already like a twig. The anger inside of him was already at a boiling point after just getting the call from his former Colonel, one James Keller. Keller had pretty much black mailed him into stealing a special pill from the local Government facility. Normally he would have handled this alone. There was no way he would ever bring in anyone to help him. Unfortunately that kind of thinking left him the day one nerd took him to his hero's memorial. "Chuck, just let this go. I don't want you involved."

Chuck could see the change in the big man and finally let his arm go. He still was not done though. "Sorry John but it doesn't work that way anymore. Whatever you face, I face, and we do it together. So tell me what is going on."

Casey could see the stubbornness in Chuck and knew there was no way to keep this from the kid. "Damn it Bartowski, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Chuck folded his arms across his chest as he replied, "That's easy Casey, I married a spy. The best spy that ever lived actually."

Casey couldn't argue with that. "Point taken. But I still don't want to get you involved." Casey knew Chuck wouldn't give up until he knew what was going on. It didn't take him long before he decided to tell Chuck the truth. After all, Chuck and Sarah were the only two people that he completely trusted in this entire world. He walked over to the keypad to lock down the room for privacy but Chuck stopped him again.

"Casey, we're a team. _All_ of us." With that, Chuck turned and called out to Sarah, who moments later came in the room.

Oh this is just wonderful, Casey thought as he saw the other Bartowski come rushing in.

Sarah could see the looks on both mens face and she knew right away something was up. "Care to tell me what's going on guys?" Sarah stood with her hands on her hips waiting for their response.

Casey just sighed. "Fine. Bartowski here…" Casey paused as he looked at Chuck and then Sarah. "The other one, just couldn't let it go."

"Let what go Casey?" Sarah turned to Chuck for answers but he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded towards Casey.

Casey rubbed the side of his head as a sudden migraine seemed to hit him. "I just got a call from my former Colonel in the marine core. A Colonel James Keller." Casey knew this would trigger the Intersect as he waited for Bartowski to finish.

Chuck's eyes shot wide open at the information downloaded into his brain. "Oh Boy."

"Yeah, tell me about it kid." Casey would have rather Chuck not find out about his past like this, but the current situation didn't exactly call for patience.

Sarah walked over to stand next to Chuck, taking his arm in hers. "You okay?" Chuck just shook his head yes.

"Well as I'm sure Chuck will inform you later. Keller is now heading up a group of black op Ring agents. He has blackmailed me into stealing some kind of special pill from the government facility over in LA. Whatever this pill is, apparently it is very important to the Ring."

Chuck was confused at part of Casey's statement. "What do you mean blackmail? What could he possibly blackmail…" Chuck stopped as he started shaking his head, a fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah kid, he said he will kill my daughter and her mom if I don't… Where the hell are you going Chuck?" Casey just stood dumbfounded as Chuck quickly left the room.

By the time Casey found him, he was in a conference call with Beckman, Sarah standing curiously right next to him.

"General, I understand that the government facility in LA has had some new security features added to it. I was hoping as part of my training, that our team could use this as an opportunity to not only test the security system, but to also provide me with training on infiltration and information retrieval." Chuck stood erect with a fierce determination in his eyes.

Casey and Sarah could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Actually Agent Bartowski. That is a wonderful idea. This op will be completely off the books so that you and your team can effectively train in the right environment. Good job Chuck and good luck." Beckman disconnected.

Casey turned on him, "Damnit Chuck, what the hell are you doing? I'm not getting you and Bartowski involved. You two just got married for Christ's sake."

It was then it finally hit Sarah what her husband was doing. She was never more proud of him than she was right now. "Let's get geared up and we will leave within the hour."

Casey looked at Sarah, then to Chuck. "Are you guys kidding me? Did you not hear a word I just said?"

Chuck turned to Sarah, completely ignoring Casey. "I will load up the blue prints to the facility and gather what information I can on the security features. Meet you back in 20 minutes." With that, Chuck kissed his wife and him and Sarah both went their separate ways to complete their tasks.

That left a stunned Casey just standing there, not quite believing what he saw. "This is crazy."

"Come on Casey, we have an op to prepare for." Sarah's voice came from the far room.

"Two Bartowski's. Double the fun." Casey just shook his head as he knew this wasn't going to be easy. But as long as he had his friends… his family behind him, there was nothing they couldn't do.

**{* * *}**

**{3 Hours Later at Echo Park}**

Team Intersect was meeting in Casey's home. The mission was a complete success, thanks to the flawless teamwork, and the incredible skills that Chuck used to bypass security. Now that they held in their possession the Ardenal pill, the team was considering a plan to get Casey's daughter and her mom to safety, and also taking care of Keller and his goons.

"So what's the plan Chuck?" Casey could see Chuck was in deep thought. The team had gone over all the details, everything they needed to know about Keller and his men, the layout of their hideout, and the location of Kathleen and Alex's home.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. Casey, you and my wife are going to Keller's hideout for the exchange. Sarah will stay hidden while you go in for the 'fake' exchange. Once you have made contact, Sarah will take out any guards that are outside." Chuck looked to his wife for approval.

Although Sarah did not like the idea of being away from her husband, she knew that she was better prepared for this kind of tactic. She nodded her head in agreement.

Seeing that his wife was okay so far with the plan, Chuck continued. "I will go over to Kathleen's house and somehow convince them to leave. Hopefully I can get them to safety before Keller sends any of his goons over. I will hold onto the real Ardenal Pill just so Keller has no chance of getting it if things go bad. We all good?"

Casey and Sarah looked at each other with such pride in their former asset. Casey couldn't help but have so much respect for Chuck. "Well Sarah, you finally picked a good one. Our boys become a man."

Sarah just beamed with pride as she gave a prideful smirk. "Impressive isn't it?"

Okay, this was just a little weird Chuck had to admit to himself. His two partners were acting very strange towards him and it was causing a slight blush to appear. "Well, if you two are done with your Nerd love fest, let's go save Kathleen and Alex… and ouch." Chuck was rubbing both arms from where Casey and Sarah playfully punched him.

{* * *}

Sarah was hiding under the SUV that Casey had taken to Keller's hide out. The plan was to wait five minutes and then take out any guards. The problem was, once they arrived at the cabin, she didn't see anyone around. She comm'd into Casey. "Casey, do you see anyone here?"

"No I don't, but keep frosty. Maybe they're in the cabin. I'm going in to check it out."

Casey cautiously approached the door, scanning everywhere for any sign of enemy personal. There was nothing and as he reached the door to knock, he started to get a really bad feeling.

**. . .**

Chuck had just informed Kathleen that they needed to leave do to a gas leak. It was right after that when he saw some men approaching the house from the front so he quickly entered, changing the story so Kathleen would let him in.

"What are you doing?" Kathleen was starting to feel a little awkward about the way the gas man was acting.

"Sorry ma'am, but the gas leak is apparently outside. I really need you to find a safe place, maybe a closet to hide in until I give the all clear." Chuck then heard a knock on the door. Without thinking Chuck grabbed Kathleen and shoved her into the nearest closet and locked the door.

Oh this is not good Chuck thought as he quickly called Sarah and Casey, hoping that Casey wouldn't hear Kathleen's yells to let her out. "Guys we have a problem."

"_Chuck __you__ have __to__ get__ out__ of__ there, __NOW!__" _

Chuck could hear the urgency in Sarah's voice but unfortunately, he had to tell her the news that he knew she would not like to hear. "Yeah, about that. Were kind of surrounded here." Chuck could see through the windows that the armed men were now all over the place. It seemed like they were coming out of the word work.

Casey's voice boomed through the phone._ "__Kid,__you __have __to__ take__ the __pill.__"_

"What?" Chuck could then hear what sounded like an argument on the other side of the phone.

"_Look__ kid,__it__ was __a__ trap.__Keller__ and __his __men __were __not __at __the __cabin __which __means__ they__ are __all __probably __coming __to__ your __current __location.__ You __have __to __take __the __pill __and__ do __what __you __must __to __get __Kathleen __out __of__ there.__"_

Chuck could hear the desperation in Casey's voice, which was rarity in its own right. He had never heard such a tone coming from the hardened marine and he knew he had to do something. He was about to reach for the pill when he felt a sharp pain suddenly strike him in the back of the head. Then darkness over took him.

**. . .**

Chuck was just coming to when it felt like he was at a mega death concert. Someone was screaming at him, or at least that was what it felt like as the pain in his head was almost unbearable.

"Where's the package?"

Chuck heard it clearly that time as his eyes slowly opened, trying not to let the sudden burst of bright light make his brain explode. There, standing right in his face was the one and only Colonel Keller. Chuck tried to move but suddenly realized that he was tied securely to a chair. He heard a slight whimper and turned to his right to see Kathleen sitting next to him. Tears were streaming down her face and he could see a slight bruise forming under her right eye.

"I asked you a question, WHERE IS THE PACKAGE?"

Chuck was about to respond when to his surprise, his wife came around the corner near the back hallway, two men holding her arms securely behind her back.

"Sir. Look what we found trying to sneak in through the back." said one of the men holding Sarah.

Keller turned to the blond. "Well I guess our little party here just got bigger."

"Don't you touch her." Chuck demanded as then a punch came crashing across his face, splitting his lip. He tried to initiate the Intersect but nothing was happening. It was as if the Intersect was waiting for something.

Sarah could see Chuck struggling and she knew she had to do something. Casey should already be taking out the guards outside, but it might be a few minutes till he got in. She wasn't thrilled with the plan of giving herself up as a distraction, but she knew with Kathleen and Chuck in the room, she didn't want to come in guns blazing. But now seeing her husband, the blood dripping from his lip, she just reacted. Throwing the original plan out the window, she quickly struck out with her leg to the guard to the left of her.

The guard screamed in pain as he let her go, grabbing at his knee. Sarah then sent a hard left into the jaw of the other guard holding her. She reached down to grab a weapon when the butt end of a rifle was slammed across her face.

She instantly dropped to one knee as the pain shot through her entire face. She shook her head to try to clear the cobwebs as she saw the man with the gun standing above her, nuzzle end pointed directly at her face. She just smiled as she looked up at him, wiping the blood from the side of her face. "You guys are really going to want to run now."

"Shut the hell up you…" The man never finished as shards of broken chair went flying everywhere. He only caught a glimpse of curly, brown hair as the wooden end of the remains of the chair came crashing through his skull.

Sarah tried to get to her feet but Chuck pulled her up and sent her flying towards Kathleen. The momentum knocked both her and Kathleen behind the far table. She was shielding Kathleen as gunshots rang out. She turned to see Chuck, as he dodged each shot. She could not believe the speed at which he reacted as he positioned himself at an angle where each time someone fired, it hit the other man. The shots were just barely missing Chuck, but he kept the fire from her and Kathleen's position.

It did not take long and the room was silent once again. Sarah helped Kathleen up as she quickly ran to Chuck who was panting heavily in the middle of the room, bodies lying all around him.

Sarah gently laid her hand on the side of his arm as his face shot towards her. She saw the look in his eyes, but it was only there for a second as recognition came across him. She lifted her hand to the side of his face as she needed to calm him. "It's okay honey. We're safe now." Sarah then brought his face down to hers so she could kiss him. She smiled as she felt Chuck let out a deep breath, as if the Intersect was releasing its power through him.

"Touching, but we ain't done yet."

Chuck and Sarah both turned to find Keller holding a younger woman by the neck at gun point.

"NO! Please leave my daughter alone." Kathleen tried to reach for her daughter but Keller commanded her to back away.

Chuck could see the look on the girls face, and surprisingly, it was not of terror. It was an all to familiar look that he was used to on his own partner's usual visage.

"Now I'm only going to ask this one more time and if I don't hear the answer I'm looking for, then the girl dies first."

It was then Casey entered the room, gun pointing right at Keller's head as he maneuvered towards Kathleen, making sure she was okay.

"Ahhh, John Casey, wondered when you would show up. Quite the family reunion, huh John." Keller smirked. "Or should I say Alex Colburn."

Kathleen tensed at the name, staring deeply into the eyes of the man coming towards her.

"Dad?" Alex stared at the man holding the gun near her mom. She had thought he had died.

"Don't mean to break up this happy family reunion, but I really need the package. John, be the good soldier you've always been. Hand it over."

Casey had a decision to make. He knew he could take the shot, he was the best after all, but something strange stopped him. It was a feeling in his heart that was blocking him from taking even the slightest chance that it could hurt his daughter. That's when he saw the look in his daughter's eyes. They may have never met before, but it was as if they had known each other all their lives. Casey knew exactly what his daughter was trying to say as he gave a slight nod.

Chuck sensed something was about to happen as he moved he and Sarah back towards Kathleen. "Close your eyes." He whispered to Kathleen making sure she understood as he positioned himself in front of Kathleen blocking her view of Keller.

"Not another…"

Keller never finished as Alex slammed her elbow into his gut, falling down to one knee as a shot rang out. She froze as she dared not look up to see what happened. It wasn't until she heard the loud thud behind her that she knew her father's shot was on the mark.

It was also then that she realized what just happened. Her father. Her father was standing right before her and she could not control the emotions as she looked up into his hardened eyes. She could see what looked like pride in his eyes as he made sure she was alright.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Casey announced as he looked towards his daughter and one time fiance'. 'Oh boy' Casey thought to himself.


	33. Chapter 33  The New Intersect

**A/N: So… about last Friday's premiere of Chuck. I will tell you how I honestly felt. I liked the episode, but completely and utterly disliked the feeling I had when Chuck was treated like some insignificant being. Intersect or not, Chuck should never be treated like the way he was in the beginning.**

**I know they want to go back to the roots of the show but I'm sorry, the relationship and characters have grown beyond that. To have Casey treat Chuck like he did was uncalled for and I was very disappointed in that.**

**Also, the Sarah/Morgan interaction really makes me very, very, very uncomfortable. I found no humor in it because that should have been Chuck out there. The dance scene made me a little queasy and I will not watch the episode without fast forwarding that scene.**

**Now what I did like was that we got to see just how important Chuck really is. Ellie said it best but I would think by now, everyone on team Chuck should feel like Ellie. Unfortunately, it seems just Sarah does but I wonder if that is more because it's her husband.**

**Another thing I liked was how open Sarah is now with Chuck. Kind of reminds me of the Sarah in this story although not quite as forthcoming.**

**All in all, with the removal of the dance scene, I thought it was pretty good. I was just slightly disappointed but overall I liked it.**

**Now on with the story… and I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The New Intersect**

_**{Chuck and Sarah at their Beach after saving Kathleen and Alex}**_

"Chuck honey, please talk to me." Sarah was sitting as close as humanly possible to her sullen husband as she looked at his stern face. They were in their spot on their beach, and they were both sitting on a blanket. The sun was already setting, leaving an orange tint to the sky above them. Chuck had not talked much since the incident at Kathleen's house and she was worried about him.

On one hand she was so proud of him, and to be honest, quite turned on by the power that he could display; but she also knew that this was not Chuck. Hurting a person, no matter how much they deserved it, that was just not him and she hoped that once again he wasn't pushed beyond the boundaries that at least they were both able to stay within. She knew it was her job to calm him, comfort him, and help him get through the quiet times when the mission was over. And by the look in his face, this was one of those times and she knew she had to be there for her husband.

She cautiously reached up a hand to pull his face towards her. "Please baby, say something."

Chuck let out an angry sigh. "I'm tired of this shit."

Sarah's eyes went wide as she was a bit taken back at Chuck's words and his anger. Her husband rarely ever used those kinds of words and she had to admit, it made her uncomfortable in the way he said it. "Chuck, what do you mean?" Her worst fears of what he was tired of started to surface.

"I've had enough of this Sarah. I'm not going to continue to let this happen." Chuck looked deep within her eyes with a conviction like never before.

Sarah felt a pain in her gut start to rise. She knew she shouldn't have let him into this part of the spy life. She knew he had finally had enough of the violence and ruthlessness of being a spy. And worst of all, she was to blame and now he had finally seen that. "Please Chuck, I'm…"

"No! No more Sarah. I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry, but I don't care anymore."

Sarah was trying to fight back the tears as she couldn't believe this was happening.

"I will never allow anyone to hurt you again. I'm your husband damn it and I can't take seeing you get hurt no matter how great a spy you are. I don't care what I have to do, but I will never let that happen again." Chuck knew Sarah would think he was being over protective, or some kind of chauvinist, but he didn't give a shit. She was his wife, and one day mother of his children and he would be damned if he continued to stand by and watch her get hurt, especially for him. Even a scratch was no longer acceptable to him and he would do whatever it took to keep her protected.

Sarah just sat there speechless as this was the last thing she had ever expected. She actually did let a tear fall as there was no denying what Chuck was saying. It was a complete 180 to the feelings she had just had thinking he had enough of her and the life they were both forced into. Instead, her husband wanted to protect her and she had never seen such conviction in Chuck's eyes. It brought out the most incredible feeling inside her. She knew Chuck would always protect her heart and soul, but she never imagined that it would mean as much to him to protect the rest of her.

"Look Sarah, I know you are going to be upset with me but all the training you guys have put me through, it was never to just be a spy. It was so one day I could not only protect myself but protect my family to. You're my family Sarah, the most important part and it just isn't in me to not do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Chuck…" Sarah couldn't finish as Chuck interrupted her raising his hand to just let her know he needed to finish.

"I know, I know. You can protect yourself and your job is to protect me and I understand that feeling. But you can protect me now by allowing me to know that you and our family will always be safe. I've sat back long enough and watched you take a beating from the scum of the earth, and I will not allow it any longer. I will do whatever it takes." Chuck then lowered his head as he knew Sarah would probably rip him a new one.

"Oh my God Chuck. I love you so much." Sarah could not hold back her emotions as she jumped into Chuck's arms, straddling him as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

No more words were needed as the two made love once again on their beach. Their relationship had evolved once again. While Sarah would never completely allow herself to give up protecting Chuck, she realized now her job just got a whole hell of a lot easier. She also knew the ramifications of what Chuck was saying. While she always thought she could take on the world, pretty soon she would be carrying a huge loving part of their world within her womb. And when that life was inside her, she would never do anything to put their child in danger. She was always able to protect herself physically, but now that was her husband's job and she was ready.

Sarah smiled as they made love knowing that this moment was more than just sex. This was the moment that she never would have thought possible since the day she was able to start cons with her father. This was the day that she finally had someone that would care for her. Care for her in every way possible. She felt as if a burden was lifted, a burden she had been carrying on her shoulders for quite a while now. And just like the feeling she was releasing by having Chuck inside her, it felt incredible.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Casa Bartowski Next Morning}**

By the time they both woke up the next day, Sarah knew what needed to be done. Chuck had mentioned talking about the Intersect with her and she had a feeling she knew why now. Chuck was in the shower, so she had time to do what she needed to do.

**. . .**

Chuck was finally dressed and headed towards the living room, anxious to see Sarah and have their discussion concerning upgrades to the Intersect. He was meeting with his father and Ellie tomorrow so he wanted to make sure his wife was okay with things before he presented them. Of course he also wanted to talk to Casey, but he knew with everything that had just happened the big guy was busy enough…

"Casey?" Chuck stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his wife and Casey sitting on the couch, a look of what took you so long on both their faces.

"What kid? You think I wouldn't be here for this?"

Chuck was still a little shocked. He then looked to his wife who had the 'oh so innocent' look on her face. "I… I just thought you wouldn't have time to you know, talk about this stuff."

Casey just smirked as he shook his head. "Bartowski, if you haven't figured it out by now, you really need help."

Well it was a little cryptic but Chuck thought he understood what Casey meant. Either way, two of the most important people in his life were here and that comforted him more than he would have thought possible. It was fitting though, if any two people understood him and how the Intersect affects him, it was his partners… his friends… his family. Chuck smiled brightly as he took a seat across from his partners. He wanted to sit closer to his wife, but this was important to the team… and never mind as Sarah got up and sat next to him on the floor, leaning her back against his legs.

"So, about the Intersect…"

**. . .**

It was close to 6:00 pm and team Intersect finally concluded their official unofficial meeting. It did not go as smoothly as Chuck had hoped for, realizing that even though he knew his partner's cared for him, apparently that care had reached astronomical proportions over the last few months. He obviously expected the protective and thoughtful reactions from his wife, but if anything, Casey might have been even more over bearing. It actually touched Chuck deeply to get a deeper glimpse into just how much he meant to John.

Chuck being who he was never settled for just being a host to the Intersect, he treated it like a computer system that it was. He dissected it, studied it, and wanted to know everything about it. Of course he would never have the complete understanding that his father did of the Intersect, at least not yet, or the physical affects the Intersect had on him, that Ellie was an expert on. Even so, he was intimate with the Intersect and so the new design for Intersect 3.0 was very detailed and very well thought out thanks in large part to his partners. Now he just had to present his design to his father and by some act of God try to convince Ellie it was for the better.

The one thing that was emphasized the most, and the one thing he absolutely wanted to make sure was in the upgrade, was the fact he would not lose control or become some Hulk like alter ego. He had killed and he wanted to make sure if it came to that again, that it was the last possible outcome. Every life, even the scum of the earth, deserved a chance and Chuck wanted to make sure the Intersect 3.0 provided him with everything possible to make sure killing or even severely injuring an enemy was the last possible solution. He knew deep down when it came to Sarah or the rest of his family, that he would do whatever it took, but it had to be his decision, not the Intersects.

Another thing that was discussed in detail, and Chuck really had to think long and hard about this, was the fact by having an 'improved' Intersect; he would be even more of an issue to the Government and also more of a sought after target by the Ring. But Chuck knew what he loved doing and what he wanted to do for as long as he could. He wanted to be a spy, and he knew by having the Intersect, it just made him that much better.

Even though Sarah and Casey tried to convince him he could be just as good without it, Chuck would not accept that. The Intersect was a part of him and he knew if used properly, could become a source of incredible good for the world. He always wanted to be a super hero and deep down, he felt the Intersect gave him that opportunity. He would never outwardly voice that, but that is what he felt and he couldn't think of a life without the Intersect right now. It was just too much a part of him now.

Chuck and Sarah were just sitting down for dinner; Casey was already gone, he was headed over to have dinner with Alex and Kathleen. He had practically forced Chuck and Sarah to come with him but they both knew this was something Casey had to do on his own. They did however promise to have them over for a 'family' gathering soon.

Chuck was setting the plates on the dining room table when Sarah gently grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"I'm proud of you you know that?" Sarah now held both his hands as husband and wife stood very close to each other, seeing their love for each other manifested in their eyes.

"Yeah? Not quite sure why." Chuck tried to make light of it but it was obvious Sarah was dead serious and this was no time for joking around.

"I mean it Chuck. For everything you've done. For how hard you've worked to become the person you are today." Sarah reached up to give him a quick kiss. "But most of all for what you've done for our family, for me."

Chuck could tell something very deep was on her mind and it was more than what she was saying. He gently broke her grip and held her chin in his hand so she could look at him. "Tell me Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath as she really did not want to bring this up but she wanted to let Chuck now how far he has come and just how much it meant to her. "Chuck do you remember back when we had that mission at the conference where… where Ms. Roberts was supposed to speak. The one where the biological weapon was used?"

Chuck tried to hold in the sower taste in his mouth thinking about that time when he reconnected with Jill. It was possibly the worst moment of his life what he did.

Sarah looked down at their hands, gaining strength from the sight of her wedding ring. "Even though you had every right to act the way you did. After all, I wasn't exactly expressing my true feelings for you at that time in the most obvious of ways. But when you refused to allow Jill to speak at the conference and instead offered me up, that hurt me deeply."

Chuck shook his head passionately. He would always regret what an idiot he was for treating Sarah like he did those few days, especially that moment.

"Hey, it's okay honey." Sarah could see how upset Chuck was getting and that was not her intention. "I don't want you getting upset. What I want you to realize is why the conversation we had at the beach meant so much to me. When you told me you would never let anything happen to me, that and the past times recently when you turned into superman as you protected me, it made me realize just how much I meant to you. While I love that you always thought of me as your 'hero', I never wanted that. All I ever wanted was for you to think of me as your girl, your wife, your lover. It was these moments recently that showed me that you did think of me like that and I can't tell you how special that makes me feel. It means everything to me."

Chuck just smiled as he understood now what his wife was telling him. While he always looked up to Sarah, and if he had to admit, thought of her as a Goddess. By doing so, it wasn't always fair to her. Even though she will always be a Goddess to him, more importantly she will be his wife. The woman he loved without end. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski… Sarah."

Sarah hugged him close, taking in his scent as she melted in his warmth. "I love you too Chuck. So, so much."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Orion's Lair}**

"You want it to do what?" Ellie was practically screaming at Chuck. It took all her power to not start beating the crap out of him after sitting here in Orion's lair, with her Father, Sarah, and her idiot brother. She quickly turned on Sarah. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yes I am Ellie. Trust me, I understand your concern and believe me my reaction was not much different. But please let him finish Ellie." Sarah was pleading with her Sister.

Ellie turned on Chuck ready to rip him a new one if he didn't explain himself and quick.

Chuck felt about two feet tall. He often wondered why the Intersect didn't contain a defensive move for the Ellie. Unfortunately he was on his own with this one.

Chuck raised both his hands in a calming motion. He was hoping his dad would have been more help, but it was obvious Orion was already going over design protocols in his head. "Ellie look. I know your upset but you have to understand why I'm doing this."

"Fine Charles. Why don't you explain it to the very person that raised you since I seem to be the only one that has a problem with this?" Ellie was standing right in front of Chuck, hands securely on hips, with head tilted, waiting for the response.

Chuck didn't want to bring it up quite yet, but he knew he had to do something to defuse Ellie's warpath. He gave a quick look to Sarah, expressing his intent with just a look. He saw her nod slightly that it was okay. Chuck took a deep breath. "Ellie, Sarah and I want to start a family and…"

Okay Chuck had seen many things in his life. He had seen moves by Sarah and Casey that defied the fabrics of time. He had watched many a movie that included Bruce Lee and the 'Glow'. But how quickly Ellie ran to Sarah, wrapping her up in her arms would never be explained by modern physics. And that wasn't even incorporating the instant change of Ellie's attitude. Hell, it even seemed to get a rise out of his father. Sarah just smiled at Chuck as the life was being squeezed from her, letting him know maybe they should have thought this out further.

"Oh my God, Sarah." Ellie was beyond ecstatic as she hugged her sister close. Her and Devon were talking about having a baby and the thought of her and Sarah pregnant together just wiped every angry thought she had just moments before.

Chuck was feeling a little left out. "Um, sis. Brother, over here. You know the one that has a little something to do with how many nieces and nephews you have. And ow." Chuck rubbed his shoulder where Ellie Bruce Lee Woodcomb slugged him.

"Why didn't you say something sooner you dork? Of course we will do this for you and our family." Ellie turned to her father. "Right dad?"

Orion, although deep in design thought, couldn't help but be excited about having grand kids. Maybe this time he could get it right. He knew he would do anything in his power to help the safety of his family, and by giving Chuck the upgrade he was requesting, he had an opportunity to do just that. "Of course we will Ellie. Matter of fact, I'm going to start nailing down the designs for the new Intersect." It was then Orion got up to head back to his study.

"So you sure you're okay with this Ellie? I need you on this. I can't do it without you."

Ellie just looked at Sarah and Chuck. Even if she wasn't thrilled with the idea, she would do anything to make sure her family was protected. It would take a lot of hard work, and there were so many things that would have to be thought out. Safety had to be top concern. "I only have one condition."

Uh oh, Chuck thought. "And what is that sis?"

"If at any point I determine the Intersect could do you harm, then I pull the plug. No questions, no debate, nothing. I have to approve the operational safety of the Super Intersect before it's uploaded." Ellie would not leave this for debate.

Chuck looked to Sarah and she came over to him as they both held hands. "Of course Ellie. I will not do anything until you give the final approval."

Ellie looked at her brother and sister and could see the honesty in their eyes. She could also see that this meant so much to them. The Intersect was no longer a tool for the government to use for their agenda. It was about to be so much more.

* * *

**A/N: My Beta voiced a concern to me about the Intersect and I just wanted to share my plans for the future. The Intersect will not define Chuck and Chuck will not be some druggie looking for an Intersect fix. I really just wanted to jump ahead in the show to where it's obvious the Intersect means a lot to Chuck. The one thing I never understood is why Ellie and he did not try to improve it, together. Well that's why I'm writing my own story. No it will not turn him into a cold hearted killer or take over his mind, and it will not let him fly or anything. I just want to show how much the Intersect means to Chuck but do it in a way where it helps his family and those around him. Hopefully that makes sense.**


	34. Chapter 34  Never Going To Be Alone

**A/N: ****I**** know this jumps forward a bit but this is a story about Chuck and Sarah's relationship first and foremost, so ****I**** wanted to do this chapter.**

**I**** have to say, the show has gotten much better since that first episode. Although there are still gripes, ****I**** really like where they are going. ****I**** also like Sarah's character way more now. This is how ****I**** always pictured her if her and Chuck had gotten together sooner.**

**Thanks to my beta, Gladius, who once again always comes through for me.**

**As always, ****I**** don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Never Going To Be Alone**

**{2 Months Later}**

Sarah was sitting on the couch, sipping some of her favorite herbal tea, completely engrossed in her favorite book of late. Chuck was working a late shift at the Buy More and things had been pretty quiet on the spy front. This had given her the opportunity to quietly reflect on the events of the past couple months.

She smiled as a strange warmth completely engulfed her, thinking about her husband and how close they had gotten since being married. Honestly, she didn't think it was possible to keep reaching such astronomical heights in their relationship, but it just kept happening over and over again. Even the little things seemed to mean so much more. A tender kiss good morning, a single gardenia that Chuck would always bring home to her when somehow he knew she had a bad day. Breakfast in the morning, cooking dinner together, watching movies, just everything meant the world to her.

If she had to be completely honest, the fact that Chuck involved her in every single decision meant even more to her. Whether it was about something as important as the Intersect, or something as trivial as the brand of toothpaste, they decided together. Which in turn, allowed to surface the one thing she never thought could ever happen, completely trusting another. If she had to admit, even though in the beginning she trusted Chuck more than anyone in her whole life, she couldn't truthfully say that she trusted him completely. There was always that nagging feeling when they made their feelings for each other known, that he would just give up on her, or leave her realizing he could do so much better. But all those thoughts and insecurities were gone now. For the first time in her life, she completely trusted, without a doubt, another human being and of course that was Chuck.

Sarah took another sip of her tea as she realized just how easy it was for Chuck to grab a hold of her heart and secure it for his own. Really, if she broke down every other wall, every other obstacle that was ever in her way, it all came down to trust. Not trusting that Chuck would do anything to betray her, but just a trust that he would always be there for her, and not leave her. For whatever reason, when she first met him, maybe small bits at first, but it was the trust that he showed her that ultimately led to her falling so deeply for him. If he only knew how easily he conquered the once great spy, Sarah Walker… No, he wouldn't even brag about that. He would just always say how lucky he was, or how blessed he was. If he only knew how completely reversed that line of thinking was, she thought as a lone tear crept down her cheek.

Wow, Sarah thought; crying at the drop of a hat. Her emotions had been so wacky the last few weeks and while it made her constantly feel like she was enveloped in a warm, soft blanket, she had to admit it was a little odd to. Thus the reason for her reading the current book selection in her hands.

Sarah turned to look at the cover, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' She instinctively placed her hand over her belly. "Please be there." She looked down, not quite believing she just said that out loud. It's just with everything that has happened recently, she was ready to give something to Chuck that only she could, their child. She wasn't sure how great a mom she would be, but what she did know is that if they did have a child, there was no one in this world that would love or protect it more than her and Chuck. There would never be a better time than now.

Sarah knew that the Intersect improvements were going flawlessly but of course she couldn't imagine anything different considering the Bartowski clan… she paused as she giggled a bit thinking that she fell under that category too. Anyway, the whole Bartowski clan was working on the Intersect and there was never a doubt that with those minds working on it, it would be something the likes the world had never seen. She kidded Chuck all the time about she wouldn't be surprised if he was able to fly after the next upgrade. The look on his face at first was just priceless. She could tell he was actually thinking it, but then they had a good laugh about it later when reality set in.

And if that wasn't enough, Chuck and Casey had been closer than ever and their ability to work as one was evident in just how easily the team was completing successful missions. Above that, after she and Chuck informed General Beckman that they wanted to try and have kids, surprisingly, Beckman was all for it. Of course later they found out when Beckman had told her superiors about the possibility of one of the greatest agent ever known, and the only successful host to the Intersect producing offspring, surprisingly the Government was going out of their way now to make sure the newly married couple were happy and content. Even more surprisingly was the fact that the bitch Roberts was pulled away more and more and was actually stationed in Washington now. Beckman had even talked about bringing Carina aboard to help replace Sarah when the time came. Although Sarah would never be completely fine with anyone but herself, partnering with Chuck, the only person she trusted as much as Casey and Chuck was Carina. She had no doubt that Carina was more than capable of helping the team.

But of course she was getting a head of herself. One, she didn't know yet if she was pregnant. She was only a few days late with her period. Plus, she would never take the test without Chuck being there. Matter of fact, she hadn't even bothered to buy one yet. This was something that she wanted to do with her husband. From the beginning she wanted to do this as a family and the idea of secretly knowing she was pregnant without her husband knowing just didn't feel right. So, as she continued to read the book, and recognize the signs, her excitement grew with each page.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the clock, signifying 11:00p.m., which also signified that her husband would be home shortly. And of course, now she couldn't read anymore and she couldn't contain her excitement as she once again started rubbing her stomach.

Sarah looked down at her tummy as she gently rubbed a soothing hand over it. "Sweetie I don't know if you're in there, but if you are, Mommy promises to always keep you safe, no matter what. And wait till you meet Daddy. You two will have so much fun…"

"Hey sweetheart, who were you talking to?" Chuck came walking through the door, this time a large bouquet of gardenias in his arms.

Sarah just smiled as she looked up at him. "Oh I was just, you know…"

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks as he could see a look of pure emotion on his wife's face. "What's wrong Sarah? Did you finish the reviews for the new fashion designs for your company?"

"I'm late Chuck."

Chuck just gave a reassuring shrug. "Oh it's okay babe, I can help you with those later, or maybe Carina can finish them up."

Sarah slowly stood up as she walked over to her husband, her hand still resting on her stomach. "No Chuck, I'm late, late."

Chuck stood perplexed as he was trying to figure out the look on Sarah's face. Time seemed to stand still as he followed her arm down to her waist then back up again to her smiling face. Chuck swallowed hard. "You're, you're late, late?"

Sarah just nodded her head as she waited for his response, standing just mere inches from her husband.

As if time seemed to come back into focus, realization smacked Chuck right in the head. "Oh my God, you mean you're late… late. Sarah, are you sure your late, I mean I know we've been watching it closely and I know you've been reading those books, but I just thought you know, that maybe you weren't sure if it was time. After all, the time in buy more office when you thought you were ovulating, I thought that was just you know... And also that time in the gun range down in castle, or the front seat of the Porsche, I mean whew that was a little uncomfortable. Not to mention…" Chuck was silenced by a not so gentle kiss by his very excited to see him wife.

"Chuck sweetie, you're rambling." Sarah had to get her husband to focus as she could see his eyes glazing over. "Honey I really need you to focus right now."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Right. Focus. Gotcha." Chuck's mind was going into overload as he tried to reign it in and allow him to digest what 'I'm late' really meant.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she held her husband's face in her hands, watching the transition of different emotions come over him. "Just breathe honey. We don't know anything for sure yet." Sarah knew she had to be the calm one, God forbid when they actually find out the truth or not. But inwardly, her excitement was like a volcano ready to blow. But she knew she had to stay calm or Chuck could go into shock.

Finally Chuck calmed down enough to initiate the rationale side of his brain. His eyes popped wide open. "Test. We have to get a test right?" Chuck looked to his watch. "Damn it. Oops, sorry." Chuck then leaned down to Sarah's tummy. "Sorry." He whispered.

Sarah couldn't contain her happiness and love at just how cute her husband was acting. "I think it will be okay honey."

Chuck popped back up, looking at his wife straight in the eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I think you just did." Sarah brought him in for another kiss. "Now let me put these flowers in a vase and then we will run to the store to get a test. Does that sound good?"

Chuck could not speak as he just nodded his head yes.

Sarah reached up a hand to run through his curls. "You gonna be okay honey? We don't know anything for sure yet."

Chuck nodded again but he could see something in Sarah's eyes. It was then he noticed her entire being. She wasn't literally glowing, but she was damn well close enough. He knew nothing was for certain, but if he was a betting man, he knew that they had created something special. It was just a matter of time before it was official. "I love you Sarah Bartowski."

Sarah tilted her head as those words seemed to seep right into her heart. "I love you so much too Chuck. Thank you."

And with that, the two gathered their things and headed out the apartment.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"I… I just can't believe it Sarah." Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed, with Chuck's head lying against Sarah's chest. He was facing her bare stomach as he gently rubbed his hand over her navel. "I mean honey, we created something together. You and I, and it's right in there." Chuck lovingly continued to caress her stomach.

It's a good thing Chuck wasn't looking at her right now because just one look from him and the flood gates would open wide. She was staring at the back of his head, running her hand through his hair, just completely engulfed in the moment. Even though she kind of knew already that she was pregnant, being there with Chuck when it became official was the greatest moment of her life. Nothing before that except of course their wedding even came close to equaling the joy and excitement of that moment. And now, laying here in bed with her husband perched so close to the life growing inside her, nothing else mattered. This moment, with the two people she loved most in the world, would be a moment she would never forget. It was the moment a miracle had happened for their family.

"I can't believe the feeling inside me right now Sarah. I mean I never thought I could feel as much love for something as I do for you, and here it's probably the size of a peanut, but yet I can't believe how much I love our child. This is amazing." Chuck really didn't even know how to describe to Sarah his feelings. He didn't even know how to explain them himself. He just knew this was the greatest moment of his life.

Chuck turned his head to look into the heartwarming eyes of his wife. Chuck could count on his one hand how many times he cried as an adult. It was just not something he did, however now, caught in this moment, seeing the emotion on his wife's face, he couldn't hold back. "Sarah, I will never be able to tell you how much this means to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thank God that you were sent to me." Chuck leaned up to kiss her trembling lips. "I promise you Sarah that I will be the best dad in the world to our child. I promise that I will never take our family for granted. Most of all, I promise to always, and I mean always be right by your side, loving you, caring for you, and giving you everything within me for as long as I breathe. I love you Sarah Bartowski, and I've never meant it more than I do right this moment."

Sarah truly couldn't respond and she was positive there were no words to relay the feelings inside of her. She knew the future would not be easy. Combining spy life with family life was going to be a challenge. Not to mention, doing all she could to make sure the baby was kept safe and continuing to grow and develop as it should. But above all that, she knew no matter what, she was not alone. It would be a tough journey and she was sure the trials and tribulations would continue as they move forward. But the one thing that she knew without an inkling of a doubt was she was not alone. She hugged her husband closer as with a surety born out of something she could not fully explain; she knew she would never be alone again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short and I apologize. Not having a whole lot of time lately but I wanted to get something out. One of the big reasons I wrote this chapter is because honestly, I see Sarah wanting to have kids now. If anything, I think Chuck would be the more hesitant one in the show now. I just love the growth of Sarah and the journey she's been through. Almost redeeming considering the debacle of early part season 3.**


	35. Chapter 35  Its All About the Moms

**A/N: Well I bet everyone is surprised to get this update from me. Hopefully I can explain myself a little.**

**Obviously Chuck is an important part of all of our lives. To each their own degree of importance. Some more than others. To me, Chuck came right after God and Family so it was pretty high up there. So with this being the last season, I became scared of what that would mean. I'm a very emotional person, and I can't fathom what it will mean when everything is over. It will be like a huge part of me is gone, and that truly terrifies me.**

**So to counter that, I thought I needed to separate myself from everything Chuck. I thought if I stayed away, the pain when its over will be lessened somehow. After a few pm's I realized maybe this was not the best approach. I thought to myself, just because the show ends, does that mean Chuck ends? I realized the only way for Chuck to continue on (and hopefully continue on the way it should have been) is through the stories on this website. I feel like I'm a part of this, and I don't want Chuck to ever end. Hopefully I can do my part to help the memory of such a great show continue on through my own writings and show my support for others out there.**

**So although updates might still be sparse, I've decided to come back and stay back. I've decided to commit to continue with my writings and continue to support the very fan fiction fandom that has changed my life. I apologize for my absence, and I hope that you all will be able to forgive me. I've missed you guys.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Its All About the Moms  
**

"Sarah, are you sure this is a good idea right now? I mean Ellie has been feeling a little under the weather lately and springing this news on her now could cause her to go into coma." Chuck had his hands in his pockets; his all too loving wife nestled securely into his side, staring up at him with the most beautiful smile. Chuck did a double take as he had no doubt now that Sarah actually was glowing.

"Chuck, I want to tell her about our baby." Sarah couldn't help but smile thinking about the reaction Ellie would have.

Chuck took a deep breath and sighed. "And you're sure the baby will be safe no matter how much pressure is applied from a mega Ellie hug?"

Sarah playfully slapped his arm. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Chuck just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that Chuck knocked on the door to Ellie's apartment and took a step back, leaving his wife to withstand the brutal onslaught all on her own.

Sarah shook her head whispering, "Wimp", as the door opened revealing Ellie standing there.

Chuck would swear that the earth shifted and the space time continuum was altered as he would never be able to explain what happened next. He instantly noticed Ellie look at Sarah and then down at her stomach, while Sarah strangely enough did the same to Ellie. Then as if trained in Synchronized swimming, both females placed their right hands on their own stomach's and started squealing. Yes Chuck thought to himself, that is what an actual squeal sounds like as both women launched themselves at each other, hugging one another as if their lives depended on it.

Chuck at first thought they were speaking a different language but later realized it was the fact they were both talking at the same time, almost once again in complete unison, and throw in the occasional squeal, one couldn't help but think maybe it was another language. However strange the dialect was, Chuck could not believe if it was him or the Intersect translating, but he was able to decipher the fact that apparently, Ellie was pregnant to, and if his hearing was accurate, they were both about due the same time.

As the door slammed shut and Chuck was left outside like a forgotten puppy, he could only stand and stare in complete amazement and confusion. "I'm going to be an uncle and a dad; all at the same time." Chuck had to say it out loud to confirm to himself that the twilight zone moment he was in was actually real. Very few times in his life was he stunned into disbelief. Well of course that was when his wife wasn't trying to seduce him that is. But now was one of those times. He had no clue how long he stayed out there before Devon came out to get him, picking him up in a big bear hug.

"Dude, that is so awesome bro. We're going to be dads and uncles."

"Where am I again?" Chuck asked as he was led in to the apartment. The last thing he remembered hearing was his recently quick witted wife say. "Oh look, I think Chuck's broken again…"

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Casa Casey the next afternoon}**

The two men had sat there silent for what felt like hours. Chuck was still having a hard time comprehending the explosion of events that had transpired all within the last twenty four hours. He needed a friend to talk to as the severity and the enormity of these said events were completely overwhelming him. There was no way he would bring it up to Sarah because he did not want to worry her. His only other option was to speak with his best friend.

"How in the world are we going to do this Casey?" Chuck was staring off into the far wall, casually holding a glass of ginger ale. Apparently Sarah had informed Casey that she did not want the Father of her child to be drinking Johnny Walker or any alcoholic beverage anymore. Casey was in no way shape or form, to encourage Chuck to do so.

"We?" Casey just shook his head. "Uh you were the one who couldn't keep it in your pants Bartowski." Casey just puffed on his cigar as he too was staring off into the distance, realizing that no matter how much he tried to convince himself that this was not his problem… It was definitely going to be a big problem.

Chuck felt slightly hurt as he needed his partner now more than ever. "Come on Casey. You know were in this together. You're going to be the babies Godfather for Pete's sake, that puts you involved."

Casey couldn't help but smirk thinking about how proud he was that his partner's asked him to be a Godparent. He may have unknowingly screwed up his chance with Alex, but he would do everything in his power to make sure his Godchild was safe and cared for. Of course, Chuck didn't need to know the depths of his dedication to the baby, at least not yet. After all, he still had a reputation to protect.

Chuck was still in a somewhat stunned state. "I mean Casey, almost two years ago I was as low as low could be. I had no future, my life sucked, I had no friends, and the closest thing I had to a girlfriend was a blood elf paladin online avatar named 'IhealForYou'." Chuck took a deep breath finally letting everything sink in. "Now I have absolutely the most incredible wife in the universe, another best friend that I would die for, a career that I love, my family back together, and to top it all off, said incredible wife is giving me something I never thought I would have… a child. Oh, and did I mention the greatest sister in the world is also giving me a niece or nephew?" Chuck leaned back on the couch as he now shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Kid, don't you dare let this leave the room… but you deserve all of it." Casey now turned to Chuck who was suddenly looking right at him. "If anyone in this world deserved the blessings you have, is got to be you."

Chuck shifted his head slightly as the emotion in Casey's words started sinking in. He was to humble a person to ever completely agree with Casey, but he definitely was not going to let the gifts he had been given now ever go to waste or ever take them for granted. He had no idea who he helped in a different life time, but it was obvious someone or something was paying things forward a thousandfold. Whatever higher power or extraterrestrial essence was at work, he would spend each and every day making sure he earned the right to be this incredibly happy. He also swore that he would make it his life's mission to share those feelings with his friends and family and make sure that each and every one of them also enjoyed such blessings.

Chuck shifted in his seat as he placed a strong hand on Casey's arm. "Casey, I love you man." And with that, Chuck got up and left the apartment.

As the door shut Casey just started shaking his head as he became disgusted with himself. "Oh hell kid, I love you too." And with that, he got up to go finish up a bottle of Johnny Walker.

With all these lady feelings going around, it was just about time to get drunk. Casey paused as he headed to his liquor cabinet. "Oh damn, hopefully Bartowski won't find out. Don't need her getting her panties in bunch, especially now."

* * *

**{Sherly/Jill's Apartment}**

Jill sat there, alone on her bed, staring at a old photograph from Stanford. All the lights were off in her apartment except a bedside lamp, and even that was barely lit. She welcomed the darkness as that seemed to be the only thing left inside of her.

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the face of the tall, skinny, curly haired man in the picture, holding her tightly in his arms. The picture had many creases and was in pretty bad shape, but the details were still there. It was the last time Jill had felt completely and utterly happy. She was in love back then, or at least what a person of her mindset considered 'in love'. But how could she not be in love? Even a demon from hell, the spawn of Satan herself could not resist the allure of one Charles Bartowski.

She remembered back to the day she made the decision that would change her life forever. The day she joined Fulcrum as one of their recruits. It was that day that her humanity, what little she had, began to be stripped away. She hungered for the power and prestige that Fulcrum presented to her and it had cost her what her heart wanted most, Charles Bartowski.

Even though she gave it all up back then, she still had another opportunity to have everything she wanted. If she would have only pulled that damn trigger in the back room of the Buy More. Oh how she would have loved to see the brain matter explode out of the front of that blond bitch's skull. Just one shot; and Chuck would have been hers. Along with that, the power and advancement through the ranks of Fulcrum and eventually the Ring. But she hesitated, and that cost her everything.

She had thought she found redemption in the arms of Daniel Shaw but that did not last long thanks to Team Intersect. Daniel and her had planned out so perfectly how they would destroy the team and thus take control of the Intersect and fly through the ranks of the Ring. Daniel was going to seduce Walker and she would be there to pick up the pieces for Chuck. But it all went to hell when Chuck and his bone headed brother in-law nearly killed Daniel. And that was just the beginning as now Daniel was barely hanging on, more machine now than a real man.

But it was time to initiate the new plan that the leaders of the Ring had ordered her to do. She smiled thinking about all the pain and suffering this new plan would bring to Team Intersect. Especially now that the blond whore had created a spawn inside her. Jill nearly vomited thinking about what that whore had done. Jill hated kids, which was one of the things her and Chuck never saw eye to eye on, but the thought of that slut giving Chuck yet something that she would never do just drove her insane. Not to mention, if the gawking of the marriage wasn't enough, a pregnant Sarah Walker walking around Castle, flaunting her stomach and the fact she was carrying Chuck's child was just too much to handle.

Jill smiled as she reached for her gun that was lying on the edge of her bed. If she had it her way, she would finish the job she should've done in the Buy More not so many months before. She would love to end their little 'family'. But the Ring had presented her with an even better option and she could not wait till the green light was given. Then all hell would be brought down and the little Bartowski clan would be no more. She lovingly stroked the handle of her gun as she crumbled the picture into a tight ball.

Soon, she thought. Soon the end would be here and she would once again be on top. She would have everything she ever wanted. She sat there as she waited anxiously for the call that would change her world and the world around her.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{2 Weeks Later}**

Sarah had just got done purging herself of yesterday's very limited amount of food intake. As she knelt in front of the toilet, gripping the sides firmly, she had to wonder exactly when the eating for two starts. Because right now, very little food of any kind appealed to her. If it wasn't for the miracle growing inside her that was causing this morning ritual, she might even feel depressed, sad, angry that this was happening to her. The mighty CIA Assassin has been reduced to a toilet hugging emotional wreck; but in complete honesty, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Every time she gets sick, every time she can tell her emotions are out of whack, a feeling she can't explain comes over her. Its almost a justification that the baby is still alive and doing well. She would never admit that she wants to feel this way, but it sure as hell is a wonderful feeling to know why she's feeling this way.

Once the self purging was done, Sarah quietly got off the floor and started cleaning herself up. She was trained in the art of stealth, and she was doing her best to implement those techniques now. Of course living with and being married to possibly the most caring man in the world, didn't exactly allow her these private moments of sickness. Chuck was so sweet as he was constantly by her side, rubbing her back when she was vomiting, massaging her feet when she needed to take a break, making sure she took her prenatal vitamins, always making sure she got her daily recommended nutritional intake of food, just the constant nurse maid to her. She smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror thinking of her husband. He was trying so hard, and he not once let her feel like she was alone in this. If she truly had to admit, he was possibly doing to much for her but she loved him to much to let him 'over do it'.

Chuck was constantly acting as if his well being, his desires, his wants didn't matter a lick. It was all about her, and she loved him for it. But she also promised herself to repay Chuck's dedication a thousand fold every time she got the chance. Some of those times were allowing Chuck to get some sleep, especially with his crazy and overloaded work schedule as of late.

Sarah's poor husband had been working so hard with not only perfecting the Intersect, but also maintaining his cover at the buy more, and also picking up her slack of late on Team Intersect. Chuck had barely had four hours of sleep in the last three days because even when he did get a break, he wanted to spend every minute caring for her. So this morning she wanted her husband to be able to get a good…

"Sarah sweetie, are you okay?"

Sarah just shook her head and smiled as she heard the tender caring voice of her husband on the other side of the door. Even though there was no situation, no predicament that either had not seen the other in, Chuck still was caring enough to not just barge in. "Honey I'm fine. Why are you up?"

"Is it okay if I open the door? I made you some tea that is almost done and I would like to help you clean up if…" Chuck nearly fell forward as the door opened. His breath caught as he saw the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever beheld.

Sarah couldn't help but blush at the look of admiration adorning her husbands face. Even in her current state of upheaval, her husband still treated her like a queen. "Chuck?"

"Sorry Sarah. Its just… you just look so beautiful this morning."

Sarah just shook her head but there was no denying the truth in Chuck's eyes. She gave up a long time ago trying to argue the fact that she felt no where near belonging on the pedestal he always placed her on. Even so, it always made her day to know that the person she loved most in this world, loved her just the same. Sarah slowly lifted her hand to rub the side of Chuck's stubble face. "Chuck honey, you really need to go back to bed. I can take care of things on my own you know." She regretted the words as soon as she said them, seeing the dejected look on Chuck's face.

Chuck was looking down at the floor. He knew Sarah could do anything and if out of all the women in the world, Sarah was the strongest and bravest of them all. Hell, add men into that test group. Still, helping his wife, especially through this special time just meant the world to him.

"Chuck I'm sorry." Sarah reached up and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek. "You know I can't and don't want to do this without you. " She then lifted his head so he could look into her eyes. "I love when you help me and I don't ever want you to stop. But you have to start taking care of yourself." Sarah suddenly got the biggest smile on her face as she tilted her head slightly, staring lovingly into her husband's brown eyes. "Besides, your wife and your child will be needing you quite a bit in a few months. You really are going to need your rest now while you can."

Wow how Chuck loved the sound of that. His wife and child. That just sounded perfect and it was like the pass code to unlock the fullness of his love within his heart. His entire body filled with warmth as the thought of a family... his own family just once again overwhelmed him. "I love you so much. You know that right?" Chuck gently place his forehead against Sarah's.

"Baby I've known that for quite a while. No go back to bead and I will be in in a few." Sarah gave him a quick kiss and shewed him on so she could finish up. She smiled once again, placing a caring hand over her stomach, realizing that she truly was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**{Two days later in Castle}**

Sarah was just finishing up the last of her retirement papers as she contemplated her past life as a spy. She had to admit a small part of her would be missing the spy life, the adventure, the knowledge that she had a part in making the world a safer place. But it was just a small part of her that would miss that. The biggest part of her had never been more excited to began her next mission... that of a loving Mother.

Her and Chuck were so much stronger for how they each grew up. It was rough and there was a lot of heart ache. But the one thing she was thankful for was that the life they both lived as children, would absolutely never be the life their children would have. What Chuck and her lacked growing up, their children would gain a hundred fold. For that reason, the reason to make sure she and Chuck did it right, was more motivating then some mission in Jarkarta ever would. This was now her greatest mission and she would not fail. She was Sarah freaking Bartowski after all. Failure was not an option.

She was nearly done with the paper work when she picked up her phone to give Chuck a call. She knew he would be worried about her, after all, she was gone for close to an hour now. She laughed as she began to dial the number.

It was then an odd feeling came over her as the numbers on her phone suddenly started to blur. Her neck also began to ache as she reached up to massage the sudden cramping. That is when her eyes shot wide open as she felt the dart. Her last thought was of the baby as she wrapped her arms around her stomach as her head hit the table, darkness over coming her.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more thing I need you to do for me. Trust me!**


	36. Chapter 36  What Would You Do?

**A/N: Okay, my take on the finale. First of all, I absolutely loved and I mean loved the two episodes minus the last minute of vs. Goodbye. Not sure if its just me but damn I love Sarah when she goes Valkrie mode, haha. Anyway, the episodes were incredible, believable, and I think you could really see the emotion between the characters. I, like so many others, obviously had some gripes about reactions in certain situations, the biggest being when Chuck just let her go at the fountain. After looking at it though, I could see where he just wanted to give her space. I mean he chased after her and it took 3 years, so he's a smart guy, he probably just figured to give her time. With that said, any of my Chuck's would never had let that happen, but that's just me.**

**As for the ending, here is the problem I had with that. This was supposed to be a "love letter" to the fans right? I read somewhere that Fedak and Shwartz wanted to leave it open so fans could interpret for themselves. Okay, what exactly is there to interpret? Either they get together or they don't, I really don't like the second choice there so why would they do that? Also, I would have been completely fine if after Chuck finished their story, Sarah turned to him and said, "Shut up and kiss me." Adding three extra words, at least to me, would have changed everything. But the morons couldn't even do that, really?**

**I know everyone can always do it better, but I think too many times Fedak and Shwartz have been hit with the stupid stick. Which of course reminds me of said fountain scene where Chuck lets her walk away. Could there possibly have been a hug, or better yet, how about a lingering handshake like the one they had in a previous season, something, for heavens sake.**

**I would love to be a fly on the wall in the writing room. I honestly can't believe no one could have come up with something in those situations. So I'm frustrated at some minor tweaks that could have happened, but it really is what we should have expected from F & S. If they did it the right way, there would be no fan fiction so maybe their just really big fans of this site. Yeah that's the ticket.**

**Okay, so enough of that, thanks as always to my beta Gladius who is still putting up with me.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - What Would You Do?  
**

Chuck was finishing up a service issue when he glanced down at his phone for the time. "Damn it!" Chuck quickly stood up as he realized he had gotten so preoccupied with his service call that he had forgotten to call his wife. He knew she was finishing up some paperwork for her retirement, and so he wanted to give her some space, but they had promised to go look at baby stuff and he honestly couldn't wait.

He quickly scanned the Buy More looking for Casey but the big guy was no where to be found. They were supposed to hook up later at the gun range but he thought for sure Casey still had to finish his mid day shift. Matter of fact, he hadn't seen Casey for a while which was strange in its own right considering the issue he just finished up started with someone Casey referred to him.

Oh well, Chuck thought as he made his way over to the Orange Orange. He had tried calling Sarah as he was walking towards the entrance but there had been no answer. He really didn't think anything of it considering that she was probably taking a nap down in Castle. He made a sad face as he thought of what a trooper his wife was being. He knew without a doubt she was the strongest person in the world and she was trying to stay tough, but she had her moments where she would just give in. He would never tell her this, but he loved those moments because that was when she let him take complete care of her.

Chuck couldn't think of a job he loved more… of course job wasn't even close to defining what it was. Either way, he loved taking care of his wife, really taking care of her. It was the greatest thing in the world to him.

Chuck walked through the Orange Orange and down the stairs. As he descended the stairwell, he instantly noticed Casey having a heated conversation with what appeared to be General Beckman on the monitor. Chuck could tell right away that something was definitely up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Chuck asked as he approached the conference table. Beckman quickly shut up as a look of dread was upon her face. Chuck had to do a double take as he never saw such anguish on the General's face before. He knew something must be wrong, a new case involving National Security some how maybe? He walked up to Casey to once again inquire what was going on, all the while scanning the room for his wife who he was sure should have been at this meeting.

Chuck turned from looking down the hallway where he looked directly into Casey's eyes. "NO!" Chuck started shaking his head. "No Casey. No." Chuck's emotions were quickly boiling over. He knew from the look in his best friend's eyes that something had happened to his family. Casey may had been the most cold hearted assassin in the world, and that is why his current demeanor made Chuck certain something horrible had happened.

Beckman was having a hard time controlling her emotions too as she knew the pain that Chuck would soon feel. Still, she was the leader of this team and it took everything she had to swallow her own emotions and lead this team so that they could get Sarah back. "Chuck, please listen to me." The General paused as Chuck snapped his head around at her.

"Don't bull shit me guys. Tell me know what has happened." Chuck's fist were clenching as he was moments from running down the hall to check on his wife.

Casey placed a strong hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Kid… its Sarah, she's been captured." Casey could feel Chuck trembling.

"What?" Chuck was in disbelief. He knew he must have heard Casey wrong as he quickly ran down the hall to find his wife. This was just a big mistake and he was sure Sarah was sleeping soundly in one of the side rooms.

Casey knowing things were about to get out of control, quickly followed Chuck, motioning to the General to just give them a minute.

"Chuck, listen to me." Casey caught up to Chuck, pleading with his friend to stop and listen. This was wasting time and he couldn't let Chuck handle this by himself. The quicker the kid came to dealing with this the quicker they could come up with a plan to get Bartowski back.

Chuck ignored his friend as he frantically searched every inch of Castle, each step of the way the panic and pain in his heart growing worse and worse. As Chuck checked the last of the rooms he thought she would be in he couldn't help it as tears started to form in his eyes. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder to turn him around.

"Kid, she's not here and the faster you realize that, the faster we can get her back." Casey's heart broke at the sight of the broken man before him. "Chuck I know this hurts, but we need you. We need Agent Carm…"

"Screw you Casey!" Chuck shouted as he slammed his much bigger friend against the wall. "Screw all you. Screw the damn government; screw this damned Intersect in my head. Screw everything." Chuck was pushing a boundary that he was quickly not going to be able to come back from. There was never a time he felt this much hurt.

"Chuck, we will find Sarah, but we can't do this without the one person that has the greatest chance of finding her. She's your wife damn it, and my partner. She needs you to be strong right now."

Chuck was still shaking his head as the anger overpowered him. Even so, he could not help but really feel the words Casey was speaking. He had to calm down. He had to get his wife and baby back. "What happened?" It was all he could ask, his emotions still overpowering him.

Casey took a deep breath as he too was trying to calm down. "They left a tape."

Chuck grabbed Casey by the shirt as he held him against the wall. "Show me the tape Casey." Chuck wasn't asking.

"Chuck first you have to calm the hell down. This is doing no one any good." Casey broke Chuck's intense grip as he knew what they were about to do could destroy Chuck. "No; when you calm down, I will take you to talk with Beckman." Casey grabbed Chuck by his shoulders so that he could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Chuck. Sarah needs you and she needs you to use that brain of yours to figure out what is going on. It will take analysts days to do what I know you can do within minutes. But we need you to stay calm. We'll get her back I promise you that, but how quickly that happens depends on how fast we come up with a plan." Casey took a deep sigh. "And how quickly you can calm down."

Chuck knew Casey was right and summoned up all his will power to calm down. It was incredibly hard to think of anything but his wife and baby, but he had to suppress his emotions right now.

After a few deep breaths, Chuck had calmed down enough to know what he had to do. He was still no where near stable but he would do anything to get his wife back. He would do anything to save his baby and now was the time to man up to all that. "I'm good. Let's do this."

Casey nodded his head and brought Chuck back to the conference room where both men noticed General Beckman busily ordering people around in the backrgound.

Casey looked to Chuck one last time and then turned to the General. "He's ready General. Play the tape."

Beckman gave Casey a speculative glance, not sure exactly this was the best scenario. But then she looked at Chuck and knew that even though the tape was brutal, it was their best shot at Chuck finding his wife. She regretfully brought up the video and hit play.

_Sarah was tied down in a chair in what looked to be a dimly lit room. She had a bruise over her left eye and her hair was clinging to the sides of her face. She looked exhausted but her eyes were still their bright exuberant sapphire orbs._

Chuck's heart burst inside seeing his wife helpless and hurt. His instinct was to reach for the screen as if there was some way to interact with her through the pixels. He stopped himself as he tried to take in every detail of her. It was then a voice, obviously scrambled, began speaking.

"_As you see, the Ring has the Intersect's wife. She has been most uncooperative, but I'm sure the Intersect will be the voice of reason in this family."_

Chuck noticed his wife roll her eyes to the right and give a slight tilt of her head. It was then a figure came into view and slapped Sarah across the face. Chuck could see his wife react to try to deflect the impact, but another strike and then another came as blood started dripping from her mouth.

"_Now hopefully we won't have to continue damaging such a precious item of the Intersect, but we do enjoy it so much. If the Intersect wants to see his wife again… alive and unharmed, then he will follow our demands."_

Chuck didn't hear the rest of the video as he stared at Sarah who was looking straight into the camera. The video ended with one final blow to the face of Sarah by her captor and then blackness.

Chuck stared into the blank screen for a good five minutes before finally lowering his head, his fist clenching by his side.

Casey looked to his partner and could see Chuck initiating the Intersect. He wasn't quite sure why the kid was doing this now, but he could tell the flash was consuming him. Casey turned to the General, "General, we'll be in contact shortly. We'll give you an update on our mission plan as soon as we can." With that Beckman gave one last thoughtful glance at Chuck and then disconnected.

Casey waited a few more minutes as he could tell Chuck was in a zone and he didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing. Casey tried to get a look at Chuck's face but he still had it looking down, his hair hiding some of the features.

Casey was about to say something when Chuck finally lifted his head. Casey waited patiently as Chuck slowly turned to him. What Casey saw was an all too familiar look.

"Casey I know where she is."

Casey was still stunned by the look in Chuck's eyes. He wasn't even sure if this was Chuck. "How did…"

"Casey, what is the penalty in the United States for treason against our government?"

Casey did a double take at the question. "Uhh, its penalty of death."

Chuck still showed no emotion. "Casey, they have my wife and my baby. They have my everything." Chuck was clenching his fists as the veins in his neck were practically popping out at the adrenaline flowing through him.

"So what do we do about that Chuck?" Casey had been in agent mode since the beginning that until this exact moment, the realization that the two most important people in the world to him, besides his daughter, were suffering. In his world, he didn't allow that sort of thing to happen as he too started to build with an anger inside that he thought dormant for too long.

Chuck turned to him with no sign of emotion other than undeniable determination. "We kill them all. This ends now!" With that, Chuck turned and headed towards the armory.

Casey knew this was a slippery slope. He knew what the darkness was like but this was different. This was deeper than duty, honor, or country. This was for family and that, no matter what they had to do, he knew they could live with.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know that this is beginning to be a darker Chuck and my Beta has already warned me about taking this route with Chuck. Chuck will never be some psycho Chuck or the "Dark Intersect", but with my story, Chuck has a set of balls, unlike the tv show sometimes. So put yourself in his situation. What would you do if everything was taken from you by traitors of the United States Government? People that would kill woman and children if it meant progressing their agenda. What would you do if someone took your spouse and children with the intent of harm and possibly death? What would you do?**


	37. Chapter 37 The Intersect

**A/N: Thanks as always to my beta Gladius and I don't own Chuck, which is obvious by the way it ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - The Intersect**

Sarah was extremely exhausted as she sat, slumping in her chair. She was struggling with how she should react to the current hostage situation because she no longer was only think about herself. Sure, Sarah Walker could withstand torture, brutal beatings, unspeakable acts, but that Sarah Walker had perished a long time ago. Sarah Bartowski, only had one thing on her mind and that was to protect her baby…Chuck's baby. All else didn't matter the least bit to her as her thoughts turned to their baby. The baby was her asset and she would do everything in her power to keep it safe.

Sarah was already mentally preparing a backup plan just in case something stalled what she knew would be Chuck's plan to rescue them. She may have changed a lot over the past two years, but she was still one of the best when it came to her fighting ability, not to mention escape and evasion techniques. Sarah knew now was not the time to escape until she learned more about her surroundings. Plus she needed to give time for Chuck to get here, it never hurt to have back-up. Staging an escape right now would be too dangerous for the baby. She would bide some more time, until it was necessary to implement own plans.

Luckily, her body was still in pretty good shape all things considering. The morning sickness was just that, in the morning so she had continued to train, aerobic activity only, which has turned out to be a good thing now. Sarah figured it has been at least 24 hours since her abduction and besides since the initial beating, the one during the taping, and the one a few hours ago, she was pretty much left alone.

She had only seen three captors so far but each wore a black mask. She could tell by the way they moved, not to mention their build, and unless she was being held by the Romanian Woman's Power lifting team, there were two men and one woman. She knew there were probably more outside besides the three that had come in. Luckily there must have been a miniscule part pity in the men that still had a conscious guilty about striking and torturing a pregnant woman. The female on the other hand held nothing back, to the point where the men had been the ones constantly holding her back.

Sarah knew exactly who had tranquilized her, who had kidnapped her, and who the bitch… Sarah stopped herself. Who the bad person was that was beating her. Even in the darkness and loneliness, Sarah had to smile thinking that she didn't want her baby to hear those bad words and how asinine it sounded to her, but it held her back. It was strange, but Sarah didn't even want to think it because she had a crazy idea the baby would think it too. It was also the reason she was trying to stay calm, everything was for this baby. Her and Chuck's precious little gift.

Sarah leaned forward so that her head bent downwards towards her stomach and whispered, "Hold on sweetie. Daddy's coming."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Casey had seen men trained in the art of torture, master assassins, the most dedicated of the dedicated in doing what it took. Hell he was probably the coldest of them all before Bartowski came along and changed him. He had been among Navy Seals, Army Rangers, and fellow Marines; but never had he seen such fierce determination as he was seeing in Chuck Bartowski. The man was possessed.

"You doing okay kid?" Casey looked next to him as the two were driving at full speed down a Nevada highway in the Crown Vic.

"No." Was all Chuck could say as he stared coldly out the window.

"We're getting her back kid and everything will be fine. It's Sarah Chuck, she doesn't know how to fail." Casey knew the odds were stacked against them. Especially after the minute they informed Beckman of their plans, Beckman had been ordered to stand down from someone above her. They were not going to get any support from the government as it was obvious the Ring had infiltrated at the highest level. He didn't need to know what Chuck was thinking when they got the call from Beckman on the secure line, informing them it could take days to cut through the red tape. Beckman informed them she would do everything she could to straighten this out, but they could tell her hands were tied.

That left just himself and as Chuck wanted to be called from now on, 'The Intersect'. Of course, Casey had implemented a few plans of his own, but he dare not tell the kid about that.

It took them a few hours to arrive at their destination. They both knew that the Ring was expecting them so they had to go out of their way indirectly to get to this location. Casey was still having a hard time understanding how exactly Chuck knew where the Ring facility was. The only thing Chuck said was that the Intersect was programmed with certain tells that only he and Sarah knew. The rest was just the incredible ability of the Intersect to analyze every minute detail and come up with pattern that led to the very facility they were camping out.

**{7:00 p.m.}**

"How many do you count, Colonel?" The Intersect was also monitoring the current facility, along with his partner, through night vision goggles.

The title did not go unnoticed by Casey. "I have four roaming patrols, two by two. Covering east and west side."

"I have a group of four heavily armed men on the south side with trip wires and ground sensors throughout the compound."

Casey knew this was the place alright, he had never seen such heavy fortification and this was just the outside. He could only imagine what was on the inside. After typing in the coordinates and a brief layout of the facility on his hand-held which he kept hidden from Chuck, Casey looked over and asked, "What's the plan?"

"Our best route is to take the south side entrance although this will also be the most dangerous tactical route. If we don't follow my path exactly, and time the taking out of the guards exactly to the second, the entire facility will go in lock-down and then we lose easy access." Even though Chuck was ready to do whatever it took to get his wife back, he still wanted to be smart about it. Stealth at this point was much smarter than brute force, but if it came to it, Chuck was ready.

Casey grabbed Chuck's arm to have him turn to him. "Listen Chuck, I know what you are willing to do and trust me, neither I nor Sarah, nor anyone will condemn you for it. But I want you to think about what you're doing. Remember, this will be something you have to live with for the rest of your life."

Chuck took a deep breath, for the first time in the past 24 hours since losing his wife, the anger had subsided a tiny bit to let his true conscious take over. "Casey, I truly appreciate your concern and believe it or not, I do understand the consequences. I've thought about this and while the husband/father side of me wants to destroy them all, I know that some of these men and or woman may not fully realize what they're doing. I promise you I won't be going Rambo on anybody, but make no mistake…the Ring will be destroyed today. The people that are responsible for doing this to my wife will be held accountable and pay the ultimate price." Chuck became even more serious as the next admission would be his final declaration. "Casey, the Intersect is no longer going to hide and cower in the face of those trying to steal it. This day will mark the day that all those conspiring to capture me will realize the full force of what the Intersect can do. They will understand that any attempts at continuing to pursue me or hurt any of my family to get me, will result in Hell on earth for them. No longer will I run. No longer will I rely on those giving their life to protect me. Today, the full power of the Intersect will be unleashed."

Chuck held up his right hand as Casey grasped it firmly, feeling the true power of their friendship. Casey knew he would do anything for this man.

"Now let's get our girl back." With that, Chuck nodded his head, turned to the compound and flashed on the security system. Within seconds, the two were off towards the south entrance.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Sarah was doing everything in her power to control her emotions. Her body maybe stuck in this... heck hole, but she needed her mind to go elsewhere. She needed to find her calm center.

She thought about her childhood growing up and the decisions she made and the decisions she should've made. She loved her father with all her heart, and even though she lived the life of a con artist, she didn't know any better back then. To her, in a way it was an exciting life style and since she was so good at it, her dad was always sending her praises and treating her like the greatest thing in the world. Unfortunately, those moments, those cons, blinded her from what a life with her own mother could've been.

Being a mom now herself, her mind drifted back to her own mother. At the time, Samantha was to rebellious and to much a daddy's girl to realize just how special her mom really was. Her mom only had the best intentions for her, but Sarah was to blinded to see past the excitement of going on the run with her dad. It was actually one of her biggest regrets now. She would do anything to go back in time and possibly make a different decision. Or at least convince her dad to allow her more time with her mom.

One thing Sarah could never deny though was as bad as her life might have been, without the course of events that transpired, she would have never met, married, and started a family with the man of her dreams.

This put a smile to her lips as she thought about the first time she was partnered with Bryce. She recalled how upset her partner was and even though honestly, she could care less at the time, she knew that to have an effective partnership, she had to be civil. She remembered spending all night at a bar down the road, listening to Bryce tell his sad story about this guy he met in college. How this guy, her guy, was the most amazing person and how horrible he felt for what he had to do. Sarah could think what she wanted, but hearing Bryce describe his best friend, the detail of not only looks, but the depth that Bryce seemed to know of Chuck's soul, was the moment she fell in love with Chuck Bartowski. Fairy tale be damned, once she was fed that 'Chuck' morsel, she had to have more.

She loved Bryce like a brother, but she knew their relationship in the beginning was probably due to the fact Sarah wanted to hear more about this 'friend' of Bryce. She would sit up all night just listening to Bryce's stories about his college years and the friendship he formed. It was probably kind of pathetic and a little disturbing for two seasoned, deadly spies to sit up all night talking about someone one she had never met, and the other had only known for a few years, but obviously this wasn't just some ordinary guy.

Sarah couldn't help the tears as she thought about her husband, her one and only true love, her best friend, her everything. She inhaled deeply as for a moment, his scent overwhelmed her. It was like a muscle memory, but her body was reminding her of what it was that it craved. It was almost as if even the baby needed its daddy because all of her wanted Chuck so badly. If she closed her eyes tightly enough, she could even feel him near.

She thought about the first time she saw him. She was so confident in her own spy abilities that she could control the situation that she was not prepared for the sheer force of 'The Chuck'. The second his eyes met hers, the moment he spoke, the moment their hands briefly touched, she knew the walls were coming down. She was helpless to do anything about it.

And now look at her. The mighty enforcer was now about to become a real girl. Chuck's real girl and nothing was going to stop her. Her life as a CIA operative meant nothing anymore. She still would never be the stay at home, barefoot and pregnant type of mom, but she wasn't going to be thoughtless about it either. She had two other people to think about now and every decision she made would be based on that fact. It wasn't like she was giving up her old life; she was just making a new one. It wasn't like she was quitting her profession; she was just starting a new one.

She understood the need for independence, but she had been independent all her life. She may be a love sick wife, craving her little nerd every second of every day, but it was her right to feel like that. It was her right to want to be a wife and a mother. She wanted this more than anything. She wanted to cook dinner for her husband, feed and take care of their baby, clean, do all those things. Not because it was her duty or that is what woman are supposed to do, no, she wanted to do it because it made her feel important. As crazy as it sounds, with all the life's that she had saved as a CIA operative, all the good she has done, it was the role of mother and wife that made her feel like she was worth something. Besides, Chuck had to do his share of cooking and cleaning too it was only fair and he could be so nitpicky. Sarah grinned at some memories.

Of course it wouldn't matter to Chuck what she chose to do. He only cared about her happiness and while she loved that about him, it was what drove her to want to make him just as happy. His happiness was the most important thing to her and it is what made her the happiest. Her joy, her love, her happiness comes from making and seeing Chuck happy. Why? Because she knows that Chuck is the most selfless person alive and he deserves this new life they are starting. He would never admit to it, but he does deserve it. He deserves the best that she has, and she will never let him down.

It's a real simple concept for her. When everything is stripped away, and the rawest of elements are left, it all comes down to love. She loves Chuck Bartowski. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the bane of her existence stormed into the room.

**. . .**

Chuck knew this could quickly turn into a suicide mission if they weren't careful. The path inside the facility was difficult, but they were able to bypass all the security features and get in with minimal interference. But now they were stuck in a side hallway, not really sure which way to proceed.

"Does the Intersect have anything?" Casey whispered as he leaned over towards Chuck.

Chuck was trying to initiate the schematics in the Intersect but the building must have been recently renovated because the plans it revealed did not compute to what they were seeing on the inside. It was like a catacomb of hallways and doors and he honestly had no clue where to go. "Damn it Casey, the plans inside the Intersect are old. I have no idea where to…" Chuck stopped instantly as a light at the end of the hall started blinking.

Casey saw it too, and couldn't help but grin inwardly.

Chuck just shook his head as he turned to Casey. "I thought this was just a you and I op. No one else was to be involved."

Casey just gave an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chuck just smirked. "Okay dad, lead the way." Chuck spoke as he and Casey followed down the hall towards the blinking light.

**. . .**

"Look at me you little piece of shit." Jill grabbed Sarah's head yanking it backward. Jill was practically spitting her venom all over Sarah's face.

Sarah felt like her brain exploded as the pain from her hair being pulled along with the angle of her neck, caused her eyes to water. The agent inside wanted so bad to rage at this piece of... er, bad person but she knew she had to stay calm. It was obvious by the removal of the mask that Jill was ready to take whatever this was to the next level. Sarah knew this situation was a ticking time bomb and she had to be careful. By knowing now, that Jill was part of it, the odds of her being let go just went down the toilet.

"You took everything from me you know that? Why couldn't you have just been the cold hearted spy your records said you were? It should have been so easy for you to string Chuck along until you met Shaw. Then I know you would have been smitten with him just like I was." Jill slapped her one more time. "But nooooo. You had to give into your heart and actually do something about your feelings. I thought you were better than that Ms. Sam Burton."

Sarah cringed at her real name being used. That name meant nothing to her now, but she hated the thought of anyone but Chuck ever knowing her real name. That was something as a spy, she held sacred. She would never, ever give her name out to anyone, not even Super Man himself deserved that right. Only Chuck. "Please Jill, just listen to me." Sarah was trying her best to bury her anger.

Sarah leaned over a bit, trying her best to shield the baby as she knew more punches were coming. "I never took anything from you Jill. I tried everything to keep Chuck from falling in love with me, but he did. And once he did, I just couldn't fight it. You have to know how that..."

Jill punched Sarah right in the mouth.

"Don't you dare claim to know what I feel. He was mine first and he will be mine again. There is nothing you can do about it." Jill struck Sarah again, this time drawing blood.

"Jill, it's not a choice for me anymore. Chuck is part of me, we are one, and no matter what anyone tries to do, we will never be apart. It's just too late for that." Okay so maybe brain should have intervened with heart, but Sarah couldn't deny the facts.

Jill was beyond enraged at the smugness in her enemy's words. This was it; she had enough as she reached for her gun. She didn't care what the Ring Elders had planned; she was going to end this blond slut right now. She held the gun straight out towards Sarah's head, this was it as a smile spread across her face.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Chuck burst into the room aiming his weapon at Sheryl, momentarily stunned by what he saw.

Jill barely had time to react as she ran next to Sarah, pressing her gun firmly against Sarah's head. "Listen to me Chuck; you don't want to do this."

Chuck hated himself for hesitating when he barged in, but the sight of Sheryl, and the betrayal that he felt caused him pause. He was not sure what he would find so he wasn't ready for the betrayal he saw in front of him.

Sarah was looking into Chuck's eyes as she couldn't stop the tears. She could see the conflict and knew that Jill would try to manipulate him. For all the love that they had for one another, it was Jill, and she knew it would always be hard to compete with that. She wanted so badly to hold him, and tell him how much she loved him, but all she could whisper was his name. The emotion just too much seeing her husband again. "Chuck."

Chuck quickly looked at his wife as he could now see the bruises and marks all over her face. He quickly looked down at her stomach and back up again, only to see Sarah carefully nod her head, letting him know everything was okay.

Chuck knew he had to end this quickly as he flashed on marksmanship. He could not take the chance of missing. Sheryl had betrayed them, in the worst possible way.

Jill could see Chuck flashing and knew what was coming. She had to throw a monkey in the wrench to throw Chuck off guard. There was only one way to do that. "Chuck, please. I don't want to hurt anyone, there is something you need to know about Agent Walker." Jill could see the coldness in Chuck's eyes. She had to act quick. It was time to bring out the big guns, she knew Chuck couldn't resist the real her. "Chuck, it's me, Jill... Jill Roberts."

Chuck tilted his head as reality slammed into him like a freight train.

Jill knew she had him. "Chuck, you know I love you, always..." Jill never finished as her brains were blown out the back of her head.

"Go to hell Jill." Chuck growled quickly as he lowered his weapon and ran to his stunned wife.

Now Sarah knew it was not possible to love her husband any more than she already did. She never questioned his commitment to her or his dedication. Even so, what he just did solidified any doubts she may ever have. Chuck just chose her and he didn't even think twice. There was no ten minute dialogue back and forth about lost opportunities. Chuck had once again chose her, and it was final this time. She honestly could not love him more than at this moment.

"Honey are you okay?" Chuck quickly untied his wife as she launched herself into his arms.

"Chuck, I love you." Sarah was trying not to lose it but her darn hormones just would not listen. The feel, the smell, the warmth of her husband holding her in his arms just made her lose it. "I missed you so much."

"I know baby, I know." Chuck was checking her over as quick as he could, all the while supporting her as they made their way out of the room.

"Where's Casey?" Sarah was looking around.

"Well, he's down the hall, near the exit at the top of the building, probably by my count, holding off about fifty men.

**. . .**

Chuck and Sarah came running up to the location where Casey was pinned down. Even though instinct told him to protect Sarah, Chuck knew his wife could hold her own and did not need coddling. Even so, he couldn't help but hold her hand and give her a look.

Sarah had already checked her weapon as she and Chuck came running up to Casey. Sarah noticed the carnage left in the wake on their journey up here. She could not believe the sheer force of what Chuck must have faced to get to her and yet he made it. But now, once again, they were faced with incredible odds.

Chuck and Sarah both quickly duck behind the wall where Casey was pinned down. Sarah felt Chuck's hand and could instantly read his body language. Her husband wanted to protect her, yet he cared enough about her to know that she could handle herself. Even so, she couldn't help but pull him in for a quick kiss. Might not of been the best of situations for showing affection, but her husband needed to be reminded of just how thankful she was to have him and that she would love him no matter what he did.

"What do we have Casey?" Sarah was trying to obtain the sit rep as the bullets were flying all around.

Casey took a few shots than turned back around towards Sarah. "We're in one big cluster..."

Sarah interrupted him, giving him a very poignant look.

Casey stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the stern look Sarah was giving him. He looked down towards her belly and then back up again, rolling his eyes as he did so. "We're in trouble." Casey paused as he looked for approval from the mother of his future God child. Once he saw the satisfied look on her face, he continued. "There are about 40-50 guards blocking our exit to the roof. The only other way out has been completely locked down. There's no way out except up."

Chuck was in deep thought as he was analyzing the situation. There were not a whole lot of desirable options. His main plan was to get his wife back. Unfortunately, he hadn't planned much beyond that.

Sarah could see Chuck was in planning mode so she continued talking to Casey. "What's our ammo like?"

Casey had an even more disgruntled look than normal. "We're down to four mags, two smoke bombs, one grenade, and your throwing knifes." Casey braced for what was coming.

"And you two thought that would be enough to get out of a heavily fortified Ring compound? Really?" Sarah was shaking her head as she reprimanded them both. Apparently mother mode had already kicked in. "Have I not taught you two, anything?"

Chuck finally spoke up, although very timidly knowing that this was not going to be good.

Sarah turned to her husband and without him speaking a word she went off on him. "Heck no Chuck. No way and don't you even open your mouth or I swear to... I swear to Zeus I will slap it shut." Sarah was beyond pissed now and the fact that Chuck was making her pissed, made her even more pissed.

Damn her ability to read him, Chuck chastised himself. He knew she would be upset, but he was hoping to calm her a bit first before he sprung his plan on her. But of course, would he expect anything less from Sarah. They could hold entire conversations between each without ever speaking a word. Why would now be any different. "Now sweetheart, just listen..."

"Don't you dare sweetheart me, Chuck." Sarah halfheartedly slapped Chuck's hand that was trying to calm her down. "I know what that big old brain of yours is doing and it aint going to happen Chuck. I'm sorry, but there is no me or you, there is only us. I'm not giving you up for anything." As cruel as it sounded, she needed Chuck to understand that she was not doing this alone. It was all or nothing. There was no going forward without him.

"Sarah just listen to me okay." Chuck was not above pleading at this point. He tried to be strong, but damn the glare his wife was giving him would cause the bravest of men to crumble. "They want the Intersect, and they want me alive."

Sarah was trying everything to calm down, this was not good for the baby, but she could not help herself. This was Chuck.

"If I surrender on the terms that you and Casey leave unharmed, then you guys figure out a way to come back and get me, or I bide my time till I can get out of here myself. You know this is the only way." Chuck gently took his wife's hands in his but she was not backing down. It was Casey's booming voice that practically made him wet his pants.

"Are you done you stupid moron?"

Chuck and Sarah both turned to Casey, a surprised look on both their faces.

Casey had enough of this crap. "You know, it's great and all how you two can have your precious little moments together. Expressing all your freaking lady feelings for one another. Proclaiming your undying love for one another. Well you know what, the both of you can go straight to he... the bad place okay." Casey very rarely lost his cool, but now was one of those times.

"Not sure if the two of you noticed, but this is a family we have here. I may not be blood related to you two morons, but I sure as heck am family. We went way beyond partners the minute Moron Bartowski number one decided to befriend a hardened marine." Casey glared at Chuck. "If you think I'm letting the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, turn himself in, than you're not as smart as those tests say you are."

Chuck could only stare at the emotion exploding from his friend.

"Nobody is going anywhere. We're going to get out of here, but it's going to be as a team. We're ALL going to make it. I'm not about to let these idiots out there take away my chance at being a God Parent. Any questions?"

Sarah and Chuck both had forgotten exactly why they were mad. All they could do was stare, both mouths agape, at what Casey just said.

"Alrighty then. I guess we do it your way Casey." Chuck didn't know how they'd make it, but one thing for sure, they would make it.

**. . .**

The fight had lasted for a good 30 minutes longer and that was a testament to the training and expertise of the three agents. They had pushed forward as far as they could go but within view of their exit, they could go no further. They were down to their last clip and they had nothing left.

Chuck was leaning against the wall, his wife securely nestled with her back to him. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she laid her head back against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as the sound of the battle was now completely blacked out to her. The only thought was this was how it was going to end, and she would have it no other way. She was going to die in the arms of the man she loved, with their child inside of her. Her life would be cut short, but she had no regrets.

Chuck was weighing his options. He didn't want it to end like this, but his wife would not let him go and neither would Casey who was now completely spent as he too was leaning against the wall next to him. Chuck could see the end in his best friend's eyes and it was so surreal.

Chuck took a calming breadth as he initiated the Intersect.

Once the flash was done, he cautiously turned his wife around to look her in the eyes. Nothing could really be said at this moment. Their lives, their love, their friendship had all come to this moment. They were together, and this is how it would end. "I love you!" And with that, husband and wife kissed for the last time as Chuck placed a gentle hand on his wife's belly. "I love you both."

Sarah hugged him tightly, and Chuck then motioned Casey over to where all three stood in a tight embrace, safely behind the wall that would provide them their last cover.

Through hardened emotions, Chuck spoke, "I love you both with all my heart. You two have always saved me." With that Chuck gave one last hug. "Forgive me guys, but it's my turn."

Casey and Sarah both jumped back as they looked into the eyes of Chuck. Each barely feeling the pin prick in both their necks.

Sarah started to cry at the betrayal she felt, as she began wavering on her feet, her vision starting to blur.

Casey grabbed for Chuck, wanting in his last conscious moment to beat the kid to death.

Chuck knew he would never be forgiven for this, but he would never let anyone hurt his family, if there was something he could do about it. He knew turning himself in now would be a bad idea considering the fact he just left his wife and partner defenseless. Okay, maybe that was not the brightest idea, but he did flash to make sure the twilight dart would not cause any lasting effect on their baby. But now it was time to end the Ring. He would sacrifice himself and hopefully either take out the remaining guards, or lead them away from Casey and Sarah. The dart only had a 30 minute affect, so that should give him enough time to finish his job.

He leaned down and gave a final goodbye kiss to his wife. He couldn't help but think of all that everyone in his life had given up for him. His father had sacrificed so much, his mother too, and most definitely Ellie. It was his turn as he carefully laid both his wife and Casey gently on the ground. With one final deep breath, he stood to charge down the hallway towards the remaining Ring Agents.

As he made his way, he forced one final flash. Every fighting and defensive program was downloading into his brain at an unbelievable rate. It would end as it began almost three years ago... with the Intersect. He barely made it around the corner, when the door from the roof exploded knocking him off his feet and instantly causing the Ring agents to scatter.

Chuck quickly regained his senses as the sound of battle raged on, only to die down minutes later as the final shots seemed to be fired.

Smoke filled the area and he was trying his best to focus on the two individuals walking down the hall toward him. He quickly stood in preparation for the final battle. It wasn't until the two figures were a few feet from him and he could clearly see their faces. He couldn't control his emotions any longer as he fell to his knees and bowed his head, thanking whatever God was listening. They were saved...


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks again for all the nice words and thoughts people sent me. That is what makes writing these stories worth it.**

**Had some problems with formatting on this chapter when uploaded for some reason. Hopefully it came out though.  
**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Chucky, I gotta say you are in big trouble when Blondie wakes up." Carina was shaking her head as she stood next to Chuck who was holding his sleeping wife tenderly in his arms. Carina placed a comforting hand on Chuck's shoulder, "And can I say, your mom can sure kick some ass?"

Chuck couldn't help but smile as he turned to his mom who was overseeing the evacuation of the team. He still couldn't believe it was his mom and Carina who saved them. This was all like some kind of dream.

"Charles, we need to get going. No telling when the Ring will send reinforcements." Mary was quickly ushering the rest of her team to get Casey and everyone out.

Seeing the look of disapproval on his mom's face, which was obvious from his decision to go on this mission without proper backup, Chuck decided to just lower his head and obediently follow his mom and Carina out to the roof.

Once Chuck was through the door, Sarah held securely in his arms, he was met by two transport helicopters and about 20 heavily armed soldiers. As Chuck was led to one of the copters, he was met by what must have been one of the team leaders. From a distance, the members he could see seemed to be much older than what he would suspect an attack team would be. It wasn't until he got a clear view of the face of the man that now stood before him, that he instantly flashed.

Chuck was overcome with images of the man in black ops missions in Libya, and covert operations during the ending of the cold war. He then flashed on the man as a member of Ronald Reagan's personal protection detail.

Chuck shook his head as he looked and flashed on some more of the members of the team that was obviously helping both his mom and Carina. Every one of them had served or still served the Reagan's in one way or the other.

"Mr. Bartowski, my name is Colonel James D. Hampton, former member of the Special Forces." The Colonel held out a hand to Chuck. "Damn nice to meet you sir. Mrs. Reagan must be very taken with you to call in this favor. It's a real honor to meet someone that important to the former first lady."

Once again Chuck was overwhelmed. If Carina and his Mom's presence blew his mind, this was just too much. He instinctively held his wife closer as he reached out a hand to shake the Colonel's. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And if that wasn't enough, the sound of the next voice almost pushed him over the edge.

"Come on Bro. Get Sarah in here so I can look her over."

"Awesome?"

Devon just gave him a look. "What did you think big guy? I would just let you face this alone. That's family you got there in your arms, and I nor Ellie was not about to let you guys face this alone." Devon quickly helped Chuck place Sarah on a gurney that was in the helicopter. He was instantly checking vitals.

Chuck was still stunned. "Awesome?"

Mary and Carina just looked at each other and smiled. "The kid still has a lot to learn." Carina once again placed a caring hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck, did you really think after all you've have done for all of us, that you would ever have to face this stuff alone? I mean don't mention this to anybody, but those transports you see there, seems a certain General in the NSA went against her own orders to provide these."

Chuck still was having a hard time processing everything. He looked around and realized everyone there was a result of his actions and just his ability to be himself. He looked over to his wife as a lone tear fell down his face. He thought back to that time in the Orange Orange after the Suburbs mission. So many things could have happened if he had made any other choice but to win Sarah back by being her best friend. Lives could have taken different paths, friendships could have been lost or never formed, and worst of all, the love of his life could have found someone else. All this, all he had now, the fact that the Ring was pretty much destroyed and they were safe, or at least safe as they could be. It was all the result of his decision back on what was originally the worst day of his life.

True Friendship truly prevailed and his life was blessed for it.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck realized a few things as he sat at the far side of the hospital room, where Sarah had woke up a little over two hours ago. One, he was in huge, huge, huge trouble. Two, A pregnant elite assassin, was not really someone you wanted to piss off. And three, Sarah was really really pissed.

Devon had taken great care of Sarah, and Chuck knew right away, even on the helicopter that the baby was going to be okay. They wanted to monitor Sarah in the hospital for a couple days just to make sure, and to be honest, Chuck figured that might be the best thing. Witnesses after all.

Chuck dared a glance at his wife who was laying on her side, purposefully looking away from him. Her golden locks were so soft and flowing against her back as each breath was like a calming force to him. He could tell that she was mad, but in the same sense, she was trying to not upset the baby.

"Honey?" Chuck tried to extend the olive branch, fortunately as far away as the room would allow. He could tell there was a slight breathing change, as he noticed her shoulders move slightly.

"Look Sarah, I know your pissed at me, I get that. Honestly I'm a little pissed at myself. But please understand my first priority is always to make sure you and the baby are safe. If it came down to it, I will always chose to save you. I just can't act any other way." Chuck was hoping for a reaction, something. Still nothing.

"I know you love me, and you know I love you so we just have to get through this okay. I will do whatever it takes to make this right. Just please understand why I did this."

"Chuck." Sarah whispered his name.

'Oh crap' Chuck thought as he could hear the seriousness in his wife's tone.

"Please leave."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Chuck wasn't quite sure he heard that correctly.

"I said please leave. I can't deal with you right now."

Chuck just dropped his head in defeat. Even though he knew he deserved this, it still felt like someone punched him in the gut. He debated staying and just defying her, but in the wake of recent events, he determined it might be best to obey.

Chuck reluctantly stood up as he prayed that his wife would change her mind. After a minute or so of no reaction, he turned to leave.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Chuck stood frozen as he heard his wife. Did she really just say that? His heart leaped as he turned back and quickly walked over to his wife.

As he walked in front of her his breath caught at the absolute most gorgeous sight. He wanted so bad to just touch her, hold her, anything and now she gave him a chance. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, unfortunately, she would allow only the cheek. She still would not look at him. He wanted to do more, but it was obvious the kiss was all he was allowed.

He was about to leave once again when he noticed Sarah turn slightly, exposing her bare abdomen. Chuck smiled the biggest smile of his life as he moved down and leaned in to kiss her stomach. "Daddy loves you so much little one. I'm so sorry for making mommy mad. Please be good for her and if you don't mind, put a good word in for your old man. He really wants to hold mommy in his arms. He misses her."

Sarah nearly caved right at that moment. Years of training, years of being able to withstand unspeakable acts of torture was the only thing that allowed her not to completely give in to her husband. She needed to show him that the decision he made, even though it all worked out in the end, was something that he would have to pay for. Not pay for in the normal sense, he was just not getting lucky any time soon. Of course that almost was all for not as her heart leaped into her throat as Chuck talked to their baby. She prayed he did not see her body tremble as he spoke, but of course this was Chuck. She was sure he would be gloating about this for... Sarah completely lost focus as apparently, Chuck's kissing didn't just stop at her belly. Oh my god, Sarah's mind screamed as her body was reacting on its own as she had no control.

Chuck knew what he was doing. These were not meant as anything more than kisses to show his wife just how much he loves her and just how sorry he was. They were as heart felt and tender as he could, with also more than letting her know that she was still the sexiest woman alive.

When Chuck knew that she was about to totally give in. He stopped, stood up and headed to the door. "I love you Sarah. If you want me to come back in, just holler, I'll be sitting on the floor, outside the room." And with that he was gone.

It took Sarah a good five minutes to regain her composure and realize what just happened. "Dang, dang, dang." She mommy cursed as the electricity was still flowing through her body. She reached a hand to her forehead as she tried to calm down. "Breathe in... Breathe out..." Sarah quickly employed her breathing techniques. That man was not getting off so easy. 'Oh great use of words there' Sarah reprimanded herself. Why did I ever agree to handle the nerd from Burbank?

Sarah answered her own question as she placed her free hand over her stomach. 'Because I've always needed him.'

**. . .**

It was the next morning when Chuck was woken from his restless slumber by hushed conversations going on in his wife's room. Through blurry eyes, he looked down at his watch. It was only 9:00 a.m., but something was going on. He tried to get up off the floor but quickly realized that was not going to be an easy task. For not even passing the 30 year mark, his body sure felt like it was pushing 60. Of course, sitting on the cold hard hospital floor could have had something to do with that.

After a minute of stretching and making sure his back was still in alignment, Chuck took the chance of entering the lion's den.

As he cautiously walked into the room, he too late realized his mistake.

Chuck tried to remember the last time he was so scared he almost wet his pants. There was the time he was dangling from the window holding on to the cipher, or the time he was dropped off the roof. However none of those times compared to the menacing stares provided by the love of his life, and the sister that raised him. Chuck suddenly felt like his throat swelled shut and he had not drank for weeks, as he tried to simply swallow.

"Charles Irving Bartowski."

Chuck knew that tone, and he had a choice to make. Actually at this moment in time, there really was no choice. While it didn't make much sense, Chuck had only one response, "Sorry ladies, wrong room." With that he quickly exited the room.

"I swear I'm going to beat my brother to a pulp." Ellie was getting ready to go track Chuck down. The only reason she didn't unleash on him earlier was because she wanted him to feel the discomfort of sleeping on the hospital floor. She was about to leave when Sarah grabbed her arm.

"Ellie, don't worry, I got this."

Ellie looked down at Sarah who was in no position to get up and run after her boneheaded husband. This was one reason why Ellie looked confusingly at her sister.

Sarah just smiled as she heard a loud commotion outside the door. She could clearly hear Chuck saying 'Okay okay, just let me down.' It was then the door to her room suddenly swung open and Colonel John Casey was holding Chuck by the back of the neck, dragging him in the room.

Chuck was flung unceremoniously towards the middle of the room where now there were three menacing stares directed at him. He still had his wits about him even in the face of such humiliation. "Good morning honey. Just brought Casey by to say hello."

Sarah tilted her head as she gave him a look.

"Ellie, would you mind giving us a moment?" The Colonel was obviously not in a good mood.

Now Ellie was extremely upset with her brother, but protective hen mode was causing her to analyze the situation a little more closely. She was trying to weigh the damage that would be done to Chuck with the damage that he might deserve. She stared intently into Casey's eyes, making sure there was nothing there that would cause her to think anything would happen to her baby brother. She then looked to Sarah who gave her a wink. That was all she needed as she started walking out the room.

Chuck couldn't have been more surprised than he was at that moment. "Uhh, Sis."

"Good luck Chuck, it was nice knowing you." Then she was gone without a look back.

Chuck was not a religious man but he quickly became one as Casey now blocked his only escape. "Okay look guys, we've been through this. Yes I know I screwed up. Yes I know I'm in trouble. But you know what, I would do it a hundred times over."

"And therein lies the problem moron." Casey really felt like punching the kids lights out. "That was not your choice to make for us."

Chuck started shaking his head in defiance. "No way John. You can't say that." Chuck nodded his head over towards his wife who he suddenly noticed was trying to get out of bed. "That is my life over there, and you're a pretty close second. It was my choice to make." Chuck cringed as Casey lunged for him.

"Casey, that is enough." Sarah was not playing around, with either of her boys.

No one ever controlled the Colonel, but something about Sarah's tone caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Even though Chuck was fearing for his life, he couldn't help himself but to walk over and help his wife out of bed. Of course doing so, caused him to get a peek at his wife's rear end as she got out of bed, the hospital gown not covering much. A slight moan escaped him as he couldn't control himself.

Sarah looked back at him, noticing where his eyes were. "Oh you can forget that for a very long time, Mr. Bartowski." Sarah had to bite her lip at the wounded look on Chuck's face. She could be angry all she wanted, but she had no defense against this.

Chuck was at his wits end. He knew he had made a mistake, but he would do anything to always make sure his family and friends were safe. His partners had to know that, it was not like this was anything new.

After making sure Sarah was steady on her feet, he turned so both his partners could look him in the eyes. Of course this also caused him to take on the full frontal attack of both menacing glares. "What do you guys want me to do? How do we get past this?" Chuck was never more sincere than he was right now.

Sarah looked over to Casey, trying to judge what her partner wanted to do. She knew what she was going to do on a personal level as Chuck's wife, but as his partners, it was a decision she and Casey needed to make together. Even though she had already officially resigned the CIA, she would never be out of it completely. Not that she needed to be part of it anyway to be considered his friend or partner.

Sarah knew she would have a hard enough time with her punishment for Chuck as her husband, so she nodded to Casey to take this one.

"Listen Kid, it's not about what you did. We're not stupid. That was some heroic shi..." Casey caught himself again, getting a strong look from Sarah. "That was some heroic stuff. But it was completely stupid. Why would you think it's your decision to be the hero? Especially at our expense?"

"Dang it Casey, it wasn't about being a hero. Who do you think you're talking to?" Chuck was somewhat hurt by such an accusation, especially that his wife wasn't defending him. "Both of you, especially you." Chuck made it a point to look directly at his wife, "should know that I would never do what I did to just be 'the hero'. You know what, I'm done." Chuck threw his hands up into the air.

Okay Sarah was not expecting this, not at all.

"You're not going anywhere kid. We're not done." Casey stood his ground.

Chuck was not in the mood anymore. Everything that had happened the past 48 hours, his wife still mad at him, sleeping on a hard floor, his sister pissed, everyone pissed. He finally had it. He had to get away and think. "Get out of my way Casey." Chuck was right up in his face.

Casey was not about to move. The kid needed to be set straight and as much as it pained him to have to hurt the kid, he would do whatever it took. "Stand back Bartowski."

Chuck didn't even think twice as he made a move to his right, only to go left, pushing Casey off balance, just enough to get by him.

Casey quickly recovered only to have Chuck once again, duck out of the way, using Casey's momentum to shove him backwards.

Chuck was at a place now that he rarely got. He was pissed. "ENOUGH!" He was glaring at Sarah, making it clear he was done.

Sarah was still stunned at his behavior. It was not until she saw it in his eyes that she knew what was wrong. Her husband had buried it deep enough, but because Casey and her just couldn't let it drop, it was out now. She could see and sense the pain Chuck was going through. Once again Jill had an influence on their lives, even in death.

Chuck could see the heartbreak in his wife's eyes and it only took him a moment to understand what she must be thinking. He raised a finger to her. "NO! This isn't about her and what happened, so don't even go there. Yes I'm upset about it, but it's more than that. I would do it a million times over if it meant keeping you and the baby safe." Chuck lowered his head and in barely a whisper, "I would do anything to keep you safe." Then he left without another word.

Casey and Sarah just stood there looking at the door where Chuck had just stormed through. Sarah was surprised that Casey was the first one to speak what she was thinking.

"I should have never done that. I forgot the kid ain't like us and I let my own emotion get in the way." Casey never the one for lady feelings, was having a moment now. "He can't be alone right now Sarah."

"John, we have to give him some space." As much as it hurt Sarah to admit this, there was only one person that could help Chuck right now. Sure she could do it, but right now Chuck needed his Sister. She would be there for him too but it was time to call Ellie. "Casey, let Ellie know she needs to find Chuck."

Casey just nodded in agreement, as he went to find Ellie.

Sarah sat back on the bed, holding her hand over her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. "Chuck I love you so much." She felt so bad right now. She was mad at Chuck but she never once stopped to think of what he had to go through to save her. She was so concerned with her own anger that she had forgotten that Chuck wasn't like them, or the former them to be exact. She continued to reprimand herself for her behavior as if to add to the reprimand, she felt the baby kick for the first time. "Great" she thought, already a Daddy's boy, or girl.

**{* * *}**

* * *

It didn't take long to find her brother. Sarah had told her exactly where he might be. She had to admit, this part of the beach was so peaceful and surreal. It was the spot that had meant so much to Chuck and her Sister in law.

"Hey little brother, mind if I join you?" Ellie sat down right next to Chuck who just nodded as he continued to stare out over the ocean.

The siblings sat silent for a moment. Ellie was analyzing her brother's mood, or lack thereof. She wanted to make sure she had a good understanding of what he might be going through. Casey had only told her so much, it was going to be up to her to get out the rest.

"So, you care to talk about it?" Ellie figured the direct approach might be a good shot.

There was a brief moment of silence, and to the surprise of Ellie, Chuck starting talking.

"El, all my life I've lived by a standard, a decree, a motto. I would do anything for my family and friends, anything. Well, that was put to the test to the point I think I may have lost myself in the process."

Ellie could feel the emotion in his words. She instinctively reached out to take his hand in hers which he did willingly.

"El, I love you guys so much, and you know how I feel about Sarah, but what is the cost of my so called Chuck Bartowski decree? I killed people Elle, killed them without remorse or second thought. What's happened to me?"

This was going to be a tough one and Ellie knew it. Being a doctor, let alone a Bartowski, she cherished life. She knew Chuck did to. Growing up he wouldn't even harm an insect, let alone hurt someone else. But she had witnessed his anger in Costa Gravas, and now apparently on the recent rescue mission. For anyone else, this type of actions would be justified. For Chuck, it wasn't so clear. "Sweetie, I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear. But Chuck, sometimes for goodness and mercy to prevail, the evil must be punished. The fact that you do feel this way now shows that you do care."

"But Ellie, I didn't care while I did it. It was like I had no control over my emotions. All I cared about was getting Sarah back. Am I crazy?" Chuck let go of Ellie's hand to hold his head. He had been riding such a high that now everything was crashing around him.

"Chuck, you've been thrown into this world, not by choice. Yeah, it may be your choice now, but you didn't ask for the Intersect to be sent to you. You didn't ask for the Ring or Fulcrum to try to destroy everything you hold dear." Ellie became very serious for a moment as she tried to get Chuck to look at her. "And you didn't ask for the most amazing, wonderful, and loving woman to give up everything to marry you and start a family with you."

Chuck's head snapped up at the realization of what Ellie was telling him. He understood now what it must have been like for Sarah to put up so many walls. It's not like you just wake up one morning and bam, you have walls up. It starts out brick by brick until before you know it, you're surrounded on all sides. The difference is, he wasn't alone inside his walls. He had his Sister, his best friends, and most importantly, his wife. All there to shatter the walls and help him to realize he was still the Chuck that everyone knew and loved. He hadn't lost that. "So what do I do Ellie? How to I erase the pain?"

Ellie took a deep breath. "Chuck, you're going to have to get some help." She raised her hands as she saw Chuck vehemently objecting. She expected this. "Calm down, just calm down. This Doctor is a close friend of mine and Devon's. He is the best there is and I trust him. Nobody but us and of course Sarah will have to know. He owes me a big favor and I know you will like him."

Chuck was not thrilled with the idea of seeing a therapist. But he was even less thrilled with feeling like he was, especially with the baby on the way. He wanted to enjoy this journey and make sure that both he and Sarah enjoyed it more than anything. If taking a few months to get some professional help would allow this, then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "I'll think about it Ell."

That was all she could ask for. She knew how important it was for Chuck to get better and she knew that with his family's total support, he would do what's best. She put a comforting arm around her little brother as she held him close. "We're going to make it Chuck, but there is only one thing I ask."

Chuck turned his head towards his sister, questioning in his eyes.

"Trust me Chuck."

Chuck couldn't help but smile at the similitude of that statement. It was not coincidence that the two most important people in his life had both said it before.

Ellie then got up, much to the surprise of Chuck who could only stare up at her, questioning why she was leaving.

Ellie gave a big smile and then leaned down to give Chuck a kiss goodbye. "There's someone who wants to be with you now."

Realization hit Chuck as he quickly jumped to his feet, turning to see his wife standing alone, not more than twenty feet behind him. She had her hands clasped in front of her and she was staring down at the ground.

It took all his control not to run to her, but he quickly closed the distance as he stood now directly in front of her. His body so close that there wasn't an ounce of space separating him and Sarah. He gently lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes. He could see the hurt, the sadness, the concern, all pouring out of her expression. Words could not help this moment so he leaned down and tenderly kissed Sarah.

Sarah's arms instinctively wrapped around Chuck's neck as she completely gave herself to the kiss. Every emotion pouring out of her from the past couple days. Wounds would need mending and discussions would be needed, but not now. Not this moment. It was just her, Chuck, and their baby as Ellie was long gone.

Sarah couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over her as if she dove into a clear, spring of water. This was the start of something new and she had no doubt that they would make it. Heartache would come, sadness, anger, obstacles of all kinds would stand in their way. But she knew, she knew that together, they could overcome anything. Together, their family would be stronger than any foe. She had battle against herself, against the agency, even against her own father, and it all led to this, the greatest battle of all, it was Sarah versus True Friendship in the beginning but no more. The battle was over and they had won. Now it was Sarah versus the Family Life and she could not wait for it to start.

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends the Marriage Arc. Not sure if I will continue with the Family arc or not. There is also still a lose end to tidy up but this may be the end, I just don't know yet what I want to do. Would love to hear what you guys think.**


	39. Chapter 39  Coping

**A/N: Well I decided to continue on, because of the strong support from a lot of the reviews and pm's. Sorry to those that didn't want it to continue.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Gladius and once again, I don't own Chuck or WOW.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Sarah was a nervous wreck and she knew she probably burned 500 calories just pacing back and forth in the apartment. Checking her watch for what must have been the hundredth time Sarah stopped pacing, closing her eyes, and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself the best she could. Placing a hand over her slightly bulging tummy she asked, "Where is your daddy?" She almost expected a response but none came.

"Get it together Sarah, he's just at the therapist. Everything is going to be fine." Sarah spoke the words out loud as if that was somehow going to help her calm down. When that did not work, she started pacing again.

She had cleaned what was left of the house considering Chuck had already done most of the cleaning already, his darn over protecting self. She had then checked over the financials for her fashion company and double checked that the new line up was in order. She even tried playing some World Of Warcraft, but with their guild already taking down the LitchKing, she really had nothing left to do.

Sarah checked the clock in the kitchen, making sure that some time space continuum didn't open up in their apartment and recalibrate the time keeping devices. She started shaking her head then placed a hand to her forehead. She really has become the wife of a nerd.

"Chuck where are you?" Once again she had to control her emotions. If he did come home soon, she didn't want him to think she was pandering around like some love sick wife. After all, they were still working through the punishment from the night at the Ring complex.

Sarah had to smile thinking how well the 'punishment' was working out. The original plan was to have Chuck sleep on the couch and there would be absolutely no sex for at least a month. Well the couch thing lasted only about three hours but it wasn't her fault. Obviously the baby was not happy to not have its daddy nearby. The little one had made it well known for the three hours she tried to sleep without Chuck. It wasn't until Sarah relented and asked Chuck, for purpose of satisfying the baby of course, to come back in the bed. Of course Sarah was covered in her granny pajamas and faced away from Chuck, but the minute his hand wrapped around her and calmly settled on her tummy, the baby calmed down. Moreover, it was not her fault that by the time morning came Chuck's hand had moved up inside her top and was securely gripping her breasts.

Besides, she knew that she had to prepare her breasts for nursing, so who better to get them ready then Chuck. It was strictly for preparing for nursing, or least she still tried to convince herself. And of course that led to the problem with the second part of the punishment. Chuck's warm, soft hand, caressing her nipples proved to be too much for her to handle. She tried to convince herself that it was not good for a pregnant woman to have the stress of pent up sexual tension, so once again, for the good of the pregnancy, she caved on that punishment.

'You really are pathetic Bartowski' Sarah smirked to herself. How did she go from such a strong, independent kick butt woman, to a gob of gooey mess when Chuck was around? He was supposed to be punished and even though he gave off quite the academy award winning performance of how he was suffering from the constant… well constant 'care' that she needed, oh she knew he was enjoying it. Oh heck, who was she kidding, she never felt more alive than she did now. Her thoughts were interrupted as her Chuck radar went off. She quickly grabbed a magazine and ran to sit on the couch opening to a random page. Just in time as Chuck walked in through the door.

"Hey honey, I'm home." Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, just always wanted to say that."

Sarah acted as if she had not even noticed he was there.

Chuck tilted his head, getting a much closer look at Sarah and what she was doing. "Uhh, sweetheart, if you want to act like you didn't miss me, you might want to read the magazine, right side up."

_Dang it, busted._ No use trying to hide it as Sarah threw the magazine to the side and stood up to face Chuck. Enough with the charade, she really wanted to know how the therapy went. She hated the fact the doctor would not let her be in there with him, but after talking to Ellie, she understood why. But she so badly wanted to know what was going on. And even though her and Casey had talked about planting bugs and surveillance in the Doctors office, obviously Casey was concerned too, they both thought better of it. "So how are you Chuck?"

Chuck felt a warmth come over him as he saw the look of concern on his wife's face. He motioned her over so he could give her a hug.

Sarah did not need to be asked twice as she quickly, a lot more quickly then she should, ran into his arms, languishing in his warm embrace.

Chuck just held her tightly, his face firmly planted in her long flowing air. He breathed in her scent as if he was taking his first breaths. No amount of therapy would ever compare to the calming affect his wife had on him. "And in three. Two."

Sarah was confused why Chuck was counting down…

"One." Chuck turned, keeping Sarah still close to him, and opened the door. "Hey Casey, come on in." Chuck smirked at the surprised expression on his best friends face.

"Huh yeah, just wondering if you had any sugar?" Casey tried his best to hide his true intentions.

Chuck just shook his head. "It's fine Casey, I will tell you **both** how the appointment went."

"Whatever." Casey acted as if he did not know what Chuck was talking about as he stormed into the apartment, never once heading to the kitchen where the supposed sugar was stored.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Agent Daniel Shaw, or what was left of him was sitting in his wheel chair, going over the reports of past events. He was alone now, his personal nurse already retired for the night after changing his catheter, which was still iterating him after the infection that had set in.

Shaw was never one for emotion but he had to admit, losing Jill pulled at his heart strings a little. The things that woman could do in bed was nothing short of incredible. Even besides that, she was a key component in the plan to rule the Ring.

Shaw smiled, or did his best attempt as the right side of his face still did not have feeling restored. Even in death Jill and presented him with a perfect opportunity. The Ring was in disarray and Bartowski and his team was relentless in the pursuit of the remaining Ring factions, which were not many.

That gave him the perfect opportunity to create his own faction of the Ring. Sure he wasn't half the man he used to be, but he still had his mind. He knew what he had to do. It might take some time, but he would reform his own secret faction someday. He would rule the world as crowned king of the new empire.

He couldn't wait as his mind contemplated the events that would have to transpire for the final takeover. This truly was going to be the greatest moment in his...

_What is that smell?_ Shaw thought to himself as he looked around his room. He blew into the straw that controlled his wheelchair to get it to move. It was then he realized what that smell was as sheer horror engulfed him.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Sarah?" Chuck whispered her name wanting to make sure if she wasn't awake that he didn't wake her. His wife was snuggled, spooned into his side, her hands holding tightly onto his as if he was her lifeline.

"I'm awake Chuck." She turned slightly, not wanting to lose his touch, but also wanting to look him in the eyes. "What is it honey?"

"How do you deal with it?" Chuck was having a hard time looking at her. He really didn't want to put her in this predicament, but he really wanted her help.

Sarah's heart felt like it stopped. Even though she knew what he was asking, she needed to hear him say it. "How do I deal with what?"

Chuck swallowed deeply, making sure not to get the case of foot in mouth disease again. "How do you deal with the killing?"

"What makes you think I'm so good at dealing with it Chuck? Is that what you think of me, like I'm some cold blooded assassin?" Sarah could not help the hurt in her eyes.

Okay, this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. "Never mind, just forget I said anything." Chuck turned over on his side, bringing the blanket up as close to his chin as humanly possible.

Sarah was stunned. Did he really just turn his back on her? Really? And after bringing up such a question? "You don't get to do that Chuck."

"Just go to sleep Sarah. I'm sorry I said anything. I promise not to burden you with my troubles anymore. OW dang it, that hurt." Chuck was rubbing his rib where Sarah had just punched him.

Sarah didn't want to hit him, okay yes she did, but at least it got him to turn around. "Listen Chuck, we've talked about this before. I don't like you thinking of me like that."

"Like what Sarah?" Chuck had a confused look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I'm some kind of wild card enforcer." Sarah was quickly becoming more agitated by the minute.

"Well what are you Sarah?" Chuck wanted this argument to end.

"I'm your wife damn it, and the mother of your child." Sarah was so mad he made her curse in front of the baby.

And that was what he wanted to hear as he gently held her face in his hands, even though the look in her eye made him wonder how long he would be able to keep his hands. "How honey? How did you make that change? That's all I want to know."

Sarah was about to explode on him, but as the warmth of his hands seeped into her skin, and his eyes told her of the love he had for her, and the help he so desperately needed. She quickly calmed down and realized what he was truly asking. "Chuck it's not easy. I hope you know that."

Chuck gave her a quick kiss. "I know that Sarah. I might have thought differently in the beginning, but once I got to know you. I could tell that sometimes it did affect you."

More than he may ever know, she thought to herself. "Chuck, my first 'kill' was one of the worst days of my life. Before that, I knew I was losing a part of me every day I spent training to be a spy." Sarah got a earnest look on her face. "Actually, I started losing myself the day I chose to run with my dad instead of staying with my mom."

"My dad had trained me to be so independent, to be someone I wasn't, an act to play. I got so good at it that I slowly lost where Sam ended and character of the week began. Then by the time the CIA got me, I had totally lost who I was or who I wanted to be." Sarah emphasized this point by bringing Chuck's hand to her belly.

"By the time I was assigned my Red Test, I was so confident I could do it that I didn't stop and realize what I was doing. Graham pumped me up with so much confidence that I would've have done anything for the greater good. It was that moment in Paris, the moment when I pulled the trigger that I completely lost myself." Sarah was trying her hardest to hold back the tears but the darn hormones were kicking in.

"To fight the pain, to hide the disgust at what I did, I became a different personality. I became a dark night." Even through the difficulty of bringing up this part of her past, she still could not help but bring up a Chuckism.

Chuck had to smile a bit at her similitude. It actually made complete since to him what had happened to her, just like what happened to Bruce Wayne. "So how did you come back from the darkness? How did you get to the point where you are today?"

Sarah just looked at him like did he really not have a clue. "Chuck, I know I've told you this a hundred times but I want to change it up a little. Even though you were the one to save me, it was your love, your endless loyalty, and just your ability to see the real girl inside of me. When I finally let my walls down, I got to see myself through your eyes." Now the tears could not be controlled as she paused as Chuck held on to her tightly.

"When I was able to finally see myself through your eyes, I knew there was redemption. I knew who I was and who I wanted to be."

"But Sarah, if I had killed someone before we dated, say if I was given a red test, would you have still loved me?"

Sarah punched him again, this time a little more playful but still with enough force to let him know that was a stupid question. "Chuck, I would've have been an idiot to not love you just because you killed someone. See Chuck, I know who you are inside." Sarah smiled as she touched his cheek. "I know who the real boy is. And no matter what happens, no matter what you do, I know the real Chuck is always in there. It's our job to make sure the real girl and boy always comes back."

Chuck was contemplating what she was saying. He knew people made mistakes, sometimes good people do bad things, but he also knew that there was redemption, especially in the eyes of the ones you love. He realized at that moment that he wanted to feel the hurt and the pain for the lives he took. He didn't want it to consume him, but he did want to remember. That is what would always keep him grounded, make him human.

"I don't know what I would do without you Sarah. I know you always say I saved you, or I broke down your walls. But it's nothing compared to what you've done for me." Chuck paused as he held Sarah's face gently in his hands. "You're my home Sarah, you always have been."

No more words needed spoken as the tenderness of the moment was beyond words. The two partners, the two friends, the two lovers, the two people meant for each just looked into each other's eyes and knew the whole was greater than the sum of its parts. They knew that their bond could never be broken, their love never challenged. They needed each other more than life itself and nothing in this world or the next would ever tear them apart. They were Chuck and Sarah, the greatest love story of them all.


	40. Chapter 40 Check Please

**A/N: Just some Fluff I thought you might enjoy. On a side not, just remember in this story, even though Sarah has retired from active service in the CIA, she is still a spy, just like season 5 sort of.**

**Thanks as always to the hardest working beta out there, Gladius.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Check Please**

"Are you sure you want to know?" Chuck was so nervous as he hovered over his wife who was laying down on the doctors examination table. They were still waiting for the doctor to come in for the second trimester exam, and now Chuck was wondering if knowing the sex of the baby was bad luck or good luck.

Sarah really had no preference but being the spy that she was, she always wanted to be prepared. This was no different as they had already started working on the baby's room and it wouldn't be long and the baby clothes and baby toys would be flying off the shelves of the local department store. Not to mention, it would make a certain friend in Sarah's life a lot more tolerable knowing that she could buy the right kind of clothes for the baby. She laughed a bit thinking of how excited Carina was although the super spy tried everything to hide it.

Carina had called her almost every day since she found out her partner was 'preggies'. Of course Carina made it sound like she was just calling about their fashion business, but Sarah knew better. Carina made such a big to do over how she would have to take some time off to make sure the business ran smoothly during the delivery. Sarah could never remember a time Carina ever took time off voluntarily but apparently, that would be changing in a few months.

If Sarah really had to admit it to herself, she would love to have her best friend around more. Carina put on the big front, but Sarah knew there was never a more caring person out there that wasn't named Bartowski or Woodcomb. And speaking of Bartowski's, her husband was in rare form lately as this appointment approached.

She was glad though that after a few weeks in therapy, Chuck was really improving and the pregnancy was now almost completely keeping his mind occupied. That mind was a lot to occupy, but the baby was definitely doing a good job of it. "Chuck, I really want to know the sex of the baby just so we can be prepared. However, if you would rather not, we could just wait."

"No no. You're right. It would be best to know so we can be prepared." Chuck suddenly had a look of horror on his face. "But what if the doctor is wrong? I've heard that happening you know. People thinking they are having a girl and it ends up being a boy. Oh my God, a pink nursery with girl clothes. That would scar the baby for life." Now Chuck was in even more of a panic.

Sarah just shook her head and smiled. Her nerd was so cute, especially when he freaked out. She reached over to place a gentle hand over Chuck's arm. "Chuck, trust me, if it's a boy, and he's anything like his dad, there will be no mistaking the sex."

Chuck was about to say something when the meaning, and the seductive look in Sarah's eyes caused him to stand speechless, with his mouth agape. As if the timing God's were out to get him, it was at that moment the doctor walked in.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, how about we see how your little one is doing?" The doctor then looked at Chuck. "Mr. Bartowski, are you okay?"

Chuck could not believe his wife just did that to him. And if what she said wasn't enough, her own version of the eyebrow dance, which she got in quickly, was very inappropriate considering the current circumstances. Luckily he was able to regain his composure as his wife was not helping at all. "Yes, I'm okay, just a little nervous you know."

Sarah did her best to hold in her laugh, she really didn't mean to give Chuck a hard time, but if she had to admit, she was a little nervous too and messing with her husband eased her nerves slightly too. Poor Chuck though, taking one for the team. She would have to make it up to him later.

"Mr. Bartowski, you have nothing to worry about. Your wife's tests have all been exceptional, and after our little scare a few months back, Mom and baby have been doing great." The doctor did her best to reassure them.

"I know, just this will be our first time seeing the baby as a… well a baby and… Oh you know what, never mind. Let's just see how the little one is doing." Chuck knew it was useless to keep rambling, and he really did want to see the baby. This was going to be the visit where they would for the first time see the mini me baby and what it would eventually look like, just bigger.

"Okay parents, let's see how little B is doing." With that the Doctor sat down next to Sarah who was laying slightly back on the exam table. The Doctor started up the ultrasound, and applied the jell to Sarah's stomach. Moments later the screen came to life and filling its pixels, was the picture of a normal and healthy baby.

Chuck really didn't know what to expect. Even though he spent his fair share of adult life around doctors, he had never actually seen a sonogram of a developed baby. Matter of fact, the last ultrasound he saw, the baby looked like a peanut. So when the picture materialized on the monitor, his emotions struck him like a freight train. He was not expecting the picture to be so clear as it showed the baby with both hands clasped together in front of its face, almost like it was praying. It was at that moment Chuck knew what the term, melting your heart really meant.

If Chuck was amazed, Sarah was ten times more. Her gaze was fixated on the screen and the moment she saw their baby, the most incredible feeling filled her. Being Chuck's handler, and being one of the best, it was always her natural instinct to be the protector. There was a time in the past where she had the opportunity to care for a baby, and she never forgot that feeling during the brief time the baby was in her care. This was a similar feeling except so much more.

The only way she would ever be able to describe it is to her, this was a little Chuck. Her greatest asset and it was inside her, where she was providing it safe protection. It was her, and only her that would ever be able to say that. They had created something so precious, and at least for the next few months, it was her job alone to keep this little one protected. She thought her life was complete the moment she married Chuck. Little did she realize that that was just the beginning.

"Well you two, shall we see what we have?" The doctor smiled as she looked at the star struck couple that from all intents and purposes, were in their own little world.

Chuck and Sarah didn't respond right away as they both stared in awe at their baby. Chuck instinctively grabbed Sarah's hand as both their hearts were filled with so much love right now. It wasn't until the screen beeped that the two realized the Doctor was waiting for their response.

With such determined love between them, the two parents looked at each other and in unison said, "Let's do it."

The Doctor had been doing this for ever and it never grew old to see the reaction of new parents. It was one of the reason's she did what she did. It was moments like these that made it all worth it. She turned back to the screen and positioned the ultrasound a little lower on Sarah's belly to get a better view. _There it is_, she thought as she could tell without a doubt what the sex of the baby was. "Congratulations you two; looks like you're having a boy."

To Sarah, you might as well have been telling a Fanatical football fan their team just won the Super Bowl. The main thing was she wanted the baby to be healthy. But if she really had a choice, she wanted so badly to have a Chuck Jr. first. She could already imagine the unruly brown curly hair, the deep chocolate brown eyes. She always knew she had a borderline obsession with Chuck… Oh who was she kidding, she had a full blown obsession with Chuck. Now every time she looked at her son, she would be reminded of how much she loved her husband and what they were able to accomplish together. And if that wasn't enough, the thought of providing Chuck with a child that would carry on his name meant everything to her.

Chuck looked at his wife who he could tell was on cloud nine. He would never admit his preference, but he was so badly hoping for a boy. To see this come to life, he couldn't believe it. Even though he loved his father and had come to realize the sacrifices he had made, there was no way he wasn't going to do it right this time with his own son. He was going to dedicate his life to making sure their boy always had its mommy and daddy with him. Chuck had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he would be damned if when he dies, raising children would be one of them.

**{* * *}**

* * *

"What?" Sarah couldn't help but smile as for the last 30 min, Chuck hadn't stopped staring at her. They were currently sitting down at one of their favorite restaurants, deciding to stop by after the doctor's appointment. Her husband had the biggest smile on his face and even though he had been relatively quiet, at least for Chuck, he was speaking volumes by his demeanor.

Chuck was woken out of his daydream at his wife's nudging. He still couldn't believe that he saw his son. A child that he and Sarah created. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what Chuck? That we're having a baby?"

"No not that… well okay maybe that. But you know, before, I mean I knew you were pregnant but it was just a little peanut growing inside you. Now though, I mean Sarah, that's our son inside you." Chuck was shaking his head in wonderment as Sarah placed a loving hand over his.

"It's amazing isn't it? I just never thought I'd ever be here, not even in a million years." Sarah paused as she recollected her childhood dreams. "Deep down I always wanted this, but as the years went by, I just never thought I would ever deserve something as special as this." Her eyes started watering as the emotion was still hitting her. "Something as special as you. And now we're having a baby. Us Chuck, nerd extraordinaire and Government spy."

Chuck leaned in closer to his wife. "Just so I'm clear, I'm the nerd not the spy right?" Chuck jumped back as his wife lovingly smacked him in the arm.

"I just wish…" Sarah stopped as a sudden bout of sadness overcame her.

Chuck instantly saw the change as concern engulfed him. "What's wrong sweetie?" Chuck had a hold of both her hands trying to provide her as much comfort as he could.

"I just wish I could tell my mom Chuck." Sarah instantly regretted saying it.

Chuck was a little shocked to hear this. Sarah hardly ever talked about her family and never about her mom. While he would have loved to find out more about her family, he resigned himself to let it be on her terms. He didn't want to push Sarah especially now. But seeing the look, the longing, in his wife's eyes, he swore to himself he would do everything in his power to make this right. "Why can't we Sarah? I mean I know you have your reasons and I completely respect that. But honey I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to share this with your family."

"Chuck, I just shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Sarah knew she should have just kept quiet. This was too much burden to put on Chuck especially now.

Chuck deflated at his wife's words. He understood her need for privacy, but he wished that she would trust him more with this type of stuff. Sure he had a tendency to over react which got him into trouble sometimes, but this was different. He was different and it hurt a little that his wife didn't trust him.

Sarah knew right away what Chuck was thinking and that was not the case at all. "Chuck please understand why I said that."

Chuck loosened his grip on her hands a little, as he stared down at the table. "I understand Sarah. You're a spy, and you need some things in your life private." Chuck had a strange feeling like he was crumbling as he sat there, silence engulfing him like a heavy fog. It wasn't until a minute went by that he finally looked up to see his wife, tears in her eyes.

"Is that really what you think Chuck? After all this time that I still would want to keep something from you?"

"Sarah it's okay. I told you I understand, I just… Sarah, that's hurting my hand." Chuck felt the grip on his hands growing tighter and tighter.

"You're such a doofus sometimes you know that. I swear for two people that apparently have this knack for reading each other, our personal communication sucks some times." Sarah could never undestand how someone that could demand so much love from her could also get her so frustrated sometimes.

Once the pressure was relinquished from his hands and the blood started flowing again, Chuck dared not question her words.

"Chuck, look at me." Sarah wasn't asking as Chuck's head snapped to her attention. "Chuck I love you more than anything in this world. My life, my world, my everything is sitting at this table so don't you dare accuse me of wanting to keep something private because… because I don't trust you or something."

Chuck regretted instantly that he had to open his big mouth again to get his wife upset. It hurt yes, but it should not be her burden to bear right now and it's just something he will deal with. "Sarah please. It's okay…"

"Chuck you really need to shut your mouth and let your wife finish."

Chuck had faced many a foe lately, but nothing would ever stand up to the fear that his wife could instill in him with just a look. He wasn't ashamed to admit, as Casey so elegantly put it, he was one whipped pussy.

"Charles, we'll talk about everything eventually. But not right now. The REASON I chose not to tell you is because you have enough on your plate. I need my husband and the father of our son. I need him to be okay so he can take care of us. What I don't need is for him to go all Rambo, once again."

Chuck would have done anything she said. He was completely submissive to her and if she told him to dance around on one foot while rubbing his head and stomach, he would've done it, no questions asked. But Chuck was also a genius. And although he may suck at the ever allusive ability to actually think before he speaks, one thing he does very well is the thinking part. And thusly, the fact that his wife did not want to tell him about her mom, because it would upset him, raised all kinds of flags.

Why would knowing anything about her mom upset him? That was easy for Chuck to deduce, it wasn't the mom per se', it was events surrounding her mom. Also, Chuck knew that Sarah was not a cold hearted bitch. Matter of fact, for a trained assassin and the once formidable 'Wild Card Enforcer' Sarah had the kindest, gentlest, and most loving heart of anyone he had ever met. A rival really only to his own sister. So there was no way that Sarah would have just left her mom and it was obvious Sarah didn't get her love and caring from her dad. So that means something forced them apart, and if he knew Sarah, that something was probably to keep her mom safe. There were a few missing pieces in his analysis, but he was positive he figured it out. The problem was what could he do to make it right so Sarah could see her mom again?

Fetch! Sarah reprimanded herself as she saw her husband in his 'thinking' mode. She knew exactly what was going on in his big old head and she had to put a stop to it. She wanted to tell him, just now was not the time. Darn her for letting those hormones cloud her judgment. The conversion to real girl was happening much faster and more thoroughly than she ever imagined.

As if sensing his mother's predicament, baby Chuck suddenly started kicking.

Sarah instantly put her hand over her stomach as she realized there was no doubt; the baby took after her in the kicking department. "Chuck. Oh my Gosh you have to feel this." Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and practically pulled him across the table.

Chuck was caught completely off guard as he was in deep thought. One, it was not like Sarah to make such a scene in public, and two… "Is that really him?" Chuck forgot all else as he felt his little one kicking up a storm.

Sarah moved back from the table a bit so Chuck could have full access to her bulging belly. Not even thinking, she lifted up her shirt so Chuck could see and feel as their baby was on a roll, literally.

"You've got to be kidding me; Sarah look at him." Chuck was in a different world as everything around him disappeared. All sound, all smell, everything gone as his entire world now revolved around his wife and baby. He looked on in amazement as what could only be described as a knee or elbow making its rounds over Sarah's tummy. He couldn't help but think back to some of those Sci-Fi movies he used to watch. Honestly, he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if the baby popped right through and started dancing. Even for Chuck that was a disturbing image as he tried to refocus his thoughts.

The parents spent a good ten minutes acting as if this was the greatest thing in the world. Both spies had seen sights that others could only dream of. Both had experienced things only written in books and made into movies. None of it held a candle to their baby boy as he demanded and got the attention of two of the greatest spies the world had ever known.

It wasn't until the waiter came back and broke their own little Bartowski dream world.

"Excuse me, would you like to order dessert?"

The question was asked, but as Sarah and Chuck finally noticed their surroundings, it obviously held different meaning. It was at that moment they noticed the eerie silence as it seemed like a bright stage light was shown down upon their little booth and they were starring in a Broadway production of 'Look at us, we're having a baby and we're so Happy.'

Sarah instantly put her shirt down realizing that yes, although she was very pregnant, it was still inappropriate for her to show off her stomach like that. Unless they were at a beach, that area was only allowed to be seen by her husband. Unfortunately, now it seemed like all of Burbank was now staring at her bulging stomach. 'Awkward'.

Chuck did the only thing he knew to do in a moment like this. He called upon the nerd powers of the Universe as he looked to his wife, and then to the waiter. To his surprise, his wife joined in as at exactly the same time, they both replied, "Check please!"

* * *

**A/N: Even though I love writing about Charah having a girl, I thought it was time to switch it up. I've got some great ideas for the little guy. ****Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'll be completely honest with you, this was a tough one emotionally to write. I love the idea of Chuck and Sarah so much, that's why I write and hopefully its evident in how I write. To step out of real life and imagine what one of them must have gone through, it breaks my heart.**

**I know they really didn't go into much detail about Sarah's handler but I delved a little more into what it must have been like.**

**I know Chuck has some issues and it seems like a continuous circle, but at the heart, Chuck always wants to do what's best. So hopefully you can cut him a little bit of slack.**

**I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it.**

**Thanks as always to Gladius for beta'ing and I still don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – You can Count on Me**

Chuck was laying down in their bed, doing his best to feign sleep. He knew Sarah always had a tendency to let her guard down when they were in bed... okay maybe not letting her guard down like normal people, but Chuck knew she wasn't always apt to shoot someone when they were both safe and secure in their warm bed, snuggled up close together.

Chuck tried to control his breathing as to give the appearance of entering REM sleep. Sarah, although most of the time always wanted to sleep in his arms, it had been becoming increasing uncomfortable for her to sleep in her normal position. Even though she may not always be snuggled up close to Chuck, of course the baby determined that, but she always required his touch, whether it be holding hands, or what Chuck's favorite thing was to place his hand on her belly. Sarah preferred that the most too because even though Chuck had a hard time believing it, Sarah was convinced that the baby always calmed down when it felt its father's touch. Mother like son, Chuck mused.

Chuck peeked one eye open just to make sure Sarah was still asleep. They had a pretty exciting day so Mom and baby were obviously tired. This was Chuck's opportunity to sneak over to Casey's. Praying for his life and even calling on the Intersect to provide him with stealth mode, Chuck secretly snuck out of bed and quietly made his way over to Casey's.

**. . .**

Casey just stared at Chuck, standing nervously in the doorway, as he knew something was up. Luckily it was still early all things considering and that was why the kid was still alive. But if he had to deal with a hormonal pregnant spy, wondering where her nerd of a husband was, he was going to take it out on the kid. Making sure the coast was clear, Casey shuffled Chuck into his apartment.

"This better be good kid. Last thing we need is for Spy mom to come storming over here."

"Shhhh. Keep it down Casey. You know how her super hearing is." Chuck quickly scooted in turning abruptly once Casey shut the door.

"What did you do this time Chuck?"

"I need your help. We've got a mission." Chuck was scanning the surrounding area. Making sure windows and entryways were clear of any gorgeous blond pregnant spies.

Casey just looked at him as if he had only seconds to explain.

"You need to help me find Sarah's mom."

"Hell no!" Casey was heading for the door as he quickly opened it, a look of sheer terror on his face.

Chuck had to admit, he'd never seen Casey quite so scared.

"Are you out of your fuc..." Casey lowered his voice as if somehow a certain soon to be mother would hear. "Are you out of your fetching mind? Do you know what she'd do to us if she found out?"

Chuck was still confused. What is it with spies and their families? "Listen Casey, just please for the love of everything good in this world, just shut the door, and let me explain."

Casey was not opposed to running away himself. It was bad enough Sarah had kicked his ass way back when they first worked together. He didn't want to think what she would do to him now if she even remotely thought he was enabling her misguided husband in any way.

Chuck could see Casey starting to sweat. That was odd, Chuck thought to himself. He couldn't remember ever a time seeing Casey sweat without it involving some kind of strenuous activity. "Before you get your panties in a bunch." Chuck had to smile, thinking of how many times the NSA Agent used that saying on him. "Let me explain why this is important.

Casey paused at the door, trying to decide what avenue to take. Run away like a chicken, throw the kid out the door and pretend like he never saw him, or give into the nagging feeling that maybe there was something more to this. After all, he could tell this must be very important for the kid to put both their lives on the line like this.

With possibly the biggest sigh of his life, he looked at the kid and slowly shut the door. He swallowed deeply at the relevance of the door shutting on the two. He was hoping this wasn't some sick metaphor for what was coming.

**. . .**

Casey just sat there, stogie in hand, Johnny Walker in the other, contemplating everything Chuck had just told him. He couldn't believe he was now siding with the kid. Sarah was just like family, and it finally hit him how much this might mean to her. But he was an NSA agent and one of the best for a reason. He knew why you didn't keep in contact with family. He didn't have to look much farther than what happened to his own family recently. That's why if they were to do this, they had to be at the top of their game.

"Casey. Please, tell me what you're thinking." Chuck just wanted his friend, his partner to say something. He'd been relatively quiet through the whole story and Chuck's own interpretation of what might of happened to Sarah's mom.

"Well kid, we have to have faith that there is a very legitimate reason Sarah didn't want to tell you. Knowing how fanatical she is about you, it either was to keep you safe, or it was to keep her mom safe knowing you wouldn't stop till you found her."

Well that was both ends of the spectrum Chuck thought to himself. He really wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a jab.

"And since she's never mentioned anything to me, and from my own recent experience with family, I believe she's trying to keep her mom safe. She's never mentioned anything about her mom has she? Only her dad."

Chuck honestly could never remember her ever saying anything about her mom. And from how she treated him around her dad, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had to agree with Casey that she didn't tell him to keep her mom safe. Even though that hurt a little, he was for once going to take a step back and not go head first without thinking. "Casey, something must have happened before she met me that put her mom in danger. I don't want to do anything that would put her in more danger so we do this off the books." Chuck was never more serious. "And we do this smart. Which is why I'm going to rely on you for this. You need to be my blind spot Casey."

Casey knew that when Chuck put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Thank God the kid was going to think this through first, but he knew he had to help Chuck with this. Both their lives depended on how this went down. He had contingency plans, Sarah wasn't the only one that had an escape plan for Chuck. If it came to it, he'd take the kid and run. Anything to avoid the wrath of Momma B. "Alright kid, first thing you need to do is flash on Sarah's file."

"No!" Chuck shook his head, no way was he going to do that.

Casey was taken back. "What do you mean, No? It's the fastest way to find out the back story here."

Chuck was practically shaking his brain loose as he vehemently repeated, "No way Casey. I made a promise that I'd never do that to her, or you for that matter. Not unless she asked me to so... No. We do this the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean moron? Digging through government computer archives so that someone out there can be flagged that Sarah's file has been cracked open?"

Well that was sure something he had never thought of. Leave it to Casey to be the voice of reason. Chuck let out a deep breath. He knew he could control his flashes now and the amount of information accessed, but he still hated the thought of flashing on his own wife. The one and only time he'd ever flashed on Sarah didn't turn out so... "Casey."

"Yeah kid?"

Chuck felt like a tsunami of data was about to wash over him, and it had nothing to do with flashing. "The mission where Sarah was sent to assassinate those drug lords. You know the one where she was wearing that blue diamond ring."

Casey remembered Chuck mentioning something about that a long time ago, maybe not the ring, but he did remember Chuck freaking about Sarah poisoning all those people. He just couldn't understand what it meant now. "What about it Chuck?"

"In relation time wise from when she was assigned me, when did that mission happen?"

Casey tried to remember when that happened. Sarah never talked about her previous missions but he did recall hearing about the wild card enforcer and her many 'conquests' back in the day. She thrived under one of the most talked about agents in the CIA. He remembered a NSA watch list, that had a long time CIA agent suddenly pop up on it for possibly going rogue. It was actually someone they were investigating before twinkle toes blew up the Intersect. But what was his name? "It wasn't too long before she was assigned your case. She was still working under a handler at that time."

Chuck looked quizically at Casey, "Sarah had a handler?"

"Yeah, a real hard case too if I remember the talk around the government circles."

Chuck couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his gut. He didn't even know the guy's name, but he had that feeling that something big was about to be explored. "Try to think Casey, what was his name?"

Casey usually was good at remembering everything. Unfortunately since this was one of those CIA squints, he could care less. But he was trying to recall the reports. "Um Wright, Ridden, something like that."

Chuck was about to respond when all the air was sucked out of the apartment as both men felt their hairs stand on end, suddenly realizing they were not alone.

"Kieran Ryker" Sarah spoke the name with barely a whisper, hurt and despair evident in her voice and facial expression.

Chuck never had a chance to look at his wife as possibly the most intense flash he ever had over took him.

Sarah quickly looked to Casey with pleading in her eyes. "You be there for him Casey." And with that she left, not once looking back as Chuck was still in the middle of his flash.

Everything happened so fast that Casey barely had time to register what was going on. He had seen some strange things in his life but this took the cake. But at least they were still alive. It was then he noticed Chuck come out of his flash. It was also when he saw the look of horror on the kids face as the tears flowed from his eyes.

"Oh my God Casey. Oh my God." Chuck grabbed his head as the images consumed him. "My poor Sarah." Chuck was so emotional realizing what this Ryker guy had done to his wife, seeing what this man had made Sarah do for him. He fell to his knees as the sudden urge to vomit overcame him.

Casey quickly ran to his side, bending down as he put a comforting hand over Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck, what the hell did you find?"

Chuck was so emotional he could barely speak. He could barely breathe as the images kept playing over in his mind. The reports, the details of missions this scum bag had Sarah do for him. Chuck could not stop shaking, as every muscle in his body felt as if it was turning inside out.

Casey was beyond worried at the sight of the broken man in front of him. "Son, you've got to tell me what's going on. Come on Chuck, pull it together man." Casey knew it was bad. He'd never seen the kid like this. This wasn't about anger like it was at the ring facility. This was a man whose heart was breaking because of what the love of his life had to go through. It was Casey's turn to feel the anger as he continued to try and coax the truth from Chuck.

Chuck finally turned to Casey, gathering as much strength as he could as his heart felt like it literally burst inside him. "Casey, we have to find this monster."

Oh we'll find him alright Casey promised himself. We'll find him and show this scum bag what happens when Casey Justice is executed.

**. . .**

It was a little over an hour later when Chuck finally pulled himself together enough to go home. Casey had left, to head to Castle, already mobilizing every resource he had. The big guy was as determined as he'd ever been. Chuck would've helped but he wanted to be with Sarah right now. Also, Casey had forced him to go home, something he did so willingly now.

The trek from the front door to the bedroom felt like the million mile walk. Chuck felt as if he was walking through quicksand as each step took him closer to the person he had let down. The person that had suffered so much and not once asked for help. Not once made it about her. Sarah was always helping others, protecting the weak, never once asking for anything. And this incredible woman, this incredible human being was treated like some piece of trash by a low life scum of the earth that doesn't deserve to breathe air.

Chuck was done with the whole vendetta thing. He'd promised his wife after the destruction of the Ring facility that he wouldn't do that again. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to rip this man limb from limb, he would not do this to his wife. Not with the baby so close to being born. But he promised himself, swore to whatever God was listening that he would not rest until someone extracted justice on this monster and in return, make sure Sarah's mom was free of harm.

He still couldn't believe Sarah had saved a baby; a baby this man wanted to destroy and use for his own purposes. Even though the Intersect didn't contain what happened to the baby, Chuck was able to put two and two together. He could just picture his wife, a lone agent, betrayed by her handler, trying to protect a pure innocent life, not having a clue what to do. He could picture Sarah turning to her mom for help even though it must have been so hard. And then, keeping this inside because the life of the ones she loved were at stake. No one deserved to carry such a burden. He would be damned if his wife would be carrying this alone any longer.

He paused at the entrance to their bedroom. He wasn't sure what to expect but the heart break in his wife's voice when she stormed into Casey's house, was something that he had to fix.

He slowly entered and could see his wife, lying on her side facing away from the door. He stared long and hard at her beautiful form. He couldn't help the tears as he saw the ever so slightly shaking of his wife's shoulder, showing him that she was still crying.

What could he say at a time like this? He felt like such a fool, thinking he would be the great Chuck Bartowski, the bringer together of long lost friends and family. And look at the price it cost, or would have cost if his wife didn't catch them. The sickness once again consumed his stomach as he thought about doing all this behind Sarah's back. Why couldn't he just leave things be? Why couldn't he just give the trust that so many times he asks others to give him. What a freaking hypocrite was he?

He had to make this right, no matter what. He was willing to do whatever it took but he would never betray his wife's trust again, no matter how noble the cause. This seemed like such the broken record and he wouldn't be surprised if his wife never wanted anything to do with him ever again. The sad thing was, if she truly wanted that, he would leave her. She deserved so much better than him.

With a broken heart and contrite soul, Chuck spoke. "Sarah, I know I've done something terrible. I know I've betrayed your trust... again, and I'm breaking apart inside honey." Chuck took a step closer to her trembling form, still with her back to him. "I've never felt this much pain before Sarah, not even when you were kidnapped. I... I..." Chuck was not sure how to put his feelings into words. "Sarah, I know I don't deserve you. I've made so many mistakes in my life, and I realize just how much burden that puts on you. I've always thought the world owed me something, I ran around thinking whoa is me, without ever thinking of what the woman that I love more than life itself had to go through."

Chuck reached the side of the bed and fell to his knees, no longer was he physically able to stand. "Sarah I never knew, I never allowed myself to see what my baby, my sweetheart, my girl must have went through. Big tough Agent Walker was how I always viewed you, you are my super hero Sarah. While that hasn't changed, I now realize behind all that, behind the most beautiful woman in the world, the absolute best spy the world has ever seen, the strongest fastest, smartest person to walk this earth, there is a real girl. I may have always talked about the 'real girl' but I was to enamored with the Super Spy to realize you've always been there." Chuck paused as the emotions were becoming to much for him.

"Sarah this man took the real you from this world. He treated you like, like, oh I don't know, he treated you worse than any human should be treated. And yet you still served this country, always sacrificing yourself for the greater good. And the moment you needed this country to be there for you, nothing. No one, nobody was there to help you when you needed it. But your mom was there, the one person that you needed most, and you had to give up that relationship and live in fear not for yourself, but for the ones you loved." Chuck reached out a trembling hand, and to his surprise, his wife didn't move away when he placed it on her shoulder.

"You carried this all by yourself Sarah, but God help me you'll never have to do that ever again. I will carry this burden for you now Sarah. Give it to me because I can't stand to see you hurt. I can't stand to see you in pain. We fix this together okay. No more behind your back, no more independent decisions. We find this guy, we let Casey take care of him, and then we get your mom and your sister back. I swear to you we'll do this together, Team Bartowski."

There was only a brief moment of silence as the air itself seemed to be exploding with electricity. Chuck was sure she was about to explode when Sarah slowly turned over towards him.

Sarah felt so much love for her husband. If he only knew he had her at 'Sarah'. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly why Chuck did this. That was why she loved him so much. She never ever wanted him to change. Yes they both had a lot to work through but they would work through it together. And she wanted to see her mom again so bad. She knew it would be dangerous but with Casey and Chuck by her side, there was nothing they couldn't handle. God help Ryker, because they were coming.

"I love you Chuck"

Chuck shot his face up to meet the raw emotion in his wife's eyes. She practically pulled him into bed as they clung to each other like life lines. "Sarah I'm so sorry baby."

"Chuck it's okay. No more talking, just hold me honey."

He didn't have to be told twice. Then, as if the emotions in the room couldn't get any deeper, Chuck Jr. let his parents know that he too was there and he wasn't going anywhere.

Chuck smiled as he felt the baby kicking him. He couldn't help but lean down kissing Sarah's stomach. "I know little guy, daddy deserved that."

Sarah lifted Chuck's face so that she could receive the attention now. She leaned in and captured his lips in hers, tasting of the salt from both their tears. She prayed that Chuck would hold her like he always did when they kissed and sure enough, in seconds his hands were gently holding her head safely in their grasps. This is where she felt safe. This is where nothing else mattered, no former Handler, no former missions, nothing. This was one of the reasons she loved her husband so much. In his arms, she was where she was always meant to be, she was safe, she was secure, she was loved, and most of all, she was home.

"Please help me bring my mom and sister back Chuck. Please."

Chuck thought he was all out of tears but the sincerity, the love in his wife's emotional plea just pushed him over the edge. He pulled her closer to him as he needed her so badly right now. He needed to let her know that everything will be alright. With a pureness of love in his voice, he responded, "You can count on me Sarah. You can always count on me."

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42  Reunited

**A/N: Wow, I'm humbled as I post this chapter realizing just what this story has become. I actually have been re-reading it and man have we been on a journey. I remember after I was finishing up vs. Sarah's Mom, talking about this story with my Beta and other close friends on this site. It was a different story from the ones I wrote before, and even though I've tried to keep it real to my original goal, I know some of my "Valkrie" style musings have made its way into this story. Even so, I believe I kept true to the whole reason I wanted to write this story, a story about the love between two people. That was it really. There have been missions, angst, things exploding etc.., but at the core, I believe the story has kept true to my goal. **

**So now, as I've had a chance to take a step back and look at the journey we've been through, it just blows my mind. I realize I'll never come close to certain authors and their limitless talents. I realize there are so many incredible stories out there, ones that are made of legends. But if by one small, itsy bit of chance, that my story has made it to the low end in the neighborhood of those incredible stories, then I'm beyond honored. Seriously, I don't mind carrying the ****proverbial ****books for these guys, just to be in their presence is an honor.**

**So here I am, on the precipice of 1000 reviews and I just can't thank you enough. I realize that sure, write enough chapters and anyone can make 1000+, but I would like to think that there were many people out there that liked this story. I know it wasn't perfect, I know I should have done things different here and there, but I want to say thank you for all those that have stuck with me and have shared in the telling of this story.**

**I also want to thank those pioneers that have paved the way for someone like me, you guys are my heroes and your talents are beyond words. To those that have supported me through pm's and reviews, you guys are just amazing and have meant so much to me. To those that didn't support or voiced your displeasure (of course your probably not reading this so its a mute point) still I wanted to thank you guys for motivating me to do better, not just settle for doing it my way.**

**Of course a big thanks to my beta, Gladius Grimm. I would not be here doing this if not for his support, his encouragement and his friendship.**

**Now for this chapter, the only thing I really wanted to point out was that this is a few years ahead of the schedule of the show so Molly will be a lot younger than the she was on the show when they found her. **

**I still don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 42- Reunited  
**

**{Echo Park - Night Time}  
**

Ryker was a very patient man. He didn't get where he was by being careless or impatient, at least most of the time. It was the thought of the one time he underestimated his asset, that made his blood boil now. It had been a long three years that he's waited to extract his revenge on Elaine Truffant or Sarah Walker as he recently learned. She was his crowning achievement back in the day. Graham had personally selected him to train his up and coming protege. Graham knew exactly who Ryker was, and knew exactly what his training would turn his golden child into. It was a fun ride for Ryker.

He smirked thinking of all the shit he put Walker through, always behind the guise of the greater good. She had thought she knew everything coming off a long partnership with the arrogant son of a bitch Bryce Larkin. So head strong, so confident. It was fun breaking her as he could come up with some pretty intense training scenarios. Of course to Walker, she thought they were real missions and most were. She was such a good little doggy, always willing to please, obeying every command.

While strangely enough Ryker never felt a physical attraction for the blonde, it was her methods of torture and execution that really got his blood flowing. He was certain he had her trained enough where there would be no question when his big payoff happened. She was so cold hearted and ruthless, she could make grown men weep. But just when he thought she would always be his little lap dog, she suddenly grew a conscious. That damn baby was supposed to be his retirement and the slut ruined it.

He had to lay low for a while, but there wasn't a day gone by that he didn't think about getting his revenge. Every minute that passed he waited. Waited for just the smallest clue, the smallest hint. The CIA had done a really good job covering up her whereabouts and thusly the whereabouts of the child. But the Gods were looking down on him as just last week a hit came back from one of her files. His friend still in the CIA had told him about this Carmichael guy and the file he was poking around in. That led Ryker all the way to Burbank, and that led to this apartment complex where he had been surveying the last few days.

The idiots had already revealed the location of the child, his men were on their way now to take care of that. He wasn't worried about that quite yet. He had some unfinished business to take care of first.

Ryker had already witnessed the tall brown haired man leave the apartment, which currently left a surprisingly pregnant Walker all by herself. Of course, pregnant or not, it still would not be an easy task so he would have to rely on stealth and a well-placed knife to the gut. Two Walker's for the price of one, he couldn't ask for a better gift.

Ryker checked his watch as he made his way to the bedroom window and carefully lifted it up. He noticed a light coming from the kitchen and the coast was clear for now. The kitchen would be the perfect location to beat the shit out of Walker and maybe after he was done with her, he would cut her up into tiny pieces, just for good measure. Today was definitely going to be a good day Ryker thought to himself as he entered the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

He stopped just around the hallway as he got a good glimpse of his target. He shook his head as he saw the long, silky legs and the golden hair falling over her slim shoulders. Her ass was as tight as ever, she had really taken good care of herself, even with the protruding belly which disgusted him to even look at. To bad Ryker thought as he slowly approached.

He carefully removed one of his knifes as he saw Walker dressed in an apron, boy shorts, and what must have been some kind of college t-shirt. Oh this was going to be so much fun as her back was to him while she was leaning forward in front of the sink, washing dishes.

The mighty Enforcer had been reduced to a pregnant Martha fucking Stewart, Ryker laughed to himself. The thought made him want to cut her up even more. He was right behind her, still silent as a cat as he prepared to attack. He didn't want to stab her quite yet, beating the shit out her was his first inclination.

As he approached, the sight of that blonde hair just reminded him of the last time he saw her. Yeah that would be coming off soon as he thought a good scalping would be in order. Now was the time he thought as he knew a strike to the abdomen would accomplish so much. He smirked as with all the strength he could, he kicked out at her, sending her midsection smashing into the sink.

Ryker never gave her a chance to turn as he again, slammed her stomach into the sink, making sure to knock the wind out of her first and hopefully demoralizing her enough to whimper in defeat. That would make it easier to take care of the rest of her, her mind occupied on the baby. "Oh bitch, we're just getting started." Ryker reached over to grab her hair, yanking violently backward, hoping to rip out as much as he could. To his horror, every strand of the blond hair came flying backward, leaving in its place, a very brunette lock of hair.

The female turned, a smirk on her face. "Bitch huh? You're about to get my boot shoved right up your ass you stupid piece of shit."

Ryker couldn't believe his eyes as the brunt of a fist came crashing into his nose, breaking it instantly.

Carina was thankful that Chuck had suggested the padding in front otherwise the blow from behind could have really made her lose her breath. Also, the window ledge micro camera Chuck installed was brilliant as she knew Ryker the Dickweed wasn't going to threaten her with a weapon, well until now that is.

Ryker may have been momentarily stunned, but he was one of the best and instantly recovered as he pulled out his gun aiming it directly at the tall brunette. "I don't know who the hell you are but your going to tell me where that bitch Walker..." Ryker never finished as he felt the cold hard nuzzle of a gun pressed up against the back of his own neck.

"That's my daughter in law your talking about dip shit, and her names Bartowski." Mary was seeing red and if it wasn't for the look on Carina's face, she would've have put a bullet in this idiots head right then and there.

"Don't worry Mamma B, I got this." Carina had fire in her eyes as she was licking her lips to beat the living crap out of this scum bag.

"Alright girl, he's all yours. Now drop the weapon Ryker, we want this to be a fair fight." Mary wasn't messing around and if she accidentally shot this scumbag in the back of the head, no sweat off her back.

Ryker knew he was in a tough situation. His only chance was to comply for now and beat the crap out of the Red head and then the bitch behind him. He raised both hands, allowing Mary to take his gun. Oh man was he going to have some fun with these two.

"There is one thing you need to learn Ryker, don't fuck with us Bartowski's." Mary gave a smile to the recently 'adopted' member of the Bartowski clan. "I gotta get going baby girl, but you need me, just ring." Mary knew Carina could handle herself, and she had to get back before Volkoff suspected anything. Even so, she still would hide out until knowing for sure Ryker no longer took a breath. With one last look, making sure Carina would be okay, Mary headed out.

Carina just smiled as she prepared to bust this guy in the nuts. It was just seconds and she attacked, feigning an over extended round house and kicking out with a hard foot to the stomach. This definitely got the mark's attention.

Carina was on fire with rage now, this piece of garbage made something click inside her. "You come into my families house." Carina kicked out once again, catching Ryker right in the groin, causing the man to double over in pain once again. "You think you can hurt my little nephew?" Carina grabbed the back of his head as she slammed his head downward as her knee shot upward.

Ryker knew he had lost the battle before it even begin. He did not expect this. What the hell did Walker do to get this much support? Was the last thing he wondered as coherent thought was beat out of him.

"You are going to pay so bad for what you did to my girl. For what you did to my best friend." Carina continued the onslaught. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Her knuckles were bruised and battered and she couldn't tell if the blood pouring from her hands were hers or his. It didn't matter. All she could picture was her pregnant friend, and what this monster could have done to her if Chuck hadn't thought of this plan. The last thing she heard was the sound of his skull cracking as she continued to kick his face into an unrecognizable pile of goo.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Ryker's men were taken out with little more then a breaking of sweat. They were expecting a house with a helpless mother and little child. What they weren't expecting was an Intersect and the NSA's own version of Terminator 2.0. It was over before it even started.

Chuck turned to Casey as the cleaning crews were taking care of clearing out the remains of Ryker's unit. He knew the big guy wanted to get a piece of Ryker, and he had even suggested a plan where his mom helped him here so Casey could get a piece of the action with Carina. In the end, his best friend wouldn't leave him and Chuck was thankful for that.

He just got the all clear text from Carina but he wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew his mom had already headed back so he wanted to send Casey. "Casey, just got the all clear from Carina but I want you to make sure she is alright. Get her, and then meet us back at the house."

Casey nodded his head, extending his hand to his partner. "We did good today kid. You did good." Casey gave one last look of admiration and then headed off.

Chuck was not far behind as he jumped in his car and headed to their house in the suburbs. Yeah it was a risk to open up the location of their house, but he knew it would be the safest place, at least until things cleared up and they made sure no one else knew about things. He had already had his dad working on the cover up and he had no doubt by the time his dad was done, Sarah's mom and sister would be just a memory.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{House in the Suburbs}**

Sarah was on pins and needles. On one hand, her heart was so full as she had spent the last three hours hugging, talking, and hugging some more with her mom and little sister. Sarah knew they were not blood related but you couldn't tell by the instant bond both sisters had for each other. If that wasn't amazing by itself, she just couldn't get enough of her mom being there. They had cried and hugged each other and did their best to catch up on lost time. Ellie and Devon were there also helping with Molly and even though Molly was shy and wouldn't get to far away from Emma, she did play some games with the Doctors and seemed to be having fun.

Even though Sarah still wanted to spend quality time with her mom, she was worried sick about her husband. She was also worried about Carina, even though Mary had called her already and let her know everything was fine. Carina had suffered a few bruises, and they might have to replace the tile and cabinets in the kitchen, but other than that, everyone was fine and Chuck should be at their house in a few minutes followed by the rest of the team.

Even with all the confirmation, with the overwhelming feeling of love and family support, and not to mention for the first time, Chuck and her were sharing their house in the suburbs with family, she still missed her husband terribly. She could care less about the mission, all she wanted was her husband with her. A part of her just knew this moment wouldn't be complete until her mom and sister met the most important man in her life, her own family now.

Sarah's mom couldn't help but smile as she watched her anxious daughter constantly sending glances towards the front door. This was a dream come true to finally be reunited and even though it would have been nice to be under better circumstances, this was still amazing. To add to that, her daughter was married and having a baby of her own, she just couldn't believe it considering the last time she talked to her daughter.

She was just as anxious to meet the man who had captured her daughters heart. She may not have known what exactly her daughter did for the government, but she knew what her daughter had become. Stupid Jack had done enough damage and then her job just added to it. When they last met, there was something missing from her daughter. She would never admit this, but the light was gone from her. It was almost as if her daughter had lost her soul.

But now, just seeing her these last few hours, seeing her react when on the phone with this Chuck guy. Seeing her now, the light was back and it was shining so brightly it was blinding. What part of her heart had broken for her daughter years ago, was quickly repaired by what this Chuck guy had done for her daughter. She couldn't wait to meet him.

As if on queue, Chuck quietly entered the house.

Now it wasn't like they had been apart for more than a day or anything. It was going on eight hours, twenty-five minutes, and thirty seconds, but Sarah wasn't keeping track. After all, to be that lovesick just wouldn't be right. But seeing her husband come through that door, and even with everyone watching, she couldn't help but run into his arms.

Sarah launched herself at Chuck as they both feverishly hugged one another, Sarah making sure Chuck was alright, and Chuck almost feeding off the need to hold her, touch her, inhale her essence.

Ellie who was standing next to Sarah's mom leaned over so she could hear. "Believe it or not, it's always like that." Both woman smiled as they looked on.

"Chuck thank you so much for doing this for me. Thank you for bringing my mom back. I love you Chuck Bartowski." Sarah kissed him tenderly on the lips and buried her face into his chest. She truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

After their bodies and souls had fed just enough to keep the hunger at bay, Chuck finally looked up to see Sarah's mom. "Hey Sarah, I think its time to meet your mom."

Although not wanting to break the embrace, Sarah took a step back and quickly grabbed Chuck's hand, swinging it back and forth as she practically skipped over to where her mom and sister were.

"Mom, I want you to meet my husband, Charles Irving Bartowski."

Chuck laughed at the formality of his introduction. "Please, call me Chuck." Chuck gently nudged Sarah as they both shared a quick laugh.

"And who might this beautiful woman be standing behind you Miss Burton?" Chuck leaned a little to the left to see Molly hugging close to Emma's leg. "Hmmm, and here I thought I married the most beautiful Burton. I guess I should have waited a few more years. And ouch" Chuck was rubbing his arm and ribs where he quickly learned where Sarah got her ability to punch from. Sarah and her mom smiling at each others well placed hits.

The little girl couldn't help but smile as to the surprise of all, she came running from behind her mom and launched herself into Chuck's arms.

Now this was a surprise Chuck thought as he looked to Sarah and Emma, questioning what was happening. Both woman held the same expression as tears filled their eyes and the exact same hands, in the exact same manner covered both their mouths.

"Thank you for finding me Chuck." It was the most heartfelt words ever spoken as now the tears were flowing from everyone. Even Devon had to excuse himself.

"Hey, anything for you guys. Plus, don't tell Sarah this, but she's not really good with video games but I've heard you can play pretty good. It was about time I got a new Mario Cart partner." Chuck acted as if this was the most important thing in the world to him.

Apparently the girl felt the same as she hugged him even harder, burying her face in his neck.

Sarah's mom couldn't believe her eyes. Molly was never this affectionate to anybody. She wasn't exactly shy, but she was always reserved around people. Chuck was definitely one special guy. ""You did good Sarah."

Sarah was still crying as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby give a slight kick. She had so much adoration in her eyes as she stared at her husband so lovingly holding little Molly in his arms. "I know mom. I really did."

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Quite a day huh sweetie?" Sarah was running her hands through Chuck's hair as they lay in bed, both facing each other.

Chuck could see the raw emotion in Sarah's eyes. His poor wife was an emotional wreck today but he couldn't be happier. Sarah's mom coming back into her life was one of the greatest things that could have happened. Chuck knew his wife better than anyone, and this was huge for Sarah. A game changer as he referred to it. Sarah changed yet again today as a huge part of her family was brought back together. She hadn't stopped thanking Chuck since. He loved it.

Chuck reached out to pull her just a little closer. Her tummy was already touching him but he wanted to give her a kiss. "It was a special day Sarah. I'm so glad your mom is going to be a huge part of your life now."

Sarah suddenly got a very stern look on her face. "And whats all this with my Sister Chuck?"

Chuck feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sarah gave him a loving slap. She didn't know what it was about Chuck, but Burton woman for some reason were enamored with him. Her mom could not stop smiling and talking about how wonderful he was. And if that didn't take the cake, the fact little Molly didn't let Chuck go the whole night just iced it. Her mom could not believe how attached the little one got to Chuck. She had never seen her act that way. Of course Sarah couldn't blame her. "Oh you know what I mean. You were all lovey dovey with my sister. And she definitely has eyes for you."

The two laughed as the difference in atmosphere from a few days ago to now was a complete 180. Just everything was so wonderful in their life right now from finally staying in their house in the suburbs, at least till their apartment is cleaned up, but possibly now for good. Having Sarah's mom and sister living with them, finding out their having a boy, Chuck almost completely recovered, Carina 'hanging around' now as she was re-stationed to DEA ops on the west coast. Everything was perfect and it was such a wonderful time to raise a family.

For all the pain, all the trials and tribulations both had to go through, it was finally their time for things to go right. It was the first day of the rest of their lives and it was starting out beautifully.


	43. Chapter 43  Dreams Can Come True

**A/N: This was just a fun chapter I wrote after all the serious stuff the last couple. Some may not like it but I wanted to do something a little more light hearted.**

**As always, thanks to my Beta Gladius who helped me see the light with this chapter. Hopefully it came out okay.**

**I don't own Chuck!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 - Dreams Can Come True**

Emma woke up in a panic when she realized Molly wasn't next to her. Molly had her own room but it had only been a few days in Chuck and Sarah's house, and the little one was too scared to sleep alone. Thus the surprise when the other side of her bed was empty. This caused Emma to spring out of bed, making sure to check the room again just in case.

Seeing the room was empty, she quickly ran to Molly's room just to be sure, but still no one. Emma checked the time and it was only 3:05 a.m., 'Where could she be?' Emma wondered. It was then she heard a strange sound, what appeared to be static coming from the downstairs living room. She let out a guarded sigh as she figured Chuck must have fallen asleep again playing video games. There was a possibility Molly was with him.

She hurried downstairs, and made her way to the family room. She rounded the corner and walked into the room, only to stop dead in her tracks as her hand shot up towards her mouth.

Laying sound asleep on the futon was Sarah and Molly both snuggled up close on both sides of Chuck, who was in a sitting position. It must have been uncomfortable for Chuck for it was obvious he was being used as a pillow, blanket, and temporary bedding for both Molly and Sarah. Her two girls were snuggled up so close to Chuck that Emma couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. She smiled as a tear came to her eye seeing Chuck with his protective arms around both his girls. 'His girls' Emma thought as the emotion was just so much right now.

She had never seen anyone take so quickly to someone else, like Molly did to Chuck. She laughed a little thinking of the stories Sarah had told her of when she and Chuck first met. Apparently her previous line of thinking wasn't necessary true as Sarah was taken just as quickly with Chuck. Not to mention, here this wonderful man had taken Molly and her in, and not once made them feel like a burden. If anything it was just the opposite. Chuck acted as if they had been family all their life, and it wasn't even a question whether they should be here or not.

Emma used to have a really bad taste in her mouth towards men. Chuck and his family changed all that and she couldn't have been happier. She tilted her head seeing how perfect a family the three, and soon to be four of them made. Her heart ached a little knowing that this was how it was always meant to be.

Emma knew that Sarah had thought she raised Molly as her own daughter but that wasn't the case. Molly was only three, but Emma always made sure Molly addressed her as Meme or Grandma, but never mom. She was hoping that one day her own daughter would come back to claim that role. Of course she would always be a part of Molly's life, and she knew it wasn't exactly fair to spring this on them now, especially with Chuck Jr. on the way. But this had always been her plan. She'd always hoped that one day her daughter would come back and want to be part of Molly's life. In a strange way, Emma was hoping this would be the one thing that would change Sarah, help remind her of what she really was, not what the CIA and her father had turned her into. Luckily Chuck had already done that, but of course that wasn't the only reason, but no need to spring that on them now either.

"Hey, we got room for one more." whispered Chuck as he extended his left arm where Molly was secure, in a welcoming gesture towards Emma.

Emma just shook her head. What was it about Chuck that just demanded compliance from the girls in her family? It was like he had some kind of mind controlling device and just the mere thought of being in his arms warmed the heart to the core. She would've definitely pictured herself with someone like Chuck back in the day, oh how she wished she would have found someone like him. That ship had sailed long ago but what she wouldn't give to feel at least safe, secure, and above all else, part of something great. Part of this family her daughter has begun.

With a soft smile, Emma walked over and cuddled up next to Molly, leaning into her as Chuck wrapped a loving arm around them both. This just felt so right to her.

Sarah smiled as she gave a quick peek seeing her mother now on the futon. Sarah had been on such a roller coaster ride the last few days. Oh heck the last few months. Chuck had introduced her to a level of love and caring that she had never before thought possible. Not only for her, but for human kind in general. Chuck demanded this from her, not because of any sort of decree, just the fact he was Chuck, he demanded all the love that was inside her. He not only taught her how to love, he taught her that she deserved every right to love.

Now, here she sat in the arms of what she had no doubt was her entire life. She carried for Chuck, something that no one else had or will ever do. She held the most precious of gifts inside her and it was Chuck and hers alone. Then, her sister came back. It was weird thinking of this precious little angel as a sister. Molly was more than that, but she couldn't quite label it yet. She didn't even care to label it because as far as she was concerned, Molly could have come from Chuck and her just as much as the baby inside her now. Some would call her crazy. One, that the child wasn't even their bloodline, and two the fact that really they had only known each other for two weeks in total. None of that mattered to her though. The moment she made the decision to go against the CIA and save and keep the baby, a bond was formed.

That bond laid dormant and behind the strongest of walls. But as Chuck destroyed every single wall she had ever put up, in doing so, the bond that she had with Molly was set free and now that the baby girl was with them, there was nothing stronger. It pained her a little to know that she wasn't able to raise her and care for her, but she in essence gave her life. Doesn't that count for something? She tried to convince herself.

Sarah was so comfortable even though physically that probably shouldn't be the case. But sitting here in the arms of her husband, with her Mom and... with Molly, it was more than a dream come true. She had to laugh thinking of just how comfortable all of the woman in her family were in the arms of her husband. Thank goodness she didn't have a twin or an older sibling. She paused thinking of how well that would've turned out. It wouldn't surprise her if Carina came strutting down and plopped herself right on Chuck's lap.

Yeah, she would definitely say something then although as close as Carina was to the family now, her naive and clueless husband probably wouldn't think anything of it. He already treated Carina like a sister, especially with how close Chuck's mom and Carina have been lately. Sure Sarah wished she could be that close to Mary, but she couldn't have asked for a better scenario. It finally gave Carina purpose beyond doing the next mission, or in Carina's case, doing the next mark. Carina was finally part of something great and no matter what the superior DEA agent tried to do to say otherwise, she was already bitten by the Bartowski bug. In the end though, it would work out in her favor because Carina and Chuck were so much like brother and sister now. One less brunette to worry about and one more killer spy on her side to make sure no one messed with her husband.

Mom or not, she'd be damned if she was about to let things get out of hand with anyone chasing her husband. Sarah smiled as she looked down towards her Mom and sister. Yep, the army to protect Chuck was definitely growing. She just laughed thinking of what a nerd she too had become.

She snuggled closer to her husband who was her very own warming blanket. It was the greatest feeling in the world and apparently judging by the loving sigh from her husband, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

******{* * *}**

**{Castle - Couple Days Later}**

"Team, we have a special request from a high ranking member of Congress."

Chuck couldn't believe his ears as he sat up a little straighter. Diane had already talked to him a little bit 'off the record' but this was where the rest of the team would be able to be part of the mission.

"It seems that a rogue group of hackers have been infiltrating particular sectors of Congress. Personal files, campaign information, all kinds of things politicians would rather not see shared have been compromised. There are some desperate people in Washington that want to see this group of Hackers, caught and put away." Beckman had a certain look that could only be described as pride.

"They want my team to take them down. No one else has been able to get anywhere near these guys. Chuck, I want you and your team to find, capture, and confiscate any and all data this group is using."

Chuck could barely contain himself. This was like a dream mission come true. "General, is there any information that you can provide us to the whereabouts of this group?"

"The only tip we have is that they might be at a special event coming up in Sand Diego. I believe you know what event I'm talking about."

Chuck actually let out a squeal as the realization that Techno Con was what the General was talking about. Only the Super Bowl for computer nerds. "Are you saying what I think your saying General?"

Beckman could barely contain her smile. "Yes Chuck. Whatever you need, no matter the expense, you got it. Just bring this group down."

Chuck turned to Sarah who was sitting down behind him with the biggest smile on her face. He could tell she must have been saying something to the baby because she was shaking her head as she looked at him and how excited he was.

"Oh this is going to be Awesome."

* * *

**{* * *}**

**{San Diego Conference Center and Hotel}**

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Casey were meeting in their hotel room, preparing to leave for the Techno Con event downstairs.

"Chuck, you know I love you. And I understand you have a certain... blind spot for how you see me. But honey, I'm seven months pregnant and look like a blimp, how exactly is this going to be a distraction?" Sarah on one hand was so happy that Chuck wanted her on this mission. He actually wouldn't take no for an answer and he just kept insisting that she be just as much the distraction as Carina. She still did not understand Chuck's line of thinking and really had to question his objectivity.

"Chucky, I hate to put a bad light on blondie here, but unless your hacker pals are Biggest Loser fans, I'm thinking I should be the only one to be your arm candy." Carina dodged a pillow that was thrown by Sarah.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, why can't they just understand. "I'm not going to go over this again. I know what nerds desire most. Well after being a millionaire and top gamer in the country. Yes Carina, while any heterosexual, and possibly even homosexual male might be attracted to you, I need the ultimate distraction. I need every hacker in the room to lose interest in his computer for at least 2 minutes. There is only one female in this entire Universe, along with you, that could pull that off. And said female just so happens to be carrying my son." Chuck looked over to Sarah who couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"So just follow the instructions I gave you, and everything will work out. Now Casey and I will head down in a few minutes. It is vital that you and Sarah don't walk into the conference room where the tournament is being held until exactly 2:30 p.m. This will give me time to set up the virus and then I will need at least a minute to infect the computers."

Casey still didn't understand why the Hackers would be at this location. "Tell me again kid why you think the Hackers will be at this particular conference center."

Chuck just shook his head, did nobody pay attention? "Casey, Casey, Casey. You really need to take notes next time." Chuck took a cautious step behind his wife as the look Casey gave him was a tad bit threatening. "Every Techno Con, they have a competition for the best 'hacker' in the world. Of course it's under the guise of a video game competition, but every hacker knows about this event." Chuck straightened up with pride a little bit. "Actually I've won the event a few times in my day. I even have a nickname, Piranha.."

Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "My hero." She even batted her eyes and gave him the best interpretation of a groupie.

Chuck had to do a double take at how gorgeous his wife was acting. Actually it was really turning him on to where he forgot everything he was saying.

Carina just rolled her eyes. Did those two ever stop? She wondered to herself.

Chuck suddenly realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "So, stick to the plan, do exactly what I say, and we'll have this thing wrapped up in time for the Marvel Super Hero Dance tonight."

Carina walked over to Sarah, leaning over towards her friend. "You really picked a winner, Walker."

Sarah looked around the room, wondering who in the world Carina was talking too.

Carina just shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Come on... Bartowski, time to get changed."

"Remember Carina, you guys have to wear exactly what I picked out." Chuck was not open for debate on this one.

Carina hadn't yet seen the outfits they were supposed to wear but she could only imagine.

**. . .**

The two female spies were just finishing up getting ready. Casey and Chuck had already left for the tournament and that left her and Sarah back in the hotel room. Carina had to take a step back. "He's kidding right?"

Sarah looked down at herself and was wondering the same thing. "Look, if Chuck thinks this will work, then we have to trust him." She really wasn't all that convinced right now.

"Whatever you say blondie. Whatever you say."

**. . .**

Chuck was in his element surrounded by some of the best hackers in the world. He was never one to brag, and being the world's elite hacker was not exactly something you wanted to advertise, but when it came to computers and hacking, no one came close. He was in his element, surrounded by men of like mind. They all spoke the one all-knowing language, binary. It was the language of the Gods and here they all sat upon mount Olympus.

The tournament was already in full swing and he had his virus ready to go. He'd already pinged all the computers around him and although most were protected by some of the most elite firewalls around, there were a few that made Fort Knox security look like the local kindergarten network. These would be the ones he concentrated on first. It was all up to his wife and her best friend as he patiently awaited their arrival.

**. . .**

He was concentrating so hard on the code that he never noticed Sarah and Carina walk in. It wasn't until the sudden clicking of keyboards came to a halt, and a room wide intake of air brought him from his typing. There were "Oh my God" and "Are you kidding me" being whispered around the room as all eyes were on the two leggy Valkyries that just entered.

Even though Chuck was expecting this, he couldn't help but stare at the most incredible sight his eyes had ever set upon. His eyes almost watered at the heavenly glow surrounding the sexiest human alive, his wife. He barely even noticed Carina as he couldn't pull his eyes away from his wife.

"Pull it together Moron, we've got a mission." Casey's voice brought Chuck out of his drunken with love stupor. It was then he quickly entered the codes to initiate the viruses as he kept sneaking peeks as his wife slowly and sensually sauntered over towards him.

Carina was a sight to see as half the room was completely speechless as the super model made her way around the room. Even though she would normally never be caught dead in this outfit, she was playing it to the hilt and it was definitely having the desired affect. There were a lot of things Sarah and her did well, but nothing compared to how the two of them together could command a room. And boy were they commanding now.

Carina had her hair up in a bun with a pencil in it, along with studios looking glasses. She had a button down white shirt that was two sizes to small, tied up around her belly button, and a short red and black checkered skirt that barely contained anything. She wore almost knee high white stockings with high heals that seemed to make her tan legs glisten in the glow of the room. She smirked as she saw the overwhelming affect it was having on the nerds in the room. 'To easy' she thought to herself as she made her way seductively around the room opposite of Sarah.

As if the sight of Carina wasn't enough, next came Chuck's 'secret weapon'. The nerds in the room gasped as they stared in awe at the tall legged blonde, with golden hair flowing over her shoulders like sun drenched silken strands of beauty touched by Midas himself. Her tight fitting t shirt that more than accentuated her oversized breasts hugged every curve, making the basket ball like bulge in her stomach look as if it was carved by the gods themselves. Her knee high, flowing white skirt, gave just the hint of the silky white legs hidden beneath. She was wearing white high heels shoes that laced up almost calf high. The high heels accentuated her finely toned legs and just made her legs look like they went on and on forever. But most eyes never made it below the bulging breasts and the words written upon the stomach. 'Future Nerd' written with an arrow pointing downward towards Sarah's belly button is what gave every single person in the room a moment to relish in the most wonderful daydream of their lives.

See Chuck knew that most nerds probably only cared if it had boobs and a vagina. For those that shallow, Carina would be the distraction, every nerds fantasy. For the others, those that dared to dream about something more, well that's where his wife came in. Chuck knew what would completely blow these fellow Hackers away was the possibility that one of them, one of their tight knit circle of nerdologists, could possibly get this beautiful creature pregnant, let alone marry her.

With mouth's watering and eyes bulging, every last person in the room stared hopelessly at the two women. Both walked seductively up to Chuck but he never saw Carina. It was his wife who had all his attention.

Sarah walked right up to Chuck, making sure to get there before Carina. She knew her best friend, and even though things had changed between Carina and Chuck, Sarah was not about to let the heat of the moment cloud Carina's judgment. Not exactly professional as a spy would act, but who cares, she thought. After all, she really was no longer a spy.

Sarah ran her fingers though her favorite place, Chuck's curls. She bent just slightly over, pulling Chuck into what might possibly have been the most erotic kiss the two had ever exchanged. She really didn't plan it like that, she was an expectant mother after all. Maybe it was the feeling of competition with Carina in the room. Whatever it was, it was causing a major reaction in the room.

There wasn't a single breath made as the gorgeous blonde and the legendary nerd, Piranha, engaged in the most affectionate kiss anyone in the room had ever seen, let alone would ever have. Chuck could have robbed every single one of them blind for this was working way beyond what he originally anticipated.

Sarah could have held their attention for a good two hours if she wanted, but the mission was already accomplished and besides, Carina was getting a little to close to Chuck for her liking. She did have to admit though, the two of them fawning themselves over Chuck made for quite the distraction. She would have to make sure later Chuck didn't enjoy it too much. Of course, she had to get herself under control before she could think to do anything.

She had to admit to herself, seeing Chuck in action with the Intersect was nothing like seeing what he could do with a computer. She could not believe just how turned on she was by his abilities, and this was all him. She laughed thinking back to how Chuck always said that she wouldn't have given him the time of day if not for the Intersect. Oh how wrong he was. If she would have been sent on a mission like this, and just met Chuck, well let's just say for a soon to be mother, her thoughts were very inappropriate.

"Don't be long sweetheart. _We_ have something special planned for you tonight." Sarah made sure everyone heard as she gave one last kiss goodbye grabbing Carina's hand before the leggy spy could give her own kiss goodbye. Both females sauntered out of the room, every eye, every head following as they moved gracefully through the room.

Once Sarah was gone, everyone slowly turned their collective heads to stare at the Piranha. Chuck had never seen such admiration as he was seeing now. Some people actually looked as if they were weeping. Legends would be made from this day. The day each nerd knew that maybe, just maybe there was always a chance for the little guy. Maybe, dreams really can come true.

* * *

**A/N: On a personal note, just wanted to let everyone know I'm having back surgery tomorrow so might be delayed again with the next chapter. I kind of feel uncomfortable asking this, but wouldn't mind a few prayers sent my way if you believe in that sort of thing. Thanks as always for reading and being my motivation to continue on.**


	44. Chapter 44 Home Again

**A/N: First off, wanted to say thank you so much for the prayers and well wishes. My surgery went good and I'm slowly but surely recovering. Those words that you all wrote and sent me kept me going as I read them recovering in the hospital bed. It definitely helped.**

**As far as the story, I apologize for this one because it was only partially beta'd so there might be a lot of grammatical errors. Thanks to Gladius who did beta the first draft of this.**

**I also do appreciate the pm's last chapter as apparently I switched up the names of Molly and Emma a couple times. Thanks to those who caught it.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Home Again**

Little did Team B know exactly who they helped with this past mission at Techno Con. Beckman couldn't stop smiling as apparently, their success went straight to the top and Team B was the talk of Washington. This also meant that Chuck and his team were given a rare opportunity. Chuck and Beckman had talked about it briefly, but since that meeting, the idea had suddenly taken off. He just needed the buy in of the other teammates.

"Hey C, got a sec? I wanted to talk to you about something." Chuck just got done talking again with Beckman, down in Castle, and noticed Carina was going through some paper work. He had already brought Carina aboard Team B officially with Sarah being so close to delivering. With the way Carina had handled herself in the op with Ryker and the support on the last mission, Beckman practically begged Carina to officially come aboard as a member of the team.

"What's up Chuckles?" Carina was happy to have a break from all the freaking paper work. 'Freaking' really she thought. She had already fallen into the 'No Cuss Zone' as Sarah demanded of her. Around the baby, yeah not a big deal. But now she found herself watching her language even when the blimp wasn't around. Oh she was so far gone.

"I was thinking." Chuck took a seat across from Carina.

"Uh oh, should we call national security now? Maybe suggest the President put us to Def Con 4."

Chuck just shook his head. "Nice C, thank you so much for your confidence."

Carina laughed as she playfully slugged him in the arm. "Hey, that's why you love me right?"

Chuck gave a sour look. "Riiiiight. That's definitely the reason. You're such a moron you know that." Chuck dodged another slap. "And apparently a very slow one at that."

Oh he was going to get it Carina thought. Yeah, time for some more sparring. "Keep it up beanpole. You remember what happened last time we sparred?"

Chuck raised his hands in mocking surrender. "That wasn't fair. I hadn't eaten all day and was suffering from a mild case of salmonella poisoning"

"Whatever nerd. You suck you know that."

"Hey, Sarah doesn't seem to mind."

Carina was shocked. "Ewww, and ewww." Carina couldn't hold in the laugh as she smacked his hands again. Normally their back and forth before consisted of her flirting and him trying everything in his power to be elsewhere. Since the incident in Milan and especially with all the help Carina had been giving Chuck's mom, their relationship had changed. Carina never had a brother so she didn't know exactly how it went, but she was sure that if she did, it would be like how her and Chuck got along. She would do anything for the nerd, but she would never tell him that.

"Well you started it." Chuck stuck out his tongue.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Carina asked putting her hands on her hip. "And no I didn't, you started it." Carina stuck out her tongue now.

"Okay, let's be serious for a moment." Chuck prayed that they would both be able to be serious because he really did have something important to talk to her about.

Carina could see it in Chuck's eyes that there was something he wanted to talk about. Of course Chuck always wants to talk, God knows what Sarah ever saw in that annoying trait of his, but she would cut her bro a break. "Alright Chuck, what you got?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "It's about Sarah and her career."

"You mean the one she gave up so she could drop your offspring like some litter?"

"Carina, its one baby that hardly makes a litter."

"Whatever. You say tomato; I say potato salad with bacon."

Chuck really had to question where Carina got her acronyms. "Okay. Now that _that's_ cleared up. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about switching gears so to speak for Team B."

Okay, this just got interesting Carina thought as she leaned forward a bit in her chair. "Go ahead, you got my ear."

"Well I'd never want Sarah to be a stay at home mom. I know she says that's what she wants to do, but I love her too much to agree to this. But on the other hand, I also want the kids to have a mom to be there for them, and a dad, and all their aunts" Chuck smirked looking at Carina.

Carina just gave a 'whatever' look although deep down her soul was exploding with joy.

"Well, the line of work we're in now is just not conducive to a safe working environment. However, I'd never want to give up helping rid the world of terrorist and baddies in general. So, what about if we switch gears a little and turn more towards fighting Cyber terrorism."

"Cyber what? Chuck, is this some kind of nerdgasm you're having because let me get you a Kleenex so you can clean up."

"C, do you really think that's appropriate and no, this is legit. Look, let me show you." Chuck knew what drove Carina, it was very similar to what drove Casey and at one point his wife. They loved the adrenaline of field work, finding the bad guy, and in most cases, beating the crap out of them. He anticipated that, so in his presentation that he was putting together, he had come up with some examples of when that might happen. Although he knew that Carina had fun on the last op, he knew enticing her with being arm candy could only get them so far.

Chuck initiated the monitors in castle and started playing back some images and video of past government mission logs involving the Cyber terrorism division.

"As you can see, there are plenty of opportunities for field work, that is where you and Casey would come in. There would also be a lot of opportunities for Sarah to get involved. But where now, you guys face people with guns and knives, most of these would be nerds with computers."

"Are you kidding me Chuckles, nerds, really?"

"Ahhh, but those nerds sometimes work for some pretty bad dudes." Chuck showed mission footage of hired hands, mercenaries and such involved in the Cyber wars. This definitely peaked Carina's interest.

"There would be lots of travel, but for Sarah and I, we could operate headquarters right out of our home. Casey and you would be more field ops, but Sarah could go too, but travel more in the US and more with the family. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but in the real world, you, Casey and Sarah were experts; in the Cyber world, especially with the Intersect, I could be King. Thus, I could control everything. Along with the help of my dad and hopefully soon my mom, our team would be impossible to stop. And most importantly, it would be much safer. No more paper trails as everything would be controlled electronically." Chuck gave a wiggle of his shoulders, and with his best Thurston Howell impression added, "And of course, I'm unstoppable in that area."

"Do you need a moment Chuck? Should I leave so there is room for your head?" Carina always knew he was the best when it came to computers, once again though, she wouldn't ever admit that. But her bro had a point. She loved living on the edge, or at least she did when there was nothing to come home to. That changed recently and Chuck was making some very good points.

"Okay _King_ Nerd, but how will this be safer for Sarah and keep her interests peaked?"

Chuck was just smiling from ear to ear, knowing that Carina could not hide just how concerned she was with Sarah's safety.

"Oh just shut your pie whole okay." Carina could see the nerd's mind turning.

"Right. Well here's the thing. Where most ops we've been on involved bombs, guns, various gasses and poisons. Cyber ops would involve confiscating computers, cyphers, and electronic devices. Each equally important and each giving the opportunity to save lives once captured. The difference being if something goes wrong, we don't all go boom."

"Is Casey aboard with this?"

"Of course. His only demand was that he could shoot someone at least monthly." Chuck knew Casey was just kidding, or maybe not. But the big guy was more than eager to move towards this shift in mission protocol. Matter of fact, Casey was the one that had provided Chuck with the proper channels to start putting together a legitimate proposal to the General.

"Will the government go for this?" This was one of the major concerns Carina had.

This is where the recent mission to Techno Con had paid off. "Actually C, the top brass in almost all branches of government are begging us to head up the Cyber Terrorism Unit. They pretty much have given us free reign and an open checkbook. Especially after the numerous embarrassing positions we saved hundreds of officials from being caught in."

Carina just shook her head. She knew that Beckman was the talk of the town after that mission. She also knew that it was because of that situation she was almost begged to join the Intersect team. She knew the many comprising things politicians tended to get involved in. She also knew if any of that had leaked out, it would have been devastating for quite a few people. No wonder the team was hailed as the golden team in the government.

"Also, with the legendary Orion aboard, no one could deny us. One stipulation is that we would work _with_ the government, not for them. Not to the extent of hired gun, but the ties to the government would be severed. This will actually prove to be more important because there won't be a concern for security leaks or moles to worry about. Luckily from our past accomplishments, we've proven that our team can be trusted and together a more powerful force than if separated."

There was a lot to think about here although she already knew deep down what the answer was. That was obvious the minute she gave up her position in the DEA to come be part of Team B. She still didn't want the moron to get too cocky so she figured she would make him squirm. "I'll think about it Chuck."

"Good. That means you're in so I will be able to talk to my wife about this." Chuck was preparing to leave.

"Wait a minute you jerk. I didn't agree yet." Carina was outraged at Chuck's nonchalant behavior.

Chuck just looked over his shoulder like, 'whatever'. "I'll see you at home, Sarah wants a family dinner tonight. See yah C."

Carina just stood up and stared as Chuck left castle. How could this idiot be so confident in her decision. Now she knew what Sarah talked about when she said for someone she loves so much, Chuck can really get under your skin. Oh he may have won the day, but payback's a bit... bummer. Carina slapped herself upside the head. "What have they done to me?"

**{* * *}**

* * *

Dinner had gone great. The entire family was there, including Orion and even Mary was there via sat phone. Molly and Emma had a blast as they continued to get to know the family and the fact that they were let in on such an important topic, made them truly feel like part of the family.

Molly was sitting on Chuck's lap as she was showing Chuck the bracelet she made him.

Sarah and Emma just marveled at how Chuck made it seem like the greatest gift in the world to him. Of course knowing Chuck, it probably was in his eyes.

Molly was just eating it up as she held onto Chuck like a life line, mesmerized by his every word.

**. . .**

Dinner and the 'meeting' had long since ended and so Sarah had called Chuck over to where she was sitting on the couch. They had discussed the 'new' direction of the team and everyone was in favor, some even eagerly so. But she wanted to talk some more with her husband about the new direction. Her mom had offered to take Molly, but Chuck just shook his head, carrying the little one with him as they moved to the couch. In the Bartowski family, there would never be any more lies or secrets, ever.

Sarah curled up close to Chuck and Molly as she could tell Molly thought she was the queen as she was part of such an important moment. Chuck shifted her to his other knee so that he could face both his favorite girls.

"Chuck, I'm so proud of you honey. But I want you to know something." Sarah reached up to run a hand through his curls. She smiled as Molly did the same thing. It wasn't a competition or anything, it was just Molly's way of being part of her new family. "But I told you I want to take care of our family, I want to be your wife and take care of you like a wife should."

Chuck gave Sarah a quick kiss and of course couldn't leave Molly out. "I know baby, and you don't know how much that means to me. But I love working with you. I love being your partner and sweetie you are so good at what you do. I just want you to be completely happy. I don't ever want you to have any regrets."

"Chuck." Sarah gave him the disapproving look.

"I know I know. You say that, but Sarah I know deep down you still want to be an agent. And look at it this way, you'll be able to do both. We'll be able to bring the kids with us, and do things as a family, just with, you know, saving the world and all."

Sarah was about to reply when Molly asked something. "Can I be part of your team?"

Sarah and Chuck both looked at the heartfelt plea of their... the little one. Chuck's words about kids had not gone unnoticed by Sarah and she could not deny the closeness the three of them had now.

"Are you kidding me Moll. If you're not there, who's going to be my wing-man?"

Molly had no clue what a wing-man was, but judging from Chuck's reaction, it must be something important, and thus, she was ecstatic as she hugged Chuck closer. "I love you Daddy."

Chuck froze at the words spoken and he could feel Sarah tense up a little too. Matter of fact, the whole room just got eerily silent as everyone within listening distance stopped what they were doing and turned towards Chuck and Molly.

Chuck didn't know what to say as he continued to hug Molly, not wanting her to think he didn't love her, but this was big. He swallowed deeply as he looked at the stunned look on his wife's face. "Oh boy."

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Did you talk to your mom?" Chuck gently stroked the side of Sarah's face as the two lay in bed facing each other. Chuck had already put Molly to bed and it was time to talk with his wife about the 'incident'.

Sarah let out a big sigh. "Chuck, there is something very important we need to talk about."

Chuck could see the worried expression on his wife's face and it caused him some concern. "Tell me honey, what's wrong?" Chuck moved a blonde lock of hair out of her face as he gently rubbed her cheek. She leaned into his hand as if gathering strength from his simple touch.

"Chuck, my mom never raised Molly as a daughter. She raised her as a granddaughter." Sarah couldn't help the tiredness she was feeling from yet another world wind of emotions.

It took a second for Chuck to process what that meant when finally it hit him. It took everything he could to control his excitement. "Does that mean she meant for you to be Molly's mom?"

Sarah wasn't sure how to proceed. She wanted this so badly, but it was so much for Chuck already with one child but now to spring this on him. She knew Chuck would never say otherwise because he was just naturally that caring, but she also didn't want to overburden him with this new responsibility. No matter how badly she wanted this. "Yes Chuck. My mom wants us to officially adopt Molly."

Chuck's heart burst into his throat at this. He had only known Molly for about a month yet the bond they formed was just as strong as the one he was forming with his son. He honestly couldn't separate the difference in feeling from the son growing inside Sarah to the way he felt about Molly. It was odd and he didn't really want to express this to Sarah, thinking she might be offended somehow. But how could he deny how badly he wanted this. "Is this something you'd be okay with Sarah?" He couldn't help hiding his hopefulness in his response.

Sarah knew her husband's tells, and she swore this was one of hope and want. Her heart was overwhelmed at the prospect of giving Chuck two children that she gave life to. "Is this something _you'd _be okay with Chuck? I know it's a lot honey but please be honest." Sarah was pleading with Chuck to be completely honest as she took his hand and held it tightly in hers.

Chuck couldn't contain himself anymore. "Sarah I want this so bad that it hurts. I know I know, its crazy but I swear to you something about Molly just fits perfectly into my heart. It's like she was meant to be there and its too late to change that. She's reserved a very large spot in my heart and I want so badly for her to be my... to be our Daughter. I mean think of it Sarah, a son and daughter. This is everything I've ever wanted."

Sarah knew he was babbling but she didn't care. She just smiled and kissed him tenderly. No words could express just how happy this made her feel. Once again Sarah couldn't believe how someone like Chuck was even real. He of course had his faults, but in the scheme of what's important, there was no one that even came close to being like Chuck. He was not only everything she needed as a lover, partner, and husband; he was everything she needed as a father to her children. For when you break apart all of Chuck's layers, there is one thing that she could never deny. Chuck would always be there for their family. He would never leave and for someone like her, that was brought up thinking parents and those closest to you leaving was the norm, this was a huge relief and one she was so thankful for. She couldn't wait to start this 'new' family with Chuck.

Breaking the kiss Sarah looked deeply into his eyes, pouring out all her emotions into what she wanted to say. "Chuck.. I love you so much. Thank you."

Chuck leaned his forehead gently against Sarah's. He was about to respond when something interrupted them.

Molly who had a nightmare was standing shyly next to Chuck and Sarah's bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't say anything but both knew she was there as Chuck quickly turned around to her, jumping up to grab her in his arms.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Chuck was holding her tenderly in his arms as Molly wrapped her own arms tightly around him. Sarah scooted over to also hug the little girl who seemed to instantly be comforted within the two's embrace.

"I had a nightmare that you and mommy left me." Remembering the dream Molly couldn't control her emotions as she cried even harder, reaching out her right arm to wrap around Sarah's neck.

Chuck gave a smile as he looked over to his wife who had such a look of concern on her face. "Don't ever worry about that little one. Mommy and Daddy will never leave you. You know how I know that?"

Molly shook her head no as it was still nestled deep within Chuck's neck.

"Because you have a special place in both are hearts, and without you, are hearts just wouldn't work anymore."

Molly instantly looked up to see both Chuck and Sarah. The thought of their hearts stopping scared her a little until she saw the look in both their eyes. She was still learning about things in this world but there was one thing she knew for certain in that instance. She was finally home.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well it looks like this story will be coming to a close shortly. I figured probably have one or two more chapters left for this one. I will have to see, but I might continue the story line in a new story but I think this one has finally ran its course. Once I've completed this, I will continue on and try to finish up some of my other stories so that if and when I do start the sequel, it will have my full attention.**

**Thanks again for all the well wishes.**


	45. Chapter 45  Lamaze

**A/N: Been a while huh? Sorry about the delays but I'm just now getting back (no pun intended) in the swing of things. Mind is finally clear enough to start writing again so hopefully you'll enjoy what's coming.**

**This has not been beta'd so all the blame is on me for this chapter. Hopefully its good enough although I realize a little shorter than usual. **

**I still don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Lamaze**

"_C you have to do this for me. Casey and I are stuck here in Silicon Valley and I'm not going to make the last one."_

Carina could hear the desperation in the nerd's voice but she was still hesitant. She had faced the most evil this world had to offer, been in the most dire of circumstances, accomplished some of the most unbelievable missions of any agent. Yet what she faced now could possibly be the most dangerous mission she could possibly embark on.

"_Come on C, please? I promise you get the next high profile seduction case."_

"You're such a dickweed you know that Bartowski. I'm not a slut you know."

_Chuck sighed as he realized what he'd just said. It's true sometimes he got caught up in the whole 'Carina' persona but in reality, he knows without a doubt she is one of the kindest and loving human beings in the world. It wasn't fair to label his 'sis' like that even though they always joked around with each other. "Carina your right and I'm sorry. That wasn't fair and you know how much you mean to us?"_

Carina was just giving him a hard time, well mostly, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easy. "So tell me Chuck, exactly _how_ much do I mean to you?"

"_Oh come on, you know how much already. You're practically living with us and you've officially changed your last name to Bartowski right?" Two could play at that game Chuck mused._

"God I hate you sometimes you know that jerk?" Carina just shook her head. She knew this was a hopeless cause anyway. It was just a matter of time before the nerd got what he wanted. The jerk had that effect on people for some God forsaken reason.

"_So you'll do it, good I'll let Sarah know you'll pick her up at 7:00. Love yah C, I owe you."_

"Damn right you owe me." And with that Carina hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Here we go she thought to herself as she clasped her hands together. Show time...

**{* * *}**

* * *

"**WE'RE GOING TO WATCH WHAT?"** Carina was livid at what the Lamaze instructor had just said. "Oh hell no!"

"Quiet down Carina, this is just part of the class." Sarah had never been more embarrassed as it seemed everyone in the room was staring at her and Carina. Oh how Chuck was going to pay for this one Sarah promised herself.

Carina swore to herself that Chuckles was really going to pay for this. Most things she could handle, even admittingly so she wouldn't even object to a mission where making out with another female was required, but this, this was going a little too far. She wasn't remotely cut out for _this_ and even though she was an open minded free spirit, there was just something about this that seemed wrong.

Sarah was quickly losing patience as Chuck Jr. must have been practicing for the Olympics. She could feel the baby pushing against her bladder and her back was aching beyond what she ever thought possible. It was warm in the room and that just added to the frustration and irritation she was feeling. If Carina didn't calm the heck down and stop embarrassing her, baby or not, she would kick her butt like she did the last time Carina surprised her.

"Will you just sit down and stop making a scene." Sarah was not fooling around as she gave a look at Carina that would make almost any man whimper in fear.

Carina knew that look and when the overweight, pregnant, madly in love, deadly assassin gave that look, it was time to listen. "Fine, but your boy toy is getting it when we're done."

Sarah couldn't argue with that. Chuck was a dead man.

The instructor, who was filling in for the normal instructor, nervously gave her instruction. "Okay mom's and… partners, it's time to get into position _Comforter_ as we watch the 'Journey of Birth'." The instructor was a nervous wreck, she had never been more terrified at the behavior of the blonde and tall red head. She'd trained life partners before so that was not an issue, but there was something about these two that scared her to death.

Carina looked around at all the Father's as they carefully sat down behind their partners, holding them securely in their arms as the moms could lean back into them. Carina decided she could either continue to fight it, or she could do what she does best. This was going to be a night no one in the room would ever forget.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Casey was driving as fast as he could down the darkened highway, weaving in and out of traffic as if he was back at the NSA vehicle tactical training center. There were very few times that Casey had ever felt anxious, or the need to hurry, well when there wasn't an explosive device involved, but after the recent call he received, he had no choice. He gave a quick concerned glance over towards Chuck who had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounded." Casey tried his best to voice an air of concern. After all, he didn't want the kid to soil his pants in his car.

Chuck could only stare straight ahead, a part of him wondering if an escape plan might not be the best option. Casey had said once before that he had a plan in case a hit order was put out on him. Well this was much worse than a hit order. Chuck was too scared to even speak.

"Really kid, it can't be as bad as it sounds."

"Casey, my wife and her best friend were kicked out of Lamaze class. Yeah, it's as bad as it sounds."

Okay, Casey couldn't really argue with that. Still, the kid had to know it's going to be okay. Well, for the most part at least.

Chuck interrupted Casey before he said anything. "Casey, I know what you're going to say but it's no use. It's my fault I missed this class and now I have two of the most deadly spies on earth waiting to confront me when I get home." Chuck took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's worse than we could imagine." Sure it's wasn't the best thing to say, but the kid was right.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck approached the door as if Satan himself stood on the other side. The door actually seemed to suck him in towards it like those movies of people hallucinating. He turned to Casey to see if the big guy was seeing the same thing he was but strangely enough, Casey wasn't there. It was moments later when Chuck heard the squealing tires of the Crown Vic pulling out of his driveway.

"Gee, thanks a lot for backing me up Casey." Chuck muttered to himself as he approached the door. Now he knew what the death walk was like for those men on death row. He was hoping beyond hope that Molly would have been there to save him but she had conveniently decided to stay the night with her Aunt Ellie and Uncle Devon.

Chuck took in a deep breath and slowly blew it out as he stood face to face with the only thing keeping him from the beasts within. It was time to face the demon as he cautiously unlocked the door and stepped in. "High honey, I'm home."

Chuck's forced exuberance was quickly squelched as he noticed the candles lit all around the living room. There was music playing and the lights were dim, giving off a very romantic air to the room. Chuck stepped back out the door to make sure he was in the right home. "Yep, this is it." He whispered to himself as he cautiously walked back in and shut the door. He placed his keys on the desk and removed his jacket as he walked cautiously in to the house.

"High Chuck" Sarah seductively said as she walked in from the kitchen.

Now Chuck had seen Sarah in many an outfit; in fact, there was nothing that his wife wouldn't do or wouldn't perform for him. Everything from a very seductive Moroccan Belly dancing outfit to a modified version of her Wiernerlicious outfit. Each time his wife had introduced him to a new level of want and desire with every outfit. The Goddess that stood before him now, in an outfit that looked as if it was created by Aphrodite herself, put all others to shame. Chuck literally could only stand there, completely incapacitated as his angel sensuously approached him.

Sarah wasn't stupid; she knew what her body had turned into lately. Sure she still kept in shape but carrying what amounted to a watermelon did not exactly make her feel beautiful. Not to mention her breast had doubled in size and her butt was rounder than ever. These things combined had slowly eaten away at her self-image. It was a leap for her to put on this elegantly designed white lingerie because she was not sure how it would really look. Of course she knew Chuck would say how beautiful she was but she really needed at this time to feel, well feel beautiful. She was mad at Chuck, but she was through fighting, it wasn't good for the baby and it definitely wasn't good for their relationship. That is why she sent everyone away for the night and planned this special time for her and Chuck. Most of all, she wanted Chuck to want her and not just for all the normal reasons. From the look on her husband's face, she had more than exceeded any expectations she could have ever dreamed of.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off his wife. Her face was glowing and her eyes were brighter than the oceans of Kauai. Her breasts were so perfect as they formed a perfect balance with each other, forming an amazing crevice as if carved in marble by Divinci himself. It was as if they were inviting him in to feel of their softness and warmth. Her nipples were just barely showing through the white lace, but they too were so inviting as Chuck was sure it wasn't just the air in the room that was bringing out the best of Sarah's assets. He nearly melted when he saw just how beautifully formed her belly was and how the negligee seemed to accentuate the perfect shape and contrast of the skin beneath. Chuck couldn't help but let a tear fall. Not the most romantic thing he knew, but the sight of his wife, and the feeling of his love for her just overwhelmed him.

Sarah was mere inches from him when she saw the tear. She looked so deeply into his eyes and saw the purest of love in those brown orbs. A love that didn't require anything, but gave everything. She slowly reached both hands up to loosen his tie. She tilted her head slightly as her emotions were overcoming her to. "I'm so glad your home Chuck."

Chuck was finally able to move as the closeness of his wife, the feel of her warm hands, the intoxicating smell of her, caused him to realize what was in front of him. "I love you Sarah." Chuck then gently grabbed her hands as he held them in his. "And I'm glad I'm home too." He gave her a warm smile as he leaned down and kissed her.

**{* * *}**

* * *

The next morning came and the two were lying comfortably in their bed. Sarah was on her side, facing away from Chuck and he was spooned in behind her. His tender, caring hand was rubbing her belly as his other arm held her tightly underneath the shoulders. Sarah leaned her head back a little inviting Chuck to kiss her neck which he easily obeyed.

Both lovers lay naked, the warmth of their bodies combined with the warmth and comfort of the silken sheets made both feel as if they were lying in the clouds. Their love making last night had brought them even closer than ever before. It may have been a little different than usual with Sarah being so far along, but the meaning behind the act, the actual making of love was stronger and more powerful than any time before.

"Thank you for last night Chuck. I really needed it." Sarah let out a deep sigh as every muscle in her body seemed to relax at the same moment. She truly was in heaven.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the last Lamaze appointment, but I have to say, if this is the reward for missing special events, I think I'll plan a mission when you're ready to deliv…" Chuck never finished as the air was knocked out of his lungs by Sarah's elbow exploding into it.

"You better be joking mister." Sarah couldn't help but smile as Chuck was, as always, over reacting to her slight nudge.

"Fine, you win you win." Chuck could barely breathe as he tried to catch his breath.

Sarah, oblivious to his theatrics, snuggled closer as she grabbed his arm to pull it tighter around her. "And don't worry Chuck, you'll have plenty of chances to make it up to me in the future."

Chuck was finally able to breathe as he smiled at Sarah's reaction. She felt so good in his arms and… Chuck's eyes opened wide at the meaning of her words. The only thing he could say was "Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go and I think this story will finally come to an end. Hopefully you've enjoyed it so far and as always, thanks so much for the reviews and a special thanks to all the well wishes during my recovery. You guys are incredible.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Here you go, the last chapter.  
**

**I don't own Chuck as always.  
**

**Chapter 46  
**

"So kid, been quite a ride hasn't it?" Casey was sitting back in his favorite chair, unlit stogy in one hand, and non alcoholic beer in the other, darn new Mama W. rules Casey grunted to himself.

Chuck started to panic somewhat as he squinted his eyes giving Casey a questionable look. "Don't say it like it's over or anything Case, it's just a baby."

Casey nearly spit out his weak tasting near-beer. "Just a baby? Ha, tell me that in a couple months when your knee deep in filthy diapers, sleepless nights, agitated and grumpy wife, not to mention your ever demanding newly acquired 'sister'."

Chuck thought about that for a second. "Touche." With that he raised his own bottle of near-bear and toasted Casey as they both sat back in their chairs, contemplating the future and how exactly they got here.

"You still like being here though right Casey? I mean I know this is a new direction for _us _but I really need you big guy. I can't do this without you." Chuck was staring at a point on the wall, trying with all his might not to turn this into a 'moment from the View'.

Casey gave a brief look over at the kid. He could see the truth behind the kid's response. Truthfully, Casey wasn't going anywhere. Matter of fact, he'd already looked into purchasing the house down the street from where the Bartowski's lived now. Of course, security reason's only, you know, making it easier for mission related objectives. Oh hell he thought, who was he kidding, he had grown so attached to Molly, not to mention Chuck and Sarah were more than a family to him anyway, he wanted to be as close to them as he could. Besides, Alex had grown so attached to the Bartowski clan that this would give them a great opportunity to be together as a real family. "kid, I ain't going anywhere, I think I finally found my home."

Chuck looked briefly over to his partner, surprised at his use of words. "Good, I can't imagine facing this all without you."

Casey did a double take. It wasn't necessarily the words that were spoken but how they were spoken. You don't become the top NSA operative without knowing how to read people. That was probably why he had let Walker and Bartowski live after those first few months upon meeting. And that is why something inside Casey changed once again seeing the purity in Chuck and his heartfelt honest words. He did something he rarely did, he took a deep calming breath.

"Okay kid. This is the one time you'll ever here me speak of this, so if anyone ever questions what went on this night, I'll deny everything." And here goes the lady feelings Casey chided to himself.

Chuck's full attention was on the big guy.

"Bartowski, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. Walker wasn't the only hardened spy you got to and honestly, I owe you my heart and soul." Casey had to pause as he tried to gather himself. Not that he was emotional, just bad Thai food he tried to convince himself.

"You've made me human again. You've taught me how to care, how to be part of a family, and you've taught me how to love again. I'd buried all that stuff deep down where I never thought I'd see it again. But you never gave up. From the moment we met, to the Memorial, to finding my daughter, to giving me a niece and soon to be nephew, and most of all, for bringing me into your family, you changed me. You've made me want _this_, or maybe better, you've made me _need_ all this." Okay now the Thai food was really acting up as Casey was fighting down the feelings pouring out from the pit of his stomach.

"I love you kid. I love your wife, I love Alex, I love Molly, I love Ellie and Devon, I love our family. I'll never forget what you've done for me Chuck and I'll always consider you like a brother." Casey let out a deep breath as if blowing out a puff of smoke. "Okay, that's it."

Chuck could really only sit and stare at the big guy. They had been through so much and yes, while they have had a few of these 'talks', this one just seemed... different. It wasn't that it felt like the end, but it felt like the beginning of something so much more. He remembered back when he started his mission plan with Sarah. He remembered how his plan was just not about her, it was about becoming closer with Casey. Mission accomplished he thought as he nodded his head towards the big guy, thinking right now might not be a good time for a hug.

In the end, it wasn't just his wife he gained, but it was a partner and friend also. His wife taught him about true love, but it was Casey that had taught him about true friendship, and it was a gift he'd never forget.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck had decided to make the rounds one last time as now he was sitting down on his sister's couch, waiting for Ellie to make her way in from the kitchen. Sarah was out with Carina, finishing up shopping for the baby's room and any last minute supplies, Devon was working a double, and Casey had tagged along with Molly and Emma, for security reasons only, to Build a Bear. Chuck wanted to take this rare opportunity to visit with his sister. After all, this could possibly be the last time either of them would have any free time to just sit and talk.

Ellie came in and handed Chuck a hot cup of tea as she settled down comfortably, or as comfortable as she could, into the living room couch next to Chuck. "I'm so glad you came over Chuck. I know in all the craziness lately we've barely had time to just be together."

Chuck wasn't exactly emotionally strong right now, especially after his recent visit with Casey, and so now, sitting this close to the person that raised him, the emotions were almost like a tidal wave waiting to consume him. Chuck was trying his best to hold everything in, he didn't want this moment to turn in to a Bartowski cry fest. But when he continued looking upon his sister, it wasn't just a sister he was seeing; it was a best friend, a provider, a counselor, a… a mom. Ellie was everything to him and the memories of what his sister went through for him, so he could get to this day, it just was overwhelming to him.

Ellie could read Chuck better than anyone, save his wife, and she could tell the emotion that was filling him. She could feel it too and she placed a loving hand on Chuck's knee as she too began to swell up with tears.

"El… I love you so much. I just can't tell you how thankful I am for what you've done for me." Chuck could recall every situation, every hurt, every pain, every hug, and every good advice, everything she had done for him. It was like the Intersect was melding into his heart, allowing Chuck to see and feel everything his sister had done for him. Of all the wonderful memories, of all the things that made him fill with love just thinking about, the greatest thing of all was the time where she sat with him right after the Suburbs mission when he had lost all hope. It was Ellie that saved him which allowed him to receive the greatest gift of all, his wife.

"I know Chuck, I love you too." Ellie became really serious as she looked deep into Chuck's eyes. "And little brother, I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I loved every minute I had with you and there is nothing in this world that would make me ever think differently."

"El I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how grateful I am for what you did for me after the mission in the suburbs." This time Chuck couldn't hold it in, thinking about if that moment in time would have been different. If he hadn't decided, with the urging of Ellie, to come up with his plan, what heartache and pain he and Sarah would have suffered. The road to their finally getting together might not of ever happened or taken years of frustration and disappointment. But because of Ellie's guidance and help, he stuck with his plan and now he felt like the luckiest man in the world. "I owe you so much and I just want you to know that besides Sarah, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Having you as a sister means everything to me."

This time the emotion was too much as Ellie and Chuck both stood at the same time and held each other in a tight embrace. "I love you little brother."

"I love you too sis."

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck had finally gotten home a little after nine as he was still feeling the effects of the powerful emotions he and Ellie shared.

"Hey honey, how did…" Sarah never finished as she saw the look on Chuck's face. She was so grateful that Chuck had Ellie in his life. She loved Ellie and considered her a sister, but the love Sarah had for Chuck, and the fact Ellie had done so much for Chuck just amplified her feelings towards Ellie one hundred fold. Sarah knew what it was like to grow up alone, wishing that she had a sister like Ellie, but the fact that Ellie was there for her husband just meant everything to her.

Sarah quickly got up and headed to the door where she embraced her husband, running her hand through Chuck's hair, doing her best to comfort him as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Words were not needed as both lovers held each other close. Their love was a force beyond reckoning and it is what allowed them to speak volumes, even when words were not needed.

It was only minutes when Chuck could hear the patter of small feet coming down the stairs. Chuck lifted his head and looked over and saw his little girl standing at the foot of the stairwell, a look of want on her face, but she was hesitating to come over. Chuck's heart just crumbled as he knew Molly still wasn't sure of her place in their family. She was getting better, but even now, her hesitation showed she was not quite sure if she really did fit in. If she only knew how much she was part of their lives, Chuck thought to himself as he motioned with his hand for Molly to come over.

She instantly ran into Chuck's arms as he picked her up and held her close as Molly wrapped her other arm around Sarah, holding her parents as close as she could.

Even Molly could feel the power of love emanating from the two people she loved so much. She had been hesitant at first, even though Chuck and Sarah never made her feel like she didn't belong. But now, holding both of them close and them in return holding her, she knew without a doubt that she was loved, she was needed, and most of all she was home. It was no longer Chuck and Sarah to her, it was so much more. "I love you Mommy and Daddy."

**{* * *}**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Chuck?" Sarah knew tomorrow was the day she was to go into the Hospital to be induced. She was already a week overdue and apparently; Chuck Jr. had no intention of coming out on his own. Even so, she didn't know if having a date night, right before delivery was such a good idea. Okay, it was not just that, she really didn't want to leave Molly yet again tonight, especially when she knew that she might be in the hospital for a couple days.

"Sarah, it's alright. Molly is with Carina and Casey, your Mom is helping Ellie and Devon get ready, and you measured fine at the doctor this morning. Besides, the doc wanted us to move around more in hopes of inducing labor." Chuck reached into his pocket to pull out his spy phone. "And besides, Diane gave me her personal emergency number just in case something happened. Apparently we have the full resources of the United States Government if the need arrives."

Sarah just smiled and shook her head. Leave it to her husband to think of everything. "Whatever you say, my hero. " Sarah reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess you thought of everything."

Chuck was not about to settle for just a peck on the cheek as he swept his lady up into his arms, giving her a kiss more representative of how much she meant to him.

The two were quickly losing control and Chuck knew if he wanted to finish this special date, he had to get moving. Besides, something about making love to his wife right before the baby was to be born just felt awkward to him. Apparently however, that was not a problem for his smoking hot wife as she quickly gave her intentions of what she wanted to happen right now.

"Sarah…" Chuck was trying to stop her hand from unzipping his pants. Man she got good at that, he thought. Focus Chuck, focus he tried to convince himself. "Sarah. I. Have. A. Oh what the heck."

**{30 Minutes later}**

Sarah was smiling from ear to ear as she sat in the seat of their recently acquired mini-van. She looked over to her husband who was nervously staring out the front window, trying his best not to look at her.

"So sweetie, where are we going?" Sarah said with a little tease in her voice.

Chuck just shook his head as he slowly looked over at his wife. "You do realize you're giving birth tomorrow right?"

"Whatever do you mean honey?" Sarah couldn't help but smile as a faint pink tint rose in her cheeks.

"I just can't believe you did that." Chuck started smiling too as he shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable.

Sarah easily reached her hand over and started rubbing Chuck's thigh, slowly and meticulously working her way farther up to his…

"Sarah! For heaven's sake we'll never get through this date night if you keep this up." Chuck rolled his eyes as he realized his mistake in wording.

**{* * *}**

Chuck had heard that pregnant woman go into this phase called Nesting. Sarah had actually begun that months ago as evidenced by the constant rearranging of the house and baby room. But what he never remembered hearing about or reading about, was the sexual appetite of a soon to be mom. He had always assumed it would be the opposite. He had prepared himself for the inevitable. What he didn't expect was the ferocity and frequency of his wife's need for sex. He'd suffer through it though. Even he had to laugh to himself at that.

The two finally made it to their destination. After a few stops to 'eat', they finally were able to actually pick up real food and bring it to the beach where Chuck parked and the two ate Couple of subs from their favorite neighborhood sub shop. They parked just in front of the beach where they could get a perfect view of the sun set.

Sarah was so grateful that Chuck had decided to let them eat in the van. Although she looked forward to taking a walk with Chuck on the beach, she really did not look forward to sitting on the sand.

"This is nice Chuck." Sarah could feel the cool breeze splash over her as the sound of the ocean filled their van even from this distance.

They had worked up quite the appetite so Chuck was more than hungry, but he did stop to take in the beauty of where they were. That and also the beauty of the ocean as he stared at his wife who was turned towards him, reclining ever so slightly in her chair. "I love you, you know that?"

Sarah giggled a bit. "Yeah. I think I figured that out a long time ago. And I love you too Chuck. I really do."

"Do you remember that first time here on the beach, after our so called first date?"

Sarah would never forget that day; it changed her life. "I remember Chuck. I remember the night before too, you were so cute when you said you'd be my very own baggage handler." Sarah reached out to stroke the side of his face. "Bet you never thought I'd take you up on that offer did you?"

Chuck just smiled as he leaned into her touch. With him, memory was second nature. He'd always had the innate ability to recall even the slightest detail no matter how long ago. But to hear his wife speak of those times, it just meant more to him than anything. "I want you to know that I was scared. Scared of what happened the night before, scared of what would happen from that point on. But when you told me to trust you, I believed you Sarah. I'd only known you for what, 24 hours, but I knew, I knew you'd keep me safe. I knew that you'd always look out for me. It was then I truly started falling for you."

Sarah tried to lean over to kiss him, but there was a very large something in her way. Luckily Chuck helped her out by scooting over so he could kiss her too.

"Come on Chuck, lets walk along the beach." Sarah was already getting out the door, encouraging Chuck to follow.

"You sure, honey? We don't have to if you're not feeling up to it." Chuck deep down wanted to take a stroll down their beach but he was more concerned for Sarah.

"I want to Chuck, besides the doctor said we should walk as much as we can to help our son move out of his current residence."

He could not argue with that as he quickly got out of the car and ran over to help Sarah.

The two were silent for the first few minutes as they just enjoyed the view, the cool air blowing against their faces, bringing with it the freshness of the ocean air.

Sarah was securely holding on to Chuck's arm, leaning into him for support as they walked hand and hand down the beach.

"You know I remember the first time I wanted to kiss you, I mean really, really kiss you."

Chuck smiled a little as he looked over to his wife. "Oh yeah, and when was that?"

Sarah could recall it like it was yesterday. "It was during our Tango mission, back when we first met. You were so adorable when you were telling me what you'd do if we were actually dating. I wanted to go on a real date with you so bad at that time but I knew I had to stay in control." Sarah just shook her head, "But if you would've actually took the initiative and kissed me… Well let's just say things would've moved a lot quicker for both of us."

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, thinking of that exact moment and realizing what he could have had if he would have just took the first step. "Well, you want to know the first time I wanted to kiss you, I mean kiss you like I really meant it?"

Sarah just gave him a mischievous look as she shook her head yes.

"It was after the blue diamond mission with Carina, when I stopped by your apartment and brought the pizza, no olives of course." Chuck paused as he held Sarah close remembering how intimate a moment it was for the two of them so early in their cover behind the cover relationship. It was then he really wondered if there was something more. "The big bad Sarah Walker looked so... so humble, so vulnerable when I asked you for your middle name. I just wanted to take you in my arms, hold you and try to kiss the sadness from you. I know I know, it was silly but I just wanted to comfort you even though I know you really didn't... Sarah, what's wrong."

Dang hormones Sarah thought, oh heck, these feelings had nothing to do with hormones from the pregnancy. "Do you even know how much I love you Chuck? I mean really?"

Chuck just smiled. "Yeah, I think its becoming an occurring question of ours."

Sarah grabbed the sides of his face as she brought him down to her lips. "No Chuck, I don't think you'll ever know the level of my commitment and my love for you. But I promise you I'll prove it to you every day." Sarah swallowed deeply as a horrible thought occurred to her. What if there came a day where she did not remember those times. What if she did not remember the incredible journey the both of them had gone through to reach this point. Luckily she would never have to live through such a horrible nightmare.

"Come on, lets keep walking down the beach, where we played that ultimate game of volleyball." Chuck could see Sarah was getting emotional, well they both were, but he wanted them both to remember so many of the good times and to just relish in each others loving companionship.

The two made it to the spot where a few years ago they played in possibly one of the greatest beach volleyball games ever played. Well for them at least. Sarah remembered how Chuck did not even want to play with her, thinking Devon would be so much better. Even back then Chuck did not realize the power of their partnership. It was such a wonderful day.

Chuck was recalling the game too, or more importantly, afterward. "I remember how much faith you had in me, how you always had so much faith in me. Our relationship was so strong and I really think that night started the next step for us."

Sarah knew that night meant a lot, and she could recall the feeling afterward when they had won. But as great as that was, there was one moment that she truly knew there was no going back. "Chuck, do you remember when we went to Reagan's Memorial with Casey? I knew then that I would always fight for us. The volleyball game meant a lot, but it was that day that I knew there was no going back."

Chuck remembered the solemness of that day, the pure love and friendship the entire team knew on that day. She was right, it was that special day that their relationship built its strongest foundation.

Chuck turned to Sarah as they both stood in the exact spot where they embraced each other after the game. "Do you ever regret anything about those days following our mission in the suburbs? Do you ever think about what we could have done differently?"

Sarah did not even think twice. "There was nothing I think we could have done differently. Thank goodness we both came up with our mission plans but I would've hated to see the outcome of not moving forward."

"Yeah, scary." Chuck thought about what it would have been like to just go back to his room and sulk after that mission.

"I was so grateful for you to be there as my friend Chuck. Even though I wanted so badly for everything that we did on that mission to be real, I knew we couldn't at that time. But for you to be there, especially after that mission with Cole, where I needed someone to talk to you. It just meant everything to me. It was when I started realizing that being a spy was nothing compared to having a best friend like you."

"I'm just glad you chose me Sarah or at least allowed me to be there for you. That night when you told me about your high school incident, and I just held you the whole night. That meant the world to me."

Remembering that moment and what walls were broken through because of it, they both could not help but just hold each other. Of course Chuck had to hold her from the side, not wanting to crush the baby, but still the moment was not lost on that minute detail.

It was starting to get dark out, the sun just now beginning to set so the two decided to head back, although not yet wanting to end this day at the beach.

"I also wanted you to know how much it meant to me that you got on that train with me in Prague." Sarah still had bad dreams once in a while about what it would have been like if he'd just left her there. "I couldn't have handled it if you would have just left me there Chuck. It would've broke my heart."

"Sarah come on. Are you kidding me, not in a million years would I have ever been that stupid. All we went through, and to just leave you. Nothing was more important than our future together." Chuck gave her a reassuring hug.

"Well, either way, thank you for not leaving me. Once was enough after the Bryce incident."

"Ouch. You had to bring up that night didn't you? But in my defense, I never knew he was gay." Chuck instantly rubbed his arm as Sarah slugged him again.

"Gosh you can be such a fool sometimes. It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't gay, I fell for you and trust me when I say, Sarah Walker _never_ fell for anybody, ever."

"Point taken Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck was smiling as he rubbed his arm. Thank goodness Casey tracked him down that night as he left Sarah and Bryce the tickets to the opera. Oh how screwed up that night was until they finally met up. And oh how screw...

"I know what you're thinking mister and that's not fair." Sarah blew one of her curls out of her face, giving Chuck the angry eyes.

"Fair? Are you kidding me, I've never been able to play Tron the same again. Do you know what that did to my reputation down at the pier?"

Sarah gave her own version of the eyebrow dance. "You still nailed the highest score though right?"

Chuck just started laughing at his wife's wonderful comedic timing. "You got that right." It was at that moment Chuck took her in his arms and spun her around ever so gently, just basking in the wonderful moment of playfulness. It was so nice to just be stress free for once.

"By the way, don't think I forgot about what you did to my wing-man just to have me to yourself." Chuck let her go but keeping her close still, folding his arms and giving her a stern look.

It was Sarah's turn to play the innocent victim. "I don't know what you're talking about." But even she could not hold it in, thinking about her mission objective list and all the things she did to Morgan to get him out of the way of her and Chuck. They had long ago made up but apparently some just could not let it go.

"You're one evil spy Mrs. Bartowski. I would never want to cross you."

"And don't you ever forget it." Two could play at that game Sarah thought as she smirked at him.

"Well, at least I knew how much I meant to you. Enough to take out my best friend I guess."

"Oh well it might not have been as noble as my cause, but the night we had game night at Ellie's and you revealed that I'd always been your hero, I think it was then I knew just how much I'd meant to you. That meant so much to me Chuck."

"Well, it was and still is the truth you know. I admire every thing about you and am so blessed to have you Sarah."

This time talking was done as they both embraced in a tender kiss. They had been through so much. From the first moment they met, to the defining moments in their relationship after the suburbs mission, to even now. Their life story was that of legends. Their love knew no bounds and it grew stronger every day.

In the beginning they started out as agent and mark. Then they grew into a partnership and from there just grew stronger and closer day by day. But if either of them had to chose a defining moment in their lives, a moment where they knew without a doubt that it was their eternal moment, it was after the mission in the Suburbs. It was then that both their lives had changed for the better, it was then that their lives had taken a direction not of heart ache and pain, of sorrow or grief. No their relationship had started a journey of its own, it was a journey true to their own hearts, a journey true to their very souls. It was the truest journey either of them had ever known. And to think, it started with something as pure and honest as a true friendship.

Chuck was so lost in the moment that he did not even realize they had stopped kissing. He could still feel the lingering kiss, feel the warmth of her lips on his as his heart melded into hers.

"It's time Chuck."

Chuck knew it was getting late and they had a big day ahead of them. They had been walking for quite a while and it was best to get 'Mom' home in preparation for the big day. His eyes were still closed, enjoying the last vestige of peace and solemness on the beach. "Alright sweetie, let's go home."

"No Chuck, I mean _it's time_."

As the sun faded into the horizon, and the moon provided the only light source on the entire beach. One would have been hard pressed to find a more genuine moment as the tall brown haired nerd from Burbank, shot his eyes wide open as he looked at his wife, a once hardened spy for the CIA. The only words spoken as the world seemed to shift in to second gear, was the words that defined the nerd within. The immortal words heard on the beach that night would forever be linked to Charles Irving Bartowski. "Oh Boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, its with great sadness, yet relief that this story has come to an end. I look back and it's been over a year since I started this story. It started as a sort of coping mechanism because as much as I loved vs. Suburbs, I hated the ending more. So I pitched this idea to Gladius and he and I came up with this story line. There was a lot of disagreements between him and I in the beginning but together we we're able to move forward with what I hope was a good story.**

**I'll always cherish the reviews, pm's, and all the support this story had received. I especially want to thank those that have stuck with this story from the very beginning and thank even more those that have stuck with me through everything. Your inspiring words, your encouragement, and even criticisms have helped me more than words can say.**

**May the idea of what Chuck and Sarah represent always live within us all. I hope that everyone can find their own Chuck or their own Sarah. I hope that everyone can have a wonderful life story to tell someday. Thanks again to everyone, you guys are the best.  
**

**ThereIsAnother  
**


End file.
